Le baton de pluie
by Stea
Summary: Lilly se retrouve propulsée dans un monde qu'elle pensait depuis longtemps créé de toutes pièces : le monde pokémon. De plus ce n'est pas dans sa propre peau qu'elle le découvre, mais dans celui d'une de ces créatures. Partagée entre rentrer chez-elle ou rester pour démarrer une nouvelle vie, elle doit aussi aider à régler le problème de l'ouverture sur son monde.
1. Chapitre 0 - Introduction

_Il est temps de se relancer dans les fanfictions ! J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à donner avis et critique ! _

_L'image de couverture est une illustration de EvilApple513 sur deviantart._

_;) Bonne lecture._

* * *

Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où du fond de mon cœur sortait un cri désespéré qui me suppliait de tout abandonner pour redémarrer de zéro.

Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où cette faiblesse me faisait trembler, hésitante à laisser tomber toutes mes responsabilités.

Tout cela parce que la vie m'offrait tant d'obstacles à franchir... Tellement que petit à petit même le plaisir de s'en sentir plus fort après les avoir surmontées commençait à avoir un gout amer à mes yeux.

J'en avais marre de voir les mêmes histoires se répéter, de me rendre compte que grandir ne rend pas les gens plus sages et de me rendre compte que, jusqu'à ma mort, je devrais lutter pour que mon esprit soit en paix.

Je ne comptais plus les fois où je me disais que j'étais... Fatiguée.

La mort ne m'intéressait pas. Si je devais mourir, il fallait que je sois heureuse. Mon vrai problème était la recherche d'un bonheur qui apaiserait mes soucis. Et jusqu'à présent ce que je pensais en trouver fut décevant ou éphémère. Bien heureusement pour vous, ce malheur n'est pas ce dont cette histoire parlera. Il n'en sera que la cause, l'évènement déclencheur.

Car grâce à tout ceci, il me prit un jour de partir en vacances, loin de tout ceci, pour me donner de l'espace et un peu de ressource pour continuer à avancer.

Je prenais le train en direction de la frontière France-Espagne, vers les Pyrénées. Les montagnes étaient les lieux les plus apaisants à mon cœur, isolés et en pleine nature. Peu de communication qui me reliait au monde, rejetant ainsi toute forme d'ennuis ou d'obligations qui auraient pu m'entraver. C'était l'été, le TGV me berçait paisiblement tandis que j'observais avec plaisir les paysages défiler à vive allure.

Mon lieu de destination était une petite ville, plus proche de l'Espagne que de la France. On y parlait les deux langues et à part les gens locaux, il y avait peu de fréquentations. Je m'installais confortablement à l'auberge que j'avais réservée et me sentais ravi d'avoir une semaine entière de paix.

Lors du deuxième jour, après avoir fait confortablement la larve et le plein d'énergie, je suis partie explorer les lieux. Mais alors que je montais une rue qui collait le flanc de la montagne, un bâtiment attira particulièrement mon attention : les enfants s'y dirigeaient quasiment tous et me bousculaient à leurs passages. Je n'étais pas sûre de lire correctement : il s'agissait d'un magasin spécialisé dans les pokémons ? Le bâtiment était d'apparence grand et spacieux, ce qui me laissa penser à un pokécenter, surtout avec la très grande enseigne collée au-dessus des portes automatiques. Mais comment diable Nintendo aurait pris la décision d'installer un pokécenter dans un endroit pareil ?

Les tout premiers jeux étant de ma génération, je n'avais pas perdu une miette de la série. Et grandir ne fit qu'empirer mon état comme grand nombre de personnes dans mon entourage. Je me pris l'envie de rejouer à mes vieilles cartouches, que je n'avais évidemment pas emmenées, et me laissa tenter.

J'entrais gaiement à mon tour, aussi joyeuse que les gosses, qui semblaient être la seule population ici. Mes joues rougirent un peu. Je ne me laissais jamais faire dire que j'étais trop grande pour rester dans cet univers, mais le vivre de cette manière avait quelque chose d'un peu honteux.  
Hormis les jeux, les goodies étaient nombreux. De quoi étancher la soif d'achat de la fan que j'étais. Mais ce que je trouvais le plus impressionnant fut leur qualité. Jamais je n'avais trouvé pareils éléments sur internet ou dans les grandes conventions. Les statuettes et porte-clefs étaient stylisés autrement que dans l'animé ou le jeu, ça apportait une grande fraîcheur.

Je fus immédiatement scotchée par une reproduction de Noctali, un pokémon s'approchant du fennec, de type ténèbres et qui se trouvait être mon préféré. Je m'empressais d'en faire un achat, jubilant de joie.

J'aurais peut-être dû m'arrêter là.

J'aurais dû remarquer.

Mais pour le moment la surprise comblait tout espace de mon esprit ; je fis une visite complète pour voir ce que je pouvais trouver d'autre.

Je compris rapidement pourquoi la moitié des gosses de la ville se rendaient ici. Il y avait une petite salle de repos et de jeux et une petite salle de projection du dessin animé. J'hallucinais et me demandait comment un lieu pareil n'avait pas fait entendre parler de lui auprès des fans et de nouveau ce qui était passé par la tête de Nitendo pour installer un magasin dans pareil endroit.  
Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à me sentir à ma place. La moyenne d'âge tournait autour des 10 ans et j'étais là seule personne à être vieille, du haut de mes 24 ans. Je jetais un œil auprès des vendeurs, pour vérifier qu'ils ne se moquaient pas de moi.

C'était à partir de là que j'eus la puce à l'oreille.

Bien que je ne savais pas pourquoi, deux vendeurs ne me quittaient pas du regard, et murmuraient entre eux en m'observant. Ce qui augmenta mon malaise : je me dirigeais alors vers la sortie. J'imaginais que ça devait malgré tout avoir un rapport avec mon âge mais... Ceux-ci me suivirent d'assez prêt lors de mon départ, tellement que je ressentis le besoin de presser le pas pour éviter qu'ils... Ne m'attrapent.

Je fus plus observatrice sur le retour. Et je me rendais compte à quel point c'était en fait étrange de ne voir que des gosses par ici. Je sentais quelque chose de malsain, par le regard que portaient d'autres gérants sur ces enfants : mi- intéressés, mi- déçus. J'eus un certain soulagement d'en sortir, sans me retourner.

Mais j'étais intriguée. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Ne voulant pas en rester là, je me contentais de m'installer à un bar d'où je pouvais voir le bâtiment. Et je me mis à réfléchir.

_" Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où du fond de mon cœur sortait un cri désespéré qui me suppliait de tout abandonner pour redémarrer de zéro. _

_ Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où cette faiblesse me faisait trembler, hésitante à laisser tomber toutes mes responsabilités. "_

Et là... Actuellement, mon esprit me poussait à me jeter dans la gueule du loup. À l'excitation de savoir s'il y avait autre chose derrière tout ça.

Je n'en avais pas pleinement conscience. Je pensais simplement que je m'inquiétais pour les gosses et que je cherchais à les protéger de je ne sais quel possible trafic ou abus. Je trouvais ça bizarre et il me semblait naturel de vérifier que tout allait bien.  
Mais dans le fond... Mon envie de vivre autre chose était si forte... Mon espérance qu'un évènement s'enclenche si forte... Qu'elles étaient les seules responsables.

Mon hésitation dura pas mal de temps en réalité. Il commençait à se faire tard, les enfants rentraient chez eux pour manger, leurs petites figurines en main. Mais... Une heure avant que ce "Pokécenter" ne ferme, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'y suis retournée.

À l'entrée il n'y avait personne dans la partie magasin. Mais j'entendais des gosses jouer encore à leurs consoles dans la pièce voisine.

Je fis quelques pas et ne vit pas un des caissiers se diriger vers le bouton de la clôture de fermeture à mon arrivée. Je fis cependant attention à trois autres qui se dirigèrent dans le même lieu que moi et qui semblaient... M'attendre. Ou satisfais de me revoir.

Lorsque j'entendis la grille s'activer et descendre, me coupant toute retraite, mon cœur fit un bond. De joie ou bien de peur... Qu'importe. Car aussitôt je me mis à courir là où je pouvais m'échapper.

Les hommes ne bronchèrent pas, ils emboîtèrent eux aussi le pas et me poursuivirent. Ignorant complètement la présence des autres personnes présentes. Je filais dans un couloir derrière les caisses et cherchais le moyen le plus efficace pour sortir.

Les fenêtres étaient toutes fermées, cela prendrait trop de temps de les ouvrir, mais cependant je devinais aux panneaux d'indications qu'une sortie de secours n'était pas très loin. Aller dehors était la première bonne chose à faire. Ce que je fis immédiatement à la première porte qui me le proposait.

J'arrivais cependant dans une cour intérieure. Pas d'accès direct à la rue pour partir. Mais j'aperçus un grillage qui menait vers la montagne. Je pris mon souffle et m'élançais. Avec difficulté je passais une première jambe. Mais les hommes étaient sur mes talons.

Avant que je n'eus le temps de passer la seconde, l'un d'entre eux arriva sur moi et me planta douloureusement quelque chose dans la cuisse.

Je n'eus pas grand souvenir de plus après cela. Je savais qu'on me traînait quelque part, la pointe de mes pieds raclant sur le sol. J'eus des moments lucides et d'autres moments où c'était le noir complet. Le seul souvenir que mon esprit put arracher à ces moments de trou fut celui où on m'amenait devant un homme, vêtu de noir.

Il s'était approché de moi, s'était saisi de mon sac de goodies, en sortant la statuette de noctali avant de dire, il me semble, avec un certain sourire :

"- **C'est assez amusant." **Il mit en évidence l'objet.** "Usez donc de celui-ci et voyons l'effet qu'il donnera.**"

On me traina ailleurs, j'eus la même douleur à l'épaule que celle qu'on m'avait infligée à la cuisse, puis j'eu soudain une forte fièvre et mes os me donnèrent l'impression de fondre.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Découverte

J'avais beaucoup de mal à situer où je me trouvais. Je savais seulement que j'étais sur un lit. Ça c'était quelque chose de sûr. Mais pour le reste, j'étais dans un état qui ne me permettait pas de réfléchir. Dès que j'ouvrais les yeux, j'étais éblouie. Dès que je cherchais à me relever, ou simplement me redresser, j'avais la nausée. Dès que je cherchais à penser ma tête allait exploser. Tout cela sans compter mon état actuel. Car mes muscles se crispaient et mes os me tordaient de douleur.

Ce ne fut donc qu'au bout d'un temps très long que je suis arrivée à définir, approximativement, la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais : c'était entre la chambre d'un hôpital psychiatrique et une cellule de prison. Je n'arrivais pas à mieux traduire ce que je voyais. D'un côté les murs étaient blancs, rembourrés, vides, d'un autre la seule sortie avait à la fois une porte solide mais aussi des barreaux. La pièce n'était pas très grande et je crois que mis à part mon lit il n'y avait pas d'autre meuble.

On s'occupait régulièrement de moi. Je n'avais aucune notion du temps et j'étais souvent dans un état comateux où il aurait pu se passer n'importe quoi. Mais j'avais souvenir que les allées et venues étaient très fréquentes. On me prenait le poult, m'examinais sous divers angles. Les visages étaient tous flous à mes yeux et je crois que mon état faisait que les personnes n'avaient pas à m'entraver de quelconque manière pour faire les examens qu'ils souhaitaient. Je n'étais qu'une poupée de chiffon.  
Au bout d'un certain temps je réalisais à quel point c'était étrange. J'étais en bonne santé avant que tout ne s'enchaine de cette manière. Pourquoi me manipulait-on comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué mon état ?

Malgré mon questionnement j'étais incapable de bouger et de voir si quelque chose n'allait pas. Même remuer une jambe me semblait être une difficile épreuve. À un tel point que je n'osais pas le faire.

Puis, après ce qui me sembla durer des semaines... Petit à petit... Je me sentis mieux. Mon corps se mit enfin à se détendre. Le plaisir de pouvoir réellement me reposer après tant de souffrances était incalculable et le sommeil vint à me gagner naturellement.  
Je reprenais possession de mon corps.  
Je réalisais à présent que beaucoup de temps s'était passé entre ma petite escapade, mon état maladif et ma remise sur pied. L'hygiène de mon lit laissait à désirer, j'avais beaucoup transpiré et les draps étaient moites, collants. Trouver une position agréable dans ce bourbier de tissu était difficile et je me sentais faible. Je me demandais quand était la dernière fois que j'avais pris un repas... Et même si j'avais été nourri durant mon... Observation.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre que quelqu'un vienne, que je puisse réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Ce fut le cas, une bonne demi-heure après ma reprise de conscience. Un homme et une femme en blouse blanche, bien trop lumineux pour moi, s'approchèrent et me tirèrent par le bras.

Leur manière de faire me sembla si impersonnel, que malgré mon peu de forces j'eus le réflexe de les repousser. Ils en furent très surpris, après tout c'était la première fois qu'une réaction avait lieu. Ils abandonnèrent aussitôt ce pourquoi ils étaient venus et se regardèrent en silence. Je ne pouvais pas le voir mais ils souriaient de manière satisfaite.

"- **Je pense que nous n'avons plus besoin de faire quoi que ce soit.** Fit l'homme. **Revenons plus tard.**"

Ils s'en allèrent aussitôt, me laissant avec mon interrogation, perplexe sur ce qu'il m'arrivait. Bien que je sois en meilleur état, me redresser dans mon lit m'était impossible. Je perdais l'équilibre à chaque fois. La seule façon que j'avais de me tenir correctement était de me positionner sur le côté.

...

Je m'étonnais moi-même...

...

Non seulement il m'avait fallut du temps pour que je regarde dans quel état je me trouvais, mais de plus au premier regard je n'avais pas aperçu ce qui avait changé.

... ...

J'ÉTAIS UN PUTAIN DE POKÉMON !

Je fis un petit bond de surprise et me cachais sous la couette. Je constatais stupéfaite qu'une queue vint chatouiller le museau qui remplaçait mon nez, et je fis une très belle grimace, car je venais de comprendre.

Aaah qu'il en avait de l'humour l'homme vêtu de noir.

Aaah que c'était malin d'avoir choisi le pokémon dont j'avais acheté une statuette.

Au moins ça aurait pu être pire, j'aurais pu devenir un Grostadmorv... Là au moins, j'étais une jolie... Noctali. Grand dieu... Je me déplaçais un peu dans le lit pour observer un peu plus ma nouvelle forme. C'était très étrange. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi tout me paraissait très lumineux. J'étais un pokémon noctu...

Attend, attend, attend... J'étais un pokémon... Un-pokémon. En France. En Europe. Sur la terre... Oh bordel. Je m'étais mise dans un pétrin plus grand que je ne le pensais ! Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça voulait dire que le monde pokémon existait ? Oh bordel... Le monde pokémon existait. Hey, mais c'était cool en fait.

Mais attend, qui étaient donc ces hommes alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils venaient faire ici ? Comment étaient-ils...

Vous l'auriez compris, j'étais perdue. Tellement de sentiment se bousculait en moi. Autant d'agréables que de mauvaises surprises. L'état d'esprit dans lequel je me trouvais avant d'arriver ici me rendait folle heureuse, car il se passait quelque chose d'incroyable, quelque chose de nouveau ! Mais mon côté responsable me rappelait qu'il fallait que je sorte de là, qu'il fallait se méfier des gens qui m'avaient amener ici et que tout revienne dans l'ordre.

Et tandis que mon esprit tergiversait, les hommes revinrent dans ma cellule. Lorsque j'entendis la porte se fermer dans un petit claquement, je sursautais et fit une chute du lit, du côté opposé où ils se trouvaient. Il y avait un homme de plus. L'un d'entre eux s'accroupi à ma hauteur mais ne s'approcha pas.

Je n'osais pas sortir de ma cachette. Premièrement car je constatais que j'étais nue. Ce qui n'était pas anormal pour un animal, mais quand on avait l'habitude de ne pas l'être c'était perturbant ; ensuite parce que je ne savais pas qu'elles étaient leurs intentions à mon égard. J'avais peur, je me sentais en position de faiblesse. Je les entendais chuchoter et rire - gentiment ? - de moi. Mais ils étaient patients.

Ce que je leur en remerciais profondément.

Je rassemblais un peu de courage. Si je voulais que la situation avance, alors je devais aussi avancer. Je passais alors une tête sur le côté.

"- **Oooh !** Ne put s'empêcher d'exclamer la jeune femme.

\- **Chut !** Taisez-vous. Fit le premier homme, qui était déjà venu. **Vous allez l'effrayer encore plus, mettez-vous à sa place.**"

Oui c'est ça, "mettez vous à sa place", me répétais-je dans ma tête en prenant une voix ridicule, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions responsables de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve, nyah, nyah, nyah.

Malgré mon sarcasme intérieur, je n'étais pas du tout en état de rire, je tremblais j'avais peur.

"- **Vous avez vu ? **Murmura le second homme de telle manière à ce qu'il ne me mette pas plus mal à l'aise. **Sa taille... Elle est bien plus grande que la moyenne.**

\- **Cela est probablement du à sa taille d'origine.** Fit la femme.

\- **Deux fois la taille d'un **_**noctali**_**... **Repris le second homme."

Le premier ne me lâchait pas du regard. Il attendait que j'avance, ce qui était franchement et particulièrement intimidant pour moi. Ça me paralysait de la tête au pied.

Je ne comprenais qu'à moitié.

Je tentais malgré tout de faire un pas en avant, mal assurée, la tête baissée et les oreilles en arrière. Je n'arrêtais pas de tout faire bouger tellement c'était nouveau et que je n'y étais pas habituée. Le premier homme eu un demi-sourire en me voyant tenter de faire le pas au-dessus de ma peur et de mon appréhension. Les deux autres firent silence, impatients. Un deuxième puis un troisième pas plus tard et je m'arrêtais. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, je n'avais pas encore récupéré de mon alitement. Et mon courage semblait en pâtir. Une once de panique traversa mon esprit et je fis aussitôt demi-tour, m'emmêlant les pattes pour retourner me cacher derrière le lit.

Ils furent déçu en voyant ma réaction, mais peu surpris. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient responsables de ce qu'il se passait, ils étaient dans un état de compréhension lorsqu'ils partirent, tant ils semblaient contents de leurs résultats. Ils reviendraient encore ; mais en me laissant une plus grande marge pour que je puisse reprendre mes esprits.

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure et je me sentis soudainement plus en sécurité en me cachant sous le lit, comme un enfant. Il y faisait plus sombre, cela semblait diminuer mon stress. Je pris alors une position plus ou moins confortable pour me reposer plus amplement et retrouver mon calme.

* * *

En me réveillant je me sentais à peu de chose près en forme. Je glissais alors une oreille au-dehors pour voir si quelqu'un m'attendait : personne. En rampant alors du mieux que je puisse, en m'accommodant de mon nouveau corps, je sortis du dessous du lit et pris une grande inspiration tandis que je levais la tête vers les angles du plafond : pas de caméras.

J'avais au moins une once d'intimité.

Je me mis à faire doucement les cents pas. Premièrement, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose d'autres que d'attendre le retour des trois personnes. Deuxièmement, il fallait que je m'habitue à ma situation pour mieux la gérer.

Passant la tête par-dessus une épaule pour bien vérifier que personne ne se trouvait caché quelque part, je fis quelques pas de plus, timide. Puisque personne ne me voyait actuellement, puisque je devais m'habituer à être une Noctali, autant s'amuser un peu.

Je voulais voir ce dont j'étais capable. Alors en avant !

D'un bond, je me propulsais en avant et me mis à courir le périmètre de la pièce. Waouh ! J'allais super vite et j'avais une certaine puissance dans les jam... Euh, pattes. D'un second bond et je me propulsais sur le lit. Qui d'ailleurs n'apprécia pas beaucoup... J'envoyais valdinguer plus loin la couette et l'oreiller dans la puissance de mon geste. Je... Je m'amusais beaucoup... En réalité, mon état actuel ne me gênait pas le moins du monde. J'avais l'impression de découvrir une liberté nouvelle, une vie nouvelle dans ce corps. Et ça me faisait du bien. J'en avais, vraiment, besoin.

Le seul bémol de cette histoire était le fait que j'étais retenu contre mon gré. Il fallait que je réfléchisse à ce que j'allais faire :

Est-ce que j'allais suivre bien sagement leurs directives jusqu'à avoir un peu plus de vision sur l'état des choses ?  
Ou bien est-ce que j'allais dès le début opposer de la résistance et faire moi-même mon chemin ?

Quand on se trouvait dans une situation comme la mienne il était dur de choisir ce qu'on allait faire. Après tout je n'étais peut-être plus au même endroit, j'ignorais combien ils étaient, s'ils étaient armés, et si oui, armés d'armes réelles ou de... Pokémons ? Je n'avais que trop peu d'informations, bien trop peu !

Tout en continuant à courir, l'adrénaline bouillant dans mon sang, je ne savais pas que choisir.

De plus si je partais je risquais de louper une occasion de comprendre ce que ces hommes faisaient dans ce coin perdu des montagnes où j'étais censée passer mes vacances. Et si je restais je leur laissais l'occasion de me faire du mal et je savais ô combien j'avais eut mon lot de soucis et que je souhaitais passer à autre chose.  
Tandis que je pesais le pour et le contre, le libre et le responsable, les hommes revinrent. J'étais tellement prise dans mes petits tests physiques qu'il me fut impossible d'éviter de percuter le premier qui traversait le pas de la porte.

"**O-ouch !**" Souffla bruyament celui-ci tandis qu'il tombait violement un mètre plus loin, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que je sois autrement que dans un état de choc.

Je m'arrêtais sous la collision, devant la grille ouverte, un peu surprise et déboussolée par son arrivée.

Il se redressa lentement et visiblement douloureusement, j'avais du cogner fort, sans même m'en rendre compte. Il se tourna vers moi et jeta un regard vers la porte encore grand ouverte et moi devant.

Un frisson me parcouru l'échine : tout comme lui, mon regard allait de lui à la porte, de la porte à lui. On était un peu figé sur place tout les deux, car nous ne y attendions vraiment pas. Mais nous savions que nous avions la même idée en tête.

Malheureusement pour lui, moi, j'étais bien debout. Prête à m'élancer. Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se remettre, au moins accroupis, et de m'attraper...

_Je franchissais l'encadrement de la porte à pleine vitesse._


	3. Chapitre 2 - Un nouveau départ

** Hey les gens ! De nouveau Mardi ! Bien que minuit sera très probablement passé à l'heure où cette suite sera postée. Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire vous plaise ! **

** J'ai édité légèrement le chapitre précédent : j'ai retiré le passage où je cherchais à expliquer que, oui, le pokémonde existait, mais, que ce n'était pas une raison pour que la langue et les noms des pokémons soient les mêmes que chez nous. Question de logique. Mais vu que c'était dur à expliquer et que ce n'était pas nécessaire et ben Pziout ! À la poubelle. :)**

**Allez bonne lecture. ;)**

* * *

Contrairement à ce que j'aurais imaginé : pas d'alarme, pas de cris d'alerte pas de course poursuite - du moins au début de ma fuite. Je m'attendais à quoi sérieusement ? Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, réaliser que ce monde existait ne me plongeait pas pour autant dans le jeu ou l'animé. Sans savoir où je pouvais me rendre je fonçais dans le couloir. Couloir que je trouvais particulièrement vide, en plus de la forte luminosité qui continuait à m'éblouir. J'avais un certain sentiment de déception sur le cœur, mon côté de fan s'imaginant de grosses bases cachant toute une armée de fidèles unis sous une même bannière. C'était d'ailleurs ridicule de me sentir déçu. Ça prouvait à quel point je n'arrivais pas à prendre la situation au sérieux, pas encore. Et quelque part je me mettais en danger.

Et puis je réalisais aussi, que bien que ma force soit supérieure à celle dont j'étais dotée avant, je n'avais que très peu d'énergie. Après tout j'étais alitée pendant je ne sais combien de temps ici et dès que j'avais un peu récupéré je m'étais mise à courir partout. Couplé au fait que plus j'avançais et moins j'étais sûre de où je devais me diriger, je me retrouvais rapidement désarçonnée. Au croisement avec un autre couloir, je m'arrêtais, mes muscles tremblaient.  
Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre et pas d'indication de sortie de secours. Les lieux étaient différents d'avant mon "coma", ce qui voulait dire qu'effectivement on m'avait déplacé. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait au dehors, et même si j'arrivais à sortir qu'est-ce que j'allais faire avec cette forme. ?

"- **Par ici.**" Fit une voix calme mais bien marquée.

Les trois scientifiques m'emboitaient le pas et ne semblaient pas trop craindre que je réussisse à pouvoir m'échapper. Je leur fis face, le poil hérissé, en proie à la panique. Je repensais au fait que rester là était le mieux pour récupérer des informations, mais je refusais de me retrouver malmenée dans tout les sens comme un objet. Je ne connaissais pas ma forme Noctali, j'ignorais comment me défendre correctement. Griffer et mordre me paraissait trop faible comme défense.

"- **Il me vient une question.** Commença la jeune femme lorsqu'ils furent presque à ma hauteur. **Vu son faible état et la réussite de l'opération, est-ce que vous pensez que nous pouvons interagir comme nous le ferions avec un pokémon tout à fait normal ?**

Le premier homme acquiesça. Il semblait suivre l'idée de sa collègue. Pas moi.

\- **Oui mais n'en dit pas plus.**"

Il refusait que je comprenne leur idée. Quoi qu'il en soit je reculais de la même distance qu'ils avancèrent, j'allais bientôt arrivée à un coude qui pouvait me permettre de fuir leurs regards. Mais ils étaient maintenant beaucoup moins aptes à attendre. L'impatience les gagnait comme des enfants. Ils avaient hâte de pouvoir étudier leur réussite et passer aux tests supérieurs. Ce fut la jeune femme qui fut la première à réagir, voyant que je n'étais pas coopérante. Elle glissa une main dans sa poche.

"- **Permettez que j'essaye maintenant, après tout si cela fonctionne ça nous fera gagner bien plus de temps."**

Et avant que je n'aie le temps d'agir, elle lança son bras en avant et quelque chose me heurta violement la tête.

Une pokéball.

J'eus très peur à ce moment là. Mes espoirs d'être de nouveaux libres de mes faits et gestes risquaient de s'envoler aussi facilement qu'on éteignait la flamme d'une bougie. Je comptais les secondes avec un tic-tac mental qui me crispait de la tête aux pattes. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que l'on tente ça... Les évènements s'enchainaient bien trop vite.

Mais...

Rien ne se passa. La pokéball retomba sans s'ouvrir sur le sol et roula un peu plus loin.

Soulagement. Mon regard qui avait suivi l'objet jusqu'à être sûre que rien ne se passe se retourna vers mes poursuivants. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté leur avancée et j'eus un cri de surprise de voir qu'ils étaient très proches de moi. Si proches que l'un d'eux pu poser la main sur mon dos. Je cherchais aussitôt à m'en dégager, il glissa sur ma queue qu'il agrippa plus fort, mais paniquée, je le mordis avant de reprendre ma course, trébuchant et glissant un peu partout sur le sol.

"- **Arg !** **Cela ne m'amuse plus maintenant. **Fit le premier en serrant sa main blessée. Je l'avais mordu jusqu'au sang. **Bien que je comprenne ton état jeune fille, ça suffit maintenant.**"

Il attrapa une pokéball dans mon dos et la lança au bout du couloir sur lequel j'étais sur le point d'arriver. Dans un flash rouge, une créature me barra aussitôt la route.  
Je percutais l'animal de plein fouet, mais dans ma panique je ne voulais même pas savoir de quel pokémon il s'agissait. Pourtant, ses crocs se refermèrent sur ma nuque tandis que mes griffes dérapaient sur le sol en tentant de faire demi-tour. Je couinais de mécontentement et de peur, mais le Démolosse n'en démordit pas, il me plaqua sur le sol avec sa gueule tandis que je me débâtais. Mais il en eut tôt fait de mes forces, je finis par ne plus bouger du tout en haletant.

"- **Tu as exagéré concernant sa taille Mortimer. **Fit la jeune femme. **Elle est peut-être plus grande qu'un Noctali, mais elle ne nous arrive probablement pas plus haut que la taille.**

**\- Certes, certes. Cela reste quand même impressionnant.** Fit le concerné."

Mortimer était le second homme. J'ignorais si j'allais avoir besoin de connaitre le nom de ces personnes à l'avenir, mais cela me permettait de faire un tri sur qui était qui dans ma tête. Bien que je ne pensais absolument pas à ça sur le moment. J'étais figée sur place. Au final, le Démolosse qui me retenait faisait approximativement la même taille que moi. Si je m'en étais rendue compte au lieu d'avoir été paralysée, j'aurais probablement tenté de le forcer à me lâcher malgré tout. Malheureusement mon esprit était comme déconnecté. Seule ma peur dominait.

Le premier scientifique qui était le dresseur du pokémon vint enfin s'accroupir à côté de moi. Il voulut passer la main dans ma fourrure, mais avant qu'il se frôle ne serait-ce qu'un seul poil, je l'avertissais d'un grognement que je ne me connaissait pas. Il s'arrêta aussitôt. Après tout, il avait déjà payé une fois. Alors il continua son geste mais pour caresser son pokémon feu.

"- **Bon, ne trainons pas. **Reprit-il.** Je crois qu'il faudrait préparer une autre sale à présent. Molly tu t'en occupes, Morti va m'aider à l'y amener ça ne va pas être facile à faire.**

**\- D'accord. **Répondit-elle en partant.

\- **On pourrait essayer de lui demander. Elle nous comprend. **Proposa Mortimer.  
Nouveau grognement de protestation.

\- **Non je ne crois pas. Ça a mis son temps à venir, mais elle est en état de choc pour le moment.**"

Ils me trainèrent alors du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Le Démolosse ne me lâcha pas une seule seconde sur ordre de son maître. Hors de question de me laisser de nouveau filer. Pétrifiée, je ne bronchais pas une seule seconde.

* * *

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais ils avaient tous une sorte d'accent. Peut-être qu'ils avaient appris notre langue ? Quelque part c'était logique, ils venaient d'un autre monde. J'essayais toujours d'imaginer comment ils avaient pu arriver ici, la tête baissée vers le sol, encadrée par le Démolosse.  
Le premier homme s'appelait Arthur. Ils m'avaient amené dans une salle d'examen. Des portes automatiques s'étaient refermées derrière nous et on m'avait intimé de ne pas bouger d'un coin de la pièce. De toute manière si j'essayais il y avait _l'autre_ pour me rattraper. Alors tandis qu'ils préparaient longuement ce qu'ils voulaient que je fasse je patientais la tête dans la lune.

"- **Lilly**. Appela Arthur. J'eus un frisson dans le dos à ce qu'il connaissait mon nom... Papiers d'identités dans mes affaires je supposais. **Vient par ici."**

Sa voix était très autoritaire. Il ne me laissait aucune place à la protestation. Je devais vraiment être ridicule, car j'avais moyen de protester armée de mes crocs. Mais ce ne serait que retarder le cours des évènements...  
Je m'exécutais alors, Molly m'ausculta avec un stéthoscope. Ils avaient pris la précaution de me faire diagnostiquer par une fille pour me mettre plus à l'aise. Mais j'étais aussi raide qu'un balai. Je ne les regardais pas non plus dans les yeux. Après divers test de base, on m'amena dans un endroit aménager comme... Comme un stand de tir ?

"- **Bon allez. **Commença Arthur. **Voyons voir ce que tu as dans le ventre. Essaye de me projeter une attaque."**

Je tournais ma tête vers lui, et visiblement, malgré mon apparence, il nota mon sourcil levé. Ce qui l'amusa beaucoup.

"**Et ben quoi ? Tu es un pokémon maintenant ! Alors balance euh... Je ne sais pas, une ball'ombre, pour voir si tu en es capable.**"

J'étais... Perplexe. La loi de la conservation des masses avait fonctionné durant ma transformation. Mais de là à ce que j'obtienne les pouvoirs d'un vrai noctali, je n'y croyais pas une seconde. Mais il resta malgré tout planté là dans un geste intransigeant. Je secouais la tête. Je m'approchais un peu, pris un micro élan et me poussa en avant en tentant de faire sortir quelque chose de mon ventre.  
Rien ne se produisit, évidemment.  
Je le regardais de nouveau mais il insista. J'eus un regard vers le Démolosse, il me mima un geste. J'essayais tout de suite de l'imiter. Après quelques essaies infructueux, une force soudaine s'échappa de ma bouche et se propulsa vers le mur en face qui l'amortit sans broncher, Arthur jubilait.

"-** Recom... **"

Mais avant qu'il ne m'en donne l'ordre, je m'étais déjà redressé pour retenter. Ce qui venait tout juste de se passer était juste trop énorme pour que je ne cherche pas à le recommencer.  
De nouveau l'attaque partit. C'était impressionnant. Épuisant, mais impressionnant. Avec un peu de repos je me rendais compte de la force qui était en moi à présent. J'en étais presque fière. Ce qui n'échappa pas d'ailleurs au scientifique qui ne put s'empêcher de me le faire remarquer :

" - **On y prend gout ?**"

Il posa un regard insistant sur moi, je me détournais aussitôt dans le sens opposé. Très gênée... Je ne voulais pas leur donner raison. Je ne voulais pas avouer que ma situation me plaisait. Car il fallait se l'avouer, elle me plaisait. Et je ne parlais pas du fait de me retrouver piégée, non. Juste le fait d'être un pokémon, je trouvais ça génial. Mais je ne le reconnaissais pas car ce n'était pas une réaction normale à avoir. Arthur lui l'avait très bien compris. Il avait senti ça au moment où il s'était rendu compte qu'au lieu de paniquer dans ma chambre je m'étais mise à m'amuser comme une gamine.

Quoi qu'il en soit il n'insista pas plus et on me laissa tranquille. Il partit laissant les deux autres s'occuper de m'amener dans une nouvelle chambre. Il allait rédiger son rapport, il était vraiment excité à l'idée de poursuivre, tant cela avait été une réussite. Il y avait tant de chose à explorer à présent, depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé le passage qu'avait ouvert _Saji_...

Quand à moi je découvrais les joies du confort pokémon. La pièce où j'étais maintenant était aussi petite que la première. Ce qui changeait c'était mon lit : je n'avais plus un lit "humain", mais bien un lit de pokémon. Ça ressemblait à une couche pour chien. Mais au moins le confort y était. Il m'aura fallut cependant du temps avant d'oser m'installer dedans tel un animal.  
La journée se finissait visiblement, on m'avait coupé les lumières. Je ressassais alors tout ce qui m'était arrivé. Bon nombres de mes questions n'avaient pas leurs réponses. Et je savais que j'aurais du mal à en obtenir certaines. Je ne pouvais plus parler comme avant sous cette forme, c'était horriblement difficile. Il me fallait tout réapprendre. Mais bon après tout... Devenir une noctali, une vrai noctali, je ne trouvais pas ça si mal. Je pouvais tout laisser tomber derrière moi, tout abandonner et recommencer à nouveau.  
Je n'étais pas sans attache, mais j'avais eut tellement de problèmes que je ne voulais plus de cette vie là. Je préférais la perte de mes responsabilités, quitte à perdre bon nombre de choses auxquelles je tenais plutôt que de devoir de nouveau tout gérer et supporter.  
Maintenant la seule question à aborder c'était : pour quelle genre de vie ?

Je ne savais pas. Je m'enroulais dans ma queue et songeais à dormir. Je n'avais plus de forces et récupérer allait m'aider à me lancer la suite des évènements.

_Ce fut trois heures plus tard, dans un craquement sonore, que mon mur éclata... Le mur qui menait à l'extérieur, le mur sans fenêtre. Je me trouvais en-dessous lorsque ça arriva. Je n'eus le temps que de voir un éclair blanc passé suivi par un troupeau d'autres créatures qui défoncèrent le second mur en s'enfonçant dans les lieux, dans un grondement assourdissant. Sonnée sous les débris, je m'extirpais avec difficulté en entendant une alarme s'enclencher cette fois-ci. C'était le branle-bas le combat. _

_Toujours dans un état ensommeillé, je repris mes esprits à la vue du décor qui s'offrait à moi derrière les décombres. Une forêt, gigantesque, par une nuit de clair de lune.  
Cette fois personne ne serait-là pour m'arrêter._

_Cette fois je m'en allais._


	4. Chapitre 3 - Survivre

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Cette fois-ci vous serez heureux de ne pas recevoir cette suite à pas d'heure dans la nuit. Je l'ai écrite cette fois en avance. ;)  
À partir de ce chapitre je vais vous résumer les personnages en fin de page. Ainsi si vous avez un trou de mémoire vous n'aurez qu'à jeter un coup d'œil plus bas et ça vous reviendra. **

**Par ailleurs, écrire n'est pas mon seul hobby, j'ai réalisé une petite illustration de mon personnage, je vous invite donc à chercher sur le site deviantart : Jack-Norisk. Rendez-vous sur cette galerie du même nom, dernière image postée.**

**Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'eau du lac brillait paisiblement sous les arbres et mon regard ne quittait pas les étoiles. Il faisait très frais, mais cela ne m'incommodait nullement. Au contraire, j'avais l'impression que c'était le type d'environnement qui me convenait le mieux.

Qu'est-ce que c'était beau...

Une forêt vierge dans la nuit, sans aucune lumière polluant le ciel et m'empêchant d'observer la complexité des astres... Un lieu paisible mais vivant de la nature qui y pullulait, les bruits de la nuit parvenaient à mes oreilles qui entendaient mieux... Tout était plus extraordinaire. Plus beau. Même l'air qui emplissait mes poumons était meilleur.  
Assise au bord de l'eau, je ne bougeais plus. Je profitais de cet instant qui m'était offert, celui que j'attendais depuis si longtemps pour m'apaiser.

Après l'effondrement du mur, je m'étais mise à courir droit devant peu importait les obstacles. Toujours droit devant, jusqu'à avoir parcouru une certaine distance pendant un certain temps. Puis je m'étais faufilée entre les arbres, glissée entre les rochers avant de parvenir jusqu'ici. J'étais à bout de souffle mais je me sentais plus légère. Je m'étais alors abreuvée goulûment avant de constater toute cette beauté.  
Mais mes forces me manquaient. Bien que j'avais bu de tout mon saoul, mon estomac avait faim. Si je n'avais pas eut un peu de repos j'aurais été incapable de courir bien loin de là où on me retenait. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ? J'avais compris que ce qui avait traversé mon mur était des pokémons, visiblement très en colère. Mais je ne m'étais pas retournée lorsque je m'étais enfuie. Je n'avais pas essayé de voir quel était le bâtiment qu'était ma prison. Et je n'en saurais probablement pas plus que ce que j'en avais vu.  
Mes priorités avaient changé. Après une longue réflexion je m'étais décidée à vivre cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à moi sans m'attarder sur l'ancienne. Le point le plus important que j'avais découvert étais le fait que je me trouvais à présent dans le monde Pokémon, je ne savais pas quel miracle. Et je ne voulais pas savoir comment on avait réussi à me transporter jusque là. Ce que je voulais maintenant, c'était y vivre. Et c'était ce que j'allais faire. Hors de question qu'on tente de me ramener sur Terre, mon monde d'origine...

À présent que j'étais dépourvue de mon épée de Damoclès et du stress d'être retenue contre mon gré, mes forces m'abandonnaient. Je titubais tête la première dans l'eau, ce qui me donna un coup de fouet aussitôt et me releva quelque peu. Si j'étais dans un si piteux état il me fallait me trouver un lieu de repos au plus vite. Je me détournais alors du lac pour me replonger dans la forêt, cherchant à dénicher une alcôve ou un arbre creux. Je ne fis pas attention au bruissement d'un buisson non loin de moi : deux curieux m'observaient attentivement, intrigués. Mais ne bougeaient pas de leur cachette. Tandis que j'avançais en claudiquant, ces deux ombres me suivirent silencieusement.

* * *

Ce fut finalement dans un arbre mort que j'avais trouvé refuge. Il y avait un lit de feuilles mortes, aucune odeur d'être vivant. Je m'étais laissée alors tomber de tout mon poids, accueillant le sommeil réparateur à bras ouverts. Mais à mon grand regret, mon repos était régulièrement troublé par ma faim. C'était une situation vicieuse. J'étais trop fatiguée pour me chercher de la nourriture et trop affamée pour trouver le sommeil. Une once de désespoir traversa mon esprit à l'idée que je ne puisse pas m'en sortir seule. La nuit passait lentement. Soudain, une branche craqua. Je fis un bond dans ma cachette, hérissant le poil en observant la seule sortie dont elle disposait. Et s'il s'agissait des scientifiques ? Ce coup d'adrénaline avait réussi à me faire tenir debout, mais j'allais probablement perdre ce combat d'avance. Pourtant lorsque quelque chose tenta se s'introduire là où je me trouvais, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et j'attaquais.  
Je mordis ce qui s'était présenté à moi qui recula vivement en m'entraînant avec lui. Il se secoua violemment pour se dégager tandis qu'une forme bleue me chargea, m'éloignant de ce que je retenais.

"**Arrête ! **S'écria une voix très claire tandis que je me redressais tant bien que mal. **Si tu nous attaque encore tu te prendras la puissance de mon eau !**"

Je n'avais pas encore redressé la tête mais il y avait une chose qui me frappait : cette voix n'était pas humaine. Serait-ce un...

"**On a à te parler, si tu bouges je te saute à la gorge !**"

Mon regard se releva vers mon interlocuteur avec une once d'espoir. Devant moi se tenait une aquali. Une aquali sauvage dans une position de garde qui défendait son amie une phyllali. Amie que j'avais d'ailleurs salement amochée au niveau du museau. Elle était un peu recroquevillé au sol et se le frottait de ses pattes avant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je me sentais émue et triste, je me contentais de les observer dans un silence gênée. L'aquali s'assura qu'elle avait le dessus et sentant mon état elle s'approcha de moi légèrement moins agressive.

"**On t'a vu débouler au lac !** Poursuivit-elle de sa voix autoritaire. **Et on a bien vu que tu n'étais pas normale ! Alors on s'est dit qu'on pourrait peut-être t'aider !**"

"**M'aider... ?"** Avais-je fais d'une voix faible, me surprenant de parler une langue qui m'était totalement inconnu, un langage animal.

L'aquali se redressa me détaillant de la tête au pied. J'oubliais encore une fois que je faisais le double de sa taille et que j'avais tout sauf l'air d'être une noctali normal, surtout dans mon état de fatigue actuelle. Elle allait reprendre toute aussi sévèrement mais la phyllali la devança.

"**Tu n'avais pas l'air bien. Tu as été abandonné ?**"

Le silence suivit cette phrase, je n'analysais pas très bien ce qui se passait et ne comprenais pas la teneur de la question. Elle voulait bien sûr parler du fait d'être abandonné par un dresseur, mais ça ne me traversait pas l'esprit. J'étais trop éberluée et fatiguée. Tout mon périple n'était qu'état de fatigue. Je me demandais quand est-ce que j'allais m'en sortir.  
Voyant mon absence de réponse, les deux pokémons s'installèrent côte à côté face à moi et me décrivait de leurs yeux. L'aquali perdit son air menaçant. Vu mon temps de latence. Je n'étais pas une menace, j'avais juste été surprise, elle me pardonnait alors d'avoir blessé son amie. La phyllali insista :

"**Tu étais maltraitée ?**"

Elle s'approcha légèrement pour me renifler. Elle décelait l'odeur d'humain sur moi et une odeur de béton. Cela lui donnait beaucoup d'informations sur d'où je venais et dans quelle genre de situation j'étais. Mais pas précisément. Je me rendis compte alors de l'état actuel des choses. Ces deux pokémons étaient elles aussi des évolutions d'évoli. Il n'était pas surprenant que les nombreuses évolutions de ce pokémon se soutiennent mutuellement. Mais il y avait autre chose qui les poussait à cela, c'était aussi mon apparence. Je ne le savais pas mais elles étaient très intéressées. Au meilleur de ma forme je devais avoir une force bien plus élevée que la leur. Ce qui avait provoqué leur immédiate sympathie quand elles m'avaient vu au lac.  
Je pris une profonde inspiration. L'aquali fut soulager de voir enfin une réaction, visiblement elle n'était pas patiente. Mais comment leur expliquer ? Je n'étais ni un pokémon sauvage, ni un pokémon dressé. Déjà, je ne rentrais dans aucun des critères dans lesquels elles pouvaient me caser. Mais de plus j'étais le fruit d'une expérience scientifique et, qui plus est, humaine d'un autre monde, à l'origine. L'explication qui me fut la plus judicieuse à donner fut :

"**C'est... C'est vrai. Je n'étais pas bien là où j'étais. Alors j'ai quitté mon dresseur.**"

... En toute logique.

"**Alors t'es partie comme ça sur un coup de tête ?** Poursuivit le pokémon plante. **Tu as l'air épuisé... Tu as combattu jusqu'à la mort ou quoi ?**"

Encore une fois je fis une pause silencieuse. L'aquali s'agita dans un soupir d'agacement, mais elle prit son mal en patiente, j'allais lui répondre. Je tournais ma tête pour décrire la forêt. Une ouverture dans le feuillage des grands arbres m'indiqua qu'on se trouvait dans une montagne, il devait alors forcément y en avoir.

"**J'ai été poursuivit par un Ursaring. J'ai couru comme je ne l'avais jamais fais. Et je n'étais déjà pas bien avant.**"

Elles furent visiblement convaincues de mon histoire, car elle paraissait plausible. J'essayais de rester logique. J'avais bien compris que si je voulais m'intégrer à ce monde il fallait s'y mêler. Je notais cependant dans un coin de mon esprit qu'il fallait que je monte mon histoire sur pied correctement. Un mensonge que l'on étale devenait facilement un mensonge aussi visible que la truffe au milieu de la figure. Il fallait que je reste vague pour ne pas me tromper dans les détails.  
La phyllali acquiesça, fermant les yeux et ayant une expression à la fois désolée et à la fois satisfaite par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle se redressa et essaya d'être chaleureuse à mon égard.

"**Entendu. Moi c'est Clora. Et ne t'en fais pas je ne t'en veux pas pour mon museau, tu n'as pas l'habitude. Écoute, tu as l'air exténuée dans tout les sens du terme. On va s'occuper de toi.**"

Ce au quoi l'aquali agréa en me murmurant sur un ton sec qu'elle s'était Auri. Mon cœur fit un bond. C'était de la joie. Naturellement je penchais ma tête vers la phyllali qui posa la sienne contre la mienne dans un geste affectif, sentant ma détresse.

"**Ne t'en fais pas. Les ursarings sont un peu chatouilleux en cette saison. Les mamans ont mis bas leurs petits et les protègent sauvagement. Pas étonnant que tu sois dans un état pareil après en avoir croisé.** Poursuivit Clora. "**Vient on va t'amener chez nous.**"

Et elles m'entraînèrent un peu plus profond dans la forêt. Clora était en tête, Auri la suivait de prêt quant à moi je fermais la marche. Je ne disais rien. Mon regard c'était fixé sur elles et ne les lâchait pas comme un gps. Je marchais là où elles marchaient ainsi je n'avais pas à faire beaucoup d'effort.  
Je songeais au fait qu'il était rare de voir une Phyllali en pleine nuit. Une aquali peut-être moins. Peut-être que celle-ci avait réveillé l'autre en m'apercevant. Je n'avais pas du être discrète. Et puis en levant rapidement les yeux qui commençaient à souffrir d'une lumière plus forte, je constatais que l'aube approchait. Elles allaient être dans leur élément.  
Sur le chemin nous trouvâmes un arbre plein de fruits. Dès que je l'avais aperçu, mes yeux s'étaient mis à luire d'appétit. Et ça les deux pokémons le remarquèrent. Auri fit tombé plusieurs fruits de l'arbre par un puissant jet d'eau. Et elle m'apportèrent toutes les deux les fruits au sol que je puisse combler légèrement ma faim. En quelques bouchés tout disparu dans mon gosier. Et non contente d'avoir calmer les plaintes de mon estomac, je commençais à somnoler. Les deux évolitions accélèrent la cadence. Il aurait été trop bête que je fatigue si près du but.  
Finalement nous arrivâmes à un lieu de la forêt où les arbres étaient plus clairsemés. Sur un lieu un peu plus élevé, à côté d'un ruisseau se trouvait une tanière assez large. Je devinais immédiatement leur lieu de vie. Elle m'attendirent à son entrée et me laissèrent m'installer confortablement. Le jour était maintenant levé.

"**Nous te réveillerons au crépuscule.**" Commença Clora. Déjà je fermais les yeux et m'endormait paisiblement.

"**Puis nous t'emmèneront chasser.**"

* * *

Arthur enrageait au plus profond de lui, assit sur les décombres de la salle d'études. Tout, absolument tout avait été détruit dans cette partie du bâtiment. L'éclair blanc respectait à merveille sa réputation : il détruisait toute forme de laboratoire d'étude génétique sur les pokémons. Comment... Comment diable avait-il pu avoir accès aux informations qui auraient pu lui indiquer qu'ils étaient cachés ici ? Surtout ce lieu...  
Le scientifique caressait son démoloss de sa main droite tandis que sa main gauche accoudée pinçait son front dans une douloureuse réflexion. Le pokémon poussait des grognements d'approbation à chaque va et vient de son maître. Sa belle fourrure était légèrement brulée par endroit, difficile à croire pour un pokémon de type feu. Mais l'attaque avait été sans précédent.  
Tout occupé à se calmer, un homme en tenu de civile vint le rejoindre dans cette pièce désolée.

"**Arthur excusez-moi. Mais il faut que vous veniez sur le site.**"

Aah... Malgré toute les affaires continuaient. Tant pis, ils reconstruiraient tout. Après tout ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient se déplacer. L'homme espérait que le monstre qui avait provoqué tout ce saccage n'ait pas l'idée de venir vérifier que les mauvaises herbes ne repoussaient pas.

"**J'arrive.**" Souffla-t-il.

Il attendit que son collègue s'en aille. Puis dans un soupir lent et las, il prit direction de là où on lui avait demandé d'être. Son pokémon ne le quitta pas d'une semelle. Il se collait à lui pour lui apporter son soutien. Il finit par arrêter de torturer son esprit avec ces événements. C'était fait à présent. Ça ne servait à rien de ressasser tout ça. Même si sa plus grande déception fut qu'il perdit Lilly par un coup du sort. Il se demandait si l'éclair blanc l'avait emmené avec lui ou bien si elle avait prit la fuite toute seule. Les deux étaient possibles et il savait parfaitement que la jeune fille appréciait son nouveau corps. Mais si la deuxième solution était la bonne, alors elle risquait de revenir bien vite, car on n'apprenait pas à se débrouiller seul dans une nature sauvage comme celle-ci.  
Convaincu que de toute manière la situation redeviendrait correcte par elle-même, il s'engagea après une longue marche dans un tunnel de béton dans une grotte gigantesque au cœur d'une partie de la montagne. Mortimer se trouvait déjà là et jetais un regard inquiet à son ami qu'il tenta de le rassurer :

"**Ne t'en fais pas Morti. La situation ne peut pas être pire que ce qu'elle est hm ?**"

Il prit un calepin que lui tendait un autre homme en tenu de civil et commença à lire ce qui y était noté alors que le second homme ne le lachait pas du regard pour autant. Son expression n'avait pas changé d'un pouce et il espérait qu'Arthur n'allait pas regretter ce qu'il avait dit.

"**Bien, qu'est-ce que nous avons là alors ?**" Continua Arthur en se tournant vers une foule qui encerclait un point précis de la grotte, éclairée par de nombreuses installations.

Les hommes s'écartèrent pour lui ouvrir la voie en le regardant d'un air désolé et frustré. Un silence parcouru de murmures les parcourait tous sans exception. Ils n'osaient pas annoncer la nouvelle. Pas qu'ils craignaient Artur. Toutes les personnes présentes avaient l'habitude de travailler avec lui. Mais tout simplement parce qu'eux-mêmes refusaient d'admettre le problème.

"**Et bien, j'attends !**" Insista-t-il.

Se fut le sous-chef de l'équipe de maintenance qui avança à cette remarque. Dans une position implorante. Il espérait qu'Arthur trouverait la solution à ce problème, car l'équipe chargée de s'occuper de _ça_ était en déplacement pour assurer le transfert des rapports.

"**La porte ne fonctionne plus que dans un sens."** Lâcha-t-il, direct.

"**Comment ça, "dans un sens" ?**"

"**Les hommes arrivent à revenir, mais ils ne peuvent plus y retourner. Nous avons réussi à transmettre aux membres restant de rester sur place pour éviter de perdre tout lien avec le monde.**"

Le scientifique se crispa. Et même son demoloss ne pipa son. Il relit le calepin qu'il tenait entre ses mains avant de le jeter de colère sur le sol dans un cri tout aussi frustré que tous ses collègues.

_La porte vers la terre ne les laissait plus passer._

* * *

**Lilly :** Héroïne de l'histoire, transformée en pokémon par d'étranges scientifiques.

**Arthur :** Un des trois scientifiques ayant étudiés la transformation de Lilly. Il est celui qui a remarque que Lilly appréciait sa nouvelle forme.

**Mortimer :** Un des trois scientifiques ayant étudiés la transformation de Lilly. Collègue d'Arthur.

**Auri :** Une aquali qui a aidé Lilly.

**Clora :** Une phyllali qui a aidé Lilly.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Nature sauvage

**Un récapitulatif des personnages est disponible à la fin de ce chapitre ! **

**Helas j'aurais posté ce chapitre après minuit ! Malheur à moi !  
Je n'ai rien à vous dire de particulier sur ce chapitre. Si ce n'est qu'il m'a été particulièrement difficile de faire un choix sur le sujet autour duquel le texte tournera. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que l'histoire est passée de K+ à M. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

J'aurais voulu dormir bien plus que ce que je ne l'avais fait. Mais dès lors que le jour laissa place au crépuscule, mon esprit s'éveilla en même temps que la nuit. J'étais dès à présent une créature nocturne. Cependant, il fallait bien avouer que le nombre d'heures de sommeil passées dans le confortable nid des évolitions m'avait requinqué. J'avais dormi quasiment toute la journée, ce qui n'était sans doute pas rien. Je me redressais alors, ankylosée de toutes mes aventures. Quittant la chaleur de ce nouveau foyer, mon regard ce posa encore une fois sur la forêt, magnifique. Les rayons du soleil avaient beau être moins nombreux, la luminosité ne diminuait pas pour moi. Un hoothoot hulula en haut d'un arbre qui se trouvait au-dessus de la tanière. Je levais la tête vers lui. Il sortit d'un creux de celui-ci, à moitié ensommeillé, il sursauta en me voyant et hulula de mécontentement à mon attention en s'ébrouant les plumes. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à me voir, visiblement.

"**Tu es déjà réveillée !**" Fit la voix de Clora qui s'approchait accompagnée de Auri. "**Nous qui nous attendions à devoir te tirer du lit à coup d'hydrocanon, nous voilà bien déçues...**"

J'eus un sourire timide à sa petite plaisanterie. J'étais contente de voir qu'elles avaient tenu parole. Maintenant que j'étais parfaitement reposée, j'avais l'esprit clair, et je me demandais si elles n'attendaient pas quelque chose en retour pour m'aider ainsi. Je supposais qu'elles allaient bientôt en parler. Peut-être même maintenant...

"**Nous aurons à te parler Auri et moi.** Poursuivit la Phyllali. Confirmant mes pensées. **Mais ce sera après avoir chassé.**"

Je fus déçue de la deuxième partie de sa réponse. J'espérais qu'elles n'allaient pas me demander quelque chose de trop lourd ou de malhonnête. Mais qu'est-ce que les pokémons pouvaient bien faire de malhonnête ? Je ne connaissais pas la nature sauvage des pokémons. Je ne connaissais que l'aspect dresseur. Le seul point de repère que je pouvais avoir était de comparer les pokémons aux animaux de chez nous. Mais mon esprit se centra sur le dernier mot de sa phrase :  
Avais-je bien entendu "chassé" ?

"**Chasser ?**" Répétais-je, les yeux grands ouverts. La Phyllali acquiesça.

"**Oui, chasser, comme je te l'ai dis avant que tu ne t'endormes ! Tu es un pokémon dressé, tu n'as jamais probablement avoir du à le faire. Mais il faut que tu apprennes !**"

"**Encore faut-il que tu saches ce que cela veut dire...**" Maugréa à voix basse Auri, peu convaincue.

Je prenais une forte inspiration, hors de question de me laisser rabaisser. Vu que ma décision était prise, il fallait que je fasse ma place dans ce monde, pour cela que devais être forte.

"**Je sais ce que cela veut dire.**" Commençais-je d'une voix ferme mais contrôlée. "**Mais je...**"

"**Mais tu ne sais pas comment faire.**" Termina Clora qui ne voulait pas que je prenne le dessus trop rapidement.

Hier encore je n'étais qu'un pokémon faible et démunit face à elle. Elle savait bien que dès que j'aurais récupéré j'allais démontrer une force différente, supérieure dès que j'aurais pris mes aises. Mais Clora n'aimait pas qu'on tente de contredire ses plans, c'est pourquoi pour le moment elle s'évertuait à me donner le strict minimum dans l'éventail des possibilités que j'avais. Si elle voulait avoir le dessus sur la proposition qu'elle allait me faire plus tard, il fallait qu'elle contrôle quelque peu ma position de force.

"**Mais... Chasser ?**" Insistais-je.

La situation prenait un peu plus d'ampleur pour moi, car je comprenais parfaitement ce que cela impliquait. Mais dans le pokémonde, jamais cette question ne m'avait effleuré l'esprit. La seule nourriture que l'on donnait au pokémon que je connaissais c'était les baies ou les espèces de croquettes quand il s'agissait de l'animé. Mais quant à savoir de quoi c'était composé... J'eus un frisson. Clora et Auri le remarquèrent. L'Aquali avait bien réagit lorsque j'avais tenté de me défendre de son insinuation. Elle aimait quand les pokémons qu'elle connaissait avaient du cran. Mais elle fut vite déçue de ma réaction à l'annonce de la chasse. Auri, conciliante, poursuivit son explication.

"**Ça ne va pas être simple pour toi. Mais ici tu devras t'y faire, tu dois apprendre.**"

Cette possibilité n'effleurait pas ma tête. Je restais bouche bée devant la Phyllali et l'Aquali qui se regardèrent et acquiescèrent mutuellement en se regardant, avant qu'Auri ne prenne la tête de notre groupe avec Clora qui me poussa amicalement de la tête en avant.

"**Ne t'en fais pas nous allons t'expliquer le long du chemin comment faire et si tu n'y arrives pas nous attraperons quelque chose pour toi.** Fit-elle. **Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas faim, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais beaucoup mangé hier.**"

Et comme pour lui donner raison mon estomac eut un gargouillis. Il me disait qu'il lui fallait un petit déjeuner. Je fis la grimace à ce son tandis que cela amusa le pokémon plante. Peu sûre mais obligée, je suivis le mouvement, cependant convaincue que je ne me permettrais pas de commettre quoi que ce soit. Il devait bien y avoir un autre moyen ? Je ne pouvais pas devenir un animal sauvage comme ça ? J'avais été éduquée de telle manière à me comporter de façon civilisée. Je n'étais plus humaine certes, mais ça ne me retirait pas ce que j'étais au fond. Ruminant ma réflexion, nous partîmes à bon pas de l'endroit où se trouvait la tanière. Je constatais que nous prenions un certain temps avant d'arriver au "terrain de chasse". Pourtant ce n'était pas les pokémons qui manquaient là où nous passions. Nous rencontrâmes plusieurs familles de Nidoking et de Nidoqueen, des oiseaux et même quelques Fouinars.

"**Pourquoi est-ce que nous nous éloignons autant ?**" Demandais-je.

"**On ne chasse pas à côté de chez soit. **Me répondit Clora. **Ça pourrait nous attirer des ennuis et il vaut mieux que nos proies ne sachent pas où nous vivons, elles pourraient être mise en garde de notre arrivée. **"

Auri hocha la tête pour confirmer sans se retourner vers nous. C'était sans compter leurs propres prédateurs qui pouvaient les attaquer si elles n'étaient pas assez discrètes. Elles, elles étaient habituées. L'aquali nota que sur le chemin du retour il faudrait m'en tenir deux mots pour que j'apprenne à me méfier et à faire attention à ne pas être suivi quand je rentrais. En attendant elle commença à renifler voir si elle détectait quelques amuse-gueules. Nous étions descendu beaucoup plus bas dans la montagne par rapport à notre point d'origine. Clora, elle, se concentrait sur moi pour le moment :

"**Donne moi des détails sur toi. Tu sais, on ne sait toujours pas comment tu t'appelles. Hier tu étais dans un tel état...**"

"**Oh, euh... Pardon. Je m'appelle Lilly. Et je... Je vous remercie pour votre aide. Je ne pensais pas vraiment que cela soit possible.**" Répondis-je.

"**Que cela soit possible ?**"

"**Que des pokémons sauvages viennent m'aider naturellement.**"

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement, elle ne me parlerait pas de ça pour le moment.

"**D'où est-ce que tu viens originellement ? Où est-ce que tu es née ?**"

Une question difficile pour moi. Il fallait que je commence à mettre sur pied une histoire pour pouvoir lui répondre. Le mieux que je pouvais faire était de me baser sur ma propre vie et de le transformer à la sauce pokémon.

"**Je ne suis pas née dans la nature. Je suis née dans une pension. J'ai toujours vécue avec des pers... Des humains autours de moi. Mais je ne combattais pas. Je leur tenais... Compagnie.**"

"**Voilà qui ne va pas nous arranger pour la chasse. Qu'est-ce que tu connais comme attaque ?**"

Je fouillais mentalement ma mémoire. Je ne connaissais qu'une de mes capacités.

"**Euh. Ball'ombre ?**" Suggérais-je.

"**Tu n'en connais pas d'autre ?**"

"**Non.**"

"**C'est étrange, pourtant tu as bien évolué, tu as du avoir un quelconque entrainement.**"

Je déglutis. C'était une bonne remarque, un Noctali, une évolution de Évolie devait avoir de l'expérience en combat, de la force, avant d'évoluer. Ce qui n'était pas mon cas. Et je ne pouvais m'inventer des attaques, si jamais je ne les connaissais pas elles penseraient que j'aurais manqué de modestie, tandis que moi je me trouverais ridicule. Tendue, je fis quelques mouvement sur place, arrêtant d'avancer et décida directement de vérifier ce que je pouvais faire. D'un bond je me propulsais en avant pour courir le plus rapidement possible contre un arbre.

BONK.

"**Oh. **Fit Phyllali. **Vive-attaque. Et ensuite ?**"

Contente et rassurée de voir que cela avait fonctionné je fis appelle à mes connaissance de jeu pour voir ce que je pouvais bien tenter d'autre. Auri s'était arrêtée d'avancer pour me regarder elle aussi. Poursuite ? Mise à part courir de la même manière que maintenant je ne voyais pas comment faire... Comme beaucoup d'autres attaques. Il me vint une autre idée, mais techniquement ce n'était pas chose possible pour un Noctali. Oh et puis zut ! J'avais bien des crocs, je pouvais m'en servir, il n'y avait pas d'interdiction !  
Je me jetais sur un large bâton qui trainait là et claqua mes dents sur lui. Il ne résista pas une seconde et vola en éclat. Ce qui me surpris beaucoup au vu de son épaisseur. C'était ahurissant.

"**Et tu sais mordre.**"

Sortant mes griffes je retournais vers le tronc et entailla son écorce d'un coup de patte. Sur une profondeur d'un centimètre, l'arbre était ouvert. Ce qui était énorme pour un coup de griffe sur du bois.

"**Et tu griffes.**"

Je m'arrêtais là très légèrement essoufflée de ces efforts et me tournait vers les deux évolitions. Attendant leur approbation. Elles semblaient en attendre plus. Mais j'étais tellement formatée à mes jeux de consoles que je m'étais restreinte naturellement à quatre attaques. Déjà qu'il m'était extraordinaire d'utiliser des attaques dites impossibles pour un Noctali. Mais c'était totalement idiot, un pokémon qui avait des griffes et des crocs n'allait pas les garder ranger sous prétexte qu'une règle l'interdisait.

"**C'est tout ?"** Fit cette fois Auri.

Je confirmais.

"**Tu ne connais pas d'attaque de ton type mise à part ball'ombre. **Poursuivit Clora. **C'est dommage. Mais pour un pokémon de compagnie, rien de surprenant.**"

Curieusement je me sentis quelque peu insultée à cette remarque. Une certaine fierté commençait à s'installer en moi quelque part. Et je me trouvais honteuse de ne pas savoir quoi faire de plus. J'abaissais tristement ma tête vers le sol. Auri se détourna alors de moi et huma l'air.

"**Clora...**" Fit-elle.

La phyllali se retourna vers son amie. Quand elle vit son allure et sa position elle comprit immédiatement et trottina vers moi pour me mettre en garde : la chasse était ouverte, plus un bruit. Je ne savais pas si je devais les imiter et les suivre, mais elles commencèrent à se faire furtives et à avancer vers un point qu'elles ne lâchaient pas du regard. Peu rassurée à l'idée de chasser des êtres vivants, je me décidais à les suivre quand même, car je voulais apprendre, je voulais m'améliorer. Et essayer était le seul moyen.  
M'aplatissant un peu sur mes pattes, je les suivais comme un félin prêt à bondir. J'étais cependant plus lente, car je calculais moins bien les endroits où mes pattes marchaient et je ne voulais pas faire craquer ou rouler quoi que ce soit. Elles me firent une place entre elles deux et j'observais la scène qui se présentait à nous :

Des rattatas, visiblement une famille, se nourrissait des plantes qui poussaient à un endroit plus éclairé que les autres. Il y avait trois adultes et de nombreux petits. Les adultes veillaient aux grains à tour de rôle, tandis que les petits gambadaient joyeusement aux alentours.  
Mon estomac se noua malgré ma faim. Etait-ce nos futures victimes ? Mais si nous tuions les parents, les petits ne survivraient pas seuls et si nous nous attaquions aux petits... Je ne pouvais pas tuer des enfants. Je tournais la tête vers Auri et Clora. Elles se léchaient les babines. Auri dont les yeux ne bougeaient plus murmura :

"**Clora et moi allons les prendre par les flancs. Ils ne peuvent pas fuir en face en raison du relief. De cette manière tu pourras te jeter facilement sur eux.**"

"**Les adultes d'abord, **poursuivit Clora, **les autres ne sauront pas quoi faire ensuite.**"

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, j'avais une expression horrifiée, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

"**La stratégie est important si tu veux en attraper.**"

Puis elles se séparèrent chacune de leur côté, m'intimant de ne pas bouger de l'endroit où je me trouvais. De toute manière je ne pouvais pas. Je retenais mon souffle et observais, désolée. Jamais je n'avais vu de créatures aussi discrètes. Clora était légèrement plus doué dans ce domaine, mais je pariais qu'Auri était la meilleur attaquante. C'était dans leur caractère. Une fois en position, elle se braquèrent, prêtes à bondir. Et sur un geste synchronisé, elles se jetèrent sur cette famille de rongeurs.

La famille des évolis se défendait pas mal en vitesse. Mais les rattatas étaient bien plus rapides. Cependant l'effet de surprise mis les choses en équilibre. Quand les éclairs vert et bleu quittèrent les buissons les petits se figèrent sur place tandis que les adultes se précipitèrent vers ceux qu'ils pouvaient protéger. Cependant deux d'entre eux furent rapidement mis à terre. Faisant office de boucliers à leur progéniture, les rongeurs se retrouvaient en position de faiblesse et tombèrent sous les coups de crocs. Le sang gicla très vite. Et ma prévision qu'Auri fut la meilleur en attaque se confirma quand elle fut celle qui attaqua le troisième adulte avant de le mettre à terre.  
Quelques petits réussirent à partir en courant, tandis que les autres restaient déboussolés au milieu du carnage. Je n'aimais pas ça. Je devais réagir. Je me jetais alors dans la bataille.

Au départ je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je me retrouvais au-dessus d'un petit qui tremblait. Auri qui allait de petit être en petit être, retirant à chaque fois un souffle de vie allait se diriger vers celui-ci. C'est à ce moment là que je réagis. Je fus la première. Je me jetais dessus tête la première. Ce geste réussi à la faire se détourner vers une autre victime, tandis qu'aussi discrètement que possible j'éloignais ce petit rattata de la scène, que je n'avais pas touché. Je le posais sur le sol, il était pétrifié en boule. Je le regardais alors avec un air de tristesse.

*_Lilly reprend toi, dans ton monde tu mangeais de la viande. Tu ne fais que l'abattre toi-même ici.*_

Pensais-je. Mais voir cette petite boule de poils se gonfler et se dégonfler au rythme de sa respiration me bloquait. Soudainement je portais un autre regard...

Sur terre, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question de devenir végétarienne, car c'était dans l'ordre des choses de manger de la viande. Mais ici... En raison de mes parties de jeux je m'étais attachée à ces créatures, je les voyais comme des êtres intelligents avec leurs propres sentiments... Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à tuer un pokémon quel qu'il soit... Et pourtant... C'était aussi dans l'ordre des choses...  
Je jetais un regard derrière moi. Clora se repaissait d'un des adultes tandis qu'Auri faisait des allés retour entre ses proies et son repas. C'était vraiment extrêmement violent. Cependant, elles avaient assez pour elle. Je poursuivis alors dans l'idée qu'il m'était venu : j'essayais d'être plus rapide qu'elles et j'attrapais deux autres petits. Malheureusement dans ma vitesse j'en blessais un... Du sang s'écoula sur mes babines.

"**Facile les petits. **S'exclama Auri. **Mais je dois avouer que tu te débrouilles bien.**"

Malheureusement ce furent les seuls que je sauvais. Les autres ayant déjà rendu l'âme sous les pattes meurtrières de mes nouvelles amies... J'étais amère. Mais je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir à mon grand regret. Je ne m'attardais cependant pas. La blessure d'un de ceux que je tenais m'avait permis tristement de camoufler ces sauvetages. Je les ramenais au même endroit que le premier qui n'avait pas bougé. Il me regardait, attendant sa sentence. Mais à sa grande surprise, je lui dis de se cacher avec les autres et d'attendre. Ils étaient tellement effrayés qu'ils m'obéirent au mot.

Je fis semblant de manger, m'étalant un peu de sang sur mon museau, bien que cela fut très peu.

"**Aah, ça fait du bien. **Souffla Clora qui finissait déjà son repas. **Je vois que tu t'es débrouillé Lilly. Mais ce ne sont pas ces amuse-gueules qui vont te remplir l'estomac.**"

Elle me regardait sereinement avec un petit sourire. Moi je ne souriais pas. Mais je fis l'effort d'avoir une expression neutre. Auri ne lâchait pas ses carcasses quant à elle. La phrase de Clora me permit de rebondir sur une nouvelle idée.

"**Oui tu as raison, j'ai encore faim... Je me demandais si...**"

Je déglutis pour pouvoir finir ma phrase. Cela avait été un choc pour moi.

"**Si ?**"

"**Si je pouvais continuer de chasser... Pour me nourrir un peu plus et m'entraîner...**"

Clora me regarda interrogative tandis qu'elle faisait soigneusement sa toilette. Auri, elle, finit rapidement son repas et elle ne prit pas ce soin, couverte de sang. Ce fut elle qui répondit à sa place.

"**Est-ce que tu te rappelles du chemin ?**"

J'acquiesçais.

"**Bien, ça te fera les pieds de t'entrainer seule. La nuit tombe, nous on doit aller dormir.**"

"**Auri, **fit Clora, **Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée. Elle n'est dans la forêt que depuis deux jours.**"

"**Ça suffira. Il faut qu'elle s'y habitue de toute manière. Bonne chasse. Lilly.**"

Et elle parti. Clora mit plus de temps à partir. Elle me jeta un regard satisfait avant de me laisser seule.  
Ou presque.

J'étais très surprise de voir qu'elles me mettaient au défi d'y arriver seule aussi directement. Il devait y avoir des pokémons expérimentés malgré tout dans cette forêt. Et pour le coup l'aquali avait oublié de me préciser de faire attention lorsque je rentrerai. Mais je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Car d'un autre côté j'étais soulagée que cela puisse me permettre une chose : aider ces petits rattatas que j'avais sauvé de la mort.

Je me dirigeais vers là où je leur avais dis de se cacher. Ils n'avaient pas bougé. Sauf celui que j'avais blessé. Il me regardait, hargneux. Visiblement c'était celui qui avait le plus de caractère. Mais il n'était pas encore bien téméraire, dès que j'approchais il s'aplati sur le sol du mieux qu'il pouvait, imité par ses frères. La queue et les oreilles basses, je les regardais d'un air désolé. En silence, pendant quelques minutes. Ils furent gênés d'être décris de la sorte, mais ils sentirent quelque chose en moi qui les rassura et qui poussa leur curiosité de telle manière à ce qu'elle fut plus forte que leur peur. Deux s'approchèrent.

Je poussais un faible soupir avant de les attraper par la peau du cou à leur grande surprise. Ils secouèrent leurs petites pattes en protestation, mais je ne lâchais pas. Cependant je les magnais précautionneusement et ça ils le virent car il se calmèrent rapidement. Le troisième qui était le plus courageux ne savait plus où se mettre. Quand il me vit avancer plus profond dans la forêt il hésita mais me suivit rapidement.  
Je voulais leur trouver un nouveau refuge. Petit à petit mon estomac se détendit et poussa de nouveaux grognements, car j'avais malgré tout très faim. Les petits rongeurs se crispèrent à ce son. Mais après m'avoir fixé longuement : ouf ! Par d'alerte je ne les attaquais pas. Je mis un certain temps avant de sentir la présence d'autres de leurs semblables dans les parages. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir et les odeurs de feuilles et de terre mouillée emplissaient toute la forêt. Cela fut positif pour moi car cela me permettait d'approcher un nid que je repérais finalement plus loin. Je du m'approcher doucement. Mais malgré ma tentative pour rester furtive, un rattatac sortit du trou en position d'attaque, me prenant par surprise. Il était bien plus gros que les rattatas adultes que j'avais vu.

Cependant il n'attaqua pas, quand il vit ce que je tenais dans ma gueule et la petite créature qui me suivait d'assez près. Il attendit que je fasse quelque chose, ne bougeant pas de sa position offensive. Lentement alors, je déposais les premiers petits qui se précipitèrent vers ce visage bien plus amical à leurs yeux. Le troisième ne bougea pas d'entre mes pattes et le rattatac fut pris quelque peu au dépourvu de voir arriver ces petits êtres vers lui, qui s'invitaient dans son foyer. Mais il ne les repoussa pas, comment pouvait-il ? Malgré tout il poussa un rugissement de mise en garde, m'intimant de partir à présent. J'obtempérais sans broncher, tandis que le troisième des petits rongeurs me regardait partir sans me lâcher, les autres rentraient dans le nid.

La nuit s'offrait à moi à présent. Mais j'étais très déçue de ces évènements et me demandais si j'étais réellement capable d'y survivre. Un pokémon originellement carnivore pouvait-il survivre en se nourrissant uniquement de baies ? C'était la question que je me posais tandis que je tentais tant bien que mal de retrouver l'arbre à fruit que nous avions déjà croisé lors de mon arrivée. Après une heure ou deux je finis par le dénicher, attrapant les fruits à ma portée. Mais je sentais bien que ça n'apaisait pas ma faim... Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de résoudre ce problème. En attendant, je devais tuer le temps. Je finis par retrouver la niche qui m'avait servi de cachette avant qu'Auri et Clora ne me trouve. Je décidais à m'en faire mon propre repère, bien que je retournerai à la tanière des deux évolitions.

Je commençais alors une longue réflexion.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, je me mis à explorer un peu plus la forêt pour connaitre mon nouveau lieu de vie. Il pleuvait plus fort. Je marchais tranquillement sous les cris des Hoothoot et des Noarfangs. La plupart des créatures herbivores se reposaient à cette heure-ci. C'était très calme. Je montais le long d'une colline sous la cime des arbres, quand, arrivée en haut, des sabots frappèrent le sol menaçant. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'une créature fonçait sur moi. Me projetant plus loin en contrebas dans le boue. J'eus beaucoup de mal à me redresser, le coup m'avait fait mal et je ne m'y attendais pas. Des bruits d'un troupeau parvinrent à mes oreilles et sans me retourner je savais que cela devait être une harde que j'avais effrayée par ma présence de prédateur. Sauf que cette harde semblait visiblement grande et composée de pokémons plutot grands. Je n'étais pas dans une bonne position pour pouvoir savoir de ce qu'il s'agissait, je voulais juste me redresser et partir en courant. Maladroitement j'y parvenais avant de me retrouver piétiner. Je fonçais à toute allure ne me retournant pas car je savais que ça allait me ralentir et causer ma perte. Des sabots plus rapides cependant me rattrapèrent, j'entendis la bête se cabrer, s'apprêtant à m'écraser de tout son poids, j'étais fichue !

Mais rien ne se produisit... Je ne sus pas pourquoi, je me hâtais de rentrer rejoindre les filles.

Derrière moi, le pokémon qui m'avait rattrapé souffla de ses larges naseaux. Il s'abaissa à ce qui l'avait arrêté. Car, caché dans les herbes, tout petit, se trouvait un jeune rattata qui s'était mis sur son chemin.

"**Pourquoi ?**" Fit le grand herbivor.

"**Ce Noctali m'a protégé moi et mes frères. Je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse de mal !**"

Il s'agissait du plus téméraire des trois souriceaux sauvés plus tôt. Qui m'avait suivit, trop curieux. Le haydaim, chef de sa harde, de ses bois rayonnant se redressa de toute sa stature.

Un carnivore qui épargne une de ses proies. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait pareille histoire.

* * *

**Lilly : **Héroïne de l'histoire transformée en pokémons par d'étranges scientifiques.

**Auri : **Aquali ayant aidé Lilly à survivre dans la forêt.

**Clora : **Phyllali ayant aidé Lilly à survivre dans la forêt.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Sur la piste

**Il est temps que vous en sachiez un peu plus ! =P Je vous offre aujourd'hui un chapitre qui sera extérieur à la vision de Lilly. Chapitre très dur à écrire d'ailleurs. **

**Je vous rappelle qu'un résumé des personnages est disponible en fin de chapitre.**

* * *

Haru courrait du mieux qu'il pouvait entre ses collègues du commissariat de Volucité. C'était un des plus grands centres de police qui rassemblait de nombreuses personnes dans le monde. Faisant de ce lieu un des QG de la police internationale. Et justement, un de ses membres, situé à Sinnoh, l'avait contacté car on avait retrouvé un début de piste pour une certaine enquête. Zigzagant entre tout le monde il s'évertuait à trouver une de ses supérieurs, après un croisement de bureaux il entra en trombe dans son bureau.

"- **Capitaine ! **Hurla-t-il dans un souffle."

Mais sitôt il posa un pied dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'il marcha sur une petite pile de dossiers posés là. Le pauvre homme tomba à la renverse, renversant ses propres dossiers à lui, sur l'affaire qu'il amenait. Il se cogna l'arcade contre un coin de la chaise devant lui, dans un grincement de douleur.

"- **Haru.** Repondit une voix féminine. **Respectez votre grade, vous n'entrez pas dans n'importe quel bureau !"**

Il la reconnaissait bien là. Sans un mot, tenant son arcade blessée d'une main et rassemblant dans un tas de papiers froissés ses documents avec l'autre, il se redressa avec difficulté. Il tenta alors d'ignorer sa blessure et se mit au garde à vous, dévoilant une plaie pas jolie à voir qui s'écoulait sur son visage. Sa supérieure fut surprise intérieurement dans quel piteux état venait de se mettre son officier. Elle évita de le faire languir.

"- **Rompez !** **Et allez immédiatement à l'infirmerie, vous me parlerez une fois rétabli. **

\- **N-Non Madame ! **Lui répondit son officier."

Elle leva les yeux de ce qu'elle était en train de noter, soulevant un sourcil qui questionnait le refus d'un ordre d'un supérieur. Elle ne pliait pas quand à l'attitude à avoir vis à vis de ça. Tout le monde le savait et se soumettait à sa dureté. Mais Haru refusait de partir, le sujet était important et sa blessure superficielle. Au mieux, il aurait un bon petit cocard pour quelques jours.

"- **Excusez-moi, je veux dire : Non capitaine !**" Corrigea-t-il sans bouger de sa place.

Jennifer apprécia la correction et en retour elle se posa la question de pourquoi Haru refusait de lui obéir. Les seuls cas où cela pouvait arriver étaient ceux où il s'agissait d'affaire qu'elle traitait. Elle s'enfonça alors dans le dossier de son fauteuil et lâcha on stylo, signe qu'elle acceptait de l'écouter.

"**\- Bien officier, je vous écoute.**"

Haru se détendit mais resta bien droit. Le manque de familiarité était une habitude chez elle. Cela le mettait horriblement mal à l'aise, mais au moins à présent il pouvait parler. Et il était sûr que ce qu'il avait apporté allait l'intéresser :

"**\- Traces de l'éclair blanc trouvées mon capitaine !**" Fit-il simplement et solennellement.

Et le sourire qu'il attendait tant se fit apparaitre sur le visage de la femme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Cependant elle aimait mettre à l'épreuve ses subordonnés, elle n'en démordait pas. Gardant son sourire carnassier sur le coin des lèvres elle poursuivit :

"**\- Bien Officier Haru. Allez à l'infirmerie maintenant, nous en parlerons plus tard.**

**\- Mon capitaine !"**

Il n'était pas un bleu, malgré son grade il avait de l'expérience et il savait que si on laissait du répit à l'éclair blanc ils perdraient aussitôt sa trace. Et ceci, ni lui ni elle ne le souhaitaient. Ils voulaient tout les deux mettre la main sur ce phénomène qu'était l'éclair blanc. Il essaya alors de l'appâter avec un autre argument :

"- **Mon capitaine les traces sont toutes fraiches !**"

Il savait que de cette manière il allait gagner leur petit jeu. Car quoi qu'il pouvait se passer, ils étaient tout les deux trop impatients pour attendre la suite ne serait-ce que pour soigner une blessure légère. Jennifer fit mine alors de mordre à l'appât et les vraies affaires pouvaient commencer. Elle ferma la porte coulissante automatique derrière Haru et baissa les stores sur ses murs vitrés.

"- **Puisque vous insistez officier Haru, je décline toute responsabilité en cas de perte de conscience vis à vis de votre personne. Amenez-moi ce que vous avez déniché.**

Il lui tendit les papiers abîmés. Mais peu importait à cette femme, tant que les informations y étaient bonnes.

"**\- Des traces près de la forêt de Vestigion dans la région de Sinnoh ? **Lut-elle à voix haute.

\- **Oui. **Confirma le jeune homme. **C'est Bastian qui m'en a informé. Vous connaissez la qualité de ses informations. **

**\- Qu'est-ce que Sen y faisait ?**

**\- Sen ?**

Haru regarda sa supérieure avec un air perdu. Elle fit la moue, c'était un de ses coéquipiers les plus éveillés mais il n'avait cependant pas réussi à mettre la main sur toutes les informations concernant leur cible. Elle lui répondit en soupirant :

**"- Oui : Sen. Il s'agit de son nom.**

**\- De son nom ? Mais comment le savons-nous ?**

**\- Il existe quelques rares personnes qui ont pu lui adresser la parole. **

**\- Lui adresser la parole ?!**

**\- Moui. Visiblement certaines personnes ont réussi à l'approcher, comme un certain dénommé Djarkal, un ranger. C'est lui qui m'a donné le nom de l'éclair blanc.**"

Ça c'était la meilleur. Haru n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors que lui et Jennifer cherchaient désespérément un moyen d'attraper l'éclair blanc, alias Sen, d'autres arrivaient à venir lui taper la "discute" et à récolter beaucoup plus d'informations sur lui.

"- **Mais ne rêvez pas trop officier Haru. Ces informations sont vieilles et n'ont pu être récoltées que lorsque Sen faisait ses petites sauteries de ci de là. Se faisant, il n'est pas étonnant que certaines personnes aient du agir directement sur le terrain. **

\- **Où est-ce que l'éclair blanc se trouvait lorsqu'il a croisé ce fameux Djarkal ? **

**\- À bourg palette. Mais restons concentrés sur le dossier présent voulez-vous.**"

Encore une fois, cela exaspérait l'officier de police. Comment son capitaine pouvait passer sur une telle information ?! En apprenant cela, il découvrait par la même occasion que leur suspect avait réussi à traverser l'océan pour venir agir par chez eux ! Cependant il n'en fit pas remarque. Car il constata qu'il aurait du lui-même s'en rendre compte lorsqu'il avait pris connaissance de ce dossier : en suivant les actions de ce "Sen" il aurait bien vu que son champ d'action était large et s'étendait au monde. Bien que de manière hétérogène.

"- **Euh, oui vous avez raison. **Admit-il, se pliant à la volonté de son chef.

\- **A-t-on plus d'information sur le moment où il a été vu ?**

**\- Euh, oui ! **

**\- Décrivez.**

Elle avait bien évidemment le dossier sous les yeux, mais ne prenait pas la peine de le lire.

\- **Bastian l'a suivit du mieux qu'il pouvait dès qu'il l'a aperçut. Visiblement S-Sen trafiquait quelques choses avec les pokémons sauvages de la région.**

**\- Trafiquait ?**

**\- On n'a pas plus d'informations que ça. Bastian a pu seulement constaté qu'il se rassemblait régulièrement avec ces pokémons et qu'ils l'ont suivi peu de temps après il ne sait où. **

**\- Toujours dans la forêt de Vestigion ?**

**\- Oui, la partie Est.**"

Un silence s'installa. Jennifer réfléchissais, accoudé à son bureau de façon désobligeante et tenant la feuille d'une main. Si on ne la connaissait pas on aurait pu croire qu'elle lisait ce qu'il s'y trouvait pour mieux savoir comment agir. En réalité il n'en était rien. Elle n'avait pas besoin de cette paperasse pour prendre une décision.

Ils n'avaient pas tant d'informations que cela sur l'éclair blanc. Il valait mieux prendre des précautions pour comprendre ce qu'il tramait. S'il rassemblait des pokémons c'était sans doute pour abattre de nouveau un coup sur ce qu'il détestait tant : les études, l'élevage et les dresseurs de pokémons. On ne savait pas pourquoi il détestait tant cela. Mais il était bien déterminé à détruire tout ce qui avait un rapport avec, surtout les laboratoires. Mais de ce qu'en savait Jennifer, bien que la region de Sinnoh fut éloignée de celle d'Unys, il n'y avait rien de ce genre à Vestigion. Il ne s'agissait que d'une ville banale.  
Le capitaine était partagée : elle devait mener une enquête avant d'agir, mais c'était risqué car l'éclair blanc était plutôt du genre rapide. D'où son nom : il passe comme un éclair, parti aussi vite qu'il était venu. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

"-** Bon... **Soupira-t-elle, déçue de devoir prendre tant de tact. **Dit à Bastian d'ouvrir une enquête directement sur les lieux. Malheureusement c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment. Et allez à l'infirmerie maintenant !**"

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent. Mortimer sortit de la salle de repos. Arthur l'attendait dehors, assis sur le banc d'attente en caressant son démolosse. Il avait aussi sorti son arcanin qui s'était lové du mieux qu'il pouvait autour de son maitre. Quand le scientifique aperçut son ami sortir il se redressa aussitôt :

"- **Est-ce qu'elle va mieux ?** Demanda-t-il plaintif.

\- **Oui ne t'en fais pas. Mis à part son bras cassé elle n'a rien de grave tu sais.**"

Il s'agissait de Molly. Elle avait été blessée durant la bataille et vu qu'ils étaient tout les trois liés comme les doigts de la main, cela l'avait fait s'inquiéter énormément. Bien que cela fut encore plus difficile pour Mortimer qui lui avait quelques sentiments pour elle. Heureusement, il était le médecin du groupe. C'était lui qui avait pu prendre soin d'elle. Arthur lui était l'expert en pokémon.

"- **Fiou. Je suis soulagé de l'apprendre, surtout pour toi. **Soupira Arthur soulagé. Il lança un clin d'œil vers son ami.

\- **Dans tout mal il a du bien à prendre. **Répondit-il avec un air entendu. **Je crois que ça nous a beaucoup rapproché tout les deux. Comme quoi il s'agit parfois d'un rien et... **"

Sa voix s'éteignit. Il essayait d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu ressentir si justement cela n'avait pas été rien. Il remercia sa chance que la jeune femme soit encore vivante. Ils avaient perdu deux hommes et trois étaient gravement blessés, contre huit blessés légers. Il y avait eut malgré tout des dégâts dans leurs rangs. Arthur agit vite lorsqu'il vit son compère avoir une expression sombre. Il lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule pour le sortir de ses idées noires et lui fit un grand sourire. Mortimer l'en remercia. Coude à coude, ils s'éloignèrent de la salle de repos, tous ceux qui avaient été touchés durant l'attaque avaient besoin de se reposer à présent. Mortimer lança la conversation :

"- **Je ne vois pas ton Élecsprint. Tu ne le fais pas sortir ? Il a été lui aussi blessé ? **

-** Non, **répondit Arthur, **il est sorti. Je lui ai demandé d'essayer de voir s'il pouvait trouver la trace de Lilly dans les bois proches. Avec cette pluie je ne peux pas envoyer mon arcanin. Ni mon démoloss.**

\- **Je doute que tu puisses la retrouver de cette manière.**

-** Je le sais bien, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Mais vu le temps toute trace a du être effacée.**"

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'espace éventré où se trouvait précédemment la salle où leur expérience était retenue. Le pokémon d'Arthur revenait vers lui, trempé, sans avoir pu trouver quoi que ce soit. Le pauvre n'y pouvait rien. Même la truffe la plus affutée ne pouvais trouver trace sous la pluie. Surtout dans une forêt sauvage. Le scientifique l'accueillit avec une serviette qu'il gardait sur l'épaule et commença à l'essuyer tout en poursuivant :

"** \- Je me demandais si elle allait revenir d'elle-même. Elle a du constater où elle se trouvait à présent. **

**\- Personnellement j'espère qu'elle n'a pas succombé aux pokémons sauvages... **Répondit Mortimer en s'accroupissant devant l'endroit désolé. **Elle n'a pas à subir ça et après tout elle est à la base une humaine. **"

Un silence gêné prit place entre les deux hommes. Ils ne voulaient pas de mal en soit. Et il craignait qu'il ne me soit arrivé quelque chose, s'en sentant responsable. Arthur préféra détourner légèrement le sujet en rebondissant sur une des choses qu'avait dit Mortimer :

"- **C'est quand même étrange... Nous savons que nous avons des racines communes avec les gens de la terre. Pourtant leur adn est légèrement différent. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons pu tenter l'expérience avec elle.**

**\- Tu as aussi trouvé la réponse sur pourquoi le produit était inefficace sur les enfants ? **

**\- Hum... Une théorie. Je crois que leur croissance n'étant pas fini leur corps corrigeait sans cesse les changements que nous tentions de faire. Je ne me souviens plus exactement de l'âge de Lilly, mais elle était assez vieille je suppose. **

**\- Quelque part ce n'est pas plus mal. Les tests sur les enfants nous auraient apporté des problèmes avec les autorités...**

**\- Ça ne m'a pas plus d'essayer quand même...**

**\- Tu n'avais pas le choix...**"

De nouveau, un silence. Le sujet était épineux. Mais on leur avait coupé l'herbe sous leurs pieds, ils avaient beaucoup de leurs propres questions qui restaient sans réponse. Mortimer aurait voulu continuer à étudier la différence entre les humains du pokémonde et ceux de la Terre. Arthur lui aurait voulu comprendre à quel moment dans l'arbre généalogique ceux-ci c'étaient divisés en deuxgroupes différents.

"- **Malheureusement, nous n'avons plus Lilly pour comparer. Bien que l'expérience ait été une réussite totale... **

\- **Oui, il nous faudrait d'autres personnes maintenant, ou bien la retrouver.**"

En repensant à moi cela rappela à Arthur qu'ils avaient gardé mes affaires. Peut-être que s'il en apprenait un peu plus sur moi il pourrait avoir une idée vers où j'aurais pu me diriger en m'enfuyant. Il partagea l'idée avec son ami qui n'était pas sûr que cela apporte quelque chose :

"- **Elle n'avait pas grand chose sur elle,** commença-t-il, **je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourra t'aider.**

\- **Je ne sais pas, mais parfois en ce mettant à la place des gens, on arrive mieux à les comprendre et à deviner comment ils agissent. Si jamais tu as besoin de moi tu sais où me trouver.**

\- **Oui.**"

Le scientifique s'en alla, ses pokémons préférèrent rester sur place, mis à part son Arcanin qui ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle, loyal. Il se dirigeait vers le laboratoire. Quand la transformation avait eut lieu, cela avait pris un peu plus d'une semaine avant d'être accomplie. Au départ il me gardait sous une garde sérieuse pour surveiller mon état, à une certaine avancé ils avaient du me retirer ce que je portais. J'avais une sacoche avec moi. Ce fut la première chose qu'Arthur récupéra. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil et commença à étudier ce qu'il pouvait dénicher :

Un billet de train, deux trousseaux de clefs, un stylo, quelques notes griffonnées... Il essaya de déchiffrer ce que j'y avais noté. Il constata qu'il s'agissait d'une liste assez conséquente de choses à faire, il comprit que j'étais plutôt du genre débordée. Il s'attarda sur quelques lignes où j'avais noté que je devais passer à l'hôpital et voir de la famille, mais rien d'autre. Mais il était persuadé que si je m'étais aussi vite adapté à ma nouvelle forme c'est que quelque chose m'y poussait.

La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit laissant Mortimer entrer.

"- **Excuse-moi, je viens d'avoir une idée.**"

Arthur lui fit signe de poursuivre, silencieux.

"- **La porte ne fonctionne plus que dans un sens n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que les personnes encore présentes sur place pourraient... Nous amener des terriens ?**"

L'idée de son amie apporta un éclat de joie dans l'esprit d'Arthur, cela se remarqua très vite à son expression. Aussitôt l'idée proposée que les deux s'élancèrent dans le tunnel qui menait au passage. Cependant Mortimer se posait une question :

"- **Cela ne te dérange pas d'accomplir encore cette expérience sur d'autres personnes ?**

**\- Ne soit pas idiot ! **S'exclama-t-il en réponse. **Ce ne sera plus sur des enfants vu que ce fut un échec et tu sais très bien que nous avons déjà travaillé sur le processus inverse !**

**\- Oui ! Et je trouve ça toujours aussi incroyable ! Cela pourrait expliquer beaucoup de théorie sur l'origine des pokémons !**"

Bondissant gaiement vers la grotte où ceux qui y travaillaient furent surpris de leur brusque arrivée, surtout avec une telle joie, Arthur se dirigea vers le sous-chef de l'équipe de maintenance pour leur faire part de leur avis. Et ils ne furent pas les seuls à reprendre courage à cette suggestion. Les équipes se mirent à travailler alors pour envoyer un message de l'autre côté. Ils attendaient la réponse avec impatiente.

Quand soudain,

L'alarme s'enclencha.

Comme une gifle pour leur enlever aussitôt la joie qui leur revenait, tous se figèrent à cette entente attendant un coup fatidique. Mais après quelques minutes perplexes, ils se rendirent compte que ce n'était pas l'alarme générale. Elle sonnait différemment.

Elle sonnait l'arrivé d'intrus, de personnes telles qu'eux. Bien que moins violente, leur réaction ne se fit cependant pas différente. Un périmètre de sécurité commença à se boucler autour de la grotte et tout le long du tunnel. Tandis qu'une équipe plus minime se dirigeait vers l'autre partie du complexe prêt à le défendre du mieux qu'ils le pourraient au vu des dégâts déjà subit. Arthur avait réussi à convaincre Mortimer de rester à la grotte. Il ne voulait pas qu'un autre de ses amis soit blessé. Mais dieu qu'il priait pour que ce ne soit pas l'éclair blanc qui revenait vérifier que leur défaite était totale ! Seules les parties d'études avaient été touchées la première fois. Mais quelque chose rassura le scientifique : l'alarme ne sonnait pas du côté extérieur de la montagne, cela ne signifiait qu'une seul chose : les équipes tentaient de se faire discrètes. Donc les intrus...

Il envoya un peu plus d'hommes surveiller la salle de repos. Bien que les pokémons des blessés veillaient au grain, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Arthur s'approcha du chef de la sécurité qui observait la forêt depuis un mur détruit :

"- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **Lui demanda-t-il tout bas.

\- **On a repéré des membres de la police qui quadrillaient la zone dans la forêt... **Souffla le chef. **Deux d'entre eux se rapprochent dangereusement de notre direction. **"

Arthur se tut. Tout ce qu'il se passait ici devait être gardé secret. Ou ils perdraient le contrôle total du passage aussi bien de leur côté que de l'autre...

"- **Si la police commence à enquêter par ici cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. **Continua le chef en se mettant à regarder fixement Arthur, froid.

\- **Ne me regardez pas comme ça, rien n'a filtré par chez nous, nous sommes tous de confiance. **

**\- Il n'empêche cependant leur présence ! **

**\- C'est peut-être l'éclair...**"

Il ignorait tant bien que mal le regard soutenu qu'on lui faisait. Il se contentait de scruter les arbres pour voir s'il n'y voyait rien apparaitre. Ses deux premiers pokémon étaient déjà tapis dans les fourrés, il envoya son arcanin à son tour, bien qu'il appréciait peu savoir ses deux pokémons feu sous la pluie.

"- **Éclair ou non, c'est à vous de prendre la décision. **Poursuivit le garde.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- En l'absence de l'équipe principale c'est la votre qui prend la tête des lieux. **

**\- Nikki est sur place ? **

**\- Oui.**"

Le chef lui passa une radio qu'il alluma tout de suite. Nikki était l'éclaireur de la base.

"**\- Nikki. C'est Arthur, décrit moi la situation.**

**\- Yoh papi, ici Nikki. **Répondit une voix légèrement brouillé et faible. **Les deux poulets qui se rapprochent suivent les traces qu'à laisser l'autre tiplouf blanc ! **

**\- Ils sont là pour ça ?**

**\- Ouai, on connait tous l'éclair. Tout le monde le cherche. Evidemment, sauf que c'est pour notre pomme là. Le fils de pute à laisser des traces qui amène jusqu'à nous. **"

Le chef de la sécurité continuait d'insister de son regard perçant. Il insista :

**"- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? "**

Arthur hésita.

"**\- C'est vous la sécurité, pas moi.**

**\- Soit on a de la chance et il ne dépasseront pas un certain périmètre, mais ce ne sera que parti remise car il reviendront continuer leur enquête, soit on les attrape maintenant évitant ainsi qu'ils aillent crier à tout va qu'il y a quelque chose par ici.**"

Le scientifique repris la radio :

"**\- Nikki ils sont combien ?**

**\- Quatre, mais les deux autres sont à perpette les piafabecs ! Ils explorent quasiment l'autre flan d'la montagne. J'ai mon collègue qui dit qu'ils ont pas de contact entre eux. **

**\- D'accord... On va attraper les deux premiers et faire passer ça pour un accident alors...**

**\- Je peux sortir ma brute ?! Non parce que provoquer les accidents ça me connait ! **

**\- Oui tu peux, mais ne les amoches pas, ils faut qu'on sache pourquoi ils sont là.**

**\- Retenu chef ! Héhéhé c'est la saison des amours mon gars !**"

* * *

Bastian avançait prudemment accompagné de son collègue. Il était le meilleur pisteur de la région et il avait entendu parlé depuis longtemps de Sen, l'éclair blanc. Il rêvait de le rencontrer en personne. Être capable de chose aussi grande... Il avait une petite idée de pourquoi celui-ci agissait comme ça, en détruisant ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Et Bastian était persuadé qu'on pouvait le raisonné à agir plus calmement, sans avoir à passer par la destruction.

Mais il se demandait ce qu'il l'amenait dans cette région perdue cependant. Qu'avait-il à gagner à venir faire des ravages par ici ? Quoi qu'il en fût, il avait bien fait son travail, au détriment de la forêt... Même les arbres avaient subit quelques ravages.

Un craquement sinistre le fit s'arrêté, lui et son compagnon. Les pokémons sauvages se turent tous d'un coup. Les deux hommes mirent main sur leur pokéball immédiatement, ils connaissaient la région et ses dangers. Et le silence d'une forêt est annonciateur de désastre. Et cela fut vite confirmé.

Dans un grognement sonore une masse imposante commença à se rapprocher d'eux : un vieux ursaring expérimenté...

* * *

**Lilly : **Héroïne de l'histoire, transformée en noctali par d'étranges scientifiques.

**Arthur : **Premier scientifique ayant assisté à la transformation de Lilly. Il est celui qui a constaté qu'elle prenait gout à sa nouvelle forme.

**Mortimer : **Second scientifique ayant assisté à la transformation de Lilly.

**Molly : **Troisième scientifique ayant assisté à la transformation de Lilly.

**Nikki : **Espion de la base où se trouve le passage vers la terre.

**Haru : **Officier de police à Volucité.

**Jennifer : **Capitaine de police à Volucité.

**Bastian : **Officier de police à Vestigion.


	7. Chapitre 6 - Dette de sang

**Hey tout le monde ! Il parait que si un biologiste lit ma fanfic il risquerait de s'arracher les cheveux. :P Je vais essayer de tout écrire le plus réaliste possible. Mais c'est très difficile et cela reste une fiction, après tout. Déjà le chapitre 6... Vaut mieux prendre son temps pour faire une histoire qui tient la route.**

**Surtout que j'évite de trop modifier le pokémonde, car j'essaye de faire quelque chose de plausible. Si je modifie tout, même les villes, vous ne suivriez plus correctement. C'est là qu'il faut apprendre à faire des histoires que les lecteurs puissent apprécier au détriment de ce qu'on voudrait. :')**

**Je tiens à vous rappeler, comme à mon habitude, qu'un résumé des personnages est disponible en fin de texte. À partir de ce chapitre il sera plus détaillé car les personnages commencent à prendre plus d'ampleur.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture. **

**Ha ! Et dans un des précédents chapitres je me suis gourée ! C'était un haydaim et non un vivaldaim !**

* * *

Un hélicoptère atterrit sur le plus haut des bâtiments de Safrania. L'édifice était quelque peu hétérogène dans sa structure, on aurait dit qu'on avait construit du neuf par-dessus du vieux, ou bien qu'on avait restauré des parties qui avaient été détruites... Malgré tout, cela restait la pièce maîtresse de la ville : le QG de la sylphe Sarl. Précieusement gardé aussi bien au pied de l'immeuble, qu'à son sommet. L'hélicoptère fut d'ailleurs accueilli par quatre gardes bien musclés dont les Yanmas vrombissaient en tournoyant au-dessus d'eux. Ces pokémons étaient appréciés en tant que gardiens des airs car ils pouvaient mettre à terre tout intrus sans avoir à aller à son contact grâce à leurs ondes de choc et leur vue à 360°.  
Plusieurs hommes sortirent du véhicule, tous habillés en tenue de civil. Il en était cependant un qui sortait du lot, un homme qui devait avoir la trentaine. Son cuir chevelu était rasé à la manière militaire et il portait un col roulé noir qui soulignait ses formes sveltes. Les autres le laissaient passer pour qu'il ouvre la marche. Et bon dieu que celui-ci était content d'être enfin arrivé !  
Ils avaient traversé l'océan ainsi que les régions de Johto et Kanto avant d'arriver à destination. Ce n'était pas un voyage de tout repos. Il avait des courbatures plein le dos, les articulations rouillées et surtout une mauvaise humeur qui se dégageait tout autour de lui. Il fallait qu'il se dégourdisse ou bien ses hommes allaient passer un sale quart d'heure. Alors qu'il commençait à faire une petite trotte sur le toit devant les yeux avisés des gardes, il constata avec surprise qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui les attendait. Il redressa la tête, dévisagea la personne en question et son sourire se dessina à la place de la grimace qui ornait son visage :

Les cheveux rouges de la personne qui se tenait devant lui commençaient à se teindre de gris... Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'émettre une très forte aura, signe d'une personne encore pleine de forces et de vigueur.

Avec un sourire carnassier, l'homme au col roulé s'avança à grand pas vers lui et tendit sa main pour serrer la sienne.

"- **Et bien mon ami, on n'a pas encore fini d'épier les oreilles de ceux qui se sont repentis ?**" Dit-il avec une voix faussement innocente.

L'homme en face de lui ne répondit rien. Il se contentait de scruter l'individu en face de lui de ses yeux bleus, froid. Il lui serra cependant la main, démontrant de sa présence par la pression qu'il exerça lorsque leurs paumes se rencontrèrent. L'homme à col roulé regretta douloureusement ce geste avant de poursuivre.

"**\- Non ? Tu n'es pas là pour encore nous surveiller... ?** Reprit-il en secouant sa main ankylosée.

\- **Si... **Répondit finalement le second. **Je n'ai jamais cessé, Cobalt.**"

Le dit Cobalt retint un frisson. Cet homme était fou ! Cela faisait maintenant plus de vingt-quatre ans et pourtant il n'avait pas lâché le morceau. Il y a dix ou quinze ans, il aurait eut tort... Mais aujourd'hui si _cette_ personne venait à mettre de nouveau le nez dans leurs affaires, tout allait recommencer.

L'homme aux cheveux roux eut à son tour un sourire. Il y avait bien des choses qu'il allait être abordées aujourd'hui. Et il était heureux de savoir que son flair ne l'avait pas trompé. Comme toujours. Il resta silencieux tandis que tout le monde descendait vers l'accès intérieur du bâtiment, sa cape virevoltant au gré du vent provoqué par les Yanmas.

* * *

Le jour commençait doucement à se lever. Mes anneaux se faisaient moins lumineux, ce qui était plutôt pratique pour me faire une idée de l'heure qu'il était ! Je rentrais à moitié couverte de boue au bercail. J'avais du m'y reprendre à deux fois pour retrouver le bon chemin, mais finalement j'y étais parvenue. Dieu que ce pokémon sauvage qui m'avait poursuivit m'avait fait peur ! Quelque part, ce n'était pas plus mal que je me sois perdue sur le retour, de cette manière, même s'il m'avait encore suivit il aurait été semé au détour d'un bosquet. Je notais mentalement qu'il fallait que je fasse attention à chaque fois que je rentrais, pour éviter d'avoir des ennuies. Ce qui faisait une chose à m'apprendre en moins pour Auri.  
Ce fut Clora qui m'accueillit la première à mon retour. Elle était un peu perplexe de me voir dans cet état et recula un peu tandis je m'approchais d'elle. Beuark ! Elle ne voulait surtout pas que je la salisse ! Mais elle m'attendait malgré tout de pied ferme et j'avais une petite idée de la raison : elle voulait me parler la veille. Je m'assis alors face à elle, attendant qu'elle aborde le sujet, mais tout d'abord elle se détourna de moi pour héler :

"- **Auriiii ! Viens, dépêche toi ! Le jour se lève ! Et en plus Lilly est arrivée !**"

Un grognement si fit entendre, je distinguais une forme aquatique sous un tas de feuille au centre du nid qui bougeais avec difficulté.

"- **Aurii !** Continua de brailler Clora.

\- **C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arri-ive...** " Finit par soupirer l'aquali en se tirant dehors.

Elle traina littéralement sur le sol pour rejoindre son amie et se lova contre elle en s'allongeant encore sur le sol. Visiblement, il lui fallait du temps pour se lever. Clora allait continuer de râler contre elle quand tout à coup Auri eut d'elle-même un sursaut en me voyant :

"** \- Non mais c'est quoi cette tenue ?!**" Cria-t-elle indignée.

Je n'eus aucunement le temps de lui répondre : je me retrouvais sous un jet d'eau qui me poussa à un mètre d'écart par rapport où je me trouvais.

Brrr. Au moins ça remettait les idées au clair. Cette douche glacée était effectivement bienvenue, mais j'aurais préféré qu'on me prévienne avant de lancer l'attaque. Je l'observais alors, un sourcil levé, les poils dégoulinants. Elle restait figée dans une expression innommable, tremblante d'un "oooooh" qui avant était un puissant jet d'eau. On aurait dit qu'elle continuait d'utiliser son pouvoir sans que rien ne sorte. Puis "pouf" ! Elle se rallongeait contre son amie comme si rien ne s'était passé. On aurait dit un enfant. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

Clora secoua la tête ignorant ce qu'il venait de se passer tandis que je me secouais pour me sécher. Elle commença alors à parler :

"**\- Excuse-là elle n'est vraiment pas du matin. Mais même si elle n'en a pas l'air, elle prend bien part à la conversation.**

Je lui pointais de mes yeux la loque qui trainait à ses pieds.

**\- Non, non ! Vraiment !** Poursuivit-elle. **Ne t'en fais pas. Comme tu le sais, on voulait te parler avant qu'on parte chasser et qu'on te laisse te débrouiller seule. Je suppose que tu ne t'en es sorti pas trop mal d'ailleurs. Je suppose...**

Elle repensa à mon état d'arrivée.

**\- ... Enfin, là n'est pas la question, on se chargera de t'apprendre ce que tu ne sais pas faire.**

**\- Je vous en remercie beaucoup, encore une fois. **Dis-je.

Elle acquiesça.

\- **Bon ce dont nous voulions te parler est un peu particulier. Comme tu le vois, Auri et moi vivons toutes les deux ensembles, et ce depuis un bout de temps. **

**\- Hm-hm ?**

**\- Mais malgré nos talents de chasseuses nous n'arrivons pas à tout équilibrer. Cela fait plusieurs reprise que nous nous faisons chasser de notre nid. Trouver un lieu décent et confortable deviens difficile pour nous. Nous ne sommes que deux. On ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça une meute...**

**\- Je crois commencer à deviner où tu veux en venir.**

**\- Bien ! Donc la proposition est simple : grâce à toi nous pouvons être sures de toujours avoir quelqu'un éveillé en dehors du nid. La nuit, aussi bien que le jour. Je sais bien que la proposition est très brusque et qu'on ne se connait pas. Mais est-ce que tu veux bien rejoindre notre groupe ? **

Je levais la tête interrogative.

\- **Ce n'est pas déjà le cas... ?** Tentais-je peu sûre.

-** Si, si, bien sûr. **Rectifia-t-elle. **Mais nous devions te le demander officiellement. De plus, nous ne vivrons pas au même rythme, toi la nuit, nous le jour... On peut s'accommoder de quelques moments de groupe, toutes ensembles. Aube ou crépuscule...**

**\- CRÉPUSCUUULE ! **Fit brusquement Auri, qui tenait à ses grasses matinées.

\- **Ha ! **Rigola Clora. **On s'organisera correctement petit à petit. On apprendra à se connaître. Mais surtout il faut qu'on soit bien d'accord : tu dois nous protéger ! **

**\- Vous protéger ?**

J'étais quelque peu surprise par cette demande. Elles étaient censées être celles qui avaient le plus d'expérience en milieu sauvage. Et vu mes premières rencontres il était risqué de parier sur moi pour protéger qui que ce soit. Mais Clora eut un sursaut d'admiration :

\- **Non mais tu as vu ta taille ?! Je ne sais pas ce que ton dresseur t'a donné à bouffer, mais tu pourrais faire fuir un démolosse si tu le voulais ! **

Je souris façon grimace, il y en avait un à qui je n'avais pas du tout fait peur... Elle ne l'aperçut pas et poursuivit :

\- **Oui bon, on sait que tu as besoin d'être un peu encadrée...**

**\- Même beaucoup. **Coupa Auri qui petit à petit refaisait surface.

\- ... **Mais une fois que tu seras à l'aise ici tu seras au top ! En retour de notre aide on te demande juste de nous protéger des pokémons sauvages !**

Perplexe mais aussi ravi qu'on me donnait une telle valeur, j'arborais une expression un peu plus intéressée. Mes vieilles craintes s'étaient éteintes à présent, mis à part celle qu'Arthur et les autres ne me retrouvent, et jouer la _puissante_ gardienne nocturne sonnait plaisant à mes oreilles. Je n'avais juste qu'une question :

\- **Comment ça se fait qu'à plusieurs reprises vous aillez réussi à vous faire chasser de votre nid ? Je veux bien croire qu'une fois quelques gros pokémons sauvages soient arrivés et vous aient chassé. Mais après une expérience comme celle-ci je doute que vous ne vous soyez pas préparés à une seconde attaque.**

Auri fit la moue et Clora aussi. Surtout Clora, qui se teinta légèrement de rose malgré son très court pelage. Ce fut l'aquali qui me répondit :

\- **On s'faisait chaque fois surprendre durant la nuit... C'est là que tu nous es utile..."**

Je ne les connaissais que très peu, mais je devinais qu'entendre ça de la bouche d'Auri était très rare. Et je le pris comme un très grand compliment. J'étais à l'aise et prête à en découdre. Un sourire s'étira sur mon museau et je me redressais, remuant la queue - malgré moi - comme un chien tout fou.

"- **Très bien j'accepte ! L'idée me plait beaucoup ! **Répondit-je gaiement. J'étais loin de mon piteux état de notre première rencontre. Et je me disais que les flatter en retour serait la moindre des choses : **Vous avez encore beaucoup à m'appendre je n'en doute pas. Et j'assurerais mon rôle comme il se doit ! **

Clora était aux anges ! Elle allait dès à présent pouvoir dormir sur ses deux oreilles, sans aucune crainte de se retrouver avec un Nidoking qui vienne piétiner sa tanière. Mais pas de précipitation. Les premières nuits resteraient tendues, à cause de mon manque d'expérience. Elle se contenta alors d'un simple merci.  
Elle me précisa qu'on parlerait plus amplement au crépuscule et m'invita à me reposer tandis qu'elles allaient à leur tour profiter de la journée. C'était avec une joie certaine que je m'installais confortablement dans les feuilles encore tièdes pour me reposer. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : que la nuit se lève de nouveau pour que je puisse tester sans aucune honte - et sans personne à percuter- ce dont j'étais capable.

La journée passa très vite. Et je dormis paisiblement. Lorsque je m'éveillais en pleine forme Auri et Clora n'étaient pas encore arrivées. J'en profitais pour de nouveau surprendre le même hoothoot que la première fois, qui, encore, sursauta en me voyant. Il tomba cette fois-ci de son nid mais se rattrapa en s'envolant pour le regagner au plus vite. Et cette fois-ci je l'entendis clairement râler à mon sujet :

"**\- Non mais ce n'est pas po-hoot-ssible dès qu'on sort de chez soit de se faire surprendre comme ça ! Quand on a hoot-tant de taille que toi on ne fait pas peur à un vieux hootHOOT comme moi !"**

Puis il s'envola ailleurs sans demander son reste. Moi j'étais restée émerveillée devant son dialogue. Car maintenant que j'étais à l'aise je pouvais pleinement profiter du monde merveilleux - ou presque - des pokémons ! Je ne lui en voulais pas de m'avoir parler de cette manière. Je pouvais comprendre qu'on soit du mauvais pied le matin. Surtout quand on était un hoothoot ! Je l'avais au contraire trouvé amusant. Assise au bord du petit ruisseau j'attendais gaiement le retour de mes amies. Qui ne tardèrent pas. J'avais l'impression de les retrouver dans le même état qu'au matin. Logique puisqu'elles étaient censé avoir passé la journée à chasser.

Je déglutis à cette pensé.

"- **Nous revoilà ! **Fit gaiement Clora. **Désolée si nous avons un peu trainé pour toi. On cherchait quelque chose qui pouvait nous être utile pour ton apprentissage.**

À ces mots, elle scruta les alentours comme si elle attendait de voir apparaitre quelque chose.

\- **Malheureusement nous ne l'avons pas trouvé... **Fit-elle déçue, sans lâcher l'horizon.

\- **Alors du coup en attendant que Clora trouve ce qu'elle cherche,** commença Auri, **C'est moi qui vais t'apprendre deux trois choses. Ça nous permettra d'être toute les deux entre copines !**

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais cela ne sonnait pas du tout de la même manière pour moi à la façon dont elle l'avait prononcé. Elle eut un sourire taquin : j'allais morfler ! Mais dans le bon sens du terme. Elle m'indiqua de la suivre pendant que nous laissions Clora seule devant le ruisseau.

"**\- Dis moi, **commençais-je, voulant en apprendre un peu plus sur elles, **Vous le connaissez ce Hoothoot qui vit dans l'arbre au-dessus de la tanière ?**

**\- Haha lui, **rigola-t-elle, **Figures-toi que nous avions tenter de passer un accord comme avec toi avec ce vieux tas de plumes, mais ça ne s'est pas montré très concluant...**

**\- Ah je vois. **

**\- Il est grincheux. Mais il fait au moins office d'une bonne alarme quand un pokémon trop gros approche. Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point il peut-être bruyant.**"

Elle m'entraîna vers une part de la forêt opposée à celle que je connaissais déjà. Il s'y trouvait une minuscule clairière paisible. Elle avança jusqu'à son centre et se tourna vers moi.

"**\- Bien. Je ne peux pas t'entrainer trop longtemps aujourd'hui. Mais je voudrais t'apprendre quelques bases simples. Ça m'aidera à mieux dormir. **

**\- Ha-Ha...**

**\- Hehe. Ne fais pas cette tête tu t'y habitueras. Bon, tu vas commencer par m'attaquer. Ne t'inquiète, je saurais me défendre. Je veux juste d'abord te jauger.**"

J'acquiesçais. Quelques souvenirs de ma vie humaine me revinrent : souvent dans les histoires, quand ce genre de scène arrivait, le héro ne voulait jamais faire de mal à la personne en face. Il y allait sans y mettre toute sa force et se faisait souvent surprendre. Je fus donc honnête et ne fit pas cette même bêtise. Position d'attaque et je fonçais sur Auri quand elle me fit un signe de tête. J'entrepris de lui foncer dessus d'abord et voir comment je pourrais attaquer ensuite. Curieusement je réussis à la toucher sans problème, au niveau des côtes. Je pensais qu'elle se laissait faire pour cette première attaque pour bien voir mon niveau. Cela la retourna quelque peu. Je me dis que ça me laissait une ouverture pour une autre attaque, sortant mes griffes je les lançais vers cette partie à découvert dans un même mouvement. J'avais cependant quand même très peur de lui faire du mal. La force du coup que j'utilisais à ce moment là ne fut pas totalement à pleine puissance. J'éraflais alors ses écailles sans entailler la chaire. Cependant elle me lança un jet d'eau qui me fit reculer, et à ce moment là je l'entendis crier :

"**Arrête ! Attend !**"

Je me stoppais net. Est-ce que je n'aurais pas du faire comme ça ? Elle avait l'air essoufflé. Ou plutôt, elle venait d'avoir une grosse frayeur. Elle se reprit un peu, elle avait besoin de souffler.

"- **J'ai été surprise... Comme une bleue. **Souffla-t-elle. **Ta vitesse est vraiment pas mal. Et avec ta taille ça t'a donné un gros avantage. Bon, je corrige ce que j'ai dit : donne tout ce que tu as, mais tu ne sors ni les griffes, ni les crocs ! Seulement des coups de coussinets et de museau.**

**\- Compris ! **"

L'entraînement repris. Je lançais plusieurs attaques offensives de différentes manières. D'abord en tentant de sauter par-dessus elle, puis en lui donnant des coups d'épaules... En réalité il était assez facile pour moi d'imaginer des coups que je pouvais tenter. La seule différence avec ce que j'étais avant c'était que je me tenais à quatre pattes et que j'avais des armes en plus. Et c'était incroyable le confort en équilibre que pouvais apporter ma queue ! Je réussi à lui donner plusieurs coups de pattes, un sur la nuque et un autre sur une patte. Et un coup de museau sur sa queue. Elle faisait de la même manière pour moi. Sauf que j'en recevais plus. Après quelques minutes, elle m'intima d'arrêter.

"-** Bon, **fit-elle, **Tu te débrouilles bien. C'est une chose. Mais quand tu m'attaques tu oublis de garder tes défenses fermées. Du coup ça m'ouvre beaucoup de portes pour te renvoyer l'offensive.**"

Essoufflée j'acquiesçais tentant de ranger ça dans un coin de ma tête.

"**\- Il faudra que tu entraines ça de ton côté,** continua-t-elle,** puis tu reviendras me voir. Je suis un peu éreintée. On s'est fait passer un savon par une maman rattatac aujourd'hui. **

Je croisais les griffes pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de la même que celle que j'avais rencontrer.

"**\- Du coup je vais juste te donner une astuce... N'hésite pas à envoyer un coup de terre dans les yeux de ton adversaire. **Elle fit le geste, griffant le sol en envoyant de la terre meuble dans le vide. Je reconnaissais la tactique. **Ça bloque un ennemi, parfois pendant quelques minutes quand c'est bien visé. Ça aide à pouvoir faire baisser sa garde.**

**\- Oui, ça l'aveugle.**

**\- Exactement. Bien. Je vais devoir te laisser. Entraine toi dans la forêt, notamment quand tu chasses... Tu... Tu arrives à trouver des proies ? **

C'était très gentil de sa part de s'inquiéter à ce que je me nourrisse bien. Mais je ne me faisais toujours pas à l'idée de tuer d'autres pokémons pour pouvoir me nourrir. Donc aborder le sujet me mit mal à l'aise. Je créais un mensonge rapidement :

"**\- Je me débrouilles. Suffisamment.**"

Elle fut rassurer d'entendre ça. Mais elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas m'aider quelque peu. Me voir mourir de faim était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait arriver. Surtout si je devais assurer leur sécurité la nuit. Ça allait être ma troisième journée en forêt, elle s'inquiétait vraiment. Je sentis son malaise et il fallait absolument que je la rassure à ce niveau. Car je ne voulais pas qu'elle tue pour moi.

"-** Vraiment tout va bien ! **

**\- D'accord, d'accord. Je te fais confiance. Ah et au fait ! Tu n'as plus de dresseur pour te pomponner. Alors pense à le faire. T'a une tête affreuse.**"

J'eus un petit rire. Sur ce elle s'en alla me laissant me débrouiller seule. Intérieurement j'étais son obligée, qu'elle prenne le temps de m'enseigner des techniques de combats malgré sa fatigue était vraiment admirable. Mais pour ce qui était du reste... Cela risquait de poser problème.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans les fourrés. Toujours en mode combat, je me retournais brusquement en position d'attaque, naturellement aux aguets. Ce que je me félicitais d'ailleurs. Mais... Ce fut "inutile".

Car tout ce que j'avais à affronter était en fait un tout minuscule rattata...

Pour ce qui était reconnaissance faciale je n'étais pas encore au point. Différencier des animaux était particulièrement difficile. À moins de les voir tous les jours. Mais la forte odeur de sang qui imprégnait encore ce petit, avec le fait qu'il ne fuyait pas, me fit comprendre immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un des petits qui se trouvait lors de l'attaque. Et je sus de qui il s'agissait quand je vis sa légère blessure prêt de la nuque.  
Mon sang se mit à bouillir. Je vérifiais paniquée qu'Auri était bien partie. Quand je me retournais de nouveau vers lui il s'était approché de moi me faisant sursauter.

"- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! **Grondais-je. **C'est dangereux va-t-en ! Je suis ton ennemi !**"

Je reculais ridiculement au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers moi. Annulant tout effet effrayant que j'aurais pu lui donner. J'étais intriguée par son expression. Il avait l'air sûr de lui et semblait vouloir me rassurer. Mais ce n'était pas bon du tout ! S'il m'associait à la case ami et que je me retrouvais sur son chemin accompagné d'Auri ou de Clora il allait y passer ! Et si je me liais avec lui cela allait me faire du mal, ainsi qu'à lui...

Il fallait que je sois plus forte.

Je fis semblant de m'élancer vers lui, assez brusquement pour que ça le fasse reculer, je mordis alors l'air où il se trouvait juste avant pour lui donner véritablement impression que je voulais l'attaquer. Cela sembla marcher, cette fois il s'éloigna de plusieurs bons à quelques mètres. Mais il ne partait pas.

"**\- Va-t-en je te dis ou je te transforme en carcasse !**" Hurlais-je, à demi effrayée d'attirer l'attention si je criais vraiment. Mais il n'en démordit pas.

"**\- Je sais que tu ne me feras rien ! **Répondit-il d'une toute petite voix de souriceau. Il avait beau être un jeune, il avait un caractère très fort et restait impassible.

\- **Tu crois vraiment ?! **"

De nouveau je fis un bond vers lui et décidais de lui mordre la queue pour qu'il se décide enfin à partir. Il couina bruyamment sur le coup tandis qu'une gouttelette de sang perlait à l'endroit où je l'avais mordu.

"**\- Aïe ! Tu me fais mal !**"

À ses mots, mon cœur se serra et éteignit net toute ma volonté à lui faire peur. Je reculais, effrayée par mon propre geste. Il se contenta de saisir sa queue sans bouger de l'endroit où il se trouvait et il me regarda, sans aucune rancune vis à vis de moi. Cela me surpris encore plus. Cependant la douleur avait fait perler une larme.

"**\- Je... Je sais que je ne dois pas venir te voir, mais je voulais venir te remercier. Et j'ai vu que tu étais bizarre...**

**\- Bizarre... ?**"

Je retenais de toutes mes forces les cris de mon cœur à avoir fait mal à un enfant. Peu importait l'espèce à laquelle il pouvait appartenir. Je détournais alors mon regard du petit rattata. Ne pas voir sa douleur m'aidait à contrôler un peu mes émotions.

"-** Tu m'as protéger moi et mes frères. Et je t'ai vu ! Tu n'as fait que manger des baies ! T'as tué aucun autre animal ! **"

Est-ce que cela voulait dire que ce petit m'avait suivi durant toutes mes escapades ? Cela annonçait rien qui ne vaille... J'avais encore plus peur de lui provoquer des problèmes de cette manière. J'étais en train d'apprendre à un jeune souriceau de ne pas craindre ses prédateurs ! Je pouvais ruiner encore plus de vie comme ça, en tentant d'en épargner une poigné...

"**\- Tu vas mourir si tu manges pas... Alors... Snif. Je t'ai apporté d'autres baies.**"

Je me retournais de nouveau vers lui sous la surprise. Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ? Sous mes yeux ébahis je le vis sortir de minuscules fruits qu'il avait caché sous le buisson où il se trouvait précédemment. Cela m'émue beaucoup et de petites larmes perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux.

"**\- Comme ça, snif, tu pourras continuer à vivre. Je t'aurais rendu la pareille... Snif. Dis... Tu veux bien continuer à pas nous tuer si je t'apporte d'autres, snif, fruits ? **"

Hélas... Il avait déjà intégré ce que je ne voulais pas... Ce n'était pas bon signe. Il fallait que je tente de le raisonner autrement. Je baissais la tête dans un soupir et m'approchais lentement de lui. Je lui donnais un petit coup de museau affectif et m'allongea sur le sol pour être à sa hauteur.

"-** Écoute petit... Je ne peux pas faire ça pour toi... Je ne pourrais pas sauver tout tes autres... **_**frères**_**. Si tu restes à proximité tu vas te faire tuer c'est certain. Mes amies ne sont pas gentilles.**"

Il eut un frisson quand je lui parlais de mes "amies", cela le foudroyait d'une peur sans nom. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Cependant, bien qu'il venait de comprendre mes mots, il me regarda suppliant, puis les fruits qu'il m'avait apporter avant de revenir vers moi. Je compris. Je pris alors une bouché de ce qu'il m'avait apporté, mais c'était bien trop maigre pour satisfaire un temps soit peu la faim que je pouvais avoir et qui commençait d'ailleurs à gronder dans mon estomac. Malgré tout je laissais une baie au petit souriceau que je lui tendis. Tout tremblant il l'avala doucement et eut une mine abattue après l'avoir fini. J'étais désolée pour lui. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Je pris mon courage en main alors et lui tourna le dos en m'éloignant.

"**\- Merci... Maintenant va-t'en.** "Soufflais-je, triste.

Et je partis.

Quand je fus très loin d'ici, des pas de sabots s'approchèrent du petit, lentement. Celui-ci retourna son visage plein de larmes vers le haydaim. Le même qui avait voulu me tuer si le rattata n'était pas intervenu. Celui-ci abaissa ses grands bois feuillus vers lui et frotta son museau en réconfort.

"**\- Je vous avais dit... Snif. **Fit le rattata. **Elle est gentille... Snif.**

**\- Mais elle va droit vers un destin funeste. **Répondit gravement le grand herbivore."

Celui-ci se redressa et scruta longuement le dernier endroit ou je me tenais. Cela n'annonçait rien qui ne vaille effectivement. J'étais un grand bouleversement et il sentait quelque chose d'autre... Il fallait qu'il agisse et ce rapidement.

* * *

Trois jours passèrent. Au départ tout se passait bien. Je ne mangeais pas tout à fait à ma faim, cependant je tenais bon. Mais je devais avouer qu'il m'était de plus en plus difficile de trouver des baies accessibles. Petit à petit je commençais à manquer de réserve. Je devais aller de plus en plus loin pour en trouver. Mais plus le chemin était long et plus l'énergie qu'il me fallait compenser était grande. Donc plus il me fallait manger. Mis à part ma constante recherche de nourriture j'avais réussi à m'entrainer et à mettre à bien les conseils d'Auri. Mais petit à petit je m'épuisais. Heureusement pour moi, l'aquali prenait ma faiblesse pour un manque d'expérience. Ne voulant pas qu'elle sache quoi que ce soit, ni elle, ni Clora, je lui laissais bien volontiers y croire. Mais au bout du troisième jour, Auri eut un doute. Je m'efforçais alors de me tenir à l'écart.

Le massacre semblait encore très frais dans mon esprit. Cette vision m'horrifiait. Aussi idiot que cela pouvait sembler aux autres, je refusais de tuer pour me nourrir. Manger de la viande était un fait, mais avoir soi-même à tuer ses proies, avec ses crocs ou ses griffes, sans autre outil... C'était trop proche, trop intime.

Je me dirigeais vers mon lieu de refuge, pour éviter que les deux autres evolitions ne me voient dans cet état. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. J'étais quand même une abrutie : je tenais absolument à cette nouvelle vie, mais je ne m'adaptais pas. Plus précisément je ne voulais pas m'adapter. Cela risquait de me couter cher.

Ma vision était trouble. La faim vous touchait rapidement après deux jours sans manger correctement alors que vous vous dépensez tout le temps. Je titubais brusquement et glissait le long de la pente que j'étais en train de monter. En bas, je ne voulais pas me relever. Il me fallait une petite pause.

"- **Dans la forêt il est un ordre à respecter.**" Fit soudain une voix inconnue au-dessus de moi.

Je relevais rapidement la tête pour voir qui m'adressais la parole. Et ce fut en cet instant précis que je le vis pour la première fois : ce Haydaim, très grand, très noble. Il me surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Je sentis immédiatement la menace. Je roulais sur moi-même pour éviter de grands sabots qui s'apprêtaient à me piétiner.

Il s'agissait du même qui avait parlé au rattata. Mais ça je l'ignorais. Je cru seulement reconnaitre les mêmes sabots qui m'avaient poursuivi il y a quelques jours de cela. Après sa première tentative d'attaque, il avança lentement en poursuivant :

"- **Une règle toute simple. Celle qui régit le monde entier : Manger ou être manger.**"

Je reculais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Mais sous les conseils d'Auri je ne le quittais pas du regard pour prévoir ce qu'il comptait faire. De nouveau il se redressa sur ses pattes arrière et tenta de m'écraser. Je l'esquivais en faisant un bon sur un côté opposé. Mais je ne faisais pas assez attention à ce qui m'entourait : je me pris un arbre qui me coupa ma retraite. Le pokémon n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il me chargea et ses bois rentrèrent dans mes côtes. J'eus l'impression de recevoir de nombreux coups de couteaux... Sous la force de son attaque, il me projeta plus loin, contre un autre arbre. Et je constatais que bien que son attaque fût atrocement douloureuse, rien n'avait pénétré ma peau. Mais mon esprit n'était pas très clair après le choc... Je tentais vainement de me redresser sur mes pattes qui flageolaient, mais je ne voyais pas exactement ce qu'il se trouvait en face de moi.

*_Bravo Lilly._ Pensais-je. _Maintenant tu t'es mis dans un beau merdier à vouloir faire la fine-bouche... Tu reçois les conséquences de tes idées idiotes..._*

"-** Face à la nature, pas de moral. Seulement la loi du plus fort.**" Poursuivit-il.

Il s'approcha encore. Et même dans la nuit il réussi à cacher toute lumière en se plaçant droit devant moi, je n'avais pas réussi à bouger. Et j'étais à présent à sa merci, effrayé et désolée par ma faiblesse. Il me décriva de ses yeux en colère.

"- **Et pourtant voici qu'une noctali refuse de se plier à cet ordre...**"

Il étira son cou dans une direction, il allait attaquer encore une fois de ses cornes. Il fallait que je tente quelque chose, il fallait que je me défende. Je pouvais le faire sans tuer. Avisant sa taille, j'imaginais pouvoir passer entre ses jambes pour le prendre par surprise et esquiver le coup. Mais au moment où je m'élançais, mon corps eut un vide d'énergie, je ne réussi qu'à moitié mon action et je reçus malheureusement encore une fois son attaque. Retenue à moitié par son propre corps, je fus entaillé profondément à la jambe. Lorsque mon sang commença à s'écouler, je ne tins plus. Dans un dernier souffle je plongeais dans l'inconscience. J'eus tout juste le temps d'apercevoir un air désolé sur le visage de l'Haydaim.

"- **Mais peut-être est-ce pour toi la chance de prendre un rôle dont cette forêt a besoin...**"

Il contempla son travail. Et malgré sa colère il ne parvenait pas à retenir sa désolation. Il avait déjà bien des fois agis ainsi pour défendre sa harde et aussi défendre les autres pokémons de la forêt. Mais ici c'était différent. Non seulement il venait de mettre à terre un pokémon qui refusait de tuer pour se nourrir au point de se tuer lui-même, mais il venait aussi de mettre à terre la prochaine personne qui allait l'aider. Car à ses pieds se trouvait...

"- **... Morihogosha.**"

Avec une douceur à l'exact opposé de ses précédentes actions, il me souleva de ses bois pour me hisser sur son dos. Il en avait assez vu. Il avait compris que j'agissais différemment. Et cela se confirmerait bientôt.

* * *

**Lilly :** Héroine de l'histoire, Lilly est une jeune fille qui vient de la Terre et qui s'est retrouvé dans le monde pokémon sous la forme d'un noctali à cause de certains scientifiques.

**Auri :** Aquali entêtée et abrupte, elle a aidé Lilly avec son amie en lui apprenant à vivre dans la forêt parmi les pokémons sauvages. Elle lui apprend surtout à combattre et à se défendre

**Clora :** Phylali douce mais autoritaire, elle a aidé Lilly avec son amie en lui apprenant à vivre dans la forêt parmi les pokémons sauvages.

**Cobalt :** Étrange homme qui dirigeait un groupe en expédition. Il a traversé l'océan, Johto et Kanto pour arriver à Safrania.


	8. Chapitre 7 - Morihogosha

** Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça sens beaucoup les départs en vacances du côté des français. Curieusement je me serai plutôt imaginer l'inverse quand à l'influence que ça donne sur les visites. Quoi qu'il en soit, comme tous les mardis, voici la suite ! **

**J'avais oublié de le préciser dans le chapitre précédent, ou peut-être que je l'ai fait, alors je radote, mais la signification du nom de cette fanfiction ne sera donner que vers les cinq derniers chapitres. J'ai toujours trouvé intéressant qu'on ne comprenne ça qu'à l'ultime moment, pour que ça fasse sens. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**Rappel :**** Un récapitulatif complet des personnages est disponible en fin de chapitre. Ainsi que le descriptif pokédex des pokémons qui apparaissent.**

* * *

Bastian ouvrit péniblement les yeux... Il n'y voyait rien. La douleur qui remontait le long de sa jambe était bien trop forte. Sans parler de ses deux côtes cassées qui lui coupaient le souffle. Chaque inspiration lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts, il s'agita à cette sensation, il avait peur de suffoquer ! Une main se posa sur son épaule, tentant de retenir tout mouvement.

"- **Cessez de bouger ainsi et dîtes-moi si quand vous respirez vous sentez quelque chose dans vos poumons.** "

Le geste avait effrayé l'officier explorateur qui avait sursauté et provoquer une souffrance encore plus grande ! Il ne put retenir un cri, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il avait vécu.

"- **Au lieu de geindre et de gigoter comme un Spoink, répondez-moi !" **

Le pauvre Bastian ne savait pas qui lui parlait, ni ce qui lui était arrivé après l'attaque. Tout était allé si vite... Mais il pensa qu'il s'agissait d'un médecin, vu qu'il essayait de s'occuper de lui, alors il prit le temps de calmer sa blessure pour tenter de lui répondre, avec difficulté.

"- **N-Non... Je ne sens rien... À part des piques de... AAAAH ! "**

Mortimer soupira mais ne relâcha pas la pression qu'il exerçait sur l'épaule de l'homme qui était allongé en face de lui. Il semblait qu'il n'y avait pas de danger direct pour le moment, mais ils allaient devoir vérifier si les côtes ne perforaient pas le poumon malgré tout. Il valait mieux ne prendre aucun risque, bien qu'il était surpris de découvrir l'état dans lequel on avait ramené ces deux policiers... Ils allaient être interrogés et pourtant leurs blessures étaient graves. Ce n'était pas responsable de la part d'un médecin de prendre part à de tels actes... Il comprenait parfaitement que tout ce qui devait se passer ici devait rester secret. Mais est-ce que cela devait partir aussi loin ? On aurait pu simplement les capturer et les garder éloigner de la civilisation. ... Mais Peut-être était-ce un châtiment encore pire ? Les études n'étaient pas prêtes d'êtres finies.

Il termina d'examiner toutes les plaies et bleus que Bastian avait sur tout le corps, avant de lui administrer une dose de calmant. Peu importe le sens dans lequel on pensait, le garder éveillé était une erreur. Autant pour sa souffrance que pour les éléments qu'ils pourraient voir autour de lui. Ils étaient à l'infirmerie. Après s'être occupé de ce cas-ci il se tourna vers le second, un autre médecin s'occupait déjà du deuxième officier. Son état était encore plus grave. Pour le moment il ne s'était même pas encore éveillé. Cela ne valait même pas la peine qu'il pose les yeux sur lui, si ce n'était que pour se tourmenter encore plus.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, le chef de la sécurité lui barrait la route. Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Mortimer, mais il ne plia pas à sa surprise et resta impassible. Le large homme en face de lui le détailla de la tête au pied avant de fixer ses yeux dans les siens et de commencer :

"- **Quel est le premier que nous pourrons interroger ?"**

Sans déglutir, le médecin savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui répondre, puisque l'état de santé n'était pas ce qui préoccupait son "collègue".

**"- Attendez quatre heures et vous pourrez vous occuper de l'estropié. Vous n'aurez même pas besoin de le brutaliser. Il parlera tout seul."**

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du chef. Il était ravi de savoir que leur force faisait automatiquement plier ceux qui se rapprochaient trop de leurs affaires.

"- **Nous passerons dans deux heures. **Dit-il simplement.

\- **Quatre. **Répondit sèchement le médecin. **Et ne perdez pas votre salive : je sais exactement ce qu'il en est quant aux ordres que je peux vous donner. Arthur n'a pas oublié d'omettre le statut de notre équipe durant l'absence de Cobalt.**"

L'homme musclé fit la moue, froissé par le comportement de cette personne en blouse blanche. Il n'aimait pas qu'on prenne des pincettes dans ce genre de situation. Dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il rendrait la pareille...

"**\- Au moins Arthur savait à qui on devait laisser gérer la sécurité de ces lieux. **Se contenta-t-il de dire de sa voix calme.

\- **Sécurité ! **Siffla Mortimer. **On aurait du mal à craindre quoi que ce soit de ces cadavres que vous nous avez ramené !"**

Sans vouloir ajouter quoi que ce soit de plus, il força le passage pour partir dans le couloir. Le chef de la sécurité ne bougea pas d'un seul centimètre face à cette opposition. À vrai dire cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il se contenta de le suivre du regard, soufflant de ses larges narines de devoir patienter si longtemps. Du moment que les officiers avaient assez de temps pour répondre à leurs questions, le reste n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Mais il fallait essayer de voir ça sous un autre angle, vu qu'il y était obligé. Hm... Autant se dire que si prochainement ils allaient avoir encore des problèmes avec la police, ils auraient une source sûre d'informations à porté.

... Pourquoi pas ?

Il finit par s'écarter lentement de l'entrebâillement de la porte en jetant un dernier regard aux victimes. Bastian malgré la dose de calmant qu'il avait reçu revivait en boucle le moment de l'attaque :

_ Son collègue et lui se trouvaient face à face avec le très vieil Ursaring, un ours des forêts. Il s'était dressé sur ses pattes arrières, imposant sa gigantesque stature aux deux hommes en-dessous de lui. Le second officier ne connaissait pas très bien la région, mais Bastian savait lui qu'ils étaient en très grand danger. Ils étaient à la saison qui suivait celles des amours. Les familles s'étaient formées et les parents devenaient plus dangereux encore pour protéger leurs petits. Attaquant tout occupant qui se dressait sur leur chemin, pour avoir la paix. Aussitôt qu'ils le virent, ils firent un bond sur le côté pour esquiver la puissance attaque tranche que le pokémon lança immédiatement. Un arbre fut tranché sous cette force et s'écroula avec fracas, chassant les oiseaux qui s'y étaient réfugiés.  
Ce que les deux officiers ne savaient pas, c'était que cet Ursaring était sous les ordres de Nikki, l'espion de la base. Dans sa famille ce pokémon avait su traverser deux générations de dresseurs, démontrant une incroyable longévité. Ce qui se ressentait dans son expérience et sa force... Rare étaient ceux qui avaient réussi à le battre. _

_ Bastian se rua vers son ami. Lui priant de battre en retraite avant qu'une hécatombe n'arrive. Mais celui-ci fut paralysé de peur devant tant de puissance, il fixait immobile l'arbre qui était au sol. Le pauvre Bastian fut obligé de sortir ses pokémons pour les protéger tous les deux : il sortit son Granbull, un molosse et son Arakdo, une araignée d'eau. Il envoya la deuxième dans les arbres. Quant au premier, il devait faire face à une créature trois fois plus grande que lui. Notre personnage ne perdit pas de temps : attaquer les premiers était tout ce qui leur restait pour se défendre. Il ordonna à son Granbull de lancer une attaque balayage, soutenue par les secrétions d'Arakdo. Cette tactique réussie à déséquilibrer leur adversaire, Batian tenta alors de secouer son collègue pour le faire réagir et fuir. Ce qui fonctionna, il commença à prendre ses jambes à son cou tandis que le premier officier ordonnait à ses pokémons de les suivre. Malheureusement le Granbull ne fut pas assez rapide et l'ennemi n'était nullement à terre. Il fut rattraper par les griffes de l'ours qui lançait la terrible attaque mania. Ne voyant pas son pokémon le suivre, Bastian s'arrêta suivit par les autres. Le reste s'enchaina..._

_ Ils tombèrent sous les coups, le grand pokémon n'hésitant pas à les attaquer directement. Celui-ci brisa la jambe gauche du premier policier en l'envoyant contre des rochers, tandis que le second se prit des poings colossal alors qu'il était contre le sol, le touchant encore plus durement. _

Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de ce cauchemar, tant cela fut violent. Et maintenant gravé dans sa chair...

La suite était simple : après que Bastian et le second policier furent à terre, les membres qui les avaient attaqué vinrent les récupérer et les trainer à la base. Les laissant aux bons soins des deux médecins et des infirmiers.

Le pauvre Mortimer errait dans les couloirs, encore pensif. La totale ouverture du passage sur la terre avait enclenché une subite tension qui provoquait ces excès de violences. Au départ, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait eut à agir de la sorte. Bien sûr il n'était pas de ceux qui avaient attaqué. Mais il les aidait. Pour lui, c'était la même chose. Il commençait à avoir une once de doute au fond de lui... Mais ils allaient vite se retrouver piéger par tout ces évènements, lui et ses amis... Ils savaient qui était originellement le groupe qui les embauchait. Malgré tout, leur curiosité, leurs passions les avaient poussé à découvrir tout cela et à oublier leur propre morale. Son cœur pressentait que quelque chose de grave allait en découler. Pourquoi est-ce que cela partait en ce sens ?

Il avançait mollement vers un lieu similaire à celui où il se trouvait précédemment : une autre infirmerie, un pokécenter. Il entra après avoir frappé et rejoigna Arthur, qui s'occupait d'un Granbull. Le Granbull de Bastian... Le pokémon était assis sur la couchette de soin, il avait les yeux rivés vers le sol, les épaules basses et aucune expression. Arthur était accroupie. Il avait son visage enfoui dans une main. Le cœur de Mortimer se serra en voyant ça, il s'approcha. Le pokecenter était vide à part leurs trois présences. En avançant il constata autre chose : le pokémon molosse était balafré... Une marque de griffure traversait son visage entier et un œil avait perdu sa vision.

"-** Il ne craint rien... **Fit Arthur sans quitter sa position. **En réalité il est... Totalement... Soigné. Mais il se fait plus de soucis pour son dresseur que pour lui-même.**"

La voix du scientifique relevait quelque chose d'accablé. Mortimer le sentait. Ce que faisait ressurgir l'état actuel des choses était un évènement bien lointain, seulement il n'avait jamais su comment soigner ce mal. Il tenta alors de détourner ce au quoi son ami pensait :

"**\- Les autres pokémons vont bien ?**

**\- Oh... Oui. Le deuxième policier n'a pas eut à les sortir. Ils sont en sécurité dans leurs pokéballs.**"

Arthur sortit les yeux de sa main pour regarder le vide, dans un soupir étouffé. Lui aussi réfléchissait.

Cela faisait plusieurs années que le projet avait été lancé. Au départ, il était le seul à en faire partie. Molly et Mortimer ne l'avait pas encore rejoins. Et encore, au moment où lui était arrivé, cela faisait déjà presque un an que le programme se déroulait. Mais avant, oui, avant, ce n'était pas comme cela que ça se passait. Avant, l'ambiance générale était celle de personnes qui jubilaient à l'aube d'une nouvelle découverte. Une découverte qui allaient changer la face du monde, sans aucune exagération. C'était un rêve de gosse qui se réalisait pour nombre d'entre eux. Puis quand le passage fut ouvert, se fut la concrétisation de ce rêve commun. Et il fallait faire appel à plus de monde pour pouvoir étudier la terre en toute discrétion. Surtout quand ils apprirent la présence d'hommes, d'humains, pareils à eux ! - Ou presque, suites aux études qui suivirent... - Mais à partir de ce moment là, quelque chose changea... Pas au sein de l'équipe de scientifiques. Arthur, qui avait fait levier pour inviter ses deux amis à participer au projet et qui ne les avait pas vu depuis des mois, constata que l'équipe de subvention commençait à avoir un autre comportement. Ils travaillaient moins avec eux, ils étaient plus avare. Et ils semblaient chercher quelque chose de bien particulier.

Cela fut confirmé par la suite. Ce qu'ils avaient trouvé sur la terre en étudiant le pays dans lequel ils avaient atterris les avait tous surpris... Et à partir de ce moment là il y eut deux groupes officieux bien définis dans les études menées :

Celui dirigé par Cobalt Friist et les autres.

Ils ne purent mener leur enquête quant à ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Le groupe de Cobalt les en empêchait. Il y avait anguille sous roche... Quelque chose c'était passé bien avant tout ça. Arthur le savait et avait malgré tout poussé ses recherches plus loin que les autres. Et un nom ressorti dans tout ce fatras d'informations :

Saji Totashiri.

Sentant son intuition aiguisée, Cobalt détourna l'intérêt d'Arthur. Jouant de sa passion et de la situation que le scientifique vivait il le poussa à faire des expériences qu'il regrettait aujourd'hui, afin de le détourner de la vérité. Il fit des expériences sur les gênes endormies de l'adn humain, plus précisément sur celui d'enfants de ce fameux petit village perdu entre l'Espagne et la France.  
Les recherches furent cependant infructueuses. Cela ne fonctionnait pas. Des protestations s'élevèrent. Comment pouvait-on forcer les savants à faire des recherches sur des êtres aussi innocents ? Mais on les rappela à l'ordre, on les menaça, de bien des manières pour les forcer à le faire. Le problème quand vous participez à un projet maintenu secret, c'est que vous ne pouvez pas chercher de l'aide...

Petit à petit cela rappela Arthur qu'il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose que les recherches qu'on les forçait à faire qui intéressait Cobalt et ses amis. Cela lui rappelait qu'il devait continuer son enquête. Et il le ferait bien volontiers. Travailler sur des enfants faisait remonter des souvenirs... Il ne voulait pas y penser, il se bloquait. Il bloquait aussi par ailleurs sa culpabilité. Alors voir les évènements s'envenimer par les actes récents, tout cela l'embrouillait.

"-** Arthur, s'il te plait. **Souffla son ami en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

Le scientifique regarda son ami, les yeux voilés par de la peine. Mortimer eut beaucoup de difficulté pour trouver les bons mots :

\- **Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Nous le savons. Mais ce n'est pas nous qui avons provoquer ce mal...**

Il prit une courte pause dans son discours.

\- **Même quand ils nous ont forcé à faire ce que nous ne voulions pas, nous n'avons pas réussi. Nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher."**

Arthur se détourna quelques instants et cru en ces paroles. C'était vrai, leur intention de base n'était pas mauvaise. Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal, se répéta-t-il. Puis une autre ombre traversa son esprit, il se redressa avant de dire :

"**\- Mais Lilly ?**"

Mortimer ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il avait oublié cela. Arthur poursuivit.

**"- Lilly, elle, est la seule à avoir..."**

... Payé. C'est ce qu'il allait dire. Mais il se rappela de l'étrange réaction que j'avais eut après ma transformation. Non, je n'avais pas payé. Au contraire j'en avais l'air heureuse. Cela le coupa net dans sa phrase. Mortimer arriva malgré tout à comprendre ce que son ami allait dire. Il tenta alors de le rassurer :

**"- Nous la retrouverons. Et nous travaillerons pour corriger ce que nous avons fait."**

Qu'étais-je advenue ? Ce fut une nouvelle crainte qui s'ajoutait à leurs épaules. La forêt était agitée par de nombreux combats et je me retrouvais en plein milieu de ceux-ci. De nouveau cela rappelait qu'ils étaient responsables. Mais ils avaient bien l'intention de me retrouver et de réparer cette erreur. Mais pour pouvoir le faire, il fallait que la base retrouve son calme. Sinon on n'allait pas les laisser faire. Arthur pris la parole le premier :

**"- Pour qu'on nous le permette il faut que nous montrions patte blanche. Aidons-les à découvrir ce que savent les policiers tout en évitant qu'ils leur arrivent malheur. Ils nous permettront ainsi d'enquêter sur le terrain. Nous pourrons partir à sa recherche.**

**\- Pour combien de temps Cobalt est parti à Kanto ?**

**\- Il devrait déjà y être et avoir fait la réunion à la Sylphe. On peut considérer que nous avons plus ou moins une semaine. **

**\- Ne perdons pas de temps dans ce cas. **

**\- Oui.**

Ils s'apprêtaient alors à partir pour agir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Mais ils avaient oublier une chose : le Granbull. Arthur s'arrêta à côté de la porte et se tourna vers lui. Il eut un regard désolé et se ré-avança vers le pokémon. Celui-ci se redressa quelque peu, étonné qu'ils lui portaient encore un quelconque intérêt après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Le scientifique ne pouvait pas l'amener à son dresseur, pas avant l'interrogatoire ou bien il chercherait à le défendre. Mais cependant il pouvait lui promettre d'aller le voir après. Une faible lueur d'espoir apparu dans les yeux du gros chien. Il acquiesça et resta à attendre ici qu'on vienne le chercher. Les deux amis s'élancèrent alors pour retourner à la première infirmerie et veiller à ce que les choses se déroulent bien.

Malgré tout, ils avaient encore oublié quelque chose. Une chose que même Nikki et son Ursaring n'avaient pas fait attention : quelque part dans la forêt, l'Arakdo avait échappé au massacre...

* * *

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux... Je n'y voyais rien. La douleur qui remontait le long de ma jambe était bien trop forte. Pourtant je pris tout mon courage pour rassembler mes esprits et savoir ce qu'il se passait. Car j'étais encore étonnamment en vie.  
Il y avait du bruit autour de moi. De la vie, du mouvement. Mais je ne savais pas quoi. Je me forçais encore un peu, tout en me redressant allongée sur le sol. Je n'étais plus au même endroit. Où est-ce que ce Haydaim avait réussi à m'emmener ? Ma vision devint petit à petit plus nette. J'étais dans un endroit de la forêt plus touffue, il y avait plus de verdure, de buissons... Et le jour s'était levé. Mais dans un sursaut douloureux, j'aperçus les mêmes sabots devant moi.

"**\- Paix, noctali.** Rugit puissamment le Haydaim. **Ici tu n'es pas chez toi."**

J'entendis des murmures autour de moi, je tournais alors frénétiquement ma tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de deviner qui se trouvait caché dans les parages. Je ne vis rien que les arbres se mouvoir à cause des déplacements de ces autres créatures, encore inconnues. Je relevais alors mon regard vers le grand herbivore avant de prononcer d'une voix rauque :

"**\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?"**

Le grand cerf recula de deux pas après ma phrase. Il n'était nullement effrayé, mais c'était le moment de voir s'il avait raison.

"**\- Savoir qui tu es, carnivore."**

Il commença à tourner autour de moi. Je n'étais pas rassurée et n'avais pas aimé qu'il m'ait appelé ainsi.

"**\- Jamais je n'ai touché la chair des autres pokémons. **Répondais-je entre mes crocs.

\- **C'est ce que tu dis, prédateur. Je t'ai pourtant bien vu te jeter sur une faible créature.**

**\- Tu te trompes."**

Il attendit que je continue ma phrase, mais cette affirmation me suffisait amplement. Il se remit face à moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Acceptant son défi je ne baissais pas mon regard. Mes yeux rouges sang plongeant dans ses yeux noisette, nous nous sondions mutuellement, cherchant une trace de faiblesse dans l'égo de l'autre. Quand il vit que tenions tout les deux, il poursuivit.

**"- J'ai vu les blessures que tu lui as infligé."**

Je restait silencieuse, était-ce du rattata dont il parlait ?

**"- Et il respire encore aujourd'hui.** Poursuivais-je.

**\- Pourquoi ? **Tonna-t-il comme le tonnerre, ses sabots d'ambres frappant le sol.

Cette question me laissait coi. Pouvais-je y répondre ? Pouvais y répondre sans mettre à mal mon secret ?

**\- Pourquoi devrais-je me défendre d'avoir sauvé une vie ? **Demandais-je alors en retour.

Il me jaugea encore une fois. Sa fourrure brillant d'un éclat magnifique au soleil et qui m'aveuglait.

**"- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, **Commença-t-il, **Dans la forêt il est un ordre a respecté...  
En tant que chef de harde, je n'ai jamais aimé les carnivores comme toi, qui déciment mes troupeaux. Pourtant Arceus a fait que tu devais manger de la viande tout comme il a fait que nous mangions des plantes. C'est l'ordre des choses.  
Alors je te le répète : pourquoi ?"**

Cette vérité ne me plaisait pas hélas. J'aurais préféré être transformée en pokémon plante et me sentir plus paisible quant à mes aliments. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas, je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Ni tuer moi-même des créatures pensantes pour survivre. La peine se lit dans mes yeux et le grand Haydaim fut très surpris de le voir. Il comprit immédiatement de quoi je souffrais. Il abaissa noblement sa tête vers moi pour être à ma hauteur. Je n'avais toujours pas la force de me lever.

**"- Est-ce que cela se peut ? Pourquoi te soucier de ceux plus faibles que toi ? **Souffla-t-il.

**\- C'est une insulte ce que tu dis là. Haute taille et taille basse ne change rien à ce qu'ils ressentent ! **

**\- Cela est bien vrai. Mais que leur enseignes-tu en les défendant ?**"

Il ne faisait que me prendre par les sentiments. Passée d'abord par la tristesse, je venais d'être en colère puis coupable de mes actes. Qu'est-ce que je devais dire ? Et pourquoi me posait-il toutes ces questions ? Il me donnait l'impression de me tester, de chercher à savoir qui j'étais au fond de moi, c'était troublant. Mes yeux fixés dans les siens quelque chose d'étrange se produisait. Je baissais rapidement la tête, honteuse. Il poursuivit :

**"- Que cela est étrange d'ignorer ainsi sa nature et de troubler celle des autres..."**

Il se redressa.

**"- Mais comme je le répète encore une fois, peut-être, peut-être que c'est la chance pour toi de prendre un autre rôle..."**

Je le regardais alors, incrédule, tandis que son regard pris, dans un court temps, une douceur que je n'aurais jamais imaginé. Mais il l'effaça de son visage pour le remplacer par une expression à la fois triste et sérieuse.

Et je me pris encore une fois le choc de ses cornes qui me balaya de l'autre côté d'un buisson. Surprise, je failli me redresser de mon peu de force, tant je lui en voulais de me prendre à revers de cette manière, je ne comprenais désespérément pas ce qu'il me voulait.  
Mais cette intention fut vite oublié quand je vis la masse de pokémons qui fuyaient mon arrivée : plein de pokémons cerfs, des Vivaldaims, des Haydaims... Je me retrouvais dans une petite clairière où j'en étais entourée. Ils m'observaient tous avec peur et appréhension. Augmentant mon incompréhension. Il voulait parler de ce que j'enseignais en n'agissant pas naturellement ? Et lui ? ! Est-ce que c'était bien naturel de faire venir un prédateur en plein milieu de sa harde ? ! Il me rejoignis assez rapidement de l'autre côté et observa mon regard. Il s'en détourna légèrement, continuant d'avancer vers le centre de la clairière. C'est là que je vis que se trouvait au sol une vivaldaim qui elle n'avait pas fuit... Elle semblait âgée et faible... C'est vers elle qu'il se dirigea, sans répondre à ma question silencieuse.  
Je me relevais alors du mieux que je pouvais pour pouvoir à mon tours m'adresser à lui :

**"- Qui est celui qui ne comprend pas ? Tu m'amènes au sein des tiens, tu tiens des propos contradictoire... ! Dis moi une bonne fois pour toute ce que tu me veux !"**

Il baissa les yeux et frotta doucement sa tête contre celle de la vieille biche au sol. Je constatais que quelque chose de fragile venait de faire surface en lui après ce geste. Il s'éloigna difficilement d'elle pour me faire face.

**"- Je veux rééquilibrer les choses. **Murmura-t-il. **Il y a longtemps dans chaque forêts était tenu un rôle. Un rôle qui permettait de maintenir un équilibre entre proies et chasseurs.**

**\- Je ne te suis pas...**

**\- Nous vivons dans la peur. Tous. Carnivore comme herbivore, tu le sais. Cette crainte de se faire chasser de chez soit. Pour se défendre, ou pour survivre..."**

Je n'appliquais pas cette dernière affirmation...

"**\- Pourtant il est possible de mettre de côté notre nature. **Poursuivit-il.** C'est ce que tu fais.**

**\- Regarde ou cela me mène...**

**\- Je regarde. Et tu te tues. Pour ne pas à avoir à tuer les autres. "**

Un silence de plomb parcouru les vivaldaims et les haydaims aux alentours, alors qu'ils étaient si agités. Cela me surpris, mais cela pouvait se comprendre au vu du sujet. Je n'arrivais pas à formuler autre que cette question :

**"- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi... ? **

**\- Je veux que tu prennes ce rôle avec moi. Je veux que tu sois Morihogosha."**

Les autres étouffèrent un cri. On aurait dit qu'ils craignaient ce mot. Leur réaction mit en colère le pokémon :

**"- Ce n'est pas un mot à craindre ! Car il permet la vie."**

Je me contentais de le fixer, attendant la suite de son explication, car je ne le comprenais toujours pas.

**"- Morihogosha, ou bien gardien de la forêt. C'est un rôle qui est donné à une paire afin de maintenir l'équilibre et la protection des bois. **Il fit une pause, tout le monde moi y comprit, retenait son souffle. **En échange de la mort des plus faibles, nous permettons de devenir plus fort.**

**\- La mort des plus faibles... ?"**

Je soulignais cette question face à un argument aussi subjectif. Il n'en dit pas mot, mais il retourna auprès de la vieille biche, comme pour... Pour la soutenir.

Soudain, l'idée commença à se dessiner dans mon esprit.

**"- Devient Morihogosha et prend cette vie. **Dit-il en me désignant la vieille biche. **En retour... En retour préviens de tes chasses et de nos ennemis."**

Est-ce que je rêvais ou bien il m'ordonnait de tuer un des siens ? Je jetais un regard paniqué vers cette vieille haydaim qui me regarda à son tour et me montrait son accord. C'était à peine croyable. Comment pouvaient-ils... ?

Devant ma surprise, le chef de la harde savait que j'allais hésiter, il s'approcha de moi pour... Me soutenir à mon tour, me parlant d'une voix de miel, la plus amicale qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre.

**"- La vie la quitte déjà. Quoi qu'il en soit ce sera dans l'ordre des choses. Mais si tu emportes son âme, tu lui permettras de reposer en paix."**

J'ignorais ce que cela m'imposait comme responsabilité. J'ignorais comment tenir un rôle que je ne connaissais pas. Pouvais-je vraiment me permettre de prendre une vie pour sceller un accord dont je ne connaissais pas les conditions ? Ce n'était pas sérieux. Comme il le prévoyait, j'hésitais, il continua alors d'argumenter.

**"- Ce n'est jamais simple. Mais tu vivras et tu permettras aux autres de vivre. Tu ne seras pas seule, je serais là avec toi. Même si je reste une proie et toi un prédateur. Tu ne tueras jamais gratuitement, tu appelleras toujours la chasse quand il le faudra. En échange, tu seras partout chez toi."**

Ses paroles étaient très convaincantes. Mais j'avais très peur. Il me poussa alors de son museau vers la vieille biche, mes griffes n'arrivant pas à s'agripper au sol pour me retenir. La troupe autour de nous commençait à trembler.

**"- Je ne peux pas faire ça ! **Protestais-je. **Pas devant tous les autres !"**

Le haydaim s'attendait aussi à ça, il eut immédiatement la réponse.

**"- Il faut leur enseigner correctement. Nous serons alliés, mais pas des amis."**

La vieille biche à côté de moi me supplia :

**"- Je t'en pris, fais le."**

Je cédais finalement, pleine de désespoir, me retournant pour lui faire face avec un air désolé, mais qui restait effrayé. Elle acquiesça doucement de la tête, me présentant son cou. Je tremblais. Mais j'approchais ma tête, humant l'odeur qu'elle dégageait. Ce qui fut d'autant plus effrayant que cela éveilla un instinct que je ne me connaissais pas, comme si mon corps savait soudainement quoi faire. Et il fallait que je la prenne à la gorge, pour la tuer proprement. Mon estomac appuyait ma soudaine envie prédatrice. Je pris malgré tout le temps, secouée par une multitude de spasmes, de trouver le bon endroit où je devais mordre. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. Je voulais vivre.

Je pris une très forte inspiration.

Et en un éclair mes crocs percèrent sa peau, couvrant ma tête de son sang.

* * *

**Résumé des personnages : **

**\- Lilly : **Héroine de l'histoire, elle a été transformée en noctali par des scientifiques provenant du monde pokémon. Elle a apprit à survivre dans la nature sauvage et est devenue Morihogosha. Gardienne de la forêt.

**\- Arthur : **Un des scientifiques qui a transformé Lilly. Il est celui qui a remarqué qu'elle se plaisait dans sa nouvelle forme. Spécialisé en pokémon, il aide le groupe de Cobalt sur l'étude de la Terre, mais enquête sur des évènements passés.

**\- Mortimer : **Un des scientifiques qui a transformé Lilly. Spécialement en médecine, il aide le groupe de Cobalt sur l'étude de la Terre. Il aide Arthur dans ses recherches.

**\- Cobalt : **Semble être le grand chef qui dirige le projet d'étude sur la Terre. Il est actuellement en discussion à la Sylphe de Kanto, à Safrania.

**\- Nikki : **Espion de la base où on lieu les études sur la terre. Il possède un très vieux et très fort Ursaring.

**\- Bastian : **Officier de police envoyé enquêter sur Sen dans la forêt, le pauvre c'est retrouvé agressé et gravement blessé par le groupe de Cobalt.

**Petit pokédex de survie : **

**Noctali : **Pokémon fennec de type ténèbres. Noir avec des anneaux jaunes brillant dans l'obscurité. Évolution d'un évoli.

**Ursaring : **Grand ours des montagnes brun, ayant un cercle sur le ventre. De type normal, il apprécie peu d'être dérangé. Évolution d'un Tediursa.

**Vivaldaim : **Petit Faon possédant une fourrure qui change au fil des saisons.

**Haymdaim : **Grand cerf ou biche dont les bois et la fourrure changent au fil des saisons. Évolution des Vivaldaims.


	9. Chapitre 8 - Le projet Bis

**Poutou ! Encore postée à pas d'heure dans la nuit ! Mais j'y pense ! Ce chapitre démontre bien la raison du passage en M. Les sensibles faites attentions à la deuxième partie ! **

**Rappel :**** Un récapitulatif détaillé des personnages est disponible en fin de fanfic. Ainsi qu'un petit pokédex de survie avec une description des pokémons présents dans ce chapitre. (bien qu'en fait dans celui-là y en ait que deux)**

* * *

Le bipper de Cobalt vibra, perturbant ainsi toute la réunion. De nombreux yeux mécontents se posèrent sur lui, indiquant que c'était très mal venu. Il afficha un sourire serein et s'excusa cependant, car il allait devoir s'absenter pendant quelques instants. Il évoqua un "problème de famille" et sans attendre une quelconque autorisation et ignorant les protestations il sortit dans la pièce voisine. Il eut un soupir énervé et jeta un coup d'œil au message qu'il avait reçu. Et encore plus agacé à sa lecture, il sortit son téléphone. Après quelques tonalités, la "famille" décrocha :

"- **Vous savez bien que Papa travaille les enfants... **Dit-il en imitant une voix faussement autoritaire, bien qu'on sentait qu'il était tendu. Car, effectivement, il y avait d'autres gardes non loin de lui. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore vous n'êtes pas content de vos nouveaux jouets ?**

**\- ... Bonjour **_**papa**_** ! Tout va bien à ton boulot ? **Répondit la voix de Nikki très amusé de la situation.

Cobalt serra la mâchoire, il n'aimait pas la manière dont ce petit plaisantin se moquait de lui. Bien que cela faisait parti du code qu'ils avaient établi. Il reprit d'une voix soudainement plus sombre :

**"- Très bien mon enfant. Mais est-ce que je dois te rappeler la punition de ceux qui me dérangent pour rien ?**

Nikki eut beaucoup moins envie de rire.

**\- Hm ! En fait -papounet- les nouveaux jouets ne fonctionnent pas très bien. Et c'est sans parler de maman qui ne veut plus nous laisser sortir ! **

Cobalt reçu comme un seau d'eau glacée sur le corps. Il se figea net et resta attentif.

**\- Enfin, qui ne veut plus nous laisser rentrer en fait, plutôt... C'est difficile à expliquer tant que tu n'es pas rentré - **_**papa**_**. "**

"Maman". C'était à ce mot Cobalt avait été paralysé. C'était un des éléments les plus important après "papa", qui le désignait lui-même. Ce mot signifiait la porte. Celle qui menait à la Terre. Et apprendre qu'il y avait un souci quand à son fonctionnement le rendait furieux. Mais pour le moment il était bloqué ici. Pendant deux jours au moins. Et chercher à réduire cette durée mettrait la puce à l'oreille quand à l'homme aux cheveux rouge qui était venu l'épier. Déjà que sa simple présence le gênait.  
Il siffla entre ses dents de frustration et d'énervement. Nikki resta silencieux de l'autre côté du fil. Attendant de savoir ce qu'il fallait faire.

**"- T-Tenter de convaincre maman. Je ne veux même pas entendre la raison qui la pousse à nous garder éloigné d'elle. Trouvez une solution ! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on vous laisse vous débrouiller seul !" **Fit Cobalt bruyamment. ** "Papa rentrera à la maison après demain. Je ne peux pas bouger pour le moment."**

Il se garda de préciser qu'il était sous surveillance et qu'il devait montrer le dos rond. Lui qui pensait pouvoir être tranquille et profiter de quelques jours de vacances et qui répudiait d'avoir des instants de faiblesses tels que celui-ci, il était servi. Il allait raccrocher quand la voix de Nikki continua :

"**\- Et nos voisins ? Ils sont venus nous embêter aujourd'hui. **Il prit une voix boudeuse. **Et en plus ils ont eut des invités !"**

Comprendre ce qu'indiquait le mot voisin était simple. Ils travaillaient dans la forêt de Vestigion, non loin de la ville du même nom. Cela voulait dire que des gens de là-bas c'étaient trop rapprochés d'eux et risquaient de les découvrir. Cobalt se retourna et regarda la porte derrière lui : est-ce que c'était _lui_ qui avait provoqué ça ? ! Ils n'avaient laissé pourtant aucune trace. Il comprenait cependant moins qui pouvait être les invités. Ça, ça signifiait des intrus. Mais avec déjà les _voisins _c'était étrange.

"**\- Je vous rappellerai." **Se contenta-t-il de maugréer.

Il raccrocha aussi sec. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire grand chose d'autre car ils avaient probablement déjà pris des mesures. Il tenterait de récupérer d'autres sbires sur le chemin. Et aussi de savoir si leur nouvel ennemi était le même qui celui qui l'avait suivi dans cette réunion avec la Sylphe. Il rentra après avoir soupirer de colère, ré-arborant son sourire fallacieux.

"**\- Excusez-moi. Me voici de retour.**"

Le président de la Sylphe posa ses yeux sur ce jeune impoli, il l'avait coupé dans sa phrase une deuxième fois, car il avait continué de parler malgré l'absence de Cobalt. Ce qui énerva celui-ci qui demanda à un des hommes de lui faire un résumé de ce qu'il avait manqué. Le vieil homme qui parlait déjà continua alors :

"-** Comme je disais précédemment, l'investissement de reconstruction a porté ses fruits dans la zone désolée. Mais cela était censé aussi générer de nouveau du profit. Pourtant l'équipe de Cobalt ne nous a rapporter qu'une petite part de ce qui était prévu."**

Haa ! Merveilleux ! En plus le sujet abordé le concernait et pourtant ils avaient continué sans lui ! Quelle blague... Enfin, il était malgré tout préparé à cette remarque, c'était ce pourquoi il était venu à la base. Avachi sur son fauteuil, il répondit dédaigneux :

"**\- Oh mais vous savez bien qu'il est difficile de faire revenir des gens là où des **_**accidents**_** ont eu lieu. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir de fabuleux employés à la tache sur place. "**

Le président de la Sylphe Sarl, resta muet à cette réponse. Il mastiqua machinalement dans le vide pour formuler les mots qui allait fermer le clapet à ce clown qui se trouvait dans son bureau.

**"- Vos efforts ne sont pas autant poussé qu'ils le devraient ! Vous êtes responsable de ce qui c'est passé là-bas. Et la moitié du travail a été fait ! Et cela depuis deux ans !"**

Malheureusement ses mots n'atteignaient pas le moins du monde l'homme arrogant à qui il s'adressait. Celui-ci regardait le plafond en soupirant exaspéré de devoir passer faire cette tache ingrate qui n'était qu'une façade pour lui et ses équipes. Il n'avait que faire de ce problème là. S'il trainait autant des pieds à le faire c'était simplement parce que ça ne représentait rien pour lui et qu'il n'avait aucun maître pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

"**\- Johto ne me concerne plus. Estimez-vous heureux que nous soyons encore là. **Siffla-t-il de sa voix désagréable.

\- **Vous avez été arrêtés et mis sous serment par le conseil des quatre ! Vous êtes tenus à le faire ! **

**\- Cela fait vingt-quatre ans que cela c'est produit. Nous ne sommes plus responsable. Et nous en avons plus que marre d'être ligotés à un boulet que nous trainons depuis tant d'années.**

**\- Nous vous payons gracieusement pour cela et non pour financer vos projets personnels !**" S'énerva le président.

Dans sa colère il avait parlé avec précipitation. Lui aussi venait d'apprendre certaines choses, mais il n'avait pas réussi à tenir sa langue. Cela n'échappa à Cobalt qui se redressa aussitôt sur sa chaise. Son équipe avait été très discrète quant au détournement d'argent qu'elle avait fait. Et cela représentait si peu que ça aurait pu passer pour un simple excès de dépenses personnelles. Est-ce qu'il avait vu juste et que le loup se tapissait déjà près de lui pour le mettre à terre ? Il se tourna vers la personne qui n'était pas censée se trouver ici avant son arrivée. Il le fixa, _lui_. La Sylphe n'avait pas pu récupérer ces éléments seule, à moins de prendre le temps d'étudier les éléments en dehors de son champ d'action ; pourtant la Sylphe n'était pas du genre à perdre son temps et son argent dans ce genre d'activité. Puisqu'_il _avait affirmé ne jamais avoir lâché l'affaire, ça ne pouvait être que _lui_.

Lance, le terrible dresseur de dragon se retira du mur contre lequel il était appuyé.

Il se doutait que le président n'arriverait pas à garder ce qu'il lui avait dit pour lui seul. Mais peu importait, cela aurait été malgré tout été abordé en son temps. Et du temps, peut-être qu'ils n'en avaient pas, alors autant attaquer immédiatement, il s'adressa à Cobalt :

"**\- Un détournement, très mince, mais présent, des fonds qu'on vous a donné."**

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, mais les cerveaux tournaient à vive allure, c'était à Cobalt de contrattaquer s'il voulait démentir ce qui venait d'être affirmé et qu'il savait être vrai :

**"- Un détournement ? Cela ne consiste pas normalement à récupérer des biens de façon frauduleuse pour son propre intérêt ? Hormis les travaux que nous avons commencé à effectuer rien de ce qui nous a été donné n'a été utilisé autrement que pour la reconstruction !"**

En un sens, c'était vrai. Tout dépendait de ce qui était reconstruit... Et dans ce cas présent c'était le projet "Terre" qui avait été relancé. Mais jouer sur les mots éviterait à ce qu'il se trompe en continuant de se défendre. Il poursuivit :

"**\- Bon, je dois admettre qu'avec mes collègues nous ayons possiblement un peu dépensé de ce qu'il nous a été donné pour quelques soirées entre nous. Mais il faut bien s'amuser quand on nous donne des tâches aussi rébarbatives que celle-ci - justement - vingt-quatre ans après avoir posé problème !"**

Il espérait les convaincre ainsi, en cherchant à les faire culpabiliser quand au fait de leur tenir rigueur à un évènement qui commençait à dater. Pour le vieil homme qu'était le président, cela eut son effet : celui-ci commença à hésiter pour savoir s'il était bien légitime de les forcer à réparer une faute aussi âgée. Mais Lance n'en démordait pas. Il vint s'appuyer sur la table, non loin de Cobalt à qui il rendait un regard flamboyant. Il continua ses affirmations :

"-** Un projet, qui porte le nom de "**_**Bis**_**"."**

Le mot était dans la langue de la Terre, en français. Bien qu'écrit en phonétique dans leur propre langue, Lance et le président ignoraient ce qu'il signifiait. Ce qui fit sourire Cobalt, car cette blague là était très ironique. Mais il évita d'étirer de trop ce sourire. Car Lance avait quand même réussi malgré tout à mettre la main sur quelque chose. Qu'en savait-il ? Il allait le tester lui-même :

"**\- Et bien évidemment, vous mettriez à feu forêts et bois pour découvrir ce qu'il en est ?"**

Si Lance n'en savait rien, Cobalt espérait que cette phrase ne le troublerait pas de trop pour éviter de lui donner de nouvelles pistes. Mais de cette manière, en suggérant le lieu où se trouvait actuellement la nouvelle base, il pouvait avoir le cœur net s'il l'avait découverte. Le dresseur de dragon marqua une pause avant de répondre calmement :

"**\- Contrairement à vous je ne détruis pas la nature sur mon passage, comme votre prédécesseur l'a fait. Vous croyez que nous sommes trop sévère, même après "vingt-quatre ans" ? Sachez qu'il y a encore des cicatrices vivaces qui continuent de saigner après ce qu'il c'est produit."**

Cela seul lui le savait. S'il n'avait pas lâché l'affaire depuis autant d'années c'est parce que quelque chose continuait d'aller mal. Ça l'avait poussé à chercher d'où ce mal provenait et il était finalement tombé sur les restes des travaux de celui qui avait provoqué tout cela. Et il avait compris que ce n'était pas fini. Et quand il avait découvert que Cobalt avait relancé ce projet, ça ne pouvait qu'empirer. Heureusement pour l'ancien maître de la ligue, Cobalt ne souligna pas sa dernière phrase. Celui-ci était bien trop rassuré de savoir que Lance n'avait pas trouvé le nouveau lieu où ils se cachaient. Il devait probablement chercher là où ça avait eut lieu la première fois : lorsque le passage sur la terre a été ouvert il y a vingt-quatre ans aux ruines Alphas.

"**\- Quel est ce projet ? **Insista Lance.

-** Je l'ignore. **Grogna simplement Cobalt.

\- **Qu'est-il advenu du professeur Saji Totashiri ?**

**\- Saji ?"**

Voilà quelque chose auquel Cobalt ne s'attendait pas. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de mentir pour répondre à ça.

"**\- Saji a disparu ce jour là.**

**\- Étrange quand on sait que depuis tout ce temps ce qu'il a mit sur pied continu à avoir des effets ici. **

**\- Il a disparu. Même nous ne savons pas où est-ce qu'il est à présent."**

Encore une fois, il s'agissait d'une demi vérité. Lance s'approcha de lui et le regarda yeux dans les yeux. Soutenant son regard pour voir jusqu'où l'homme au col roulé avait la force de tenir. Cela ne plu pas à Cobalt, mais il tint bon, bien que sa main se crispa sur son accoudoir.

**"- De toute manières je vous mettrai des bâtons dans les roues et découvrirai moi-même de quoi il en retourne. Et croyez-moi je ne suis pas seul.**" Souffla le dresseur de dragons avec une extrême froideur. Et il se retourna vers le président qui le soutint :

\- **Nous vous retirons tout aide financière.**

**\- Quoi ? ! **S'écria Cobalt qui fit un bond. Mais personne ne lui répondit. **Tss. Tant mieux ! Bon débarras ! J'en avais marre de perdre du temps sur ces travaux idiots ! **

**\- Ce sont vos projets que vous devriez arrêter. **Gronda Lance.** Cette fois je ne serai pas aussi salvateur à votre égard. "**

Cobalt savait que la menace était sérieuse. Mais pour le moment il ne s'agissait que d'un danger éloigné. Il fallait qu'il tienne Lance à distance de leur affaire autant que possible. Il fallait qu'il découvre ce qu'il savait réellement, s'il ignorait la création de la base.

"**\- Pourquoi me parler de Saji, si c'est moi qui vous inquiète ?** Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Lance le toisa mais répondit :

\- **C'est le seul dont nous n'avons plus eut aucune trace après le combat aux ruines Alphas. Ni trace, ni cadavre. Il a bien du se cacher quelque part tout comme vous vous cachez vous-mêmes.**

Cobalt se creusa la tête, il chercha à se rappeler ce que faisait comme métier Saji avant de rejoindre son prédécesseur dans le projet "Terre".

\- **Saji... Saji... Hm. Il n'était pas historien par hasard ? **

**\- Ne faites pas comme si vous ne le connaissez pas. Sinon vous n'auriez jamais su qu'il avait disparu. **

Il marquait un point. Il avait mal joué sur ce coup là.

\- **Et je vous le réaffirme, on n'en a jamais plus entendu parler. Pourquoi vous concentrez-vous sur lui ?**

Le grand homme ne lui répondit pas. Car il savait que Cobalt venait de deviner que c'était grâce aux traces que l'historien avait laissées qu'il avait pu trouver une piste. Il ne voulait pas qu'il les lui efface pour éviter de remonter jusqu'à lui. Alors il ne lui donnerait pas l'occasion de savoir où elles se trouvaient. Cobalt fut quand même ravi de trouver un point de départ pour organiser une défense. Et il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, en finir au plus vite. Si la Sylphe avait décidé d'arrêter de financer les travaux de reconstruction des ruines Alphas, il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester ici. De plus, cela allait lui permettre de récupérer des hommes dont il allait avoir besoin une fois rentré à la maison.

"-** Bon, dans ce cas, à moins que vous ayez encore quelque chose à me dire, je vais prendre congé."**

Il se leva, imiter par ses hommes, le président ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ? Il resta coi ne sachant que faire pour le retenir. Mais il fut rassurer de voir que Lance n'agissait pas non plus. Cependant celui-ci s'exclama une dernière fois :

"**\- Ne comptez pas partir de Safrania aussi rapidement !**

**\- Ooh ! Ne vous en faites pas. **Répondit Cobalt. **J'ai un ami à visiter avant de partir."**

Et il claqua la porte derrière lui.

* * *

"**\- Je vous rappellerai."**

Nikki soupira lorsqu'il comprit que Cobalt ne pouvait pas les aider actuellement. Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et croisa les bras tandis que Bari, le chef de la sécurité, attendais patiemment le verdict :

**"- Alors ? **Finit-il par demander ne voyant pas la réponse arriver.

\- **On doit continuer de chercher nous-même. Et à mon avis ça va barder quand il va rentrer." **Répondit l'espion.

Bari soupira. Encore patienter. Il savait le faire mais il n'aimait pas le faire. Il regarda sa montre voir s'il était l'heure d'interroger les prisonniers, mais ce n'était pas encore le cas. Il demanda alors à Nikki :

"**\- Pour ce qui est de la porte, qu'est-ce qu'on a déjà essayé ? **

**\- Hum... Je crois qu'on a regardé s'il s'agissait d'une question d'puissance. Puisqu'on n'a plus les Pokémons qui ont servi à ouvrir la porte il est possible que cela foute la merde.**

**\- Tu en sais pas mal pour un jeunot. T'étais même pas née quand c'est arrivé.**

**\- Ouai, mais j'suis bavard. C'est comme ça que je vous ai trouvé. **Répondit Nikki avec un grand sourire. **Autrement on n'en sait rien d'où qu'ça vient. Je sais qu'Arthur et Morti ont demandé à voir s'il était toujours possible aux terriens de franchir la porte.**

**\- Ils sont bizarres ces deux là... Un coup ils nous aident, un coup ils râlent... J'ai du mal à les comprendre.**

**\- Baarf ! Ce sont des blouses blanches."**

Il y eut un silence. Bari réfléchissait à ces deux-là. Il n'aimait pas ne pas pouvoir cerné quelqu'un. Pour Arthur il s'y était fait, mais Mortimer il ne l'aimait vraiment pas. Il le surveillait attentivement à ce qu'il fasse bien son boulot. En réalité, vu que le chef de sécurité était un homme de combat il avait toujours eut du mal avec les médecins.

"**\- Tu crois qu'ils ont déjà fait traversé quelqu'un ? **Fit Nikki, interrompant ses pensés.

\- **J'en sais rien, je ne m'intéresse pas trop à ce qu'ils font là-bas. J'aime pas cette porte ouverte sur on ne sait quoi. **Grogna simplement Bari.

\- **Haha, j'y crois pas, t'a peur de tout ce qui est étranger ? **

**\- Ferme-là gamin. T'étais pas là quand on a ouvert c'te truc la première fois et qu'un monstre est apparu nous attaquer, détruisant tout sur son passage. **

**\- Sans compter le conseil des quatre qui vous rossaient déjà les fesses.**"

Bari leva les yeux au ciel sans bouger. Il aimait bien le gosse mais il dépassait toujours les bornes. Il s'approcha alors de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Nikki déglutit avec un sourire crispé.

**"- Écoute gamin, tu aurais peut-être voulu en découdre avec eux... C'est vrai que ton Ursaging il défonce grave. **Il posa la main sur ses pokéballs, de telle sorte à ce que Nikki le voit. **Mais déjà que je te crois pas capable de me battre je me demande bien comment t'aurais pu tenir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde face à eux. Et te moque pas. Le monstre qui est apparu est sorti par la porte quand on l'a ouverte. Alors tu devrais pas trop te sentir rassurer de savoir qu'elle l'est de nouveau et juste à côté de nos fesses. "**

Il resta là de telle sorte à ce que son jeune collègue devienne très mal à l'aise. Celui-ci se tortilla sur place et hocha nerveusement la tête.

"-** D-D'accord m'sieur, pardon m'sieur.**"

Il inclina sa casquette en révérence, les genoux plier vers son buste. Ce qui fit rire le chef de la sécurité qui lui frotta le crâne.

"**\- Haha, t'es un sacré numéro toi... Mais fais gaffe, chuis pas gentil."**

Il s'en alla alors dans le couloir tandis que le jeunot le suivit du regard et il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Nikki eut un rire pour lui-même, un rire nerveux. Il venait d'éviter une petite correction qui lui aurait fait plutôt mal. Lorsque Bari arriva, Mortimer se trouvait de nouveau à côté de Bastian, à l'examiner. Il cherchait tous les moyens pour apaiser la douleur et le préparer à l'interrogatoire. Il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée du chef de la sécurité. Celui-ci eut une arcade qui se souleva. Pourquoi faire tout ces gestes inutiles ? De toute manière ce policier reviendrait dans le même état qu'il était avant d'être soigné. C'était une perte de temps de le maintenir dans une position confortable, ça rendrait encore plus pénible l'interrogatoire car il allait devoir de nouveau lui faire mal pour qu'il parle.  
Dans la salle il y avait aussi Arthur, assit sur une chaise. Lui, il l'avait vu arriver. Et il se contentait de l'observer d'une expression neutre.

"**\- Hm-hm.** Toussa Bari. Faisant sursauter Mortimer qui se tourna vers lui décontenancé.

Le médecin savait qu'il arrivait en avance. Mais il n'allait pas pouvoir le retenir plus longtemps. De plus de toute manière il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose d'autre pour Bastian. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs repris connaissance et constaté le bourbier dans lequel il s'était mis sans le savoir. Lui aussi observait depuis sa couchette l'homme large qui venait de passer la porte. Il avait tout de suite deviné qu'il s'agissait de son bourreau. Bari lui rendit son regard, totalement neutre et se contenta de dire :

"**\- Vous feriez mieux de vous occuper de votre amie à la salle de repos Mortimer... Là au moins ça ne sera pas du temps perdu..."**

Mortimer ne répondit mot. Il foudroya l'homme de ses yeux et parti en vitesse, la mâchoire serrée, rejoindre Molly. Au moins ça lui fera du bien. Arthur lui ne bougea pas, même quand il vit son ami partir. De nouveau Bari leva un sourcil :

**"- Vous ne partez pas ?**

**\- Moi aussi j'aurais des questions."**

Il valait mieux deux hommes plutôt qu'un pour enquêter sur la venue des policiers. Et le scientifique savait que sa présence limiterait les dégâts. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Bari ne protesta pas, il se contenta d'attraper son prisonnier par la nuque le forçant à se lever et à se trainer malgré sa jambe cassée. Bastian se crispa de douleur, mais sa fierté retint son cri et il suivit du mieux qu'il put. Arthur ferma la marche, jetant un dernier regard au deuxième officier qui gisait là. Toujours aucune reprise de connaissance. Les pronostiques étaient plutôt sombres à son égard, il ferma la porte espérant que tout irait malgré tout pour le mieux.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers une petite pièce où Bastian fut balancé sans aucune retenu. Arthur se taisait, il ne devait pas faire de remarque sur comment on traitait cet homme. De manière un peu clichée, les seules éléments de la pièce étaient une table et deux chaises. C'était le même genre de pièce où j'avais été enfermée. Sans fenêtre, juste des murs blancs. Bari força l'officier à s'installer à une des deux places et se mis juste en face de lui, posant ses bras sur la table, ses doigts contre les autres.

**"- Bien... **Souffla-t-il, soulagé d'enfin pouvoir faire cet interrogatoire. **Commençons sans perdre de temps. Est-ce que vous savez où vous êtes ? **

Bastian secoua la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Bari. Arthur qui s'installa contre un mur se dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de faire preuve d'orgueil dans une telle situation. De plus, Bastian était quelqu'un d'intelligent. Il pris le temps pour répondre mais il finit par le faire :

**\- Dans la forêt de Vestigion il me semble.**

Le scientifique soupira : et en plus de ça il faisait le malin. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui. Bari acquiesça sombrement. Il poursuivit :

**\- Cela semble évident... Oui. Mais sais-tu où précisément ? **

Ça hélas, ou bien heureusement, non. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il secoua la tête en signe négatif. Mais cela ne changea rien à l'attitude du chef de sécurité qui se leva et se dirigea de l'autre côté de la table.

\- **D'accord. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans la forêt ? "**

Le blessé n'était pas sûr s'il devait répondre. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui il avait affaire. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'un groupe se cachait quelque part dans la forêt de Vestigion, au final le fait qu'il se retrouve ici était une question de malchance. Il l'observa l'homme qui tournait autour de lui comme un rapace, il fallait qu'il lui réponde. Il était venu ici pour chercher les traces de l'éclair blanc. Pas enquêter sur ces inquiétants personnages. Par association d'idée et connaissant la manière de faire de l'éclair blanc, il se demandait si ce n'était pas pour eux qu'il était venu faire des ravages dans la forêt...

"**\- Et bien, j'attend."** Rappela Bari.

Bastian se reprit. L'existence de Sen n'était pas un secret.

"-** Nous cherchions l'éclair blanc..."**

L'homme aux larges épaules leva légèrement la tête. Nikki avait vu juste quand il les avait repéré dans le périmètre. Ce n'était une bonne chose. Car s'il s'agissait d'une enquête, d'autres viendraient. Il fallait trouver un moyen de les détourner de cette piste.

"- **Pourquoi ?**" Poursuivit-il.

Bastian tourna la tête vers lui, fronçant ses sourcils. La réponse semblait évidente, non ? Ce n'était pas comme si l'éclair blanc n'avait pas laissé sa carte de visite "Ouhou, regardez cette jolie forêt que j'ai bousillé dans tous les sens !"

"**\- Euh... Et bien, les arbres... Toutes ces traces qu'il a laissées derrière lui...**

**\- Je n'ai pas demandé comment, j'ai demandé pourquoi.**

**\- Nous devions enquêter sur lui, le trouver."**

Bari arrêta de faire les cents pas autour de sa victime et vint la saisir puissamment à l'épaule, du côté où ses côtes étaient cassées. L'officier ne put retenir un gémissement.

"- **Qui a lancé cette enquête ?"**

Il n'avait pas commencé à lui faire mal sans raison. Les questions commençaient à toucher d'autres personnes que Bastian lui-même et il allait être plus réticent à répondre. Surtout quand on gardait espoir de voir ses alliés débarquer et vous sauver. Cette fois-ci il hésita vraiment à le dire, ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui l'avait envoyé. Voyant que la réponse se faisait attendre, Bari descendit jusqu'à l'avant-bras qu'il saisit puissamment. Des deux mains. Le policier sentait l'intention de son tortionnaire. Arthur tenta alors de le persuader de répondre.

"**\- Vous avez assez d'une jambe en moins. Répondez."**

Mais le jeune homme eut une soudaine paralysie. Un homme pouvait-il vraiment casser le bras de quelqu'un d'autre ? Et volontairement d'une manière aussi froide ? Celui-ci le regardait droit dans les yeux, acquiesçant à la réplique du scientifique.

**"- Je n'ai plus beaucoup de patiente en réserve."** Souffla-t-il.

Une de ses mains quitta le bras de Bastian, ce qui le rassura quelque peu. Mais il fut pris en traître, car rapidement l'homme lui saisit la main, puis un doigt.

CRACK.

Il y eut un hurlement, de douleur et de surprise. Il ne dura pas très longtemps, mais la douleur restait toujours présente. Même Arthur fut surpris. Il en fut lui-même figé sur place.

**"- Alors ?"**

La pauvre victime eut soudainement un élan de colère, qui se fit voir quand elle jeta un regard déchaîné vers Bari. L'Ursaring était de leur ressort, il le comprenait maintenant, lui et son collègue avait payé à cause de ces gens là. Mais il n'y avait pas de place pour la rébellion ici.

_CRACK._

Nouveau cri. Cette fois Arthur détourna les yeux devant tant de sadisme. C'était abominable à regarder. Bastian se plia en deux et fini par répondre. De toute manière cela n'allait rien changer à ce qui allait se passer.

"**\- Aaah... ! Un capitaine à Volucité... Il y a une équipe chargée de concentrer ses recherches sur l'éclair blanc pour arriver à le mettre hors course."**

Bari fut déçu que l'officier donne autant d'informations en un coup. Il avait deux autres doigts à casser. Il jeta un œil à son collègue présent et souffla un peu d'amusement en voyant sa réaction. Mais cela lui faisait se rappeler qu'il ne devait pas dépasser les bornes avec lui dans les parages. Ennuyé il continua :

**"- D'autres de tes copains risquent-ils de venir par ici ?"**

Silence. Il se saisit du doigt suivant mais aussitôt qu'il le fit on s'empressa de lui répondre :

"**\- Si on ne revient pas, oui il y en aura d'autres qui viendront."**

Le chef se frotta le menton en regardant Bastian d'un air fatigué. Devait-il répondre à ce sous-entendu ? Sous-entendu qui commençait par "Si vous nous libérez...". Il fallait vraiment les prendre pour des cons pour faire une suggestion pareille. Ça l'agaça. Il avait moins envie de poursuivre l'interrogatoire, malgré sa courte durée. Il commença à tourner le dos à Bastian. Lorsqu'il le fit celui-ci s'adressa à lui :

"- **Mon collègue... Vous allez faire quoi de lui ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?"**

Arthur se retint de frotter son crâne en signe de pitié... Quelle idée de poser ce genre de question alors qu'on voyait que son bourreau n'était pas un enfant de cœur ? Bari retourna sur ses pas et fis face au prisonnier. Il lui attrapa la main et lui brisa les doigts restants malgré la tentative de se retirer de Bastian. Il garda en main ce qu'il venait de briser, le remuant légèrement pour augmenter la souffrance.

"**\- Écoute, au cas où tu l'aurais pas pigé, t'es pas chez des amis ici. Ton collègue ? Rien à branler. Il peut crever j'en aurais rien à foutre. De plus c'est ce qui risque de lui arriver. Alors si tu tiens à ta vie tu ferais mieux de la fermer sauf quand on te le demande."**

Relâchant son emprise il se dirigea finalement vers la porte mais regarda Arthur en lui disant, amusé :

"**\- Moins pire que prévu quand même n'est-ce pas ? Ceci dit, il me fatigue. Vous viendrez me dire ce que vous en aurez tiré vous. Il me faut le nom de ce capitaine."**

Et il s'en alla, laissant la besogne à une blouse blanche. Il était persuadé qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Mais au moins il avait les informations nécessaires pour tenter d'éloigner quelque peu les prochains courageux qui s'approcheraient de trop. Ils allaient brouiller les traces : il revenait voir Nikki qui n'avait pas bouger de l'endroit où il l'avait laissé.  
Pendant ce temps, le pauvre Bastian qui tenait douloureusement sa main, en essayant de ne pas trop se plier en deux pour ses côtes, se tourna vers Arthur et avisa son gabarie. Il avait conscience de sa piètre situation. Mais il avait assez de forces pour faire de l'humour :

"- **Quoi, vous allez me faire le coup du méchant et du bon flic ?"**

Barri arriva là où se trouvait Nikki.

"**\- Déjà de retour chef ? **Fit celui-ci en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

**\- Oui. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu vas ressortir ton ursaring et lui faire laisser des traces à la place de celles de l'éclair blanc. Si possible essaye de faire paniquer les pokémons sauvages autour. Ça pourra donner de fausses pistes et détourner pendant un court temps ces emmerdeurs de bleus.**

**\- Compris chef !"**

Le petit se dirigea joyeusement vers l'endroit où la base était éventrée et s'élança gaiement dehors sans craindre quoi que ce soit. Il avança vers la forêt pour retrouver les traces que les policiers avaient suivis.

Une seconde fois, il n'aperçut pas l'Arakdo qui avait suivit où on avait entrainer son maître... Cependant, intelligente et sachant que Granbull se trouvait avec lui elle n'y entra pas. Elle fit demi tour depuis le haut des arbres et fit le chemin inverse pour revenir à Vestigion chercher de l'aide.

* * *

**Petit résumé des personnages :**

**\- Arthur : **Un des scientifiques qui a transformé Lilly. Il est celui qui a remarqué qu'elle se plaisait dans sa nouvelle forme. Spécialisé en pokémon, il aide le groupe de Cobalt sur l'étude de la Terre, mais enquête sur des évènements passés.

**\- Mortimer : **Un des scientifiques qui a transformé Lilly. Spécialement en médecine, il aide le groupe de Cobalt sur l'étude de la Terre. Il aide Arthur dans ses recherches.

**\- Cobalt : **Semble être le grand chef qui dirige le projet d'étude sur la Terre. Il est actuellement en discussion à la Sylphe de Kanto, à Safrania.

**\- Nikki : **Espion de la base où on lieu les études sur la terre. Il possède un très vieux et très fort Ursaring.

**\- Bari : **Chef de la sécurité de la base de cobalt. Il est froid et agis toujours par la force.

**\- Bastian : **Officier de police envoyé enquêter sur Sen dans la forêt, le pauvre c'est retrouvé agressé et gravement blessé par le groupe de Cobalt.

**Petit Pokédex de survie :**

**Arakdo : **Araigné d'eau.

**Granbull : **Gros molosse qui se tient sur ses pattes arrières du type fée.


	10. Chapitre 9 - Le Pacte

**Voilà un chapitre écrit bien en avance - comparé à mes envois vers 2h du matin. J'espère à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire qu'ils y prennent plaisir. N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques si vous en ressentez le besoin. J'accepte toutes les critiques du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Ça ne peut qu'améliorer le récit. :P **

**Rappel :**** Un récapitulatif des personnages et des pokémons est disponible en fin de chapitre.**

* * *

Le soudain calme de la forêt me faisait frissonner. Les pokémons qui se trouvaient dans la zone avaient fuit, tous sans exception, suite aux évènements qui venaient de se produire. Cela ne faisait qu'aggravé mon mal. Mon cœur était déchiré, j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de moi. Ce sentiment était déjà présent au fond de moi avant mon arrivée dans ce monde et avec ce que je venais de faire ça l'avait aggravé. Comme quoi... Il ne suffisait pas de se découvrir une nouvelle vie pour soigner son esprit. Le stress que j'avais ressenti lors de mon enlèvement n'avait été rien face à l'abasourdissement de découvrir un monde, que j'aimais, être réel. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Rien de plus qu'une illusion... La réalité de la vie m'avait rattrapé.  
Des sabots familiers s'approchèrent de moi. Je levais la tête vers le seul qui était resté à mes côtés après mon acte sanglant. Celui qui m'avait poussé à le faire et qui quelque part était en partie responsable de ce que je ressentais. Mon regard était vide. Mais malgré ce que je me disais de lui à cet instant, lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur son visage noble je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir. Dans ma vie, il y avait une chose qu'on m'avait enseigné c'était qu'on avait toujours le choix.

Et j'aurais pu refuser d'ôter la vie à cette Haydaim.

Mais ma faim et mon envie de survivre avaient pris le dessus. Soutenue par ce grand chef de harde, j'avais découvert cette force incroyable qui nous poussait à agir de manière insoupçonnée. L'instinct.

Le grand cerf posa ses yeux sur moi avec ce même air d'une douceur infinie qu'il avait déjà eut auparavant à mon égard. Cela me troublait. Non seulement il était le seul à être resté malgré la violence dont j'avais fait preuve, mais de plus il semblait ne me tenir aucune rancune.

"- **Tu n'es pas seule dans cet acte. **Exprima-t-il de sa voix calme. **J'y ai pris part tout comme celle qui vient de nous quitter.**

Est-ce que c'était censé me rassurer ? Il poursuivit :

\- **Elle était volontaire.**"

Il détourna sa tête pour regarder la forêt où les rayons du soleil perçaient à de nombreux endroits. Les lieux resplendissaient d'une couleur émeraude. Mais tout restait calme. Il garda le silence quelques instants pour me laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Ainsi, je ne devais pas ressentir de culpabilité après avoir tué un être vivant et m'être nourrie de sa chair ? J'avais du mal à le croire. Pourquoi aurait-elle été volontaire pour mourir ? Voyant que mon visage reflétait maintenant plus d'intrigue que de tristesse, il reprit :

"- **Jamais je ne livrerais un membre de ma harde comme cela. Elle était la plus âgée de notre groupe. Et c'est elle-même qui m'avait appris il y a bien longtemps ce que Morihogosha signifiait. Alors... Lorsque je lui ai expliqué que je pouvais de nouveau le faire apparaître... Elle n'a pas hésité.**

De nouveau il marqua une pause. Il parlait lentement.

\- **Elle était sur le point de mourir. Le temps avait fait son office. C'est pourquoi si tu n'avais pas pris son dernier souffle cela aurait été lui qui l'aurait fait. Maintenant que les choses ont été ainsi faites, sa mort aura servi.**"

J'enregistrais précautionneusement ce qu'il me disait. Je laissais ma peine de côté pour essayer de réaliser l'impact de mon geste. Pourquoi avait-il été bon ? Mais mon empathie me fit d'abord réaliser quelque chose qui me semblait bien plus important : si elle lui avait appris ce que c'était "Morihogosha", ça voulait dire que c'était très probablement une proche qui l'avait éduqué. Quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux. Alors mon premier réflexe au lieu de poser des questions sur ce que cela allait produire maintenant, fut que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui exprimer mes regrets :

"- **Je suis désolée.**

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers moi, ne s'attendant pas à ce que je formule quelque chose comme ça.

\- **Je suis désolée que... **Poursuivis-je. **Qu'elle ne soit plus là.**"

Mon étonnante compassion le laissait coi. Mais intérieurement ça l'apaisa. J'étais étrange, mais il avait vu juste et choisi la bonne personne. Ou plutôt, le bon pokémon. Cela effaça son propre sentiment de responsabilité. Il inclina singulièrement la tête pour me remercier. Après avoir chasser un peu de mes idées noires je me concentrais finalement sur ce qui allait être le plus important :

"- **Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris. Qu'est-ce que c'est vraiment "Morihogosha" ?**

**\- Dit moi d'abord ce que tu en as compris. **Répondit-il.** J'éclaircirai ce qui te reste sombre.**

Je pris une grande inspiration.

\- **Morihogosha, c'est un gardien de la forêt. Mais je ne comprends pas comment la mort des "faibles" permettrait quoi que ce soit de positif. Avec un tel nom, on aurait plutôt l'impression qu'il vaudrait mieux protéger les faibles.**

**\- C'est que tu n'as pas compris exactement le sens de ce rôle. Je vais prendre le temps de te l'expliquer :**

**Effectivement, Morihogosha c'est être gardien de la forêt. Mais ce n'est pas un, mais deux pokémons qui en assurent le rôle.**

Mon intrigue commença à monter en flèche. J'écoutais attentivement.

\- **Cette paire n'est pas formée n'importe comment. Elle doit être composée d'une proie et de son prédateur. Ainsi le duo est équilibré et il permet de mieux comprendre les habitants des bois.  
Le but de Morihogosha est celui de protéger les pokémons, peu importe leur espèce, de les prévenir d'un danger imminent et de pouvoir les rassembler si cela est nécessaire.  
En échange de la bonne entente entre les chasseurs et les chassés, les prédateurs doivent prévenir des moments où ils chassent, peu importe la manière. Ainsi, les proies qui restent sur place malgré tout, le feront volontairement ou bien seront responsables de leur mort...**"

Je restais quelque peu incrédule après cette explication. Dans une nature sauvage, je ne savais pas si créer un tel équilibre pouvait se faire. Après tout, les pokémons étaient des créatures pensantes. Mais l'expérience m'avait appris que des crétins il y en avait partout. Alors pour leur faire tenir cet engagement il fallait être très persuasif ou bien leur mettre une épée de damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Cependant, ce qui m'intriguait le plus c'était l'aspect duo...

"**\- Tu m'as demandé d'être Morihogosha, **commençais-je, **et maintenant que je m'en rappelle, tu m'as demandé de l'être, avec toi. **

Il inclina de nouveau sa tête en signe d'acquiescement, j'en profitais alors pour décrire les bois merveilleux qui le couronnaient magnifiquement de feuilles.

\- **C'est exact. **Dit-il.

\- **Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se choisit au hasard. Je veux dire, autrement que par la règle proie et prédateur. Il faut prendre la pers... Le pokémon qu'il faut. **

Encore un hochement de tête. Il tourna sur lui-même pour changer de direction et avança un peu en arrière pour s'approcher d'un buisson. Je n'osais trop le suivre du regard. Car il restait alors sur son chemin les traces de mon crime.

\- **Tu crois que tous on fuit,** il débuta, **mais j'en connais un qui n'aurais jamais bougé même si ça avait mal tourné.**"

Je penchais ma tête sur le côté. Il se contenta alors d'écarter les branchages du buisson pour laisser apparaître un visage qui m'était familier, bien que minuscule. Le petit rattata à la cicatrice. Encore une fois, il m'avait suivit. Il n'avait rien apprit de ce que j'avais pu lui dire et il était resté après m'avoir vu m'être nourri. Silencieusement, celui-ci adressa un regard intimidé au grand Haydaim, avant d'avancer assez rapidement vers moi. Il ne disait rien, mais moi non plus. Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de la mort de la biche ou bien par timidité. Il était honteux de ne pas avoir suivi ce que je lui avais dit. C'est-à-dire se tenir éloigner de moi. Ce fut l'herbivore qui prit parole à notre place :

"- **La première fois que nous nous sommes croisés, c'est lui qui t'a sauvé la vie. J'étais celui qui t'avait poursuivit lorsqu'il a plu. Il s'est mis au milieu de mon chemin pour m'empêcher de te faire du mal. Intrigué, il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé et j'ai voulu alors en savoir plus. Quand il t'a retrouvé je l'avais suivi pour le voir de mes propres yeux. Et peut-être que tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte, mais par la suite j'ai suivi tes faits et gestes. Je t'ai vu te tuer toi-même à petit feu, pour ne pas à avoir à tuer les autres.**"

J'étais surprise d'en apprendre autant. Et je me trouvais aussi ridicule de ne pas avoir remarqué que l'on m'épiait pendant tout ce temps. C'était le genre de choses sur lesquelles Auri m'aurait fait des remarques. ... Auri ! Clora ! Le jour était levé depuis bien longtemps et je n'étais pas retourné à la tanière ! Elles devaient s'inquiéter. Et je ne voulais pas qu'elles croient que je ne tenais pas mon rôle. Ce brusque rappel me fit me redresser d'un bond. Mais je n'avais pas encore récupéré assez d'énergie, mes pattes flageolèrent et je me rasseyais aussitôt. Les deux autres pokémons furent surpris de ma réaction. Ils se demandaient pourquoi je venais de faire ça. Mais je continuais de rester silencieuse.  
Le souriceau s'approcha de moi et vint s'installer à mes côtés. Il me fixait de ses petits yeux innocents, posant une patte sur moi avec un air implorant. Il avait l'air de me demander pardon. Mais je n'avais rien à lui pardonner. Maintenant au calme, je constatais à quel point il était petit par rapport à moi. Ce qui me fit penser à quelque chose d'autre :

"- **Selon ta définition, Morihogosha est composé d'une proie et de son prédateur... **Dis-je. **Mais... Je doute être le tiens...**

**\- Il est vrai que je crains plus les meutes de Grahyèna que des évolitions. **Répondit le Haydaim. **Mais il est à faire remarquer que ta taille dépasse la leur. De plus tu es la seule qui ait eut un comportement aussi altruiste. **

**\- Oh.**"

C'était donc ça. C'est vrai que je n'étais pas absolument normale. Ce qui pourrait faire ma force lorsque j'aurais appris à me battre correctement. Pour le moment je savais faire peu de choses. Je ne savais même pas si j'étais apte à réaliser ce que ce Haydaim me demandait. Rassembler les pokémons demanderait beaucoup de charisme. Les convaincre de changer leurs habitudes, encore plus. Mais quelque chose me disait que ce serait lui qui s'occuperait de ce genre de besogne. Il dégageait une aura si singulière que moi-même, alors que j'étais originellement humaine, je m'en retrouvais touchée. Je tentais alors une petite pointe d'humour :

"- **Et bien j'espère être... À la - **_**hauteur**_** \- de tes espérances.**

Ce n'était pas d'un grand niveau mais au moins j'arrivais à lui faire décrocher un sourire.

\- **Mon nom est Jismo. **

Il venait de se présenter. Il est vrai qu'on n'avait pas vraiment eut l'occasion de le faire. Décidément c'était l'élément qui venait en dernier avec moi. Je me nommais à mon tour :

\- **Et moi Lilly.**

Je me tournais vers le jeune rattata qui soudainement ne savait plus où se mettre dès qu'il sut que nous attendions son nom. Tout tremblant il s'expliqua :

-** Je... Je n'ai pas de nom... On n'a pas eut le temps de me...**"

Sa voix s'éteignit avant qu'il ne puisse finir. Avec un pincement au cœur je compris qu'il était si jeune que ses parents n'avaient pas eut le temps de lui donner un nom avant que ne débarquent Auri et Clora. Ce qui voulait dire que les pokémons n'obtenaient pas leur nom dès la naissance ? Peu importait, cela ne changeait pas l'état de ce pauvre rattata. À nouveau la culpabilité m'envahi. Mais au moins ici je savais ce que je devais faire. Vu qu'il me suivait désespérément partout sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, j'allais m'occuper de lui. Curieuse décision que de prendre ce genre de responsabilité alors que je ne maîtrisais pas encore mon lieu de vie. Mais cela me permettrait de me racheter.

"- **Si, tu en as un. Et c'est Colmillo.**"

Cette affirmation le déséquilibra. Il tomba sur le dos à moitié noyé dans l'herbe. J'avais trouvé ce nom au hasard de mes connaissances d'espagnol. Ça voulait dire croc, en référence à la marque de morsure que je lui avais laissé sur le dos. Il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, qui demandaient confirmation de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. J'hochais la tête. Jismo ne sembla pas très sûr de cette décision, il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Je me justifiais alors :

"- **Malgré ce qu'il a vu, visiblement, il ne change pas d'avis à mon sujet. Alors je m'occuperai de lui. **

**\- Mais tu vis avec deux autres carnivores. **Insista-t-il.

\- **Je connais un endroit où il pourra rester en m'attendant la nuit. Il ne craindra rien, j'y veillerai.**"

Se débâtant pour sortir du nœud d'herbe dans lequel il venait de se mettre, le petit Colmillo m'adressa un regard de reconnaissance infinie. Et il vint me serrer la patte, car c'était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait serrer avec sa taille pour me faire un câlin. Attendri je me pliais en deux pour passer mon museau sur son dos. Jismo nous observait d'un œil bienveillant, bien qu'il ne fût pas entièrement rassuré de cette décision. Moi-même je n'étais qu'à demi convaincue que c'était là la meilleure manière d'agir. Et en parlant d'action, je ne savais toujours pas les tâches qui m'incombaient pour accomplir ce rôle nouveau que j'avais accepté, bien malgré moi :

**"- Je sais ce que veut dire Morihogosha maintenant grâce à toi... **Commençais-je. **Mais je ne vois pas comment je...**

**\- Je t'enseignerai ce qu'il faut. **Me coupa le grand cerf. **Tout comme il faudra l'enseigner à nos proches. Si tu as noté la réaction de mes semblables tout à l'heure, tu auras constaté que ce nom leur a fait peur. Car sa véritable signification a été effacée au fil du temps.**

**\- Mais comment ça se fait ? Si ça fait parti de votre culture comment peut-on oublier ce genre de rôle alors qu'il semble vraiment important ? **

**\- **_**Notre **_**culture, **corrigea-t-il, **Au fil des années passées, notre contact avec les hommes nous a changé. Et même dans notre propre histoire, il est force de constater que des Pokémons ont profité de ce rôle de façon malveillante." **

Cela revenait à ce que je pensais précédemment : des crétins il y en avait partout. Mais si l'expérience avait appris aux autres de se méfier de la paire Morihogosha, comment les convaincre d'y croire de nouveau ? Jismo répondit à cette question silencieuse :

"**\- Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, je crois que je n'aurais jamais essayé de faire renaitre ce duo... Mais en te voyant, j'ai comme ressenti le besoin de le faire. J'ai envie de voir plus d'espoir et de force en les miens. **

**\- Mais c'est parce que tu as eut l'occasion de le voir. Mais je doute que montrer patte blanche soit suffisant pour beaucoup d'habitants de la forêt.**

**\- "Montrer patte blanche" ?**

**\- Oh ! Euh... C'est une expression qui veut dire montrer qu'on est inoffensif."**

Quelle bourde ! Cette expression venait du conte "Les sept chevreaux et le loup" qui provenait lui-même de mon monde. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que les gens d'ici la connaissent. Mais Jismo acquiesça tout de même.

"**\- Non effectivement. La première chose qu'il nous faudra, c'est de la patience. Ensuite à nous de faire nos preuves.**

**\- Et comment sommes-nous censés le faire ?**

**\- En respectant nous-même les règles que nous voulons leur imposé. Comme l'appelle de la chasse. Et je crois de plus que nous avons plusieurs atouts dans nos mains. "**

Il tourna sa tête vers Colmillo qui se prélassait amoureusement contre moi, ravi de trouver une chaleur "maternelle" - et dieu seul sait comment il m'avait trouvé maternelle avec mes crocs acérés. Mais je cru comprendre immédiatement l'idée qui était soulignée. Ce fut aussi le cas du souriceau qui se redressa aussitôt :

"- **Si j'ai pu convaincre le Haydaim que tu étais gentille, tu peux compter sur moi pour le transmettre autour de moi !"**

Si jeune et déjà si vif d'esprit. J'étais abasourdie. Mais c'était sans lui déplaire que l'idée de montrer joyeusement à tout le monde qu'il avait trouvé la plus surprenante des mamans. Quelle image cela allait véhiculé ? Pensais-je, amusée.

**"- Nous avons déjà ce petit rattata qui pourra transmettre son expérience à bon nombre. Il s'est déjà très bien débrouillé jusqu'ici. Ensuite, je suis sûr que ton influence s'avèrera plus forte que tu ne le penses...**

**\- Je n'en suis pas aussi persuadée que toi... **Soufflais-je. **On ne me connait que depuis peu dans les environs. Mon influence est plutôt faible."**

Cela le surprit. Il ne connaissait ni ma véritable histoire ni celle que j'avais servie à Auri et à Clora. Il ne s'attendait donc pas à ce que je lui annonce, de manière détournée, que j'étais nouvelle dans la forêt. Mais ça ne le découragea pas :

" - **Si on ne te connait pas alors cela veut dire que tu n'as aucune histoire à réécrire. Tu seras celle dont tu donneras l'image d'être. Et plus qu'un élément nouveau, ça sera un élément troublant aux yeux de tous les Pokémons. Cela les fera réfléchir. **

**\- Pour les herbivores, peut-être... Cela se verra immédiatement par mon comportement. Mais même si je peux leur apprendre à ne pas se méfier de moi je peux difficilement leur apprendre de ne pas se méfier des autres carnivores. Je ne pourrai pas les retenir dans leurs chasses...**

**\- Bien au contraire tu le pourras."**

Le grand cerf s'installa de nouveau à mes côtés en signe de constant soutien avant de poursuivre :

"- **Tuer un pokémon t'a autant blessé que moi de le voir... **Murmura-t-il. **Je crois que tu ne supporteras pas non plus de voir de nouvelles victimes succomber macabrement sous les crocs d'un autre..."**

Il marquait un point.

"- **... Mes paroles pourront te sembler curieuses. Mais je suis sûr que tu vas être un très grand bouleversement ici... Arceus ne t'a pas façonné pour rien telle que tu es aujourd'hui, j'en suis persuadé."**

Arceus... Le créateur de l'univers Pokémon, selon sa mythologie. Mis côte à côte avec nos propres religions sur la terre je me demandais si cette entité existait réellement... Et même si cela avait été le cas, ça n'aurait pas été elle qui m'aurait donné naissance, puisque je venais d'ailleurs. Les seules raisons qui aujourd'hui faisaient que je refusais de tuer pour vivre en plus de ma taille, c'était ma curiosité et des scientifiques fous qui m'avaient transformé. Je supposais cependant que chacun avait son destin... Peu importait le chemin qu'il empruntait. Et le mien semblait se dessiner de plus en plus bien que j'avais l'impression qu'on me l'imposait plus que je ne le choisissais.

"**\- Je... Je ne sais pas quand même comment faire... **Avouais-je. Profiter d'une force que j'avais au détriment des autres ne faisait pas partie de mes habitudes.

Jismo tourna une tête légèrement moins patiente vers moi. Il espérait ne pas avoir à tout m'apprendre, quand même. Je n'étais plus une enfant. Mais il avisa ma situation actuelle. Je n'avais pas encore récupéré et il fallait peut-être me laisser le temps de respirer. Reprenant son expression la plus compréhensive il soutenu :

"- **Ne sois pas aussi pessimiste. Pour le moment, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de tenir ces engagements : Aboie lorsque la faim se fera sentir et que tu t'apprêtes à ôter une vie. Défend de ceux qui n'appliquent pas cette règle. Je ne veux pas te brusquer, donc pour le moment je ne t'en demanderai pas plus - pour aujourd'hui. Car dès demain il faudra se revoir.**

Il se tut un moment, pensif. Je devinais qu'il réfléchissait à mes deux compagnes. Car c'était aussi ce qui me tracassait. Déjà que mon absence devait avoir provoqué de l'incertitude à mon égard, les empêcher d'agir à leurs habitudes risquaient d'être très épineux. Après avoir tourner le problème sous tous ses angles dans sa tête, il continua :

"- **Pour tes amies... Je n'ai pas de grand conseil à te donner... Soit prudente, c'est tout."**

Voir à quel point sa confiance ne défaillait pas une seule seconde face à l'inconnue que j'étais me remontait énormément le moral. Et ça me fit voir la situation sous un autre angle, avec beaucoup plus d'optimisme. Si quelqu'un d'aussi noble et attentif que lui voulait tenter de laisser reposer autant de responsabilités sur mes épaules, c'est que ça devait être justifié. Je me pris à croire en moi et à savoir comment gérer la situation quand je rentrerais. D'un signe de tête je lui fis comprendre qu'il pouvait me faire confiance quand à leur sujet.  
Cela le rassura. Sentant que ça allait annoncer le départ de chacun d'entre nous, il y eut encore quelques points à aborder ensemble :

"- **Quand et comment veux-tu que nous nous retrouvions demain ? Pour en parler plus calmement. **Demandais-je.

\- **Rejoignons-nous à l'aube, là où je t'ai attaqué avant de t'emmener ici. Ça me semble à mi-chemin pour chacun de nous deux...**

Il paru hésiter quelques instants tandis que j'hochais la tête.

\- **Je voudrais faire quelque chose avant que tu ne partes... **Murmura-t-il. **Il ne me plait guère de laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont pour ma harde."**

Sans laisser le temps à la moindre question, il s'approcha vers le milieu de la zone où tous les haydaims et vivaldaims s'étaient dispersés. Une fois positionné sur le point culminant, il appela les siens d'un puissant cri qui retentis partout dans la forêt. Je me figeais de surprise et me demandais si je devais me mettre à l'abri des regards. Mais à mon plus grand étonnement, au contraire, il me fit signe de le rejoindre tandis qu'il appelait une deuxième fois. Je m'exécutais, boitillante, car il était à rappeler que j'avais une patte blessée.  
La réponse ne se fit pas tarder : rapidement la vie semblait revenir après ce silence de mort que seul le vent avait comblé de sa présence. Petit à petit le troupeau se rassemblait autour de son chef. Il leur fallut cependant un court temps avant de constater que j'étais toujours présente.

Un nouveau mouvement de panique se souleva et je pressentais leur nouvelle fuite. Mais Jismo n'allait pas les laisser faire, pas cette fois-ci. Il se cabra avant de frapper puissamment le sol de ses sabots à plusieurs reprises. Sa force fut telle que la terre elle-même en avait tremblée à mes pieds. Il rappelait à l'ordre : il était celui qui dirigeait cette harde, et quiconque ne répondrait pas son appelle recevrait son courroux. Il émettait tellement par sa présence et ses actes qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour s'exprimer. C'était impressionnant et à la fois effrayant. Je remerciais le sort de m'en avoir fait un allié. Car jamais je n'aurais pu lui tenir tête...  
Dans des bousculements de peur et désordonnés, les pokémons finirent à se plier à sa demande et se rassemblèrent tremblant à ses côtés. Ils évitaient tous soigneusement de croiser mon regard, comme si le faire signifiait leur propre mort. Le sentiment que j'avais ressentis plus tôt aurait pu me revenir sur ce moment. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Car ce n'était pas ce que j'étais : une meurtrière. Non, j'étais quelqu'un qui demandait de vivre, tout comme eux. Et avec le petit peu de confiance que m'avait insufflé leur noble chef, je ne laissais personne me faire croire l'inverse. Tentant maladroitement d'avoir le même air fier, je me tenais immobile près de lui, attendant patiemment de voir où il venait en venir en me gardant ici alors qu'il appelait ses troupes.

Quand les bruits de craintes s'estompèrent, et seulement alors, Jismo prit une grande inspiration et s'exclama clairement à l'assemblée :

"- **Mes frères, mes sœurs ! Je vous ordonne de rester présent ici après votre fuite à l'aube. Il est vrai que les évènements vous ont pris de court. Mais le sang qui a coulé ce matin n'a pas été le seul évènement qui s'est produit.  
Je vous demande de vous fier à vos yeux, de vous fier à vos souvenirs ! Et que le premier qui n'a pas vu ce qu'il s'est produit s'avance vers moi : le sacrifice, l'écoute et le partage étaient là ! **

Des murmures s'élevèrent de la foule. Il continua :

\- **Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez tout de suite. Car pour proies comme pour chasseurs, ce matin, le doute nous a envahi. Cependant ces valeurs étaient toutes bien présentes et ce peu importe le côté : le sacrifice par le prédateur qui refusait de se nourrir contre celle qui s'est donnée. L'écoute par l'échange de nos intérêts. Et le partage d'une vie contre les autres épargnées !  
Cet équilibre peut régner sur la forêt. Mais uniquement si chacun de nous y met du sien. Je vous demande alors juste patience et confiance, tout comme vous avez cru en moi durant toutes ces années. "**

Alors qu'au départ il s'agissait de chuchotement de protestations, maintenant il s'agissait de questionnement et d'acquiescements. Visiblement ce grand cerf auprès duquel je me tenais avait prouvé qu'il était digne de tenir le rôle qu'il avait aujourd'hui. Et soutenant que leur confiance avait toujours payé, il leur prouvait qu'il n'agissait nullement en leur défaveur et qu'il y avait une raison derrière toute cela. J'observais avec admiration le charisme dont il faisait preuve. Voyant que les pokémons étaient maintenant dans un état plus positif, il poursuivit :

"- **Et je vous demande aussi de vous en remettre à Lilly, qui est Morihogosha avec moi aujourd'hui."**

Quelques exclamations de surprise échappèrent à certains, mais je ne bougeais pas de là où je me tenais. Car à présent de nombreuses paires d'yeux étaient posées sur moi alors que tous précédemment refusaient de me regarder. Cela confirmait ce que je pensais quant au fait que Jismo serait celui de nous deux qui convaincrait les autres par les mots.

"- **Il nous faut cependant encore craindre nos prédateurs pendant un certain temps. Car les changements jamais ne s'opèrent rapidement. Mais remettez-vous en à elle, car même si cela demande du temps, cela se fera."**

Il les observa longuement, un à un, dans un silence respectueux. Tournant lentement ses bois vers chacune de ses épaules pour tous les voir. Le troupeau restait figé dans l'attente de la suite. Mais c'était dans l'intrigue et non plus dans la peur. Quand il en fut bien assuré, il commença à percer la foule, moi sur ses talons, car j'avais compris que c'était le moment de partir, pour conclure ce... "Pacte". Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers là d'où je venais, les laissant à cette réflexion, le temps que leur chef revienne à eux après m'avoir accompagné jusqu'à mon foyer.

* * *

Nous ne discutâmes pas, sur le chemin du retour. Nous nous contentâmes de marcher l'un près de l'autre, Colmillo posté sur mon dos. Curieusement, ce silence là ne me perturbait pas. L'ambiance dans laquelle nous étions partie m'avait mise en confiance et je me sentais bien. C'était aussi physiquement le cas : mon repas, bien qu'il avait eut un gout amer, m'avait fait reprendre beaucoup de forces. Il n'y avait que ma jambe blessée qui me gênait. Mais Jismo marchait à mon rythme. Il me laissait tout le temps qu'il me fallait pour avancer. Après un long moment, nous nous retrouvâmes finalement là où nous nous étions battus. Il s'arrêta alors, s'inclina profondément devant moi et fit demi-tour. Je lui rendais son geste, faisant tomber par la même occasion le petit rattata par-dessus ma tête qui commençait à rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Pour son cas, je savais exactement ce que je voulais faire.  
Le prenant délicatement par la peau du cou, je pris le chemin vers le tout premier lieu où je m'étais refugiée avant qu'Auri et Clora ne me trouve : mon nid secret à moi. Tandis que je m'y dirigeais Colmillo s'adressa à moi d'une voix ensommeillée :

"- **Est-ce que je pourrai venir demain moi aussi ?"**

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre immédiatement puisque je le tenais dans ma gueule à ce moment là. Mais, plus que du calme, sa fatigue le fit patienter jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. J'enfonçais alors ma tête à travers l'entrée du tronc d'arbre et le déposait doucement sur le tas de feuilles mortes qui tapissaient le sol.

"- **Je ne pense pas que ça soit possible. **Répondais-je. **Moi je serai debout depuis déjà longtemps. Ce qui ne sera pas ton cas.**

**\- Mais siiii... ! **Il bailla. **Depuis que je te suis, je sors toujours là nuit..."**

J'eus un demi-sourire. Quelque part c'était peut-être la meilleure chose à faire. C'était à moi de m'occuper de lui à présent et j'avais une vie nocturne. Si je voulais l'éduquer et le nourrir il devrait vivre en même temps que moi. En tant que rattata, je pensais que ça ne serait pas bien difficile à faire : les rattatas ne vivaient ni spécialement le jour, ni spécialement la nuit.  
Je lui confirmais alors qu'il pourrait venir avec moi, le lendemain, retourné voir le Haydaim. Celui-ci leva les bras de joie. Timidement et pleine d'hésitation, je lui déposais un coup de langue sur le front, lui intimant de rester ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne le chercher, avant qu'il ne s'effondre de sommeil. La journée avait été riche en émotion et lui avait demandé pas mal d'énergie.  
Ce qui était aussi mon cas. Mais pour ma part elle n'était pas encore finie. Car j'allais devoir retrouver Auri et Clora et leur fournir une explication.

* * *

**Résumé des personnages : **

**\- Lilly : **Héroine de l'histoire, elle a été transformée en noctali par des scientifiques provenant du monde pokémon. Elle a apprit à survivre dans la nature sauvage et est devenue Morihogosha. Gardienne de la forêt.

**\- Jismo : **Grand Haydaim, chef de harde. Il a suivi Lilly pour lui proposer de devenir Morihogosha : gardien de la forêt.

**\- Colmillo : **Petit rattata qui a survécu à l'attaque de Clora et Auri grâce à l'intervention de Lilly. Il vit maintenant avec elle.

**\- Auri : **Aquali qui a aidé Lilly lorsqu'elle est arrivée dans la forêt.

**\- Clora : **Phyllali qui a aidé Lilly lorsqu'elle est arrivée dans la forêt. Elle a proposé à Lilly de vivre avec elle et Clora avec un cycle de garde jour / nuit.

**Petit pokédex de survie : **

**Noctali : **Fennec de type ténèbres. Noir avec des anneaux jaunes brillant dans l'obscurité. Une des nombreuses évolutions d'un évoli.

**Aquali : **Fennec aquatique de type eau. Bleu avec des nageoires. Une des nombreuses évolutions d'un évoli.

**Phyllali : **Fennec de type plante. Corps jaune. Oreilles et queue semblable à des feuilles. Bout des pattes marron.

**Vivaldaim : **Petit Faon possédant une fourrure qui change au fil des saisons.

**Haymdaim : **Grand cerf ou biche dont les bois et la fourrure changent au fil des saisons. Évolution des Vivaldaims.

**Rattata : **Petit rat à la fourrure violette, ventre blanc.


	11. Chapitre 10 - Rencontre

**Et oui, exceptionnellement j'ai posté un mercredi. Parfois la fatigue est victorieuse. Et ce chapitre est très long. (Sans déconner, en comptant les heures de sommeil, j'ai mis 24h à écrire cette fois)**

**Nous en sommes à un tiers, presque un demi, de cette histoire ! J'ai fini totalement le scénario et tout à une explication ! J'espère que vous êtes patients, je sais que certains se posent beaucoup de questions et voudraient savoir de quoi il en retourne. Mais une fanfiction ça se savoure. Mouahaha ! **

**Je suis fière d'être arrivée à ce chapitre 10 avec vous ! **

**Ce chapitre est le tournant de l'histoire cependant ! Après celui-ci, la suite des évènements va s'enclencher ! **

**Rappel :**** Un pokedex de survie ainsi qu'un récapitulatif des personnages est disponible en fin de chapitre !**

* * *

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**" - AH ! Te voilà enfin !"** Cria une voix.

J'avais à peine franchis le petit ruisseau qui me séparait de la tanière, qu'on me percuta dans les côtes d'un coup de tête. C'était Auri qui m'attaquait, mécontente de ma longue absence. Elle était très en colère. Bien qu'elle et son amie s'étaient montrées bienveillantes à mon égard, elle était très déçue de voir que je n'avais pas respecté ma part du marché. Les liens amicaux ne s'étaient pas encore fais. Il était donc normal qu'elle me traite de cette façon.  
De toute manière fatiguée, je me laissais violemment aplatir sur le sol, tandis que l'aquali expérimentée m'attrapa par la nuque pour me faire voler plus loin encore. Ou du moins elle essaya. À cause de ma taille, le résultat fut qu'elle me tirait la peau avec ses crocs. Avant de pouvoir pousser un soupir, je pris un autre coup par surprise, mais cette fois-ci par Clora. Elle me fit rouler sur le côté à coup d'une attaque charge. La pauvre Auri ne s'y attendait pas non plus. Et par la force des choses, elle se retrouva en-dessous de moi. Je restais immobile tandis qu'elle jurait protestations et que j'écoutais les plaintes de la jeune Phyllali.

"- **Où est-ce que tu étais passée ? ! On t'a attendu toute la matinée pour que tu prennes ton tour de garde du nid ! Et tu n'étais pas là ! Même après tout l'après-midi qui a défilé ! C'est comme ça que tu remercies les gens qui t'ont aidé ? !"**

Je savais bien que cela faisait parti de leur caractère. En une semaine, j'avais pu au moins les cerner. Mais ce n'était qu'exagérer que leur réaction. Pour une première erreur alors que je venais d'arriver dans la forêt, c'était cher payé. Ce fut pour ça que leurs remarques et leurs coups ne m'atteignirent pas. De plus aider les gens sans rien attendre en retour, c'était la moindre des choses. Donc on ne pouvait pas me critiquer sur ce point. Et elles n'y allaient pas franco non plus : c'était plus une bagarre qu'un combat. On n'était pas encore amie, mais elles me trouvaient sympa. Quand elles s'aperçurent que je ne bougeais pas, elles arrêtèrent de s'en prendre à moi. Bien qu'Auri rugissait toujours de se retrouver bloquée par mon poids. Mais je continuais de l'ignorer.

"- **Ben alors ? T'es morte ? Tu réagis plus ? **Demanda la phyllali.

Je tournais finalement ma tête vers elle tandis qu'elle me pokait de ses coussinets.

**\- Le bizutage est fini ? **Demandais-je, une expression blasée.

**\- Le quoi ? **

\- **Nan, rien. Laisse tomber."**

Je me redressais finalement, mettant ainsi fin aux cris démesurée de Auri qui commençait à prendre des teintes violettes sous la colère. Aussitôt sortit de ce piège, elle proféra encore quelques jurons avant de se mettre à bouder. En me relevant, Clora constata ma blessure à ma patte arrière gauche :

"**\- Hey mais t'es blessée ! Il t'es vraiment arrivé quelque chose en fait."**

Aussitôt après cette remarque, Auri arrêta de se comporter comme une enfant et s'inquiéta immédiatement de mon état en s'approchant de mon entaille. Cela me rassurait de voir que mon absence n'avait rien cassé de ce qu'on commençait à construire. Au final, cela avait juste durée une journée et c'était bien le genre de choses qui pouvaient arriver. Mais cela ne me retirait pas mon appréhension pour autant.

"**\- Oui, **confirmais-je. **Désolée d'avoir disparu comme ça aujourd'hui. J'ai fait une mauvaise rencontre. **

**\- Oula ! Ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé ? **Questionna le pokémon plante.

\- **Non, rien de grave hormis cet accrochage. Ça a juste été une nuit - et une journée - mouvementé pour moi. Mais je pense que ça ne se reproduira plus.**

**\- Tu "penses" ? **

**\- Oui, je sais à quoi m'en tenir maintenant. **

**\- Tu n'aurais pas été trop loin dans les territoires voisins toi par hasard, hum ?**"

Clora me dévisageait avec une expression suspicieuse. Ah non ! La question de territoires je ne me l'étais même pas posée et pourtant j'aurais peut-être du. Car effectivement on n'était pas seules dans cette forêt. Auri, elle, n'avait pas lâché l'endroit où j'étais blessée et elle s'était mise à me renifler. Elle coupa court à toute réponse pour me demander à son tour :

"**\- Tu n'as pas de problème pour te nourrir hein ? Je te l'ai déjà fait remarquer mais... Mais... Mais dis-moi ! Ce serait pas l'odeur d'un haydaim que je sens sur toi ? !"**

Sa déduction me pris au dépourvu. J'écarquillais les yeux tandis qu'elle se redressait pour me faire face, sa truffe brassant l'air qui m'entourait avec insistance. Quand elle constata mon expression cela lui confirma ses dires :

"- **Mais c'est bien ce que je me disais ! Tu as l'odeur du sang encore sur toi ! Et c'est bien la première fois que tu sens le sang ! Ça explique bien des choses ! Ton absence et ta blessure sur la cuisse... Tu t'es farcie un bon gros haydaim et tu ne nous as même pas prévenu ! **

\- **Hey ce n'est pas juste ! **Appuya Clora. **Ça se partage ce genre de proie là ! Et puis tu es partie vraiment loin dans la forêt si c'est vrai !"**

Si je m'étais imaginée qu'elles puissent deviner ça rien qu'avec ces éléments là, j'aurais probablement pris plus de temps à rentrer et aurais fait un détour par le lac ! Je n'étais vraiment pas habituée à ce genre de compétences, il fallait que je me méfie et que je fasse attention à ça. Et du fait que plus tôt je m'étais retrouvée tête plongée dans ce qui m'avait marqué de cette odeur, je m'y étais habituée et ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Le fait qu'elles le prennent dans ce sens là ne me rassurait pas vraiment. Clora soupira :

"**\- Évite de partir si loin ! Nous on vit dans cette partie de la forêt. Et puis imagine que tu n'ais pas retrouvé ton chemin, ça nous aurait fait une belle jambe. **

Elle jeta un regard à la mienne.

"**\- Mais... Je dois dire que c'est une belle prouesse. Félicitation.**

**\- Faut que tu nous racontes comment ça c'est passé ! **Acclama Auri. **C'est ta première grosse proie dans la forêt !"**

Angoissée par l'hypothèse qu'elles mettaient sur pied, je me retrouvais déséquilibrée dans l'explication que je pouvais leur fournir. Car je n'oubliais pas le fait que j'allais devoir leur inculquer petit à petit le principe de "Morihogosha". Un principe que je venais moi-même tout juste à peine d'assimiler. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de m'esquiver : je ne pouvais décemment pas leur dire la vérité, car il fallait l'expliquer en son temps et petit à petit pour la faire accepter ; mais je ne pouvais pas non plus leur mentir au risque de créer de nouveaux problèmes encore plus gros. Par exemple : qu'elles se mettent à penser que j'étais devenue une bonne chasseuse. Malgré le premier pokémon que j'avais tué, je n'étais pas prête d'en tuer un deuxième rapidement, ce n'était pas quelque chose dont j'avais hâte.

"- **Heu... **Hésitais-je. **Peut-être plus tard, je suis fatiguée je n'ai pas dormi depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai laissé..."**

Une once de déception les parcourus. Mais Auri avait un air de fierté que je ne lui connaissais pas. Vu que c'était elle qui m'avait un peu enseigné comment me défendre, elle devait penser que c'était grâce à ses conseils que j'avais réussi à abattre un aussi grand pokémon. J'imaginais sa tête si je lui expliquais que c'était plutôt le pokémon qui s'était offert à moi. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Je m'apprêtais à partir quand Clora fit une objection :

"- **Attend une seconde !"**

Par pitié, faites qu'elle n'insiste pas sur les explications.

"- **Tu te rappelles lorsqu'on t'a expliqué qu'on cherchait quelque chose pour ton apprentissage ? **

J'acquiesçais.

\- **Et bien on a fini par mettre la main dessus. Enfin... **_**Je **_**lui ai mis la main dessus. Sauf qu'à cause de ton absence ça n'a pas pu être utile cette fois. **

**\- Euh... Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir gardé de côté dans ce cas... ? Pour que je puisse l'utiliser plus tard ?**

Auri eut un petit rire moqueur à ma remarque et la phyllali sourit.

\- **J'aimerais avoir le même pouvoir que les hommes et faire rentrer des pokémons dans un tout petit espace. Malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas.**

**\- Oh ! **M'exclamais-je, comprenant. **Il ne s'agit pas d'un objet... ! **

**\- Non effectivement... Pas tout à fait..."**

J'ignorais la nature du sourire de Clora qui lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles, mais visiblement elle pensait à quelque chose de très agréable. Ce qui était paradoxale avec le fait qu'elle venait de parler d'un pokémon comme d'une chose qu'elle manipulait à sa guise. En réalité, je ne souhaitais pas vraiment en savoir plus... Car je comprenais quand même l'idée qui était soulevée.  
Je la regardais, perplexe. Pendant plusieurs minutes, avant qu'elle ne pense finalement à poursuivre avec un sourire gênée :

"**\- Enfin... L'idée c'est que cette fois je ne veux pas lui poser de Laporeille. **

Oh ! Tiens ? L'expression "poser un lapin" existait, elle.

\- **Donc cette fois, tache d'être là ce soir quand nous rentrerons. Ne compte pas pouvoir dormir. **Elle fit une courte pause où elle m'adressa un clin d'œil. **Ça rééquilibrera les choses avec ce Haydaim que tu n'as pas partagé. En attendant vient par ici. Que j'examine cette vilaine plaie."**

J'étais restée coite sous le soulagement. Elle se rapprocha de moi et posa une patte sur l'endroit où j'étais blessée. Ça me picota légèrement lorsqu'elle le fit, ravivant la douleur qui s'était éteinte.

"- **Arrête de bouger." **M'ordonna-t-elle.

Elle semblait se concentrer et les picotements s'amplifièrent. Je pris plus d'appuis sur le sol pour éviter de bouger car ça me faisait mal. Puis soudainement, j'eus l'impression que Clora se mit légèrement à luire. Le soleil transperçait beaucoup le feuillage des arbres et je cru comprend ce qu'elle tentait de faire. Mais je me demandais si c'était vraiment possible, car ce n'était pas quelque chose de compatible avec les autres pokémons en temps normal. Et pourtant, après quelques secondes où la souffrance remonta, cela fini par se calmer et elle retira sa patte : la plaie n'était pas cicatrisée, mais au moins elle n'était plus à vif. Elle venait de faire une attaque synthèse. Une attaque de type plante censée soigner son lanceur. J'ignorais que cela pouvait se transmettre à petite dose à d'autres pokémons et de cette façon.

"- **Merci ! **M'exclamais-je, observant ce qui restait de ma blessure d'un air abasourdi.

**\- De rien ! Et file maintenant. Qu'on ne te reprenne plus à partir aussi loin dans la forêt ! Sinon tu entendras parlé de nous ! On se retrouvera ce soir." **

J'hochais la tête et me dirigeai alors en vitesse à la tanière, plutôt contente de voir comment ça s'était passé. Au final, elles m'avaient certes rappelé à l'ordre, mais ce n'était pas sans raisons. Et elles s'étaient inquiétées. La preuve en était qu'elles étaient restées près d'ici pour voir si j'allais rentrer. Cela me fit sourire avant que je ne m'effondre de sommeil, bien au chaud, bien... Nourrie et bien heureuse de savoir que des liens commençaient à se tisser. Même si certains, comme ceux de Jismo et Colmillo, restaient incroyable et surprenant.

* * *

Après avoir dormi tout un après-midi, ce qui n'était pas assez, mais suffisant pour que je tienne debout, je finis par sortir de moi-même de la tanière alors qu'Auri et Clora revenait de leur journée. Je commençais à prendre l'habitude à me réveiller dès que je commençais à les entendre arrivée. Non pas que ma vigilance augmentait, mais plutôt que je ne voulais plus me faire tirer du lit à coup de jet d'eau comme l'aquali commençait à en prendre l'habitude. Elle fut d'ailleurs déçue de ne pas pouvoir le faire cette fois-ci. Elle était persuadée qu'avec ma fatigue je ne parviendrais pas à sortir de mon sommeil. Et elle aurait bien voulu se venger encore de la frayeur que je leur avais faite. Les observant avancer à ma rencontre, du haut de la petit colline, je constatais qu'elles ne revenaient pas seules : comme promis elles revenaient avec un pokémon, un Grahyena. Un pokémon entre le loup et la hyenne, mais qui tenait plus du premier que du second. Celui-ci était plus en arrière avec Clora. C'est non sans intrigue que je les accueillis :

"- **Bonsoir. **Débutais-je, tenant à enfin commencer par des présentations. **Je m'appelle Lilly. Enchantée de te connaitre."**

J'adressais ensuite un signe de tête à mes deux compagnes. Auri se contenta d'un grognement et me dépassa sans un regard. Clora quand a elle ne me répondit pas. Elle roucoulait tout en taquinant le nouveau venu qui se retrouva bien mal à l'aise devant moi.

"- **Euh, salut. **Fit le grahyena.** Pas besoin d'être aussi formel tu sais. Moi c'est Thane. Et euh... Clora, s'il te plait."**

Clora ouvrit un œil alors qu'elle était en train de frotter son museau contre la fourrure du loup. Elle le fixa immobile pendant quelques instant, un sourire aux lèvres, le mettant encore plus mal à l'aise. Puis comme si il n'avait rien dit elle reprit de plus belle. Derrière moi je cru discerner un "_Gna gna gna_" de Auri. Je comprenais à présent pourquoi celle-ci était grognon. N'obtenant pas la réaction escomptée Thane continua malgré tout :

"- **A-Alors c'est toi Lilly ? La fameuse "**_**Grande**_**" Lilly qui vient d'arriver dans la AÏE ! **Il se retourna encore brusquement vers Clora qui lui tirait la langue après l'avoir légèrement mordu. Il secoua la tête, désespéré et poursuivit : **Dans la forêt ? C'est vrai que ta taille est vraiment surprenante... Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cas similaire. Est-ce que tes anciens dresseurs t'ont faire quelque chose de particulier ?**

Mis à part ma transformation en pokémon...

\- **Non. **Répondis-je.

\- **Woah ! Et ben c'est assez... **Il surveilla Clora du coin de l'œil. **Assez extraordinaire. Mais on m'a dit que le combat n'était pas ton fort, c'est vrai ?**

Je penchais la tête sur le côté, étonnée de cet interrogatoire. De plus il était en train de souligner un point faible, ce qui me mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Mais vu que je savais qu'il était ici pour m''apprendre justement à me battre je lui répondis sans me cacher.

"- **On va dire que je sais me défendre, mais ce n'est pas brillant.**

**\- D'accord."**

Il me décrivit de la tête au pied, cherchant à me jauger à vu d'œil. Auri, qui s'était installé dans le nid en attendant, profita de cet instant pour s'exclamer :

"- **Elle au moins elle à abattu à elle seule un Hay... !**

**\- AURI !" **Coupa sèchement Clora à notre plus grand surprise.

Thane aurait bien voulu connaitre la fin de la phrase. Et moi je me demandais pourquoi elle avait coupé si sèchement l'aquali, alors qu'elle essayait de mettre en valeur des talents de chasse ; bien que ça ne m'aurait pas arrangé. Ce que je ne savais pas, mais que les trois autres pokémons savaient, c'était que les Vivaldaims et les Haydaims vivaient sur le territoire des Grahyenas et de leurs pré-évolutions. Ce que j'aurais pu analyser seule quand Jismo m'avait dit qu'il les craignait plus qu'il ne me craignait moi. Du coup, annoncer que j'avais chassé et tué là-bas aurait été quelque peu compromettant... Globalement les pokémons pouvaient se déplacer où ils voulaient. Mais la chasse ne se faisait pas n'importe où, ni n'importe comment.  
Constatant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus, le Grahyena haussa les épaules et reprit à mon attention :

"- **Clora m'a aussi expliqué qu'Auri t'avait enseigné deux trois techniques. Mais que celle-ci se retrouvait bloquée pour t'enseigner des attaques de ton type.**

C'était quelque chose que j'ignorais. Elle ne m'avait jamais fait mention d'être gênée de ne pas pouvoir m'enseigner des techniques de ce côté là.

\- **Du coup, **continua-t-il, **c'est moi qui vais t'enseigner tout ça. Vu que je suis du même type que le tien ça aidera beaucoup."**

Je me demandais si en retour j'allais lui devoir quelque chose, mais il répondit sans le savoir à ma question :

\- **Je dois bien ça à Clora, alors... Allons-y !**

**\- Quoi ? Maintenant ?**

**\- Et bien on m'a dit que tu ne méritais pas de repos ce soir. Et puis je ne peux pas tous les jours me déplacer jusqu'ici. Alors : oui, allons-y maintenant."**

Son ton était amical. Il ne me pressait pas malgré ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce qui me mit plus ou moins à l'aise. Je me redressais alors et commençais à descendre la colline tandis que Clora se détachait finalement de lui et lui adressa un sourire charmeur avant de rejoindre son amie à la tanière. Le grahyena eut un sourire un peu béat. Même lorsqu'il vit l'aquali enrouler sa queue de manière protectrice autour de la phyllali en lui tirant la langue. Il finit par me rejoindre alors que je l'attendais et nous nous éloignâmes vers le même endroit où Auri avait l'habitude de m'entrainer.

**"- Dis moi tout : qu'est-ce que tu connais pour le moment comme attaque de ton élément ? **Commença-t-il une fois que nous fûmes arrivés.

\- **Et bien, je sais lancer ball'ombre. Mais autrement à part mordre et griffer je ne sais pas faire grand chose d'autre. **Soufflais-je.

**\- Je vois. Tu arrives à la lancer plutôt naturellement ?**

**\- Non. Il faut que je m'y reprenne à plusieurs reprises. **

**\- On m'a expliqué que tu étais pokémon de compagnie. Comment as-tu maîtrisé cette attaque : lors un accident, ou bien cas de légitime défense ? "**

Pour le coup je sentais que l'entrainement avec lui allait être beaucoup plus sérieux. Il se renseignait vraiment sur moi pour avoir de bonne base sur lesquelles me faire travailler. C'était gênant, car je devais me rappeler l'histoire que j'avais inventée à Auri et Clora. Et expliquer mes compétences était difficilement rationnel.

"**\- Et bien, j'ai... J'ai rencontré un démoloss. Il m'a mimé comment la lancer et j'avais déjà vu d'autres noctalis le faire alors j'ai essayé une fois.**

**\- Tu as essayé une fois ? Ça veut dire que tu n'as pas lancé cette attaque plus d'une fois ?**

**\- Et bien... Non. Enfin sur le coup j'en ai lancé deux fois de suite. **

**\- Hm-hm. Je vais donc devoir t'apprendre où chercher ton pouvoir. **

**\- C'est difficile ? **

**\- Quand on a jamais éduqué un pokémon qui vient d'évolué à le faire et qu'en plus il n'était pas de ce type avant, oui c'est plutôt difficile. Mais ne t'en fais pas. On va y arriver. Ce qu'on va faire c'est qu'on va te faire lancer deux trois ball'ombre pour que tu puisses ressentir d'où ça vient, ensuite tu vas essayer d'emmener ça vers d'autres parties de ton corps. "**

Il prit un air pensif et regarda ce dont on disposait autour de nous. Il y avait quelques rochers sur lesquels s'entrainer, les arbres étaient assez larges... Il y avait de quoi faire. Contrairement à Auri, il n'allait pas immédiatement m'entrainer à combattre avec lui. Il voulait d'abord m'apprendre des capacités, pour que je ne sois pas démuni.

"- **Commençons. **Dit-il. **Tu vas me lancer cette attaque contre les rocs là-bas. Et je ne veux pas que tu te contentes d'attaquer. Je veux que tu analyses comment tu fais.**"

J'hochais la tête et me mis au travail. Tout comme la première fois, mes premières tentatives furent infructueuses. Puis finalement j'arrivais à lancer l'attaque. Mais lorsque je réussis je m'y attendais tellement peu que je n'eus aucunement le temps de comprendre comment j'avais fait. Je recommençais alors, sous le regard vigilant de Thane. Petit à petit je ressentais d'où ça venait. C'était un peu comme si je puisais une énergie dans mon cœur et dans ma poitrine, avant de la déplacer jusqu'à ma gorge.

"**\- Tu y arrives ? **Demanda-t-il.

\- **Oui, je pense avoir compris d'où ça venait.**

**\- Bien. On va alors essayer ce que je t'ai dis, arrête toi. **

Je m'exécutais. Il se rapprocha d'un grand sapin dont les branches étaient basses.

\- **Voilà ce que tu vas faire maintenant : au lieu de chercher à expulser l'attaque tu vas la contenir. Et je voudrais que tu essayes comme ça :"**

Il se tourna vers l'arbre et lança d'un geste rapide sa tête vers une de ses branches. La gueule ouverte, je vis ses crocs luirent d'une manière sombre avant de se refermer aussi sec sur la plante. La branche ne fut pas tranchée en deux, car elle était bien épaisse, mais c'en était de peu. Les marques étaient très profondes.

"-** Je veux que tu déplaces tes ténèbres vers tes dents et que tu attaques de cette manière."**

Dans notre monde on avait appelé ça l'attaque mâchouille. Et je comprenais qu'on préférait ne pas passer sous les mâchoires de celui qui la lancerait. Je déglutis imaginant les ravages que cela pouvait faire. Je restais malgré tout concentrée et m'y essayais. Mais cette technique là fut beaucoup plus longue à apprendre. Thane devait me faire de nombreuses remarques avant que j'y parvienne maladroitement. Déplacer l'énergie était facile, mais la garder au niveau des crocs ne l'était pas. Plusieurs fois je lançais une attaque ball'ombre à la place d'une attaque mâchouille. Puis lorsque je parvins finalement à garder les ténèbres dans ma gueule, le temps que j'essaye de mordre la branche cela retournait d'où ça venait. Ça demandait vraiment une habitude pour pouvoir le contrôler. La nuit commençait à passer, je me demandais si Thane pouvait rester aussi longtemps et je n'oubliais pas que Colmillo m'attendait lui aussi.

"- **Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. **M'avait-il répondu. **Ma meute est au courant pour mon absence. Je ne vais pas tarder c'est vrai, mais tant que tu n'y seras pas arriver une seule fois je vais rester."**

C'était épuisant. Mais même si je n'avais pas assez dormi, je sentais que m'être nourrie correctement hier m'avait redonné beaucoup de force. Il fallait que je me fasse une raison... J'étais carnivore. Si je voulais vraiment vivre, il fallait que je me rabaisse à tuer. Cette pensé me perturba quelque secondes, me faisant raté une nouvelle fois l'attaque.

Finalement, après de longs essaies je finis par parvenir à mordre moi aussi une des branches du sapin avec mes crocs, renforcés par mon type. Mais je n'avais pas été aussi rapide que le grahyena. Il me félicita quand même :

"- **Bravo. C'est déjà une bonne chose que tu y arrives au moins de cette manière. Techniquement tu ne devrais même plus avoir de problème pour lancer une attaque ball'ombre. **

Lorsqu'il fit cette remarque je m'y essayais tout de suite. Et effectivement, maintenant que je savais où puiser l'énergie et que je m'étais entrainée à le faire de nombreuse fois, j'y arrivais toute seule.

\- **Oui voilà. Avec cette base là, au moins la prochaine fois qu'on se verra on pourra essayer beaucoup plus de choses. **

**\- Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui ?**

**\- Ouai. Mais ne laisse pas trop passer de temps avant de t'y réessayer quand même. Il faut que ça devienne une habitude.**"

Sur ce, il me fit signe de la tête pour me dire au revoir et s'en alla assez rapidement. Je remarquais qu'il ne se dirigeait pas vers là d'où il venait mais vers la tanière. Ah ! Il devait surement vouloir voir Clora avant de partir. Ils avaient l'air de se connaitre depuis longtemps. C'était curieux de savoir que malgré leur lien ils vivaient si éloigner l'un de l'autre. Surtout que ça avait l'air très fort pour Clora et que je ne l'avais jamais vu se déplacer pour aller le voir hormis pour mon cas. Ce n'était peut-être pas mes affaires. Je restais sur le lieu d'entrainement. Je me demandais si de la même manière que je déplaçais cette énergie vers mes crocs je pouvais le faire vers mes griffes. Je m'y essayais. À ma plus grand surprise j'y arrivais sans difficulté : j'avais entaillé le tronc que j'avais attaqué très profondément. Cela devait être plus simple de le faire dans cette partie du corps, car je ne pouvais pas expulser l'énergie comme je le faisais par la bouche. Thane avait du me faire commencer par un exercice difficile pour que le reste soit plus simple. C'était une bonne idée. Je me disais sur le coup que si je m'entrainais durant la journée à lancer mâchouille je devrais être prête pour le prochain entrainement. En attendant, je me mis en chemin pour retrouver Colmillo.

* * *

Lorsque j'arrivais au tronc d'arbre creux il dormait encore. Il devait probablement avoir encore plus besoin que moi de récupérer. C'était un tout jeune rattata après tout. Je décidais donc de m'installer à ses côtés pour rattraper ce que je n'avais pas pu dormir pour ma part. Tous ces évènements allaient probablement décaler mon rythme. Mais ça reviendrait bien vite à la normal. Du moins c'est ce que je me disais. Car il ne fallait pas oublier que je devais retrouver le grand cerf à l'aube.  
Le reste de la nuit se passa sans encombre. Colmillo bondissait de joie de rester avec moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi il y tenait tant alors qu'il connaissait ma nature. Lui-même n'en était pas sûr. Mais ce qu'il savait c'était que je lui avais sauvé la vie et que je n'aimais pas tué. Et cela avait suffit à son affection. Il m'aida beaucoup pour récupérer des baies hors d'atteinte. Je n'avais pas encore très faim et je voulais éviter de chasser en sa présence. Il grimpait sur les arbres de façon très agile et rongeait ce qui retenait les fruits aux branches. Le reste du temps nous restions au calme, ce dont nous avions bien besoin. Je le quittais cependant bien tôt, lui expliquant que je devais toujours régler quelque chose avant de l'emmener voir le Haydaim avec moi.

Quelque chose qui se confirma lorsque je retournais à la tanière.

Auri et Clora, malgré l'heure, c'étaient levées de manière anticipé. Car bien que j'étais finalement rentrée la veille, elles étaient inquiètes que mon absence se reproduise.

"- **Tu es bien matinale cette fois-ci ! **S'exclama Auri en me voyant rentrer.

\- **Je peux en dire autant pour vous. **Répondais-je. **Vous étiez encore inquiète à mon sujet ?**

Ne voulant pas me donner raison trop rapidement, la phyllali trouva un argument justifié.

\- **Entre autre. Je voulais savoir si Thane ne t'avait pas dévoré toute cru."**

Voilà une excuse que je savais fausse malgré sa plausibilité. Je n'en tins pas compte et m'avançais malgré tout vers elles. J'avais réfléchi à la manière dont m'expliquer durant une partie de la nuit.

"- **L'entrainement c'est très bien passé. **Racontais-je. **Je t'en remercie. Il a réussi à m'apprendre deux techniques. Mais je crois que tu le sais déjà. "**

Je savais aussi très bien que le loup était retourné la voir après l'entrainement. C'était une manière de lui dire que j'étais au courant que ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'elles étaient debout. Elle fit la moue. Auri qui elle aussi comprit ce que ça signifiait eut un grognement de protestation. Elle avait le sommeil tellement lourd qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Je continuais :

"- **Si je suis venue si tôt c'était pour vous proposer que l'on chasse ensemble cette fois-ci. Il parait que je vous dois l'équivalent d'un Haydaim. "**

Ce n'était pas des plus convaincant non plus. Les deux évolitions hésitèrent un peu mais finirent pas hocher en même temps la tête en signe d'acceptation. Elles allaient pouvoir en savoir plus en discutant sur le chemin et quant à moi j'allais pouvoir commencer ce que je devais faire...

Je les suivis vers leur terrain de chasse privilégié. L'interrogatoire pu débuter et je m'y étais préparée cette fois-ci.

"- **Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé exactement, pourquoi tu as atterri aussi loin ? **Commença Auri.

\- **Comme je l'ai déjà dit j'ai fait une rencontre sur mon chemin. J'ai croisé un Haydaim.**

**\- Quoi ? Est-ce que c'est celui que tu as tué ? Pourquoi il était parti aussi loin ?**

**\- Chut ! **Siffla Clora.

\- **Ce n'est pas celui que j'ai tué, non. **Poursuivais-je. **À ce moment là c'est lui qui m'a pris par surprise et qui m'a blessé à la patte. **

**\- Mais comment tu t'en es sorti ? **Continua de s'exclamer Auri.

\- **Auri, tais-toi ! **Gronda Clora qui voulait écouter correctement l'histoire.

\- **C'est un peu complexe. Aussi complexe que pour la haydaim que j'ai tué. **

Je marquais une pause volontaire dans mon récit pendant que nous avancions. Je la fis durée assez longtemps pour perturber mes deux compagnes. Clora finit par se retourner avec un air intrigué sur le visage.

"- **Alors ? **Fit-elle. **Tu expliques ?**

**\- Oui. **Dis-je, pendant que je me mis à scruter attentivement les environs. **En réalité par la force des évènements, à cause de ce Haydaim, je me suis retrouvée au milieu de la harde. Je ne savais pas trop comment j'avais atterri là..."**

J'essayais de rester le plus vague possible. Tout en cherchant ce qu'il me fallait dans les environs. Nous étions à peu près arrivées au bon endroit pour se faire.

"- ... **Et une chose encore plus incroyable c'est produit : une haydaim s'est laissé approché sans résistances pour que je la tue. **

**\- Quoi... ? ! **Cria Clora dans sa surprise.

\- **Là-bas ! **Coupa Auri qui se redressa en position de chasse. Elle venait de repérer avant moi ce que je cherchais : **Des nidorans ! De quoi se faire les crocs !"**

Et avant que la phyllali n'insiste je suivais l'aquali qui commençait à se tapisser sur le sol, prête à lancer la chasse. C'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Obligée de suivre le mouvement, Clora ne put chercher à en savoir plus et vint se joindre à nous.  
Nous nous approchâmes silencieusement du petit rassemblement de ces rongeurs. Ils mangeaient paisiblement les plantes qui poussaient là. Contrairement à la famille de rattata, il n'y avait pas spécialement de personnes pour surveiller si des prédateurs allaient surgir.

**"- À trois on lance l'attaque. **Murmura Auri à notre intention. **Clora et moi on prend par les côtés, Lilly toi tu attaqueras de front quand on sera positionné."**

C'était une des seules tactiques qu'elles utilisaient. Et j'étais ravi de voir que cela se passait comme je l'avais prévu. Maintenant allait se faire le plus difficile. Il fallait que j'ais du cran. Je les laissais commencer à se rapprocher des pokémons...

Mais quand elles furent à mi-chemin... Je poussais un très long et fort hurlement de bête.

Tous furent surpris. Et tous se retournèrent vers moi. L'expression qu'avaient mes deux amies n'avait pas de prix : elles s'étaient figées dans un même mouvement vers moi pour me dévisager.

"- **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais... **Souffla Clora qui n'en revenait pas.

\- **Je chasse à la manière dont on m'a appris cette nuit !"**

Et aussitôt, je m'élançais vers les nidorans qui commençaient à fuir. Là commençait la deuxième partie qui allait me demander du courage, abattre moi-même un pokémon qui lui refusait de mourir. Mais je m'étais faite une raison...

Les deux autres chasseuses suivirent mes pas en me voyant m'élancer. Elles voulaient autant m'attraper que leur repas qui c'était carapaté. Je leur laissais encore moins de choix possible en m'élançant à toute allure à la poursuite de ces herbivores. J'avais préféré jouer la carte de l'honnêteté. Je ne voulais pas de quiproquo, il fallait que je sois comprise. Je savais toute les protestations que cela allait soulever. Ainsi que toute l'incompréhension, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Je le supposais car c'est tout ce qu'il fallait que je fasse pour le moment. Jismo me donnerait plus d'explications quand je le verrai.

Les bêtes courraient plutôt vite devant moi. Je désignais mentalement celle que j'allais abattre pour éviter de m'éparpiller sur tout le groupe. Après avoir fait cela, je me boostais encore plus rapidement pour la rattraper. Ça la sépara des autres, ce qui allait me faciliter la tache. D'un coup de patte je la fis rouler en courant entre deux arbres plus loin. Cela la rendit toute confuse et elle s'arrêta de fuir. Je profitais alors de ce moment de faiblesse pour me jeter sur elle. Je me retrouvais alors au-dessus de son corps qui tremblait, elle s'était retrouvée sur le dos.

Il ne fallait pas que je laisse ne serait-ce qu'une seconde d'hésitation. Si je le faisais, je n'arriverais pas à la tuer.  
J'avais pris ma décision.  
C'est pourquoi, une demi-seconde après m'être immobilisée je mis fin à sa vie.

Auri et Clora se retrouvaient assez loin derrière. Prises au dépourvues, elles n'avaient réussi qu'à mettre la main sur un petit nidoran. Ce qui n'était pas assez. C'est pourquoi j'arrivais, un air triomphale sur le visage, avec celui que j'avais tué, qui était beaucoup plus gros.  
J'avais réussi.  
Je lâchais ma prise au sol, nettoyant à coup de langue les taches de sang qui restait sur mes babines.

"- **On partage ?" **Fis-je faussement amusée.

Mais je savais très bien quelle réponse j'allais recevoir... Clora se jeta sur moi me poussant de ses deux pattes avant. Elle me déséquilibra un peu, mais je réussis à tenir debout.

"- **Raaaah ! **Hurlait-elle. **Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? **

**\- Je te l'ai dit... **Commençais-je.

\- **Oui tu l'as dit, j'ai parfaitement entendu ! Mais ça ne fait aucun sens ! Alors explique nous en détail ce qu'il s'est passé ! "**

Auri s'installa près de son amie en me fixant d'un regard très froid. Elle avait raté la dernière phrase que j'avais dis avant qu'elle ne repère le groupe. La chasse l'avait perturbé dans son écoute. Il fallait que je reprenne :

"- **C'est le haydaim qui m'a attaqué qui m'a amené à sa harde. **J'omis de préciser que je n'étais pas consciente à ce moment là. **Et en échange de celle que j'ai tué j'ai fait une promesse. **

**\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu crois vraiment qu'un herbivore t'amènerait aux siens comme ça ? **

**\- Non, mais il s'est avéré qu'il y avait une raison. **

**\- Et qu'est-ce que c'était ? !**

**\- Je... Il voulait former une paire qui s'appelle Morihogosha ! **

**\- Former une paire ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Tu viens d'arriver à peine dans la forêt. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte comment ça se passe ici...**

**\- Je m'en rends compte ! Et c'est justement pour ça que ça c'est passé comme ça ! Avant je refusais de tuer pour me nourrir."**

Clora fut étonnée de l'apprendre. Elle pensait avec Auri que je me débrouillais dans la forêt, vu que durant cette semaine je n'avais pas bronché. Mais elle ne comprenait pas comment rencontrer avec un herbivore avait pu à la fois me rendre bête par le hurlement que j'avais poussé et intelligente en apprenant à suivre mes instincts.

"- **Qu'est-ce que c'est Mori... Mori machin là ? **Questionna-t-elle.

\- **C'est... **Je cherchais les mots qui le formulaient le plus succinctement possible. **Je préviens quand je chasse pour que le reste du temps se passe dans l'entente.**

**\- Dans l'entente de ? Des pokémons carnivores et herbivores... ?**

**\- Oui. **

**\- Mais... C'est impossible. Il t'a mis dans la tête des idées qui ne peuvent pas se réaliser pour sauver ses confrères ! Tu es avec nous ! Tu ne peux pas te comporter comme ça. **

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre. De son point de vue c'était tout à fait logique.

\- **Alors oublie ce qu'il t'a raconté. Tu as eut de la chance, c'est tout.**

**\- Et la haydaim qu'il ma laissé tué, devant toute sa harde ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est le genre de chose possible ?"**

Elle non plus ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle se contenta de me tourner le dos. Elle refusa la proie que je lui donnais jusqu'à en laisser la sienne. Auri, qui se retrouvait dans la même humeur que la phyllali ne se priva pas, elle. Elle prit le gros nidoran, me laissant le second et rebroussa chemin elle aussi, me laissant seule. J'étais attristée par cette réaction, mais au moins c'était ce que je voulais et j'avais tenu parole. Et puis Jismo saurait probablement comment agir ensuite... Tentant vainement de me mettre en appétit pour ne pas avoir gaspiller de vie, je retournais à ma propre tanière récupérer mon petit compagnon, après m'être consciencieusement nettoyée de la tête au pied.

Il m'attendait de pied ferme. Il fut rassuré de me voir arriver. Il ne savait pas pourquoi je m'étais absentée et ça l'avait inquiété.

"- **Allé, en avant ! **M'exclamais-je. **Ne soyons pas en retard plus qu'on ne l'est déjà !"**

Le petit souriceau sauta sur mon dos, me câlinant la tête. Il était soudainement plus bavard avec toute l'énergie qu'il avait récupérée. Il me parla de lui tandis que je me mis en marche vers le point de rendez-vous.

"- **... Et puis de toute façon mes frères et ma sœur ils ont toujours peur ! **Racontait-il. **À chaque fois que je faisais quelque chose ils me rouspétaient encore plus que la maman rattatac à qui tu nous avais laissé ! C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré partir ! Moi j'ai pas peur !"**

Il bavardait tellement que ça en devenait légèrement gênant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression d'être suivie. Avec cette prise de conscience comme quoi beaucoup de pokémons avaient réussi à marcher sur mes traces sans que je m'en rende compte, j'étais devenue beaucoup plus craintive quand à mes déplacements. Je n'arrêtais pas de me retourner, mais il n'y avait rien.

"- **... Et puis...**

**\- Colmillo ? **Dis-je doucement.

Il glissa sur mon front pour me regarder dans les yeux.

\- **Oui maman ? **

J'eus une demi-grimace.

\- **Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça. Est-ce que tu peux faire moins de bruit s'il te plait, je n'arrive pas à écouter la fo...**

**\- On est plus attentive à ce que je vois ?" **Fit une voix puissante et noble que je connaissais bien, mais qui me prit par surprise.

Je fis un bond sur le côté, le petit rattata s'agrippant à mes poils pour ne pas tomber, pour faire face à Jismo, le grand cerf. J'étais tellement occupée à écouter ce que me racontait Colmillo et à me retourner pour voir si je n'étais pas suivie que je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'étais arrivée.

"- **Oh ! Euh ! **Formulais-je avec difficulté. **Oui ! Bonjour ! **

**\- Bonjour ! **Imita Colmillo d'une petite voix toute joviale.

\- **Je... J'ai eut l'impression d'être suivie, alors..."**

Le haydaim releva la tête pour scruter les alentours et vérifier par lui-même. Les lieux étaient très calmes. C'était vrai qu'il manquait quelques pokémons oiseaux. Mais cela était probablement du à ma présence.

"- **Il semble ne rien y avoir, **confirma-t-il. **Tout c'est passé sans encombre ? **

Il s'adressait bien évidemment à moi, mais Colmillo fut plus rapide. Il avait vraiment envie de discuter.

"- **Oh oui ! Lilly elle m'a trouvé un super nid ! J'ai bien dormi ! Et après quand elle est revenue on est allé cherché plein de baies ! Elle connait plein d'endroits comme ça !"**

Le haydaim eut un sourire croissant au fur et à mesure que le jeune parlait. Il avait de la compassion paternelle et ne voulait pas couper court à l'enthousiasme dont le rattata faisait preuve. Quand celui-ci eut fini, il se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

"- **Et toi Lilly ? **

**\- Ça aurait pu mieux se passer mais... Ça va. **

**\- Est-ce que tu peux me donner plus de détails ?**

**\- Euh... Et bien... J'ai immédiatement appliqué ce dont nous avons parlé. Je ne sais pas si c'était peut-être un peu tôt... Mais pour le coup je ne sais plus comment faire à cause de leur réaction."**

Il comprit immédiatement de quoi je parlais. Il fut agréablement surpris de savoir que j'avais tout de suite suivi les règles imposées par mon nouveau rôle. Normalement il ne devait pas s'en étonné, mais quand on changeait ses habitudes cela ne se faisait ni aussi facilement, ni aussi rapidement. C'était comme si ça ne changeait rien pour moi.

"**\- Qu'en ont-elles dit exactement ? **Questionna-t-il.

\- **Et bien... Elles pensent que tu essayes simplement de me tromper pour protéger d'autres pokémons..."**

Il allait s'en défendre, quand un craquement de branche se fit entendre et le coupa dans son élan. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers là d'où provenait le bruit.

"- **Exactement, **affirma Clora qui commença à sortir des feuillages épais des hautes herbes. **Et je n'ai pas attendu pour venir voir !"**

Mon sang se glaça. Mon point faible ne lui était pas inconnu et pour avoir plus de détails sur ce qu'il se passait avec moi, elle n'avait pas attendu un seul instant. Elle pensait bien que j'allais chercher à reprendre contact immédiatement avec le Haydaim, avec ce que je leur avais servi comme scène ce matin là. Heureusement pour moi, je la connaissais aussi, avec Auri. Je me retournais vers la direction opposée à elle, tandis qu'elle avançait, le poil hérissé, vers nous. Et je constatais qu'effectivement Auri se trouvait là elle aussi. Jismo n'avait pas bougé, il n'avait pas peur de cette petite phyllali. Mais il eut beaucoup plus d'attention quand il m'entendit :

"- **Jismo !**"

Du coin de l'œil il remarqua aussi la compagne de la nouvelle venue. Il prit un peu de recul pour ne pas avoir à se retrouver en sandwich. Je sentis quelqu'un qui s'agrippait fermement à mes poils sur ma tête. C'était Colimillo. Il s'était retrouvé paralysé de peur à la vue de l'aquali. Je me rapprochais de l'herbivore, lui tendant ma tête :

"- **Jismo, s'il te plait."**

Sans avoir besoin de plus d'explications il prit par son museau le petit rattata qui couru se réfugier dans ses bois, caché par les feuilles. Quand je fus sûre qu'il était en sécurité je fis face aux deux évolitions, devant le grand cervidé, faisant office de barrage. L'adrénaline commençait à monter dans mon sang. Clora prit la parole :

"- **Lilly ! Écarte-toi ! Et tu vas rentrer avec nous ! Je ne laisserais pas ce mangeur d'herbe te semer des idées dans ta tête comme une attaque vampigraine ! **

Je préférais garder le silence pour le moment. Mais je ne bougeais pas d'un seul pouce de ma position. Ma motivation pouvait se lire sur mon visage.

"- **Allé ! **Insista-t-elle.

\- **Non. J'ai des choses à régler avec lui ! **Objectais-je sans faillir. "

Auri grogna avant de s'élancer griffes les premières vers nous. Mais avant que je puisse m'élancer pour nous défendre, Jismo avait placé ses défenses devant moi. Ce qui stoppa net Auri qui grogna de plus belle en esquivant les bois acérés. J'entendis un glapissement de protestation de Colmillo qui tentait tant bien que mal de rester accroché.

"- **Je ne vous crains pas."** Affirma simplement le noble pokémon. "**On ne peut pas en dire autant pour vous mesdames."**

Obligés, les deux amies reculèrent, côte à côte. Frustrées de ne pas avoir pu compter sur l'effet de surprise. J'avais été justement trop rapidement pour leur parler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout juste après avoir disparu, cela ne leur avait rien dit de bon. Et elles avaient décidé de réagir tout aussi rapidement. Elles ne voulaient pas me voir tomber dans le panneau. Elles s'inquiétaient.  
Mais elles se trompaient. Jismo n'avait aucunement l'intention de se servir de moi. Il avait été vrai depuis le début. Il voulait le bien de tous les pokémons de la forêt et par extension il ne voulait pas faire de mal à mes deux compagnes. Après m'avoir défendu et parler, il se redressa voyant qu'elles restaient silencieuses.

"- **Puisque nous en sommes là, autant vous expliquer clairement ce qu'il en est entre Lilly et moi."**

Je lui jetais un regard discret, intriguée par la tournure de sa phrase. Mais il ne me fit aucun signe particulier. Je gardais alors clos ma bouche, le laissant parler.

"- **Vous vous trompez sur mes intentions. J'ai cherché seulement à aider Lilly tout en aidant la forêt.**

**\- Comment peux-tu aider Lilly l'herbivore ? **Hurla Clora. **Tu vas lui apprendre à chasser le mystherbe ? **

Le regard du haydaim se fit plus fort.

\- **Je vais l'aider en lui apprenant à suivre sa nature. Ce que vous n'avez pas réussi à faire visiblement, car quand je l'ai rencontré elle mourrait de faim. **

Le ton de sa voix laissait bien comprendre que ce n'était pas une image : j'étais vraiment en train de mourir car je refusais de manger de la viande. Auri tourna la tête vers moi avec une expression désolée :

"- **Il fallait nous le dire Lilly... **Dit-elle tristement.

**\- Vous vous méprenez dame aquali. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se nourrir. C'était qu'elle ne le voulait pas."**

L'expression d'Auri changea avec celle de Clora. Je pouvais lire inscrit sur le visage ce grand "Pourquoi ?". Je savais que c'était à moi d'expliquer la raison de ce refus :

"- **Je n'arrivais pas à tuer un être vivant.**

**\- Mais c'est dans ta nature... **Murmura Clora.

\- **Exactement." **Confirma Jismo.

Comprendre ça était assez complexe pour elles. Jismo leur laissa le temps d'intégrer cette information pour que cela les mette dans une optique d'esprit ouvert, qu'elles cherchent elles-mêmes à réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

"- **C'est de quoi dont il est question en fait ?" **Finit par oser Clora.

Elle voulait finalement comprendre ce que signifiait le mot que je lui avais cité tout à l'heure. En sachant de quoi il s'agissait elle saurait si c'était bon pour moi ou non.

"- **Il s'agit du gardien de la forêt... **Commença le grand cerf. **Il s'agit de Morihogosha.**

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Pour nous ce n'est pas clair ! **Insista Auri.

\- **Il s'agit d'une association entre votre amie et moi. Tant qu'elle prévient ses chasses je la laisserais se déplacer librement parmi les miens.**

**\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle y gagne. **Poursuivit Clora. **Et nous non plus !"**

Jismo prit une grande inspiration. Expliquer ce principe dans un contexte pareil n'était pas simple. Il devait faire au plus vite pour ne pas que les deux évolitions perdent patience, mais assez lentement pour qu'elles le comprennent.

"- **Nous y gagnons tous en soutien mutuel. **Tenta-t-il. **En respectant chacun son accord et en ayant une confiance totale entre chaque membres de la fôret nous pourrions devenir plus fort. **

**\- Plus fort pour quoi ? **Insista le pokémon plante. **Nous nous débrouillons bien telles que sont les choses ! **

**\- Nous sommes tous sous pression et dans la crainte de nous retrouver chasser de nos lieux de vie. Même vous en avez peur, c'est pour cette raison que vous en avez appelé à Lilly, pour dormir sur vos deux oreilles."**

Cela cloua le bec à Clora. Car ce qu'il disait était entièrement vrai.

"- **Vous n'êtes pas les seules à vouloir parier sur elle. Et si nous nous associons..."**

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, il fut une seconde fois couper par le son du bois qui craque. Sauf que cette fois-ci, loin d'être une branche, c'était le son d'un arbre qu'on abattait. Tandis que nous regardions d'où cela provenait, des pokémons sauvages qui s'étaient éloignés de nous fuyaient dans la direction opposée. Tout pokémon confondu, proies et prédateurs... Ils courraient tous de façon désordonnées, paniqués.

C'est dans un rugissement qui nous glaça le sang que nous comprennions leur peur. Nous fîmes face à un très grand et un très vieux pokémon : un ursaring.

"- **Vas-y mon ourson ! Pète moi tout !"** Ordonna Nikki, qui se trouvait non loin de là...

* * *

**Résumé des personnages : **

**\- Lilly : **Héroine de l'histoire, elle a été transformée en noctali par des scientifiques provenant du monde pokémon. Elle a apprit à survivre dans la nature sauvage et est devenue Morihogosha. Gardienne de la forêt.

**\- Jismo : **Grand Haydaim, chef de harde. Il a suivi Lilly pour lui proposer de devenir Morihogosha : gardien de la forêt.

**\- Colmillo : **Petit rattata qui a survécu à l'attaque de Clora et Auri grâce à l'intervention de Lilly. Il vit maintenant avec elle.

**\- Auri : **Aquali qui a aidé Lilly lorsqu'elle est arrivée dans la forêt.

**\- Clora : **Phyllali qui a aidé Lilly lorsqu'elle est arrivée dans la forêt. Elle a proposé à Lilly de vivre avec elle et Clora avec un cycle de garde jour / nuit.

**\- Thane : **Grahyena très lié avec Clora, il aide Lilly à s'entrainer et à utiliser son élément.

**\- Nikki : **Espion de la base de Cobalt. Il utilise un très vieux ursaring expérimenté pour combattre.

**Petit pokédex de survie : **

**Noctali : **Fennec de type ténèbres. Noir avec des anneaux jaunes brillant dans l'obscurité. Une des nombreuses évolutions d'un évoli.

**Aquali : **Fennec aquatique de type eau. Bleu avec des nageoires. Une des nombreuses évolutions d'un évoli.

**Phyllali : **Fennec de type plante. Corps jaune. Oreilles et queue semblable à des feuilles. Bout des pattes marron.

**Vivaldaim : **Petit Faon possédant une fourrure qui change au fil des saisons.

**Haymdaim : **Grand cerf ou biche dont les bois et la fourrure changent au fil des saisons. Évolution des Vivaldaims.

**Ursaring : **Pokémon ours de type normal. Il est brun avec un cercle jaune sur le ventre.

**Rattata : **Petit rat violet avec le ventre blanc.

**Grahyena : **Pokémon de type ténèbres, entre le loup et la hyène.


	12. Chapitre 11 - À la recherche des causes

**Bienvenu à tous et à toutes pour ce chapitre tournant ! Dès ce chapitre vous allez (enfin !) avoir quelques débuts de réponses. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à faire des remarques ! **

**Rappel :**** Un résumé des personnages ainsi qu'un pokédex de survie est disponible en fin de chapitre.**

* * *

Cobalt sifflotait dans l'ascenseur. C'était à moitié nerveux, à moitié content. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de pouvoir laisser tomber le chantier aux ruines Alpha, ou bien s'inquiéter de l'enquête que menait Lance. Surtout que celui-ci semblait rassembler des alliés. Le fait qu'il ait réussi à convaincre le président de la Sylphe Sarl laissait à supposer que persuader les autres membres du conseil des quatre ne serait pas bien difficile. Ils ne le suivaient pas aveuglément, mais s'il avait déjà réussi à donner des preuves au vieux grincheux, alors il pouvait le faire encore une fois.  
Deux de ses hommes l'accompagnaient. Les autres avaient eut le droit à quartier libre le temps de sa visite au bâtiment adjacent à celui de la Sylphe. Un building résidentiel bien neuf, moderne. Il venait tout juste de partir de la réunion et se rendait effectivement chez un ami. Certains penseraient que c'était une erreur d'y aller directement après ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais les liens qu'entretenait Cobalt avec la personne qui vivait ici étaient loin d'être un secret ! Tout comme le fait que cette personne avait participé aux évènement d'il y a 24 ans.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un son mélodieux, laissant place à un court couloir, étroit, qui menait à une porte close et verrouillée. L'œil d'une caméra veillait au grain juste au-dessus et un bureau était placé non loin de là avec une secrétaire qui y était installée. Il faisait sombre, aucune fenêtre n'était installée dans ce couloir. La jeune femme qui avait en charge sa surveillance était éclairée par un néon blanc au-dessus d'elle. Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde être perturbée par cette situation. Au contraire elle semblait y être particulièrement à l'aise, assise jambes croisées, pianotant à une vitesse ahurissante sur un ordinateur. Cobalt avança sans surprise vers elle, ses hommes légèrement moins à l'aise. Sans lui jeter un regard la secrétaire s'adressa au présent chef de groupe :

"- **Bonjour Cobalt. **Sa voix était froide, ne laissant paraitre aucune émotion. **Votre venue se fait particulièrement tôt. La date estimée de votre arrivée était après-demain. **"

Cobalt lui sourit sans lui adresser le moindre mot. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'en placer une, quelle que soit la raison. Il s'agissait seulement d'une formalité, de celles qu'on ne contredisait pas. Bien qu'il était déçu de ne pas voir l'homme qu'il avait l'habitude de croiser, avec qui il avait sympathiser. Rendant le passage moins ennuyant.

"- **Je remplace mon usuel collègue - et ami - qui doit s'absenter en raison de besoins personnels. **Poursuivit-elle sans faillir, répondant à sa question mentale comme si elle avait eut le moyen de l'entendre. **Je ne sais pas s'il reviendra. Mais vous avez de la chance. **_**Le maître **_**est disponible et disposé à vous recevoir. Les autres invités devront patienter au clôt 2 en attendant votre retour."**

Cobalt inclina la tête, en signe de soumission totale à la procédure. Ses deux hommes déglutirent avec inquiétude, surpris de voir celui-ci se plier sans rechigner à la demande de la jeune femme, alors qu'ils avaient l'habitude de le connaître froid et dominateur. Et savoir qu'ils devraient aussi patienter dans un lieu qui ne semblait pas spécialement rassurant n'aidait pas à les mettre à l'aise non plus. Pianotant quelques mots sur son clavier, la secrétaire enclencha l'ouverture de la porte qui les laissa passer. Un des gardes lui jeta un regard en avançant. Mais il eut l'impression de recevoir un choc quand cela se passa, comme si elle lui avait tiré dessus rien que lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il se dépêcha alors de suivre les autres avec hâte, tandis que l'esctoplasma qui se trouvait dans son dos ria de lui avant de fusionner de nouveau avec l'ombre...  
La porte menait à un autre couloir. Légèrement plus spacieux. Il s'y trouvait quatre hommes habillés de costards noirs qui leur barrèrent la route. Toujours sans un mot, Cobalt s'avança vers eux et leva les bras pour les laisser faire leur besogne. Ils le fouillèrent de la tête au pied, lui retirèrent ses téléphones, son bipper et même ses pokéballs. C'était comme s'il se retrouvait nu, en tant que dresseur. Alors seulement ils le laissèrent passer, libérant le passage vers une seconde porte. Les deux gardes de Cobalt ne furent cependant pas autorisé à le suive. Ils allaient devoir attendre ici. Eux-mêmes démunis de ce qu'ils possédaient.

Lorsque l'homme au col roulé noir pu enfin franchir l'encadrement de la porte, il poussa un très grand soupir de soulagement. Il n'aimait pas trop ces espaces confinés, bien qu'il en connaissait l'utilité. Et il se trouvait à présent dans un luxurieux appartement. Les baies vitrées qui s'y trouvaient donnaient vue sur la ville ainsi que le bâtiment de la Sylphe Sarl lui-même. En face de celle-ci, un homme semblait analyser les environs, les mains dans les poches :

_Maître Giovanni.  
_

Sur la terre nous le connaissions en tant que grand chef de la team Rocket, une mafia dont l'emprise était très puissante sur Kanto et Johto il fut un temps. Il n'y avait rien à démentir à cela. Si ce n'était une chose : le nom de son organisation. Certes, Nintendo nous avait vendu les armées de sbires, de noir vêtus, affublés du "R" rouge qui nous était devenu familier. Mais il s'agissait ici d'une version banalisée, simplifiée pour que tous les enfants qui joueraient aux jeux puissent le retenir. En réalité le vrai nom de cette organisation était "ō". Et son logo représentait tout simplement ce caractère, écrit dans sa langue d'origine. Cela signifiait "roi".

Les années avaient eut raison de ses cheveux noirs, à présent devenu blancs. Mais il se tenait toujours debout, de sa fière stature et de ses yeux menaçants. Cobalt le salua respectueusement avant de venir le rejoindre. Au départ ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux. Puis finalement Giovanni prit la parole :

"- **Comment cela avance ? Est-ce que nous avons pu enfin trouver quelque chose ?"**

Sa voix était légèrement timbrée de son impatience. Ce que Cobalt comprenait parfaitement. Depuis les quatre ans que _la porte_ était de nouveau ouverte, ils avaient du prendre trois ans pour apprendre le langage des humains qui y vivaient, puis un an pour s'y installer de manière clandestine pour avoir un point d'ancrage. Maintenant que cela était fait, ils avaient pu enfin commencer leurs recherches.

"**\- Pour le moment rien. **Répondit-til. **Comme cela a été mentionné dans nos rapports, nous avons juste retrouvé la trace de Saji Totashiri."**

La mâchoire du chef de la mafia se resserra. Il le remarqua très bien. Malheureusement ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus vite. Et ça même Giovanni le savait. Celui-ci se contenta alors de dire :

"**\- Ça et un autre rapport qui confirme que les hommes de là-bas ont bien certaines de nos origines.**

**\- C'est un rapport que je n'ai pas encore reçu.**

**\- Ce qui est normal. Je suis prioritaire et de plus tu étais en voyage."**

Giovanni se retourna et pointa du doigt un dossier poser sur la table basse du salon qui se trouvait juste à côté.

"**\- Si tu veux y jeter un coup d'œil, il est posé sur la table."**

Cobalt ne s'en priva pas et se saisi immédiatement du dit rapport. Il le lu en diagonale : il s'agissait d'un rapport d'Arthur. Ce qui lui tira un sourire mauvais. Il se rappela les évènements avant son départ. Il avait réussi à forcer la main du scientifique pour retenter l'expérience génétique, sur une gamine plus âgée qu'avaient ramené ses hommes de l'autre monde.

Cette gamine n'était personne d'autre que moi bien sûr.

Cela l'avait d'ailleurs beaucoup amusé. Dans ce village perdu il ne se serait jamais attendu à voir débarquer quelqu'un comme moi, fan de l'univers pokémon. Quand il avait découvert mon achat, ma statuette de noctali, et qu'il savait qu'ils avaient ce génome parmi tout ceux à tester, il n'avait pas su résister.  
Alors comme ça l'expérience avait donné des résultats ? Voilà qui était intéressant. Il ne lu pas en détail, mais assez pour savoir que cela avait réussi. Et cela confirmait la phrase de Giovanni : les hommes de la terre avaient une origine commune avec eux.

"- **Mais... **Reprit le vieil homme. **Ce n'est pas sur cela que nous devons nous concentrer. **

**\- Oui. **Confirma Cobalt.

\- **Dites moi ce que vous avez découvert à propos de Saji...**

**\- Et bien, mis à part le fait qu'il a survécu... Il a atterri sur un autre continent que le notre. Sur une île qui se nomme le Japon. Et on suppose que sa destination a été différente de la notre car le passage n'a pas été ouvert au même endroit. **

**\- Cela nous l'avons compris. Le passage aux ruines Alpha mène au Japon, celui à la forêt de Vestigion mène à la France. **

**\- Oui, excusez-moi. Donc, il s'est installé là-bas. Et pour survivre il s'est créé une nouvelle identité. C'est pour cela que nous avons eut du mal à le retrouver. Satoshi Tajiri, c'est comme ça qu'il s'est renommé. C'est un anagramme de son nom d'origine : Saji totashiri."**

Giovanni ne disait rien à ces informations, il en avait déjà connaissance. Il avait lu les rapports qui en parlaient ; ce qu'il voulait savoir à présent c'était si Saji avait pu trouver d'autres pistes qu'ils n'avaient pas encore pu récupérer. Cobalt n'était pas assez concis, il avait besoin de tout récapituler avant d'en venir à ces informations là. C'était bien son plus grand défaut : il n'arrivait même pas à la cheville du chef de la mafia.

"- **Et sous ce nom il a créé une nouvelle franchise : Pokémon."**

Il marqua une pause pour repenser en souriant à l'étonnant jeu de mot. Pokémon, justifier par "Poket monster". En réalité, cela venait plus exactement de Pokemono. Qui se rapprochait lui-même d'un mot japonais "Kemono" qui voulait dire "bête", dans le sens animal. Ceci dit quand il remarqua que Giovanni gardait une expression froide, il sentit que son impatience grimpait en flèche et que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de détails.

"- **Hum ! **Se reprit Cobalt. **Ça nous a permis, ironiquement, de nous installer dans ce monde. Mais malheureusement Saji semble s'être concentré sur sa nouvelle vie et n'a pas poursuivit ce pourquoi nous étions venu."**

Il observa l'homme se retourner de nouveau vers la baie vitrée avec agacement. Ce qu'il lui annonçait ne lui plaisait visiblement pas, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Il fallait qu'il positive les choses :

"- **Cependant ! Nous avons constaté que dans la culture de ce monde, peu importe le pays, il y a des traces, des symboles pareils aux notre."**

Cela réussi à raviver l'intérêt de Giovanni qui tourna légèrement la tête vers son subalterne. En attente d'autres informations de ce genre. Malheureusement leur enquête sur terre n'avait pas porté plus ses fruits. Il fallait encore attendre. Cobalt n'eut rien d'autre à dire. Son supérieur souffla, mécontent.

"- **Soyez plus efficace." **Se contenta-t-il de dire.

Être plus efficace. Ça, Cobalt l'aurait bien voulu. Mais la civilisation de la terre était autant développée qu'eux, ci ce n'était plus. Il fallait donc se méfier des membres de l'ordre. Car s'ils se faisaient arrêter, pour une quelconque raison, ils n'avaient aucun papier les mettant en règle et ça risquerait d'attirer l'attention. Le fait qu'ils aient réussi à mettre sur pied le faux Pokecenter tenait déjà du miracle. Il leur fallait vraiment plus de temps pour pouvoir avancer.  
Et ça c'était en comptant le passage comme étant ouvert, alors qu'actuellement ce n'était pas le cas. Il y avait ce problème là. Ça ne lui plaisait pas de devoir en parler à Giovanni, car vu qu'il n'avait aucune autre bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer cela risquait de le mettre en colère. L'ancien champion de l'arène de Jadiel avait beau être parti à la retraite depuis longtemps il restait toujours redoutable. Mais il fallait qu'il passe par là :

"- **Nous aimerions bien. **Dit-il.

\- **Vous "aimeriez" ? **Gronda Giovanni. **Vous pouvez me rappelez quel est votre travail ?**

**\- Nous ne pouvons pas. **Insista Cobalt malgré tout. **Nous avons des ennuis. **_**Encore.**_**"**

Il appuya le "encore" de telle sorte à ce que son supérieur comprenne qu'il s'agissait du même problème que par le passé. L'idée ne tourna qu'une seule fois dans la tête de celui-ci avant qu'il ne comprenne :

"- **Lance ? **

**\- Il s'est invité à la réunion à la Sylphe. Il a coupé les vivres que nous obtenions pour les travaux des ruines Alpha et a réussi à convaincre le Président. Et visiblement il veut encore nous donner chasse. **

**\- Quelles preuves a-t-il ? **

**\- Je ne sais pas. Visiblement, ça tourne autour de Saji. Il trouve sa disparition étrange.**

**\- Ce n'est pas suffisant pour qu'il veuille réellement nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il doit y avoir autre chose. **

**\- Je sais. Mais je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, pas encore. Une chose est sûre c'est qu'il n'a pas encore trouver notre nouvelle base."**

Giovanni souleva un sourcil, pour pouvoir en être sûr il fallait d'abord avoir une confirmation. Et Cobalt semblait en avoir eut une. Mais il espérait qu'en cherchant à connaitre ce que savait Lance il ne lui avait pas donner encore plus d'éléments en sa faveur :

"- **Comment le sais-tu ? **

**\- Et bien...** Balbutia-t-il. **Vi-visiblement la base a essuyé une attaque, une attaque de l'éclair blanc...**

**\- Quoi ?! Cet animal enragé sévit encore ? Comment a-t-il pu savoir où nous nous trouvions ? **

**\- Nous l'ignorons. Mais pour en revenir à Lance : j'ai fait une allusion par rapport à cette attaque et il n'a pas tiqué. Il n'en sait donc vraiment rien." **

Le vieil homme passa une main dans ses cheveux. Là il commençait vraiment à s'énerver. Et il allait vite le faire comprendre à son préposé. Il se déplaça vers une table où était posé une carafe d'alcool. Il s'en servi un verre. Puis il revint, celui-ci en main, vers Cobalt. Ses yeux glacés le foudroyant.

"- **Soyons clair... **Commença-t-il. **Lorsque je t'ai offert ce poste c'est parce que je pensais que tu étais capable de le gérer d'une main de fer, puisqu'aujourd'hui je ne peux plus m'en occuper moi-même. "**

Il prit une lente gorgée.

"- ... **Tu as donc plutôt intérêt à remettre de l'ordre et à gérer ces hommes que tu m'as si chaudement recommandé. "**

Il en prit une autre.

"- **Sécurise les lieux. Je me chargerai de te financer ce qu'il te manque maintenant. Quant à Lance, je suppose qu'il sait que tu es venu me voir ?**

**\- Oui. **

**\- Je me chargerai de le distraire. Comme ça, tout devrait être réglé pour te laisser le temps de remettre les choses sur pied. Ce n'est pas une simple révolution que nous tentons de mettre en marche, c'est un changement d'ordre dans le monde.**

**\- Oui Maître Giovanni." **Siffla Cobalt entre les dents.

Il n'aimait pas à ce qu'on lui répète ce qui était en jeu. Il savait de quoi il était question. Et cela le frustrait d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas encore annoncé l'ultime mauvaise nouvelle. Il hésita... Son supérieur le sentit et le força d'un regard à s'exprimer.

"- **Il... Il y a encore autre chose... **Bredouilla-t-il alors. **J'ai reçu un appel tout à l'heure. Le... Le passage ne nous laisse visiblement plus passer..."**

Giovanni termina son verre, cul-sec. Et le posa tout aussi brusquement sur la table en verre où il l'avait pris. Et à ce moment précis Cobalt reçu un coup au visage, tandis qu'un miaulement de colère se fit entendre. L'homme au col roulé hurla de douleur en tenant sa joue ensanglantée. Il avait annoncé l'évènement de trop...

Le persian du chef de la mafia vint frotter sa tête contre les genoux de son maître, qui ignorait totalement les cris qui venaient d'être poussés. Les mains dans le dos il garda le silence, ayant un simple sourire pour son pokémon chat qui ronronnait doucement. Il se mit à réfléchir paisiblement malgré ce qui venait de lui être annoncé.

"- **Quand est-ce qu'on a pu le constater ?" **Finit-il par demander.

Cobalt ravala sa rancune, serrant les dents péniblement pour se contenir. Cela laissait le sang de sa plaie s'écouler encore plus rapidement. Il fit tourner son cerveau à vive allure pour trouver la réponse la plus logique, car ce détail ne lui avait pas été donné.

"- **Il y a une semaine... **Répondit-il d'une voix pincée.

\- **Avais-tu laissé des ordres dans ce laps de temps ?**

**\- N-non... ! **Constata-t-il péniblement, sachant pertinemment que c'était une erreur de ne pas l'avoir fait.

\- **Et bien... **Soupira Giovanni, insatisfait. **De quand date ton dernier ordre ?"**

Cobalt prit le temps de réfléchir cette fois-ci. Le mal était fait maintenant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de chercher à analyser sa faute pour ne pas la reproduire et ne pas décevoir son supérieur. Il fallait qu'il remonte dans son estime, absolument.

"- **J'ai délégué la base à Bari avant de partir... Et à l'équipe d'Arthur à qui j'ai aussi demandé de mener l'expérience sur le génome...**

Giovanni tourna légèrement la tête.

\- **Les expériences sur la gosse que vous avez ramené..."**

Fin stratège qu'il était, le grand homme eut soudain une idée qui germa dans son esprit et qui pouvait expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Il rassembla mentalement les informations qu'il avait eut via ses rapports et cela se dessina concrètement. Il allait cependant demander confirmation à l'homme qui était censé être son bras droit, voir si cela allait le faire réagir :

"- **C'est la première fois que quelqu'un de la terre franchit de ce côté-ci ?**

**\- Oui."**

Cobalt essayait vainement d'essuyer le liquide rouge de son visage et n'eut aucune réaction à la réponse qu'il venait d'apporter. Pourtant cela semblait évident.

*_Pitoyable..._* Pensa son chef.

Il nota pour lui-même qu'il allait être temps de changer de cartes en main quand tout se serait calmé. Car même si Cobalt avait la puissance nécessaire pour gérer les troupes, ce n'était pas le cas pour ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Son objectif final était bien trop rudimentaire... Ridicule contrairement à l'ambition que lui nourrissait. Il caressa son pokémon avant de se saisir de son bipper et d'envoyer un rapide message. Le subalterne n'y fit même pas attention. Alors quand se fut fait il s'adressa de nouveau à lui :

"- **Et bien voilà une occasion de prouver à tes hommes que tu maîtrises la situation."**

L'homme au col roulé eut un air interrogatif sur son visage endoloris. Mais il ne pipa mot pour éviter que le puissant persian ne soit encore retourner contre lui. Il chercha par comprendre par lui même, sans succès. Il fit mine alors d'acquiescer. Mais Giovanni savait bien qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade. Il ne voulait plus perdre de temps avec lui, il n'en tint pas remarque alors. Il finirait bien par comprendre... Ou bien quelqu'un comprendrait pour lui.

"- **Retournes-en à la base maintenant. Tient moi au courant de la suite des évènements."**

L'homme blessé ne se fit pas prier. Il ne prit même pas la peine de saluer son chef avant de déguerpir comme un chien avec la queue entre les pattes. Il voulait se dépêcher d'agir correctement pour récupérer des points. On lui rendit ses affaires et il ordonna à ses hommes de la fermer quand ils virent son état. Aussitôt que ses moyens de communication lui furent rendus il prévint ses hommes de s'en retourner à l'hélicoptère sur le champ, tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. La secrétaire leur adressa un sourire et envoya un baiser à l'homme à qui elle avait fait peur précédemment, qui ne put se retenir de frissonner. Elle en rit avant d'ouvrir le message que venait de lui envoyer le Maître Giovanni et de le lire :

"_Post vacant à pourvoir._"

C'était on ne peut plus clair.

* * *

L'arakdo avançait du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans la forêt. Depuis tant d'années, c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans la nature sauvage. Elle était naturellement plus forte et entrainée, mais le combat contre l'ursaring et sa course l'avaient épuisé. Elle n'avait pas été touchée durant ce combat, mais elle avait du faire pas mal de mouvements rapides pour tenter vainement de défendre son dresseur. Elle s'était surpassée, mais malheureusement ce n'avait pas payé. Même son ami Granbull avait été durement touché. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Mais face au monstre qu'ils avaient du combattre...  
Ce n'était même pas un pokémon sauvage, mais un pokémon dressé qui avait obéi aux ordres. Comment un dresseur avait pu se montrer si cruel ? Alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal ? Tout cela lui échappait. Elle se contentait alors de se débattre pour retourner à Vestigion, le plus rapidement possible. À cause de sa manière de se déplacer, les pokémons oiseaux s'en prenaient à elle. Elle était particulièrement visible dans les arbres, cependant c'était le mieux à faire pour dépenser moins d'énergie et rencontrer moins de pokémons au sol.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle du quand même s'arrêter pour prendre du repos. Elle s'en était retournée vers le point de départ commun des groupes de policiers chargés de l'enquête. Cela faisait plus d'un jour que la recherche avait été lancée. C'était à mi-chemin et elle espérait avoir la chance de tomber sur un des hommes au moins. Descendant le long de sa sécrétion, elle avança avec grande peine vers le dit lieu. Et fort heureusement pour elle, la chance lui sourit :

"- **Il manque toujours Bastian et Nico. Je suis surpris, habituellement Bastian est toujours le premier à revenir avec son collègue. Il a grandi par-ici. **Fit une voix d'homme.

\- **Qu'il connaisse oui ou non la forêt on n'est jamais à l'abri du danger. **Répondit un second. **Surtout en cette période de l'année. **

**\- C'est bien ce que je souligne ! Il a du se passer quelque chose !"**

Usant de ses dernières forces, la petite Arakdo parvint finalement à leur niveau. Elle poussa un cri pour attirer leur attention et s'écroula devant eux, ses pates n'ayant plus l'énergie pour la soulever. Ils la reconnurent immédiatement** :**

**"- C'est... C'est son arakdo ! **

**\- Les autres ne doivent pas être bien loin ! Allons les chercher !"**

Emplis de bonnes intentions les deux hommes s'apprêtèrent à s'élancer vers là d'où elle venait. Mais ils n'allaient rien trouver et se mettre en danger. Il fallait qu'elle les prévienne et que tous ensemble ils aillent chercher des renforts. Grappillant un peu de courage, elle souffla une dernière sécrétion pour les attraper tous les deux. Un fil s'accrocha à chacune de leur jambe et les fit tomber à la renverse. Surpris, les deux policiers se retournèrent vers elle. Elle poussa un gémissement plaintif avant de s'effondrer totalement. N'ignorant pas l'intelligence des pokémons le premier s'exclama :

"- **Elle nous a retenu ! Elle ne veut pas qu'on y aille ! **

**\- Elle est épuisée aussi. Il faut l'amener d'urgence au centre pokémon. **

**\- Cela veut dire aussi que le danger est toujours présent... Malheureusement il nous faudra revenir plus tard pour sauver nos amis..."**

Ils se regardèrent avec tristesse et espérèrent qu'il ne serait pas trop tard quand ils reviendraient. L'un d'eux pris l'arachnide délicatement dans ses bras tandis que l'autre sorti son rapasdepic. Ils grimpèrent tous les deux sur le dos du pokémon oiseau et décolèrent en vitesse pour rejoindre la ville. Là-bas, aussitôt qu'ils furent arrivés, l'un d'eux se précipita vers le centre pokémon et l'autre vers le poste de police. Heureusement, les infirmiers du centre pokémon expliquèrent que le pokémon n'avait besoin que de repos. Elle avait été au-delà de ses limites, d'où son inconscience. Elle irait sans doute mieux le lendemain.

Le second policier, quant à lui, vint faire son rapport à son chef avec précipitation.

"- **Chef !** **Nous avons retrouvé un des pokémons de Bastian. Mais sans aucune trace de lui ou de Nico. Celui-ci à tenter de nous prévenir d'un danger, nous n'avons pas pu rester plus longtemps ! **

**\- Doucement, doucement. **Répondit celui-ci. **Où est-ce que vous l'avez retrouvé ? **

**\- Là où nous nous étions séparé lorsque nous avons commencé la mission.**

**\- De quel pokémon s'agit-il ? Était-il blessé ? **

**\- Non, épuisé. Il a du faire un long chemin pour nous retrouver. On n'en sait pas plus. C'est une arakdo. **

**\- C'est bien la partie ouest qu'ils exploraient ?**

**\- Oui, là où l'éclair blanc avait laissé le plus de traces. On a voulu laisser les plus expérimentés y aller."**

Le chef de police remua sa moustache. Peut-être que l'éclair blanc était encore dans les parages et s'en était pris aux deux officiers. Auquel cas il semblait tout à fait logique que le pokémon retrouvé les ai retenu d'aller plus loin : c'était bien connu, l'éclair blanc n'était pas un enfant de cœur. Il faudrait des renforts pour l'affronter s'il voulait effectivement en découdre.

"- **Où est le pokémon à présent ? **

**\- Au centre pokémon. Mon collègue l'a ammené pour le soigner.**

**\- Bien, nous verrons ce qu'il pourra nous indiquer de plus une fois qu'il aura repris des forces. Je vais contacter le QG de la police internationale pour leur donner ces nouveaux éléments. Peut-être que nous avons moyen de mettre un terme aux agissements de l'éclair blanc. **

**\- Bien chef. Quels sont les ordres pour nous ? **

**\- Rassemblez une équipe que vous allez préparer pour demain. En groupe plus solidaire, nous pourrons voir quelle est l'étendu exact des dégâts. **

**\- À vos ordres !"**

Et il en fut ainsi. Il fallut une bonne nuit de sommeil à l'arakdo pour se rétablir. Et être en état de tenter de leur indiquer ce qui les attendait. On l'amena à la salle de réunion où l'attendait l'équipe fraichement formée et prête à s'organiser. Une grande carte de la forêt était étendue sur la table. Elle n'était pas très précise, car il s'agissait de lieus sauvage. Mais on pouvait y trouver les reliefs, les cours d'eau et certaines clairières. Certains points y étaient déjà annotés : il s'agissait des endroits détruits par le passage de l'éclair blanc. Du moins ceux connus.

"- **Et bien arakdo, **dit le chef, **allons-y ! Nous t'écoutons !"**

C'était une image, car bien évidemment ils ne pouvaient pas la comprendre. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus être très précise quand aux endroits à indiquer, le concept d'une carte lui était difficile à assimiler. Elle voyait parfaitement le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté et pouvait le faire dans le sens inverse, mais elle ne pouvait pas leur montrer de cette manière. Ils s'en rendirent compte rapidement, quand elle indiqua simplement la large zone attribuée à explorer à Bastian et Nico.

"- **Bon malheureusement cela ne nous donne pas plus d'éléments pour lancer la mission de sauvetage... **Soupira le chef. **Vous devrez partir du point commun de la veille et vous lancer dans cette direction."**

Il pointa l'ouest de la forêt se disant. Quand elle comprit que les policiers allaient s'élancer têtes baissées vers l'endroit indiqué, l'arakdo montra des signes de protestation, se mettant devant la porte pour leur faire comprendre de ne pas y aller. Ce qu'ils déchiffrèrent sans trop de difficultés. Elle n'avait pas tout vu, mais elle savait que la base qu'elle avait découverte contenait de nombreux hommes. Au moins une trentaine au strict minimum, jaugeait-elle selon la taille de l'édifice. Elle ne savait pas qu'il y avait une partie souterraine qui s'enfonçait dans la montagne. Contre une équipe de sept hommes, ils allaient tous droit vers la mort ! Ce n'était pas du tout l'éclair blanc qui avait blessé son dresseur et Granbull. L'éclair blanc n'était plus là ! Mais ça elle n'arrivait pas à leur faire comprendre.

"- **Arakdo. **Commença l'un des hommes. **Il faut bien que nous allions sauver ton dresseur et Nico. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser derrière !"**

Elle répondit en pointant le deuxième homme qui l'avait sauvé.

"- **Pourquoi est-ce que tu me désignes... ?" **Fit l'intéressé quelque peu perplexe.

Sans écouter les protestations elle lui grimpa dessus, pointant une de ses pokéballs à sa ceinture. Elle savait précisément quel pokémon se trouvait dedans.

"- **Mon rapasdepic ?"** Demanda-t-il, étonné.

Soudain le chef eut un éclair de lucidité. Il frappa du poing dans sa paume et s'écria joyeusement :

"- **Mais oui ! C'est une excellente idée pour analyser la zone ! Envoyons ton rapasdepic prendre des image sur place ! En tant que pokémon volant il pourra survoler l'endroit très rapidement et se faire passer pour un pokémon sauvage !**

**\- Mais même si nous l'envoyons, **dit son dresseur**, nous n'avons pas idée où cela se trouve, ça prendra le même temps que si nous y allions maintenant !"**

L'arakdo se désigna, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire car l'homme à la moustache grise avait parfaitement deviné comment faire :

"- **Elle, elle sait où cela se trouve. Elle pourra te le guider si elle part avec lui. Loin de moi d'ignorer le danger qu'ils encourent. Mais vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que l'éclair blanc ne se laisse approcher que par des pokémons sauvages !"**

Cela était bien vrai. Tout autre pokémon était systématiquement rejeté. Pour quelqu'un qui se prétendait protecteur des pokémons, l'éclair blanc choisissait précautionneusement ses alliés. Et cela arrangeait le pokémon insecte, car même s'ils se trompaient de cible, au moins ils allaient être discret et comprendre toute l'ampleur de la situation.

"- **Bien, allez chercher une des caméras de surveillance. Il faut qu'elle soit assez petite pour ne pas se faire remarquer. On arrangera les plumes de ton pokémon de telle sorte qu'elle se confonde avec son plumage."**

Tout s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Et rapidement, les deux pokémon furent envoyés explorer la forêt.

* * *

**Résumé des personnages : **

**\- Cobalt : **Semble être le grand chef qui dirige le projet d'étude sur la Terre. Il est actuellement en discussion à la Sylphe de Kanto, à Safrania.

**\- Giovanni : **Chef de la mafia connue sous le nom de "ō", ce qui signifie "roi. Sur terre on a appelé son organisation la "team rocket".

**\- Bastian : **Officier de police envoyé enquêter sur Sen dans la forêt, le pauvre c'est retrouvé agressé et gravement blessé par le groupe de Cobalt.

**Petit Pokédex de survie :**

**Arakdo : **Araigné d'eau.

**Granbull : **Gros molosse qui se tient sur ses pattes arrières du type fée.

**Rapasdepic : **Rapace au très long bec rouge.

**Persian :** Chat couleur siamois ayant une gemme rouge incrustée dans son front.

**Ectoplama :** Pokémon spectre dont la forme se rapporte vaguement à un hérisson aux oreilles pointues.


	13. Chapitre 12 - L'affrontement

**Hello tous ! Un chapitre posté un jeudi. Mais que voulez-vous, les jurys de fin d'année c'est prioritaire. Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que je suis en vacances ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cette apparition nous avait figé. Nous étions nous-même dans notre propre conflit et ne nous attendions pas à devoir faire face à ce genre de problème... Et ironiquement la pensée qui nous traversa tous à ce moment fut que le réel danger ici, pour chacun d'entre nous, c'était ce pokémon qui venait d'apparaître. L'ursaring était gigantesque. J'avais beau savoir que c'était un ours massif, jamais je ne me serais attendu à une telle taille. De par notre immobilité face à cette rencontre inattendue, nous avions tous très bien entendu le dresseur qui se tenait non loin de là.

"- **À l'attaque mon bébé ! **Ordonna Nikki dans un geste désinvolte. **Balance-moi ton marto-poing !**"

En deux pas, il était déjà sur nous. L'énorme bête leva sa patte, s'apprêtant à nous broyer de plein fouet. Sa première victime était le pokémon le plus proche de lui : l'aquali. Et tandis qu'il allait adonner le coup fatal, Jismo, qui était le seul à avoir réussi à garder son sang froid, réagit le premier. Plus agile que l'ursaring, il balaya de ses bois l'endroit où se trouvait Auri pour la propulser deux mètres plus loin, en dehors de la zone d'action de l'attaque qui venait d'être lancée. Mais ce ne fut pas sans conséquence. Le poing de l'ours se ficha dans le sol à la place, brisant la terre en éclat qui expulsa dans son souffle le cerf sur le flanc. Tous apeurés, nous restions incrédule face à cette action. Plus particulièrement le pokémon eau qui se redressa dans un bond et adressa un regard incertain au grand herbivore. Tandis que Jismo se redressait avec difficulté et nous hurlait des directives que nous ne comprenions pas, l'ours était déjà en train de relever le poing pour lancer de nouveau ce terrible coup. Tout ce passa en quelques secondes. Nous n'avions pas le temps de réfléchir. Et alors que mes deux amies eurent le réflexe de commencer à prendre la fuite, je me retrouvais paralysée par la peur. Jamais je n'avais été confrontée à une telle situation, à un combat réel. Cette vision me suffit pour imaginer que je me trouvais en face de la mort.  
C'est dans un geste désespéré que Jismo parvint à faire l'impossible, en sauvant quelqu'un pour la deuxième fois. Cette fois encore, il s'approcha dangereusement de l'attaque et fut touché légèrement à son épaule tandis qu'il me bousculait du passage. Ce fut avec l'odeur de son sang que ses mots parvinrent à mon esprit :

"- **Lilly ! Ne reste pas là ! Réagit ! Vite !**"

Nous devions décamper. C'était le fond de sa pensé. Mais, égarée dans ce sentiment de peur qui me faisait trembler, je mélangeais brusquement le sujet que nous étions en train d'aborder avec la situation actuelle. Au lieu de le rejoindre pour partir au plus vite, je fonçais tête baissée entre les pattes de mon adversaire. Jismo sursauta de surprise et débuta un geste pour me suivre, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je venais de faire ça et à vrai dire moi non plus. Les informations se bousculaient dans ma tête et mon cerveau m'avait sorti un ordre au hasard, ce qui lui semblait le plus logique.

"- **Lilly ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? !** Hurla Jismo qui n'osait pas me rejoindre pour se jeter dans les griffes de son adversaire.

\- **Je... Je ne sais pas ! **Bafouillais-je avec confusion. **Il... Il y a un danger alors...**"

Ma voix s'éteignit tandis que je m'immobilisais de nouveau. Heureusement pour moi, l'ursaring s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qu'on tente de se jeter vers lui. Il attendait les ordres de son dresseur pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Mais son dresseur avait d'autres préoccupations plus importantes qu'un pokémon sauvage. Jismo profita de cet écart de concentration pour finalement me rejoindre et me forcer à partir, plusieurs mètres plus loin à coup de cornes. Pendant que je piaillais douloureusement, le pokémon du dresseur continuait son saccage tout autour de lui, pour marquer la forêt de sa présence.

"- **Lilly ! **S'exclama Jismo en cherchant mon regard.** Lilly s'il te plait reprend-toi ! Nous ne devons pas rester là !**"

Mais rien à faire. Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de mon ascenseur émotionnel qui me faisait passer d'un état de peur à un état de panique de manière alternative. Il comprit ma situation rapidement et continua à m'aider de m'éloigner du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il observa d'un œil inquiet l'ursaring qui pour le moment ne retournait pas vers nous. Il fallait en profiter avant que cela n'arrive. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçu exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. D'un coup il se mit à secouer la tête en appelant.

"- **Colmillo ! Colmillo sors de là et aide moi !**"

Le petit rattata fini par montrer le bout de son museau alors qu'il tentait désespérément de rester caché dans les feuilles de ses bois. Il répondit en tremblant :

"- **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je dois f-faire ?**

**\- Attrape-moi une de ces baies !**"

Ce disant, le Haydaim s'approcha d'un jeune arbre qu'il avait repéré où des fruits violacés pendaient. Il tendit son cou pour laisser le petit rongeur en attraper un et lui laissa à peine le temps de retrouver son équilibre pour revenir vers moi, qui ne bougeait toujours pas alors que mes yeux fixaient le grand ours.

"- **Force-là à la manger !**"Ordonna Jismo.

Colmillo ne fut pas sûr de pouvoir le faire, mais quand il fut plus proche du sol, il s'y laissa glisser pour pouvoir être à porter de ma gueule. Minuscule, il glissa la baie entre mes dent dans un bond et réussi à me forcer à la croquer tandis que je reculais de surprise, le poil hérissé. J'avalais quasi de travers le jus en toussant, tout en reculant. Le pauvre rattata me regardait sans savoir quoi faire d'autre, pendant que Jismo avisa une nouvelle offensive de la part de Nikki :

"- **Montre leur qui est le patron ! **Dit le jeune homme. **Lance Mania !**"

Mais le haydaim ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Alors que l'ours s'élançait vers nous pour nous attaquer, Jismo lança une attaque double pied sur le sol pour le maintenir à distance et me laisser le temps nécessaire pour retrouver mes esprits. Cela eut l'effet escompté. Méfiant, l'ours s'arrêta courtement dans sa course pour éviter de se recevoir les débris.  
Pendant ce temps là, je sentais les effets médical de ce qu'on venait de me faire ingérer : une baie Kika. Dans les jeux, il s'agissait d'une baie qui permettait de soigner la confusion. Je suppose que c'était l'état que je subissais actuellement. La sensation qui me parcourut quand cela opéra fut une sorte de froid, du même genre que celui qu'on a quand on se concentre, qui me remonta le long de la nuque jusqu'à ma tête. Et aussitôt que cela arriva dans cette zone, j'eus l'impression que toutes les idées et sentiments inutiles à la situation disparurent pour ne laisser place qu'à ceux qui étaient important. Et dans le cas présent, cela me permit de comprendre mon geste précédent car j'analysais clairement ce qu'il m'était passé par l'esprit.  
Un coup sonore retentit contre le tronc d'un arbre. Jismo continuait d'affronter le pokémon de Nikki et venait d'esquiver une offensive de l'ursaring. Le bois craqua et commença à tomber. Usant de sa vitesse, le Haydaim enfonça ses cornes dans le ventre du pokémon : une attaque Encornebois, du type plante, qui absorbait une partie de l'énergie de l'adversaire pour la redonner au lanceur. Le grand ours fut surpris et étouffa un gémissement. Il n'était pas de ceux qu'on pouvait vaincre facilement et ça il allait le faire comprendre ! En colère, il se précipita de nouveau vers le Haydaim pour continuer de l'attaquer. Jismo fila à toute à allure pour revenir à ma hauteur, voyant que je reprenais mes esprits :

"- **Filons vite d'ici maintenant !**" Intima-t-il tandis qu'il prit quelque pas d'avance.

Mais à son plus grand désespoir, je m'obstinais à ne pas vouloir bouger. Sauf que cette fois-ci il comprenait que c'était de mon plein grès, il me regarda alors, interrogatif, attendant la réponse à cette question muette qu'il me posait.

"- **Il y a un danger.** Répétais-je calmement, certaine de ce que je faisais.

\- **Oui, **confirma-t-il, **exactement. C'est pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas rester à ne rien faire ! **

**\- Non effectivement.**"

À ma propre approbation, ce au quoi je pensais lui sembla alors évident. Il m'observa avec choc, étonné de voir que je voulais agir comme ça, dès maintenant, malgré la force de l'ennemi qui nous opposait. Colmillo penchait la tête sur le côté, tandis qu'il s'écartait du chemin craignant l'arrivée de l'attaque Mania de l'ursaring qui se rapprochait dangereusement. Je me retournais alors vers le gigantesque pokémon. Mais même si j'étais sûre de ce que je voulais faire, je restais très intimidée. Pourtant je me concentrais du mieux que je pouvais. Lorsque celui-ci fut à porté je m'élançais brusquement vers lui, pattes et griffes en avant. Mais ma tentative échoua, je reçus le puissant coup de mania qui me frappa violement le flanc gauche. Sonnée je me redressais tremblante beaucoup plus loin tandis que mes deux amis me rejoignaient avec précipitation. Jismo se plaça à mes côtés, essayant de m'aider à me relever en me proposant son épaule.

"- **Est-ce que tu es sûre de toi ? **Me demanda-t-il. **Il est bien plus puissant que nous deux réunis et il n'est pas à son maximum...**

**\- Il faut bien commencer quelque part...**"Murmurais-je, contenant ma souffrance.

C'était dur. Très dur. Quand on se prend volontairement un coup pour se défendre, on s'attend à la douleur que l'on va recevoir en contrepartie. Mais la force d'un homme ne représentait pas un centième de celle d'un pokémon. L'ursaring m'avait touché du plat de sa patte et n'avait pas ouvert de plaie. Mais je sentais mes os grincer de souffrance car je venais malgré tout de prendre un très mauvais coup. Ma vision se troubla un instant. Le fait que je ne sois pas assommée tenait du miracle. L'ours se dirigeait de nouveau vers nous et nous n'allions pas pouvoir esquiver l'attaque qu'il allait donner ce tour-ci. Mais Jismo ne bougea pas une seule seconde, il tenait à me défendre. À deux nous tiendrions bien le choc.  
Pour la troisième fois consécutive, l'ursaring leva le bras pour frapper. Mais un puissant jet d'eau à ce moment là fut donné sur son flanc, juste en dessous de son épaule. Il s'agissait de son point faible lorsqu'il lançait cette attaque, car il pouvait être facilement déséquilibré. C'est ce qui arriva, il tomba à la renverse, faisant trembler le sol sur son passage tandis que son dresseur râla :

"- **Maudit pokémons sauvages !** **Vous ne voulez pas vous laissez faire hein ? Et bien on va passer au niveau supérieur...**"

Tandis qu'il se plaignait, trois paires d'yeux fixèrent celle qui venait de lancer cette attaque : Auri. Elle était en position d'attaque, agrippée au sol et elle avait l'air particulièrement essoufflée. Elle venait de donner toute la puissance qu'elle pouvait pour donner ce résultat. Elle en tremblait encore tandis qu'elle fixait Jismo avec des yeux emplis de rage. Elle était amère. Elle n'en revenait pas que cet herbivore ait réussi à la protéger alors qu'elle croyait pur et durement qu'il cherchait à me manipuler.

"- **Auri ! **Fit Clora qui apparu derrière elle, tout aussi essoufflée. **Allé, viens, on s'en va maintenant.**"

Elles étaient précédemment en train de fuir, mais Auri avait finalement rebroussé chemin, consterné pas l'état de la situation. Une proie, un herbivore, l'avait sauvé des griffes d'un pokémon dressé. Et il était resté sur place pour défendre son amie. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? L'aquali était droite. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de ne pas rendre un service. C'était pourquoi elle avait fait demi-tour : le haydaim avait eut la monnaie de sa pièce.  
Un grognement mit fin à notre stupéfaction. L'ours reprenait ses esprits et son dresseur s'était rapproché pour pouvoir lui donner des ordres précis. Il fallait se reconcentrer et très vite.

"- **Allons-y mes jolis...**" Souffla Nikki en se frottant le menton.

Mon oreille tiqua quand je l'entendis. Je me remettais debout accompagnée dans mon geste par Jismo qui avait récupéré Colmillo sur sa tête. Je reformulais mot pour mot ce que l'homme venait de dire, mais rien n'y faisait, peu importait la manière dont je le retournais dans ma tête :

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait.

"- **Combo-griffe !" **Lança le jeune homme.

Le pokémon s'exécuta. Il se redressa lentement et nous fit de nouveau face. Mais nous eûmes le temps de nous éloigner quelques peu et de nous rassembler en un petit groupe. Il leva sa patte, mais ses gestes semblaient particulièrement lents et quelque peu désordonnés. Il avait même l'air de ne pas tenir debout correctement. Alors quand il essaya de nous griffer, ce fut un jeu d'enfant pour nous pour éviter son attaque. Il faillit se déséquilibrer lui-même.

"- **C'était Mania qu'il lançait à tire larigot ! **Expliqua Clora. **Il a besoin d'un certain temps pour récupérer, profitons-en ! Auri !**"

Suivant son amie, l'aquali commença à suivre les pas de la phyllali pour de nouveau commencer à fuir. Mais je devais les retenir. Car grâce à la baie et à mes idées claires, je commençais à comprendre comment nous pouvions avoir la possibilité de mettre à terre cette ennemi.

"- **Auri ! Clora ! Attendez !** M'exclamais-je.

\- **Raah ! Mais vise ! **Pesta Nikki. **Bon, laisse tomber ! Lance Chant-canon !**"

Mon interpellation arrêta les deux évolitions avant qu'elles ne partent. Elles se retournèrent vers moi. Mais avant que je puisse tenter de leur expliquer quoi que ce soit, l'ursaring pris une forte inspiration, et poussa un rugissement à en crever les tympans. Et ce n'était pas une simple image. Cette attaque infligeait réellement des dégâts. Nous nous aplatîmes tous sur le sol, abaissant nos oreilles en tremblant pour pouvoir l'éviter au maximum. Le souffle réussi à chasser Colmillo des bois de Jismo. Je tentais alors de reprendre la parole, mais nous étions tous assourdie... Et je ne pouvais rien demander le temps que notre acouphène se dissipe.  
Je frappais ma patte sur le sol de frustration. Si j'avais pu comprendre ce que disait le dresseur à son Ursaring, mes connaissances en tactique de combat pokémon auraient pu être utiles. Seulement voilà : je réalisais maintenant que je ne pouvais pas traduire ce qu'il disait. Ce qui était logique ! Lorsque j'étais prisonnière à la base, lorsque les scientifiques m'avaient parlé, j'avais eut l'impression qu'ils avaient une sorte d'accent. Et c'était bien le cas ! Tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient appris ma langue ! La langue de mon monde. Et moi je ne connaissais pas la leur !

"- **Bien ! **Rugit le dresseur, content de lui. **Maintenant de nouveau : Marto-poing !**"

Le pokémon se dirigea vers l'aquali. Il avait une dent contre elle pour l'avoir empêché d'abattre ses victimes précédemment. Elle le repéra à temps pour sauter et esquiver le coup. Mais elle ne pourrait plus le faire pour bien longtemps. Elle avait utilisé beaucoup de ses forces pour lancer sa puissante attaque d'eau et nous défendre. C'était la plus affaibli du groupe. Une proie facile. Mon cerveau se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Celui de Jismo aussi. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, nous savions que nous essayions tout les deux de trouver une stratégie.  
Ne touchant pas l'aquali, l'attaque fut perdue dans le sol encore une fois. Mais quelque chose de surprenant ce trouvait sous terre. Nous ne pouvions pas analyser le décor avec sang-froid tout en tentant d'échapper aux coups du pokémon, c'est pourquoi nous n'avions pas remarqué qu'il y avait un terrier qui se trouvait là. Un terrier d'une nidorina qui s'était réfugiée dans cette cachette dès qu'elle avait entraperçut le pokémon ours. Le toit de sa maison s'effondra laissant place à trois petits qui se mirent à courir partout et une maman paniquer à les voir en danger.

"- **Si seulement je comprenais les attaques qu'il lançait... **Murmurais-je à cette triste vision.

Jismo qui ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux me répondit d'une voix étrangement sereine.

\- **Nous le pouvons. Ce pokémon est fort mais très lent. Auri nous a montré un de ses points faibles tout à l'heure quand il s'apprête à lancer un certain type d'attaque.**"

La maman nidorina commença à attaquer le grand pokémon et se prit un coup très violent. Un coup de griffes qui l'entailla profondément au visage. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et j'enregistrais immédiatement la phrase de Jismo.

"- **Oui tu as raison. Il doit y avoir un moyen de l'avoir !**"

Le pokémon sauvage allait recevoir encore un coup de patte acéré. Cela me faisait mal au coeur, je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule se défendre, surtout en voyant qu'elle avait ses enfants à protéger. Quand l'ursaring initia le mouvement d'attaque, je me jetais sur son bras, le mordant de toutes mes forces, cherchant à lui faire mal. Il commença alors à me secouer comme une poupée de chiffon, mais j'essayais de tenir bon !

"- **Maman !**" Cria Colmillo.

Cette scène lui rappelait celle avec ses frères. Et d'un coup, la petite étincelle de courage et de témérité qu'il avait en lui s'alluma. Caché dans l'herbe piétinée, il fonça à tout allure vers une des pattes au sol de l'ursasing pour m'imiter. La bête rugit. Ce n'était pas le genre d'attaque qu'elle craignait, mais ça faisait mal, comme une épine dans le pied. Et personne n'aime avoir une épine dans le pied. S'ébrouant violement tandis que Nikki continuait à lui aboyer des ordres, le pokémon finit par me faire lâcher prise en m'envoyant dans les airs. J'atterri non loin du dresseur, mais sitôt au sol, ignorant mes contusions, je m'élançais de nouveau, sans aucune hésitation.

Je ne m'aperçus pas le moins du monde de sa stupéfaction. Je n'avais eut pas le temps de me poser la question, mais même si je l'avais fait je n'aurais pas pu savoir qu'il venait de la base où j'avais été capturée. Lui par contre avait très bien deviné qui j'étais : il m'avait vu à la fin du processus lorsque j'étais alitée et avait bien entendu parlé de ma taille exceptionnelle après ma transformation. Cela le déstabilisa, il en oublia d'en donner des ordres à son pokémon.  
Et c'était tant mieux pour moi.

Ma petite escapade dans les airs, bien qu'elle m'avait blessé, m'avait fait voir la scène sous un autre angle. J'avais eut une excellente vue aérienne de combien nous étions, notre disposition ainsi que celle de l'ursaring. Et mes vieilles habitudes avaient finalement repris le dessus. Je pensais avoir une idée de comment nous en sortir. Je me précipitais auprès de Jismo.

"- **Jismo ! J'ai une idée !** M'écriais-je. **Mais j'ai besoin de la coordination de tout le monde !**"

Pour le moment nous étions tous dispersés. Auri et Clora étaient encore présente simplement à cause de mon appel et la maman nidorina voulait juste rassembler ses petits pour les ramener en sécurité. Au final, il n'y avait que le petit trio formé par Jismo, Colmillo et moi qui pensions au groupe complet. Et cela je le sentais bien. Notamment et surtout à cause de la mère, qui nous craignait Auri, Clora et moi, tout autant que le ursaring. À chaque fois qu'un de ses petits s'approchait trop de nous elle faisait barrage pour le défendre. Je me demandais si je pouvais vraiment organisé quelque chose avec tout ces pokémons qui ne pensaient qu'à leurs propres intérêts.  
L'ursaring visant toujours l'aquali, il ne lui laissait pas le temps de fuir. Mais ça laissait pour notre part un temps de repos. Mais bien trop court je le craignais, car Auri faiblissait de plus en plus, malgré l'aide que lui apportait Clora.

"- **Ursaring ! **Vociféra le jeune homme. **Ne te concentre pas uniquement sur l'aquali ! Il faut que nous attrapions aussi la noctali !**"

Encore une fois nous ne savions pas les propos tenus par Nikki. Même les pokémons sauvages ne comprenaient pas le langage humain. Du moins, pas littéralement. Ils pouvaient l'apprendre en fréquentant des hommes, mais autrement c'était par sensation que la communication se produisait.  
Le pokémon de Nikki eut un grognement déçu. Il savait qu'il allait finir par nous avoir. Car personne ne le surpassait et surtout pas des petits pokémons comme nous. Mais il acquiesça à la remarque de son dresseur.

"- **Attaque Chant-canon !**"

Il exécuta l'ordre. Il pris encore une profonde inspiration et je pu constater qu'Auri était la première à se mettre à terre en cherchant à s'abriter du son. Mais nous nous prîmes, malgré tout, l'attaque en pleine figure et nous sentîmes la balance commencer à pencher en la faveur du dresseur. Si je voulais tenter quelque chose ça allait être la dernière occasion.

"- **Et n'oublions pas notre mission principal ! N'oublis pas de tondre la pelouse mon grand !**"

L'ursaring acquiesça avec plaisir et recommença à ravager la forêt à coup d'attaque mania. Jismo se pris un coup sur l'épaule où il était déjà légèrement blessé. Il avait à présent une plaie profonde d'où s'écoulait beaucoup de sang. Il ne pouvait plus tenir sur sa patte avant gauche. Auri et Clora furent soufflés à terre et la nidorina risquait un sort tout aussi peu enviable s'il ne se passait rien. Malgré sa souffrance, le grand cerf me porta une très grande attention :

"- **Je t'écoute Lilly... **Dit-il. **Et tu peux compter sur moi pour suivre tes directives.**"

Et tout ça alors que je n'avais jamais prouvé ma valeur dans ce domaine... Je crois que si il ne m'avait pas porté autant de confiance en moi, j'aurais eut moins peur d'échouer. Cela me mettait une telle pression sur les épaules que d'un coup mon idée avait l'air moins bonne. Pourtant il cherchait simplement à me prouver que son intuition le guidait pour me suivre, comme s'il savait que j'avais absolument toutes mes chances.

* _Allé Lilly... Ne perd pas plus de temps dans cette réflexion alors que tu n'en as déjà pas assez..._* M'encourageais-je.

Je me précipitais vers Auri qui était finalement à bout de force. En la voyant dans cet état j'eus peur qu'il ne fût trop tard. Mais qui ne tentait rien n'obtenait rien.

"- **Auri... **Commençais-je désolée de la voir dans ce piteux état. **Auri il faut que tu fasses quelque chose de particulier pour réussir à le mettre à terre...**"

Elle me lança un faible regard. Et je constatais son incrédulité dans son expression. Elle ne semblait pas encline à me laisser proposer quelconque stratégie. Elle me répondit du mieux qu'elle put :

"- **Il faut partir c'est tout ce qu'il faut !**"

Echec cuisant. Mais je ne me laissais pas abattre, je n'en avais pas le droit. Il me vint une autre idée pour la convaincre de faire ce que je lui proposais.

"- **Justement ! Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de nous laisser partir. Il faut qu'on réussisse à l'affaiblir où à le paralyser juste le temps que nous puissions fuir !**

\- **Et tu proposes quoi au juste ? Ce monstre est bien trop fort pour le combattre !**

**\- Tu arrives à analyser quelle attaque il va lancer et à quelle moment non ?**

**\- C'est évident non ? Même Thane bouge plus rapidement ses fesses que ce truc ! Mais je crains moins ses fesses que celles-ci...**"

Cette note d'humour était surprenant dans une situation pareille. Mais elle m'avait répondu à l'affirmative c'est tout ce qui comptait. Ensuite il fallait que je m'occupe de Clora :

"- **Clora !**

**\- Oui ? **Fit l'intéressée tandis qu'elle aidait l'aquali du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

\- **Tu ne m'expliques pas ce que je dois faire ?** Demanda Auri.

\- **Pas tout de suite. Clora... Il faut que tu jettes une de tes attaques plantes sur les yeux de l'ursaring ! Vu sa lenteur et notre nombre ça va beaucoup l'handicaper !**

**\- Et comment tu suggères que je m'y prenne ? **Fit celle-ci. **Ne compte pas sur moi pour voler comme tu viens de le faire.**

**\- Tu montreras et te propulseras sur Jismo.**

**\- Quoi ?! Mais t'es malade ! Jamais je ne ferai ça !**"

C'était elle qui était la première à avoir réagit quand j'avais parlé de mon histoire de "morimachintruc". Et elle était aussi la plus butée à ne pas vouloir avoir n'importe quel rapport avec le Haydaim. Pourtant, tandis qu'Auri était effondrée sur le sol par l'épuisement et qu'un autre coup de l'ursaring allait l'atteindre, ce fut les bois du grand herbivore qui firent obstacle, répandant du sang sur le sol. Jismo tenait sa parole et me soutint :

"- **Ne faites pas ça pour vous dame phyllali. Mais pour votre amie. Vous aurez tout le loisir d'agir à votre guise à l'avenir.**"

Se faisant, il profita du fait qu'il faisait mur entre Auri et l'ursaring pour absorber encore de l'énergie de son adversaire et reprendre des forces pour lui-même. Ce qui lui permit de repousser l'ours d'un coup de tête tandis qu'il attendait la réponse de Clora. Celle-ci venait d'avoir très peur pour son amie et elle pensait aux autres avant de penser à elle. Dans un grognement elle abdiqua :

"- **Très bien ! Explique moi ton idée !**

Soulagée, je lui soumettais ce au quoi je pensais.

\- **Auri... Il faut que tu arrives à déséquilibrer l'ursaring comme tu as réussi à le faire tout à l'heure... Ou du moins nous prévenir. **

**\- Cette bestiole est plus intelligente qu'elle n'en a l'air. **Souffla-t-elle. **Il ne se fera pas avoir deux fois par la même technique, surtout si ce n'est pas par surprise.**

**\- Ne t'en fais pas... Je... Je vais m'en occuper.** **Quand ça arrivera, Clora tu devras t'élancer comme je te l'ai dit pour atteindre ses yeux.**"

Pour le moment c'était ce qui me semblait le mieux. À cause de la taille du pokémon on ne pouvait pas atteindre ses zones sensibles nous permettant de le toucher de manière stratégique. J'espérais que grâce au travail combiné cela soit possible. Je pris une inspiration et m'élançais pour continuer à défendre la nidorina. Et je commençais à me faire la plus désagréable possible pour le pokémon dressé, cherchant à attirer son attention. Je n'avais pas prévenu les autres que ce serait ma manière à moi de lancer "l'assaut", mais ils le comprirent très rapidement.  
La maman pokémon fut très surprise de me voir lui venir en aide. Au départ elle essayait de se dégager de moi, mais elle finit par se rendre compte que j'essayais de prendre les coups qu'elle recevait pour la défendre.

"- **Hey ! **Hélais-je à l'intention de l'ursaring. **Alors la poképoupée ? On n'arrive pas à mettre tout le monde à terre ? C'est ridicule ! **

**\- Essaierais-tu de me mettre en colère ? **Me répondit-il à ma plus grande surprise, d'une voie étonnamment grave. **Tu veux finir comme ton amie ?**"

Il faisait allusion à Clora. Je déglutis avec difficulté. J'arrivais à visualiser le plan que j'avais proposé mais je ne parvenais pas à trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour paraître naturelle. Pourtant il se concentra malgré tout sur moi. Je pensais que c'était probablement du à ma chance alors que c'était tout autre chose :

"- **Si en plus on pouvait ramener l'expérience de l'autre blouse blanche, **commença Nikki, **ça serait au poil ! Impec' ! Mitraille moi ça de marto-poings !**"

Alors qu'il disait ça, je fonçais tête baissée pour mordre l'ours à la cuisse. Si je ne trouvais pas les mots, j'avais d'autres moyens de l'énerver. Beaucoup plus authentiques. Je savais que ce que j'allais recevoir en contrepartie risquait de me mettre à terre, mais c'était un risque que j'acceptais de prendre. Et ce que j'attendais arriva finalement. Il leva puissamment sa patte pour m'atteindre. J'étais si près de lui qu'il ne pouvait pas me rater et ça il le savait. Et ça le mettait en confiance. J'offrais une ouverture suffisante à Auri.

"- **Maintenant !**" Cria Clora qui soutenait son amie.

L'aquali lança son jet d'eau. Il était moins puissant que son premier. Mais il frappa au bon endroit et au bon moment. L'ursaring commença à perdre l'équilibre alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me frapper. Sans perdre de temps Clora s'élança vers Jismo qui s'accroupit pour la laisser monter sur son dos avant de se remettre debout tandis que celle-ci, se servant de ses bois comme d'un tremplin, sauta le plus haut qu'il lui était donné de faire.

Et là, elle l'eut. En plein dans sa ligne de mire, aucun obstacle pour l'empêcher de toucher droit au but : d'un mouvement rapide de tête, elle envoya une attaque tranch'herbe en direction des yeux et du museau du pokémon. Et cela fit mouche.

Beaucoup plus que surpris, la bête eut un grand sursaut de douleur et se teint le visage. Il était aveuglé. De plus il avait cessé momentanément ses attaques et était en train de montrer de nombreux points faibles. C'est là que je pus m'exclamer joyeusement :

"- **Maintenant ! **"

Et je crois que nous nous en sommes tous donné à cœur joie. Toute la partie inférieure du pokémon était à présent dégagée. Et je me disais qu'il était temps de tenter mes nouvelles techniques sur le terrain. Grâce à l'adrénaline, je constatais que j'arrivais plus facilement à trouver l'endroit où puiser mon énergie des ténèbres en combat. Je lançais une Ball'ombre qui partit comme une fusée vers son ventre. Dans un méli-mélo de bois, de griffes et de crocs nous nous en prenions enfin à lui. Bien évidemment, remit de sa surprise, l'ursaring ne se laissa pas faire. Il lança des coups à l'aveuglette pour se défendre, sous les ordres de son dresseur qui ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait.

"- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! **Rugit Nikki. **Lance un rugissement ou chant-canon pour les repousser !**"

Plus difficile à dire qu'à faire. Le pokémon de Nikki étant transmis depuis plusieurs générations, il était déjà naturellement puissant. Mais le jeune homme n'avait jamais réellement combattu autrement que par la force avec lui et n'avait absolument pas le parcours d'un dresseur. Cela se ressentait. Il ne mettait pas pleinement à profit l'expérience de son pokémon, au contraire, il lui donnait des ordres qui le mettaient en position de faiblesse. Et l'ursaring se plia sans broncher à la demande : il voulu prendre une grand inspiration pour lancer chant-canon.  
Mais la nidorina ne le vit pas de cet œil. Voyant notre travail en commun, elle décida de mettre elle aussi la main à la patte et elle savait exactement ce qui ferait cesser les attaques du grand pokémon. Elle pointa son dard empoisonné de son front vers le poitrail de la bête et dès qu'elle eut un champ dégagé, elle lança une attaque dard-venin en plein dans le cercle que dessinais sa fourrure. J'avais vu un jour que chaque pokémon avait son point sensible et c'était celui de l'ursaring. Elle ne l'avait pas loupé. Cela stoppa l'action de celui-ci qui se tint la zone blessée en reculant, il était à présent empoisonné. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que nous réussissions à le mettre à terre. Avec courage nous nous mettions à l'œuvre. J'expliquais à Auri et à Clora de combiner leurs attaques afin que le type plante soit décupler par le type eau. Je fus moi même conseillée par Jismo tandis que Colmillo rassemblait les petits de la nidorina. Celle-ci ne lâchait pas notre ennemi une seule seconde avec ses attaques poison.

Aussi fort que cet ursaring pouvait être, il ne pouvait pas affronter cinq pokémons coordonnés en même temps. Il finit par tomber KO sur le sol devant son dresseur désemparé qui se dépêcha de le rappeler. Puis il nous fixa tous, alors que nous étions tous essoufflés à attendre la suite des évènements. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre pokémon.

"- **Satanés... **" Pesta-t-il entre ses dents.

Mais il ne demanda pas son reste et commença à fuir. Surtout quand il comprit très rapidement que la mère des nidorans voulait toujours s'en prendre à lui. Nos cœurs firent un bond : nous avions réussi, tous ensemble. Mais au lieu de sauter de joie, nous nous écroulâmes sur le sol pour prendre du repos. Nous étions tous exténués.  
J'étais littéralement allongée par terre quand le haydaim s'approcha de moi, solennel. Je lui jetais un regard interrogatif et il inclina sa tête, comme s'il me remerciait. Il pensait encore à avoir beaucoup de chose à mettre en place avant que nous commencions à tenir notre rôle de Morihogosha. Cela ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit que ce soudain ennemi incarnerait le rôle du type de danger dont nous devions protéger la forêt. C'était pourquoi il me remerciait, pour avoir eut ce réflexe dès le départ. Je ne comprenais pas le fond de sa pensé malgré tout, il sourit face à mon incrédulité mais s'en retourna vers l'aquali et la phyllali. Auri ne tenait plus debout et Clora se positionna au-dessus d'elle pour la défendre. Mais le grand cerf ne fit que prendre la parole :

"- **Comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu... Et si nous nous associons nous pourrons repoussé tout danger quel qu'il soit.**"

Ou comment illustrer son propos par l'action. Le haydaim trouvait qu'il était fort de conclure sur ces évènements. Car non seulement nous avions repoussé le danger ensemble, mais il avait aussi défendu à plusieurs reprises Auri d'attaques terribles. Il prouvait qu'il ne cherchait pas à les prendre en traitre. Clora maugréa quelques mots incompréhensibles. Elle ne voulait pas encore l'admettre. Elle se contenta d'aider son amie à se redresser avant de partir avec elle :

"- **... On vous laisse pour aujourd'hui. Mais cela ne suffira pas !**" Dit-elle.

Exaspérée par sa réaction je poussais un soupir de désolation. Mais Jismo était content. Il s'en revint vers moi en jetant un œil à Colmillo qui bavardait avec la Nidorina. Il était en train de lui raconter toute l'histoire, car celle-ci cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. C'était une bonne chose, surtout si celle-ci avait assisté à tout l'évènement.

"- **Est-ce que tu vas bien Lilly ?**"Me demanda doucement le pokémon alors qu'il passa sa tête au-dessus de moi.

Je me roulais sur le dos, extrêmement soulagée. La situation avait été stressante du début à la fin. Mais cela m'avait défoulé et la manière dont cela avait été conclu m'avait beaucoup rassurée. Pour le coup, même si j'avais mal à de nombreux endroits et que je saignais par-ci par-là, j'étais détendue. Je me mis à observer ses bois qui semblaient rejoindre le plafond formé par les arbres. C'était beau.

"- **C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question... Tu es le plus blessé. **Répondis-je.

**\- Tout va bien, je te l'assure. Ça va se soigner très rapidement tu verras.**"

Nous nous fixâmes longuement en silence dans les yeux. Colmillo vint finalement nous rejoindre par petits bonds joyeux avant de se jeter sur mon ventre. La nidorina partait elle aussi, elle avait ses petits à s'occuper et elle devait trouver au plus vite un nouveau nid.

"- **Elle, elle y a cru ! **Couina joyeusement le souriceau. **Mais elle peut pas rester, c'est dommage...**"

Il se prélassa de nouveau dans ma fourrure, bien content que tout soit fini. Il n'avait pas été touché de tout le combat et avait fait preuve d'un courage extraordinaire. Je ressentais une petite pointe de fierté, même si je n'avais aucun rapport avec ce qu'il avait fait. Jismo lui aussi pensait cela. Il observa l'état des lieux autour de nous : trois arbres étaient à terre et le sol complètement retourné.

"- **Bien... **Commença-t-il. **Je ne sais pas ce que ce dresseur est venu faire dans cette partie de la forêt... Mais je pense que nous pouvons reprendre notre chemin.**

**\- Notre chemin ? **Questionnais-je.

\- **Oui. **Dit-il, amusé. **Je te rappelle qu'à la base nous devions discuter. Apprendre à agir ensemble pour être Morihogosha.**"

Ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête, malgré ma réaction à vouloir chasser l'ursaring. Je me relevais alors, m'époussetant douloureusement pour le suivre.

"- **Ne t'en fait pas pour cela. **Remarqua-t-il. **Nous passerons là où le ruisseau est plus fort pour nous nettoyer.**"

J'acquiesçais alors, Colmillo regrimpé sur ma tête. Et me mit en marche tandis qu'il m'ouvrait le chemin.

* * *

Nikki se précipitait à la base aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Il était parti loin dans la forêt. Mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de pokémon apte à combattre il était vulnérable. Il ruminait sa colère et sa honte.

"- **Bordel... La saloperie...**"

Le jour était bien levé à présent. Il devait être approximativement onze heure. Il était parti la veille au soir pour commencer à saccager la forêt avec son pokémon, le lieu où il nous avait affronté n'était pas le premier où il avait attaqué. Mais il enrageait. Il venait de se faire battre, par des pokémons sauvages et surtout par moi ! Une gamine venue d'un autre monde qui ne connaissait rien à celui des pokémons et qui pourtant avait réussi à battre son grand ours ! Comment c'était possible ? ! Et puis comment avait-je réussi à rejoindre d'autres pokémons ? D'où venait cette alliance ? Il n'en revenait pas.  
Quand le bâtiment à moitié détruit de la base fut visible, il doubla l'allure en hélant pour se faire remarquer. Ce fut Arthur qui l'accueillit. Celui-ci avait finit d'interroger le policier. Et en apprenant que Nikki avait été envoyé dans la forêt pour effacer les traces de l'éclair blanc, il avait espéré être assez rapide pour le rejoindre avant qu'il ne parte pour pouvoir me chercher. Il était toujours inquiet à mon sujet.  
Malheureusement Nikki était parti aussitôt que Bari lui avait donné l'ordre, impatient qu'il était. Du coup le scientifique avait attendu là où la base était éventrée, c'était devenu une sorte de hall d'entrée. Le jeune homme fut ravi de tomber sur lui. Non seulement parce que c'était le spécialiste des pokémons de la base et qu'il pouvait soigner son pokémon, mais aussi pour lui annoncer la nouvelle de ce qu'il avait croisé dans les bois.

"- **Hey DOC' ! **Hurla-t-il en courrant vers lui. **Vous tombez bien ! J'ai besoin de vous !**"

Nikki était en train de le vouvoyer. Et le jeune homme ne portait respect à ses ainés que lorsqu'il en avait besoin ou bien quand il se sentait menacer.

"- **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? **Demanda-t-il soucieux.

\- **Y a ma bête qu'à besoin de vos soins ! Il est salement amoché !**"

Arthur connaissait la force du pokémon de Nikki. Sa défaite le surpris et augmenta son inquiétude.

"- **Tu es tombé sur d'autres dresseurs... ? Des policiers ?**

**\- Non, non ! Des satanés pokémons sauvages ! Ces salauds m'ont eut et vous devinerez jamais qui les a aidé...**"

Le scientifique qui attendait le retour du jeune homme, pour lui demander s'il avait découvert de mes traces, tomba sous le choc de la coïncidence. Ce que disais Nikki ne pouvait sous-entendre qu'une seule chose. Le dresseur eut un sourire tordu, partagé entre sa colère et le fait qu'il voyait bien que le scientifique avait compris :

"- **Et ouai doc' ! Y a votre expérience qui m'a foutu une raclé.**"

* * *

**Résumé des personnages : **

**\- Lilly : **Héroine de l'histoire, elle a été transformée en noctali par des scientifiques provenant du monde pokémon. Elle a apprit à survivre dans la nature sauvage et est devenue Morihogosha. Gardienne de la forêt.

**\- Jismo : **Grand Haydaim, chef de harde. Il a suivi Lilly pour lui proposer de devenir Morihogosha : gardien de la forêt.

**\- Colmillo : **Petit rattata qui a survécu à l'attaque de Clora et Auri grâce à l'intervention de Lilly. Il vit maintenant avec elle.

**\- Auri : **Aquali qui a aidé Lilly lorsqu'elle est arrivée dans la forêt.

**\- Clora : **Phyllali qui a aidé Lilly lorsqu'elle est arrivée dans la forêt. Elle a proposé à Lilly de vivre avec elle et Clora avec un cycle de garde jour / nuit.

**\- Nikki : **Espion de la base de Cobalt. Il utilise un très vieux ursaring expérimenté pour combattre.

**Petit pokédex de survie : **

**Noctali : **Fennec de type ténèbres. Noir avec des anneaux jaunes brillant dans l'obscurité. Une des nombreuses évolutions d'un évoli.

**Aquali : **Fennec aquatique de type eau. Bleu avec des nageoires. Une des nombreuses évolutions d'un évoli.

**Phyllali : **Fennec de type plante. Corps jaune. Oreilles et queue semblable à des feuilles. Bout des pattes marron.

**Haymdaim : **Grand cerf ou biche dont les bois et la fourrure changent au fil des saisons. Évolution des Vivaldaims.

**Ursaring : **Pokémon ours de type normal. Il est brun avec un cercle jaune sur le ventre.

**Rattata : **Petit rat violet avec le ventre blanc.

**Nidoran &amp; Nidorina : **Pokémon bleu de type poison, ressemblant à un hamster mais à la peau lisse parsemée de piques.


	14. Chapitre 13 - Deux forces font face

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! En ce moment je suis plutôt en retard niveau post. J'ai même pris une semaine de vacances dis donc ! Donc on va changer un peu le deal : disons que je posterai quoi qu'il arrive un chapitre par semaine, de préférence le mardi, mais pas forcément. **

**(Ah et j'ai découvert qu'on disait "ruines d'alpha" et non "ruines alpha")**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Maître Giovanni s'était de nouveau posté en face de la baie vitrée. Il observait méticuleusement le bâtiment de la Sylphe Sarl, comme s'il pouvait deviner ce qu'il s'y passait. Contenu des évènements et des éléments qu'on lui apportait à ce sujet, c'était très facile pour lui de le faire. Son esprit était aussi affuté qu'une lame d'insecateur. Cobalt était parti depuis un peu plus d'une heure à présent. Et Giovanni savait ce qui allait suivre. Aussi ne fut-il pas surpris quand son bipper vibra, un message de Matori, sa secrétaire. Il ne prit même pas le temps de le lire, il devinait ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Il se contenta de répondre à voix haute :

"- **Oui Matori. Je vous écoute.**"

Elle était une des rares personnes qu'il vouvoyait avec respect. Aussitôt qu'il prononça ces mots, elle prit la parole à travers les enceintes disséminées dans l'appartement :

"- **Il arrive monsieur. **

**\- Ne prenez pas la peine de le retenir je vous pris. **Dit l'homme. **Cela ne sert à rien.**"

La jeune femme fit silence, surprise de cette décision. C'était joué avec le feu selon elle. Mais Giovanni savait au contraire qu'il évitait tout problème en ne montrant aucune résistance. Car de toute manière, la personne qui allait le rejoindre était quasiment son égal. Et les deux savaient que s'ils essayaient de s'affronter ici et maintenant, ils détruiraient tout autour d'eux. Alors ils jouaient les faux semblants, acceptant mutuellement leur petit jeu de relation amicale, pour que tout ce passe sans anicroche. Matori obéit et la porte du clos deux s'ouvrit. Giovanni sourit. C'était parti pour un combat de mots.

Lance s'avança rapidement, comme s'il était à son aise. Il se plaça à quelques mètres du chef de l'organisation ō. Celui-ci lui tournait le dos, ne quittant pas son observatoire. Et il attendait patiemment que le maître de la ligue prenne la parole. Car c'était lui qui allait attaquer en premier.

"- **Vous avez toujours de bonnes manières.**" Lança-t-il.

Mais son sarcasme n'atteignit pas le moins du monde le vieil homme.

"- **La guerre nous laisse certaines habitudes.**" Répondit Giovanni.

Le sous-entendu était fort pour les deux hommes qui partageaient un passé commun, bien que chacun l'ait vécu à sa manière. Mais Lance ne fut pas touché par la remarque, tant il se sentait à part. Il se contenta de poursuivre :

"- **De celles qui laissent des traces...**"

Le maître de la ligue désigna les quelques trainées de sang, qu'avait laissé Cobalt, après s'être fait attaqué par le puissant persian du chef de la mafia. Il se retourna vaguement pour faire comme s'il y prêtait attention. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de demander à ce qu'on nettoie cela, mais cette marque de violence n'était pas gênante pour lui. Lance savait très bien ce dont il était capable. Ce n'était pas une surprise, au contraire c'était une fausse préoccupation.

"- **Oh, ne faites pas comme ci vous vous inquiétez de ce genre de chose. **Dit Giovanni d'une voix condescendante. **Ça n'a jamais été de votre intérêt. **

**\- Non, effectivement. **Confirma Lance. **Ce qui n'est pas le cas pour ce que vous êtes en train de faire.**"

La priorité pour le dresseur avait toujours été les pokémons. Ça Giovanni le savait. Et vu la tournure des phrases que prenait son interlocuteur, il devinait que si celui-ci poursuivait son enquête, quant à leurs actions, c'était probablement parce que ça touchait sa corde sensible. Il fallait garder cela à l'esprit pour trouver les indices qui l'avaient mené jusqu'ici.

"- **Et qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? **Demanda-t-il.** Je suis à la retraite, vous le savez. Et je ne bouge jamais d'ici.**

**\- Il y a un nous. Il suffit de demander à la personne qui a laissé son sang ici.**"

Touché. Bien que Giovanni savait que son mensonge était simple, Lance avait réussi à le faire remarquer avec tact. Le vieil homme décrivit son adversaire. Celui-ci ne cillait pas une seule seconde, cependant, il détourna son regard quand un son félin parvint à ses oreilles. Il se retourna de nouveau vers les traces de sang et constata que le persian de Giovanni se trouvait au-dessus de celles-ci. Il commençait à nettoyer le sol de coups de langue, se nourrissant avec délice des traces de son crime. Ses yeux en fente fixaient le spécialiste dragon et l'expression que reflétait son regard était la même que celle de son maître. Lance ne put cacher son air de dégout à cette vision. Voir un pokémon agir de telle sorte...  
Giovanni, lui, souriait paisiblement. Comme s'il savait que son pokémon allait agir de la sorte et que c'était lui qui lui en avait donné l'ordre. Certains membres de la team ō, comme Matori, étaient même persuadés que lui et son pokémon étaient liés par l'esprit. Il profita de ce court instant de répit pour réfléchir. Il n'oubliait pas que son but premier était de retenir le plus longtemps possible Lance chez lui. Le début de la conversation ne penchait pas assez dans ce sens, il lui fallait donc trouver un élément pour appâter son ennemi. Rapidement.

"- **Oh. Lui ? C'est de la famille.**" Expliqua-t-il.

Lance ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Non seulement parce que traiter un membre de sa famille de la sorte était une chose rare, mais aussi parce que cela lui semblait vraiment être une excuse ridicule. Pourtant Giovanni confirma, calme :

"- **Non, vraiment. Il fait parti de la famille. Et on ne plaisante pas par chez nous.**"

Lance lui fit de nouveau face, une expression étonnée qui fut amplifiée quand il put lire sur le visage du vieil homme que c'était la vérité. Un souffle glacé lui parcourut le dosen imaginant une telle situation. Même Cobalt, le petit cousin de Giovanni, n'avait de privilège. Au contraire, au vu du sang qu'il avait laissé ici, il était traité comme tout les autres membres si ce n'était moins. Pourtant c'était lui qui dirigeait les actions pour le moment... Giovanni s'assurait donc probablement d'avoir une main de fer sur lui. C'était du moins ce que pensait Lance. Si seulement il savait...  
Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Ce n'était pas son souci et il voulait se recentrer sur le sujet de sa visite. Les manières de Giovanni, il les connaissait. C'était ses plans qu'il ignorait.

"- **Je ne veux pas savoir. **S'énerva-t-il. **Pas ça.**"

Le vieil homme souleva un sourcil. Lance s'énervait déjà ? Voilà quelque chose qui était en sa faveur. Il devait vraiment savoir quelque chose que lui ignorait et qui devait représenter quelque chose d'urgent. Ne sachant pas encore quel argument lui donner pour le retenir, Giovanni décida d'appuyer sur ce qui perturbait le dresseur de dragons :

"- **Bien évidemment. Il serait plutôt question des pokémons.**"

Il espérait que ça lui apporterait des informations sur ce qui le tracassait. Lance mordit à l'hameçon :

"- **Cela a toujours été le cas. **Dit-il, en colère. **Même pour vous au final.**"

Même dans cet état il était difficile de lui soutirer des informations. Il allait falloir jouer habilement pour pouvoir lui faire cracher le morceau. En dernier recourt, Giovanni pouvait lui donner les infos qu'il voulait. Un échange de bon procédé. Mais il s'avouerait difficilement vaincu.

"- **C'est un de mes objectifs, en effet. **Confirma-t-il. **Mais ce n'est rien de nouveau pour vous.**

\- **Ne me faites pas rire. Vous ne vous en arrêterez pas là, ce n'est qu'un outil. **

**\- Me voilà bien déçu. Vous n'avez donc rien d'autre?**"

Lance se pinça les lèvres, il laissait ses émotions prendre le dessus. Il inspira profondément pour reprendre son calme. Il était vrai qu'il ne faisait que souligner le but final de Giovanni, au lieu de chercher des éléments neufs. Il le toisa.

"- **Vous n'êtes pas du genre à abandonner pas la partie. **Dit-il. **Pourtant aux ruines d'alpha vos équipes trainaient du pied. Comme si ce n'était plus de votre intérêt.**"

Était-ce une sorte d'appât qu'avait tendu Lance ? Est-ce qu'il avait forcé à ce que la team ō paye ses dettes, en reconstruisant le site, seulement pour voir si ils le conduiraient vers ce qu'ils avaient découvert ? Probablement, pensa le chef de l'organisation.

" - **Je n'ai pas encore atteint ce que je cherche. **Répondit Giovanni. **Si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.**

**\- Et êtes-vous prêt du but ? **Osa questionner le dresseur de dragons.

\- **Ha-ha. Ne soyez pas insolent. Même si vous prenez de l'âge, vous restez un gamin à mes yeux. Vous attendez-vous vraiment à ce que je vous réponde ? Même si vous ne donnez plus les fonds à mes hommes, je m'en chargerai, pour qu'ils poursuivent leur travail.**"

Voilà une fausse piste qui risquait de faire son office, pensa Giovanni, satisfait. Lance était actuellement en train d'essayer de comprendre où passait l'argent détourné et pourquoi les ruines d'alpha ne l'intéressaient plus. Même si Cobalt avait expliqué qu'il cherchait plus particulièrement des informations en rapport avec Saji, il n'avait pas d'autre point de départ que celui-là. Alors autant l'y faire tourner en rond. Ce que Giovanni venait de dire pouvait sous-entendre que même si Lance ne l'avait pas remarqué, les hommes de Giovanni agissaient toujours dans son dos. Et vu que les seules informations qu'il possédait tournaient visiblement autour des ruines d'alpha, il y resterait probablement.  
Lance sentait que l'information était un peu grosse. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ? Il n'avait pas découvert d'autre piste et malgré l'aide qu'on lui avait apporté, il disposait que de très peu d'éléments.

Il se trouvait que ce qui lui avait permis d'étudier les informations, quant à la disparition de Saji et le détournement de fond, était un dossier qu'on lui avait envoyé anonymement. Visiblement, quelqu'un étudiait la question et avait appris que lui aussi faisait des recherches. Et cette personne savait beaucoup plus de choses que lui. Mais aucun moyen de mettre la main sur l'expéditeur.  
Il y avait donc trois possibilités : soit il faisait plus attention aux agissements des hommes de Giovanni aux ruines d'alpha, soit il essayait d'en apprendre plus sur la personne de Saji Totashiri, soit il essayait de découvrir à quoi servait le détournement. Toutes ces possibilités offraient des pistes intéressantes. La première lui plaisait le moins, car c'était Giovanni qui lui avait donné et il connaissait l'intelligence de cet homme, cela pouvait être un piège.

D'autre part, la remarque du vieil homme avait encore abîmé son orgueil. Déjà énervé, il n'aimait pas qu'on le traite irrespectueusement. La première rencontre entre Lance et Giovanni datait de plus de trente ans. À cette époque, le dresseur de dragon venait tout juste de franchir l'âge adulte, mais son adversaire avait déjà vu de nombreux hivers. Il aurait espéré que maintenant que le temps s'était écoulé, il le prendrait au sérieux. Mais il continuait de se moquer de lui.

"- **Non... **Répondit-il. **Mais je n'ai pas fini.**"

Giovanni hocha la tête, lui non plus n'en avais pas fini. Ils cherchaient tout les deux des informations chez l'autre. Il y eut un moment de silence, chacun se préparant à la suite, aiguisant leur langue. Le chef de la mafia était tout aussi frustré que celui qui lui faisait face. Il piétinait à trouver un appât correct qui ne dévoilait pas d'informations sur ses projets. Le principal étant de garder secret la découverte d'un autre monde.

"- **Pourquoi avoir continué de chercher après vingt-quatre ans ?** Demanda Giovanni.

\- **Vous me posez cette question alors que j'ai trouvé des preuves de vos agissements ? **

**\- Si vous parlez du détournement cela ne fait pas sens malgré tout. Cela fait seulement deux ans que vous nous avez forcé à reconstruire ce que nous avions détruit. Hors cela fait vingt-quatre ans que nous avons attaqué les ruines. Qu'est-ce qui vous a déterminé à poursuivre vos recherches pendant toutes ces années ?**"

Lance resta coi. De la même manière que Giovanni avait rit de lui, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'il s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'il lui réponde. Il n'allait pas expliquer les raisons qui le poussaient à continuer.

"- **Comme je l'ai déjà dit à votre ami, **commença-t-il, **il y a encore des cicatrices vivaces qui continuent de saigner après ce qu'il s'est produit.**"

Lorsque les évènements ont eut lieu la première fois aux ruines d'alpha, lorsque l'organisation de Giovanni avait réussi à ouvrir la porte une première fois, il avait fallu utiliser une force et une énergie particulière pour que le passage s'ouvre. En effet, la terre ne se trouvait ni dans le même espace, ni dans la même logique de temps. Il fallait alors quelque chose qui sache maîtriser ces éléments pour pouvoir y accéder. Et l'organisation ō avait trouver cela en les pokémons Dialga, le maître du temps et Palkia, le maître de l'espace. Mettre la main sur ces pokémons s'était avéré particulièrement difficile, autant que d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Lorsque Lance était intervenu, il ne savait pas que Giovanni voulait les utiliser pour ouvrir la porte qui se trouvait là-bas. Sa seule préoccupation était les pokémons prisonniers. Il fallait les libérer.  
Dans une mission de sauvetage mouvementée il s'était lancé avec le reste du conseil des quatre pour les défaire de ce qui les retenait prisonniers. Mouvementée, car... Quelque chose d'autre était apparue lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Une ombre... Gigantesque. Ce fut cette ombre qui libéra les pokémons dragons, qui s'enfuirent. Dès lors, Lance et ses compagnons n'eurent plus qu'à stopper l'organisation ō. Mais le maître de la ligue, spécialisé dans les pokémons de type dragon était retourné à la recherche des deux créatures. Il les retrouva, au bout de plusieurs années.

Mais elles étaient affaiblies...

Comme si quelque chose continuait de puiser dans leurs forces et que cela les tuait à petit feu. Dès lors, Lance remua ciel et terre pour trouver des indices et comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là aux ruines d'alpha. Il devait les protéger.

"- **Quelque chose qui continue d'agir ?**" Remarqua Giovanni pour lui-même.

C'était déjà une assez bonne information pour lui. Il suffisait d'associer cette information avec celles dont il disposait déjà : un homme, qui ne se soucie que des pokémons, qui continuait d'enquêter car quelque chose continuait de le gêner. Donc les actions de la mafia touchaient ses petits protéger. Sachant que les seuls pokémons en rapport était Dialga et Palkia, il ne pouvait s'agir que de ça. Il fit appel à ses propres souvenirs sur les rapports qu'il avait reçu après l'échec d'il y a vingt-quatre ans : les deux dragons qu'ils avaient capturés servaient à faire fonctionner la porte. Hors l'ombre qui les avait attaqué l'avait détruite avec tout le reste du site. Alors pourquoi continueraient-ils de subir les conséquences ? Giovanni songea au deuxième passage de la région de Sinnoh. Lorsqu'ils avaient finalement réussi à mettre la main sur cette deuxième porte, celle-ci était déjà active. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que détruire la première n'avait pas mis fin au processus ? Malgré la distance qui séparait les deux sites ?  
Le maître de la ligue avait gardé le silence face à cette question rhétorique. Il avait perçu que cela avait suffit à l'ancien champion de Jadielle pour deviner de quoi il en découlait.

"- **Je vois. **Conclut simplement le vieil homme.

\- **Vous admettez que vous y êtes liés ?**

**\- Pas le moins du monde. Bien que je ne peux pas en dire autant pour ce qui est de Saji...**"

Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé quelques informations intéressantes, Giovanni savait comment capter l'intérêt de Lance tout en récupérant de nouveaux éléments. Plutôt que de rester sur le sujet des pokémons du temps et de l'espace, qui risquait d'amener Giovanni à devoir dévoiler quelques informations par rapport au deuxième monde, il était préférable d'admettre un lien avec ce qu'il savait déjà. Non seulement pour le détourner des informations gênantes, mais pour trouver d'où il tenait ces éléments là.  
Lance l'observa, surpris de cet aveu.

"- **Et bien, n'est-ce pas ce dont vous avez parlé à Cobalt tout à l'heure ?** Se justifia le vieil homme.

\- **Si... **Répondit Lance, peu sûr de l'honnêteté de cette confession.

\- **Saji... C'était un ami de longue date. Il avait connu, tout comme d'autres, les conséquences de la guerre à Kanto...**

**\- Ne relancez pas ce sujet. **Gronda son interlocuteur.

\- **Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le devrais pas. Car cela explique bien les raisons qui l'ont poussé à me suivre et qui vous sont familières. **

**\- Cela n'a aucun rapport avec le sujet abordé ! **

**\- Bien au contraire. C'est là qu'est tout le rapport... Quelle tristesse qu'il soit porté disparu aujourd'hui.**

**\- Encore une personne qui a souffert des séquelles d'être un membre de la "famille". **

**\- Je n'y suis en rien.**

**\- Je croyais que vous étiez lié à lui.**

**\- Oui, lié. Mais je ne suis pas responsable de sa disparition, car j'aurais bien encore besoin de lui aujourd'hui.**

**\- En quoi auriez-vous besoin d'un historien ?**"

Nous y voilà. Lance dévoilait malgré lui ce qu'il savait au sujet de Saji. Donc, pour le moment, il savait ce qu'il faisait par le passé. Il fallait continuer dans ce sens.

"- **Ses connaissances allaient plus loin que son métier. **Confia Giovanni. **Il avait l'esprit de recherche, de découverte. **

**\- Comme si vous vous intéressiez à l'histoire ! Vous qui prenez si grand soin de désobéir aux conseils laissé par nos ancêtres. **

**\- Permettez-moi de corriger cette phrase par "vos" ancêtres. L'héritage des hommes est partagé en deux et votre branche c'est longtemps charger de nous tenir éloigné de ce qui pourrait nous faire progresser...**

**\- Quand on voit ce que vous en faites...**

**\- Ce que j'en fais ?**"

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de Giovanni de sentir la colère monter en lui. Ce petit arrogant croyait-il vraiment être innocent ? Lui et les siens avaient fait tout autant de victimes que son organisation. Mais il devait garder son sang froid pour ne pas dévier du sujet. La question qu'il soulevait suffisait à rappeler ce que faisait Lance lui-même.

"- **Hm ! **Souffla le vieil homme avec méprise. **Pour réutiliser vos propres mots, cela n'a aucun rapport avec le sujet abordé... Saji était très intelligent. Jamais je n'aurais voulu perdre un tel élément dans ma quête. Quête que vous ne connaissez que trop bien. **

**\- En quoi vous faisait-il avancer ? **

**\- Vous ne savez rien d'autre sur lui ?**"

Il se rendait compte qu'au final le maître de la ligue ne possédait quasiment rien pour l'attaquer. Il ne se basait que sur quelques petits éléments et sa propre suspicion.

"- **Quel dommage...**"Soupira-t-il.

Lance bouillait de rage. Il allait prouvé qu'il avait de quoi mettre Giovanni au pied du mur.

"- **Oh ! Ne soyez pas si vite déçu... **Dit-il. **J'ai bien quelques éléments sur ses projets. Et bien sûr sur le projet vers lequel l'argent de la sylphe Sarl a été détourné, le projet "bis".**"

L'expression de Giovanni revint vers un état neutre. Peut-être qu'effectivement il avait parlé trop vite. Mais ce n'était pas en sa défaveur. Il ne fallait pas qu'il coupe le dresseur dans sa lancé.

"- **À mon avis je trouverais rapidement le lien entre les deux. **Poursuivit Lance. **Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Mais laissez-moi complimenter vos agents de nettoyage... Trouver quelqu'un qui se rappelle de Saji est rare.**"

Il faut dire que ces personnes-là n'étaient pas bien nombreuses. Parmi elles se trouvaient le professeur Chen. Décédé aujourd'hui au plus grand malheur du maître de la ligue, qui savait qu'il aurait pu lui donner des informations essentielles. Et au niveau de la famille de Saji, il ne restait plus que sa femme. Il avait eut un fils. Malheureusement, lui aussi était porté disparu aujourd'hui...  
Le chef de la mafia nota le compliment avec plaisir. Il avait toujours su être prévoyant. Et il allait devoir l'être encore plus pour s'assurer que les informations autour de l'historien soient belles et bien détruites ou retirées loin des yeux indésirables. Et il devait le faire en faisant attention à ce que Lance ne repère pas ses sbires.

"- **Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.**" Précisa le dresseur de dragons.

En parler lui faisait prendre conscience que c'était la meilleure piste qu'il avait. Et que rechercher de ce côté-ci lui apporterait plus de pistes. Si Giovanni avait pensé à effacer précautionneusement les traces de cet homme c'était qu'il devait bien y avoir une raison. Mais il n'allait pas négliger ce qu'il aurait pu rater aux ruines d'alpha. Il y passerait aussi. Même si cette piste lui semblait inutile.  
Quant à Giovani il avait appris ce qu'il voulait. Et il espérait qu'il avait gagné assez de temps pour Cobalt pour que celui-ci se prépare correctement contre tout problème qui pourrait subvenir.  
Les deux adversaires se regardèrent avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Maintenant, ils avaient chacun une idée des cartes en main que l'autre avait et ils savaient comment jouer avec. Le temps était venu d'agir. Lance était sur le départ, mais Giovanni ne put s'empêcher de faire une dernière remarque assassine :

"- **Cela vous changera de vous inquiéter du sort d'un homme. **

**\- Ce n'est pas l'homme qui m'inquiète. Peu m'importe ce qu'il est devenu.**

**\- Cela n'a jamais été le sort des hommes qui vous a soucié. Jamais...**"

Ce fut ainsi que la conversation fut close. Le maître de la ligue fit tournoyer sa cape dans un mouvement et s'en retourna vers la sortie tandis que Giovanni ressassait les souvenirs d'années sombres. Sa secrétaire se fit discrète quand le dresseur passa dans le couloir pour s'en aller, se concentrant sur un dossier.

On pouvait voir d'afficher sur l'écran, le profil de Bari.

* * *

Lance ne voulait pas tarder. Il devinait que Cobalt rentrait là d'où il venait et ne tarderait pas à agir sous les ordres de Giovanni. S'il voulait obtenir le plus d'informations possible il ne devait pas attendre à ce qu'elles disparaissent. Mais il devait dabord repassé voir le président de la Sylphe. Histoire de mettre les choses à plat et le tenir au courant de la situation. Il n'aimait pas trop cela. Le vieil homme s'inquiétait plus pour son entreprise que des manigances de l'organisation ō. Pourtant c'était des choses bien plus graves. Mais qu'importe. Il se plierait à cela, car il avait besoin d'alliés et ça il le savait.  
Quand il remonta dans les bureaux il y avait de l'agitation. Des protestations par rapport à ce qui avait été abordé à la réunion. La reconstruction des ruines d'alpha devait bien se faire d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était un lieu historique. Mais la délégation de Kanto se battait avec celle de Jotho. La première rejetait tout lien dans cette affaire et l'autre rétorquait que la police de Kanto était celle chargée de la team ō. Car c'était là-bas que l'organisation était la plus forte.

Le maître de la ligue était exaspéré par cette ambiance. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre le président dans son bureau, maintenant silencieux. Il ferma la porte derrière lui tandis qu'un des gardes l'annonça.

"- **Ah ! **Fit le président. **Maître Lance, vous voilà. Alors... Qu'est-ce que votre petite entrevue a donné ?**"

Celui-ci hésita à répondre. Il ne voulait pas donner trop d'informations, car il en faisait une affaire personnelle.

"- **Pas grand chose pour vous, je le crains. Mais j'ai récupéré assez d'éléments pour poursuivre l'enquête.**

**\- Hum... Bien, mais... Avec plus de détails qu'est-ce que cela donne ?**

**\- Giovanni tire les ficelles du haut de sa tour. Cobalt est un de ses chiens fidèles. **

**\- Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi la police ne va pas directement le chercher...**"

Que cet homme était naïf... Quand on avait autant de pouvoir et d'influence que Giovanni, il fallait beaucoup plus qu'une simple intervention des autorités pour tout régler. Il était très facile pour lui de se défaire de la justice ou bien de faire pression sur les bonnes personnes.

"- **Ce n'est pas aussi simple. **Se contenta de répondre Lance. **Il ne suffit pas d'user de force pour faire tomber le roi... Je vais partir dès maintenant pour continuer mes recherches. Visiblement, quelque chose m'a échappé aux ruines d'alpha.**

**\- Oh ne perdez pas votre temps là-bas maître. J'ai reçu un coup de fil de mes obligés là-bas, les hommes de Cobalt ont été rappelés. Il n'y aura plus personne quand vous y serez. **"

Le dresseur se figea brusquement. Avait-il bien entendu ? Le président venait de lui donner une information capitale.

"- **Pouvez-vous répéter ? **Demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- **Ils partent tous. Sans exception. Visiblement se savoir débarrassé du chantier fut un très grand plaisir pour notre très cher .**"

Une aberration oui... Comment Giovanni comptait-il faire croire à Lance une seconde qu'il avait raté un élément clef sur le site en ruine, si tous ses hommes abandonnaient les lieux comme si ce n'était rien ? Ce n'était probablement pas du fait du grand homme qu'il avait rencontré. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, voilà qui changeait tout... Il allait suivre cette petite troupe qui le conduirait là où il le fallait.

"- **Monsieur le président, **commença-t-il, **merci. Je dois partir à présent.**"

Sans laisser le temps au vieil homme de comprendre la situation, le maître montait déjà l'escalier qui le menait au le toit. Il dégaina une de ses pokéballs et appela :

"- **Ptéra ! En avant ! **"

Son grand dragon préhistorique sorti et se déploya. Il grimpa agilement sur son dos et lui ordonna de plonger. Ils devaient rejoindre Jotho au plus vite, au ruines d'alpha. Cobalt venait de faire sa plus belle erreur. Il n'avait jamais été bon stratège. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que retirer toute ses troupes d'un lieu pouvait attirer l'attention. Surtout quand on savait que Giovanni avait tenté de lui faire gagner du temps en voulant faire tourner Lance en rond là-bas.

À cause de cette bêtise, l'horloge des évènements venait d'avancer d'une heure.

* * *

**Résumé des personnages :**

**Giovanni : **Chef de la mafia ō, connue sous le nom de team rocket sur Terre. Ancien champion d'arène de Jadielle.

**Lance :** Maître de la ligue du conseil des quatre. Un groupe de dresseur représentant les meilleurs dresseurs de Kanto et Jotho. Il est spécialiste dans les pokémons dragons.

**Cobalt Friist :** Actuel bras droit de Giovanni. Il dirige les évènements de la base où se trouve la porte.


	15. Chapitre 14 - L'étau se resserre

**Wouhou ! Désolée d'être en ce moment si désorganisée pour poster les suites. Mais je tiens parole ! Un chapitre par semaine ! Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review ! **

* * *

Mortimer tenait désespérément en l'air les jambes du policier allongé sur la civière, tandis que son collègue médecin cherchait par tous les moyens à retenir les hémorragies. Ils s'agitaient tout les deux dans tous les sens pour réussir à le maintenir en vie... C'était un véritable combat. Ils ne disposaient pas du matériel nécessaire pour une opération et il ne pouvait pas l'envoyer aux urgences : l'homme était un prisonnier. Hors de question de le laisser sortir de la base. Alors ils luttaient pour que le cœur continue à battre, du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. S'acharnant à faire circuler le peu de sang qu'il lui restait tandis qu'ils cherchaient un donneur potentiel. Mais trouver la bonne personne leur était difficile. Car hormis pour ceux qui travaillaient dans le cadre de la médecine, cela importait peu aux autres membres de la base, qui n'avaient que faire de ceux qui mettaient le nez dans leurs affaires. Ils commençaient à ne plus avoir assez de temps. Le sang que faisait remonter Mortimer par son geste avait réussi à grappiller quelques secondes de survie, tout au plus... Il héla des directives à prendre aux peu d'infirmiers dont ils disposaient. Molly n'était pas là, mais elle n'aurait pas été d'un grand secours avec son bras cassé de toute manière. Sa présence lui manquait, son soutien moral aurait été d'une grande aide.

Pendant qu'ils poursuivaient leurs efforts le cœur de l'officier, las et abîmé, finit par stopper. Le pauvre homme trembla alors que son collègue attrapa un défibrillateur. Il lâcha prise tandis que les plaques froides se posèrent sur le torse blessé et envoyèrent la décharge. Le corps sursauta. Mais aucun pouls. Il y eut une deuxième tentative, puis une troisième. Mais aucune ne réussit à relancer les battements de ses veines, ne serait-ce que pendant un instant. Il allait falloir s'avouer vaincu...

Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Mortimer allait constater un décès.

La main du deuxième médecin sur son n'épaule n'aida pas à calmer sa colère qu'il ressentit à ce moment. Car il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait faire face à la mort aujourd'hui. Son métier aurait du lui donner maintes occasions de le vivre, mais jusqu'à présent il avait toujours sauvé ses patients et il pensait qu'en prenant ce nouveau travail on lui aurait épargné ce genre de situation. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Au contraire on lui avait donné un patient qui avait été mis à terre par la même entreprise qui l'embauchait. Et ça il ne pouvait pas le concevoir.  
De rage il renversa au sol ses outils et hurla pour se défouler. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, hormis ce "pourquoi" : qu'allait-on faire de ce corps sans vie à présent ? Est-ce que la famille du défunt serait prévenue d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Est-ce qu'on réservait le même sort au second policier et à tout ceux qui tenteraient de s'approcher ? C'était intolérable, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie, ce n'était pas son métier ! Mais il se retrouvait piégé ici. Tout ceux qui étaient tenus au secret n'avaient plus l'occasion de partir ou de renoncer. Il devait être là jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini, si cela finissait un jour... Leur travail était un travail d'étude. Ils étudiaient l'autre monde. Pouvait-on imaginer que cela aurait une fin ? Devrait-il vraiment rester ici toute sa vie ? Il frappa de nouveau du poing contre un mur. S'en servant pour appuis tandis qu'il regardait le sol.  
Comment pouvait-il se sortir de là ? Comment se rebeller contre ce qu'il se passait ici ? Il avait finit par le comprendre, il ne travaillait pas de son plein gré, mais parce qu'on le lui obligeait. L'équipe de Cobalt, les membres de l'organisation ō, avait la main mise sur eux depuis le jour où ils avaient accepté de prendre place au sein de ce projet. Et ce qu'il entendait par "eux" c'étaient les scientifiques, les médecins, qui avaient généralement le bon sens de ne pas tremper dans les affaires de la mafia, et ceux qui travaillaient sur le site de la porte. Des hommes de chantiers.  
Même s'ils travaillaient ensemble pour pouvoir partir, ils étaient en infériorité numérique.

La frustration qu'il ressentait décupla. Il était comme enchaîné. Ne sachant pas comment se calmer, il pensa à comment il en était arrivé là. Il se souvenait très bien de l'engouement d'Arthur qui leur parlait, à lui et à Molly, d'un projet extraordinaire, qui allait remettre beaucoup d'éléments de leur histoire en cause. Que ce soit d'ordre scientifique ou d'ordre culturel. Il avait réussi à les convaincre de venir le rejoindre dans ce travail, pour participer à un évènement qui marquerait l'histoire. Qu'ils seraient fiers d'y avoir participé.  
Mortimer ressentait tout sauf de la fierté dans ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne comptait pas que la mort du policier qui venait de se produire, mais aussi des expériences qu'ils avaient mené sur les enfants de la Terre, ceux qui venaient au pokécenter. Du moins, qu'on leur avait forcé de mener. Les expériences sur des échantillons de sang n'étaient pas suffisantes pour prouver à Cobalt qu'il y avait une correspondance entre certains membres de la terre et les habitants de leur propre monde. Non, il tenait à ce que l'on aille plus loin dans la démarche, quitte à enlever de jeunes enfants.  
Bien évidemment, au départ, quand Mortimer et Molly étaient arrivés à la base, tout se passait pour le mieux. Jusqu'à que la porte soit enfin ouverte et qu'ils commencent à s'installer discrètement dans le nouveau monde. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait ressenti de l'excitation à l'idée de découvrir une planète à des milliers d'années lumières de la leur, ou bien de fouler son sol. C'était ce qu'on leur avait promis. Ce qu'on leur avait fait miroiter. Mais la réalité était bien différente. Et il ne savait pas ce que prévoyait de faire Cobalt et ses hommes sur Terre, mais ce n'était pas de la recherche. Ou du moins, pas de celle prévue... Il savait juste que lorsqu'ils avaient découvert que le concept des pokémons existait déjà, lorsque Cobalt commença à restreindre leurs travaux pour éviter qu'ils n'en découvrent d'avantage, cela voulait le passage vers ce monde avait déjà été ouvert par le passé.

Et il avait aussi appris avec ses collègues que le groupe pour qui ils travaillaient n'était autre que l'organisation ō, d'une terrible réputation. À partir de là, tout n'avait fait qu'empirer...

Ne tenant plus en place et n'ayant pas d'autre travail à faire après cet échec cuisant, Mortimer décida de partir. Il se dirigea avec hâte vers le couloir pour se rendre dans ses appartements. Il espérait retrouver Molly en chemin pour lui faire par de la nouvelle... Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Mais le hasard voulu que ce soit une autre personne qu'il croisa : Arthur, qui était suivi par Nikki.  
Bien que celui-ci était son ami, dans la confusion de ses sentiments et en voyant qui l'accompagnait, ce fut de la colère qui apparu sur son visage lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Arthur s'arrêta en le voyant et fut désarmé à l'expression qu'il arborait. Il n'osa pas parler tant Mortimer bouillonnait de rage. Ce fut ce dernier qui prit la parole, d'une voix brisée :

"- **Cela tombe bien, je crois que j'ai deux mots à te dire... !**"

Arthur resta coi sous l'étonnement tandis que Nikki se fit discret plus pour éviter de s'interposer entre eux et assouvir sa curiosité face à cette soudaine apostrophe. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives pour s'exprimer, le concerné fini par répondre :

"- **Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** **Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**\- Oh ça on peut le dire que quelque chose ne va pas !" **S'exclama Mortimer, tandis que son regard foudroya tour à tour Arthur, puis Nikki.

Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux tandis que ses yeux froncés sous la colère se posèrent de nouveau sur ceux bleu acier d'Arthur. Il déglutit pour faire descendre le nœud qui commençait à lui monter à la gorge et il essaya de reprendre plus calmement ; bien que sa voix laissait transparaitre ses sentiments :

"- **Il faut qu'on parle. Vraiment.**"

Il observa de nouveau Nikki qui baissa les yeux pour tenter de se rendre invisible. Il n'aimait pas que celui-ci se retrouve à écouter leur conversation, car il ne pouvait trop en dire sur ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

"- **Le deuxième policier est mort.**" Se contenta-t-il d'affirmer.

Il dut faire un effort considérable pour que l'afflue de ses larmes ne double pas. Mais au moins il avait fait passé le message. Car Arthur le connaissait bien. Celui-ci reçut un choc à la nouvelle, plus faible que celui de son ami, qui lui avait échoué dans son travail, mais un choc malgré tout. Il baissa les yeux et songea à oublier de raconter ce qui était arrivé au deuxième durant l'interrogatoire, sachant qu'il le soignerait lui aussi probablement. Il ne voulait pas accabler le médecin plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Curieusement, le troisième homme aussi fut secoué d'apprendre la mort de l'officier.  
Nikki était jeune, très jeune pour un membre de l'organisation ō. Il était à peine plus âgé que vingt ans. Ses exploits en tant qu'homme de main de Giovanni étaient faibles. Il avait attaqué beaucoup de personne avec son pokémon. Pillé, volé, menacé... Ça il l'avait déjà fait. Ce qui lui avait permis de se faire remarquer. Surtout qu'il était plutôt malin et avait réussi à retrouver la trace de l'organisation tout seul pour la rejoindre. Mais tuer, jamais il n'avait réussi à le faire.

Arthur ne sut pas de nouveau quoi dire. Et il avait comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas en parler ici, ni rassurer son ami dans ce contexte. La situation le mettait très mal à l'aise, il tenta de s'en défaire rapidement :

"- **Va retrouver Molly. Je... Je te rejoindrais. Je dois d'abord soigner le pokémon de Nikki.**"

Il commença à se glisser à côté de Mortimer pour poursuivre son chemin. Mais la réponse qu'il avait donnée ne plut pas au médecin. Citer Molly ne l'arrêterait pas, surtout si c'était pour que son meilleur ami aille soigner "l'arme" qui avait servi à tuer son patient. Il lui barra brutalement la route de son épaule, serrant les dents tandis qu'il prononça ces mots à son oreille :

"- **Tu ne crois pas que cela suffit ? Pourquoi continues-tu de les suivre ?**"

Cela blessa le scientifique. Mais ce fut son orgueil plus que sa tristesse qui répondit quand son ami sous-entendait qu'il était du côté de Cobalt. Il se redressa avec quelque peu de fierté, bien que son regard brillait sous l'humidité. Avec un ton incroyablement calme il s'expliqua clairement, à haute voix :

"- **Non, ce n'est pas ce que je fais, au contraire.**"

Nikki, n'ayant pas entendu la phrase précédente, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que signifiait celle-ci. De cette manière, il montrait à Mortimer qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur lui.

"- **Je t'expliquerai, mais pour l'heure, je dois y aller.**"

Son ami eut un sentiment de culpabilité qui remplaça sa colère face à cette réponse. Il baissa la tête et laissa le passage aux deux hommes. Nikki lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, et constata que le médecin ravalait ses larmes avant de poursuivre son chemin.

"- **J'ai pas compris Doc'.** Fit-il perplexe. **C'est de quoi qu'il en retourne ? **

**\- Aah... Nikki... **Soupira Arthur. **En quoi dois-je t'expliquer la mort d'une personne... ?**"

Sachant qu'il en était responsable, le jeune homme ne pipa mot à cette remarque. Du moins pas immédiatement. Car on n'allait pas le refaire lui et son caractère de sale gosse :

"- **Il d'vrait moins prendre son métier au sérieux vot' pote. **Dit-il.** Ça lui éviterait d'se sentir comme ça plus souvent.**"

Arthur roula des yeux. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer à cet idiot à quel point sa remarque était stupide. Il n'avait aucune notion de morale dans son éducation.

"- **Essaye d'apprendre à un médecin de ne pas ressentir le mal de son patient. **S'essaya-t-il malgré tout. **C'est comme d'essayer d'apprendre à un dresseur de ne pas se soucier de ses pokémons.**"

Nikki eut un air interrogateur. Il ne comprenait aucune des deux images citées. C'était dire à quel point c'était peine perdue de tenter de lui faire comprendre ce sentiment. Mais le scientifique n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec cela. Il était déjà préoccupé par la nouvelle que lui avait annoncé Mortimer et ses propres inquiétudes. Il rentra sans la salle de soin pour pokémon, où le granbull se trouvait toujours, tandis qu'il poursuivit :

"- **Ne perdons pas de temps avec ça. Sors-moi donc ton pokémon.**"

Il voulait recentrer le sujet sur ce qu'il c'était passé dans la forêt. Il voulait connaître le détail de la rencontre de Nikki avec moi, car c'était son unique moyen de pouvoir me remettre la main dessus et corriger cette première erreur.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta sans broncher. Il se dirigea vers le coin de la pièce le plus large et fit sortir son grand pokémon. Celui-ci apparu en silence, allongé sur le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Sans perdre de temps, Arthur commença à l'examiner. Il constata en premier l'entaille qu'il avait aux yeux, ce qui lui rappela ironiquement celle du Grandbull. Bien que celle de l'ours était bien moins grave. Puis il remarqua les traces de coups sur le reste du corps, dont beaucoup étaient marquées par la présence de poison. Poison qui continuait d'affaiblir l'animal.

"- **On dirait que ton pokémon s'est fait attaqué par un nidoran... **Dit-il.

\- **Ah bah ça, **répondit Nikki, **c'est le cas ! **

**\- Je croyais que tu t'étais fait attaqué par Lilly ?**

**\- Mais ouai ! Grave ! Vous m'faites radoter doc' mais elle a aidé des pokémons sauvage.**"

Le scientifique ne répondit rien. Cela le surprenait. Du moins, en partie. Car il avait bien constaté que je m'étais amusée à découvrir ma nouvelle forme, au lieu de m'en sentir paniquée. Mais il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que je m'adapte tant que ça. Pas au point de m'allier à d'autres pokémons. Comment est-ce que j'avais fait d'ailleurs ? Il se le demandait. Comment avais-je pu communiquer avec eux ? Est-ce que sous ma nouvelle forme cela était inné ? Tous les pokémons pouvaient donc communiquer entre eux ?

"- **Aidé ? **Insista l'homme.

\- **Bah ouai. J'allais attaquer l'pokémon sauvage qui se trouvait là, quand y a eut un haydaim qui est venu le balayer. Puis ensuite votre expérience est arrivée et elle a commencé à attaquer.**"

Arthur nota précautionneusement tout ces détails dans sa tête tandis qu'il alla chercher un antidote contre le poison qui circulait dans le grand ours. Il en avait reçu une grande quantité et s'il ne soignait pas cela en premier il risquerait d'être en danger. L'ursaring avait peut-être attaqué et tuer des hommes, mais c'était sous un ordre de son dresseur ; il n'aimait pas malgré tout laisser les pokémons dans le besoin, c'était son métier à lui.

"- **Qu'est-ce que tu faisais précisément dans la forêt ? **Questionna-t-il.

\- **J'devais effacer les traces de l'éclair blanc. **

**\- Cela incluait d'attaquer des pokémons sauvage... ?**

**\- Bah ouai. L'autre tiplouf aurait pas attaqué des pokémons. Le but c'était de faire passer l'attaque pour un ursaring déchainé.**"

Cela faisait sens. Arthur devina que c'était Bari qui avait donné cet ordre. Comprenant grâce à l'interrogatoire que les policiers enquêtaient sur l'éclair blanc, il était intelligent de vouloir faire penser que les traces de l'attaque dans la forêt n'étaient pas dues à celui-ci.

"- **C'est dans quelle zone de la forêt que tout ça c'est passé ? **Demanda-t-il.

\- **Vous posez vraiment beaucoup de questions Doc'. **

**\- Tu n'as pas réussi à l'affronter. Je ne peux donc pas vraiment compter sur toi pour la rapporter à la base. **

**\- Quoi... ? Vous parlez de la noctali ? **

**\- Lilly. **Précisa le scientifique. **Et de qui d'autre veux-tu que je parles ? Il faut bien que je cherche à la ramener. **

**\- Ouai... **Fit Nikki, gêné d'y avoir échoué. **Enfin c'pas comme si c'était le plus important. Elle est rien pour la base.**"

Arthur soupira. Ce n'était pas de ça dont il était question pour lui. Lui se souciait vraiment de mon bien. La seule chose qui intéressait le jeune homme à l'opposé, c'était de cacher son échec et de réussir la mission qu'on lui avait confiée. Mais il n'avait pas répondu à sa question alors il insista, sur un ton sévère, pendant qu'il commençait à s'occuper des plaies du pokémon :

"- **Et bien ? Où est-ce que c'était ? **

**\- Je vous y conduirai... Je ne peux pas vraiment vous décrire le lieu où ça se trouve.**"

L'argument était de mauvaise foi, mais ce n'était pas comme si Arthur pouvait le faire remarquer. De toute manière il avait évidemment l'intention de s'y rendre accompagné de Nikki pour être sûr de retrouver le lieu précis. Il allait demander des détails sur le combat qui avait eut lieu quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Bari. Le chef de la sécurité avait l'air sérieux et tenait un téléphone dans sa main. Il souleva un sourcil en voyant qu'on soignait le pokémon de son cadet.

"- **Quand je disais que je ne te croyais pas capable de manier ton pokémon... **Dit-il méprisant. **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**"

Pour le coup, le scientifique laissa tout le loisir de répondre au concerné. Ça risquait de lui remettre les idées en place. Celui-ci déglutit et eut encore plus de honte d'avouer la situation à son supérieur. Il décida d'omettre certains détails :

"- **Une horde de... De pokémons sauvages qui se sont rebiffés.**"

Bari hocha la tête, comme s'il confirmait l'idée qu'il se faisait du jeune homme. Puis il ne lui prêta plus attention, avant de se tourner vers le scientifique :

"- **J'ai reçu un appel de Cobalt. **Commença-t-il. **Celui-ci est en route pour rentrer.**"

Arthur retint un sursaut.

"- **Il m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il comptait sur vous pour avoir fini ce qu'il vous avait demandé. Il sera là dans quelques jours.**"

Voilà qui n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Pas du tout. Arthur pensait avoir du temps pour enquêter dans le dos du chef de la base et agir par rapport à moi. S'il rentrait déjà, cela voulait dire qu'il serait arrivé ici dans à peine quatre jours. Cela n'arrangeait rien et risquait d'aggraver les choses. Surtout avec la porte qui s'était fermée de ce côté-ci.  
Le chef de la sécurité releva légèrement la tête en appuyant un certain regard sur lui. Il attendait une réaction.

"- **Il verra ça par lui-même quand il arrivera. **Dit Arthur qui ne voulait pas lui donner le plaisir de répondre sur ce qu'il en était. **On ne va pas le rappeler pour si peu.**"

Déçu, Bari hocha la tête et tourna les talons avant de partir. Laissant le scientifique et Nikki de nouveau seuls. Le premier oublia son interrogatoire : il fallait agir vite. Donc il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre en bavardant. Il se concentra sur sa tache, listant ce qu'il avait à faire, tandis que le jeune homme derrière lui commença à siffler une chanson pour patienter. Tout d'abord, me retrouver. Pour m'administrer le produit inverse de celui qu'ils m'avaient injecter. Ensuite, étudier ce que cherchait l'organisation ō et se sortir d'entre leurs griffes.

* * *

Mortimer déambulait dans les couloirs à la recherche de la seule personne capable de l'apaiser. Il était déjà passer par ses appartements mais n'y avait pas trouver Molly. Ce fut au réfectoire, qui souffrait encore des traces laisser par le combats avec les pokémons sauvages, qu'il la rejoignit. Son visage était encore tiré par sa tristesse et sa colère. Alors quand l'infirmière posa ses yeux sur lui, elle devina le mal qui lui rongeait l'esprit. Elle savait ce qu'il avait eut à faire en urgence :

"- **Ça c'est mal déroulé... ?**" Demanda-t-elle en se relevant pour être prête à le soutenir.

Son approche était la même que celle d'Arthur, pourtant, aux yeux du médecin cela sonnait comme de la compassion et non comme quelqu'un qui se moquait de lui. Cette fois-ci il ne se mit pas sur la défensive et laissa le flot de ses sentiments s'écouler. Il n'y avait pas grand monde au réfectoire.

"- **Il est mort Molly. **Répondit-il d'une voix qui tremblait. **Dans une autre situation ça se serait peut-être mieux passé. Mais on travaille avec les assassins...**"

Comprenant immédiatement son sentiment et sachant que les mots ne seraient probablement pas encore efficaces pour le rassurer, elle se contenta alors d'ouvrir ses bras pour le serrer contre elle. Il se laissa faire sans broncher, posant sa tête sur son épaule sur laquelle il pouvait se reposer. Des larmes lui échappèrent sous quelques sanglots, il accusait le coup de toute cette pression qui pesait sur eux. Après avoir attendu un temps suffisant pour qu'il se détende un peu, Molly prit la parole :

"- **Ça ne se serait pas mieux passé, tu n'as jamais vécu ça... Une mort reste une mort, peu importe le contexte dans lequel on la vit. Alors tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, au contraire, tu es ici pour remonter la balance.**"

Il hocha frénétiquement la tête, ne bougeant pas de là où il était tandis qu'il joignait lui aussi ses mains dans cette étreinte qui lui faisait du bien. Il s'imprégnait de l'odeur des cheveux de Molly en tentant d'oublier le reste.

"- **Tu es une force positive ici. **Poursuivit celle-ci. **Ta présence apporte un grand bien. Alors ne lâche pas l'affaire d'accord ?**"

Il secoua encore la tête en adéquation avec ce qu'elle venait de dire, puis pris une grosse inspiration avant de se défaire de ses bras. Il garda les yeux fermés pendant quelques instants pour ne pas perdre ce sentiment de bien, une main sur l'épaule de la femme qui se tenait en face de lui. Quand il les rouvrit, son sentiment de doute n'était pas complétement éteint. Il avait encore besoin de se confier, car il n'y voyait toujours pas clair. Molly le fixa intensément, pour le pousser à s'exprimer sur ce qui continuait de le tracasser.

"- **Je ne sais pas ce qu'on fait ici... **Murmura-t-il. **On ne peut même pas faire les recherches que nous étions censés faire, on ne devrait pas rester là pour **_**les**_** soutenir...**"

Elle lui sourit tristement, en accord avec lui. Mais n'ayant pas de solution miracle à lui proposer.

"- **... De plus, **Continua-t-il avec le ton de sa voix plus serrer, **je n'arrive pas à ne pas en vouloir à Arthur. Je sais qu'il ne voulait pas nous mettre dans une situation pareille, mais... Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il veut...**

**\- Comment ça ? **

**\- Et bien en... En sortant tout à l'heure de la salle de soin, je l'ai croisé... Accompagné de Nikki. Je ne sais pas s'il continue de les soutenir comme s'il ignorait qui ils étaient vraiment ou bien... S'il est de leur côté... En même temps il n'arrête pas de s'en vouloir pour la jeune fille alors... Je ne sais pas comment lui en parler.**"

Molly fronça des sourcils tandis qu'elle écoutait attentivement. Jusqu'à présent elle n'avait pas émis de doute quand à leur ami. Pour elle, il les avait simplement entrainer dans une aventure qu'il n'avait pas totalement saisi. Mais à entendre ce qu'en disait Mortimer cela ne lui donnait pas envie de prendre son parti, car apparemment Arthur ne faisait pas ce qui était nécessaire pour bouger les choses.

"- **Tu penses qu'il n'essaye pas de trouver de solution ? **Demanda-t-elle.

\- **C'est difficile à déterminer... J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être simple pour lui non plus. Même avec son statut actuel il ne peut pas forcément agir librement...**

**\- Il doit quand même avoir accès à des éléments qui nous aideraient.**

**\- Je ne sais pas...**"

Mortimer doutait encore de son jugement, qu'il savait faussé par son état, et ne voulait pas émettre d'avis pour le moment. Il s'en voudrait d'accuser son ami aussi facilement alors qu'il n'était sûr de rien, après tout, la situation n'était simple pour personne en ce moment. Molly, elle, se permit d'exprimer la colère du médecin à sa place :

"- **Est-ce que tu sais où est-ce qu'il est ? **Dit-elle en élevant la voix. **Parce que si tu veux je peux lui demander moi-même. **

**\- Ha... Molly... **Répondit Mortimer dont le visage commençait à dessiner un sourire.

\- **Non mais c'est vrai. Je suppose que tu n'as pas pu lui en parler maintenant à cause du gamin qui le suivait. Mais allons, le voir, je ferai déguerpir l'autre à coup de talon !**"

Le médecin ne put cacher son amusement et son appréciation quant à la réaction de l'infirmière. Il se contenta de la regarder naïvement. Celle-ci le poussa à la suivre.

"- **Allé viens ! **"

Elle n'était pas vraiment en colère, elle voulait juste mettre la situation à plat puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus durer. Elle allait juste faire comprendre à Arthur qu'elle n'avait pas la patience que celui-ci fasse on ne sait quoi, avant d'agir. Se laissant tirer par le bras pour lui emboiter le pas, Mortimer la suivit dans les couloirs.

"- **Est-ce qu'il est à notre centre de soin pokémon ? **Fit-elle.

\- **Normalement oui, il devait soigner le pokémon de Nikki.**"

La base s'organisait de cette manière : elle prenait naissance dans la grotte où se trouvait la porte vers la Terre, puis formait un très long couloir autour duquel on avait placé les autres pièces. Hormis quelques exceptions, comme autour du réfectoire, il suffisait de marcher tout droit pour arriver là où on le voulait. C'est pourquoi ils tombèrent rapidement nez à nez tout les deux avec Arthur lui-même, qui apparemment avait fini ses soins et se dirigeait vers la salle d'études. Celui-ci avait une expression soucieuse et fut surpris de les croiser.  
Il était même plutôt gêné, il ne s'attendait pas à devoir se confronter immédiatement avec Mortimer en explications. Il tenta alors de faire comme s'il était pressé et occupé en bafouillant :

"- **Euh, hum... Je dois finir encore...**"

Mais Molly lui coupa la parole d'un geste de la main. Elle le saisit par son bras en état et le poussa à rentrer dans la salle vers laquelle il se dirigeait avec elle. Mortimer sur ses talons. Le scientifique protesta mais on ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer :

"- **Arthur, il faut qu'on parle. **S'exclama-t-elle, rappelant une autre personne. **Il faut qu'on fasse un point sur la situation.**"

Elle fit une courte pause pour s'assurer que le concerné enregistrait bien tout ce qu'elle disait.

"-** Ça commence à devenir dangereux pour nous ici. On ne peut pas rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire... Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on en parle, mais il faut que ça soit la dernière ! Sinon on va se retrouver emprisonné de la situation.**"

Arthur détourna le regard tandis qu'on sentit sa mâchoire se crisper. Sa gêne était amplifiée et plus que cela sa culpabilité remontait. Une bien plus forte que celle que Mortimer avait pu expérimenter. Cependant, le fait qu'il restait coi était assez étrange. Et tandis que le silence s'installait ce fut une autre voix qui répondit à l'infirmière :

"- **Et bien ! Si cela commence à être dangereux pour vous, qu'est-ce que ça doit en être pour moi !**"

Molly tourna la tête vers Mortimer, constatant que ce n'était pas lui qui avait parlé, puis jeta un regard vers l'intérieur de la pièce : placé contre le mur du fond et attaché à un bureau se trouvait Bastian.  
Elle sursauta et foudroya Arthur, accusatrice. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et les bras se justifiant silencieusement que la situation ne lui avait pas permis de prévenir ses amis. Il gardait cependant une expression froide. Observant le côté pittoresque de la situation le policier poursuivit :

"- **Je vois au moins que le médecin est là. Est-ce que ce serait trop demandé à ce qu'on m'ausculte tant qu'on y est ?**"

Malgré le ton d'humour qu'il tentait de prendre, c'était du sarcasme. Il était dans un piteux état et restait recroquevillé sur lui-même. Après l'interrogatoire, il avait réussi à maintenir ses doigts dans une position correcte dans l'optique d'une éventuelle guérison. Mais la douleur qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps était ignoble. Il n'avait pas envie de rire.  
Mortimer fit lentement quelques pas vers lui. Figé, car son devoir lui disait qu'il allait avoir l'obligation de lui annoncer la triste nouvelle, pour son coéquipier. Son expression se fit désolée puis attentive, car il essaya de voir les dégâts causer par Bari. Plus légers qu'ils ne le pensaient.

"- **Quoi ? **Demanda Bastian d'une petite voix. **J'ai une ecchymoses en plein milieu du nez ?**"

Le médecin secoua tristement la tête alors qu'il continuait d'avancervers le blesser pour l'examiner. Pendant ce temps là, Arthur décida de s'expliquer à l'infirmière :

"- **J'essaye déjà d'agir mais il faut être prudent... Tout à l'heure Bari m'a apprit que Cobalt allait rentré plus tôt. Nous n'avons que quatre jours aproximativement.**"

Molly se figea, concentrée sur ce qu'il disait, mais ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de se débiner. Mortimer lui commençait à regarder les doigts cassés de Bastian.

"- **Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ? **Insista la femme. **Tu ne peux pas nous laisser dans l'inconnu, puisque c'est aussi ce que nous essayons...**"

Un cri de douleur coupa brièvement la conversation mais ils se refocalisèrent pendant que le médecin fouillait dans le local pour trouver des bandages et les placer.

"- **Je fais par ordre de priorité, on ne peut pas simplement partir d'ici.**" Siffla en réponse le scientifique.

Il essayait de garder son calme, car ce n'était ni Bari ni Nikki qu'il avait en face de lui, mais un de ses proches à qui il ne voulait pas faire de mal.

"- **Et bien expliques-nous !** S'exclama Mortimer qui entendait parfaitement bien tout ce qui se disait tout en continuant de s'occuper des soins. **À trois ça devrait aller plus vite...**"

Le policier le fixa longuement, avec un air interrogateur. Il commençait à percevoir que les trois personnes présentes ici n'étaient pas heureuses de travailler pour ces hommes cachés dans la forêt. S'ils cherchaient à s'en échapper cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient probablement le même objectif que lui, mais est-ce que ça en faisait des alliés ? Il se demandait même si ça pouvait être une mise en scène pour faire baisser sa garde, mais quel intérêt ? Il n'était pas non plus un espion avec des informations capitales, mais un simple officier.  
Voyant son regard, le médecin se dit qu'il fallait prendre son courage à deux mains. Il avait fini de placer un semblant d'attelle sur les fractures et de plus il n'oubliait pas que Bastian lui aussi entendait la discussion et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se focalise dessus. Il soupira mais réussi à garder une voix calme tandis qu'il parla :

"- **Monsieur... Euh. Hum. Je ne connais pas votre nom, mais je me dois de vous annoncer...**"

Il se coupa et fit appel à une force incommensurable pour ne pas pleurer. Ses deux amis stoppèrent immédiatement leur conversation en se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait faire et vinrent le soutenir. Molly posa une main sur son épaule. Subitement, le policier eut l'intuition que ce qui allait être dit était grave. Il retint son souffle.

"- **Je suis... **Tenta de poursuivre Mortimer...**Votre collègue est mort.**"

Sous le choc, Bastian n'eut pas de réaction. Le médecin cru alors qu'il devait se justifier :

"- **Les blessures... Nous n'avions pas le matériel nécessaire à ses soins...**"

Avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de poursuivre, le blessé l'interrompit brusquement, tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

"- **Ça suffit. C'est bon. J'ai compris.**"

Puis il se mit à fixer le sol, avec comme un air de dégout, commençant à être persuadé qu'il n'avait aucun allié ici. Mortimer se retrouva désarmé et son sentiment de faiblesse risquait de le faire flancher. Ce fut Arthur qui prit la relève, voulant porter secoure à son meilleur ami.

Il détacha Bastian à la plus grande surprise de tous et prit la parole :

"- **À la fin de l'interrogatoire je vous ai promis de montrer que vos pokémons allaient bien. Suivez-moi.**"

Il lança un bref regard aux deux autres, signifiant qu'il continuerait de s'expliquer, mais après avoir finit au moins cela. Il prêta son épaule au blessé pour se relever et l'emmena au centre de soin pokémon. Bastian montra une certaine hâte : avec tout ce qu'il avait subit, il était impatient de retrouvé un visage familier et réconfortant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, deux des pokémons du scientifique montaient la garde. Son arcanin et son élecsprint. Arthur était peut-être compatissant, mais il n'était pas fou, il ne voulait pas risquer que le policier retourne son pokémon contre eux.  
Cela fut remarqué, aussi Bastian se tint à carreau. Bien que lorsqu'ils rentrèrent et qu'il vit son pokémon il ne put s'empêcher de totalement fondre totalement en larme et de courir vers lui, en boitant.

"- **Granbull !**" S'écria-t-il.

Le molosse accueillit son dresseur d'une forte accolade, lui aussi émut. Il se laissa faire lorsque celui-ci constata sa blessure au visage, qui laisserait probablement une cicatrice à vie... Mais curieusement il se mit à chercher autour de lui, comme s'il attendait à voir autre chose :

"- **Et l'autre... ?**" Demanda-t-il innocemment.

"- **Celui de votre collègue ? Il se trouve ici.**"Fit Arthur en ouvrant un tiroir d'où il sortit une pokéball.

Il lui lança, mais après l'avoir rattrapé Bastian resta perplexe. Il observa avec des yeux ronds le scientifique, avant de tenter soudainement de cacher cette expression. Comme s'il tentait de dissimuler quelque chose. Arthur ne comprit pas tout de suite, il ressassa ce qu'il venait de dire pour comprendre d'où venait l'incompréhension.

"- **Quelque chose ne va pas ?**" Fit-il.

Et il comprit aussitôt avant de s'exclamer :

"- **Vous... Vous parliez de votre second pokémon ? !**

\- **N-Non.**"Essaya de se justifier le policier, surprit par l'esprit de déduction du scientifique.

Mais trop tard. Le mal était fait. Mortimer et Molly sursautèrent à l'unisson et se jetèrent un regard affolé.

"- **Cela veut dire qu'il en reste toujours un dehors ! **Fit la deuxième.

\- **Ils vont découvrir la base..." **Poursuivit le premier.

Mais contrairement à ses amis, Arthur gardait parfaitement son calme. Il se mordait la lèvre et semblait réfléchir à toute allure. Il jeta un regard sérieux au policier, qui cru que cela allait se retourner contre lui. Mais le scientifique se contenta d'aller à la porte pour faire rentrer ses pokémons avant de la verrouiller derrière eux. Le silence se fit, l'incrédulité gagnant les trois autres. Puis il tira une chaise pour s'assoir en face de l'officier, mains croisées.  
Il prit une profonde inspiration.

"-** Vous l'avez forcément constaté, **commença-t-il, **mais lorsque nous sommes entrés tout à l'heure nous débâtions d'un sujet.**"

Au départ, personne ne suivait l'idée qui lui traversait l'esprit et tout le monde était attentif à ses paroles :

"- **Nous n'approuvons pas ce qu'il se passe ici.**"

Mortimer eut un sursaut, percutant où son ami voulait en venir.

"- **Et nous cherchons un moyen de nous en sortir... Et visiblement, nous venons de le trouver.**"

Ce fut au tour de Molly qui murmura un "Mais oui...". Bastian l'observa du coin de l'œil avant de s'en retourner vers Arthur, intrigué. Lui aussi commençait à comprendre. Mais il était moins sûr que les deux premiers. L'homme qui lui faisait face, voyant que l'idée avait fait le tour de la salle s'exprima clairement, après s'être assuré qu'il n'entendait personne dans le couloir :

"- **Si vous pensez que votre pokémon va ramener du renfort, dites-le nous. Car je pense qu'on va vous suivre...**"

Le policier était perplexe. Il avait toujours appris à se méfier dans son métier. Et il avait peur que ces trois personnes dans cette pièce ne cherchaient qu'à récupérer des informations quand aux secoures qui pouvaient arriver.

"- **Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous êtes de confiance ? **Remarqua-t-il. **Vous accompagniez le deuxième homme de l'interrogatoire je vous rappelle.**"

Il était vrai que prouver qu'ils étaient de bonne foi allait s'avérer particulièrement difficile. Mais il fallait jouer la carte de l'honnêteté, car un plan commençait à se dessiner dans la tête d'Arthur. Cependant, il n'oubliait pas qu'il devait des explications à ses amis dont il sentait l'impatience grimper en flèche. Il se tourna alors vers eux :

"- **Si je mets autant de temps à agir et que je reste autant avec les membres de l'organisation, c'est parce que je veux retrouver Lilly.**

**\- Quel rapport avec l'équipe de Cobalt ? **Demanda Molly un air légèrement hautain.

\- **Nikki s'est fait battre par la jeune fille dans la forêt.**

Mortimer et Molly eurent une expression ahurie et dirent en cœur :

\- **Il s'est battre par elle ? !**

**\- Oui. **Il eut une sorte de fierté en affirmant cela. **On peut dire que l'expérience est un succès total, mais là n'est pas le sujet. Car il peut m'indiquer où est-ce qu'elle se trouve dans la forêt et lui rendre sa véritable apparence.**"

Le policier commençait à perdre le fil. L'infirmière croisa les bras, du moins un, et leva la tête :

"- **Je vois... **Fit-elle. **Cela explique pourquoi tu l'as aidé. Pour qu'il continue à te faire confiance.**

**\- Oui. Et puis j'aimerais vous rappeler que nous voudrions découvrir ce que cherche l'organisation ō de l'**_**autre côté**_**.**"

Bastian eut un hoquet de surprise, il reconnaissait ce nom :

"- **Q-que quoi ? !**"

Arthur lui fit de nouveau face et lui expliqua :

"- **C'est pourquoi ce n'est pas aussi simple pour nous. C'est une longue histoire. Mais sachez que nous sommes autant prisonniers que vous en un sens.**"

L'officier de police digéra la nouvelle, bien qu'il avait du mal à y croire. La terrible organisation ō? ! Celle qui avait la main mise sur la région de Kanto ? ! C'était impossible, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Il se rendait compte que le plus important, avant de savoir si ces gens étaient de confiance, c'était de connaître les raisons de la présence d'une telle base ici. Et quelque part cela ne lui semblait pas si impossible qu'il s'agisse de la mafia, car un tel complexe caché devait demander une certaine somme et une bonne organisation. Les hommes qui s'y trouvaient n'avaient rien de membres du gouvernement.

"- **Expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe ici, si vous voulez que je vous crois.**" Dit-il alors

Arthur regarda les autres qui secouèrent la tête. C'était bien trop complexe à expliquer ici et maintenant. Déjà que cette histoire semblait improbable, qui croirait à une porte ouvrant sur un autre monde ? De plus il valait mieux éviter d'éventer l'information. Même si l'existence de la porte était connue par de bonnes personnes, les conséquences pouvaient s'avérer désastreuse si on ne prenait pas les précautions nécessaires pour se rendre de l'autre côté, sur Terre.

"- **Plus tard. **Se contenta de dire Arthur, tandis qu'il poursuivit ses explications à Molly et Mortimer: **Tant que nous jouons de leur côté nous avons accès à certaines de leurs informations. **

**\- Du moins TU y as accès. **Corrigea Mortimer.

\- **Oui. Je suis désolé que mes agissements vous aient laissé croire que j'étais vraiment des leurs."**

Il abaissa la tête, grise mine, tout en serrant des poings. Était-il si mauvais que ça pour que ses amis réussissent à avoir des doutes à son sujet ? Certes ses actions jusqu'à présent ne démontraient pas d'une grande empathie. Mais...

"- **... J'étais sous pression. Vous plus que les autres devriez le savoir. Cobalt ne m'a pas donné le commandement de la base en son absence pour rien. Quand on est le... "Chef", il faut agir en tant que tel. Si j'avais fait un faux pas, toute la base l'aurait remarqué.**"

Ses amis se murèrent dans un silence désolé, comprenant mieux la situation. De plus ils gardaient parfaitement en mémoire la manière dont ils avaient tous été menacés par Cobalt, lorsqu'ils avaient protesté sur les expériences menées sur les enfants. Le scientifique se tourna de nouveau vers Bastian.

"- **Je vous le redemande... Est-ce que votre pokémon va revenir avec des renforts ? **

**\- Vous venez de m'apprendre que vous avez l'actuel contrôle sur les lieux et vous me demandez ça ? **Insista le policier.

\- **Oui, justement car nous pouvons nous entraider. Mon statut actuel ne met pas forcément en confiance les hommes avec qui je "travaille". Mais je peux donner quelques ordres qui nous éviteraient d'avoir des ennuis pendant que nous agissons. **

**\- C'est si soudain quand même.**"Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Molly.

Arthur se redressa et leva un sourcil interrogatif accompagné d'un sourire. Même Mortimer ne put s'empêcher de rire amicalement.

"- **Nous voulons tout d'abord qu'il agisse plus vite et puis nous nous plaignions ensuite de la soudaineté des évènements ? **Dit-il.

\- **Oui pardon... **S'excusa-t-elle. **C'est juste que nous saisissons des évènements qui se passent contre notre volonté. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était nous qui avions tout planifié. **

**\- Oui... **Répondit Arthur. **Je vois... Désolé de vous avoir entrainé là-dedans...**"

Un certain silence commença à s'installer et l'officier commença à faire le tour des visages qui lui faisaient face. Ils respiraient la sincérité. Mais est-ce qu'il faisait bien de leur accorder sa confiance ? De toute manière, au vu de comment son ami avait terminé et son propre état, il n'avait pas le choix.

"- **On dirait que vous n'avez pas vraiment choisi de faire parti de cette entreprise... **Nota-t-il.

\- **Au départ nous ne savions pas qu'il s'agissait de l'organisation ō. **Expliqua Molly.** Nous pensions juste rejoindre un projet de recherche. **

**\- Hum... Et ce projet vous me l'expliquerez donc plus tard... Je sens que je vais le regretter mais... Oui, il manque mon arakdo. Qui m'a aidé durant le combat où j'ai été mis à terre. Et je parierai n'importe quoi qu'elle reviendra me chercher.**"

Les trois scientifiques eurent tous une lueur d'espoir qui s'alluma dans leurs yeux. Bastian secoua la tête mais poursuivit :

"- **Mais elle est maline. Mes collègues comprendront qu'ils devront examiner le terrain avant de se lancer. Si vous voulez préparer une fuite de groupe c'est ce que nous devons saisir pour leur donner le plus d'informations possible sur ses lieux.**"

Des sourires s'affichèrent. Enfin. Ils avaient une porte de sortie. Il ne restait plus qu'à régler ce qu'il fallait à la base avant de lancer l'opération de sauvetage. Ils discutèrent encore un peu sur l'organisation. Puis Arthur laissa ses deux amis gérer ça pendant qu'il s'en allait vérifier quelque chose.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'y pensait plus et qu'il devait vérifier de quoi il en retournait : quand on lui avait appris que la porte ne fonctionnait plus que dans un sens, il avait demander d'essayer de faire venir des terriens, voir si pour eux cela fonctionnaient correctement. Il regrettait cette demande, car s'ils avaient vraiment fait venir des personnes ici ce n'était pas pour leur bien. Et cela l'inquiétait.

Suivit par ses pokémon et se dirigea vers la grotte. Encore une fois, il y avait de l'agitation... Il espérait ne pas arriver trop tard.

Quand il s'approcha il constata que des personnes avaient franchi la porte. Il s'agissait de membres de la base. Il eut un soulagement pendant quelques secondes, mais son stress revint rapidement. Est-ce que la porte fonctionnait de nouveau ? Ce n'était pas plaisant... Surtout s'il comptait partir. Il ne voulait pas savoir la porte entre de mauvaises mains. Il continua alors d'avancer et demanda rapidement des explications.  
Maladroitement, les hommes du chantier lui expliquèrent que les hommes qui revenaient étaient ceux à qui on avait dit de rester sur Terre. Pas de nouveaux hommes. Ils étaient tous en train de rentrer en urgence et ils ne savaient pas pourquoi. Arthur écarta ses collègues pour aller rejoindre ces personnes. On aurait dit qu'elles avaient couru de toute leur force. Pour le moment il en était arrivé trois et un quatrième franchissait le passage dans un éclat de lumière. Mais dans sa mémoire, il se souvenait qu'il s'agissait d'une équipe de six membres. Six personnes restée sur place.

Le scientifique se saisit du premier à portée pour le redresser et lui demander avec autorité :

"- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Pourquoi est-ce que vous rentrez ?**"

Le jeune homme qu'il tenait dut reprendre son souffle avant de lui répondre :

"- **C'est... Haa... C'est les autorités de l'autre monde. Haa. Ils ont ouvert une enquête et ont perquisitionné nos locaux au village.**

**\- Quoi ? ! Et qu'en est-il pour le passage ? !**

**\- Ils ne nous ont pas suivi jusque là... Nous... Haa. Nous quatre sommes les seuls à être parti sans être vu. On a du faire tout le chemin à pied et en courant.**"

Une enquête ? Pourquoi ? Leur fausse boutique tenait la route et respectait les lois du pays dans lequel elle se trouvait. Cela leur avait demandé un mal fou pour installer un tel bâtiment et récupérer la monnaie nécessaire pour débuter.

Puis le scientifique se frappa du plat de la main pour avoir eut une réflexion aussi idiote : la raison de cette enquête était évidente, il avait la réponse puisqu'il faisait parti des causes...

De l'autre côté du portail... Éloigné des montagnes des Pyrénées où se trouvait le passage... Dans un petit village à la frontière France-Espagne, devant une boutique spécialisé, se trouvait une journaliste, qui tournait pour le journal de la région, tandis que derrière elle la police encadrait les lieux pour pouvoir trouver des indices quant à son enquête.  
La femme tenait son micro devant la caméra et expliquait la situation :

"- **Nous nous trouvons actuellement devant le lieu supposé de la disparition. En effet c'est ici qu'a été aperçue pour la dernière fois la jeune fille, comme le prouve de nombreux témoignages. La police actuellement ne dispose d'aucun élément, hormis deux suspects arrêtés alors qu'ils tentaient de fuir.**"

Puis elle enchaîna sur les détails : elle racontait l'histoire d'une adolescente qui avait prit des vacances ici et qui le lendemain de son arrivée n'avait plus donné de nouvelle. Inquiets, et ne voyant pas la jeune fille rentrée après plus de deux semaines, les membre de la famille poussèrent le cri d'alarme et la recherche avait commencé.  
Grace au témoignage de l'aubergiste qui avait accueillit la jeune fille et aux enfants du village, on avait pu diminuer le cercle de recherche à ce magasin. Les deux hommes qui avaient été arrêtés n'avaient pas parlé jusque là. Et lorsque l'un d'eux c'était exprimé, les policiers n'avaient pas compris un seul mot de ce qu'il avait dit. On avait alors supposé, sans preuve, qu'il s'agissait d'homme de l'est. Des trafiquants.

Le reportage se termina sur l'image de la boutique et de son logo. Quelques jours et quelques coups de fils plus tard, on tint au courant l'entreprise dont le magasin affichait l'enseigne : Nintendo. Et la nouvelle se répandit dans ses bureaux comme une trainée de poudre. Il fallait faire appel à des avocats pour ignorer tout rapport quelconque dans cette affaire. Les suspects avaient usé de leur nom sans accord. Il fallait envoyé un représentant pour s'excuser de l'image qu'avait apporté cet évènement à toute la communauté.

Quand cela arriva aux oreilles aux bureaux de Game Freak, Satoshi Tajiri, ou plutôt Saji Totashi de son vrai nom, nota particulièrement le détail qu'il s'était dit par rapport aux deux individus arrêtés. Il réussit à avoir un extrait des interrogatoires.

Et personne ne sut pourquoi, mais aussitôt, il se proposa lui-même pour se rendre sur place.

* * *

**Résumé des personnages :**

**Arthur : **Un des scientifiques qui a transformé Lilly. Il est celui qui a remarqué qu'elle se plaisait dans sa nouvelle forme. Spécialisé en pokémon, il aide le groupe de Cobalt sur l'étude de la Terre, mais enquête sur des évènements passés.  
**Morthimer :** Un des scientifiques qui a transformé Lilly. Spécialement en médecine, il a aidé le groupe de Cobalt sur l'étude de la Terre. Meilleur ami d'Arthur dans ses recherches.  
**Molly : **Un des scientifiques qui a transformé Lilly. Spécialisée elle aussi en médecine, elle a aidé le groupe de Cobalt sur l'étude de la Terre. Elle aide Arthur et Mortimer dans ses recherches.

**Nikki : **Espion de la base, il est un des plus jeunes membres de l'organisation. Il possède un ursaring très puissant.**  
Bari : **Chef de la sécurité de la base. C'est un vétéran. Il a une dent spécialement contre Mortimer.**  
Cobalt : **Semble être le grand chef qui dirige le projet d'étude sur la Terre. Il est actuellement en train de rentrer après avoir rencontrer Giovanni.


	16. Chapitre 15 - Où cela nous mène

La tension est-elle à son comble ? Désolé, poster régulièrement c'est dur en ce moment. Mais ça va s'arranger ! J'aurais voulu poster ça hier mais je bossais ce matin. Au moins c'est un gros chapitre que vous aurez, le plus gros de tout ceux postés jusqu'à présent.

Et si on essayait de reprendre un rythme plus régulier plus tard ? C'est parti !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Clora et Auri rentraient, claudicantes, à la tanière. C'était Clora qui prenait la tête de la marche, elle avait les oreilles en arrières, la tête basse, maugréant en avançant. Son pas était rapide et on sentait que la tension n'avait pas diminué chez elle, alors qu'elle était pourtant la plus calme des deux évolitions.  
Elle ne revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il c'était passé.  
Elle s'était entêtée sur tout le trajet du retour : ce au quoi elle venait d'assister _n'était pas_ possible. Tout d'abord, elle se sentait trahie par le comportement que j'avais eut. J'étais arrivée il y a peu de temps dans la forêt et déjà je dérangeais l'ordre des lieux. Pas que Clora ait des préjugés sur les pokémons dressés, elle pensait au contraire faire de moi une bonne allié. Mais peut-être qu'elle ne s'y était pas prise de la bonne manière au vue de comment les évènements s'étaient produits. Ensuite l'attaque du ursaring. Des dresseurs, c'était vrai qu'il en passait de temps en temps par ici. Mais jamais aucun d'eux n'auraient eut l'idée de s'en prendre à la forêt toute entière. Et enfin, le fait que le haydaim les ait protégé elle et son amie. Ça, c'était ce qui était de trop pour elle.  
Certes, le pokémon ours les avait tous pris par surprise. Mais elles auraient pu très bien se défendre toutes seules, pensait-elle. Elles s'étaient toujours soutenues mutuellement et s'étaient sorties des mauvaises passes sans que personne ne les aide. Il fallait dire, se tenir éloigner du danger était leur stratégie de prédilection. D'ailleurs, si Auri n'avait pas réagi bêtement par la suite, en retournant sur leurs pas, elles s'en seraient sortis indemnes. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi son amie avait agi de la sorte. Elle tourna la tête vers elle, pour vérifier son expression.

Auri regardait le sol. Elle suivait bêtement la phyllali sans faire attention à ce qui les entourait. Elle était prise dans ses pensées et ce au quoi elle réfléchissait semblait lui prendre toute sa concentration. Clora secoua la tête mécontente. Qu'est-ce qui lui traversait l'esprit ? Déjà qu'elle n'aurait jamais chercher à défendre un herbivore, la voir dans cet état là n'était pas du tout normal. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui crier dessus pour lui remettre les idées en place, ou bien la laissé tranquille malgré sa colère. Elle opta pour la première solution, elle s'arrêta pour se retourner vers l'aquali et elle prit une grande inspiration, mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de vider son sac, une voix la coupa :

"- **Vous voilà !**" S'exclama Thane, le Grahyena.

Il accouru vers les deux pokémons en urgence. Il semblait les avoir attendu et une certaine inquiétude se lisait dans son regard. Avant même de laisser le temps à la phyllali de s'exprimer, il poursuivit :

"- **J'étais mort d'inquiétude. La forêt est sans dessus-dessous ! Je voulais m'assurer que vous n'aviez rien...**"

Et tandis qu'il disait ces mots son regard se posa sur ses deux amies et il constata avec horreur qu'elles étaient en piteuse état. Son poil se hérissa dans un sentiment d'angoisse : il était arrivé les prévenir trop tard. Clora le regarda avec une expression blasée. Elle en oublia même l'énervement qu'elle avait contre Auri.

"- **Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?** Demanda-t-il, soufflé.

\- **Tu n'es pas censé le savoir ?** Rétorqua Clora, au vu de comment il était arrivé.

\- **Avec la meute nous avons su que quelque chose détruisait tout sur son passage dans la forêt mais... Nous n'avions pas de détails...**

\- **Et bien moi je vais te l'apporter le détail : on a du suivre Lilly en douce pour pouvoir découvrir ce qu'elle tramait et il y a eut un ursaring et son dresseur qui sont venus tout ravager, nos gueules comprises. Au final on s'est fait défendre par un herbivore qui a fermé notre clapet et veut nous faire avaler ses salades !**

\- **Que-quoi ?**"

Le pokémon loup fut prit au dépourvu par tant d'informations qui, pour lui, ne faisaient aucun sens. De plus au fur et à mesure que la phyllali énonçait la liste de leurs ennuis, elle avançait vers lui le forçant à reculer, tellement l'aura qui émanait d'elle bouillonnait de rage.

"- **Il croit nous avoir avec ses histoires de **_**Moraugauche-machin**_** là.** Continua-t-elle. **Mais moi je l'ai à l'œil et je ne goberais rien de ce qu'il pourra nous dire ! Si ça se trouve c'est à cause de lui que ce dresseur est venu !**

**\- Morihogosha. **Corrigea Auri, à la plus grande surprise de son amie.

\- **Attendez, est-ce que vous pouvez reprendre du début ? **Fit le Grahyena. **Je ne vous suis pas là et puis vous avez l'air blessées ! Rentrons d'abord. Vous m'expliquerez ensuite.**

**\- C'est une histoire de coup fourré ! **Dit Clora, exaspéré. **Moi je te le dis.**"

Elle secoua la tête pour essayer de se reprendre et elle se rappela ensuite qui était en face d'elle. Avec un état soudainement beaucoup plus serein, elle se laissa tomber, truffe la première, dans l'épaisse fourrure de Thane. La tête à moitié enfouie, un grommellement étouffé et apaisé se fit entendre. Les deux autres se lancèrent un regard, peu sûr d'eux, attendant que le pokémon émerge après s'être requinqué avec une bonne énergie. Après quelques secondes de calme, la phyllali se redressa et reprit :

"- **Bon allons-y ! Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions que ça à faire.**"

Son ton restait sec, malgré sa tension qui venait de diminuer. Thane et Auri hochèrent nerveusement la tête et la suivirent jusqu'à la tanière. Le loup resta près d'elle, épaule contre épaule, pour lui fournir un appui. Avec un certain plaisir, elle fit mine plusieurs fois de trébucher sur ce qu'il y avait sur le sol pour pouvoir profiter de son contact. Il ne broncha pas. Même Auri ne dit rien, ce qui n'était pas pour la rassurer, car d'habitude celle-ci grognait chaque fois qu'elle se rapprochait de Thane.  
Une fois arrivés sur place, le grahyenna laissa les filles s'installer dans leur lit de feuilles, pour être à leurs aises. Elles en avaient grand besoin. Puis il demanda :

"- **Décrivez-moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé.**

**\- Pff ! **Fit Clora. **Ça t'intéresse uniquement pour ta meute et vous prévenir du danger. Ce n'est même pas pour nous que tu t'inquiètes. **

**\- Mais non ! **Gronda-t-il. **Je m'inquiète autant pour vous que pour le reste. Visiblement il ne semble pas y avoir qu'une histoire d'attaque dans tout ça. **

**\- Non, crois-moi. Tu vas même penser que c'est une histoire à dormir debout. **

**\- Alors explique-moi."**

Le pokémon fennec soupira. Son exaspération était forte en repensant pour une énième fois à tout ce qui s'était déroulé dans la matinée. Mais elle voyait bien que Thane se souciait vraiment et qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas être arrivé les prévenir à temps. Alors elle réfléchit par où commencer... Le point de départ était la chasse où nous avions été toutes ensembles. Mais avant cela j'avais disparu la veille on ne sait où.

"- **Hier nous n'avions pas vu Lilly de la journée**, commença-t-elle, **et lorsqu'elle est finalement rentrée elle était blessée. **

**\- Par l'ursaring ? **Questionna le loup.

\- **Shh ! Tais-toi. Non, elle nous a dit que c'était un haydaim qui l'avait attaqué. Nous étions parties chasser, beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude pour qu'elle nous raconte son histoire. Elle nous a dit qu'elle avait réussi à atterrir en plein milieu d'une harde de ces pokémons et que l'un d'eux s'était laissé tuer "volontairement". **

**\- Mais ça veut dire qu'elle était loin dans la forêt...**

**\- Ce n'est pas le plus important dans cette histoire ! Les problèmes de territoire on en parlera une prochaine fois d'accord ? Tout juste après nous avoir dit ça, Auri débusqua des nidorans. On s'apprêtait à s'élancer sur eux, quand tout à coup, madame hurla à la mort, prévenant ainsi de notre présence.**"

Thane était perplexe à l'écoute de ce récit. Beaucoup d'éléments étaient étranges, savoir que j'avais poussé un cri en plein milieu d'une chasse restait le plus surprenant. Mais le pauvre n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

"- **Tant bien que mal, **poursuivit Clora, **on est arrivé à mettre la main sur un petit qui n'avait pas eut le temps de courir avec tout le raffut qu'elle avait fait. Elle, elle est arrivée avec un adulte en gueule. Puis elle nous a sorti une histoire rocambolesque : elle aurait passé la nuit avec un haydaim qui lui aurait fait promettre de faire ça à chaque fois qu'elle chassait. **

**\- Quoi... ?**

**\- Mais ce n'est pas le plus incroyable ! Non, le pire c'est quand elle nous a annoncé que c'était pour maintenir une sorte de paix entre herbivores et carnivores !**

**\- Mais c'est... C'est insensé.**"

La loi du plus fort était le seul ordre que l'on pouvait trouvé dans la nature. Du moins si ce n'était pas cet ordre là c'était celui de la chaîne alimentaire. Et Thane voyait mal se lier d'amitié avec son repas ou bien entretenir un accord avec quelqu'un qui risquait de finir dans son estomac.

"- **Oui ça l'est. **Acquiesça Clora.** Quoi qu'il en soit on a préféré en rester là à ce moment. Nous étions trop en colère pour l'écouter ensuite. Mais je ne voulais pas en rester-là. Au vu de la vitesse à laquelle elle s'était mise en tête cette idée, j'étais persuadé qu'elle retournerait bien vite voir son "ami" après ce qu'il s'était passé. Et j'ai tapé dans le mille ! On l'a suivi en douce immédiatement et avec qui on la retrouve ?**"

Elle poursuivit son récit : elle expliqua qu'après leur arrivée, l'ursaring avait débarqué avec son dresseur et c'était mis à nous attaquer sans aucune raison. Mais que contre toute attente, Jismo les avait protégé. Elle donna les détails du combat, sous l'œil attentif de Thane qui prenait note. La phrase de la fin lui arracha un sourire malencontreux, car il admira secrètement comment le haydaim avait réussi à tourner la situation en sa faveur. Mais il cacha ce sourire bien vite pour éviter de fâcher Clora, qui heureusement n'eut pas le temps de le remarquer. Elle se tournait vers Auri pour lui demander confirmation sur les faits :

"- **Donc voilà, tu sais tout. Auri pourra te confirmer.**"

Mais celle-ci resta silencieuse à la demande. Elle leur tournait le dos et c'était à se demander si elle ne s'était pas endormie.

"- **Auri... ?** Insista Clora, abaissant une oreille.

\- **Hum ?**" Fit l'intéressée en relevant légèrement la tête

Elle ne s'était pas assoupie, elle pensait, encore. La phyllali fut persuadée cette fois-ci que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle fronça des sourcils et vint se placer en face de l'aquali pour la forcer à parler.

"- **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? **S'exclama-t-elle. **Même dans ce genre de situation tu n'agirais pas comme ça, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.**"

Elle planta son regard dans le sien et Auri eut une lueur de défiance, tandis qu'elle se murait dans son silence. Contrairement à son amie, elle ne voulait pas parler de ce sujet pour le moment, car elle non-plus ne revenait pas d'avoir été protéger par le Haydaim. C'était sa fierté qui avait été touché. Elle se sentait faible et honteuse d'avoir échouer là où un pokémon avait réussi. La tactique que j'avais mise en place lors du combat l'avait impressionné, de même que la synchronisation avec Jismo.  
Ne voulant pas à avoir à se justifier ni à Clora ni à Thane, elle se leva et partit, le poitrail dressé de manière méprisant. Personne ne la retint car il était évident qu'elle ne laisserait aucun d'eux la convaincre de rester, surtout lorsqu'ils ne savaient pas ce qui la travaillait. Clora resta inerte en la voyant partir, hébété par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle s'assit alors en levant les yeux aux ciel et conclu :

"- **C'est la pire - journée - de ma vie.**"

Thane lui lança un regard compatissant et se rapprocha d'elle pour lui offrir un câlin chaleureux. Il essaya de lui faire voir les choses du bon côté :

"- **Au moins, même si vous avez été légèrement blessée vous êtes toujours là. Et puis le fait qu'Auri s'en aille nous laisse du temps à nous.**"

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle ne résista pas à montrer le peu de joie que cela lui procurait, mais elle restait malgré tout soucieuse de ce qu'il se passait. Et pour le coup elle s'inquiétait plus pour son ami que par l'histoire de Morihogosha, car c'était le plus important à ses yeux au final.

"- **Est-ce que tu vas rester un peu ou bien est-ce que tu dois retourner rejoindre ta meute... ?" **Fit-elle doucement.

Il eut une petite moue et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, hélas il ne pouvait pas rester bien longtemps. Maintenant qu'il savait que Clora et Auri étaient hors de danger et que l'ursaring avait été battu, il devait prévenir sa meute et son Alpha de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Il s'apprêta à répondre mais cette fois-ci Clora le devança :

"- **Je pense que tu ferais mieux de partir en fait...**"

Elle avait la mine triste et sa fatigue fut soudainement beaucoup plus visible. Il était surpris par cette réplique. Tellement qu'il aurait pu s'en sentir vexé.

"- **Ce n'est pas contre toi... **Continua-t-elle faiblement. **Mais je pense que c'est mieux pour que Auri retrouve son calme et puis nous sommes éreintées. Tu repasseras nous voir plus tard.**"

En terminant sa phrase elle se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire timide. Son expression était le parfait reflet de ses sentiments. Elle était contente de revoir Thane et de passer du temps avec lui, mais le contexte faisait qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment en profiter comme à l'accoutumé. Le grahyena n'avait vraiment pas de quoi s'en sentir blessé. Il hocha alors la tête et vint déposer un coup de langue sur le front de la phyllali.

"- **Aucun problème mademoiselle. **Acquiesça-t-il. **Je vais retourner prévenir ma meute dans ce cas. Toi, si tu as le moindre soucis tu viens me chercher d'accord ?**"

Elle confirma aussi d'un geste de la tête. Ils se fixèrent et pendant quelques secondes puis Thane commença à rebrousser chemin vers son territoire. Mais avant de partir une question lui vint à l'esprit :

"- **Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, si jamais je croise Lilly ?**"

Devait-il me traiter toujours comme une alliée ou bien m'ignorer ? Clora haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas de réponse elle non plus. Au final, je n'avais pas vraiment fait quelque chose de mal, au contraire j'avais essayé de défendre tout le monde dans le combat. N'ayant plus rien à faire ici, il bondit vers la forêt et couru retrouver les siens.

Le trajet qu'il devait faire était similaire au mien quand je voulais retrouver Jismo, car le territoire des grahyenas côtoyait celui des haydaims. Mais il le parcourrait bien plus vite, il connaissait les lieux comme sa poche et faisait souvent le trajet pour aller voir Clora. De plus il était taillé pour la course.  
C'est pourquoi retrouver son groupe ne fut pas très long. Arrivé dans la partie dense de la forêt, il grimpa une colline plus haute que les autres et une fois à son sommet il put voir sa meute toute entière, rassemblée autour de leur chef.

Sungri.

Les membres du clan semblaient agités, la nouvelle du pokémon attaquant la forêt à divers endroits fut transmise comme une traînée de poudre. Ils s'étaient alors tous rassemblés pour se soutenir mutuellement et être plus forts. Les plus petits et les pus jeunes Grahyenas ou Medhyenas étaient placés aux centres. Les plus expérimentés formaient un cercle protecteur autour d'eux.  
L'alpha transmettait des ordres et des conseils aux siens afin de prévenir quelconque attaque. Il semblait aussi préparer un groupe d'éclaireurs dont il serait le dirigeant pour vérifier lui-même ce qu'il en était. Sa fourrure était plus claire que celles des autres, indiquant son âge et son expérience. Ce qui le démarquait grandement. Lorsque Thane comprit qu'il était sur le point de partir, il glissa rapidement sur la pente pour traverser l'assemblé et le prévenir de ce qu'il savait.

"- **Sungri !** S'écria-t-il. **Je suis de retour. J'en ai appris plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé. **"

Les autres le laissèrent passer, les oreilles attentives en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire. Sungri s'arrêta dans son mouvement et l'attendit patiemment tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle de sa course. Il s'approcha de manière à ce que son récit ne soit pas écouté par trop d'oreilles curieuses : bien que cela concernait tout le groupe, il ne tenait pas à ce que trop d'informations sur Auri et Clora soient connues par les autres. Car c'était une partie de sa vie privée d'une certaine manière. Seul le chef et ses proches connaissaient les raisons de ses absences régulières.

"- **Elles ont fait la rencontre de ce qui provoquait tout cela. **Poursuivit-il. **Je peux t'en faire une description.**"

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer qui étaient le "elles". Sungri hocha gravement la tête, l'autorisant à poursuivre, bien qu'il demanda d'abord :

"- **Vont-elles bien ?**"

Il connaissait l'étroit lien qui retenait Thane et ces évolitions. Si quelque chose n'allait pas de ce côté là, le grahyena lui-même n'irait pas bien. Et il se faisait du soucis pour sa meute peu importe l'ordre. Thane se contenta de répondre en hochant la tête avant de se centrer sur le plus important, tandis que les autres membres de la meute observaient dans un silence respectueux, malgré les questions qui leur brûlaient les lèvres :

"- **Un très vieil ursaring dressé. Lui et son dresseur sont venus dans la forêt et ce sont eux qui ont tout ravager sur leur passage.**"

C'était très concis, mais Thane réfléchissait encore à comment donner les détails du combat sans expliquer la présence d'un haydaim et cette incroyable histoire de Morihogosha. Même s'il lui était venu l'idée de poser la question à Sungri de quoi il s'agissait. Car il savait que le vieux loup avait assez d'expérience pour probablement connaître ce mot. Celui-ci nota le manque de détails, mais n'en dit mot, patient. Il répondit de sa voix granuleuse et grave :  
"- **Se défendait-il des autres pokémons sauvages ?**

**\- Non. **Répondit Thane. **C'est lui qui a agit le premier.**

**\- Alors l'éclair blanc a fait son office. Son attaque sur les hommes a obtenu réponse.**"

Thane et les autres redressèrent leurs oreilles avec surprise. L'éclair blanc avait un rapport avec ça ? Les pokémons se rappelaient comment celui-ci les avait rassemblé pour leur proposer une alliance. Mais beaucoup ne savaient pas de quoi il s'agissait exactement, car seuls certains élus avaient été choisi pour assister à cette réunion. Ils ne savaient donc pas exactement ce qu'avait fait l'éclair blanc, bien que leur chef leur ait apporté en partie la réponse. Celui-ci continua :

"- **Il nous faudra faire attention quand aux humains pendant une certaine période à présent. Arceus merci, nous avons refusé de collaborer avec lui. **"

Il tourna la tête vers Thane, l'incitant ainsi à lui donner d'autres informations. Celui-ci secoua la tête nerveusement de gauche à droite avant de reprendre le fil de la conversation :

"- **Euh... Mais pour cet ursaring nous ne craignons rien. Des pokémons ont réussi à le mettre à terre et son dresseur a fuit avec lui. La forêt peut être tranquille pour l'instant.**

**\- Pour l'instant.**" Confirma son Alpha qui restait toujours soucieux de la suite des évènements.

Il se tourna vers le groupe d'éclaireurs qu'il allait envoyé et décida de changer les ordres. Il forma deux groupes plus petits et leur demanda seulement de constater les zones et les dégats où Nikki était passé. Finalement il n'y prendrait pas part.

"-**Thane avec moi. **Finit-il par commander. **Les autres allez-y.**"

Le concerné déglutit, à la fois intimidé et honoré que son chef demande de le suivre. Mais il pensait aussi à se préparer à donner plus d'informations. Car il se doutait que c'était pour cette raison que le vieux loup demandait à lui seul de rester. Sungri s'éloigna du reste de la meute, Thane sur ses talons et commença à parler :

"- **Est-ce que se sont tes amis qui ont réussi à le mettre à terre ?**

**\- Oui. **Lui confirma son cadet. **Mais elles n'étaient pas seules, il y avait aussi une noctali qui les accompagne à présent. **

Il n'osait toujours pas lui expliquer pour le haydaim.

\- **Je me doute déjà de ce que vont trouver les autres grahyenas sur les endroits où ce dresseur a attaqué. **Souffla Sungri.** Je savais que ce n'était rien de bon que de participer au projet de l'éclair blanc. **

**\- Qu... Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire ?**

**\- Tu connais sa réputation, Thane. Il a une haine profonde envers tout ceux qui utilisent les pokémons. Il voulait détruire un complexe qu'il avait repéré dans la forêt.**

**\- Un complexe dans la forêt ?**

**\- Jamais croisé. Ce n'est visiblement pas de ce côté. Et je ne voulais pas me mêler à cette histoire. Risquer sa meute pour attaquer gratuitement les hommes est une très mauvaise idée.**"

Thane hocha vigoureusement la tête en accord avec son Alpha. C'était plus sage. Il nota aussi que celui-ci le mettait dans la confidence. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait réussi à gagner la confiance des siens et qu'il montait en grade aux yeux de Sungri. Mais c'était donnant-donnant.

"- **Comment est-ce que tes amies ont réussi à l'abattre ? **Insista Sungri, perplexe que d'aussi petits pokémons aient réussi à en battre un aussi gros et qui avait fait autant de dégâts.

\- **C'est... C'est complexe. **

Sungri le fixait. Attendant.

-**A-avant de m'exprimer là-dessus j'ai une question qui me taraude. **Balbutia Thane, gêné.

L'alpha lui donna l'autorisation de la poser.

\- **Est-ce que le mot "Morihogosha" te dit quelque chose Sungri ?**"

Le vieux grahyena se redressa, ses yeux d'ambres s'illuminèrent avec étonnement. Visiblement ce mot ne lui était pas inconnu et il en connaissait la signification.

"- **Thane, où as-tu entendu ce mot ?**"

Thane garda le silence, ne sachant pas s'il était bien de révéler tout à ce sujet. Mais il avait l'intuition profonde que la réaction de son chef de meute n'était pas mauvaise.

"- **Ce sont Auri et Clora qui m'en ont parlé. **Expliqua-t-il.** Visiblement au moment de l'attaque, ce sujet les animait avec la noctali qui les accompagnait. **

**\- Comment **_**elles**_** en ont entendu parler ?**

**\- Et bien, il semble que Lilly, la troisième du groupe, ait rencontré un haydaim. Et il les a toutes aidées au moment de l'affrontement de l'ursaring. **

**\- Qui est cette Lilly ? C'est la première fois dont tu en fais mention. **

**\- Un ancien pokémon dressé qui c'est enfuit dans la forêt. Clora et Auri l'ont accueillit. **"

Il décrivit aussi le fait que j'étais beaucoup plus grande que la normal le voudrait. Et qu'il était en quelque sorte mon professeur pour apprendre à me défendre. Mais il expliqua aussi qu'il avait été surpris, car selon le récit de Clora, j'avais usé d'une très bonne tactique pour que nous réussissions à mettre K.O l'ursaring de Nikki. Et vu que je ne savais pas me battre moi-même cela le surprenait.

"- **Les pokémons dressés ont parfois un lien étrange avec les hommes. **Affirma simplement Sungri. **Ils apprennent des choses différentes de nous... Est-ce que tu sais qui était le haydaim qui les a aidé ?**

**\- Non mais... Dit moi Sungri, s'il te plait, dis moi qu'est-ce que c'est "Morihogosha".**"

Le vieux loup fit quelques pas un peu plus loin de la meute et son regard semblait fouillé ses propres souvenirs.

"- **Hum. **Murmura-t-il. **Ce mot remonte d'il y a une très lointaine époque. Littéralement traduit cela désigne le gardien de la forêt.**

**\- Le gardien de la forêt ?**

**\- Oui. Mais il ne faut pas s'y méprendre. C'est une paire qui forme ce gardien.**

**\- Tu sembles bien connaître ce mot, pourtant personne d'autre ne m'en avait parlé avant. **

**\- Seuls les chefs de meutes et de hardes s'en souviennent. Car c'est une des histoires qui nous est transmise au moment où nous prenons notre place. Et encore... Ce mot se perd aujourd'hui, car il n'a plus lieu. **

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ! **Ne put s'empêcher de répéter une énième fois Thane, impatient comme un louveteau, cela fit sourire Sungri.

\- **Deux pokémons, un chasseur et sa proie, qui s'allient pour protéger la forêt.**"

Tout comme à la première explication qui lui avait été donné par Clora, cela ne faisait toujours pas de sens aux yeux du grahyena. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que la nature voulait.

"- **Il y a une époque où nous étions tous vulnérables les uns et les autres et où certaines règles n'étaient pas encore mises en place, notamment avec les humains. **Expliqua le vieux loup.

**\- Quand nous étions tous proches ?**

**\- Oui. Bien que proches n'est pas le mot... C'était une période très sombre pour tout le monde, un véritable massacre. Alors, dans certaines forêts des pokémons prirent la décision de s'allier pour se défendre. Cela consistait ainsi :  
Les chasseurs prévenaient quand ils chassaient, laissant une chance aux proies. En échange, les proies laissaient les chasseurs aller librement sur leur territoire quand ils ne chassaient pas. Et pour les deux côtés, quand un danger commun venait les menacer, ils fusionnaient leurs forces pour survivre. Cela a permit à tout les pokémons de se mouvoir librement. **"

Sungri se tut un instant. Pensif. Thane ne pouvait avoir aucune idée de cette sombre période, car lui-même ne l'avait pas connu, cela remontait à bons nombres de générations.

"- **Que cela est étrange que ce mot réapparaisse en cette période. **Conclua-t-il finalement.

\- **Mais comment peut-on garder un équilibre pareil avec notre nature ? **Questionna Thane.

\- **Parce que survivre demande parfois des compromis. Mais, il est a noté que ce n'est pas pour rien qu'aujourd'hui cela n'existe plus. **

**\- Certains en ont profité ?**

**\- Oui et cela a mit fin à tout cela. Mais je pense en réalité que nous aurions bien besoin que cela puisse continuer.**"

Le jeune grahyenna eut un mouvement de recul. Même Sungri arrivait à y croire ? Comment c'était possible ? L'alpha remarqua sa réaction et sourit de plus belle. Il eut même un certain rire.

"- **Regarde-nous, ou tout autre pokémon. Nous ne faisons confiance à aucune personne d'une autre espèce. Personne ne dort paisiblement dans la forêt sans être en proie à la peur de se faire tuer dans son sommeil.**

**\- Mais c'est ainsi que vont les choses. Nous devons bien nous nourrir.**"

Sungri ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il répugnait ce principe trop simple.

"- **Bas instincts de bêtes. **Proclama-t-il. **Humains et pokémons sont allés bien au-delà de ça aujourd'hui. Nous sommes dotés d'intelligence mais nous ne savons pas en faire usage correctement. Cette vieille coutume de Morihogosha ne nous interdisait pas de tuer. Elle nous disait de le faire dans les règles.**"

Thane s'aplatit sur le sol. La remarque de son chef rabaissait ses valeurs comme si ces principes étaient une faute qui le ramenait à l'état primaire. Il en eut honte, jamais il n'avait pensé dans ce sens, bien qu'il croyait dur comme fer que son avis n'était pas entièrement faussé.

"- **Apprends à dissocier la chaîne alimentaire de la manière dont tu tues. **Gronda Sungri. **C'est là qu'est toute la différence.**"

Le pauvre grahyenna n'osa pas se relever ni dire un mot. Il regardait Sungri avec un regard demandant clémence. Il accepterait volontiers d'admettre qu'il se trompait, pour le peu qu'on lui apprenne ce qui était juste. Mais le vieux loup ne se fit pas moins dur. C'était ainsi qu'on enseignait le mieux. Il fallait faire comprendre où était l'erreur dans cette manière de penser.

"- **Qui est Morihogosha dans le groupe ? **Finit pas questionner l'Alpha.

\- **Pardon... ?**

**\- C'est cette Lilly c'est bien ça ?**"

Facile à déduire puisque c'était elle qui avait rencontré le haydaim. Mais Thane ne voyait pas l'utilité de cette question. Ce qui suivit continua alors de le surprendre.

"- **J'aimerais pouvoir la rencontrer. Et j'ai aussi quelque chose à te demander... Il est probable que tout comme moi, le seul qui sache l'histoire de Morihogosha chez les haydaims soit le chef de la harde. Je veux que tu ailles le rencontrer.**

**\- Que-quoi ? ! Mais, je vais me faire attaquer si j'approche ! **

**\- S'il est le deuxième gardien il n'en fera rien. Tu n'auras qu'à signaler ta présence. Autrement tu n'auras aucun mal à courir. **

**\- Mais pourquoi irais-je le voir ? **

**\- Pour que tu apprennes et que tu te rendes comptes par toi-même.**"

Les deux pokémons se fixèrent dans les yeux, l'un avec une expression froide et sérieuse, l'autre avec des yeux qui posaient bons nombres de questions.

"- **Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? **Répéta encore une fois Thane. **Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir Sungri. Ni pourquoi si soudainement. **"

Son chef d'habitude aussi patient enclenchait les choses bien rapidement. Cela le perturbait et il se demandait si agir ainsi n'était pas au contraire mauvais pour la communauté. Sungri acquiesça, légitimant tout à fait la remarque. Il expliqua calmement :

"**\- Depuis que l'éclair blanc nous a réuni, cette idée me travaille. Lui a réussi à nous rassembler, peu importe les espèces. Alors dès que tu as employé le mot de Morihogosha, ma volonté d'aller dans ce sens c'est amplifiée. **

**\- Que tu veuilles le faire je le comprends. Mais pourquoi aussi rapidement ?**"

Le grahyena remarqua aussi autre chose. Il parlait à son _Alpha_ et pourtant celui-ci le laissait protester sur ses ordres et chercher à comprendre les raisons qui le poussaient à agir de la sorte. Cette soudaine liberté était très étrange. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point son chef lui faisait confiance, surtout en lui demandant d'aller voir le chef des haydaims. En réalité, Sungri appréciait beaucoup le fait qu'il réfléchissait, qu'il essayait de comprendre tous ces évènements avant de se faire son propre avis.

"- **L'attaque de l'éclair blanc a retourné des hommes contre nous. **Se justifia le vieux loup.** Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font ici dans notre forêt. Mais m'est idée qu'ils répondront encore à leur défaite, même s'ils ont été les premiers à attaquer. Et ton histoire du combat avec l'ursaring m'a fait comprendre que c'est déjà en route. Alors autant saisir le ninjask en vol.**"

Cela faisait sens. Il sentait un danger venir et il valait mieux se faire des alliés. De plus Thane intégrait petit à petit que cela pouvait augmenter leur confort de vie que de se mettre d'accord avec les herbivores et tout autres pokémons. Il arrêta son interrogatoire et se tint prêt à écouter les directives de son chef, qui sentit immédiatement son changement de mentalité.

"- **Je te fais confiance quand tu le rencontreras. **Dis celui-ci. **Tu as les mêmes priorités que moi et tu sauras quelle question poser. N'en dit rien à personne surtout, pas avant que j'en parle moi-même, il n'y a rien de pire que l'effet de surprise.**"

Le grahyena obéit. Et il se détendit quelque peu. Il afficha un visage plus serein envers Sungri, le remerciant de sa patience et de sa confiance. Puis il se lança vers le territoire des haydaims.

* * *

Je me secouais dans tous les sens pour retirer l'eau de ma fourrure. Jismo m'avait amener à un endroit où me nettoyer. C'était effectivement l'endroit où le ruisseau était le plus fort, mais cela restait malgré tout un ruisseau. J'admirais le cadre : l'eau zigzaguait entre de nombreux rochers tous couvert d'une épaisse mousse très confortable, bien qu'humide. L'eau perlait partout comme de petites étoiles.  
Je me secouais encore de plus belle, n'étant pas habituée à cet état de "mouillée" partout. Je me sentais comme nue. J'avais réussi à passer cette étape une fois dans la nature, mais me retrouver en train de me laver dehors, tout ouvert, surtout en compagnie d'un autre pokémon, ça restait perturbant. N'importe qui aurait ressenti de la gêne. Jismo, qui était malgré tout beaucoup plus grand que moi, même si ma tête lui arrivait presque au garrot - avec mes oreilles - mettait beaucoup plus de temps a lustrer son poil. Surtout armé de ses grands bois. Quant à Colmillo, lui s'était contenté d'un "plouf" puis était ressortit de l'eau aussi sec.  
Mes muscles restaient douloureux. Sans parler des endroits où j'avais reçu des coups. Je me demandais encore comment je n'avais pas fini éventrée.

Quand tout le monde fut prêt, le haydaim nous guida au travers de la forêt vers un lieu que j'ignorais encore. Bien qu'il me semblait quelque peu familier, car proche de celui de l'endroit où se trouvait sa harde lorsque nous avions scellé le pacte. Bien que je trouvais que là où nous étions actuellement était bien plus joli. La présence du ruisseau embellissait les plantes qui s'étendait à perte de vue, recouvrant tout de marron, de vert et de bleu. À un certain moment, nous arrivâmes à un endroit beaucoup plus plat, qui formait une sorte de clairière souterraine si on considérait les arbres comme une plafond. Jismo se tourna alors vers moi.

"- **Attend moi ici. **S'adressa-t-il directement à moi. **Malheureusement tu n'es pas habilitée à aller plus loin. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.**"

Confiante, je m'assis et l'observais s'éloigner vers cet endroit. Et il se mit à appeler les siens d'un cri de cerf. Mais contrairement au premier que j'avais pu entendre de lui, celui-ci semblait beaucoup plus mélodieux, doux, apaisant. Et d'autres y répondaient.  
Sortant de nulle part, d'autres grands haydaims apparurent. Ils se rassemblèrent autour de Jismo. Et tous, lui comprit, chantaient de ce cri mélodieux. Ils allèrent au centre de la clairière, et comme entremêlèrent leur bois. J'eus même l'impression que certaines branches poussaient pour rejoindre d'autres. Toute l'ambiance du lieu avait changé sous cette impressionnante chorale. De la lumière réussie mystérieusement à percer les feuilles et des sortes de lucioles sortirent voler autour d'eux. Plissant des yeux pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, je me rendais compte que les autres haydaims présents étaient beaucoup plus vieux que ne l'était Jismo. Et aussi de l'utilité de tout cet ensemble.  
Je constatais en effet que les plaies les plus ouvertes du pokémon se refermaient doucement. Ils l'aidaient à se soigner. Encore une fois j'étais impressionnée par ce pouvoir de guérison. Silencieuse, je me laissais alors hypnotisée par le spectacle que cela m'offrait.

Après un long moment de chant et de danse, les haydaims finirent par se séparer et à repartir vers les chemins d'où ils étaient apparus. Jismo me rejoignit moi et Colmillo. Il observa mon expression quant à ce que je venais de voir. Cela lui décrocha un sourire. Il me dit alors de sa voix noble :

"- **Tu as bien des choses à découvrir de la forêt. Peut-être même des choses plus belles que celle-ci.**"

J'hochais vigoureusement la tête, comme si l'impatience me prenait de les découvrir. Cela serait probablement une partie de ma nouvelle vie que je ne regretterais pas. De plus j'aimais profondément la montagne. Content que sa remarque m'ait fait plaisir, nous repartîmes vers des lieux plus communs.

"- **Commençons donc. **Proposa Jismo, en observant que Colmillo piquait du nez après tout ces évènements. **C'est un bon début, excellent même. Je dois te l'avouer, je ne pensais pas que tu irais aussi vite.**"

Je rougis sous ma fourrure tant je sentais que c'était un compliment. Enfin une vraie bonne chose qui m'arrivait.

"- **Et bien... **Tentais-je.** Je me voyais mal agir autrement après notre accord. Je me serais senti mal de tuer un pokémon par surprise.**"

J'abaissais la tête en repensant à tout ça. Mais au lieu de la crainte que je ressentais usuellement quand à l'idée de chasser, je me sentais fière de l'avoir fait dans les règles.

"- **Tu sembles beaucoup mieux l'accepter.**"Nota-t-il avec succès.

Je relevais brusquement les yeux vers lui en me demandant si c'était une mauvaise chose, mais il ne semblait pas mal le prendre.

"- **Non, c'est bien comme ça. **Dit-il. **Je ne peux pas te demander d'arrêter. Tu n'y survivrais pas.**"

Je pensais lui répondre un "La nature est parfois mal faite." mais au contraire, la nature n'était qu'équilibre. C'était comme ça que ça devait se passer. Je me demandais d'ailleurs d'où m'était venue l'envie de sortir cette phrase. Peut-être que je trouvais gênant que mon statut de carnivore me tienne éloigner de lui.

"- **Quelle est l'étape suivante ?** Demandais-je à la place.

\- **Difficile à dire. **Avoua-t-il. **C'est déjà beaucoup vraiment. La meilleure chose à faire maintenant, c'est que cette histoire se répande et que les autres pokémons voient que nous sommes bienveillants. **

**\- Comment puis-je aider les autres pokémons sans leur faire peur ? **

**\- Vit comme si ce que tu es ne changeais rien.**"

Techniquement c'était la manière de vivre que j'avais déjà avant. Ne pas me faire de soucis sur ce que pensaient les autres. Ce n'était pas ce genre de chose qui m'avait poussé à partir de mon monde. Mais je devais avouer que devant les circonstances actuelles ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil. C'était comme si un renard se baladait tranquillement au milieu d'un poulailler. On ne pouvait pas empêcher les poules d'avoir peur.

"- **Je vais essayer, **répondis-je, **Mais je doute que cela fonctionne de cette manière.**

**\- Je le sais bien. Mais pour que les choses changent il faut créer de nouvelles habitudes. **

**\- La nidorina était une bonne chose au final. Même si je suis peinée pour son nid et le fait qu'elle ait été blessée.**

**\- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle je suis sûre qu'elle s'en sortira. Colmillo s'en est très bien sorti aussi. Il est impressionnant de voir à quel point il est débrouillard malgré son très jeune âge. **"

Un silence nous confirma que celui-ci était totalement endormit. Nous l'apprécions, mais ses bavardages étaient épuisants. Nous pûmes donc en profiter pour mettre à plat ce que nous pouvions faire réellement de plus. Mais il n'y avait pas tant de chose que cela. Jismo _m'encourageait _à chasser de manière régulière, ainsi les membres de la forêt s'habitueraient à mon appel avant que je n'agisse. Il m'invitait aussi à venir le voir parmi sa harde. Si les grands herbivores s'habituaient à ma présence, les petits leur emboîteront probablement le pas. De cette manière déjà pas mal de choses pourraient bouger. Mais je n'étais pas entièrement rassurée. Et je me demandais ce que lui devrait faire et ce que je pouvais lui conseiller, car je n'étais pas la seule à devoir agir.  
Il m'expliquait que de rester à mes côtés prouverait ma bonne foi, notamment le fait qu'il me laisse aussi être parmi les siens. Et il promettait de son côté de ne pas attaquer les prédateurs qui s'approcheraient, comme il avait fait pour moi lorsque nous nous étions "rencontrés". Il ne le ferait qu'en légitime défense. Car il risquait d'y avoir toujours au début certains pokémons qui ne respecteraient pas cette règle. Faute de la connaître ou bien de s'y plier.

Nous avions fini de nous mettre d'accord là-dessus qu'il commença à vouloir discuter normalement. À apprendre à mieux me connaître.

"- **Nous allons beaucoup être ensemble pour agir. **M'expliquait-il. **Ce serait plus agréable pour nous deux.**"

Il m'adressa un sourire amical pour m'encourager, car je me sentais plus intimidée encore que lorsque nous avions parlé la première fois, après avoir été inconsciente. Je me demandais bien ce que je pouvais lui raconter de mon côté. Alors je préférais le faire se focaliser sur lui d'abord :

"- **Je m'excuse de si ça remue quelques mauvais souvenirs... Mais qui était vraiment la haydaim que j'ai tué cette nuit là ? Je me suis toujours demandée car, elle avait l'air proche de toi.**"

Il hocha gravement la tête, faisant un effort considérable pour ne pas montrer sa peine, mais il me répondit malgré tout :

"- **Elle était ma préceptrice. C'est elle qui s'est occupé de moi quand mes parents sont morts. Ses connaissances étaient incroyables. Tu sais déjà qu'elle était une des seules à se souvenir de ce qu'était Morihogosha.**"

J'acquiesçais, compatissante à son sentiment en apprenant qu'il avait perdu un jour ses parents. Je comprenais ce qu'on pouvait ressentir dans ce genre de situation. J'espérais alors faire honneur à la mémoire de cette haydaim avec ce nouveau rôle.

"- **Et toi ? **Enchaina-t-il. **De nos précédentes conversations j'ai pu comprendre que tu n'étais pas sauvage autrefois. D'où peut-être ta difficulté à retrouver ta nature. Comment était-ce ? La ville ? Les hommes ? **"

Voilà qui était mettre les pieds, ou plutôt les pattes dans le plat. Il fallait que je m'y attende. Je me rappelais vaguement ce que j'avais sorti à Auri et à Clora. Mais peut-être que je n'avais pas besoin de mentir pour répondre, tant que cela restait logique pour lui. De plus cela me permettrait de m'en souvenir plus rapidement.

"- **C'était... Une vraie fourmilière.**"

Première phrase et déjà je le voyais me regarder avec des yeux interrogateurs. Je réalisais alors la bourde que je venais de faire. Les fourmis dans le monde pokémon, ça n'existait pas, ou bien cela avait un autre nom. Je me corrigeais avec hâte :

"- **Ruche ! Ruche ! C'était une véritable ruche ! **

**\- Certains mots doivent probablement provenir de la vie que tu avais avant.**"Répondit-il, cherchant à élucider ce mystère seul.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

"- **Oui. **Affirmais-je. **Des mots typiquement humains, pardon. Donc c'était une véritable ruche et je ne voyais pas le temps passer. Tout allait si vite...**"

Il garda respectueusement le silence en m'écoutant.

"- **Je ne savais pas sur quel pi-pattes danser. Et le temps que je fasse quoi que se soit il se passait trois autres choses. C'était horrible le sentiment d'impuissance que cela pouvait apporter.**"

Je remuais un peu des babines. Il ne fallait pas que j'étale de trop ma vie privée. Même si les circonstances faisaient que cela pouvait correspondre à ce qui m'avait pousser à fuir ce dresseur qui n'avait jamais existé. Cela justifiait mon départ.

"- **Tes expressions sont très imagées, **avoua Jismo,** jamais je n'en avais entendu de telles auparavant.**"

Même ce simple début de phrase l'avait perturbé. Comment ça ? Alors on ne voyait pas souvent les pokémons danser ? Pensais-je amusée. Mais j'appréciais d'autre part le fait qu'il cherchait à me faire penser à autre chose qu'à des souvenirs déplaisants. Je tentais alors une autre approche :

"- **Peut-être que tu veux que je t'explique celle de la patte blanche. Elle vient d'un conte pour enfant. **

**\- Je veux bien. **

**\- Il était une fois trois petits... Wouatouats dont leur maman partait... Chercher de l'herbe fraiche. "Surtout n'ouvrez pas au grand vilain Grahyenna." Conseilla-t-elle...**"

Trouver des remplaçants qui correspondaient aux personnages de l'histoire était plutôt amusant pour moi en réalité. Je faisais souvent quelques petites pauses pour essayer de trouver ce qui était le plus logique mais cela passait. Jismo fut beaucoup amusé par ce conte. Il en comprenait les aspects instructifs et fut très surpris de voir que c'était un carnivore qui le connaissait.

"- **Peut-être que je le raconterai aux petits vivaldaims. **Dit-il. **Même si techniquement elle n'aura plus lieu d'être à l'avenir. Je l'espère. Merci de l'avoir partager.  
\- À tout moment !** M'exclamais-je, contente de mon petit effet.

\- **Je me demandais, toi aussi tu dois bien avoir des proches. Tu ne te soucis pas trop pour eux ? Ne risquent-ils pas de te manquer maintenant que tu t'es installée ici ?**"

Pour le coup, c'était une question qui me frappait en plein cœur. Et je me mis à culpabiliser. J'essayais d'imaginer la réaction de mon entourage après ma disparition : ils partiraient probablement à ma recherche et seraient terriblement blessée de mon absence...

"- **Je n'avais personne. **Mentis-je. **Rien ne pouvait m'aider et de toute façon j'étais malheureuse.**"

Le grand cerf tourna légèrement ses oreilles en arrière. Ma voix avait tremblé légèrement face à cette idée qui m'avait ébranlée toute entière. Et mon "de toute façon" m'avait trahi. Il chercha à savoir ce qui me tourmentait :

"- **Il est souvent difficile de voir les êtres qui peuvent nous aider quand tout va mal. **Dit-il. **Mais il faut que ce soit particulièrement fort pour nous pousser à partir...**"

Je lui tournis le dos, tendue de la tête à la queue, fixant le sol en cherchant une réponse. Ma seule solution avait été de prendre un peu d'air frais dans ce petit village proche de l'Espagne. Et le destin m'avait guidé ailleurs ensuite. Au fond de moi je le savais, j'avais fuit. Mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Gênée, perturbée, je commençais à m'éloigner machinalement pour me mettre à l'abri.

"- **Je... Je suis désolée Jismo. **Murmurais-je. **Je suis éreintée et je ne peux pas me soigner comme tu le fais. Je vais aller me reprendre des forces.**"

Et je m'en suis allée.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour où je ne regardais même pas où j'allais, un certain grahyena m'aperçut au loin. Mais il se tint silencieux dès qu'il me vit, voyant que je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Je n'avais pas Colmillo avec moi, je l'avais laissé pour le coup avec Jismo sans m'en rendre compte. Thane me laissa filer, voyant bien que j'étais en train de revenir vers la tanière. Il se dit que vu que le jour avait bien défilé je m'en retournais simplement me reposer. Mais il savait à présent pourquoi j'étais dans cette partie de la forêt et ça annonçait une bonne nouvelle pour lui qui était en mission particulière.

Il allait pouvoir retrouver le haydaim plus facilement.

Une fois que je fus éloignée, il revint sur mes pas et renifla le sol pour faire le trajet inverse que celui que je faisais. Dès qu'il sentit qu'une autre odeur s'y mêla, il s'arrêta, tapis sur le sol en position de garde. Il prit son souffle. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. C'était la première fois qu'il allait approcher un haydaim sans vouloir lui faire de mal. Et il appréhendait comment cela allait se passer. Il se rappela alors les paroles de son Alpha qui lui avait demandé de signaler sa présence pour ne prendre personne par surprise.  
Il hésita quelques instant, mais il finit par pousser un long hurlement. Mais il tenta tant bien que mal de le faire résonner le moins possible. Il ne voulait pas non plus attirer l'attention de la forêt toute entière. Lorsque Jismo qui se tenait effectivement non loin de là sursauta immédiatement dès que le cri lui parvint. Lui aussi se trouva dans l'indécision de ce qu'il devait faire. Car à son tour il allait devoir agir selon son rôle. Mais il n'était pas sûr, car normalement un cri pareil devait lui annoncer la chasse. Alors il devait se préparer à une attaque. Mais pour le moment personne, hormis les evolitons et les siens, ne connaissait cette règle. Cela devait être autre chose.

Alors quand Thane lui apparut finalement, machinalement il abaissa les bois pour se protéger. Le Grahyena eut un mouvement de recul et fit tout pour contrôler son instinct et ne pas paraître menaçant.

"- **Je viens en paix Haydaim... **Tenta-t-il, ses paroles rappelant à Jismo celles qu'il avait prononcé à Lilly la première fois. **Je cherche un de tes semblables et il est possible que cela soit toi...**

**\- Possible ? **Répondit Jismo, intimidant. **Pas d'ambiguïté, grahyena. Peu importe à quel haydaim tu dois t'adresser cela passera forcément par moi !**

**\- Tu es donc vraiment leur chef... ?**"

Cela confirmait ce que pensait Sungri. Seul un chef se serait rappelé de Morihogosha. Jismo, quant à lui, leva un sourcil à cette question rhétorique. Le pokémon ne semblait pas vouloir l'attaquer. Alors il accepta de l'écouter et releva la tête.

"- **Oui c'est moi. **Confirma-t-il. **Que me veux-tu ?**"

Thane eut l'air un peu perplexe pendant quelques secondes mais effaça rapidement cette expression de son visage. Il s'assit, comme au garde à vous et se mit à parler comme s'il délivrait un message officiel :

"- **Je viens de la part de Sungri, mon Alpha. Nous avons entendu une étrange histoire qui est en train de se réaliser et je suis venu moi-même voir ce qu'il en était.**"

Cela se pouvait-il ? Se questionna Jismo. Est-ce que les évènements pouvaient s'enclencher aussi rapidement ?

"- **Et quelle est cette histoire ?** Osa-t-il demander.

\- **De ce qu'on appelle Morihogosha.**"Dit Thane.

Donc c'était vraiment bien de ça ce dont il s'agissait. Mais comment diable est-ce que cela avait pu se faire entendre jusqu'à la meute qui côtoyait la harde de Jismo ?

"- **Comment est-ce que cela est parvenu aux oreilles des grahyenas ? **Demanda le cerf comme un ordre.

\- **Je côtoies les amies de Lilly. **Répondit-il simplement. **Et ce sont elles-mêmes qui m'ont raconté ce qu'il c'est passé avec l'ursaring.**"

Malgré le fait que tout les deux tentait d'être amical, il restait une certaine tension. Surtout du côté de Thane. Mais il se rendait compte d'une chose en se remémorant le récit qui lui avait été fait :

"- **Je crois que je dois vous remercier. **Fit-il.

\- **Me remercier ?**

**\- Vous avez protégé la vie de mes amies. Elles comptent beaucoup pour moi.**"

Cet acte de reconnaissance suffit à éteindre tout animosité. Car Thane avait su reconnaître la valeur de Jismo, ce qui rendait compte de sa noblesse d'âme. Le haydaim abaissa sa garde, car il savait à présent qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, surtout s'il savait lui même le détail du combat avec l'ursaring. Il inclina la tête pour lui signifier que cette reconnaissance était la bienvenue. Ce qui invitait le loup à poursuivre :

"- **J'ai beaucoup de questions. Cela m'intrigue moi-même beaucoup et me semble très difficile à réaliser... Mais la première c'est : pourquoi Lilly ? Surtout qu'avant elle était un pokémon dressé.**"

Au fond de lui, Jismo était content de pouvoir expliquer les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à me choisir moi, au lieu de tant d'autres. Il ne l'avait confié à personnes jusqu'à présent, hormis la concernée. Il allait satisfaire cette curiosité et commencer à enseigner tout ce qu'impliquait le "gardien de la forêt" quand il tiqua soudainement.

Pokémon dressé... Il n'avait jamais fait attention à ce détail. Et pourtant il y avait quelque chose qui ne correspondait pas avec les évènements : il se rappelait que lors du combat, je n'avais pas compris ce que disait le dresseur à son pokémon. Pourtant, au fil du temps, un pokémon dressé apprenait le langage des humains et le comprenait. Mais ça n'avait pas été mon cas...

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

* * *

Auri marchait sans arrêt dans la forêt. Elle cherchait une solution pour qu'elle se sente moins impuissante... Moins faible. Elle ignorait toute les courbatures et les plaies qui lui rongeaient le corps. Elle ignorait la fatigue qui lui brûlait les yeux, ses pattes lourdes à soulever. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une dette envers Jismo et ça elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'en défaire, elle était fière. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus pour rendre sa dette devoir s'abaisser à son petit jeu. Bien qu'elle avait des doutes sur le fait que Jismo soit malveillant au vu des risques qu'il avait pris pour toutes nous protéger. C'était l'opposé de ce que quelqu'un voulant faire du mal ferait. Elle était prise dans sa réflexion, maudissant le dresseur qui s'était ramené. S'il n'avait pas été là, elle et Clora aurait mis les choses au clair avec Lilly. Sans combat, sans dette. Malheureusement Nikki avait bien été là et les marques qu'il avait laissées étaient profondes.  
Maudit dresseur... Si seulement elle savait d'où celui-ci venait, elle l'aurait suivi pour lui arracher la peau des fesses et la lui faire avaler ! On ne s'approche pas d'Auri et de son amie sans en payer les conséquences.  
Avançant toujours à un rythme effréné, elle se dirigeait vers la partie opposée à celle qu'elle connaissait. Au moins personne ne viendrait la chercher ici et elle serait tranquille. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle se disait avant de se faire bousculer avec fracas par un pokémon oiseau qui la renversa violemment au sol.

"- **HEY !**" Hurla-t-elle de colère.

Mais le pokémon, qui était un rapasdepic ne fit même pas attention à elle et continua son chemin. Alors ça ! Il en était hors de question, elle avait eut assez d'ennuis comme ça, il fallait que quelqu'un paye !

Puisant dans ses dernières forces elle partit à sa poursuite et se jura de lui tordre le cou. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle le suivait, elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas un pokémon normal : sur son dos était posée une arakdo qui lui indiquait un chemin particulier à prendre. Depuis quand les oiseaux et les insectes faisaient bon ménage ? Était-ce encore des pokémons dressés, ou bien d'autres pokémons influencés par l'haydaim ? Elle décida de se faire discrète, surtout quand elle comprit que l'oiseau cherchait à se faire furtif.

Ce qui n'était pas très réussi... Vu comment il l'avait percuté.

Mais celui-ci la guida jusqu'à un endroit particulier où il se tint à l'écart, se cachant dans les hautes herbes et les arbres. L'aquali remarqua un étrange objet autour de son cou. C'était métallique, mais elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Mais le plus impressionnant pour elle fut de découvrir autre chose...

Dans un creux de la montagne, se rattachant à un de ses sommets : la base de Cobalt Friist perçait la terre de toute sa longueur. Des hommes y étaient affairés et elle put d'ailleurs en voir un en particulier, en blouse blanche, qui sortait par un des murs percés de ce qui semblait être une forteresse au yeux de l'aquali. Curieusement, il se tourna dans leur direction. Pokéball en main...

* * *

**Résumé des personnages : **

**\- Lilly : **Héroine de l'histoire, elle a été transformée en noctali par des scientifiques provenant du monde pokémon. Elle a apprit à survivre dans la nature sauvage et est devenue Morihogosha. Gardienne de la forêt.

**\- Jismo : **Grand Haydaim, chef de harde. Il a suivi Lilly pour lui proposer de devenir Morihogosha : gardien de la forêt.

**\- Colmillo : **Petit rattata qui a survécu à l'attaque de Clora et Auri grâce à l'intervention de Lilly. Il vit maintenant avec elle.

**\- Auri : **Aquali qui a aidé Lilly lorsqu'elle est arrivée dans la forêt.

**\- Clora : **Phyllali qui a aidé Lilly lorsqu'elle est arrivée dans la forêt. Elle a proposé à Lilly de vivre avec elle et Clora avec un cycle de garde jour / nuit.  
\- **Thane : **Grahyena à qui Clora a demandé de l'aide pour enseigner à Lilly comment se battre.

\- **Sungri : **Chef de meute de Thane. Il a des connaissances sur les anciennes coutumes de la forêt.

**\- Nikki : **Espion de la base de Cobalt. Il utilise un très vieux ursaring expérimenté pour combattre.

**Petit pokédex de survie : **

**Noctali : **Fennec de type ténèbres. Noir avec des anneaux jaunes brillant dans l'obscurité. Une des nombreuses évolutions d'un évoli.

**Aquali : **Fennec aquatique de type eau. Bleu avec des nageoires. Une des nombreuses évolutions d'un évoli.

**Phyllali : **Fennec de type plante. Corps jaune. Oreilles et queue semblable à des feuilles. Bout des pattes marron.

**Haymdaim : **Grand cerf ou biche dont les bois et la fourrure changent au fil des saisons. Évolution des Vivaldaims.

**Ursaring : **Pokémon ours de type normal. Il est brun avec un cercle jaune sur le ventre.

**Rattata : **Petit rat violet avec le ventre blanc.

**Nidoran &amp; Nidorina : **Pokémon bleu de type poison, ressemblant à un hamster mais à la peau lisse parsemée de piques.

**Grahyena, Medhyena : **Mixte entre loup et hyène. Gris et noir sur le dessus.

**Arakdo :** Petite arraignée d'eau, bleue, avec une sorte de chapeau jaune.

**Rapasdepic : **Oiseau de proie, proche de l'aigle mais avec un très long cou.


	17. Chapitre 16 - Le premier pas

Salut les loulous. Je vous ai manqué ? Désolé pour cette longue absence, me voici de retour. Voici donc le chapitre 16. J'ai checké mon petit schéma avec tout mon scénario dessus et nous sommes toujours au premier tiers de l'histoire, pour 165 pages word, sans compter ces pages-ci. J'espère que vous êtes bien accrochés, je vous remercie quoi qu'il en soit de suivre cette petite aventure !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Jismo remua légèrement la petite boule de poils violette sur le sol. Le cerf tournait le dos à Thane, cachant ce vers quoi son attention était dirigée, et tentait de faire le plus doucement possible. Il avait finit par remarquer que Colmillo était toujours lové au sol, dans un creux d'herbe. Visiblement j'avais été tellement perturbée par sa question que j'avais été jusqu'à oublier le petit rattata lorsque je m'étais esquivée pour "prendre du repos". À cause de la présence du grahyéna, Jismo avait peur que le petit soit pris de panique s'il était réveillé de la mauvaise manière. Il avait alors demandé au loup de patienter, le temps qu'il gère ça.  
Après quelques petits coups de museaux amicaux, Colmillo finit par ouvrir un œil. Il tourna en silence la tête vers celui qui l'avait réveillé, interrogateur. On avait besoin de lui ?

"- **Colmillo,** commença le haydaim, **Lilly avait besoin de se reposer un peu. Elle t'a laissé ici pour que je m'occupe de toi à sa place en attendant.**"

Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il s'était passé, mais le rattata n'avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir le détail, surtout si Jismo voulait le garder calme pour lui expliquer la situation. Après tout le rongeur me considérait presque comme sa mère depuis que je l'avais défendu. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, trop fatigué pour protester. Ce qui arrangea Jismo.

"- J**e te ramènerai là-bas dès que j'aurais fini ici.** Poursuivit-il. **En attendant je veux juste que tu restes sage, d'accord ?**"

Nouveau hochement de tête.

"- **Bien. Est-ce que tu te souviens du rôle que tu dois jouer pour nous aider moi et Lilly ?**"

Encore une fois, le rattata acquiesça, ne pressentant nullement où le cerf voulait en venir.

"- **C'est très bien. Car tu vas pouvoir continuer aujourd'hui avec moi.**"

Cette idée fit bondir de joie Colmillo qui était toujours ravi d'aider les autres. Il en oublia sa fatigue et montra qu'il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour participer. Le haydaim inclina la tête pour le remercier de cette réaction. Maintenant, allait arriver le plus dur.  
Gardant la tête à la hauteur du pokémon pour qu'il sente sa présence quoi qu'il arrive, Jismo commença à tourner sur lui-même. Il fit ça lentement de telle sorte à ce que personne ne soit surpris et ne réagisse brusquement. Le pauvre Colmillo, dès qu'il vit Thane, tomba des nues. Il écarquilla les yeux, figé dans une position semi-assise, semi-debout et ne pipa mot. Il n'était peut-être pas si prêt à tout finalement... Mais il ne voulait pas se contredire et refuser de porter aide au haydaim. Il se contenta alors de tirer sur une mèche de poils du cou de Jismo qui se tourna vers lui légèrement. Le rattata ne quittait pas des yeux le grahyéna et ne lâchait pas non plus ce au quoi il venait de s'agripper. L'herbivore compris immédiatement et inclina sa tête un peu plus bas : le petit y grimpa aussitôt et s'installa dans ses bois, en sureté, sans demander son reste. Au moins, on pouvait être sûr qu'il n'interfèrerait pas.  
Thane resta songeur. Il n'avait pas été particulièrement gêné de voir le rattata. Il avait l'habitude de voir ce type de pokémon avec les autres herbivores. Mais il était vrai que la situation était différente à d'habitude. Il n'était pas ici pour tuer. Et bien que lui et Jismo aient réussi à passer le premier pas pour tenter de discuter sans se combattre, la situation restait tendue d'une certaine manière, même s'il n'y avait aucune animosité.

Imposant sa stature, Jismo fit de nouveau face au grahyena après ce petit intermède. Son visage se fit plus sérieux et ses yeux décrivirent le pokémon qui se tenait en face de lui. Il était temps de lancer la discussion. Il devait bien admettre qu'au fond de lui il était nerveux. Ce n'était pas non plus dans ses habitudes de rester de marbre devant un prédateur. Au contraire, il aurait été le premier à le chasser à coups de sabots. Il ne pardonnait pas la présence d'un carnivore trop prêt de son espèce. Mais il allait falloir qu'il change.

"- **Ainsi Sungri est le nom de votre chef de harde.** Fit-il, **enregistrant cette information.**

\- **Meute.** Corrigea Thane. **Et nous aimerions connaître celui de la votre.**

\- **Correct. Je suis Jismo.**

\- **Et moi Thane.**

\- **Et bien, Thane, si tes oreilles sont vraiment attentives je suis prêt à répondre à tes questions, si toutefois toi tu es prêt à répondre aux miennes.**"

Les oreilles du loup remuèrent, il lui semblait avoir perçut un changement dans la mentalité du cerf. Il y avait quelques minutes seulement, il semblait être prêt à répondre immédiatement à la première question qu'il avait posé. Mais de toute manière, lui aussi avait changé d'avis sur ce qu'il voulait savoir en premier. C'était vrai que ce qui l'intriguait le plus était que le cerf ait porté son choix sur moi. Mais ce n'était pas la question primordiale sur le sujet, elle était plutôt subsidiaire. Donc il reprit son rôle d'émissaire et acquiesça :

"- J**'y suis prêt, même si je ne promet pas d'avoir toute les réponses.**

\- **Il vaudrait mieux que tu en ais.** Fit le haydaim. **C'est un échange de bon procédé.**"

Cette remarque le mit mal à l'aise, ce qui était bien évidemment l'objectif de Jismo qui voulait être sûr de garder la main.

"- **Je les aurais.** Répondit simplement le Grahyenna, déterminé. **Sungri ne m'a pas envoyé sans raison.**

\- **Bien. Toi le premier.**

\- **Pourquoi vouloir faire revivre cette... "Coutume" ?**

\- **Pourquoi vouloir arrêter les affrontements dans la forêt... ? Tout simplement parce que nous le pouvons. Nous pouvons apprendre à communiquer pour une vie plus paisible.**

**\- En quoi serait-elle plus paisible ?**

**\- En dehors des chasses nous ne serions plus traqués. La forêt deviendrait un espace libre.**

**\- Et comment réussir ? Faire que cela soit possible ? Nous parlons d'actes qui ont toujours eut lieu d'être.**"

Jismo nota l'impatience du grahyena. Non seulement parce que celui-ci enchaînait les questions sans laisser l'occasion au cerf d'en poser, mais aussi parce que celles qu'il posait démontraient une réflexion intense, s'en était presque un blocage sur la plausibilité de la situation. Il marqua alors un silence pour que Thane se force à rétablir son calme intérieur, même si cela attestait de sa motivation. Le loup parut essoufflé alors qu'il n'avait que très peu parlé et se secoua en comprenant qu'il n'arrivait pas à rester en place.

"- **Vous ne seriez plus traqués...** Tenta-t-il. **Cela ne serait bénéfique que pour les pokémons qui se font chassés si on le prend dans ce sens... Pas pour les autres.**"

Et voilà qu'il devenait insolent en cherchant à provoquer le haydaim. Mais c'était tout à son honneur. Car il se devait d'analyser la situation pour lui et sa meute, un reflexe naturel. Mais Jismo ne comptait pas lui offrir le plaisir de répondre à cette pique. Il comptait au contraire garder le dessus en poursuivant comme lui le désirait :

"- **Qui a su se souvenir de ce qu'était morihogosha ?**" Demanda-t-il.

La meilleure des possibilités était que les grahyénas n'aient pas besoin de mes explications pour se rappeler ce concept. Le fait que je le transmette rapidement n'était pas une mauvaise chose, mais si certains n'avaient pas besoin de moi pour le faire, cela voulait dire que la situation était plus propice pour refaire renaître Morihogosha. Car les souvenirs de l'époque où c'était encore en marche n'étaient pas totalement perdus. Ce serait encore inscrit dans les mémoires !  
Thane bougonna mentalement de devoir attendre son tour, mais il répondit sans mauvaise foi :

"- **Mon alpha.**

\- **Sungri, donc.** Dit Jismo encore une fois, satisfait d'apprendre que je n'y étais pour rien. **C'est une excellente nouvelle. Mais je tiens à te corriger Grahyena, cela ne sera pas seulement pour les herbivores, _les proies... _Que cela sera positif... Je t'en pris à toi.**"

Le loup bouillonna de frustration. Il sentait que Jismo arrivait à mener la conversation de long en large. Il venait tout juste de lui donner une moitié de réponse mais ne l'avait pas terminé, volontairement. Expulsant l'air par sa truffe, rageur, il fut obligé de se répéter, en prenant son temps :

"- **Comment réussir à faire en sorte que la forêt soit plus paisible ?**"

Sa tête s'était légèrement affaissée dans ses épaules alors que le haydaim gagnait en hauteur par pur plaisir d'avoir le dessus. Pour qu'un enseignement soit efficace, il fallait souvent rappeler qui était l'élève et qui était le professeur.

"- **Morihogosha mettra en place des règles à respecter. Dont celle de prévenir lors des chasses. Ainsi, par exemple, lorsque toi et les tiens arriverez dans un lieu emplis de pokémons sauvages, qu'usuellement vous chassez, si vous le faites sans avoir lancé l'appel, personne ne paniquera. Parce qu'ils sauront que vous n'êtes pas là pour les tuer.**

**\- Cela ramène à...** Commença Thane, **mais il serra les crocs, se forçant à ne pas poursuivre. Pardon. C'est à toi...**

**\- Bien. Semblez-vous plutôt ouverts à cette possibilité ? Ou refuserez-vous de vous y soumettre ?**

**\- Je ne sais p... Sungri semble accepter de vouloir revenir à cette coutume. Il pense que nous en avons besoin, pour nous défendre. Mais comment nous assurer que nous y gagnerons des alliés ? Pourquoi voudrions-nous faire une telle alliance ?**"

Il faisait des efforts, mais il était très dur de refouler son propre caractère. Mais Jismo tenait à le récompenser pour ce qu'il essayait de faire et fini par répondre entièrement à sa question, après avoir été rassuré que les grahyenas suivraient probablement le mouvement :

"- **La peur est une arme des plus dangereuse. Car dès que nous avons l'occasion de nous défaire de ce sentiment, nous y mettons tous les moyens. Si nous libérons les autres pokémons de cette peur, ils ne seront plus une menace. Dans l'exemple que j'ai usé il y a quelques instants toi et ta harde...**

**\- Meute.**

**\- ... Toi et ta meute,** corrigea-t-il,** pourrez vous déplacer sans vous faire attaquer. Sans craindre une attaque défensive. Et quand tout devient plus paisible, nous pouvons nous concentrer sur l'essentiel.**"

Le cerf regarda le loup dans les yeux et sembla remarqué que celui-ci n'arrivait pas vraiment à distinguer de quel _essentiel _il parlait. De ce que cela allait pouvoir permettre.

"- **Pour te le démontrer,** reprit-il alors,** je n'ai rien de mieux que te rappeler les évènements que l'on t'a rapporté du combat avec l'ursaring. Grâce à l'alliance que j'ai fait avec Lilly nous avons protégé tes amies.**"

Quand ces mots furent prononcés, Thane eut soudain la révélation de ce que Morihogosha apporterait. L'image de Clora saine et sauve traversa son esprit et il ne vit plus que la simple entente des pokémons chasseurs et chassés, mais le temps qu'il pourrait passé insouciamment avec les personnes qu'il aimait et le poids que cela lui retirerait, s'il avait moins à craindre qu'il ne leur arrive malheur. Cela le perturba beaucoup, car il se rendait compte que c'était quelque chose de très important. Et que pourtant ils n'avaient pas à l'heure actuelle, avec leur manière de vivre. Il eut honte de ne pas l'avoir saisi avant, que ce soit au travers de l'explication de Jismo, ou bien de celle de son chef.  
Le haydaim lui laissa le temps de se ressaisir. Il savait que son argument était pertinent, mais il ne pensait pas toucher au cœur même du grahyena. C'était quelque part une agréable surprise, un moment qu'il ne fallait pas briser. Même Colmillo, qui écoutait attentivement, caché par les feuilles qui couvraient les bois du cerf, fut surpris de découvrir une expression pareille sur une créature qu'il craignait plus que tout.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Jismo continua :

"- **Sungri pense que nous en avons besoin pour nous... Défendre ?**"

Une ombre se dessina dans son esprit. Tout ne pouvait pas s'enclencher aussi rapidement. Ce n'était que lorsque le danger s'approchait que ce besoin de coalisions apparaissait de lui-même. Et le chef de harde n'était pas au courant d'un tel danger.

"- **Oui,** dit Thane. **Il craint que les hommes ne se retournent contre nous.**

**\- Pourquoi se retourneraient-ils contre nous ?**"

Le grahyena releva la tête. Ils déviaient involontairement du sujet de base, même si au final il était lié avec celui qui venait d'être abordé. Devait-il poursuivre sur la question du haydaim ou bien revenir à celles qui n'avaient pas encore de réponse par rapport à Morihogosha ? Il fallait essayé de trouver un compromis.

"- **L'attaque de l'ursaring.** Répondit-il. **C'est un dresseur qui l'a ordonné et des membres de ma meute savent qu'avant qu'il ne vous attaque il était passé à plusieurs endroits dans la forêt pour tout saccager. La question est de savoir comment faire pour nous défendre d'une attaque organisée.**"

Le visage de Jismo s'assombrit, son devoir de chef l'appelait à rejoindre les siens immédiatement devant ce danger qui semblait imminent. Surtout qu'au vu de comment Nikki c'était fait battre par nos forces combinées, il risquait effectivement de revenir avec des renforts. Le haydaim lutta contre ce sentiment et se tendit. De nombreuses questions fusèrent dans son esprit et lui aussi se retrouvait partager pour savoir quelle question poser. Mais Thane fut plus rapide que lui pour la trouver, de plus c'était à lui de parler. Mais son ton était plein d'hésitation, on pouvait sentir que lui aussi partageait le même sentiment de revenir sur ses pas pour aider à assurer la sureté de sa meute. Mais on ne l'avait pas envoyé ici pour ça. Sungri s'occupait déjà de tout.

"- **Je... Je me pose beaucoup de questions par rapport à cette histoire. Et il sera forcément difficile de vous faire confiance à vous autres herbivores. Vous n'êtes pas non plus sans défense... Mais je crois que ce qui m'intrigue le plus c'est pourquoi ton choix c'est porté sur la noctali, sur Lilly. Pourquoi elle ? Elle vient à peine de rejoindre la forêt !**"

Cela rappela à Jismo son premier trouble au début de cette conversation : j'étais une pokémon dressée, selon ce qu'il savait de moi, et cependant j'avais été incapable de prédire les attaques qu'ordonnait Nikki à son ursaring. Pourtant j'aurais du les comprendre. Mais il ne pouvait pas se pencher là-dessus, pas encore. D'autres évènements plus importants étaient en route...

"- **Il est vrai.** Dit-il au grahyena. **Mais pourtant elle a été la seule à agir d'une autre manière que nous autres pokémons sauvages avons l'habitude. La première même avant moi.**

**\- Je ne comprends pas.**

**\- Il s'est produit des choses que ni toi ni tes amies ne savez. Vois-tu le rattata qui se tiens au-dessus de moi ?**"

Thane releva légèrement les yeux, interrogatif, pour observer celui-ci qui se sentit d'ailleurs mal à l'aise que l'intérêt de cette conversation soit redirigé vers lui.

"- **Il se nomme Colmillo.** Poursuivit le cerf. **Et c'est Lilly elle-même qui l'a baptisé.**"

Que j'avais baptisé ? On ne lui avait jamais mentionné cette histoire, dans tout ce que Clora et Auri lui avait raconté, pensa Thane.

"- **Et sais-tu comment elle a été amenée à le rencontrer ?** Continua Jismo. **Lors d'une chasse, la première à laquelle tes amies ont convié Lilly si je ne me trompe pas. Lorsque cela c'est produit, tes amies ont tué les parents de trois petits rattatas. Colmillo en faisait parti. La noctali a refusé de tuer les souriceaux, seuls survivants de ce carnage... Et elle les a épargné puis amené loin du danger.**"

Le haydaim pensait marquer des points avec ce premier récit. Mais le Thane qui lui faisait face avait les yeux mécontents. Il ne semblait pas partager l'émotion qu'il voulait transmettre. En réalité, en parlant de _carnage_, Jismo avait inconsciemment refusé que cette chasse était des plus naturelles et par conséquent, il se contredisait avec sa volonté de mettre en place Morihogosha. Cependant le loup resta coi et le laissa poursuivre, il voulait comprendre où il voulait en venir.

"- **À ce moment là encore, je ne connaissais même pas l'existence de Lilly. Pour tout te dire, la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, j'ai même cherché à la tuer car elle s'était trop approchée de notre territoire à nous les haydaims. C'est Colmillo qui m'en a empêché et qui m'a raconté ce que moi-même je viens de te dire. J'ai été alors curieux. Et je l'ai suivi dans ses faits et gestes. Et sais-tu ce que j'ai découvert ? Que celle-ci préférait mourir lentement de faim plutôt que de tuer.**"

Ça, Thane s'en souvenait quelque peu, Clora lui avait expliqué la surprise qu'elle avait ressenti elle et son amie en apprenant que Lilly se laissait mourir de famine.

"- **Elle se nourrissait lamentablement de baies,** continua Jismo, **qu'elle peinait à trouver dans toute la forêt. Même quand elle rencontra Colmillo pour la deuxième fois, qui voulait l'aider, elle le laissa partir sans même songer à lui faire du mal pour son propre bien. C'est là que j'ai réalisé qu'elle était celle qu'il fallait.**"

Son histoire terminée, Jismo fit silence et observa attentivement la réaction du grahyena. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil. Ses oreilles battaient nerveusement l'air. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la manière dont Jismo avait tourné les évènements. Il était même un peu plus persuadé qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire confiance au haydaim quand à la mise en place de cette coutume, quand on voyait que celui-ci gardait toujours les mêmes reflexes.

"- **Alors ?** Demanda Jismo.

\- **Je n'ai aucune remarque à faire sur ce que tu viens de dire haydaim. Siffla Thane. On sent malgré tout que tu gardes de la rancune envers nous autres carnivores, pour la mort que nous donnons aux autres pokémons. Alors que c'est notre seule manière de survivre. Avec ce que tu viens de dire, en réalité, je ne te crois pas capable de tenir tes promesses.**"

La remarque fut si cinglante que le sang de Jismo ne fit qu'un tour. Le loup venait de faire preuve d'une telle désinvolture que le cerf n'avait pas du tout envie de prendre la peine d'être patient avec lui. Sans même réfléchir il abaissa ses cornes et fonça sur lui. Pris par surprise, le grahyena n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il se prit se plein fouet les bois acérés. Jismo le poussa violemment jusqu'à l'arbre situé derrière lui. Là, il planta ses cornes dans l'écorce, piégeant Thane dans une prison de "branches", non sans quelques égratignures qui lui firent lâcher quelques rugissement, plus de peur, que de mal.  
Colmillo lui non plus ne s'attendait pas à cette brusque attaque. En moins de temps pour le dire, il se retrouva face à la gueule grande ouverte du carnivore qui protestait qu'on s'en prenne à lui. Le souriceau s'empressa alors de courir en sens opposé.

"- E**n réalité je n'ai pas terminé.** Gronda le haydaim. **Tu sais maintenant ; tu sais ce qu'il en a coûté à Lilly pour que je l'estime digne de confiance. Mais tu ignores ce qu'il en a coûté pour moi ou bien pour les miens pour que le pacte se fasse...**"

Le nombre de fois que Jismo s'était retrouvé dans cet état pouvait ce compter sur les doigts de la mains, car cela n'arrivait seulement que lorsqu'on touchait ses points sensibles. Chose difficile. Mais dans la remise en cause du Grahyena, il y avait une insulte. Une insulte envers quelqu'un qui était mort aujourd'hui.  
Le pauvre Thane ne pouvait pas bouger pour se défendre. Il craignait pour sa vie et se tint attentif pour la suite. Car sa prochaine réaction allait probablement définir ce qui allait advenir de lui. Il venait de faire un mauvais pas. Le cerf reprit alors avec une force étranglée par sa peine :

"- **J'accepte et accepterai toujours cet équilibre, celui qui vous pousse à tuer, à vous nourrir de chair et d'os. Je l'ai déjà démontré, devant ma harde et devant celle qui m'accompagnera dans cette tache... Le jour où je me suis lié à Lilly a été marqué par le sang. Un proche, qui c'est lui-même offert à la mort en songeant au bien que cela apporterait à la forêt. Et je ne laisserai personne offenser sa mémoire.**"

Sur ces mots, il resta immobile dans sa position d'attaque pendant quelques instants, avant de finalement reculer pour libérer le grahyena qui se tapit sur le sol en position de défense. Thane soufflait bruyamment, laissant paraître la précédente panique qu'il venait de subir. Quand il regarda dans les yeux le haydaim qui avait finalement décidé de le laisser sans mal, il n'y découvrit pas la haine à laquelle il s'attendait, mais de la fierté croisé avec de la tristesse. C'était comme si Jismo n'avait jamais démontré de sa force. Le loup fut impressionné par ce contrôle de soit et commença à réaliser à quel point son erreur était profonde.

"- **Serais-tu capable de laisser un herbivore comme moi tuer la personne auquel tu tiens le plus, seulement pour passer un accord ?** Questionna le grand cerf. **Car si ce n'est pas le cas, sache que c'est ce que j'ai fait. Et qu'on ne peut remettre en question ma volonté de vouloir respecter les règles que j'impose.**"

Le calme qui suivit cette réplique était glaçant. Toute la peine qui se dégageait du noble herbivore se mêlait avec la forte aura qu'il émanait, imposant un silence qui forçait le respect. Thane ressentit plus que de la honte sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, il se sentait presque déshonoré d'avoir agis de la sorte. Et la remarque de Jismo était encore une fois pertinente. Il ne se voyait pas perdre Clora et surtout pas volontairement. Si le haydaim disait vrai, il devait admettre qu'il pouvait lui donner son estime, si ce n'était pas sa confiance.

Le grahyena se redressa, queue et tête basse. Il n'osait même plus croiser le regard du noble pokémon. Quand on mettait bout à bout tous les évènements qui s'étaient produits, Jismo avait sauvé Lilly, puis ses amies et avait accepté de dialoguer avec lui. Sans ambiguïté. C'était seulement lui qui avait remit en question les arguments du cerf et il avait mérité qu'on le remette à sa place. Soupirant il finit par relever les yeux avant de dire :

"- J**'ai compris. Pardonne ma maladresse haydaim... Jismo. Malgré ma septicité, tu m'as convaincue. Je veux bien croire en ta bienveillance. La seule chose que je ne peux pas croire, c'est que cet idéal s'installe facilement dans la forêt. Non seulement parce que je dois encore te convaincre de la sincérité de mon alpha, quand il m'a envoyé querir des réponses. Mais aussi parce que nous avons des centaines de pokémons à qui nous devons prouver la bonne foi de ce pacte...**"

Une légère brise caressa les deux pokémons, apportant l'odeur des bois avec elle. Elle emplit le loup d'une nostalgie qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il observa Jismo avec crainte, espérant avoir été juste dans ses paroles et à son plus grand soulagement celui-ci arborait un sourire serein.

"- **C'est là où nous intervenons, Thane.** Expliqua-t-il. **Plus une histoire se répand et plus elle a d'influence. Il ne tient plus qu'à nous de la répandre et de nous entendre.**

**\- M-Mais...** Béguaya Thane, **dont l'enthousiasme remontait rapidement. Par où commencer ? Je veux dire, autrement que par cette règle, comment peut-on habituer les autres à ce mode de vie ?**

**\- Et bien, en s'entraidant mutuellement. Et je crois que cette occasion s'offre à nous grâce au danger qui nous guète.**"

Au départ incrédule, Thane fit rapidement le tour de l'idée et comprit où il voulait en venir. Il leur restait alors à partager seulement quelques informations avant de mettre fin à cette rencontre. Ensuite il pourrait rentrer auprès de Sungri à qui il pourra rapporter mot pour mot ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout s'enchaînera de lui-même après.  
Le petit Colmillo observait la scène d'un regard interrogateur, assis entre les deux épaules du haydaim. Et il comprit immédiatement que le plus gros de Morihogosha allait pouvoir se réaliser grâce à ce premier intermède. Car aujourd'hui, deux pokémons venaient de faire le premier pas vers la _paix_ entre herbivores et carnivores. 

* * *

**Résumé des personnages : **

**\- Lilly : **Héroine de l'histoire, elle a été transformée en noctali par des scientifiques provenant du monde pokémon. Elle a apprit à survivre dans la nature sauvage et est devenue Morihogosha. Gardienne de la forêt.

**\- Jismo : **Grand Haydaim, chef de harde. Il a suivi Lilly pour lui proposer de devenir Morihogosha : gardien de la forêt.

**\- Colmillo : **Petit rattata qui a survécu à l'attaque de Clora et Auri grâce à l'intervention de Lilly. Il vit maintenant avec elle.

**\- Clora : **Phyllali qui a aidé Lilly lorsqu'elle est arrivée dans la forêt. Elle a proposé à Lilly de vivre avec elle et Clora avec un cycle de garde jour / nuit.

\- **Thane : **Grahyena à qui Clora a demandé de l'aide pour enseigner à Lilly comment se battre.

\- **Sungri : **Chef de meute de Thane. Il a des connaissances sur les anciennes coutumes de la forêt.

**\- Nikki : **Espion de la base de Cobalt. Il utilise un très vieux ursaring expérimenté pour combattre.

**Petit pokédex de survie : **

**Noctali : **Fennec de type ténèbres. Noir avec des anneaux jaunes brillant dans l'obscurité. Une des nombreuses évolutions d'un évoli.

**Haymdaim : **Grand cerf ou biche dont les bois et la fourrure changent au fil des saisons. Évolution des Vivaldaims.

**Ursaring : **Pokémon ours de type normal. Il est brun avec un cercle jaune sur le ventre.

**Rattata : **Petit rat violet avec le ventre blanc.

**Grahyena, Medhyena : **Mixte entre loup et hyène. Gris et noir sur le dessus.


	18. Chapitre 17 - Poursuite

**Piuf ! Le redémarrage est difficile. Mais on va y arriver ! Le dernier chapitre était beaucoup plus court que d'habitude, espérons que je me rattrape avec celui-ci. Je vous promets de reprendre un post par semaine. Sans tarder la suite de notre récit !**

* * *

Le vent filait à toute allure dans les cheveux de Lance. Il était glacé, tranchant. Rares étaient ceux qui parvenaient à se maintenir si longtemps dans le ciel à dos de pokémon. Mais l'air avait beau se raréfier et lui geler les doigts, sa volonté d'avancer restait la plus forte. Grand dresseur de dragons qu'il était, il ne craignait pas cet élément. Il était habitué à voler dans cette température et son corps s'était renforcé depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il ne devait pas faiblir. Ni lui, ni son ptéra. Il fallait qu'ils avancent au plus vite et qu'ils traversent le mont argenté avant l'hélicoptère de Cobalt. Car une fois qu'il aurait franchit ce seuil et qu'il l'aurait franchi avant lui, il pourrait établir calmement un plan pour infiltrer l'organisation pour son enquête.  
De toute manière, il était assuré d'avoir une longueur d'avance. Car personne ne survolait directement le mont argenté. C'était un lieu dangereux, où seuls les dresseurs ayant combattu le conseil des 4 au plateau indigo étaient autorisés. Et il _était_ le maître du conseil, le plus fort de tous. Alors lui n'aurait aucun mal à traverser ces terres sauvages. Un dragon pouvait traverser les montagnes en volant au travers des courants d'airs et parcourir plus de distance qu'une simple machine. Ce n'était pas chose aisée, car quand le vent était contre soi il était difficile à affronter. Mais c'était beaucoup plus rapide. Lance espérait ainsi gagner quelques heures précieuses pour atteindre les ruines d'Alpha. Sans l'information que le président de la Sylphe Sarl lui avait transmis, il aurait fait fausse route et aurait été incapable de suivre les faits et gestes de l'organisation ō. Alors que s'il réussissait à suivre le mouvement en intégrant clandestinement ses membres, il pourrait avoir bien plus d'informations qu'il ne pouvait l'espérer.

"- **Passe en ligne droite**, ordonna-t-il au dragon. **Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de zigzaguer plus bas entre les flancs de la montagne."**

Il n'était pas du genre optimiste. Et il comptait l'avance qu'avait eut Cobalt en partant avant lui dès qu'il eut fini avec Giovanni. Il devait donc faire comme si son avance ne tenait qu'à un fil pour être sûr d'être confortable dans son plan d'action. Sans broncher, son ptéra obéi et s'éleva un peu plus haut dans le ciel, afin de passer le plus gros des monts qu'ils survolaient. L'air glacé saisi le dresseur, qui se décida à s'emmitoufler dans sa cape et à mettre ses mitaines. Cela ne servait à rien de jouer les imprudents, même s'ils n'étaient pas encore à la frontière de là où ils pouvaient voler. Très vite, le sommet du mont argenté fit son apparition. De sa masse imposante, le sommet dominait tout ce qui l'entourait, semblant réduire les autres parts de montagne à de simples collines.  
Lance avait déjà parcouru une grande partie du chemin. Heureusement pour lui, les régions de Kanto et Johto n'étaient pas les plus grandes, ni les plus habitées en dehors de Céladopole et de Safrania. Il était aisé pour lui de les traverser. Il lui fallait cependant faire attention aux pokémons sauvages de la région, il ne devait pas se faire remarquer. Peu des pokémons qui vivaient dans ces montagnes étaient du type vol. Hormis Nosferalto et sa pré-évolution, cela était rare. De plus il voyageait de jour. Mais on n'était jamais à l'abri de mauvaises surprises, surtout si des dresseurs s'y entrainaient. Alors il ordonna à son ptéra de voler furtivement. Heureusement pour lui à cette hauteur, personne ne le remarqua. Il parcouru alors la région en moins de temps qu'espéré, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Il profita de la splendeur du paysage, qui lui rappelait sa jeunesse, du temps où on l'avait entrainé. Il ne se souvenait plus le nombre de fois qu'il avait parcouru les forêts aux sols et comment il avait du y survivre. De là où il était, cela semblait être un océan de vert prêt à engloutir le minuscule être qui le parcourait. Il pria Arceus pour le remercier de ces terres fertiles, bien que dangereuses, qui hébergeaient les pokémons dans leur élément naturel. Mais il ne se laissa pas distraire pour autant.  
Attentif, il sentit que son pokémon était tendu. Le trajet avait déjà été long et le froid n'était pas l'allié des pokémons dragons, qui craignaient la glace par-dessus tout.

"- **Peux-tu encore tenir mon ami ?** Demanda-t-il. **Nous devons au moins traverser ces montagnes, ensuite je te permettrai de te reposer et ferai appelle à dracolosse.**"

Le dragon grogna. Il pouvait encore tenir, il ne voulait pas décevoir son dresseur. De plus, quand le nom de dracolosse fut cité, on pu sentir une brève accélération de sa part : une pointe de jalousie qui démontrait qu'il était tout aussi capable d'aller au bout du chemin avec Lance. Le dresseur sourit, une de ses mains plaquée contre les écailles du reptile : Il avait entendu les pensés de son pokémon.  
Le maître de la ligue n'était pas seulement connu pour être un combattant redoutable ni l'un des rares dresseurs de dragons. Il était aussi connu pour son étrange lien avec eux ; un pouvoir qui lui permettait de communiquer sans obstacle avec ces créatures. Ainsi, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux, ses égaux, ses frères. Ptéra ne le décevrait pas.

"- **Très bien. Donc, en avant vers...**"

Il se tut quelques instants pour réfléchir. Devait-il vraiment passer par les ruines d'Alpha pour enquêter sur les actions de Cobalt ? Il hésitait, car selon le président de la Sylphe Sarl, les hommes de l'organisation avaient déjà été rappelés. Il n'y aurait peut-être personne lorsqu'il y arriverait. Peut-être que le mieux était de suivre Cobalt, mais cela avait moins de sens, car il pouvait se faire repérer plus facilement. De plus, le "nouveau" chef de la mafia avait forcément besoin de faire une halte quelque part à Johto, ne serait-ce que pour ravitailler son hélicoptère s'il devait voyager plus loin encore. Lance ne savait pas quelle était sa destination approximative, il n'avait pas découvert où il se cachait avant de venir à la réunion, ce qui le perturbait. Non, après tout, les ruines d'Alpha étaient la meilleure solution.

"- **Vers les ruines.**" Ordonna-t-il.

En une nouvelle accélération, son dragon corrigea sa trajectoire pour s'y diriger. Même si le maître ne parvenait pas à temps pour intercepter quelques des hommes de Cobalt, ils laisseraient forcément derrière eux des traces de leur passage, des traces qu'il pourrait suivre sans aucune difficulté.

Une fois la région du mont argenté passée, le trajet fut simple et rapide. Il n'avait pas à survoler les villes, le trajet en ligne droite coupait à travers les routes, les monts et les forêts. Ce qui l'arrangeait. Il allait de cette manière passer vraiment inaperçu. De plus, le temps était en sa faveur : il avait quitté le bâtiment où vivait Giovanni en fin d'après midi. Avec son voyage, la nuit commençait à tomber. Tout était parfait pour son infiltration. Dès que la partie de la forêt qui cachait en partie les ruines fut en vue, il intima à son pokémon de descendre doucement dans les parties à couverts. Il observa d'un coin de l'œil l'état des ruines qui portaient encore les cicatrices de la terrible lutte qui y avait eut lieu il y a vingt-quatre ans. Une large partie des ruines d'Alpha représentait un espace dallé, gravé de mythologie et de runes. Cet espace, gros comme un terrain de football, permettait l'accès aux entrées des bâtiments qui l'entouraient. Bâtiments en grande partie éventrés par la créature de l'ombre qui était apparu au court des évènements passés. La forêt aux alentours non plus n'avait pas échappé à ce combat. Certaines parties étaient jonchées de souches, seules traces des arbres arrachés qui se trouvaient là. Mais cependant les lieux avaient bien été nettoyé et ne ressemblait plus, malgré tout, à un champ de bataille.  
C'était paradoxale que les équipes de Cobalt aient pris ce soin alors qu'elles trainaient les pieds pour reconstruire le reste.  
Autour de ces constructions venues d'un autre âge, des bâtiments d'ouvriers et d'archéologues étaient installés. Le site à une époque avait gagné le surnom de "cité des études", car le nombre de personnes qui s'étaient installées à proximité pour étudier les décombres avait été nombreuses et avait donné naissance à une petite ville qui vivait de ses propres moyens. Maintenant, cela donnait l'impression de faire face à une ville fantôme. Mais Lance pu discerner des signes de vie. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en faire la description mais au moins cela le rassurait : il restait encore des hommes sur place.

Dès qu'il eut mit pied à terre, il envoya son compagnon se reposer dans sa pokéball. Ptéra l'avait bien mérité et celui-ci ne se fit pas prier. Il se faufila au travers de l'ombre des arbres et commença à se rapprocher des habitations pour observer le manège qui s'y déroulait. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il s'agissait bien de membres de l'organisation qui étaient encore là. Ils étaient volontairement reconnaissables dans ces lieux, afin que les forces de l'ordre aient un œil sur eux. Il restait très peu de personnes présentes, visiblement il y avait effectivement eut du mouvement. Les derniers à être restés s'occupaient de mettre en ordre des affaires, probablement avant de partir eux-mêmes. C'était l'occasion.  
Lance commença à se défaire de sa cape et la rangea soigneusement dans son sac. Il avança furtivement au plus près. Ce ne fut pas compliqué au vu de comment les lieux avaient été vidés. Même la surveillance avait pâti de cette absence de monde ; il se trouva un endroit où il pouvait rester dissimuler sans aucun problème, avant d'écouter ce qu'il se disait. Trois personnages étaient sous une tente à ranger du matériel :

"- **Daishi dépêchez-vous !** Cria la voix d'une femme.

\- **Cessez donc de me harcelez et allez plutôt vous occuper de voir si la place est dégagée pour l'hélicoptère.** Répondit le concerné. **Je n'ai pas besoin que des bras cassés envahissent mon espace.**

\- **C'est vous qui avez les bras cassés. On devrait déjà avoir changé de zone pour nous occuper du reste, mais nous sommes encore bloqués avec vous.**"

Un bref coup d'œil permit au dresseur d'observer leurs allures : la femme et l'homme qui _discutaient_ semblaient plutôt âgés. Probablement des membres de longues dates ou bien qualifiés pour travailler sur les ruines. Et une troisième jeune femme s'occupait des affaires du fond sans leur prêter plus grande attention.

"-**Je prend mon temps.** Se justifia l'homme. **Ce matériel nous est nécessaire.**

\- **N'importe quoi !** Poursuivit la femme qui l'engueulait. **On n'aura pas besoin de ça à Sinnoh ! Les équipes sont déjà bien installées et le site est dégagé.**"

Visiblement ces deux là ne s'entendaient pas le moins du monde. Mais déjà là, Lance se délectait des informations qui leur échappait. Et cela devait être habituel au vu de la non-réaction de la troisième personne. Celle-ci d'ailleurs se redressa après avoir fini de vérifier ses paquets et se dirigea calmement vers les deux autres :

"- **D'ailleurs sait-on pourquoi on nous fait partir ?** Demanda-t-elle innocemment. **Habituellement ils n'ont pas besoin de nous là-bas.**

\- **Tss, peu importe.** Siffla la première. **C'est Friist lui-même qui vient récupérer les troupes. On sait très bien que ce n'était qu'une couverture ici. Il doit y avoir probablement des évènements importants qui ont eut lieu et qui nécessite enfin le rassemblement général. C'est excitant !**

\- **On se calme un peu mémère.** Coupa l'homme. **Ce n'est certainement pas avec vous qu'on va avancer à quelque chose. Notre couverture a probablement du être découverte et c'est pour ça que ça ne sert plus à rien d'être ici. **

\- **Vieux débris, je ne vous permets pas de m'interrompre. Et dois-je vous signaler que ce sont les éléments jugés les moins utiles qui ont atterris ici ? Ça explique votre présence.**

\- **Et la votre aussi.**"

Des éclats de protestations firent comprendre au maître qu'ils étaient proches de la bagarre. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, la jeune femme réussie à s'interposer entre eux sans user de violence, simplement en proposant une autre alternative :

"- **Il ne reste que les paquets de Daishi à vérifier. Nous pouvons partir nous occuper du reste.**

\- **Oui !** Vociféra la plus vieille, avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers l'homme. **Prenez votre temps pour ranger tout ça ! Ça nous fera des vacances.**"

Puis elles sortirent toutes les deux, laissant l'homme seul à ses occupations. Lance décida de les suivre pour continuer à récupérer des informations. Mais ce n'était pas chose facile. Il ne devait pas aller à terrain découvert et il constatait que les deux femmes traversaient tout le terrain dallé pour se diriger vers une autre partie des bâtiments. De plus quelques autres personnes s'afféraient autour et pouvaient facilement le remarquer s'il était imprudent. Il serra la mâchoire de frustration, la seule partie de leur conversation qu'il put capter avant que les femmes ne soient trop loin fut celle-ci :

"- **Il m'énerve ! **Ragea la doyenne.** Toujours à trainer les pieds, inefficace ! **

\- **On peut dire qu'il n'a jamais été très utile pendant toutes ces années.** Confirma la deuxième. **On aurait dit qu'il cherchait le meilleur spot où se planquer et ce la couler douce. **

\- **J'ai horreur de ces parasites ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il fera parti de ceux qui seront remerciés de l'organisation, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il ne serait pas le premier, ils ont fait pas mal de ménage en ce moment.**

\- **Oui, histoire de donner un coup de neuf à l'organisation. On va en avoir besoin pour...**"

Malheureusement il n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase qui semblait bien intéressante. Mais au moins cela l'encourageait dans l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir : il revint sur ses pas et avisa l'homme seul dans la tente, accroupie près des affaires. Il avait sorti son pokémon pour l'aider dans ce qu'il restait : un Baggiguane. C'était parfait pour mettre son plan à exécution. Le dresseur de dragon vérifia l'emplacement qu'il y avait autour de lui, l'espace dans la tente et avisa quel pokémon il devait sortir pour l'aider. Il appela discrètement son Altaria, lui transmettant mentalement ce qu'il prévoyait de faire. Dès qu'il fut sûr que les environs étaient calmes, il avança de manière naturelle vers l'entrée comme s'il faisait partie des hommes présents, son pokémon sur ses pas.  
Le premier à se retourner fut le Baggiguane, qui le regarda avec un air curieux, arrêtant de faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Son dresseur ne tarda pas non plus à réagir en voyant qu'on cessait de l'aider et il se tourna vers Lance avec un air interrogateur :

"- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Demanda-t-il de sa voix grincheuse. **Je ne vous connais pas.**"

Mais il ne réagit pas plus que cela, les équipes étant grandes et sur le point de quitter les lieux, il n'était pas forcément surprenant de voir une tête inconnue au bataillon surgir de nulle part. Lance, les bras croisé, fier, sourit calmement avant de répondre :

"- **C'est un relèvement de fonction. Du moins, on peut appeler ça comme ça.**"

Quelques secondes de silence marquèrent le temps de réaction de Daishi. Qui avait déjà entendu parler, lui aussi, de la rumeur concernant les recrues défaillantes. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de sursauter pour réagir, Lance avait déjà fait un pas vers lui et l'avait saisi au niveau du buste et du cou pour l'immobiliser. Il donna deux coups rapide : un au niveau de la poitrine, le second au niveau du cou. Deux simples attaques, efficaces. L'homme tituba, sonné. Il ne suffisait plus qu'à Lance de l'immobiliser avant de le rendre totalement inconscient.  
Dans un même temps, son pokémon s'était jeté sur le Baggiguane pour lui bloquer aussi tout mouvement. L'expérience et la force de l'Altaria étant bien plus élevée que celles du pokémon combat, cela fut un jeu d'enfant. La seule différence, fut que celui-ci fut gardé bien éveillé.

"- **Bon,** commença le maître, **voyons voir.**"

Il regarda le tas de caisses qui se trouvait là, voir s'il pouvait s'en servir à son avantage. Et tout à sa réflexion il commença à retirer la tenue reconnaissable que portait l'homme qu'il venait de mettre KO. Il s'adressa à son compagnon :

"- **Il faudrait quand même qu'il soit retrouvé à un moment ou un autre, mais ça m'arrangerait si ça se faisait sous plusieurs heures.**"

Il ne fallait pas que l'alerte d'un intru soit donnée avant même qu'il ait intégré les rangs de l'organisation. Mais le mettre dans une des caisses et l'y enfermé pouvait s'avérer fatal. Peut-être qu'en récupérant des informations sur Daishi il réussirait à connaître ce qui lui était nécessaire. Enfilant d'abord la veste qu'il venait de prendre, il se tourna vers le Baggiguane qui cherchait à protester en vain, sentant qu'on allait s'en prendre à lui. Cependant Lance ne fit que poser la main sur sa tête. Le contact était froid et le pokémon n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait faire. Jusqu'à qu'il sentit qu'on fouillait ses souvenirs.  
Ignorant comment se protéger de ça, il remua dans tout les sens pour tenter de se dégager, mais rien n'y faisait. Altaria le maintenait en place. La lutte ne menant à rien, il se laissa faire à son plus grand regret. Le maître pu ainsi connaitre tout de sa vie avec son dresseur en scrutant les images de son esprit. Son pouvoir, qu'on disait provenir de la forêt de Jade, était effrayant.

Daishi était un homme solitaire. Il ne se liait que très peu avec les autres. Il était souvent considéré comme un grognon, quelque peu macho, ce qui expliquait pourquoi les deux femmes qui étaient précédemment avec lui ne l'appréciaient pas. Elles s'appelaient d'ailleurs Nara pour la plus vieille et Kaba pour la plus jeune. Le seul ami qu'il avait était un homme du nom Shiba. Voilà qui allait lui être utile. Il étudia le mode de vie de l'homme et le comportement qu'il avait avec ses camarades, les habitudes sur le chantier, pour mieux passer inaperçu. Une fois fait, il laissa en paix le Baggiguane qu'il força à rentrer dans la pokéball de son dresseur.

"- **Le mieux reste de l'éloigner d'ici.** Dit-il pour lui même et son pokémon. **Afin de donner vraiment l'impression qu'il ait été retiré volontairement du cadre des activités.**"

Adressant un regard complice à son ami, qui savait où il voulait en venir, il finit de se changer entièrement, mettant ses propres affaires dans son sac. Il cacha précautionneusement sa crinière rousse sous la casquette noire typique. Ses sourcils et ses cheveux à la base de la nuque étant plutôt d'une nuance de brin, cela passait inaperçu. De plus, le temps qui avait teinté sa tête d'une nuance de gris aidait beaucoup à cacher ce qui marquait son identité. Il vérifia ensuite qu'il n'y avait personne dehors avant de revenir là où il avait atterri avec son Ptara, trainant le corps sur son dos. Il appela de nouveau son dragon pour lui demander de s'en aller avec Daishi dans une zone plus éloignée. Et d'y rester jusqu'à qu'Altaria vienne le chercher sur son ordre. Ainsi il serait sûr qu'il serait tranquille jusqu'à son départ. Une fois fait, il rappela l'oiseau dans sa pokéball avant de retourner là où les deux femmes s'en étaient allées. Il les retrouva dans un bâtiment de chantier. Elles faisaient face à deux hommes, qui visiblement n'avaient rien à voir avec l'organisation. Cela devait être ceux chargés d'aider à la reconstruction du bâtiment. On n'aurait pas laissé des personnes qui ne connaissaient pas les lieux s'en occuper seuls.

"- **Et où est-ce que vous allez tous comme ça ?** Demanda l'un d'eux à Nara.

\- **Cela ne vous regarde pas.** Répondit Nara. **Nous vous avons rendu tout le matériel. Le deal était clair : la Sylphe nous finance, on fait le boulot. Maintenant qu'on nous a coupé les vivres, on arrête. **

\- **Tss.** Soupira-t-il. **Tu parles d'un modèle. Je comprend encore moins la Sylphe.**"

Ce qu'il entendait par là, c'était le fait que forcer l'organisation ō à tout reconstruire n'était qu'une vaste blague afin de calmer l'opinion publique. Le monde ne savait pas réellement ce qui avait eut lieu aux ruines d'Alpha, pour la plupart ce n'était qu'un acte terroriste qui méritait punition. Et celle-ci fut la réparation des dégâts causés. Mais demander cette reconstruction après tant d'années avait été tout aussi stupide que celle de décider d'arrêter, si peu de temps après.

"- **Enfin... La politique n'est pas mon domaine.** Poursuivit-il, lassé. **Vous pouvez partir, maintenant que tout est fait.**"

Nara ne se fit pas prier. Elle fit demi-tour, accompagnée de Kaba et Lance en profita alors pour se glisser sur leur chemin et s'introduire :

"- **Bonsoir mesdames. Nara, Kaba... Je suis enchanté car je suis venu pour vous soulager.**

\- **On se connait ?**" Fit Nara, un sourcil levé.

Kaba resta silencieuse, cela devait être son tempérament. Ou peut-être qu'elle était timide. Quoi qu'il en fût, le maître pouvait commencer à poser ses cartes pour se faire intégrer rapidement.

"- **Oh, excusez-moi.** Dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement, s'habillant d'un sourire qui ne lui appartenait pas. **Je suis le nouveau Daishi. Et par nouveau j'entend que vous ne serez plus ennuyées.**"

Il marqua une pause dans son discourt pour laisser le temps à cette idée faire le tour des têtes présentes. Il ne manquait plus qu'à faire croire que cela était organisé et sous-entendre une action de groupe.

"- **On s'en est occupé.** Poursuivit-il. **D'ailleurs si vous avez une idée de où je pourrais trouvé un certain Shiba, je serai ravi.**"

Citer les noms de cette manière paya. Il donnait l'impression de connaître les membres de l'organisation. Nara était comme... Sous le charme. On venait de lui retirer des pattes la personne qu'elle pensait la moins utile du monde. Et ce sans qu'elle ait eut besoin de le demander. Elle serait alors ravie d'aider l'homme qui venait lui-même de lui porter secours. Mais curieusement Kaba la devança. Elle aussi semblait être heureuse de la nouvelle.

"- **Shiba est parti avec les autres.** Expliqua-t-elle doucement. **On le retrouvera probablement lorsqu'on partira à notre tour.**

\- **Hm, dommage.** Répondit-il. **Je n'aime pas l'idée de m'occuper de lui là-bas.**"

Il ne pouvait que rester dans le vague malheureusement, car il n'avait aucune idée de la destination finale hormis le fait que cela se trouvait dans la région de Sinnoh. Ce qui était déjà très éloigné de leur position. Son "là-bas" invitait les femmes à le prononcer d'elle-même.

"- **À cause de Friist, j'imagine.**" Pensa Kaba.

Le fait que Cobalt se faisait appeler par son nom de famille amusa quelque peu Lance. Et il fut heureux de voir qu'on croyait suffisamment au rôle qu'il s'était donné pour qu'on complète son histoire à sa place.

"- **Oui. Ça et le fait que j'aime le travail bien fait. **Confirma-t-il. **Je devais m'en charger maintenant. Tant pis je partirai en avant.**

\- **D'où est-ce que vous arrivez, au fait ?** Demanda Nara.

\- **Du point de rencontre que notre chef avait eut.** Avisa Lance. **Il nous a envoyé pour qu'on s'en occupe tranquillement pendant son absence. **

\- **Dommage qu'il raccourcisse notre temps d'action, en rentrant plus tôt que prévu.** **Ça vous laisse peu de marge."**

À partir de cet instant il devait faire très attention à la manière dont il tournait ses phrases. Le dresseur de dragon ne savait pas si cela était du à la présence des deux autres hommes dans la pièce ou bien parce qu'il venait d'arriver, mais malgré les perches qu'il avait tendu, il n'avait toujours pas eut plus de détails sur le point de rendez-vous. Il essaya alors de manœuvrer le plus naturellement possible, pour les mettre encore plus en confiance. Il poursuivit la discussion tout en commençant à sortir de la pièce. Nara et Kaba qui n'avaient plus rien à faire ici le suivirent.

"- **Dommage qu'à moitié.** Corrigea-t-il. **Il se passe enfin quelque chose.**"

Il se rappelait la conversation qu'il avait épié et le mécontentement des troupes se retrouvant mis en arrière aux ruines. Il espérait ainsi piquer leur intérêt.

"- **Des idées sur ce qu'il se passe ?** Interrogea Nara. **Il y a eut du mouvement sous la montagne ?**"

Sous la montagne ? Ça se précisait un peu.

"- **Non ne je n'en sais pas plus.** Se contenta-t-il de dire. **Mais c'est assez gros pour nous faire bouger.**

\- **Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il se passe, c'est frustrant. Mais de toute manière on va bientôt nous en dire plus.**

\- **Probablement. **_**Friist**_** est censé arriver quand ?**

\- **On a encore deux ou trois heures. Il doit faire un certain détour avant d'arriver.**

\- **Je ferai peut-être mieux de partir tout de suite. Shiba...**

\- **Vous n'allez pas partir tout de suite ?** S'exclama Kaba. **La route est longue avant Volucité. Et puis vous risqueriez de rater les nouvelles qu'on pourrait avoir : Cobalt veut vérifier deux trois détails dans les ruines avant de repartir, ce serait l'occasion de savoir ce qu'il se passe.**"

Voilà qui était tentant. Lance eut un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Plus il bavardait avec ces femmes et plus il en savait d'avantage. Pourquoi son enquête n'avait-elle rien donné précédemment ? Peut-être qu'effectivement, quelque chose de très important se passait et ravivait l'énergie dans les rangs de l'ennemi. Mais quoi ? Ça ne pouvait pas seulement être le fait qu'on libérait l'organisation ō de la reconstruction du site. C'était comme si une activité sous-jacente avait lieu et avait beaucoup d'intérêt. Ce n'était pas une très grande surprise pour lui, il se doutait que quelque chose se passait. Mais cela lui rappelait amèrement les évènements d'il y a vingt-quatre ans, comme si tout recommençait. Et malgré tous les efforts du monde il n'avait jamais su pourquoi la mafia s'était intéressée d'aussi près aux restes archéologiques, ni comment elle avait provoqué une telle catastrophe.

Et bien qu'il connaissait l'objectif profond de Giovanni, il ne faisait pas le lien avec ça.

Pensant pouvoir grappiller d'ultimes informations qu'il aurait loupé, il accepta de rester. Il voulait vérifier auprès des autres personnes présentes s'il ne pouvait rien apprendre d'autre. Cela occupa tout son temps avant l'arrivée de l'hélicoptère de Cobalt. Mais malheureusement, il n'obtint rien de plus. Les membres de la famille se rassemblèrent, peu nombreux, pour accueillir leur chef. Lance n'aimait pas enquêter aussi prêt des personnes concernées. Il prit soin de s'effacer parmi le groupe et aucun ne lui fit de remarques. Au final, les hommes et les femmes qui étaient restés ici se connaissaient peu, comme s'il s'agissait vraiment de la branche de l'arbre qu'on avait laissé pourrir pour mieux s'en défaire. Et Friist porta une attention égale à son intérêt aux membres présent. Le maître de la ligue ne put pas s'approcher d'avantage, quand il observa l'homme au col roulé noir inspecter le plus grand des bâtiments des ruines, celui qui avait été le plus touché par le combat qui avait eut lieu par le passé. Il ne restait pas grand chose des quatre murs et encore moins du plafond dont il était formé avant. Un trou béant laissait apparaitre un reste d'arcade qui se trouvait en son centre.  
On remit à Cobalt un dossier, plutôt maigre, avant que celui-ci n'acquiesce et ne donne l'ordre du départ final. Cela fut bref et peu instructif. Le dresseur de dragon regretta de ne pas être parti plus tôt. Il s'éclipsa alors rapidement.

De ce qu'il pu savoir, Cobalt n'allait pas partir directement pour Unys. Traverser l'océan en hélicoptère était impensable. Non, l'homme prévoyait de se diriger vers Doublonville pour y prendre un avion après s'être reposé une demi-journée aux ruines. Il prendrait ensuite un jour ou deux pour organiser le départ commun vers Unys. C'était la seule chance pour Lance de reprendre l'avance qu'il avait gagné. Il userait de ses dragons pour partir directement, coupant à travers les terres et les mers. En prenant soin de partir sans qu'on le remarque, il envoya son Altaria récupérer on Ptéra. Il s'excusa d'avance auprès de son ami pour user de ses dernières forces afin d'arriver à l'océan. Une fois là-bas il ferait appel à son dracolosse pour continuer son voyage. Le dragon obtempéra sans broncher. Il était capable de tout pour son dresseur, peu importait les coûts. Il étendit les ailes et offrit son dos pour faciliter la monté. Le maître de la ligue fut plus détendu. Il préférait de loin la compagnie de ses pokémons aux présences humaines. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'hommes peu fréquentables et qu'il avait du faire appelle à ses meilleures compétences de comédiens pour se mêler à eux.  
Lorsqu'il fut assuré qu'il ne croiserait personne, il parti plein ouest. Ptéra donna tout ce qu'il avait pour arriver au plus vite à l'autre bout de la région. En partant immédiatement le maître de la ligue pouvait espérer gagner au moins une demi-journée, mais cela allait être particulièrement éreintant, autant pour lui que pour ses pokémons. Pourtant il n'était pas spécialement inquiet, car Cobalt n'avait aucune raison de se presser et un tel trajet l'épuiserait lui aussi. Cela demandait beaucoup de ressource, surtout quand on devait gérer des hommes avec soit. Il ne fallait pas perdre une miette de temps. Le voyage fut rude, même pour le puissant maître dragon qu'il était. Il avait réenfilé ses affaires pour se protéger du vent et se trouvait sur son dracolosse qui faisait vrombir l'air glacé dans ses oreilles. Le premier pokémon du dresseur était le plus puissant de son équipe et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour ne pas faiblir et se donner à fond pour traverser rapidement cette distance. Le trajet durerait un jour et demi et Lance prévoyait d'user de son léviator une fois qu'il serait assez près de Volucité. Il ne fallait pas pousser le vice trop loin et que son entrée en ville soit modérée.

Dans sa tête, il avait établi un plan d'action pour trouver des indices sur ce qu'il se tramait.

* * *

Lorsque le soleil se leva au bout d'un jour et demi, Haru se trouvait encore dans les bureaux du QG de la police internationale de Volucité. Il avait passé encore une fois une nuit blanche à étudier ce qu'on lui avait apporté : un gros pansement sur une de ses arcade, un petit dossier en main, il fronçait - douloureusement - des sourcils pour chercher à comprendre ce qui clochait. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il avait contacté son ami et collègue Bastian pour étudier les traces que l'éclair blanc avait laissé dans la forêt de Vestigion. Mais depuis que celui-ci était parti enquêter, il n'avait plus eut de nouvelles. Du moins, plus de nouvelles directes. Car quand il s'était adressé au poste de police de Vestigion, on lui avait confirmé qu'ils avaient potentiellement découvert quelque chose, mais qu'ils étaient en attente de plus d'éléments pour pouvoir se prononcer dessus. Visiblement, l'éclair blanc trainait encore dans les parages et il était dangereux de l'approcher. Il fallait attendre. Et l'officier ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il trouvait cela étrange.

On frappa brusquement à sa porte, qui était ouverte. Il releva la tête et observa le capitaine Jenifer, deux cafés en main qui s'appuyait contre l'encadrement.

"- **Oui ?** Demanda-t-il innocemment d'une voix rauque. **C'est pourquoi ?**"

La jeune femme eut l'air surprise de cette question. Elle se contenta de rentrer, sans qu'on l'y invite et de poser une des deux tasses devant Haru avant de boire à la sienne et de s'exclamer :

"- **Les bureaux sont vides. Et je n'ai personne avec qui partager mon petit déjeuner.**"

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas immédiatement. Sa nuit blanche lui laissait une impression de gueule de bois plutôt désagréable. Il pensait sincèrement qu'on venait lui apporter d'autres affaires sur lesquelles il devait bosser et ça ne l'enchantait pas. Alors, pour lui faire bien comprendre que ce n'était qu'une venue amicale, Jennifer s'assis sur un coin de la table et pris ses aises avant de poursuivre :

"- **Je devrais apprendre aux autres officiers comment on sert correctement dans ce métier. Vous êtes un des seuls à vous concentrer sérieusement sur nos affaires.**"

Haru se secoua et huma l'odeur de sa boisson. Rien que le parfum qui s'en dégageait le requinquait un peu. Il se dépêcha alors d'en boire quelque gorgés. Il frotta ensuite ses habits froissés pour répondre finalement :

"- **Certains ont une vie de famille, il vaut mieux pour eux qu'ils rentrent.**

\- **Moui. **Acquiesça le capitaine. **Mais pas tous. Et on a quelques dossiers urgents sur lesquels nous pencher.**"

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à son officier qui commençait maintenant à réorganiser son bureau. Un vrai bourreau du travail celui-là. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être sérieux parfois. Elle le laissa faire pendant quelques instants avant de l'interpeller.

"- **Repos, Haru. On a bien le temps de reposer un peu nos esprits.**

\- **Je suis inquiet.** Ce contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- **Pour quoi ? Pour Bastian ?**

\- **La mission est un peu spéciale mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à un silence radio de sa part. **

\- **Bah, ne vous en fait pas de trop. Approcher l'éclair blanc a toujours été difficile à faire, il vaut mieux prendre son temps. Il veut peut-être simplement ne rien gâcher en transmettant des informations.**

\- **Je sais...**"

Cette réponse n'était pas des plus franches. Mais elle était des plus humaines. Jennifer pris donc le temps de siroter ce qui lui restait de café. Autant laisser la boisson faire son effet et réveiller un peu plus son collègue. Quand il eut le regard plus clair, elle demanda :

"- **Des nouvelles informations ? **

\- **Le commissariat de Vestigion est sur le qui-vive pour agir. Ils n'ont pas plus de visu que moi sur le sujet. Mais ils m'ont affirmé que très rapidement ils auraient le cœur net sur ce qu'il se passe et que les choses avanceront plus vite.**

\- **Voilà qui est plutôt une bonne nouvelle.**

\- **Je ne sais pas... Mon intuition me dicte plutôt le contraire.**"

Posant la tasse vide sur le bureau la jeune femme haussa les épaules, ne partageant pas cet avis. Rien d'alarmant ou d'inhabituel par rapport aux contacts qu'ils avaient déjà eut par le passé avec l'éclair blanc. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à la question qu'un homme entra en vitesse sans prendre le temps de s'annoncer :

"- **Capitaine ! On vous demande.**

\- **Oh, Kenvi !** S'exclama-t-elle. **Le commissariat vient à peine d'ouvrir, ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de venir me chercher directement dans ces cas là.**"

L'homme en question était petit, le crâne dégarni et portait des lunettes. Sa moustache remua avant de répondre timidement :

"- **Je sais bien Madame. Mais ça sort de l'ordinaire, il faudrait que vous veniez tout de suite**.

\- **Entendu.** Dit-elle. **J'arrive tout de suite.**

\- **Je vous attend dans votre bureau.**"

Elle se remit debout et se tourna une dernière fois vers Haru avant de partir :

"- **Ne vous faites pas trop de bile. Et surtout ne vous surmenez pas. Je reviendrai vous voir pour vous aider dès que je peux, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez des éléments nouveaux.**"

Le jeune homme hocha passivement la tête et la posa contre ses mains accoudées à son plan de travail. Il prit le temps de se poser quelques instants, fermant les yeux juste assez longtemps pour que ça soit reposant, mais pas assez pour qu'il ne s'endorme. Il reprit ensuite courageusement son rangement et fouilla les autres cas qu'on lui avait donné. Mais il soupira d'avance, au vu des titres des dossiers : des petits cas de vols, d'atteinte à la vie privé, d'outrage à agent public... Des petites affaires sans grande importance. Il savait qu'il mériterait coups de fouets pour penser une telle chose, car ces dossiers méritaient tout autant d'être résolus que celui qui l'obnubilait. Mais son état de fatigue et l'inquiétude mêlée d'excitation qui le parcourait, en pensant à ce qu'il se passait à Sinnoh, occupait tout son esprit. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il tournoya sur son fauteuil, passa les mains derrière la tête et s'installa confortablement pour laisser passer un peu le temps.

Quelque part il aimerait pouvoir se rendre sur place et enquêter lui-même. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il s'occupait de surveiller les nouvelles pistes possibles... Maintenant qu'on en avait une de tangible et qu'il pouvait la remonter, il souhaitait vraiment le faire. Lui-même. Au lieu de déléguer à des personnes plus proches et de s'inquiéter ensuite de leur sort. L'officier ne remarqua pas le temps passer une fois dans cette position. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il se redressa et décida d'aller demander une autorisation à son capitaine. S'il voulait avoir l'esprit tranquille, il fallait qu'il se bouge !

Si le QG avait ses membres présents à ce moment là, ses collègues auraient pu le voir foncer très rapidement au bureau de Jennifer. Il avait embarqué son café avec lui, histoire de refaire le plein malgré tout, car ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait balayer une nuit blanche. Quand il arriva à la porte, il frappa et entra avant qu'on ne lui réponde, il commença alors à parler :

"- **Capitaine. Je voudrais vous demander...**"

Mais il se coupa net en voyant un autre homme dans la pièce. Un homme vêtu d'une cape, les cheveux roux et les yeux tout aussi cernés que les siens. Haru se maudit. Il perdait vraiment ses moyens dans la fatigue, il avait totalement oublié qu'on avait appelé Jennifer pour une affaire. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à en faire la remarque :

"- **Et bien officier. La fatigue vous fait oublier la politesse ? Ne vous en faites pas. De toute manière vu que vous êtes le seul compétent présent, j'allais vous appeler. Je vais avoir besoin de vous. Fermez la porte.**"

Figé, désolé, Haru ferma finalement la porte automatique après quelques secondes d'hésitations. Jennifer ferma aussi les stores et alluma le plafonnier. L'officier ressentit alors une pointe d'intrigue naître en lui et lui redonner de l'énergie. Ce n'était que lors de cas important que le capitaine agissait de cette manière. Il se tourna alors vers elle, interrogative.

"- **Officier Haru,** répondit-elle alors face à cette question muette, **laissez-moi vous présenter le grand Maître de la ligue pokémon de Kanto et Johto : Lance Wataru.**"

L'appellation complète gifla silencieusement le jeune homme qui se raidit instinctivement, tant la personne qui se tenait à côté de lui était importante. Il tendit machinalement sa main pour serrer celle du dresseur de dragon qui le fit avec force avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le capitaine :

"- **Je vous remercie de m'accueillir si vite. **Dit-il. **Habituellement les services de police mettent du temps avant de prendre en charge les cas que je leur transmet.**"

On pouvait dénoter une certaine pointe de sarcasme dans cette affirmation. Mais la jeune femme ne fit pas de remarque sur cette critique insinuée. Elle se contenta d'ouvrir ses oreilles pour écouter la demande du maître qui poursuivit :

"- **Comme je vous le disais je suis les mouvements d'hommes en particuliers. Mais avant d'en dire plus je voudrais savoir si vous et votre collègue êtes assez compétents pour prendre cette affaire en main.**"

Et voilà que le maître devenait arrogant. Jennifer n'apprécia pas, mais elle ne se sentait pas en pouvoir de protester. L'aura que dégageait cet homme était bien plus forte que la sienne. Même Haru n'arrivait pas à réagir, ne serait-ce que par un tic corporel sous la surprise de telles proclamations. Mais cependant elle jeta rapidement un regard à son officier qui compris d'instinct ce qu'il devait faire. Il se mit au garde à vous et alla à ses côtés en prenant l'air le plus solennel qu'il pouvait. Le capitaine se contenta de relever la tête avec comme un air de défi :

"- **Nous sommes tous deux chargés des affaires les plus importantes ici et nous gardons contact avec des hommes capables, un peu partout dans le monde. **Éclaircie-t-elle.** Vous vous trouvez quand même à l'un des QG de la police internationale. Pas à un petit commissariat de campagne.**

\- **Bien, voilà qui me rassure.** Répondit Lance. **Commençons donc.**"

Il prit la peine de s'assoir et de se mettre à l'aise. Le voyage qu'il venait de faire n'était pas du plus confortable et il avait besoin de se reposer un peu pour décrisper ses muscles endoloris. Il fut imité par les deux autres personnes présentes qui prirent place de l'autre côté du bureau, en face de lui. Alors, à ce moment là seulement, il s'expliqua :

"- **Les hommes que je poursuis sont ceux de Cobalt Friist. Je surveille les mouvements de l'organisation ō. Peut-être avez-vous eut vent de la réunion de rapport qui devait avoir lieu à Safrania ?**

\- **Ah oui, je vois.** Confirma Jennifer. **Nous étions chargés de les surveiller pendant leur passage à Volucité.  
**\- **Dois-je comprendre que cela était sorti de vos esprits ?**

\- **Pas le moins du monde. Je crois me rappeler avoir été averti de leur départ prématuré des ruines d'Alphas.**"

Lance tourna une tête qui examina de plus près le capitaine.

"- **Vraiment ?** Demanda-t-il.

\- **Quand je vous disais que nous avions des hommes un peu partout.** Insista-t-elle.

\- **Vous ne semblez pas être particulièrement dérangée par ce fait. **

\- **Notre rôle consiste à jeter un œil sur eux pour éviter de nouvelles catastrophes, pas à les espionner. **

\- **Ils vont bientôt repasser par ici pourtant. **

\- **Oui ce qui ne nous arrange guère car nous avons déjà du travail à Sinnoh.**"

De nouveau, le maître chercha à sonder l'esprit de Jennifer. Il voulait savoir de quoi il s'agissait, piquer au vif, car il savait que Cobalt devait se rendre dans cette région. La jeune femme se tourna vers son collègue qui répondit à sa place :

"- **Nous sommes aussi chargé de trouver l'éclair blanc. Pour arrêter les ravages qu'il provoque.**

\- **Si ce n'est pas encore pour vous confirmer notre capacité à pouvoir parvenir à votre demande...** Continua Jennifer. **Du moins lorsque vous nous la formulerez.**"

L'éclair blanc... Ce n'était pas rien effectivement. Et le dresseur de dragon ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire de fierté en pensant à ça. C'était quelqu'un qui avait le même but que lui et qui agissait en conséquence. Il le considérait presque comme un frère.

"-** La présence de l'organisation ō me plait encore moins à moi qu'à vous. **Poursuivit-elle. **Mais me mêler de conflits politiques ne me mènerait à rien.**

\- **Ils ne sont pas que politiques.**

\- **Nous n'avons rien contre eux, pas même le moindre petit soupçon d'activités illégales qui nous permettrait de nous interroger sur ce qu'ils font. Le gouvernement a été très clair : cela ne nous regarde pas. Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions rien tenté.**

\- **Et bien si je vous apportais ces preuves pour que vous puissiez agir, me suivrez-vous ?**

\- **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que nous fassions ? **

\- **J'ai besoin d'aide pour déterminer où est-ce qu'ils opèrent. Car pour être plus direct avec vous, il m'est avis qu'ils vont reproduire quelque chose de similaire à ce qui a eut lieu à Johto.**"

Un froid parcouru la pièce. Soupçonné un acte de cette envergure était un peu gros. Mais il était difficile de ne pas prendre au sérieux le maître de la ligue pokémon. Non seulement parce qu'il était justement un maître, mais aussi parce qu'il avait aidé à arrêter ce qu'il s'était produit auparavant.

"- **Donc quand Cobalt Friist reviendra vous...** Commença le capitaine.

\- **Je voudrais que vous suiviez ses mouvements, oui.** Acquiesça le dresseur."

Les deux policiers acquiescèrent, c'était dans leur corde, mais à présent ils voulaient des preuves de ce qui était avancé. Car ils ne pouvaient pas simplement agir parce qu'on leur demandait.

"- **Ne vous en faites pas.** Rassura Lance. **Je vous apporterai les éléments que j'ai trouvé. La seule chose de précise que je peux vous dire pour l'instant, c'est que c'est vers Sinnoh que Cobalt se dirige. Et que visiblement le lieu où il s'est établi se trouve dans les montagnes.**

**\- Décidément, on aura travaillé sur le sujet. **Répliqua Haru.

\- **Je vous demande pardon ? **

**\- La dernière attaque de l'éclair blanc qui a relancé notre enquête a eut lieu elle aussi dans les montagnes de Sinnoh. Une partie de forêt a grandement été détruite.**"

Le maître de la ligue et Haru enregistrèrent mutuellement les informations qu'ils venaient de se transmettre. Ils ne le savaient pas, mais tous les deux avait la même idée qui venait de germer au fond d'eux. Mais une idée encore trop petite et trop jeune pour qu'ils y prêtent attention. Seul une phrase résonna dans la tête de Lance quand il entendit ces explications : "_Et bien évidemment, vous mettriez à feu et à sang forets et bois pour découvrir de ce qu'il en est ?_". C'était la phrase que lui avait sorti le nouveau chef de la mafia quand il avait cité le "projet Bis". L'éclair blanc était quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait, comme il l'avait précédemment souligné. Peut-être que celui-ci avait agit de la même manière qu'il l'aurait fait, après avoir découvert quelque chose d'important.

Mais pour le moment, ce n'était qu'une idée...

"- **Bon, Je vous propose que nous nous organisions pour mettre tout ça en œuvre.** Se reprit-il. **Mais peut-être serait-il intelligent de trouver un meilleur lieu dans lequel nous pourrions nous installer. Je vous assure que ce serait plus confortable pour nous.**"

Que cela soit pour le fait que les murs pouvaient avoir des oreilles ou bien parce qu'il ne se sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise dans ces lieux, il fut satisfait de voir qu'Haru et Jennifer approuvèrent cette décision. Ce qu'ils allaient aborder était quelque chose de particulièrement sérieux et nécessitait que l'on se prépare correctement. Surtout si cela allait impliquer des éléments aussi graves que ceux aux ruines d'Alpha. Ils se donnèrent alors rendez-vous une heure plus tard dans un autre bâtiment de la ville qui offrait des bureaux temporaires à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Lance pourra alors à ce moment là leur donner le dossier complet qu'on lui avait envoyé anonymement.

Un dossier donné par une personne qui savait ce qu'il se tramait.


	19. Chapitre 18 - Rassemblement

**Moi ? Avoir promis de reprendre un chapitre par semaine ? Chose difficile haha... Mais on y arrivera. :P Trop de projets en même temps ! Pas de chose particulière à dire si ce n'est que j'ai fait un petit portrait d'Arthur pour les intéressés. Pour le voir, rendez-vous sur deviantart avec les mots clefs suivants : Arthur lebatondepluie (tout en attaché)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit avis !  
Ah et si ! J'espère que je ne vous perdrai pas avec certains détails de ce chapitre. Mais pour rester dans une logique plausible, j'ai du expliquer certains éléments.**

* * *

Un jeune homme avançait paisiblement dans les couloirs de la base. Sa démarche était sereine. Il donnait l'impression d'être très discret parmi ses collègues, personne ne lui adressait la parole ou ne le gênait. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'on le connaissait. Il fallait dire, accompagné par son raichu qui marchait fièrement à ses côtés, il était difficile de ne pas le reconnaître. Il ne le faisait jamais rentrer dans sa pokéball. C'était un détail assez anodin. Mais il restait un sbire quelconque, il était habillé de la tenue classique noire au lieu d'être en civil. Et ça serait toujours le cas tant qu'il n'aurait pas passé l'initiation.  
L'organisation ō avait mis en place ce qu'on pouvait appeler des "grades". Sbire était le plus bas de l'échelle. On ne pouvait pas se dire officiellement membre de la famille, tant que l'on était à ce stade. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que l'on était faible. Bien que souvent il fallait faire ses preuves pour passer au stade supérieur, il fallait surtout montrer qu'on était digne de confiance. Qu'on ne trahirait pas l'organisation. On pouvait associé ce grade au stade d'apprenti. Ainsi, une fois l'initiation passée, on pouvait rentrer dans la confidence et connaître les réels objectifs que nourrissaient Giovanni et la famille.  
Le pokémon et son dresseur, à qui on aurait donné la trentaine, rentrèrent dans une petite salle au calme, éloignée de l'agitation qui régnait encore partout dans le bâtiment. C'était une pièce destinée à la surveillance, mais elle était peu utilisée, sachant que toutes personnes se trouvant sur les lieux étaient connues et volontairement présentes. Seules exceptions à la règle et qui étaient particulièrement examinées : les hommes de chantiers qui s'occupaient de dégager et d'entretenir la salle de la porte et les équipes scientifiques et linguistiques. Car ces personnes ne faisaient nullement partie de l'organisation, ni ne souhaitaient l'intégrer.

"- **Heey !** S'écria une voix nasillarde que le jeune homme reconnut aussitôt. **Sota ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ?**"

Sota observa qui était présent dans la pièce et nota deux personnes assises en face du bureau où trônaient les écrans.

"- **Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Nikki.**" Répondit-il sèchement.

L'espace était petit. Trois personnes étant le nombre maximum pouvant s'y tenir à l'aise. Le deuxième individu qui accompagnait Nikki avait approximativement le même âge que celui-ci, tout au plus vieux de quelques années. Sa peau était légèrement halée et il avait les cheveux courts. Ce qui contrastait avec la peau blanche et les cheveux longs de Nikki. Il ne semblait pas très enthousiaste de la présence de son cadet. Pourtant, pour lui comme pour Sota, même s'il trouvait le plus jeune plutôt désagréable, il ne le détestait pas non plus.

"- **Tu n'as pas l'air très jouasse p'tit génie par rapport à l'autre.**" Lança Sota.

L'intéressée haussa lascivement les épaules. Et avant qu'il ne puisse prendre le temps de répondre, Nikki pris la parole à sa place :

"- **Boarf ! Fait pas attention à lui, il fait la gueule. Ce monsieur est jaloux.**

\- **Il n'y pas de quoi être jaloux de ça.** Répondit le concerné dans un murmure froid.

\- **Ouai, c'est ça ! En attendant je suis sûr de faire un pas vers l'initiation. **

**\- Si on ne compte pas le pas en arrière avec ta défaite face à des pokémons quelconques.**

**\- Tss !**"

Nikki le foudroya du regard pour lui avoir rappeler cet échec. Il croisa les bras et les jambes sur sa chaise, prenant un air boudeur et orgueilleux. Sota fut intrigué quand le sujet de l'initiation fut mis sur le tapis. Mais avant d'en savoir plus il voulait récupérer sa place devant son bureau.

"- **Vire de là Nikki.** Lâcha-t-il simplement. **Tu vois pas que tu déranges ?**"

Le cadet se leva sans broncher et inter-changea sa place avec Sota, s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte et l'autre devant les caméras.

"- **Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?** Reprit l'aîné de manière condescendante. **Ça y est, tu as fait tes preuves ?**

\- **Ouai, on peut dire ça. L'un des policiers que j'ai ramené à clamser.**"

Un petit bruit électrique très léger s'échappa du pokémon du jeune homme. Sota jeta un regard à Gomoru, la troisième personne. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi celui-ci était glacial devant une telle réaction. La sienne allait d'ailleurs être probablement similaire. Mais Nikki poursuivait sans état d'âme son discours :

"- **Faut dire, j'y suis aller un peu fort avec ces deux bleus. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait ! Personne ne s'approche, personne ne s'éloigne...**"

À vingt ans, il était difficile de se dire que c'était l'ignorance de la jeunesse qui lui faisait déblatérer autant d'horreurs avec autant de légèreté. Pire, il semblait prendre plaisir à savoir qu'il avait ôter une vie. Mais il semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. Cela lui semblait tellement futile que ce n'était même pas sûr qu'il réalise la situation. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas toujours trop tard pour le reprendre en main... Du moins c'est ce que se disait Sota et probablement Gomoru aussi, sinon il ne serait pas rester avec Nikki. Mais cela semblait particulièrement ardu : Nikki était convaincu des bien-fondés de ses actes. L'organisation ō avait peut-être bien besoin d'hommes d'actions, mais pas de simples meurtriers. Il fallait des personnes qui sachent analyser les situations quelles qu'elles soient et agir en conséquence. Rien n'était gratuit dans l'organisation...

Mais Sota se pencherait là-dessus plus tard. Pour l'instant, il voulait gérer son boulot quotidien de surveillance. Il se tourna vers le clavier et pianota quelques commandes pour faire défiler les retransmissions et s'assurer que la machine tournait bien. Gomoru posa sa tête dans ses mains et observa par-dessus son épaule. Les deux plus âgés étaient dans les renseignements, chacun à leur manière. C'était pour cela que la présence de Gomoru qui restait derrière à épier n'était pas gênante. Nikki, lui par-contre devait se tenir à l'écart. Ce qui l'agaçait beaucoup, car on ne lui faisait pas assez confiance. Il fallait bien avoué qu'il dévorait tous les potins comme un excelangue et d'ailleurs, il avait la langue tout aussi pendue. Il fallait être idiot ou bien désespéré pour se confier à lui. Sota le savait, mais cela avait quelques petits avantages :

"- **Dis moi Nikki, toi qui veille sur la base, tu as des nouvelles sur ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ?**"

N'importe qui aurait deviné qu'on se servait de son défaut pour glaner des informations. Mais quand c'était enrobé d'un petit compliment et qu'il s'agissait d'un ami qui faisait la demande, Nikki y répondait systématiquement.

"- **Booh, pas grand chose de nouveau.** Dit celui-ci. **Tu dois déjà savoir pour le problème au niveau de la porte. L'équipe de l'autre côté à du rappliquer hier la queue entre les jambes. Mais chais pas pourquoi, j'crois que le doc' il sait lui, puisqu'il a été voir.**

\- **Le doc ?** Demanda Sota.

\- **Ouai le doc' ! Arthur quoi !**"

\- **Arthur ?**"

Nikki resta sans voix face à cette interrogation et ne sut pas quoi répondre. Car il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait mal raconté pour que Sota reste incrédule. Gomoru soupira en se frottant le visage et du prendre le temps d'expliquer :

"- **C'est vrai que tu ne les croise pas souvent, donc tu ne peux pas savoir... Mais Arthur c'est l'homme à qui Cobalt a laissé la base. **

**\- Ah ! Mais pourquoi vous l'appelez comme ça ? **S'exclama Sota.

\- **Et bien, c'est complexe à expliquer... Mais lui, son équipe et l'équipe linguistique ont été les premiers à aller sur Terre il y a cinq ans. Pour apprendre leur langue, leurs usages... Et il lui a paru plus intelligent de prendre des pseudonymes qui sont bels et bien d'origine terrienne.**"

Le jeune homme fit silence pour mettre les éléments dans l'ordre dans sa tête. Donc "Arthur" était le pseudonyme du généticien pour la Terre.

"- **Mais euh... **Continua d'hésiter Sota. **Ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi vous l'appelez comme ça ! **

**\- Molly m'a raconté. **Poursuivit Gomuru.

\- **Molly ? **

**\- Euh... l'infirmière que je vais voir de temps en temps.**

**\- Ah oui, Tsumeko. Tu restes souvent avec elle pour l'aider.**

**\- Oui, enfin... Enfin le fait est que pour comprendre, maîtriser et parler la langue de la Terre, ils ont mis quatre ans. Et pendant quatre ans ils se sont appelés par leurs pseudos. Donc à force... C'est resté. Même pour les équipes en intérieurs qu'ils forçaient à les appeler ainsi pour éviter les quiproquos lors des allées et venues.**"

Effectivement, après une période aussi longue ça devait être rester gravé dans les mémoires. Il n'avait jamais été au courant, lui qui se tenait éloigné de l'action à chaque fois. Peut-être trop éloigné justement, ce n'était peut-être pas le mieux s'il tenait à avoir les résultats escomptés. Il se secoua alors et reprit la conversation de base :

"- **Oui, donc : Nikki.** _**Arthur **_**aurait les détails sur ce qu'il s'est passé ? **

**\- Yup. **Confirma-t-il. **Ou ceux qui sont rentrés tout simplement.  
\- En tout cas la porte ne fonctionne toujours que dans un sens...**" Soupira Gomoru.

Oui, ça gênait tout autant Sota. Cela le surprit d'ailleurs que Gomuru y porte aussi beaucoup d'intérêt. Mais comment ne pas résister à une porte ouverte sur un autre monde ? Mais selon le contexte, c'était plus ou moins contraignant. Et lui, il se posait beaucoup de questions sur ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté... Il lui manquait des éléments.

"- **J'irai les voir. **Répondit-il simplement. **Autre chose sinon ? **

**\- Mon ursaring récupère dans une des salles de soins, **expliqua Nikki, **y a l'doc' qui veut que je l'accompagne dehors pour retrouver l'expérience qu'il a fait et... Ah mais oui ! J'ai failli oublier ! C'est mega important pourtant ! Cobalt revient dans quatre jours ! Enfin trois maintenant ?**"

Sota sursauta, mais Gomoru resta neutre, bien que la nouvelle le surprit lui aussi. Il rentrait bien plus tôt que prévu. Ça annonçait probablement du changement. Pour le second cela ne faisait ni chaud, ni froid, mais pour le premier par-contre, cela enclencha une grande réflexion. Ce que Nikki remarqua tout de suite.

"- **Ben quoi ?** Demanda-t-il. **Qu'est-ce que ça change ?**

\- **Et bien au vu de l'état de la base actuellement, **répondit Sota, **ça va nous faire une sacrée dose de travail en conséquence. Les réparations, l'enquête de la police, le mystère de la porte qui ne veut plus fonctionner correctement, l'équipe qui a été forcée de rentrer alors qu'elle ne peut plus revenir sur terre... Ça commence à faire une certaine accumulation de problèmes. Et on n'a pas spécialement envie de voir l'état dans lequel sera Cobalt en voyant cela, c'est moi qui vous le garantie.**"

Et le pauvre était loin d'imaginer que ce n'était pas les seuls problèmes qu'ils avaient. Pourtant déjà nombreux, il n'avait pas énuméré ni le fait que l'équipe de la Terre était revenue à cause d'une enquête policière sur terre, ni le fait que "l'expérience d'Arthur" s'était échappée lors de l'attaque de l'éclair blanc. Et la liste n'était toujours pas finie. Oui, c'était certain... Dès que Cobalt remettrait les pieds dans la base il y allait avoir du mouvement. Cette pensée désagréable finie par faire réagir Gomoru :

"- **Tu aurais pu nous prévenir dès que tu le savais Nik' ! Qu'on ait le temps de se préparer psychologiquement... D'ailleurs comment tu as su ça toi ? Ce n'est pas le genre d'infos qu'on nous transmet.**

\- **J'étais là quand Bari l'a annoncé à Arthur, parce qu'il soignait mon pokémon.**"Précisa Nikki.

À ces mots, des pas approchèrent dans le couloir et de larges épaules traversèrent l'encadrement, forçant le plus jeune à reculer. Comme s'il avait été invoqué par son propre nom, Bari se trouvait là, l'expression sérieuse. Les trois sbires se mirent immédiatement debout. Gomoru se cogna violemment, tant son geste fut brusque dès qu'il eut la vision de cet homme, qui ne le quittait d'ailleurs pas des yeux. Il ne parla pas immédiatement. Son regard semblait analyser la personne qu'il avait en face de lui, de le jauger. Et Sota était persuadé de discerner un certain contentement, mais il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi... Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que son ami semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise.  
Ignorant royalement Nikki, Bari lâcha finalement des yeux Gomoru quelques secondes pour les poser rapidement sur Sota. Les trois jeunes se demandèrent s'il avait entendu la conversation, mais lorsque le chef de la sécurité pris enfin la parole ils furent soulagés de voir que ce n'était pas le sujet abordé :

"- **Les vacances sont finies. Tout le monde reprend son travail : notre chef Cobalt Friist va revenir et je veux de l'ordre dans les rangs. Gomoru ? **"

Le désigné leva légèrement la tête, mais persistait à regarder sur le côté, ne voulant plus sentir la sensation oppressante des prunelles de son supérieur pourtant plus petit que lui.

"- **On va avoir besoin de toi dans la salle de la porte. Peut-être que tu auras de meilleures idées pour débloquer le passage que les autres qui y travaillent déjà. Je vais te demander de m'accompagner.** **Quant à toi...**"

Il se tourna vers Sota.

"- **Contente toi de faire le travail habituel.**"

Puis, sans un mot, il tourna les talons. Nikki cru qu'il allait enragé. Le fait que l'on ne lui donne pas d'ordre direct démontrait du peu d'estime que lui portait Bari. Surtout suite à sa défaite contre les pokémons sauvages. Mais il savait que s'il ne faisait rien il se ferait réprimander. Ce qui l'agaçait le plus était que son unique pokémon n'était pas en forme, le forçant à devoir faire des tâches ingrates comme la remise à neuf du bâtiment. Par mécontentement, il parti le premier, quittant la salle où les deux autres ne bougeaient pas pour le moment. Sota lança un regard vers son camarade restant. Pourquoi celui-ci restait-il figé de cette manière ? Depuis tout ce temps qu'il le côtoyait il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Pourtant de toutes ses années, il avait pu constater que celui-ci savait se faire le plus discret sur sa vie et sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne connaissait de lui que ses aspects public, rien de sa vie privée. De plus, Bari semblait... Fier de lui. Oui, c'était ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait parlé à Gomoru. Mais cela ne semblait pas enchanter celui-ci.

"- **Gomoru !**" Appela la voix grave du chef de la sécurité dans le couloir.

Celui-ci prit une profonde inspiration, avant d'avancer vers la sortie. Il ne jeta même pas un regard vers Sota avant de partir.

Maintenant seul dans son bureau, Sota restait perplexe. C'était une relation plutôt étrange qu'il avait avec Nikki et Gomoru. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, mais ils se côtoyaient malgré tout assez souvent. C'était très... Spécial. Tous les trois n'étaient pas sûr de s'apprécier, mais ils se toléraient plus qu'ils ne toléraient les autres. Enfin, pour Nikki c'était plus que les autres ne le toléraient.

"- **Raichu !**"

Sota sortit de ses pensées. Son pokémon venait de poser une patte sur sa jambe et une autre sur son bureau. Un regard déterminé brûlait dans ses yeux. Cela le fit sourire : quelle incroyable détermination. Après tant d'années à piétiner et à devoir patienter que les évènements s'enclenchent d'eux-mêmes, son fidèle compagnon ne baissait pas les bras et gardait patience. Mais il fallait rester vif et travailler. C'était pour cette même raison que, voyant que la situation n'avançait pas, il avait tenté de faire bouger les choses à sa manière...

"- **Oui.** Acquiesça-t-il. **Au travail. Allons voir ce que l'équipe de la Terre a à nous dire.**"

C'était ce qui lui semblait le mieux : des personnes qui étaient directement sur le terrain. De plus il voulait savoir ce qui les avait poussé à rentrer, sachant les ordres qui avaient été donnés : rester sur place. Toujours accompagné par son raichu, bloc note en main - pour les rapports qu'il devait faire - il traversa la base pour aller à leur rencontre. Il pu constater que les hommes de chantiers, qui restaient habituellement dans la partie enterrée, près de la porte, se mettaient au travail pour reconstruire ce qui avait été détruit par l'attaque. Ils étaient sévèrement gardés et pour cause : sur leur visage pouvait se lire leur fatigue morale.  
Il ne fallait pas oublier que depuis plusieurs années maintenant, ces lieux étaient une prison. Le secret étant jalousement gardé, les hommes qui en savaient trop restaient sur place. Il y a deux ans ils avaient tenté de se rebeller contre cette dictature qu'on leur imposait, mais ils étaient trop peu nombreux. Même en se concertant avec les uns les autres, la mafia avait tout prévu pour les maintenir en laisse. Ils étaient vraiment en sous-effectif, même pour le travail qu'on leur demandait. Et quand on était prit au piège depuis tant de temps, l'espoir laissait place à une grande amertume...

Sota tenta de les ignorer. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il arriva rapidement à trouver les personnes qu'il cherchait. Elles faisaient un rapport détaillé à d'autres membres de l'organisation ō qui se chargeait de tout ce qui était administratif. Il rappela l'objet de sa présence, lui aussi ayant besoin de réponse pour ses rapports de sécurité. On ne lui refusa en rien de répondre à ses questions et il put enfin savoir ce qu'il se passait : donc, sur Terre, la police avait réagit des suites de la disparition d'une gamine. Il ignorait en grande partie les expériences menées par les équipes scientifiques, il fut surpris d'apprendre les détails et compris où était le problème.

"- **Est-ce qu'il reste des documents qui pourraient mener jusqu'à la grotte du côté de la Terre ? **Demanda-t-il.

\- **Non. **Répondit la femme qui prenait le temps de lui expliquer. **Mais... Nous sommes quand même dans une sacrée merde...**

**\- Pourquoi ? **

**\- Même si ce ne sont pas littéralement des "documents", il manque toujours deux personnes à l'appel alors qu'elles prenaient la fuite avec nous. J'ai peur qu'elles se soient faites attraper. **

**\- Outch... Il faut qu'on agisse.**

**\- Je veux bien mais comment ?! La porte ne fonctionne pas ! On devrait donner un bon coup de fouet aux archéologues ! Si on n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passe ou bien si nous le comprenons trop tard, qui sait ce qui pourrait bien arriver. **

**\- Il y a de forts risques qu'ils parlent ? **Fit Sota, curieux.

**\- Certainement pas ! **S'exclama-t-elle en retour. **Les équipes sur place sont toujours celles à qui nous pouvons faire le plus confiance. De plus ils ne parlent que très peu le français. Mais...**

**\- Mais ? **

**\- Le doute subsiste. On ne connait pas la procédure des gens là-bas sur ce genre de chose. On ne sait non plus si de l'autre côté les hommes se sont déjà intéressés à de pareilles recherches et s'ils en avaient quelques connaissances. La présence de deux membres là-bas, si différent d'eux pourrait soulever bien des questions.**"

Sota voyait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir. Après tout, l'organisation s'était intéressée à ce projet car leurs ancêtres avaient laissé des preuves d'une telle possibilité. C'était certain que ce n'était pas l'aspect archéologique qui intéressait la mafia, mais n'étant pas initié il ne savait pas quel était l'objectif final. Cependant, si de leur côté ils avaient cherché cette porte et qu'ils l'avaient trouvé, qu'est-ce qui ne prouvait pas que les terriens ne pourraient pas faire de même ? Et que par conséquent, les évènements qui s'étaient produits pouvaient directement les amener à la porte ? Il suffisait de peu de choses... Et gérer officiellement une rencontre entre deux univers, voilà qui allait s'avérer très problématique.  
Cependant il ne pouvait retenir l'adrénaline qui courrait en lui. Cela pouvait attirer assez d'attention. Mais il ne pouvait pas parier là-dessus. Il devait attendre. Toujours attendre. De plus il connaissait les risques gargantuesques que cela soulevait et il ne voulait pas que des catastrophes arrivent. C'était son boulot de s'assurer que tout se passait bien. Il remercia les membres de l'équipe de lui avoir répondu et s'en retourna à son bureau, griffonnant sur son calepin les éléments qu'il venait de récupérer. Il énuméra la liste de ce qu'il devrait faire pour maintenir la situation à peu près en stable. Il avait besoin d'informations sur mon sujet et pour cela il devait parler à Arthur. Il profiterait de vérifier les caméras de surveillance pour vérifier où est-ce qu'il se trouvait.

Une fois que son pokémon et lui furent arrivés, il ferma la porte pour plus d'intimité et observa avec attention tout ce qu'il se passait dans la base. Il commença comme à son habitude par la salle de la porte. Il y avait beaucoup moins de personnes que l'accoutumé à cause des travaux qui étaient relancés. Il y avait seulement les trois archéologues qui s'afféraient à déchiffrer les textes des murs de la grotte et Bari qui regardait Gomoru discuter avec un technicien, penché sur un ordinateur. Sota se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire. Gomoru était un hacker, son point fort : l'informatique. Comment pouvait-il être utile là-bas ? Mais le jeune homme ne resta pas sur cette scène puisqu'il n'y avait rien à signaler. Il alla regarder ensuite les zones de travaux, vérifier que les équipes de reconstruction ne bougeaient pas une oreille. Puis les équipes linguistiques, qui elles s'émerveillaient encore et toujours d'en apprendre toujours plus sur la Terre, sa culture. Enfin, il ne lui restait plus que la partie de la base où tout ce qui était recherches et soins étaient agglomérés. Il n'avait pas vu Arthur ailleurs, il devait donc forcément se trouver là. Il changea de caméra pour regarder d'abord dans la partie soin des personnes blessées.  
Il s'arrêta quelques secondes après l'avoir fait, saisit par ce qu'il voyait : Il restait un groupuscule de personnes gravement blessées lors de l'affrontement avec l'éclair blanc, mais c'était surtout cette civière... Dans un coin reculé de la salle, sur laquelle se trouvait une forme allongée. Contenue dans un sac prévu pour les morts. Cela rappela soudainement à Sota la conversation avec Nikki et Gomoru et il se remémora alors l'ampleur de cette affaire. C'était fou comment en trois ans on pouvait oublier certaines choses et s'habituer à d'autres. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie.

"- **Chu...**" Approuva son pokémon.

À sa connaissance, c'était le premier vrai mort que l'on dénotait dans cette base. Mais les actions de l'organisation agissaient toujours comme des dominos, un évènement en entrainant un autre. Sota se demanda d'ailleurs combien de personnes étaient vraiment au courant de cet évènement. Il imagina, le temps d'un instant, la houle que cela soulèverait si jamais les personnes qui ne faisaient pas partie de la famille l'apprenaient...

"- **Je crois que c'est notre dernière ligne d'action. **Dit-il à son compagnon. **Après ça, je me demande si on sera vraiment utile.**"

La souris électrique vint se blottir contre lui, tandis qu'il plaçait machinalement son pouce sous le repli de sa lèvre inférieur. Il voulait être efficace. Mais malgré tout ses efforts il avait eut l'impression que cela ne menait à rien. Il espérait que son dernier geste aurait des répercussions. Tout à ses pensés, il effaça rapidement de son écran cette image sombre et repris son visionnage. Faisons dans l'ordre. Se disait-il. D'abord trouver Arthur pour récupérer les dernières informations qui lui manquaient, ensuite agir du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ne tarda pas à le trouver, il se trouvait dans son propre bureau, accompagné par Mortimer et Molly. Ils étaient tous les trois autours de quelque chose, mais l'angle de la caméra ne lui permettait pas de savoir quoi. Il les observa quelques instants. Ce qu'il eut raison de faire en voyant Arthur finalement quitter les lieux pour se diriger dans le couloir, accompagné de son arcanin et de son elecsrpint. Et en se déplaçant, Sota pu enfin voir autour de quoi les trois scientifiques s'étaient agglomérés.  
C'était Bastian. Le second policier. Salement amoché. Le médecin continuait toujours de lui prodiguer des soins, aidé par l'infirmière, cela ne sembla en rien étrange pour le Sbire. Arthur s'étant vu confié la base en l'absence de Cobalt, il devait gérer ce genre d'élément afin d'en savoir plus. Quant aux deux autres, ils faisaient simplement leur travail. Là où il tiqua fut quand il décrivit un peu mieux la scène. Trois pokémons restaient en dehors de leur pokéball dans la pièce : un nanméouïe qui devait appartenir à l'un des deux membres de la base, mais aussi un granbull et une arakdo. Le granbull semblait blessé, mais l'arakdo particulièrement saine et joyeuse : elle sautillait autour du policier. Et il fallut encore plus de temps pour Sota pour analyser le fait que l'arakdo se comportait comme si... Comme si elle était le pokémon de l'officier.

Il tressauta sur son fauteuil. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Les règles ne permettraient sans doute pas à ce qu'on laisse les pokémons d'un intru en liberté et certainement pas en sa présence. Est-ce que c'était là un acte de compassion des personnes qui soignaient Bastian ? Ou bien est-ce que Molly et Mortimer se mettaient à jouer dans l'autre camp ? Cela le frappa comme un coup de tonnerre. Il arrêta alors de suivre Arthur pour se concentrer sur l'action présente. Les trois personnes semblaient discuter. Bastian acquiesçait régulièrement. Sota jura, pestant qu'il n'y ait pas de micro dans ces salles, il voulait savoir ce qu'ils se disaient. Mais finalement, la conversation ce conclu sur le policier qui se leva, tourna le dos à Mortimer pour se faire passer des attaches. Le granbull et l'arakdo n'objectant pas. Ce qui laissait le sbire perplexe, car totalement contradictoire avec ce qu'il venait de voir. Et il fut encore plus déçu quand il constata que Mortimer emmenait Bastian vers le lieu où l'on gardait les détenus. Lieu qui lui non plus n'avait jamais servi avant.  
Ahuri, il ne tint plus en place. Il quitta rapidement son fauteuil et s'apprêtait à sortir. Mais il se ravisa immédiatement, pour chercher où est-ce que le troisième scientifique se trouvait à présent pour s'y diriger rapidement. Il ne courra pas pour ne pas attirer l'attention, mais dieu qu'il en avait envie. En avançant dans les couloirs il se rendit compte aussi que le chemin qu'il prenait lui était familier : il se dirigeait vers les bureaux de Cobalt. Arthur se trouvait là-bas. Quand il fut en approche, il ralentit le pas, reprit un peu son souffle et il avança. La porte du bureau principal, là où se faisait souvent les réunions, était grande ouverte et on pouvait y voir le généticien qui avait fait rentrer ses pokémons dans leurs pokéballs. Visiblement il ne se cachait pas, il était en train de regarder les dossiers des précédents rassemblements. Sota frappa alors à l'entrée pour signaler sa présence. Arthur se tourna vers lui, le visage soucieux.

"- **Oui ?**"Dit-il clairement.

Pour le coup, au départ, Sota se retrouva sans voix. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi dire, il ignorait même pourquoi il s'était autant pressé après avoir vu la scène avec Molly et Mortimer. Il avait finit par se relâcher et à perdre patience, à l'affut de la moindre chose qui pourrait se passer et avait donc agit sans réfléchir. Mais heureusement pour lui il se rappela de la première raison pour laquelle il devait trouver cet homme. Il se mit au garde-à-vous et expliqua :

"- **Monsieur !** **Suite aux évènements avec l'équipe de la Terre qui est revenue, je suis venu vous demander des éléments sur la jeune fille que l'on a emmené ici.**"

Le corps d'Arthur se tendit. Décidément, les fonctions qu'on lui avait données temporairement lui collaient à la peau et il ne pouvait pas être tranquille pour trouver les éléments qu'il voulait. Heureusement pour lui, il avait tout les droits d'être ici et s'était déjà préparé une excuse pour les plus suspicieux.

"- **Rappelez-moi votre fonction. **Ordonna l'homme, qui ne connaissait pas toutes les têtes de la base.

\- **Sota Taji, monsieur. **Lui répondit solennellement Sota. **Chargé de la surveillance interne de la base, c'est pour mon rapport.**"

Arthur avait totalement omit cet aspect de la base. Il vivait dedans depuis si longtemps déjà qu'il avait oublié qu'il y avait des yeux et des oreilles partout. Il s'en voulu de ne pas se l'être remémoré plus tôt, mais remercia le ciel qu'on lui ait fait rencontrer ce sbire maintenant. Une bonne piqûre de rappel avant de lancer le plan qu'il s'était fixé.

"- **Il manque justement certain de vos rapports aux dossiers. **Dit sèchement le généticien en désignant celui qu'il tenait. **Faite mieux votre travail. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ?**"

Comme à son habitude, il aimait assoir son autorité pour s'assurer qu'on ne le dérangerait pas de trop. En rappelant à l'ordre Sota, il espérait que celui-ci déguerpisse au plus vite.

"- **Des infos sur la personne, monsieur. **Éclaircie le Sbire. **Je souhaite analyser ce que nous avons pour réagir au mieux face à la situation de crise **_**de l'autre côté.**_

\- **La porte ne fonctionnant pas cela ne vous mènera à rien. J'aurais plutôt besoin de vous pour rassembler certains membres du personnel dans deux jours. **

**\- Vous prévoyez une réunion monsieur ?**

**\- Avant que Friist n'arrive il faut mettre de l'ordre. Ne vous concentrez que sur ça, exécution.**"

Sota eut l'impression qu'on voulait mettre un terme rapidement à la conversation. Il pouvait comprendre que l'arrivée de Cobalt pressait tout le monde à remettre de l'ordre rapidement. Mais lui n'avait pas eut ce qu'il voulait, il voulait parler de Bastian :

"- **Monsieur j'ai une question. **Persista-t-il.

\- **Nous n'avons le temps que pour ce que nous pouvons régler. **S'énerva Arthur.** Ne m'obligez pas à le répéter. **

**\- Bien monsieur, ma question se porte sur le second policier.**"

Arthur camoufla avec parcimonie le souffle glacé qui lui parcourrait l'échine et répondit le plus naturellement du monde :

"- **Quelle est-elle ?**

**\- Ce que nous devons faire de lui ?**"Osa demander Sota.

Arthur savait que la question allait être soulevée, maintenant que Bastian avait dit ce que l'organisation voulait entendre. Il avait préparé sa réponse mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit abordée aussi rapidement :

"- **Nous nous occuperons de lui après la réunion. D'ici là les travaux seront finis. Inutile d'ajouter tout de suite de la tension parmi les ouvriers, je veux qu'ils se concentrent sur ce pourquoi ils sont ici plutôt que de nourrir leur rancœur.**"

Cela sous-entendait, que si ces hommes apprenaient que la mafia retenait un homme prisonnier alors qu'il n'était plus utile, cela risquait de fomenter une nouvelle vague de protestation. Sota comprit aussi pour le coup que très peu de personnes connaissaient la nouvel du décès pour le moment. Mais il savait que ça ne serait que de courte duré. À cause de Nikki.  
Voyant que le sbire restait là sans bougé alors qu'il avait apporter la réponse à sa question, Arthur s'exclama pour le chasser :

"- **Rompez !**"

Le jeune homme pinça légèrement ses lèvres, salua, et fit demi-tour. Il n'avait quand même pas pu aborder le sujet sur ce qu'il avait vu. Peut-être que _tout allait bien_ finalement. Mais un soupçon persistait. Il se contenta alors de revenir à son bureau et de rédiger tristement son rapport. Sa frustration était grande. Tellement qu'au bout d'un certain temps cela l'arrêta dans son travail. Il ne pouvait pas se focaliser sur ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Il prit alorss la décision de jouer encore quelques instants les observateurs pour vérifier ce qu'il se passait.

Il revint à Mortimer qui se trouvait seul à présent dans la salle où il était précédemment avec Molly, Arthur et Bastian. Il semblait parler aux pokémons présents : le sien, le granbull et l'arakdo. Le granbull se contenta d'aller s'installer ailleurs dans la salle pour se reposer. L'arakdo, elle, grimpa agilement sur les épaules du médecin qui sorti et prit la direction du couloir. Le grand homme aux cheveux constamment ébouriffés marcha nonchalamment vers la salle de réfectoire. Du moins c'est ce que supposait Sota en le voyant faire. Mais au détour d'un croisement il prit le chemin opposé pour retrouver Arthur, qui avait quitté le bureau principal, un dossier sous le bras et qui s'adressait à quelques des sbires et membres de l'organisation ō. Il aurait donné cher pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'il se disait, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas se rendre sur place pour savoir. Il se contenta alors du visuel, tandis que la conversation commençait :

"- **La relève n'est pas encore passé ? **Gronda Arthur aux hommes de la mafia.

**\- Pas encore, monsieur. **Répondit l'un d'eux, sans aucune honte. **Cela fait depuis un moment que nous les attendons sans qu'ils ne se bougent les fesses.**

**\- Ne restez pas là sans rien faire, je m'occupe d'eux. **Dit-il alors en pointant les ouvriers. **Tachez de me les ramener rapidement, je veux que tout tourne comme un cliticlic avant demain.**"

Le sbire hocha la tête pour confirmer l'ordre qu'il avait reçu et s'en alla avec les autres. Arthur se pencha vers un des hommes qui faisait couler le béton sur le sol.

"- **Travaillez mieux que ça. **S'écria-t-il sèchement. **Il nous faut rétablir les défenses rapidement.**"

Debout, l'homme à la blouse blanche ne quittait pas des yeux l'homme à qui il venait de s'adresser. Celui-ci était le chef de chantier. Il leva lentement la tête vers lui, son gros sourcil levé, un air fatigué et quelque peu méprisant tandis que ses collègues poursuivaient mollement leur travail. Est-ce qu'il venait bien d'entendre ? Pourtant c'était bien Arthur qui venait de lui parler. Ce même Arthur qui était comme eux pris au piège dans cette base infernale et qui partageait la même oppression. Pourquoi se comportait-il comme ça ?  
Il se redressa de toute ça hauteur et bien qu'il fit la même taille que le généticien, il était bien plus robuste et imposant. Il se rapprocha d'un pas, éliminant la distance entre eux deux de manière presque impersonnel. On eut dit qu'il voulait l'intimider.  
Mais Arthur ne silla pas. Au plus grand étonnement de Mortimer qui se tenait derrière lui. Au contraire, il fit un signe des yeux quasi imperceptible qui indiquait qu'il n'était pas hostile contrairement à ce que ses actions indiquaient. Le chef des ouvriers fut alors intrigué et demanda :

"- **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez exactement ?**"

Arthur fut soulagé de voir qu'il réagissait de la manière qu'il espérait. Plantant son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur il s'expliqua :

"- **Comblez rapidement ces trous qu'on essuie pas d'autres attaques aussi ravageuses que la précédente. Je compte sur vous pour le faire - correctement.**"

L'ouvrier restait tout aussi interrogateur. Tout ça pour ça ? Il avait pourtant eut l'impression que le scientifique voulait en venir ailleurs. Surtout à la manière dont il avait attaché le dernier mot. Mais il n'eut pas de réponse. Alors il s'apprêta à retourner au travail. Mais une main sur son épaule l'en empêcha. C'était Arthur qui allait finalement poursuivre. Mais cette fois-ci il s'adressait à lui de manière à ce que lui seul l'entende :

"-** Ne négligez rien. Ou bien vous vous retrouverez rapidement comme le collègue de ce policier. Je compte sur vous. Que tout soit prêt. Dans deux jours.**"

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Les mots qu'avait prononcé Arthur sonnaient comme une menace. Mais son regard, ses yeux bleu acier disaient autre chose. Ils étaient amicaux, attentifs. Comme si Arthur attendait une réponse. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs été très intelligent à la manière dont il avait donné ces informations. Il avait transmis exactement ce qu'il fallait sur la situation pour que cela fasse sens, pour peu que le chef de chantiers ait un peu d'esprit.  
Et celui-ci finit par comprendre. Car il fut traversé d'abord par la stupeur en comprenant que deux hommes s'étaient approchés trop près de la base et que l'un deux en était mort. Puis la surprise en sachant que celui qui restait était policier. Et l'espoir en devinant que c'était une chance.  
L'homme hocha la tête et se détacha du généticien pour retourner normalement à son travail. C'est à ce moment précis que la relève arriva enfin pour de nouveau les surveiller. Arthur donna une tape amical sur le dos de l'ouvrier avant d'hocher la tête de contentement en voyant les sbires arriver, reprenant son air sérieux. Puis il suivit Mortimer et prirent tous les deux le chemin du réfectoire tandis qu'une grosse voix clama derrière eux.

"- **Allez au boulot ! Il faut qu'on termine ça pour demain soir au plus tard !**"

Certains, qui ne se seraient pas éloigné de la zone de travaux, auraient pu entendre un membre de l'organisation murmurer qu'Arthur était décidément très doué pour relancer la cadence chez ces simples civils.  
Ce que Sota pu seulement noter au travers de ses caméras, ce fut qu'au départ des deux scientifiques, qui marchaient côte côté, l'arakdo était passée de l'épaule de l'un à celle de l'autre. Il fixait les silhouettes quitter cet écran pour réapparaitre sur un autre, songeur. Quand il fut interrompu :

"- **Je viens chercher ton rapport.** Dit Bari qui était rentré sans frapper. **Des choses à dénoter dans la base ?**"

Sota tourna la tête vers lui. Il marqua une pause. Puis il prit sont bloc note et le pointa vers son supérieur, oubliant totalement qu'il n'avait pas fini. Il suffisait qu'il tienne informé le chef de la sécurité de ce qu'il se passait. Celui-ci était plus à même de pouvoir trouver ce qui clochait et de prendre les choses en main. Peu importe s'il se passait vraiment quelque chose ou non. Sa réaction serait simple, rapide et efficace. Et toute menaces ou doutes seraient dissipés. C'est pourquoi, quand Bari saisi l'objet qu'on lui tendait, le sbire répondit fièrement :

"- **Non. Tout va bien.**"

* * *

**Résumé des personnages : **

**\- Cobalt : **Semble être le grand chef qui dirige le projet d'étude sur la Terre. Il est actuellement en route pour rentrer à Sinnoh.

**\- Giovanni : **Chef de la mafia connue sous le nom de "ō", ce qui signifie "roi. Sur terre on a appelé son organisation la "team rocket".

\- **Nikki : **Sbire combattant de l'organisation. Il a tué un des deux policers qui enquêtaient sur les traces de l'éclair blanc avec son ursaring.

\- **Sota : **Sbire chargé de la surveillance interne de la base.

\- **Gomoru : **Sbire spécialisé dans le hack et tout ce qui est informatique.

\- **Arthur : **Un des trois scientifiques qui a transformé Lilly. Spécialisé dans le soin des pokémons et en génétique, il occupe temporairement le rôle de chef de la base et prévoit un plan pour s'en échapper avec ses amis.

\- **Mortimer : **Un des trois scientifiques qui a transformé Lilly. Il est spécialisé en médecine classique.

\- **Molly : **Une des trois scientifiques qui a transformé Lilly. Elle est infirmière.

**\- Bastian : **Officier de police envoyé enquêter sur Sen dans la forêt, le pauvre c'est retrouvé agressé et gravement blessé par le groupe de Cobalt.

**Petit Pokédex de survie :**

** Arakdo : **Araigné d'eau.

**Granbull : **Gros molosse qui se tient sur ses pattes arrières du type fée.

**Nanméouïe :** Pokémon proche du leveinard que l'on peut associer à un lapin. Debout sur ses pattes arrière, rose et ventre beige, il possède deux sortes d'antennes qui lui permette de vérifier l'état des gens.

**Arcanin :** Grand chien de feu orange rayé noir, à la crinière et au ventre beige.

**Elecsprint : **Chien électrique bleu et jaune.


	20. Chapitre 19 - Retrouvailles

**Suite à certains évènements, ce sera plutôt un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, merci de votre patience. :P La préparation de la suite a été longue elle aussi, car : nous sommes sur la pente descendante. Donc beaucoup d'évènements à venir qui doivent être bien huilés.**

**Réponse au commentaire du Guest : Merci pour ton commentaire. Par contre, j'émets un désaccord pour la phylali : ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est du type plante qu'elle est végétarienne. Il n'y a qu'à voir la famille chetiflor, boustiflor et emplifor, du type plante mais pourtant carnivore. Cf la grande aventure où le héro leur échappe de justesse. Je reviendrai là-dessus plus tard dans un chapitre de toute manière. :) **

**Sur ce ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Cela faisait à présent deux jours que Clora n'avait pas revu Auri. Elle se faisait du souci. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'aquali lui faisait le coup. Avec son caractère de tauros, il n'était pas rare qu'elle fasse la tête et s'en aille pendant un certain temps pour se calmer. Mais au vu des circonstances, la phyllali n'était pas rassurée, car elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu fâcher son amie de la sorte. Cela ne semblait pas être de son fait, peut-être du mien ? Quoi qu'il en soit mettre deux jours pour reprendre ses esprits c'était beaucoup trop ! Clora faisait les cents-pas dans la tanière, brassant les feuilles qui en composait le lit de ses pattes. Si Auri n'était pas revenue avant ce midi, elle partirait elle-même à sa recherche, même si elle devait la traîner par la queue et se battre avec elle.  
Elle se sentait seule. J'avais préféré me tenir éloignée d'elle et d'Auri pour leur laisser le temps de digérer ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jismo. Et Thane n'était pas revenu la voir non plus pour prendre des nouvelles, ni la rassurer ou lui offrir une présence apaisante. Il devait être occupé. Elle le comprenait bien avec ce qu'il avait expliqué : la forêt avait été attaquée de toutes parts et les membres de sa meutes devaient préférer rester groupés plutôt que de perdre qui que ce soit. Vu la nature du danger, mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque en effet. Bien que grâce à la petite troupe qu'on avait formée, le vieux ursaring et son dresseur étaient partis la queue entre les jambes et ne risquaient pas de semer de nouveau la pagaille. Mais si jamais ils revenaient ? Les humains avaient moyen de soigner leurs pokémons bien plus vite qu'ils ne pouvaient le faire seuls dans la nature... Et vu la manière dont Nikki s'était fait botter les fesses, il n'était pas impossible que celui-ci revienne pour se venger. Clora n'en pouvait plus. Maintenant elle s'imaginait le pire, à force de réfléchir elle montait de nombreux scénarios possibles dans sa tête et augmentait son inquiétude. Il fallait qu'elle aille chercher Auri maintenant ou bien elle allait être plus explosive encore que ne le serait un voltorbe ou un gravalanch.

Ce fut à ce moment précis, où elle était sur le point de départ, que je fis mon apparition.

Gardant la tête haute, mais pas trop fière non plus, j'avançais vers elle comme si tout était normal. Je tâchais d'avoir une expression bienveillante, mais je devais bien m'avouer que j'étais morte de peur. Entre Auri qui mettait directement les pieds dans le plat quand elle avait quelque chose à dire et Clora dont le tact et la finesse étaient redoutables, j'avais de quoi craindre pour ma survie vu le sermon que cela annonçait. Je ne savais évidemment pas qu'Auri était partie de son côté et n'était toujours pas revenue. Et que cela avait influencer l'état de Clora. J'allais l'apprendre à mes dépends.  
Quand l'évolition me vit apparaitre, elle se figea dans son élan et me dévisagea, ses yeux fixés sur moi. La tension qui émanait de son corps était si forte que je pouvais la ressentir. Je savais que j'allais regretter ma venue, mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi vite et aussi fort. La phyllali n'en revenait pas : comment osais-je venir aussi nonchalamment ici après ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt ? ! Comment pouvais-je prétendre pouvoir lui tenir tête après ma trahison ? ! Comment pouvais-je être aussi calme alors qu'elle était si soucieuse ?! Il était clair pour elle que j'allais passer un très mauvais moment, car elle comptait bien me faire payer toute la frustration qu'elle ressentait sur l'instant. Tandis que je m'arrêtais à quelques mètres d'elle, elle fonça à ma rencontre :

"- **Toi ! **Hurla-t-elle. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!**"

J'avais beau vouloir me montrer assurée, j'eus un léger mouvement de recul quand elle effaça la distance qui nous séparait. Les oreilles en arrière je réussi malgré tout à donner l'explication que je m'étais préparée :

"- **Je vous dois beaucoup et puis nous avions un accord. **Répondis-je sans trembler, ô miracle. **Je reste donc avec vous.**"

J'avais du mal à croire que j'avais eut le courage d'affirmer une chose pareille, sans laisser le choix à mon interlocuteur. Clora non plus d'ailleurs :

"- **Tu restes ? ! **S'exclama-t-elle. **Ce n'est pas comme si nous allons t'accueillir à bras ouverts ! Comment peux-tu oser dire une telle chose après ce que tu as fait ?**

**\- En quoi ce que j'ai fait est-il si terrible ? Je n'ai rien à me reprocher mis à part le fait d'avoir réussi une alliance qui nous a sauvé la vie !"**

Clora hoqueta de surprise. Je n'avais aucun sentiment de culpabilité. D'ordinaire les personnes qui chamboulaient le mode de vie de quelqu'un s'en excusaient. Parce que sortir les gens de leurs habitudes alors qu'ils n'avaient rien demander ne se faisait pas. Que ce fut chez les humains ou chez les pokémons, cet accord tacite existait. Et je venais de le bouleverser. Une deuxième fois !  
Je remerciais très fort mentalement Jismo de m'avoir briefé sur le sujet. J'avais passé la veille avec lui et Colmillo. Il m'avait été dur de retourner le voir après la conversation que j'avais eut avec lui et que j'avais fuit. Mais je ne me sentais pas le cœur non plus de retourner à la tanière alors qu'Auri et Clora m'en voulait surement. J'avais alors passé un jour seule dans la forêt avant de me tourner vers le haydaim, qui n'aborda pas de nouveau le sujet que nous avions eut alors, ayant compris que je ne voulais pas en parler. À la place, il m'avait aidé à trouver de bons arguments pour faire face à la colère des évolitions et entrainé à ce que je tienne bon.

"- **Une alliance ? **Poursuivit Clora, contournant le second point abordé. **Tu crois sérieusement que nous allons devenir amies avec des herbivores aussi simplement ?**"

Elle s'éclaircie la gorge et leva une patte devant la poitrine. Elle prit un air hautain et outré avant de poursuivre d'une fausse voix aigue :

"- **Pardonnez mon régime alimentaire. **Clowna-t-elle.** Mais permettez que je vous aide à manger cette baie, il est vrai que j'ai toujours préféré la viande farcie...**"

Ce que je ressentis à ce moment là fut... Comment dire ? J'étais surprise de voir que, bien que se tenant loin des humains, les pokémons avaient malgré tout appris de leurs manières. Ensuite, bien qu'outrée par ses singeries, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver sa blague drôle... Je fis une grimace qui exprimait bien ce que j'avais à l'esprit, puis me secoua pour reprendre plus sérieusement :

"- **Je ne te demande pas d'être amie avec eux. Je veux juste qu'ils sachent quand ils sont chassés et quand ils ne le sont pas. Ce sera bien plus agréable pour tout le monde. **

**\- Mais comment peux-tu espérer une telle chose ? ! Il faut bien que **_**nous **_**mangions. Si on prévient de nos chasses, nos proies fileront bien avant qu'on ait l'occasion de les attraper !**

**\- Nous sommes trois. Avec la bonne stratégie ça peut fonctionner...**

**\- Mais ça ne mène à rien ! Si ce n'est nous rendre la tâche plus compliquée ! **

**\- Ça permettrait d'avoir la paix entre tous pokémons.**

**\- Tu parles ! C'est juste pour avoir la conscience tranquille. Je suis sûre que si tu devais abattre un de tes nouveaux amis, les haydaims, tu ne sortirais pas le même discours.**"

Je m'apprêtais à répliquer mais cela me frappa. Je me rapprochais incontestablement de Jismo et nous tentions tant bien que mal à monter une certaine confiance entre nous. Mais est-ce que cela fonctionnerait toujours si j'attaquais sa harde ? Malgré ce doute qui s'incrusta dans mon esprit, ma réponse fusa :

"- **Je te rappelle que je l'ai déjà fait ! Pour sceller le pacte j'ai tué un des leurs !**

**\- Tss ! **Souffla-t-elle, ne pouvant me contredire. **Sceller pour qui ? Ce haydaim t'a mis de fausses idées dans la tête. **

**\- Ce Haydaim serait capable de venir te grignoter les oreilles et la queue, si tu continues à dire de telles bêtises. **Grondais-je, commençant à m'énerver à mon tour. **Il m'a laissé faire devant toute sa harde. Tout le monde l'a vu. Et pourtant quand je suis restée après l'avoir dévoré, personne n'est venu me chasser.**"

Restant un pokémon du type plante malgré son aspect carnivore, Clora fut quelque peu refroidie en imaginant un herbivore venir lui manger ses parties végétales. Cela la calma en partie. Mais elle n'allait pas lâcher le morceau immédiatement.

"- **Ils avaient surtout peur oui...** Dit-elle simplement. **Ça n'a rien d'un accord. **

**\- Toi aussi tu as peur. Toi et Auri ! Tu m'excuseras, mais si on ne veut pas que le lieu où l'on vit soit détruit par un nidoking qui a peur pour les siens, alors on essaye de trouver un compromis.**"

J'avais sorti cette phrase sans réfléchir. Mais je constatais qu'elle avait bien plus d'impact que je ne l'espérais. Clora baissa les yeux, ne cherchant plus à me défier du regard. J'avais touché un point sensible. Je savais qu'elle et Auri avait eut leurs nids détruits plusieurs fois par d'autres pokémons. Le citer en exemple me semblait être une bonne idée. Cela l'était, car elle avait réagit comme je le souhaitais, mais je ne voulais pas non plus lui faire de mal en lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs. Surtout que sachant qu'aucun pokémon ne se faisait confiance dans cette forêt, elles avaient du craindre pour leur vie lorsque c'était arrivé. Ne disant plus rien suite à ça, elle finit par briser le silence en répondant :

"- **Oui j'ai peur, c'est vrai. Mais je ne peux pas croire que les herbivores tiendront parole et nous laisseront tranquille quand on ne chassera pas. Qui pourrait y croire ? Certainement pas Auri, si elle était là..."**

Elle se tut de nouveau, se tournant légèrement de côté, et je pus constater en effet l'absence de l'aquali. Cela me surprenait beaucoup, du peu que je les connaissais, elles étaient inséparables et se protégeaient mutuellement, comme des sœurs. Je n'avais jamais vu Auri dans ses mauvais jours et ne pouvais pas me douter du comportement qu'elle avait dans ce genre de cas. Mais même si je l'avais su, la manière dont Clora avait finit sa phrase laissait à penser que ça n'allait pas :

"- **Où est Auri ?"** Demandais-je alors.

Elle se redressa vers moi, la mine sombre, les oreilles basses. Ayant frappé sur ses points faibles, elle avait fini par baisser sa garde et à laisser place à son angoisse. Mon cœur fit un bond et je me précipitais pour lui apporter du soutien. Mais elle secoua la tête à mon geste.

"- **Avec tout ce qui c'est passé je ne sais plus où donné de la tête. **Marmonna-t-elle.** Rien qu'avec l'attaque de ce vieil ursaring miteux j'en ai déjà pris un coup. Mais en plus ne pas voir revenir Auri ça m'inquiète.**"

Je restais à ses côtés, éberluée, attendant la suite. Mais Clora ne me donna pas d'explication. Et elle était suffisamment bornée pour ne pas le faire du tout. Je trouvais alors rapidement quelque chose à dire :

"- **Allons la chercher ! **Proposais-je.

\- **Elle est partie faire la gueule. **Maugréa la phyllali. **Mais ça fait deux jours, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse la retrouver. Elle serait bien capable de se cacher. À quoi servirait le fait que tu viennes ?**

**\- À deux nous irions plus vite ! Et puis j'ai promis de vous protéger, tu te rappelles ?**"

Elle me regarda, quelque peu incrédule. Malgré ce quelle avait pu dire, moi non plus je ne lâchais pas l'affaire. J'étais du genre coriace. Je me surprenais moi-même, mais en réalité je ne voulais simplement pas perdre cette amitié naissante avec les deux évolitions. Cela aurait mal commencé alors que je tenais à m'installer ici, dans ce monde. Je voulais donner une bonne impression et faire en sorte que tout fonctionne.

"- **Très bien allons-y. **Finit-elle par dire. **C'est la moindre des choses que tu puisses faire.**"

La bonne foi n'y était pas, mais c'était un départ et je ne pouvais effectivement pas espérer plus après les évènements. Je le considérais cependant comme une victoire. Je lui demandais si elle savait vers qu'elle direction Auri était partie et elle se contenta de prendre la tête et de me montrer le chemin. Je la suivis en silence.

Nous ne discutâmes pas pendant que nous la cherchions. Clora se contentait d'appeler régulièrement son amie pour voir si elle répondait, tandis que je marchais derrière, analysant les espaces où elle n'avait pas elle-même chercher. Ce n'était pas facile de se donner une idée de vers où se diriger. Il n'y avait pas de chemin particulier dans la montagne, tout était sauvage, emplit de fougères, de buissons, d'arbres et de rochers. J'avais l'impression de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin et la comparaison n'était probablement pas très loin de la réalité. Cependant, je pouvais voir que Clora qui régulièrement pointait son museau vers le sol, humant l'air à la recherche d'odeurs, se laissant guider par ce qu'elle pouvait trouver. J'ignorais combien de temps une odeur pouvait rester en place pour permettre de remonter sa piste et je m'essayais à faire de même. Cependant, malgré quinze jours dans cette nouvelle peau je ne maîtrisais pas tous ses aspects. Dès que j'eus la truffe près du sol le nombre d'informations qui m'arriva dessus me fit reculer aussitôt. La forêt grouillait de vies pokémons qui laissaient des traces partout, de plus je réalisais que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'Auri pouvait sentir. Son élément eau me fit penser à une odeur de poisson mais... Je crois que l'aurais très vite remarqué si ça avait été le cas.  
Nous marchâmes longtemps. Plus d'une heure, Clora ne m'adressant toujours pas la parole. J'avais tenté de relancer la conversation en lançant de temps en temps des remarques sur ce que j'observais, mais rien n'y faisait. Finalement nous arrivâmes à un lac et la phyllali décida de marquer une halte. Elle but un petit peu tandis que je la regardais, une expression emplit de questions.

"- **Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'est éloignée ?" **Demandais-je.

Elle ne me répondit pas tout de suite, elle finit d'abord de s'abreuver avant de finalement répondre sur un ton légèrement froid :

"- **Après le combat elle ne semblait pas être dans son état normal. Et lorsque nous sommes rentrés elle s'est énervée et a préféré partir.**"

Elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans les détails, parce qu'elle avait peur que ça soit elle ou Thane qui ait provoqué cet excès de colère et elle s'en serait voulue si ça avait été le cas. Je dus imaginer seule ce qui avait pu provoquer un tel changement d'état. Peut-être un contrecoup dû simplement au combat ? Elle avait failli se faire avoir plusieurs fois par l'ursaring, n'importe qui n'en serait pas ressorti indemne. Mais je ne voyais pas ce que ça pouvait être d'autre. Je décidais alors de boire à mon tour, sans prendre garde. Tandis que j'avalais le liquide une petite ombre sous l'eau avança vers moi. Et avant que je n'aie le temps de réagir, un pistolet à eau m'arrosa, sans trop de force.

"- **Mais qu'est-ce que... ? !**" Protestais-je me tournant vers mon agresseur.

Un petit poissirène m'observa de ses yeux malicieux. Content de sa farce il applaudis de ses nageoire avant de replonger dans l'eau comme si rien ne c'était passé, accompagné par d'autres taches colorés qui luisait sous la surface. Décidément, je devais me méfier de tout, même de l'eau dans ce monde. Clora qui avait observer la scène ne put retenir un rire. Mais je pus apercevoir malgré tout de la déception dans ses yeux. Peut-être espérait-elle que ça soit Auri qui m'ait fait le coup...

"- **C'est ici qu'a évolué Auri quand nous nous sommes rencontrées. **Dit-elle, songeuse. **Elle pêchait du poisson et puis un jour quand elle est ressortie elle avait évolué...**"

Elle tourna sa tête vers moi, je m'étais assise, toute ébouriffée, pour écouter attentivement son récit. Ma tête lui décrocha un nouveau sourire. Petit à petit, sa rancune envers moi semblait s'effacer.

"- **C'est ici aussi qu'on t'a vu la première fois.**"

Ah bon ? Nous avions été si loin ? J'observais alors le paysage que je ne connaissais que de nuit et constatais avec surprise qu'effectivement c'était là où je m'étais arrêtée après avoir couru sans fin. J'aurais pu profiter agréablement de la scène, mais tout d'un coup je me sentis mal. Nous nous rapprochions de l'endroit d'où je m'étais echappée et ça me faisait peur. Pour ne rien arranger, j'entendis un pokémon pousser un hurlement au loin, semblable à celui d'un chien ou d'un loup...

"- **Tiens, ce n'est pas un grahyenna ça... **Constata simplement Clora sans aucune autre réaction. **Bon, reprenons le chemin, je voudrais la retrouver avant ce soir.**"

J'aurais voulu me reposer plus longtemps. Surtout que je me mettais à imaginer que le cri que je venais d'entendre m'était destiné. Et si on venait pour moi ? Pour me retrouver ? Obligée de ravalée ma peur et de continuer, je me remis rapidement debout et continuais de suivre la phyllali. Qui a mon plus grand regret prit la direction d'où je venais lorsque je m'étais enfuie. N'osant pas lui faire de remarques à ce sujet, de peur de me dévoiler, je ne pipais mot.

Malheureusement...

Éloigné de notre position, mais peut être pas autant que souhaité... Un arcanin reniflait le sol. Il était tout occupé à sa tache lorsqu'un démoloss accourut vers lui et le bouscula volontairement dans sa course avec une expression moqueuse mais amicale. L'arcanin se tourna vers lui, mécontent, un air réprobateur sur le visage. Mais le démoloss n'en démordit pas. Il remua la queue gaiement et partit de nouveau en avant, poussant un second hurlement pour chasser les pokémons sauvages aux alentours. Le fauve qui se chargeait de remonter la piste qu'on lui avait ordonné de suivre, renâcla bruyamment de sa truffe. Mais une main passa dans sa fourrure pour le calmer. Il se tourna alors vers son dresseur, aussitôt apaisé.

"- **Tu connais Yango...** Dit Arthur avec un petit sourire. **Et puis ça fait longtemps que vous n'aviez pas eut l'occasion de réellement vous défouler...**"

L'arcanin haleta joyeusement vers le scientifique, le regard plein de confiance. C'était vrai. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été autorisés à aller et venir comme ils l'entendaient dans la montagne. Cela lui avait manqué et ça lui faisait un bien fou.

"- **Hey, doc !" **Geint une voix derrière eux.

Arthur et son pokémon soupirèrent, le second reprit sa tâche tandis que le premier, lassé, répondit à l'interpellation :

" - **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Nikki... ?**"

Le jeune sbire escaladait maladroitement une pente légèrement boueuse. Il finit par arriver à y grimper et se plaça à côté de lui.

"- **Vous êtes sûr qu'c'est une bonne idée ? On n'a pas b'soin d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ?**"

Deux jours après l'attaque qu'avait portée Nikki sur la forêt, Arthur avait finalement réussi à le convaincre de l'emmener là où le combat avait eut lieu. Cependant l'unique pokémon de celui-ci ne s'était toujours pas remis de ses blessures et du poison. Il avait du rester à la base. Le jeune homme se sentait alors inconfortable et vulnérable à devoir faire les recherches avec le généticien. Car il n'avait d'autre moyen de défense que celui de compter sur l'homme et ses pokémons.

"- **Je te l'ai déjà dit et répété, **souffla Arthur vraiment agacé, **tu ne risques rien avec moi. **

**\- Mais il n'empêche qu'on n'a quand même pas b'soin d'elle.**"

Qu'est-ce qu'il était casse-pied... Quand il n'avait rien de particulier à faire le jeune homme devenait réellement insupportable, ne pouvant pas se taire une seule minute. Le scientifique avait espéré qu'il soit quand même utile à la recherche, mais pas le moins du monde. Il avait donc du se rabattre sur les fortes traces qu'avait laissé son ursaring. Une bête aussi massive qui cherchait à toute détruire sur son passage... Il aurait fallut au moins une semaine pour perdre sa piste...

"- **Si. **Répondit-il fermement. **Nous avons besoin d'elle pour continuer les recherches. Et qui sait ce qui pourrait se produire avec quelqu'un de l'autre monde ici. Elle reste quelqu'un qui était humain il y a peu.**

\- **Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait faire quelque chose...**

**\- À part mettre à terre un ursaring de trois fois sa taille et qui avait plus d'expérience qu'elle...**

\- **Ça va, ça va ! J'ai compris. Mais je ne vois pas ce que je fais ici...**

**\- Tu es un éclaireur ! Fait ton travail, ou bien tu vas entendre parler de moi.**"

Pour appuyer ses dires, l'arcanin poussa un grognement peu amical. Nikki finit par abandonner et prit un peu plus les devants en rouspétant. Arthur pu enfin souffler un peu, heureux de voir que cet argument fonctionnait encore. Il fallait dire, l'ego de Nikki était pas mal en son genre. Et puis le scientifique n'arrivait pas à effacer le contentement de son esprit sachant que j'avais réussi à le battre. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Bien évidemment, il ne voulait pas me retrouver pour poursuivre les recherches génétiques... Mais il devait bien trouver une excuse pour pouvoir me mettre la main dessus sans qu'on lui en tienne rigueur, chef de la base ou non...

Il continua d'avancer alors à la suite des autres, espérant que la recherche apporterait ses fruits...

"- **Auri !**" Hurla une fois de plus Clora qui recommençait de nouveau à s'inquiéter.

Je la regardais, peu convaincue du résultat. Au contraire, elle risquait de rameuter tous les pokémons du coin si elle s'évertuait de crier ainsi. Mais je savais par avance que rien n'arriverait à la faire s'arrêter. Mais je m'y tentais quand même :

"- **Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux de la chercher de cette manière ? **

**\- AURIIIII !" **Fut ma seule réponse.

Je roulais des yeux, perdant patience. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que nous la cherchions en vain et je commençais à croire que c'était inutile d'essayer. Essoufflée, la phyllali arrêta quelques secondes :

"- **Arceus... **Jura-t-elle. **J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé ! Sinon je bouffe celui qui l'a touché, Ursaring ou pas.**"

J'eus un demi-sourire mais je me rendais compte dans quel état la situation la mettait. J'essayais alors de scruter les alentours pour la énième fois. Mais rien n'y faisait, aucun indice ne laissait à penser qu'elle était passée par ici.

"- **Auri ! **M'exclamais-je à mon tour. **Si tu ramènes pas tes fesses je te jure de te tirer tout les matins du lit en te trainant par la queue !**

**\- Mais ça ne va pas ? ! **Protesta Clora.

\- **Ben quoi ? Il faut bien essayer. **

**\- Ce n'est pas avec de cette manière que tu vas nous la faire revenir ! **

**\- De toute façon, il faudrait un miracle pour qu'on la trouve...**

**\- Et le miracle apparu !" **Fit une voix plus loin derrière nous.

Clora et moi nous retournâmes en cœur, pour constater, que sortant d'une cachette sur le chemin d'où nous venions, sortait Auri, avec un grand sourire narquois aux lèvres.

"- **Auri ! **S'écriâmes-nous ensemble lorsque nous la vîmes.

\- **Surpriiiise ! **Railla celle-ci. **Je vous ai manqué hein !**"

Je fus extrêmement soulagée que nous la retrouvions. Car j'avais fini moi aussi par m'inquiéter. Mais à mon grand étonnement, Clora, elle, bondit sur l'aquali, non pas pour fêter son retour, mais pour l'attaquer.

"- **Où est-ce que tu étais triple idiote ?! **Disait-elle. **Je me suis fait du soucis après ce qu'il s'est passé !"**

Auri ne prenait pas ses coups au sérieux. Elle en rigolait en lui rendant tout autant. Au travers de cette chamaillerie, elle réussit finalement à s'expliquer :

"- **Haha ! Je vous suis depuis le lac ! Vous étiez mignonnes à me chercher partout ! **

**\- Espèce d'enflure ! **Répondit Clora. **T'aurais pu donner signe de vie ! **

**\- Hey oh ! **Finis-je par lâcher. **Vous n'avez pas un peu fini là ?** **On dirait deux évolis qui sortent de l'œuf.**"

Surprise par mon commentaire, elles s'arrêtèrent et me dévisagèrent en cœur. Et je regrettais de m'être immiscé dans leur petite bagarre quand je vis leur regard qui était celui qui voulait dire "_Hey mais au fait, on t'en veux à toi._". Mais avant que je n'ai le temps d'esquisser un geste de retraite elles étaient toutes les deux sur moi, me renversant sur le dos et me donnant les mêmes coups qu'elles se donnaient. C'est là que je m'aperçus que ça ne faisait pas mal du tout, mais que ça chatouillait plus qu'autre chose. Une sacrée vengeance...

"- **Non mais tu t'es vu toi ? **Commença Clora. **Tu crois qu'on t'a oublié avec ce que tu nous as fait ? **

**\- Et puis les evolis ça ne nait pas dans des œufs ! **Poursuivit Auri. **On n'est pas des oiseaux !**"

Déformation de joueuse de pokémon, je devais l'avouer. Pourtant je n'avais jamais cru à ces histoires d'œufs, c'était seulement là pour le gameplay. Je me contentais alors de me tordre dans tous les sens pour tenter d'échapper à leur torture. Mais c'était peine perdue. Cependant, j'étais plutôt heureuse de voir que ça finissait bien.

Mais mon soulagement ne fut que de courte duré...

Un grognement menaçant nous fit aussitôt nous arrêter. Les oreilles aux aguets, nous nous tournâmes vers son origine et nous perdîmes toute envie de rire en voyant ce qui nous faisait face. Un démoloss était aux aguets, à quelques mètres de nous, dans une posture qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il était prêt à bondir sur nous.

"- **Te voilà.**" Dit-il de sa voix grondante.

Mon sang se glaça aussitôt... Ce démoloss... C'était le même que celui qui m'avait arrêté dans ma toute première tentative de fuite. Et même si je me rendais maintenant compte que j'avais presque la même taille que lui, la même peur me saisit au ventre me paralysant. Ce devait être la même chose qui retenait Clora et Auri, car elles ne bougeaient pas non plus. Ce ne fut que lorsque le pokémon feu sauta en arrière pour rebrousser chemin, pleine vitesse, que nous réagîmes. N'ayant pas le temps de nous demander pourquoi il avait fait demi-tour plutôt que de nous poursuivre, nous nous sommes mises à courir comme si nous avions le diable à nos trousses. Et au vu du pokémon que nous venions de voir, c'était similaire.  
Je retrouvais ce même sentiment que lorsque j'avais profité de la brèche de ma prison. Je courrais comme je n'avais jamais couru. À la différence que cette fois-ci je n'étais pas épuisée, donc j'allais beaucoup plus vite. Du à ma grande taille, j'allais même plus vite qu'Auri et Clora, les dépassants très rapidement. Elles furent surprises de voir que je ne les attendais pas. Mais j'avais tellement peur qu'on me ramène là-bas, qu'on me traine vers mes origines, que je n'y portais guère attention... De toute manière, ce n'était pas après elles qu'on en avait.

Le démolosse revint le plus rapidement possible vers son maître. À la manière dont il arriva, on comprit tout de suite qu'il avait une piste qu'il fallait se hâter de le suivre. L'arcanin lui emboita le pas.

"- **Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?! **Demanda Nikki.

\- **Je crois qu'ils l'ont retrouvé..."** Répondit Arthur.

Suite à quoi il suivit ses pokémons, le cœur bondissant. Il n'avait pas espéré me trouver si rapidement. En réalité, il pensait devoir étaler ses recherches sur deux jours au moins, pour repérer les lieux. Arceus merci, il avait eut de la chance. Cependant il sentait qu'il n'avait pas fait d'exercice depuis un certain temps, il avait du mal à suivre le pas.

Mais il faisaient confiance à ses pokémons : ils se chargeraient de ça avant son arrivée.

Le démolosse et le arcanin revinrent très vite à notre hauteur. Voyant maintenant qu'il y avait deux pokémons à notre poursuite, mes deux compagnes commencèrent à paniquer, redoublant d'effort. Leur cri de surprise me fit tourner la tête, pour constater qu'en effet un autre pokémon feu s'était joint au premier. Et celui-ci était plus grand que nous tous, plus massif. Je sentis les palpitations de ma poitrine cognées contre mes côtes et tentais de dévier de ma trajectoire initiale, car je le savais, je n'allais pas pouvoir leur échapper sur la vitesse. Je devais donc tenter l'agilité. Dès que je pris un tournant, les deux chiens en firent autant et ce fut à ce moment là qu'Auri et Clora comprirent ce qu'il se passait : elles n'étaient pas visées, moi oui. Se rappelant l'histoire que je leur avais sorti, sur un dresseur qui me maltraitait, elles me pardonnèrent aussitôt le fait de les avoir laisser derrière. Mais cette fois, elles poursuivirent leur course pour me venir en aide. Bien que les pokémons dressés et moi les avions dépassés.  
Je tentais désespérément de sauter à travers les branches et les rochers, cherchant les passages les plus étroits possibles pour ralentir mes opposants. Mais terrifiée, je constatais cependant qu'ils étaient bien entrainés. Ils passaient les obstacles sans efforts et toutes mes tentatives se révélaient plus épuisantes pour moi que pour eux. Je commençais à trembler, mes pattes ne tenant plus, tant le poids de la panique tombait sur mes épaules. Au bond suivant, mes membres ne me tinrent plus et je dégringolais en désordre la pente qui se trouvait à proximité. Je ne pus me retenir de geindre dans ma chute. Ce mauvais mouvement eut pour résultat de me faire de nouveau sentir la blessure à ma jambe.

Un coup de vent failli me faire perdre l'équilibre tandis que je me redressais. C'était l'arcanin qui dans un bond m'avait bloqué tout passage en avant tandis que son compagnon me coupait toute retraite. Figée sur place, la tension de la situation rendit ma vision trouble pendant quelques secondes. Je réalisais que ma dernière option était celle de me battre.  
Je refusais de retourner là-bas. Je ne voulais pas y aller.  
De glacé, mon sang se mit à bouillir, je tentais tant bien que mal à me rappeler les cours de Thane sur le combat. Faisant remonter l'énergie de mon ventre jusqu'à ma gueule je décidais de m'en prendre au pokémon feu devant moi. Ma balle ombre fusa et il esquiva sur le côté, me libérant assez d'espace pour tenter une percée, ce que je fis. Mais le démolosse m'attrapa sévèrement par la queue pour me ramener en arrière. Mon coup de griffe parti aussitôt : je visais la truffe, il tenta de l'éviter ce qui dévia mon attaque sur son cou. Cela ne fut pas très efficace, mais au moins il m'avait lâché. Mais l'arcanin c'était de nouveau placé devant moi et il fallait que je l'attaque de encore. De désespoir je me jetais littéralement sur lui, les deux pattes avant encerclant tant bien que mal son cou, mes crocs visant la gorge. Il recula en même temps, mais je pus le saisir. Cependant sa fourrure était tellement épaisse que je n'étais pas sûre de le mordre réellement. Il lui suffit de se secouer pour se défaire de moi et m'envoyer plus loin. Cette fois, je n'eus pas l'occasion de riposter car il m'aplatit de tout son poids sur le sol.  
Geignant de nouveau, je crois que les larmes me sont montées aux yeux, bloquée au sol. Mais un hydrocanon força l'adversaire à me laisser tranquille. Et pas qu'un peu, l'élément eau dominant sur celui du feu. Auri et Clora avait finalement réussi à me rejoindre et à me porter secours. Clora se tenait quand même légèrement en retrait, elle n'était pas à son avantage contrairement à l'aquali. Elle m'aida à me relever tandis que son amie se chargeait de repousser les deux pokémons. Le démolosse et l'arcanin se sentirent pris au dépourvu, ne s'attendant pas à devoir affronter leur faiblesse et ils ne voyaient pas quelle stratégie pouvait les aider. C'était à notre avantage.

Mais... Des pas d'hommes s'approchèrent rapidement derrière les deux chiens et une voix s'éleva :

"- **Fahanji ! Lance-soleil ! Yango ! Retire-toi !**"

Brusquement, le démolosse s'éloigna de nous sans que nous ne comprenions pourquoi et l'arcanin se mit en garde, ouvrant grand la gueule tandis qu'une lumière éblouissante apparue. Je n'avais pas compris un traitre mot de ce que la personne qui venait d'arriver avait dit. Mais je devinais très bien de quelle attaque il s'agissait :

"- **Auri écarte-toi ! Ce n'est pas une attaque de type feu !" **M'écriais-je alors.

Mais elle ne réagit pas, ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir. Heureusement pour elle, Clora si. Mais la phyllali n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre l'attaque à la place de son amie pour lui éviter le coup fatal. Et malgré son type plante, la puissance de l'arcanin l'amocha gravement, tandis qu'elle s'effondrait sur le sol sur le coup, devant prendre son temps pour reprendre ses esprits.

"- **Clora ! **" Cria Auri.

Nous nous précipitâmes toutes les deux vers elle. Elle reprenait difficilement son souffle : elle avait eut l'impression qu'on lui écrasait les poumons. Quelle puissance... Même à trois, gérer un tel pokémon nous semblait relever de l'impossible. Nous nous tournâmes vers les deux chiens de feu qui nous toisaient du regard. L'arcanin autoritaire et le démolosse beaucoup plus agressif. Le second ricanna en s'adressant à moi :

"- **Hinhin, on s'est fait des amies dehors ? Mais ça suffit maintenant, on va rentrer gentiment au bercail.**"

Je déglutis et me tournait vers le second, que ne disait rien, il se contentait de me fixer sans siller une seule seconde. Soudainement le démolosse prit appuie sur ses pattes arrières et s'apprêta à charger.

Mais on le coupa dans son élan.

"- **Stop !**" Ordonna une voix que je semblais connaître.

Aussitôt, le pokémon avorta son attaque et s'assit calmement sur le sol. Auri et moi restions près de Clora pour la protéger. Jusqu'à maintenant nous n'avions pas eut l'occasion d'observer qui étaient les deux dresseurs qui étaient arrivés, mais je craignais de lever les yeux. Je dus le faire pourtant, le regrettant aussitôt... Quand mon regard croisa celui d'Arthur, je crus pendant un instant que mes forces allaient m'abandonner. Je le reconnaissais. Un des scientifiques qui étaient responsables de ma transformation et pas n'importe lequel : celui qui avait su lire des plus facilement au travers de mes actes mon envie de découverte dans cette nouvelle forme.

Son "On y prend gout ?" me restait encore au travers de la gorge.

Son ordre semblait avoir apaisé ses pokémons qui donnaient l'impression de ne nous avoir jamais attaqué ni eut l'envie de le faire. Mais nous imaginions bien que ce n'était qu'une illusion et qu'il suffisait d'un claquement de doigt de la part du scientifique pour que la lutte reprenne. Cependant, nous ne comptions pas rester sagement là à ne rien faire, encourageant notre amie à se redresser, nous reprenions des forces tant bien que mal. L'homme s'apprêtait à parler, mais ce fut Nikki qui le fit en premier :

"- **Ah ouai, ça on peut dire qu'vous êtes efficace...**"

Moins essoufflé que son aîné, il n'avait pourtant pas été moins impressionné par sa performance. Il avait réussi à stopper les pokémons en un rien de temps avec des pokémons beaucoup moins massifs que le sien, usant de stratégie plutôt que de force. Quand il fit son apparition, nous le reconnûmes aussitôt. Et la scène du combat avec son ursaring défila de nouveau devant nos yeux, relançant les hostilités.  
Ce fut Auri qui ouvrit de nouveau le bal en cherchant à s'attaquer directement au sbire. Elle lui envoya des bulles D'O qui claquèrent, sonores, contre le flan du démolosse qui s'interposa sans qu'on lui intime l'ordre. Clora qui eut un regain d'énergie suite à l'arrivée du second personnage, se redressa et envoya une attaque tranch'herbe dans un large rayon. Les deux dresseurs durent se retirer tandis que les chiens se mirent à repousser rapidement l'attaque, mais je tentais alors de profiter de leur occupation pour lancer aussitôt une ball'ombre qui vint frapper le chien à corne qui couina. Cependant il se redressa aussitôt et semblait plus en colère qu'amoché. Je perdais espoir et souhaitais me remettre à courir, ce que Clora et Auri partageait comme sentiment. Nous n'eûmes pas le besoin de nous concerter pour faire demi-tour et tenter de fuir au travers de la forêt.

"- **Ne me forcez pas à vous attaquer.**" Tonna Arthur, dans un français quasi parfait, en serrant les dents.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Tout comme il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je fuie la base ou que j'arrive à vaincre l'ursaring, aidée par mes nouvelles compagnes. Et il ne voulait vraiment pas me faire de mal, juste me ramener. Mais vu que je ne voulais pas l'entendre de cette oreille et que je le poussais à réagir, il allait falloir qu'il me force à entendre raison. Il réfléchit au plus vite : visiblement, l'aquali et la phyllali qui m'accompagnait cherchait à me protéger.

"- **Fahanji. **Commença-t-il. **Met-là à terre en la bloquant.**"

Il pointait Clora, qui avait déjà été salement touchée.

"- **Yango, charge-toi de le défendre.**"

Les deux pokémons partirent au galop, coordonnés et en quelques pas ils étaient sur nous. L'arcanin bondit littéralement de tout son poids sur la phyllali, l'écrasement durement contre le sol. Le cri d'Auri fut déchirant. Aussi bien pour nous, qu'il ne pouvait l'être pour le scientifique, dont la spécialité restait malgré tout de soigner les pokémons. Il serra les poings pour maintenir sa volonté et suivi le reste de l'action.  
Dès que notre amie fut touchée, nous nous retournâmes moi et Auri pour venir à son secours. Mais ce fut pour faire face à une rangée de croc qui enserrait son cou pour lui interdire tout mouvement. De plus, nous nous prîmes une attaque charge du démoloss qui nous renversa comme de simples quilles. Nous valdinguâmes plus loin, séparées les unes des autres par plusieurs mètres. Auri fut la première debout mais le chien à corne lui barra aussitôt la route, son front presque contre le sien. Elle tenta se s'esquiver sur le côté mais rien n'y faisait. Ne restait plus que moi, sonnée.

"- **Lilly !" **S'exclama une fois de plus le généticien.

Il fit quelques secondes de silence, me laissant analyser la situation qui semblait perdue, et pour pouvoir trouver les mots adéquats pour me parler.

"- **Calmez-vous s'il vous plait. **Poursuivit-il. **Je suis ici pour vous ramener.**"

Mes yeux restaient fixés sur Clora qui ne pouvait se sortir des griffes de l'arcanin seule, autrement elle se ferait transpercée. Auri ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose de plus, elle continuait de tenter de passer le démoloss sans y parvenir, bougeant sans arrêt. Et moi je ne savais pas quoi faire pour désamorcer la situation. J'étais perdue, les oreilles frémissantes, la queue balayant nerveusement l'air. Arthur le sentait bien et tentait de prendre avantage de mon état.

"- **Je vous ferai rentrer chez vous. C'est pour ça que je suis là, je ne vous laisserai pas ici.**"

Il essaya de se rapprocher, ouvrant les bras pour me montrer ses mains vides et donc inoffensives. Il pouvait se permettre de me dire tout cela sans que cela éveille les soupçons de Nikki. Celui-ci ne parlait pas un mot de français. Voulant soutenir son dresseur, l'arcanin retira sa gueule de sa victime et me parla lui aussi directement.

"- **Tu n'es pas à ta place ici.**"

Ils n'étaient tous les deux pas agressifs dans leur propos. Malheureusement leurs arguments me donnaient toujours plus envie de reculer encore. Et quand l'arcanin libéra pendant ce laps de temps Clora de la menace de ses crocs, celle-ci poussa une longue et bruyante plainte. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger cependant.

"- **Elle est très bien ici !**" Répondit Auri à ma place, les écailles hérissées.

"- **Elle n'est pas des notres.**" Répondit le démoloss en face d'elle.

Je secouais violement la tête pour refuser d'entendre tout ce qu'on me disait, fermant les yeux, sourcils froncés.

"- **Non ! Non ! **Hurlais-je. **Je ne veux pas revenir ! Je ne veux pas revenir !**" Répétais-je.

Je présentais mes crocs tout en reculant, objectant au rapprochement que tentait Arthur. Il s'arrêta. Même s'il ne pouvait pas me comprendre directement, le geste de ma tête avait parlé pour moi. Il tenta alors de me rassurer :

"- **Nous avons moyen de replacer les choses comme avant. Ce n'est pas simple mais c'est possible.**

\- **Hey doc', ne vous embêtez pas avec ça ! **Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Nikki. **Prenons-là simplement par la peau du cou et puis pziout !**"

Bon sang, Arthur avait très envie de lui dire de se la fermer. Et heureusement que nous ne pouvions pas le comprendre, autrement ça aurait tout gâcher. Mais au grand étonnement du scientifique, je ne changeais pas d'avis, je m'éloignais toujours de lui.

"- **Pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça ?**" Finit-il par demander, sa curiosité prenant le pas sur sa mission.

Pourquoi ? Parce que ma vie d'avant ne me convenait pas. Et celle que je pouvais avoir aujourd'hui le pouvait. Il était hors de question que je me laisse ramener à mes obligations, j'étais très bien ici. Mais ça ne le regardait pas. De plus, j'avais peur que ces informations soient transmises malgré tout à Auri et Clora et je ne voulais pas qu'elles soient au courant.

"- **Laissez-moi ici... **Murmurais-je. **C'est mieux comme ça.**"

Les pokémons du scientifiques eurent tous les deux un geste interrogateurs, vu qu'ils étaient les seuls à comprendre entièrement la situation. Leur réaction fit comprendre à l'homme que ça ne valait pas la peine d'essayer. Il me dévisagea, cherchant à analyser mon état. J'essayais de soutenir son regard, mais je ne tins pas longtemps, baissant les yeux. Il soupira et son expression devint intensément plus sévère.

"- **Fahanji, Yango...**" Énuméra-t-il simplement.

Encore une fois, je fus surprise de voir à quel point ses pokémons avait besoin de peu de chose pour comprendre ce qu'il souhaitait. Le lien qu'il avait tissé avec eux devait être très fort. Quoi qu'il en fût, l'arcanin et le démoloss se jetèrent en cœur sur moi. J'hoquetais tout en cherchant à me soustraire de leur attaque commune, mais deux paires de crocs vinrent me saisirent.  
Auri ne savait plus si elle devait se soucier de Clora, qui ne bougeait pas encore après avoir été libérée, ou bien si elle devait me venir en aide. De mon côté je cédais place à la folie me débâtant comme je me serai débattue avec la mort. La manière dont je cherchais à me sortir de là était si violente, que je me blessais en extirpant ma peau de leurs dents. Chaque fois que je me dégageais, ils m'attrapaient de nouveau. Je m'efforçais cependant de les griffer et de les mordre tout autant. Arthur ne laissa pas ses pokémons se débrouiller seuls, au plus grand étonnement de Nikki qui restait à ne rien faire. L'homme s'ajouta à la mêlée et essayais d'aider à me maintenir en place. À trois contre un, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, je n'avais aucune chance. L'aquali décida alors de délaisser son amie, qui commençait à peine à se relever, pour me donner un coup de main. Elle n'allait pas laisser ce dresseur s'approcher de moi.  
Sentant le danger pour son maître, le démoloss s'interposa de nouveau et commença à s'en prendre à elle. Dans son élan il la repoussa jusqu'à Clora qui eut de nouveau une plainte étouffée. Mais elle se joignit à Auri et commença sérieusement le combat contre le chien de feu. À deux contre un, les forces s'équilibraient. Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour moi malheureusement. Subjuguée par le poids de l'arcanin, il réussi à mettre mon ventre à découvert et à me maintenir à peu près correctement dans cette position. Je pus me rendre compte qu'à ce moment là Arthur sortait quelque chose de sa poche.

Quand je vis l'aiguille, il était encore temps de m'en défendre.

_Non ! Pas encore !_ Hurlais-je mentalement.

Je mordis violement la patte qui m'aplatissait me dégageant assez pour que je tente de me protéger avec mes membres arrières. Le scientifique put juste me planter la seringue dans la poitrine, mais pas de m'injecter le produit tant redouté. Je le blessais légèrement aux poignets de mes griffes, envoyant ce qu'il tenait plus loin. Il se redressa pour aller le chercher tandis que je luttais sans m'arrêter.

Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps nous nous sommes battues, Auri, Clora et moi. Mais nous ne tenions pas tête, c'était certain. C'était d'un tout autre niveau qu'avec l'ursaring. De plus je sus que je m'étais montrée bien optimiste concernant la seringue de calmant : Arthur n'avait pas eut certes le temps de tout m'injecter, mais un engourdissement prolongé me fit comprendre qu'une partie du produit avait été utilisé, ayant raison de mes dernières forces. Il fut un moment où j'arrêtais de me battre, haletante, pour reprendre mon souffle. À peu près au même que celui où j'entendis un coup puis une déflagration : c'était Auri et Clora qui se faisait envoyer au tapis. La phyllali pleurant fortement, gravement touchée par l'attaque de feu.

Tout devint subitement calme.

J'étais encore consciente. Et je pouvais me mouvoir. Mais je ne pouvais plus résister à la force du pokémon qui me retenait. Celui-ci s'écarta légèrement pour laisser de la place au second. Cela se transforma en une sorte d'escorte.

Le scientifique s'approcha à son tour de moi, ayant rangé son outil. Il s'accroupit, se pinçant entre les deux yeux, comme s'il était soucieux. Je me remis sur le ventre puis à moitié debout, mais cela m'était difficile. Il finit par regarder dans la direction de Clora, songeur, puis revint à moi en me regardant dans les yeux. Il approcha une de ses mains qu'il posa sur mon épaule. Je ne pouvais plus reculer.s

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je traduisis ce geste comme étant amical, malgré ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'y avait aucune force négative dans cette paume posée contre moi. Comme si cela voulait dire "Désolé.".

Mais cela ne changeait en rien mon comportement. Mon, visage se décomposa. Par pitié, non, je ne voulais pas y retourner.

Un coup de museau me fit sursauter, l'arcanin, qui arborait exactement la même expression que son dresseur, m'intimait par ce geste d'avancer. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas. Il usa cependant de sa stature pour me forcer à le faire.

Clora, qui n'osait pas bouger de peur de ressentir encore plus ses blessures, prit une grande inspiration. Cela lui fit mal mais elle tint bon. Elle relâcha alors tout l'air qu'elle contenait dans un long hurlement plaintif qui se répercuta dans cette partie de la forêt.

* * *

**Résumé des personnages : **

\- **Nikki : **Sbire combattant de l'organisation. Il a tué un des deux policers qui enquêtaient sur les traces de l'éclair blanc avec son ursaring.

\- **Arthur : **Un des trois scientifiques qui a transformé Lilly. Spécialisé dans le soin des pokémons et en génétique, il occupe temporairement le rôle de chef de la base et prévoit un plan pour s'en échapper avec ses amis.

\- **Clora : **Phyllali qui a aidé Lilly à survivre dans la forêt.

\- **Auri : **Aquali qui a aidé Lilly à survire dans la forêt.

\- **Lilly :** Héroïne de cette histoire, c'est une humaine transformée en pokémon qui a décidé de s'installer dans ce nouveau monde.

**Petit Pokédex de survie :**

**Arcanin :** Grand chien de feu orange rayé noir, à la crinière et au ventre beige.

**Demolosse :** Chien de feu très proche du doberman, une paire de corne sur la tête et ayant une queue de diable.

**Aquali : **Fennec aquatique dont les oreilles et la queue sont munis de nageoires.

**Phyllali : **Fennec de type plante dont les oreilles et la queue sont végétaux.

**Ursaring : **Grand ours marron des montagne, de type normal.


	21. Chapitre 20 - Détours

"- **Allez.** Encouragea Arthur. **Avançons maintenant.**"

Il s'était remis debout et attendais que je coopère. Son arcanin et son démolosse s'étaient collés à mes flancs, m'encadrant pour diriger la marche à suivre. Tous les regards étaient posés sur moi, exceptés ceux de mes deux amies qui ne s'étaient pas relever du coup qu'on leur avait assené. Je fixais le sol. Abattue. Ne pouvant contenir les larmes qui débordaient de mes yeux.

Et je n'avançais toujours pas.

Nikki commençait à s'impatienter et était près à partir sur le champ, vu qu'on n'avait plus besoin de lui. Son aîné, Arthur, préférait me laisser un peu de temps. Il voulait chercher à comprendre. Pourquoi je n'avançais pas ? Est-ce que j'avais si peur de la base ? Il imaginait bien que je ne pouvais décemment pas placer ma confiance en eux, vu ce qu'ils m'avaient fait. Comment le pourrais-je alors qu'ils m'avaient enlevé, emmené dans un monde où je ne connaissais rien et arracher à ma vie en me donnant une autre forme ? Je devais être persuadée qu'on ne me voulait que du mal là-bas et quitte à ça, je préférais probablement rester ici pour m'infliger le moins de dégâts possible. Comment me rassurer ? De nouveau il se plaça à ma hauteur, mais il ne réussit pas à capter mon regard.

"- **Je vous promets de vous ramener où vous étiez, tel que vous étiez.**" Tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, car il sentait le regard de Nikki derrière lui et prendre autant de pincettes avec moi était un jeu très dangereux, surtout qu'il n'en avait pas finit avec ce qu'il devait faire. Fahanji, son arcanin, se joint à lui pour m'expliquer. Il n'y avait pas l'ursaring de Nikki pour comprendre :

"- **Nous prévoyons de nous enfuir de la base. Il dit la vérité.**"

Je ne bougeais toujours pas.

"- **Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te rassurer ?**"Continua le pokémon feu.

C'était la seconde fois qu'on me demandait mon avis et que je pouvais l'exprimer pleinement. Je me décidais enfin à redresser la tête, dans un reniflement, mais refusant obstinément tout contact visuel. De par ma nouvelle posture, on pu constater le long filet d'eau qui avait couru sur ma fourrure. Calmer mes tremblements tandis que je prenais la parole fut difficile :

"- **Que vous me laissiez ici et que vous repartiez...**" Ma voix était rauque mais laissait paraître ma frustration et mon désespoir. **"Je ne souhaite pas repartir, je veux rester ici.**"

L'incrédulité gagna les deux pokémons dressés, qui prirent un air perdu en se tournant vers leur dresseur. Celui-ci les regarda, cherchant à assimiler ce qu'eux-mêmes avaient entendu, mais rien n'y faisait : il ne pouvait pas comprendre. C'était à l'opposé de ce qu'il pensait. Nous ne nous entendions pas et il fallait qu'il agisse à présent.

"- **En route !**" Ordonna-t-il d'un ton franc.

"- **Ce n'est pas trop tôt...**" Souffla Nikki qui avança le premier.

Non. Hors de question. Le peu de calmant qui m'avait été injecté avait beau circuler dans mes veines, dans un ultime sursaut de courage je m'opposais, plaçant mes pattes devant moi en cherchant à les y planter avec mes griffes. L'arcanin gronda et m'attrapa par le cou ; il était si grand que cela ne lui demandait pas d'effort ; et il me traina, me faisant trébucher tandis que mes pattes glissaient lamentablement sur le sol. Je geins, sans m'arrêter, mes plaintes se mêlant à celles de Clora qui n'avait pas perdu conscience.

"- **Ça suffit !**" S'exclama le scientifique.

Même ses pokémons furent surpris de voir dans quel état cela le mettait. Nikki l'ignorait volontairement royalement, il avait peu de conscience pour les autres. Mais l'homme donnait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Ne me tournant pas vers lui je ne pus pas me rendre compte que ses mains tremblaient. Yango et Fahanji le voyaient, eux, et savaient_ pourquoi_. Il n'y avait pas que mes protestations déchirantes qui perturbaient Arthur. Il n'y avait pas que la tension de la situation, de se trouver avec Nikki alors qu'il devait encore agir, qui occupait ses pensés. Il n'y avait pas non plus que l'épée de damoclès qu'il avait au-dessus de lui et de ses amis. Il n'avait pas non plus que la responsabilité de la tournure des évènements. Non. Il y avait, autre chose qui rongeait cet homme. Et il empêchait désespérément cette chose de refaire surface.  
Son arcanin aurait voulu le réconforter, mais ne le pouvait pas par la tâche qui lui était assignée : m'emmener de force. Yango, bien que le moins bien placé pour le faire, le fit pour lui. Il poussa un petit couinement d'inquiétude et se colla aux jambes du généticien qui n'eut même pas de geste pour lui. Le scientifique n'était pas loin d'atteindre ses limites. Mais il fallait encore un peu de patience, un tout petit peu. Il allait sortir tout le monde de là. Il continua sa marche, enterrant de nouveau ses angoisses. Le démolosse ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de le suivre avec son compagnon et moi, nous commencions à nous éloigner.  
Clora poussa un cri encore plus aigu. Personne ne l'avait arrêté jusque là et constatant que la situation allait de mal en pis elle usait de tout ce qui lui restait d'énergie pour continuer.

Un roulement de caillou discret finit par se faire entendre. Et quelque chose approcha d'elle silencieusement, mettant finalement fin à son alerte. Au départ, personne ne fit attention au silence qui commençait à s'installer. Car nous pensions tous que cela marquait la fin définitive du combat. Mais Yango huma soudainement l'air et se retourna d'un coup sec, les yeux écarquillés et le poil hérissé. Il avait été surpris pas l'arrivée du nouveau venu qu'il voyait : au-dessus de Clora se tenait un pokémon au pelage sombre et long, dont les crocs dépassaient des babines. Thane avait une position offensive et avait tenté de s'approcher furtivement d'eux pour leur donner un coup bas. Mais la réaction du démolosse avait été plus rapide. Celui-ci grogna donnant l'alerte. Les autres stoppèrent leur mouvement.

"**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yango ?**" Demanda Arthur avant de constater la présence du loup.

Le grahyena stoppa son action pour finalement rester campé là où il était. Il répondit aux crocs dégagés du pokémon feu par un grognement d'avertissement : celui-ci n'avait pas intérêt de bouger. Le démolosse ne démasqua pas l'attaque vantardise cachée derrière cette menace et il fonça tête baissée vers le pokémon sauvage, cherchant à le frapper de ses cornes pour protéger son dresseur. Son geste eut pour effet de faire surgir des taillis un deuxième grahyenna qui l'attaqua sur le flanc et le renversa au sol tandis que ses crocs mordirent son cou violement. Le deuxième venu avait le poil plus clair que le premier et son âge lui donnait une présence bien plus grande et bien plus imposante. Sungri lâcha rapidement prise après avoir été sûr d'avoir donné les dégâts nécessaires, et d'un bon il s'élança vers les deux humains. L'arcanin du me lâcher pour faire face à ce nouvel adversaire. Se cabrant sur ses deux pattes arrières il fit barrage juste à temps. Ainsi, il faisait jusqu'à trois fois la taille du pokémon. Mais aussitôt Thane poussa un long hurlement.  
Cela s'avéra être un cri d'appel. Car ce ne fut plus deux simples pokémons sauvages qui attaquaient à présent, mais une horde. Mêlant Medhyenas et Grahyenas de tout âge. Clora avait réussi à appeler à l'aide. Elle le savait, qu'elle pouvait compter sur Thane. Pendant que le démolosse se relevait tant bien que mal, l'arcanin du faire appel à une de ses plus puissante attaque pour pouvoir protéger tout le monde. Il lança une attaque danse-flamme qui s'enroula autour de nous, nous entourant d'un voile qui réussi à forcer la meute à se tenir à distance.

"- **Décidément, c'est une manie les alliances entre pokémons sauvages !"** Fit Nikki tandis qu'il se tassait le plus au centre du cercle pour se protéger.

Arthur ne répondit rien, il se contenta d'amener sa main au niveau de ses hanches pour saisir une pokéball. Il la lança en avant.

"- **Taïjho !**"

Un flash rouge suivi d'une apparition lumineuse fit place à un élecsprint. Le scientifique l'avait emmené avec lui si jamais les évènements venaient à tourner mal. Lais l'état des choses était pour le moins inattendu. Jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée à ce que ça se passe ainsi. Le chien électrique rugit dès son arrivé et se mit au travail constatant l'urgence de la situation. Se plaçant du côté opposé à l'arcanin, il défia les grahyenas d'approcher à coup de coup de jus. Les rugissements et les grognements se mêlaient entre eux. Et les pokémons sauvages formaient une masse mouvante et ordonnée. Tous obéissaient sans faillir à leur chef de meute qui aboyait les ordres un peu plus en retrait.  
Le danse-flamme de l'arcanin était puissant, mais il n'allait pas être suffisant pour contenir autant d'opposants. Très rapidement, Fahanji du lancé l'attaque une deuxième fois, car trois grahyena avaient réussi à traverser les flammes et à se jeter sur lui, lui arrachant des parcelles de fourrure. Le démolosse d'Arthur, sonné, blessé, tenta de se relever depuis l'endroit où on l'avait laissé. Du sang s'échappait de ses plaies. Il maintint difficilement les yeux ouverts, mais quand sa vision redevint plus ou moins net, ce qui lui faisait face n'était pas particulièrement plaisant. Thane s'était posté devant lui, fier et menaçant, derrière se tenait Clora qui remuait faiblement. Le chien de feu eut peine à réagir quand le grahyena bondit sur lui pour le faire rouler sur le dos et l'attaquer violement à coup de griffe. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se protéger de ses pattes arrière.

Arthur n'en revenait pas. Lorsqu'il vit ses pokémons en difficultés et pris conscience du véritable danger de la situation, son expression changea du tout au tout. Sa tension fit place à une autorité surprenante quand sa voix s'éleva :

"- **Nikki, maintient Lilly en place.**"

Glacé sur place par ce changement d'attitude, le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de sortir un "Oui monsieur." et d'obéir aux ordres que le scientifique lançait déjà des directives à ses compagnons :

"- **Fahanji.** **Fais moi danser tes flammes sur une zone large ! Et repousse ensuite les pokémons les plus proches à coup de déflagration. Taïjho, en avant, entoure toi de ton électricité et sort Yango de là !**"

Tandis que je sentis les bras du sbire m'entourer inutilement le cou pour me maintenir fermement, j'observais, sidérée, ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Je ne comprenais plus les mots du généticien qui parlait de nouveau dans sa langue natale. Mais je comprenais immédiatement que le précédent affrontement n'était rien comparé à celui-ci. Car précédemment, Arthur ne se battait pas sérieusement, contrairement à maintenant.

Partant d'un épicentre qui était le périmètre qui nous entourait, des cerceaux de flammes apparurent, provoqués par l'arcanin qui s'était mis à rugir et à bondir de part et d'autres de la zone de combat. Les grahyenas et les medhyenas reculèrent tous sur une distance de cinq mètres. Ce qui me parut énorme, mais rien en comparé à ce que Fahanji pouvait vraiment donner. Cette attaque permit de faire une ouverture pour l'élecsprint qui courut à pleine vitesse rejoindre son ami mis à terre par Thane. Entouré de son électricité, il se protégeait des flammes qui ne l'atteignaient pas. Il chassa rapidement le loup d'une attaque charge et aida le démolosse à se relever. Sungri, voyant que l'adversaire se ressaisissait après leur attaque surprise aboya de nouveaux ordres. La meute se divisa en trois groupes : deux petits et un plus gros. Les deux premiers se postèrent chacun dans une direction opposée tandis que le troisième se ré-accumula autour des dresseurs, restant en mouvement.  
L'arcanin tenta de les faire rebrousser chemin à coup de déflagration. Mais bien qu'il mettait quelques pokémons à terre, les autres se relevaient aussitôt pour l'attaquer. Arthur réalisa quelle tactique comptaient utiliser les loups. Il laissa Yango revenir auprès d'eux, accompagné par Taïjho, avant de commander la marche à suivre pour se défendre :

"- **Taïjho, envoie ton onde de choc frapper ceux qui nous entourent. Vous deux, frappez chacun un des groupes opposés avec lance-flamme.**"

Les trois pokémons s'exécutèrent et produisirent une attaque destructrice dans les rangs des grahyenas et des medhyenas. Mais le nombre de ceux-ci était clairement supérieur au leur. De plus le démolosse était très affaibli par le coup en traître qu'on lui avait fait. C'est pourquoi, quand les flammes se dissipèrent, ce fut pour faire place à une nuée de ball'ombre qui leur fonçait dessus. L'arcanin et l'élecsprint tinrent bon. Mais Yango fut envoyé au tapis dans un glapissement de douleur. Sa faiblesse laissa passer deux attaques qui manquèrent de peu de toucher le dresseur. Arthur remarqua alors les traces de crocs laissées sur son pokémon. Il comprit immédiatement que le chien de feu n'était plus apte à se battre, sinon il risquerait bien pire que d'être mis à terre.  
Saisissant sa pokéball, l'homme voulu l'y mettre en sécurité. Mais trois grahyenas massif du groupe qui les entourait se mirent sur son chemin, hérissés, grognants, aplatissant le démolosse de leurs pattes. Leur mouvement leur avait été dicté par Sungri qui observait la scène plus loin. Il ne pouvait plus atteindre son pokémon à présent, ni le protéger. Serrant les dents et se tournant vers le chef de meute, le scientifique comprit alors que malgré toutes les meilleures techniques dont il pouvait disposé, il ne pouvait pas affronter seul autant de pokémons à la fois. Il se maudit alors de ne pas avoir amené son quatrième compagnon et fusilla du regard le grahyena à la fourrure clair qui se tenait au loin. Il fallait un changement de tactique et radical. Et pour cela il fallait user de son plus puissant pokémon : son arcanin.

"- **Fahanji !** Cria-t-il. **Met-le à terre !**"

Se séparant des dresseurs pour diviser en deux le groupe de pokémons sur son chemin, l'arcanin bondit en direction de l'alpha pour l'attaquer directement. Il n'eut aucun mal à pousser les autres de part sa grande taille et s'apprêtait à abattre une attaque tranche sur son adversaire. Sungri ne bougea pas d'un seul centimètre et parut curieusement sûr de lui. Ce fut en parti du au fait que des membres de sa meute se mirent sur le chemin de l'attaque et lancèrent une riposte qui désarçonna le pokémon feu. Mais aussi parce qu'Arthur avait agit selon son plan et avait éloigné son pokémon le plus dangereux. Seul, l'élecsprint s'était soudainement retrouvé enseveli sous une masses vivantes de grahyena qui le bloquèrent malgré toutes ses attaques électriques pour se défendre.  
Le méli-mélo d'attaques et de rugissements qui emplissait à l'instant la zone de combat, s'estompa subitement pour laisser place à un silence semblable à celui qui avait suivit notre défaite... Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était tous les loups sauvages qui avaient enfin cessé de se mouvoir qui avaient gagné. Arthur le savait.

Deux de ses pokémons étaient à terre. Un gravement blessé, l'autre sous la menace de crocs acérés. Ni l''un ni l'autre ne pouvait être rappelé à cause de la barrière de fourrures sombres qui les séparaient de leur dresseur. Restait l'arcanin, encore fièrement debout, mais qui malgré toute sa grandeur ne pouvait certainement pas faire quoi que ce soit pour se défendre seul d'une quinzaine de pokémon sauvages. Ahurie, je reprenais mes esprits. Je tremblais, luttant pour rester encore debout malgré ma fatigue, à l'opposé de Nikki qui s'agrippait à moi de peur, comme s'il allait se faire dévorer.

Thane et Sungri s'avancèrent, côté à côte, vers les dresseurs. Bien que je connaissais le premier, je n'avais strictement pas la moindre idée de qui pouvait être le second. Quand ils firent ce geste, l'arcanin ne put s'empêcher de revenir en arrière d'un bond et de se coller à Arthur en guise de protection. Le scientifique se retrouvait quasiment noyé dans le pelage de son partenaire, cependant il s'y agrippa fermement au niveau de l'encolure. L'alpha grogna bruyamment. Il était resté parfaitement calme durant tout l'affrontement, mais maintenant il se voulait intimidant : sa longue fourrure se redressa de tout son long et ses babines retroussées figeaient sur place. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'adresser aux deux humains, alors il s'adressa à l'arcanin.

"- **Laissez la noctali partir. Tout de suite.**"

Son ton ne laissait pas de place à la discussion. Pourtant Fahanji eut le courage de protester :

"-** N'y comptez même pas. Si vous bougez elle est morte.**"

Bizarrement, je préférais le côté amical de tout à l'heure, malgré mon obligation, plutôt que cette menace. Car le pokémon pouvait aisément me broyer la tête d'un coup de mâchoire s'il lui en prenait l'envie. Mais Sungri secoua négativement la tête, intimant à ce qu'on lui obéisse.

"- **Un geste et tu compteras deux morts.**" Affirma-t-il simplement.

Arthur plaça sa deuxième main sur le flanc du grand chien de feu, cherchant autant qu'il pouvait à le rassurer et à le calmer. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre la série de grognements qu'il entendait, mais il suivait tour à tour le regard des deux pokémons qui se dirigeait tantôt vers Yango, tantôt vers Taïjho. Chacun des deux se voyant plus fermement écrasés chaque fois que le chef de meute posait les yeux sur eux. C'était une menace. Toujours agrippé à l'arcanin, il fit un pas de recul, tirant sur ses poils pour qu'il suive son geste et il s'adressa à Nikki, baissant son regard sur le sol :

"- **Nikki, lâche-là.**

**\- Quoi ? ! **Protesta celui-ci avec une voix trahissant sa peur. **Vous êtes malade ? !**

**\- C'est ce qu'ils veulent. Recule-toi avant de te faire déchiqueter.**"

Tremblant, le sbire me poussa presque loin de lui quand il me libéra de son étreinte. Il se redressa rapidement sur ses jambes qui flageolaient et vint se placer à l'arrière du pokémon feu. À son contact, le pokémon grogna, mais Arthur lui murmura de faire silence. L'alpha et Thane se rapprochèrent de moi, je les savais de mon côté, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être intimidée. Des tremblements de peurs se mêlèrent à mes tremblements de faiblesse, mais les deux pokémons étaient là pour venir m'épauler. Thane me releva d'un coup de truffe tandis que Sungri me dévisageait. Mes oreilles n'arrêtaient pas de gigoter. Je me demandais si je pouvais ne rien craindre d'eux. J'avançais péniblement pour rejoindre Auri, qui s'était relevée, soutenue elle aussi par des membres de la meute et Clora, toujours étendue sur le sol, mais consciente. Au fur et à mesure de mes pas, je repris confiance. Quand nous fûmes toutes les trois réunies, le grahyena à la fourrure la plus claire pris la parole :

"- **Dites-moi ce qu'il c'est passé.**

\- **Ils ont poursuivit Lilly ! **Commença Clora, qui me surprit par la force de sa voix malgré son état. **Il voulait la ramener !**

**\- C'est l'enfoiré qui a détruit la forêt et qui nous a attaqué !** Dit Auri en même temps qu'elle et en désignant Nikki.

\- **On doit les attaques à cet enfant ?**" Demanda Sungri qui se tourna vers le concerné.

Aussitôt des grognements de colère se soulevèrent dans la foule et le jeune homme senti que c'était pour lui. Il se tassa sur lui-même, souhaitant plutôt n'avoir jamais existé plutôt que de voir les yeux d'une vingtaine de pokémons sauvages sur lui et qui voulaient probablement sa mort. Pour ma part, je gardais le silence.

"- **S'ils sont responsables**, commença calmement le grand loup,** alors ils vont le payer.**"

À peine ces mots prononcés, la horde de pokémon poussa un hurlement d'approbation. Les attaques faites par Nikki et son ursaring n'avaient pas été minimes. Encore une fois, Fahanji eut le courage de couper l'enthousiasme de tout le monde en protestant :

"- **S'il est responsable, nous ne le sommes pas !**

\- **Pourtant vu son âge et celui de l'autre homme, il est probable qu'ils soient père et fils.** Répondit le grahyena, toujours aussi serein.

\- **Certainement pas ! ! ! **Gronda l'arcanin comme si on venait de l'insulter. **Ne nous confondez pas avec ce genre d'individus.**

\- **C'est probablement l'ancien dresseur de Lilly ! **Suggéra Auri. **Il s'est directement adressé à elle, comme si il l'a connaissait. **"

Thane, qui écoutait attentivement sans intervenir se rappela subitement de l'entrainement qu'il avait eut avec moi. J'avais mentionné à ce moment là, que la toute première fois où j'avais lancé l'attaque ball'ombre c'était lorsqu'un démolosse me l'avait mimé. Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur Yango, cela collait parfaitement.

"- **Son ancien dresseur...** Répéta Sungri, songeur.

\- **Oui ! **Confirma Auri qui ignorait qu'il était au courant grâce à Thane. **Elle nous a dit qu'on la maltraitait !**"

Je grinçais des dents face à cette allusion au mensonge que j'avais sorti lors de notre première rencontre. Mais je n'avais pas dit ça, j'avais dis que je n'étais pas "bien" là où j'étais avant. Je ne fus pas la seule à réagir à cette remarque. L'élecsprint et l'arcanin écarquillèrent des yeux. Le démolosse l'aurait très probablement fait aussi s'il était encore en état. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Le chien de feu m'observa à son tour, une expression irritée sur le visage. Je relevais lentement les yeux vers lui, comme un enfant honteux, avant de les rebaisser aussitôt lorsque je vis qu'il me dévisageait. Pendant même quelques instants, j'eus cru voir la même expression qu'avait eut Arthur : son incompréhension devant ma résistance. Mais cette fois-ci la situation devenait encore plus tendue, car il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait dévoiler la vérité. Heureusement pour moi, l'incrédulité laissa l'arcanin coi. Il n'en revenait pas : j'avais menti sur mes origines.

"- **Et puis d'ailleurs cet homme je l'ai déjà vu !**" Poursuivit Auri.

Nouveau sursaut de tout le monde. Auri eut un petit air, fière de son effet. Elle bomba le torse, non sans une grimace douloureuse avant de s'expliquer :

"- **Lui et l'enfoiré viennent d'un grand bâtiment qui perce la montagne ! Je l'ai vu là-bas !**

\- **"Les hommes se sont installés dans la forêt..."** Cita brusquement le chef de meute en commençant à faire les cents-pas. **"... Il tient de notre responsabilité de les en chasser."...**"

Il se tourna vers Thane.

"- **C'est ce qu'avait dit l'éclair blanc. **Poursuivit-il. **Lorsqu'il nous avait invité à nous joindre à l'attaque... J'en étais sûr ! Les hommes répondent à leur défaite et s'en prennent à nous tous. C'était une mauvaise idée.**"

S'impatientant de devoir attendre un quelconque châtiment, Nikki interrompit brusquement toutes les conversations :

"- **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à attendre ! Tirons-nous !**

**\- Je sais bien Nikki. **Répondit nerveusement Arthur qui réfléchissait à toute allure. **Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment.**"

Les pokémons autour d'eux ne pouvaient pas les comprendre, ce qui soulagea grandement l'arcanin qui eut très peur pour eux sur le coup. S'ils décidaient à agir, ils marqueraient leur perte. C'était aux compagnons d'Arthur de résoudre le problème, c'était la seule issue possible.

"- **On s'impatiente ?**"Demanda Sungri à l'arcanin.

Celui-ci eut du mal à ne pas montrer un mouvement instinctif de recul.

"- **Laissez-nous partir. **Répondit-il. **Nous ne voulons de mal à personne. Du moins pas le plus âgé qui est avec moi et mes amis. **

**\- Pourtant ce jeune homme vous accompagne.**

**\- Nous voulions juste retrouver Lilly. Il avait essuyé un échec grâce à elle et aux deux autres évolitions. **

**\- Vous nous avez attaqué aujourd'hui !** Protesta Auri.

\- **C'est vrai, parce que vous vous défendiez. **Confirma l'arcanin.

\- **Vous vouliez ramener Lilly de force !**"Insista Clora.

Pour le coup, Fahanji ne savait pas comment retourner ça en sa faveur. Il me regarda. Pourquoi est-ce que je restais silencieuse ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'agissais pas ? Il se dit à ce moment là, se rappelant mon expression gênée lorsque nos regards s'étaient croisés, que c'était peut-être là-dessus qu'il pouvait jouer s'il comptait ramener tout le monde sain et sauf à la base.

"- **Nous ne vous voulions aucun mal. **Persévéra-t-il. **Lilly pourra vous le dire.**"

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi, tandis que je redressais mes oreilles de surprise. Comment osait-il retourner ça contre moi ? Je le fixais de nouveau. Ses yeux luisait d'un certain espoir, mêlé à de l'autorité. Il comptait sur moi pour me rappeler ce qu'on avait tenté de me dire pour me convaincre de revenir à la base de mon plein gré. Ils avaient cherché à me rassurer. Mais le scientifique était responsable de mon état. Je m'en accommodais, certes, c'était vrai. Mais même si le résultat s'avérait avoir des points positifs, le fait que l'on m'ait forcé restait pareil. Je tournais lentement ma tête de ma droite à ma gauche, observant tous les grahyenas et medhyenas qui étaient rassemblés, agressifs. Puis je revins sur l'arcanin et vis la main agrippée d'Arthur, la peur de Nikki...

"- **Je ne connais que le plus âgé. **Je marquais une pause. **Et je l'ai fuit pour une bonne raison...**"

Fahanji ne put retenir un grognement de frustration. Comment est-ce je pouvais être aussi froide dans une situation pareille ? Ils étaient pris au piège ! Il ne suffisait plus que d'une petite étincelle pour mettre le feu aux poudres ! Et l'arcanin ne voyait pas comment ils pouvaient se sortir de là. Il avait envie de tout mettre sur le dos de Nikki, qui était celui qui avait attaqué la forêt. Mais il savait très bien qu'il l'avait fait parce qu'on lui avait ordonné. Et même si le pokémon de feu, tout comme Arthur, ne soutenait pas pour autant cette décision, l'organisation derrière tout ça était la même que celle qui recrutait le généticien. Et en coopérant avec, ils s'étaient placés du mauvais côté. De rage, l'arcanin finit par lâcher :

"- **Tu ignores même le contexte qui l'a poussé à le faire ! Tu ignores tout d'ici !**"

Il prenait une autre inspiration pour poursuivre, mais il fut rapidement interrompu par Sungri qui reprit la main dans cette conversation :

"- **De toute manière nous allons vous laisser.**" Affirma-t-il.

Il s'assura que les yeux s'étaient tous fixés sur lui après cette remarque, il avait réfléchi, et il s'expliqua :

" - **Vous avez eut la leçon que vous méritez. L'époque où les pokémons sauvages réglaient leur compte aux hommes est révolue, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous argumentons ici. Nous sommes simplement venus porter secours.**"

Se disant, sans qu'on leur intime l'ordre, les pokémons d'Arthur qui étaient retenus furent libérés des grahyenas. Arthur se précipita vers Yango.

"- **Si vous touchez encore une fois l'une de nos amie, nous nous occuperons personnellement de vous.**" Conclut-il avant de tourner leur tourner le dos.

Sans laisser de temps à d'autres réactions, la meute commença à se rassembler, en aidant les blessés, Auri, Clora et moi comprises. Puis nous nous éloignâmes tous ensemble. Les larmes que j'avais versées avaient fini par sécher et j'étais maintenant soulagée. On ne me ramenait pas, j'étais sauve, tout comme mes amies qui m'avaient vaillamment défendu. Je pouvais enfin me détendre tandis que nous éloignons des lieux de la rencontre.

Mais je devais bien avouer quelque chose... C'était que j'étais intriguée. Car je réalisais que non seulement j'avais laissé ma vie derrière moi, mais que je ne m'étais jamais posé la question de pourquoi ces hommes étranges se trouvaient en France quand on m'avait enlevé. Ni réfléchit au fait qu'il y avait une porte qui liait deux mondes... Quand l'arcanin avait dit que j'ignorais tout du contexte qui avait amené à ces évènements, je savais qu'il que n'avait que trop raison.

Devais-je encore ignorer cette situation ?

* * *

Nikki ne tenait plus en place. Déjà exaspérant, il était exaspéré et le crachait tout autour de lui :

"- **C'était une mauvaise idée ! Je l'savais ! Je l'savais ! On n'avait pas besoin d'elle, au final on s'est mis dans une situation pire qu'au début !**"

Arthur avait de quoi lui répondre mais préférait l'ignorer. Il n'était pas nécessaire de nourrir encore plus le flot intarissable des plaintes du jeune homme. Il était penché sur son pokémon, au-dessus duquel se tenaient aussi l'arcanin et l'élecsprint, inquiets. La blessure du démolosse était profonde, mais elle n'était pas dangereuse. Cela l'avait juste beaucoup affaibli. Tout comme les attaques ball'ombres qu'il s'était reçu. Il avait besoin de beaucoup de repos pour s'en remettre, ainsi que des soins appropriés. S'assurant que Yango ne perdait plus de sang, il le rappela dans sa pokéball.

"- **Je l'savais ! Je l'savais ! C'est dangereux ! On d'vrait pas rester ici !**

\- **Si la situation ne te plait pas, je t'en pris prend les devants ! **Finit par répondre Arthur qui levait les yeux au ciel. **Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.**

**\- Je vais pas m'faire prier !**"

Et aussitôt le jeunot partit sans demander son reste. Bien qu'on put l'entendre réaliser qu'il allait se faire passer un savon quand il rentrerait, car de nouveau humilié par des pokémons sauvages. Quand le calme revint, indiquant qu'il était définitivement parti, Arthur poussa un long soupir de soulagement, mais aussi de désespoir. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il laissa tomber sa tête sur le flanc de son arcanin. Celui-ci l'accueillit dans un gémissement plaintif. Mais son dresseur ne se redressa pas immédiatement. Alors il lui donna quelques coups de langue au niveau de la nuque pour tenter de lui remontrer le moral.

Échoué. Il avait échoué, lui qui tenait tant à rattraper son erreur. Et malheureusement il n'allait plus lui être donné d'occasion de le faire. Car il avait des obligations qui le forçaient à m'abandonner dans la nature. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il commençait à faire le chemin inverse dans sa tête, voir ce qu'il s'était produit jusqu'à présent pour comprendre où tout avait basculé. Mais il eut un blocage. Il refusait de voir ce qui avait produit tout ça, de plus... Il n'en avait pas le temps...  
Le souffle chaud de son pokémon sur son cou lui fit redresser la tête. Il regarda son arcanin, son premier pokémon, dans les yeux. Celui-ci partageait ses sentiments. Mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire marche arrière. Il se contenta alors de caresser celui-ci des deux mains en lui murmurant :

"- **Merci. Merci d'avoir été là."**

Et par cela, il voulait dire pour tout. Il le remerciait de l'avoir accompagné jusqu'ici, même lorsqu'il avait pris les mauvaises décisions, jusqu'à la protection qu'il lui avait apportée lors de ce dernier combat. Fahanji hocha gravement la tête. Puis donna un coup de museau affectif pour qu'ils se remettent en route. Arthur lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et caressa brièvement son élecsprint qui se tenait un peu à l'écart avant de se mettre au travail.

Il sortit deux pokéballs dont il n'avait jamais fait usage auparavant. Il les lança devant lui et une arakdo accompagnée d'un rapasdepic fit leur apparition.  
Les utiliser lors du combat avait effleuré l'esprit du scientifique. Mais s'il l'avait fait, alors tout espoir de s'enfuir de la base aurait été compromis. Car Nikki aurait tout vu. S'il avait demandé au gosse de l'accompagné c'était pour se donner une couverture : il avait été nommé chef temporaire de la base pour qu'il se tienne à carreau. S'il venait à faire quelque chose contre l'organisation, cela se serait tout de suite su. Alors imaginez s'il était parti seul dans la forêt alors que des policiers y menaient une enquête... Non, il ne pouvait pas le faire. Nikki n'avait servi qu'à ça, qu'à se justifier. L'ironie de la situation voulu qu'Arthur réussi facilement à se séparer de lui, ce qui allait lui permettre de passer à la seconde phase du plan qu'il avait monté avec Bastian et ses amis.  
Il regarda les deux pokémons s'ébrouer après être sortis de leur pokéball. Puis quand il furent attentif, il vint replacer quelque chose au niveau du cou de l'oiseau : la caméra bricolée par les policiers de Vestigions. À laquelle venait s'ajouter un dossier.

Quand les deux pokémons avaient atteint la base, heureusement pour lui, Arthur fut le premier à les apercevoir. Bastian lui avait expliqué que l'arakdo reviendrait probablement pour glaner des informations et lui avait dicté la manière d'agir pour pouvoir la mettre en confiance. À partir de là, le scientifique les avait fait s'infiltrer, elle et le rapasdepic, dans la base et ils avaient travaillé tous ensemble la manière dont ils allaient s'échapper de cet enfer.

"- **Bien,** commença-t-il, **tout sera prêt quand vous reviendrez. Pensez juste à leur rappeler que du temps nous est nécessaire. Il y a de nombreux civils avec nous et faire sortir tout le monde sera difficile.**"

Les deux pokémons hochèrent la tête ensemble et l'insecte s'installa sur le dos du rapasdepic. Mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas encore, Arthur savait pourquoi. Il ramassa une des deux pokéballs par terre et la lança au rapace qui la broya d'un coup de bec.

"- **Comme promis.**" Affirma le généticien.

L'oiseau était la propriété d'un des policiers de Vestigion. Mais pour le cacher, Arthur avait du le mettre dans une autre pokéball que la sienne. Ainsi, le pokémon était maintenant sûr que l'objectif premier de l'homme en face de lui n'était pas de le retenir malgré lui. Il déploya les ailes et s'envola sans demander son reste. Le scientifique resta à l'observer pendant quelques instants, mais il se ressaisit. Il grimpa sur le dos de son arcanin, rappela son elecsprint et il se dépêcha de rattraper Nikki avant qu'il n'atteigne la base, seul.

Celui-ci avait couru vite. Et quand il arriva finalement au bâtiment, une heure plus tard, Arthur ne l'avait pas encore rattrapé. Le jeune sbire souffla un peu avant de rentrer. Il s'était hâté par peur de croiser un autre pokémon sauvage et de n'avoir aucun moyen de défense. Il secoua son pantalon noir qui s'était sali dans sa course. Quand il se redressa il sursauta en s'exclamant bruyamment :

"- **WAAAH !**

\- **Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? ! **S'exclama Bari, qui était passé par la dernière brèche qui n'était pas encore colmatée, la plus grande, et avançait rapidement d'un pas énervé vers le Sbire.

Nikki allait s'en arracher les cheveux, la seule personne sur laquelle il ne voulait pas tomber ! Maintenant, il en était sûr : il allait lui falloir une année de plus pour passer l'initiation. Non seulement ça, mais en plus il allait devoir faire les travaux de bas étage de l'organisation. Et ce n'était pas avec ce genre de chose qu'on avait envie de plaisanter. Il se mit alors malheureusement au garde à vous, il n'avait plus du tout envie de faire le malin.

"- **J'ai suivi Arthur à sa demande, monsieur. Nous devions récupérer l'expérience qui s'est enfuit. **

**\- Arthur ? Mais où est-il dans ce cas là ?**"

Bari tourna la tête vers l'orée de la forêt qu'il scruta. Rapidement, il vit apparaitre Arthur sur son arcanin qui galopait pour les rejoindre. Mais le scientifique se tendit quand il constata le comité d'accueil. Lui non plus n'était pas du tout heureux que ça soit le chef de la sécurité qui soit le premier à les voir arriver. Heureusement pour lui, il était parvenu à temps à rattraper le jeune homme, ainsi il n'éveillerait pas les soupçons. Bari du malgré lui saluer "la blouse blanche", mais il redemanda malgré tout :

"- **Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans la forêt ?**

**\- Nous voulions récupérer L... L'expérience. **Répondit Arthur, esquivant de peu de prononcer mon nom, ce qui aurait marqué son attachement personnel à cette affaire.

**\- Avez-vous réussi ?**

**\- Négatif. Les pokémons sauvages sont à vifs et nous ont repoussé. Nous sommes tombés sur une meute de grahyena.**"

Le chef de la sécurité s'apprêtait à ranger Arthur dans la case des faibles, mais il se ravisa : une meute entière de ces pokémons pouvait s'avérer très dangereux, surtout lorsqu'on les affrontait seul. Et les voir revenir en un seul morceau était un bel exploit, surtout que l'arcanin n'avait pas une seule égratignure.

"- **Et maintenant ?**" Insista Bari.

Le scientifique se força à donner la réponse qui suivit :

"- **Elle est perdue. On se concentre sur ce qu'il y a de plus important. Je vois que les ouvrier n'ont toujours pas fini leur boulot...**"

Il avait changé rapidement de sujet et s'était donné un ton de mécontentement pour donner l'air sérieux dans ses fonctions. Il priait pour que cela fonctionne, car il savait que Bari n'avait que faire de moi, il ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde à ce genre de chose. Celui-ci arrêta alors de parler de ça et se contenta de dire :

"- **La réunion avant que Friist ne revienne peut se faire. Nous n'attendons plus que vous.**

**\- Allons-y dans ce cas.**"Confirma Arthur.

Il avança rapidement vers la base, son arcanin derrière lui. Bari le suivit, restant à la même hauteur que le scientifique. Lui aussi allait assister à la réunion. Cependant il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule en direction de Nikki. Le jeune homme déglutit.

* * *

"- **Elle n'a pas voulu te suivre ?** Répéta Mortimer.

\- **Non, même en lui disant que je pouvais la ramener à sa forme originelle.**" Répondit Arthur.

Il joignit ses mains, accoudé à ses genoux. Mortimer, Molly et lui discutaient tous les trois de ce qu'il s'était passé dans une des salles de repos. C'était là où ils s'étaient rendus après la réunion. Il était assis en face d'une des tables, Mortimer non loin de lui, Molly derrière. Il y avait toujours Fahanji, ainsi que l'alakazam de l'infirmière qui était très souvent libre de se déplacer comme bon lui semblait.

"- **Je pense qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment s'attendre à une autre réaction. **Dit la femme.** Avec tout ce qui lui est arrivé elle peut difficilement nous faire confiance. **

**\- Je sais. **S'exclama le généticien. **Mais je crois que ça va au-delà de la crainte qu'elle a pour nous. **

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? **Demanda Mortimer.

\- **Je... Je n'étais pas seul à essayer de la convaincre. Fahanji et Yango était là aussi. Ils ont communiqué et à leur expression quelque chose les surprenait.**"

Les deux amis d'Arthur se tournèrent vers l'arcanin qui était assis. Celui-ci grommela quelques grognements. Quand il eut fini, l'alakazam fit l'interprète. Il faisait parti des pokémons quasi-humains, son type psy lui donnant un grand avantage, et il s'exprimait parfaitement dans leur langage.

"- **Elle semblait visiblement vouloir rester là où elle était. De son plein gré.**"

Tous se turent à cette explication. Voilà qui était étonnant et qui restait un mystère peu importe le sens dans lequel on le tournait. Quand bien même quelqu'un pouvait avoir de la curiosité, on parlait ici du fait que je sois enlevée et pourtant j'avais décidé de rester là où on m'avait emmené.  
Le généticien haussa des épaules en signe d'abandon. Il n'avait pas le cœur à cette réflexion à présent... Mortimer passa une main amicale sur ses épaules.

"- **Tu as fait le nécessaire. **Dit-il. **Quand on aura fini avec tout le reste, on pourra s'en charger tout les trois ?**"

La suggestion ne parvint pas à le rassurer. Car ça mettait autre chose sur la table. Il fallait qu'ils récapitulent tout ce qui avait été fait et tout ce qui était à faire pour s'enfuir d'ici. Premièrement, Arthur les rassura :

"- **J'ai pu renvoyer les pokémons de Bastian. Maintenant, il ne manque plus qu'à espérer que cela fonctionne.**"

Ses deux amis poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Enfin quelque chose de concret.

"- **Dans combien de temps saurons-nous s'ils vont se conformer à notre plan ? **Demanda Molly.

\- **Très rapidement. **Expliqua Arthur. **Les policiers auront matière à travailler avec ce qu'on leur a donné. Ça plus ce que Bastian a laissé comme notes. Nous parlons quand même de l'organisation... ō...**"

Nouveau silence. Tous trois ressassèrent la manière dont ils avait été dupé, surtout aussi facilement. La vie réservait bien des surprises à tous les égards.

"- **Et donc... **Tenta de poursuivre Mortimer**... Ensuite... ?**

**\- Ensuite il faut compter sur les renforts qu'ils vont nous envoyer, ainsi que les ouvriers qui sont de notre côté.**"Termina Arthur.

Le plan consistait ainsi : les policiers de Vestigions devaient recevoir des papiers qui expliquait toute l'organisation de la base. Il suffisait d'expliquer qu'il s'agissait de l'organisation ō qui s'était installée dans les montagnes et de donner les plans du bâtiment. Bien que ceux donnés ne furent pas complets, car les trois scientifiques se gardaient une réserve : il ne voulait pas encore parler du projet "bis", le projet de la Terre. Après, ils avaient donné la date d'arrivée prévue de Cobalt Friist. Ils comptaient sur la gestion que cela allait entrainé pour pouvoir s'organisé avec les hommes de chantiers pour préparer leur fuite, c'est à ce moment là que les policiers doivent être coordonnés avec eux pour leur apporter de l'aide.

La suite dépendrait du bon déroulement des opérations.

Déjà, les ouvriers, à la demande sous-entendue d'Arthur, avaient certes reconstruit ce qui avait été détruit, mais ils avaient fait en sorte que le travail soit fragile et reste une faiblesse de taille en cas d'attaque. C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire et ce sur quoi ils comptaient. Saboter les lieux était la meilleure solution dont ils disposaient. Ne restait plus que l'organisation.

Les trois amis ne purent rester longtemps tranquillement ensemble. Toute la base était en ébullitions et ils devaient se mettre dans le rang. Ils se séparèrent, chacun à leurs tâches. Mortimer s'éloignait vers l'infirmerie, il avait des personnes à ausculter. Mais dans un couloir, un homme qui marchait dans la direction opposé lui attrapa violemment le bras quand il fut à sa hauteur. Et le médecin avait beau être l'un des plus grand de la base, il fut forcé de se plier douloureusement vers la personne qui l'apostrophait. C'était un des ouvriers.

"- **Dites à Arthur que c'est à la brèche Est que nous avons fait le plus de travail. **Déclara-t-il sans besogne.

\- **Le plus de travail ? **Demanda Mortimer.

\- **Elle donne directement sur la partie de la forêt qui mène à Vestigion. On aura plus qu'à courir.**"

Comprenant finalement ce que l'homme entendait par là, le médecin hocha la tête mais ne put s'empêcher de vérifier que personne n'était autour d'eux. L'ouvrier avait parlé sans prendre de précaution.  
Celui-ci lâcha finalement prise et parti dans demander son reste. Mortimer nota l'information dans un coin de sa tête et retourna au travail. Mais au croisement non loin, une ombre se détacha du mur. Furieuse.

Se hâtant vers le couloir principal, qui était bondé d'activité, la personne qui venait d'entendre ce bout de conversation ne tarda pas à trouver rapidement celui qu'elle cherchait. Nikki eut à peine le temps de remettre sa casquette qu'on l'avait saisi sous l'épaule et soulevé pour le trainer ailleurs. On l'emmena vers une des salles d'interrogatoire, là où personne ne s'attardait. Le jeune homme eut mal.

"- **Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chef ?**"

Bari ferma normalement la porte, mais claqua ses mains contre la table. Il était en colère et ça se voyait. Mais il se contenait d'une main de maître. Il pointa son cadet du doigt et s'exclama :

"- **Tu vas me raconter en détail ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt ! Tous les détails !**"

Lui, le chef de la sécurité, croire qu'un homme à pied allait au même rythme qu'un homme à dos de pokémon ? Il fallait vraiment le prendre pour un abruti.


	22. Chapitre 21 - Pris aux pièges

**Jeez, ça faisait depuis un moment que je voulais trouver le temps d'écrire cette suite. Je n'ai pas cessé d'être interrompue chaque fois que je me mettais au travail. La voici enfin ! Et elle est longue bordel ! J'en ai des frissons, j'espère que vous êtes toujours accrochés, car croyez-moi, je ne vais pas vous lâcher ! N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis par ailleurs.**

**Réponse au commentaire du deuxième guest : **

**Je te remercie énormément et ça fait plaisir à savoir ! Je serai quand même curieuse que tu m'indiques les zones qui te paraissent flou pour savoir si je peux améliorer ou bien si je l'ai voulu pour la suite de l'histoire.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Nous nous ré-enfoncions dans la forêt, la meute était bruyante et couvrait une large zone. Les plus âgés marchaient devant, les plus jeunes au centre et les autres en arrière. C'était là que nous nous trouvions, Auri, Clora et moi. Thane et le grahyenna qui semblait être l'alpha n'étaient pas loin derrière nous, ils fermaient la marche tout en guettant que tout se passait bien durant le déplacement. Nous restions tous les cinq silencieux, ce qui était à l'opposé des autres membres du groupe, mais ce silence cachait une multitude de questions que chacun de nous se posait. Il nous plongeait dans le mutisme tant nos idées n'étaient pas claires, ou bien nous attendions que quelqu'un le rompe. Les filles et moi avions du mal à marcher, surtout Clora, nous ralentissions toute la meute par nos blessures, mais ça ne semblait déranger personne. Au bout d'un certain temps, le loup au pelage clair finit par prendre la parole :

"- **Alors c'est toi Lilly.**"

Je redressais vaguement la tête, intimidée par sa présence et ralentis mon rythme pour me retrouver un peu plus à sa hauteur. Je ne répondis pas, ma réaction étant une réponse en soit et sa phrase n'était pas une question. Il planta son regard d'ambre dans mes yeux et semblait me sonder.

"- **Je ne voulais pas te rencontrer dans de telle circonstance.** Poursuivit-il.

\- **Vous vouliez me rencontrer ? **Demandais-je, déjà surprise qu'il me connaisse.

\- **Bien évidemment.**"

Il restât coi, comme si cela était pour une raison évidente, mais je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir, c'est pour cette raison que je dus insister :

"- **Pourquoi ?**

\- **Et bien, tu es Morihogosha et moi l'alpha de cette meute. Nous étions forcément amenés à nous parler.**"

À mon tour, je ne répondis pas, éberluée par les informations qui étaient en sa possession sans que je ne connaisse ne serait-ce que son nom. Thane secoua légèrement sa fourrure pour me signaler sa présence et me faire comprendre que c'était de son du. Je me tournais alors vers Auri et Clora, tandis que nous continuions de marcher et compris comment tout s'était transmis. Cela ne me perturba pas trop, mais je n'en n'étais pas moins interloquée.

"- **Et vous êtes ?** Dis-je, voulant au moins savoir comment nommer mon interlocuteur.

\- **Sungri, "Le dos argenté". **Répondit-il solennellement.** J'avais pensé que tu en aurais connaissance avec la tâche qui t'a été assignée.**"

Son ton sonnait comme un sermon. On aurait dit qu'il voulait me reprocher mon manque de savoir qui contrastait avec mon rôle, ce que j'admettais bien volontiers, mais cela blessait mon orgueil car je me sentais ridicule. Je me tus pour le laisser poursuivre :

"- **Mais il semblerait qu'il te reste des choses à apprendre... Nous en bavarderons plus tard. Pour le moment, je voudrais que tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure.**"

Mes oreilles se dressèrent nerveusement tandis que je fronçais des sourcils. Je m'étais tendue aussitôt.

"- **Il y a déjà eut des explications. **M'exclamais-je sans force.

\- **Pas avec tes mots. **Expliqua paisiblement Sungri. **Tu n'as pas parlé là-bas, pourtant cela te concernait puisque tu en étais la cause.**"

Je serrais les dents malgré moi comme pour retenir toutes phrases qui pourraient me trahir. Je ne voulais pas parler de ça, déjà que j'avais frôlé la catastrophe lorsque l'arcanin avait failli avouer aux autres que j'avais mentis. Plus on étalait un mensonge et plus celui-ci se voyait.

"- **Je ne vois ce que je peux ajouter d'autre. **Essayais-je. **Auri et Clora on déjà bien expliqué ce qu'ils me voulaient.**

\- **Et moi je voudrais que tu m'expliques. En détails.**"

Sungri n'était même pas sévère dans ses mots, mais je ressentais son aura de chef s'abattre sur moi et m'intimer de me plier à ses exigences. Il me rappelait Jismo, c'était exactement le même genre de sensation qui émanait de lui. Son image passa brièvement dans mon esprit, lui, le grand cerf couronné de ses bois verdoyants.

"- **Tu ne nous as pas beaucoup parlé de toi depuis ton arrivée...** Murmura Auri qui tentait de s'immiscer dans la conversation. **Ni de ces sales types.**"

Comment risquais-je d'en discuter ? ! Je pensais que c'était clair que lorsque quelqu'un fuyait son lieu de vie originel c'était pour ne plus en entendre parler ! Je ne voulais pas passer par cette confession obligatoire.

"- **Si tu vivais avec ces hommes avant, **commença Thane à son tour, **tu pourras certainement nous aider à comprendre ce qu'ils font là et pourquoi ils nous attaquent !**"

Pour le grahyenna, plus que de la simple curiosité à mon égart c'était pour les siens qu'il se faisait du soucis. Il voulait chercher à tout pris à connaitre son ennemi. Sungri le coupa aussitôt dans son élan, c'était aussi ce qu'il voulait savoir, mais il ne voulait pas me brusquer directement sur ce chemin là. De plus il cherchait honnêtement à me connaitre pour d'autres raisons :

"- **Doucement Thane ! Ne le noie pas sous autant d'informations. Faisons dans l'ordre : Lilly ; dis-nous d'abord qui étaient ces hommes.**"

J'ouvris la bouche pour donner des explications mais rien n'en sortit, mon cœur recommençait à battre à une allure folle, malgré l'engourdissement qui embrumait mon esprit et m'empêchait de trouver rapidement une solution.

"- **Je... Ce... C'était...**" Balbutiais-je avec difficulté. "**C... C'était mes anciens...**"

Je m'apprêtais à répéter comme un pijako ce qu'Auri avait dit lors de notre rencontre avec Arthur et Nikki. Mais Sungri ne voulait pas entendre ça. Il ne savait pas si mon blocage était réellement du à un traumatisme que ces hommes m'auraient infligé ou bien si je voulais cacher quelque chose, il avait un doute là-dessus. Pour en avoir le cœur net il m'interrompit en levant le ton pour me perturber encore plus :

"- **Nous le savons déjà. Donne-nous quelque chose de nouveau, plus de détails à leur sujet.**"

Je ne pouvais pas inventer non-plus. C'était bien trop important, qui sait quel contrecoup pouvait apporter un nouveau mensonge. Mais qu'est-ce je pouvais bien dire... ? J'étais paniquée et pourtant je devais répondre maintenant :

"- **Le... Le plus vieux... Arthur, il s'appelle Arthur. Il est... Scientifique ?**

**\- C'est quoi ça ? **Demanda Auri alors que Clora tournait la tête vers nous.** Un "scientifique" ?**

**\- Quelqu'un qui étudie comment fonctionne le monde.**"Répondit Thane, surprenant plus d'un de sa connaissance.

Il avait donné la réponse si naturellement que trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui, le dévisageant d'une manière admirative. Il se contenta de sourire gêné et d'élucider :

"- **Hey, Lilly n'a jamais été la première à revenir de chez les humains. Il y a longtemps j'ai déjà croisé d'autres pokémons qui...**

**\- Et le plus jeune ?**" Interrompit Sungri.

Thane s'inclina sans protester et fit même des excuses avant de laisser son aîné parler. Je ralentissais encore plus le pas sous le poids des interrogations qui m'étaient données.

"- **Je... Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, je ne connais pas tout le monde. **Soufflais-je.

\- **Tout le monde ? **Souleva le chef de meute.

\- **Oui je... Ils sont nombreux là-bas, enfin je crois.**

**\- Un rassemblement d'humains... Mais que font-ils ?**"

Si seulement je savais ! Cela ne faisait que re-soulever l'interrogation que j'avais eut précédemment : pourquoi je ne m'étais jamais intéressée à la raison de leur présence sur terre ? Qui étaient-ils réellement ? Jusqu'où la version de pokémon que je la connaissais correspondait au monde dans lequel j'avais atterri ? Et s'il y avait correspondance, est-ce que ça voulait dire que Satoshi Tajiri venait de ce monde ?

"- **J'ignore ce qu'ils font là-bas... **Débutais-je. **On venait tout juste de m'y emmener avant de... De me...**"

Avant de me transformer. Au final, combien de temps étais-je réellement restée là-bas ? À peine une après-midi ? Le temps qui s'était écoulé entre mon réveil et ma fuite avait été très court. Mais brusquement je réalisais autre chose : j'ignorais pendant combien de temps j'avais été inconsciente ! Entre la seringue qu'on avait plantée dans la cuisse en France, sur Terre, et mon éveil dans la peau d'une noctali, ici, qui sait le nombre de jours qui avaient pu s'écouler. Combien de temps fallait-il pour transformer un corps ? Autant d'éléments qui m'étaient inconnus et qui me faisaient comprendre l'ampleur de la situation.

"- **Lilly...**"

Sungri me sortit de mes pensés. Sans même que je m'en rende compte, les larmes m'étaient remontées aux yeux. Le vieux loup avait une expression sérieuse et semblait analyser méticuleusement tout ce que je disais. Il finit par demander :

"- **Lilly, as-tu toujours été aussi grande ?**"

Je fus pétrifiée sur le coup et me mis aussitôt à l'arrêt. Soupçonnait-il quelque chose par rapport à moi ? ! Avait-il fait le lien simplement avec ce que j'avais dis ? Non... Il ne fallait pas que ça arrive ! S'ils l'apprenaient, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Accepteraient-ils quelqu'un qui était autrefois humain, alors qu'ils cherchaient justement à se défendre des hommes ? Quelles seraient leurs réactions s'ils savaient que je venais d'un autre monde, me croiraient-ils ?

"- **Ou... Oui ! **M'écriais-je. **J'ai toujours été comme ça !**

\- **Mais visiblement ils t'ont fait quelque chose. **Soutint Sungri.

**\- Ils m'ont... ! Je n'étais pas bien là-bas ! Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'y passait mais je peux vous assurer que ce n'était rien de bon.**"

Les quatre pokémons autour de moi n'insistèrent pas. Le ton de ma voix avait repris en assurance et on pouvait sentir tout le dédain que je ressentais par rapport à ça. Mais Sungri ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qui y avait anguille sous roche. Ce qui le gênait c'était la volonté qu'avait émit le scientifique à vouloir me récupérer, il devait bien y avoir une raison bien particulière sinon il n'y aurait pas mis les moyens. Mais pour le moment peut-être valait-il mieux attendre que la tension et la fatigue diminue. Le grahyenna constatait bien que mes amies et moi étions épuisées et que nous n'avions pas forcément les idées claires pour en discuter. Aussi, il conclut avant de changer de sujet :

"- **L'éclair blanc ne choisit pas ses proies au hasard et je pense que nous connaissons tous son mode opératoire. Si c'est bien ce que je pense, peut-être devrions-nous agir ?**"

Thane s'agita sur place, un affût de questions vint se déverser sur lui à ces paroles. Nous étions maintenant tous stoppés et la meute avait suivi notre arrêt. Je le regardais, reprenant une expression de fatigue et de lassitude, je me demandais qui était l'éclair blanc. Sungri finit par se tourner vers le grahyenna qui s'impatientait et lui permit de parler.

"- **Oui Thane ?**

**\- Sungri, **commença le loup en contenant son énergie, **je ne comprend pas : n'était-ce pas une bonne chose que de ne pas avoir pris part à son attaque ? Pourquoi changerions-nous d'opinion ?**

**\- Ta question est intelligente. **Fit le vieux loup en souriant. **Bien que nous n'ayons pas participé, l'attaque a belle et bien eut lieu et tout comme je le craignais les hommes répliquent. Il va falloir nous défendre. De plus, il semblerait que les actions qui ont lieu dans ce bâtiment n'engagent rien de bon pour nous.**"

Je vois, de part ce qu'il venait de se passer et ce que j'avais raconté, le grahyenna se doutait qu'il y aurait encore des actions à leur égard. Ce qui me surprendrait, car à la base les deux hommes étaient venus pour moi. Mais je n'étais pas très au courant des autres attaques dans la forêt. L'alpha s'avança un peu parmi les siens, les oreilles étaient à l'écoute et personne ne semblait émettre d'objection à ce qui était dit. Peut-être... Peut-être était-ce le bon moment pour aborder le deuxième sujet. Il fit volte-face et ordonna à Thane :

"- **Thane. Je veux que tu ailles chercher Jismo.**

**\- QUOI ? !**"

Thane et moi nous étions écriés en cœur. Lui par la simple surprise de cet ordre, moi pour la même raison, mais aussi par étonnement de découvrir que le chef de meute connaissait le grand cerf. Pourtant, dans les conversations que j'avais eut avec lui, il m'avait bien mentionné que le contact avait été depuis longtemps perdu et qu'il ne s'était jamais approché des carnivores de cette manière. D'un bond maladroit je me plaçais entre les deux pokémons.

"- **Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? **M'exclamais-je dans une position protectrice. **Je ne sais pas comment vous le connaissez mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire s'il s'agit de lui faire du mal.**"

La foule retint son souffle, surtout les grahyennas et les medhyennas qui n'avaient jamais vu quelqu'un se mettre en travers du chemin de leur chef de cette manière. Comment cette Noctali, aussi grande soit-elle osait-elle s'opposer à leur chef alors que celui-ci venait de la sauver elle et ses amis ? Se demandaient-ils. Sungri se figea incrédule, puis il éclata joyeusement de rire, sans aucune animosité.

"- **Je suis content de voir que tu as du répondant Lilly. **S'esclaffa-t-il. **Je me serais inquiété de voir qu'un des membres de Morihogosha soit un pokémon qui se laisse faire. Surtout après vous avoir sauvé des griffes de ces hommes. **

**\- Mais... ! **Contestais-je. **Nous n'étions pas rétablis du précédent combat ! Et puis ils nous surpassaient largement par leur nombr...**

**\- Ce n'est pas un reproche Lilly. Rassures-toi, la raison pour laquelle je fais venir ton partenaire n'est pas celle que tu crois. Vois-tu, moi aussi je sais ce que signifie Morihogosha et je souhaite pouvoir vous aider à le remettre en place.**"

Je perdis mon aspect agressif et penchais la tête sur le côté. Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ? Décidemment la journée était pleine de rebondissement, je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes yeux. J'allais finir par imploser par la force de tous les sentiments que je ressentais.

"- **Mais... **Débutais-je. **Pourquoi maintenant ? **

**\- Nous risquons d'en avoir grandement besoin dans les jours à venir. De plus, je suis aussi persuadé qu'il tient à savoir quand ce genre de péripétie arrive. Et... Il est toujours bon d'avoir du soutien dans ces situations.**"

Je n'étais pas sûre de comprendre tous les sous-entendus de cette phrase. Déjà, je m'étais sentie troublée lorsqu'il avait utilisé le mot "partenaire". C'était tout frais dans ma tête et l'impact était toujours aussi fort, voir ces sensations se solidifier était très étrange. Je n'émis cependant pas de nouvelles objections. Le grahyenna me sourit alors en acquiesçant et confirma à Thane d'aller chercher le grand cerf. Clora et Auri n'étaient pas très enchantées non plus, mais elles ne dirent rien. Cependant, ce ne fut que lorsque le pokémon fut parti que je réalisais que j'avais oublié quelque chose :

"- **Mais, comment va-t-il le trouver ? **Demandais-je.** Et n'est-ce pas risqué de l'envoyer le chercher ?**

**\- Ne t'en fais pas. **Hocha paisiblement Sungri. **Il l'a déjà rencontré et sait parfaitement où le trouvé.**"

Le mystère s'épaississait. Jismo ne m'avait pas parlé de cette rencontre, ce que je lui reprochais profondément. Mais sans que je veuille l'admettre, une partie de moi fut rassurer de savoir qu'il allait se tenir à mes côtés d'ici peu. Je m'entendais certes très bien avec Auri et Clora, mais je n'étais pas encore à l'aise avec elles et j'avais un très grand besoin de réconfort. Cela faisait à présent une quinzaine de jours sans que je voie un proche, sans que j'ais le soutien qui m'était nécessaire. Tant que je n'avais pas mes marques j'étais isolée dans ce monde ; et pour le moment, seul le grand et noble cerf arrivait à m'apporter cela, lui ainsi que Colmillo qui m'aimait sans crainte comme une mère.

Tandis que sous les ordres de leur chef, tous s'installèrent pour cette grande halte, je m'allongeais sur le sol, repliant les pattes sous mon ventre, fermant les yeux pour que le temps s'écoule plus vite. La discussion semblait être terminée pour le moment et je ne tenais plus debout. J'eus un petit sursaut en sentant Clora venir se blottir contre moi, car elle était tout aussi épuisée. Le sommeil ne fut pas long à venir nous cueillir, elle par ses blessures, moi par la lutte contre le sédatif qu'on m'avait administré partiellement, cette pause était la bienvenue.

* * *

"- **Vous pouvez répéter ?**" Fit le chef de Police.

Ses subordonnés s'étaient tous penchés au-dessus de la lettre que lisait l'un des policiers. Pourtant c'était vers leur chef qu'ils tournaient à présent leur regard. Leur teint était livide, leur lèvre scellée et ils n'osaient pas s'exécuter. L'adjudant avait la moustache frémissante et il tenait fermement l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. L'homme qui tenait le bout de papier, qui accompagnait le paquet et la caméra que l'arakdo et le rapasdepic avaient ramenés, dut obtempérer. Ils étaient obligés d'accepter cette vérité. Il s'éclaircie la gorge afin de parler le plus clairement possible et relu à voix haute le passage tant redouté :

"- **... Nous nous sommes trompés de cible en pensant trouver l'éclair blanc en nous enfonçant dans la forêt. Bien que l'attaque ait bien eut lieu et fut bien de son fait, ce au quoi nous faisons face aujourd'hui est bien plus redoutable encore. J'ai le malheureux devoir de vous informer que l'organisation ō a pris plein pied dans le cœur de la montagne...**"

Le chef s'enfonça dans sa chaise comme s'il venait de se recevoir un puissant coup. Ses yeux fixaient le vide et sa terreur était bien plus que visible. De nouveau, le lecteur s'arrêta et attendit patiemment, dans la crainte, la réaction de son supérieur. L'adjudant se releva et du se soutenir avec l'aide de son bureau, ses jambes avaient du mal à le soutenir. De toute sa vie, il n'aurait jamais cru être amené à traiter ce genre d'affaire : c'était bien trop gros. On réservait ce travail à des postes plus élevés que le sien. Il prit cependant son courage en main, il avait un devoir à accomplir :

"- **Poursuivez la lecture.**"

Sa voix était devenue sèche. Forte, bien que tremblante d'appréhension. Il avait confiance en Bastian et savait que ses paroles étaient empreintes de vérité. De plus c'était son pokémon qui avait ramené ces documents. Mais une minuscule part de doute subsistait, il aurait confirmation avec ce que la caméra aurait filmé, mais comment croire à une telle chose ? L'organisation ō...

"- **Je suis moi-même sceptique. **Repris le sous-officier. **Mais le complexe dans lequel je me retrouve prisonnier ne dément pas ce qu'on m'a expliqué. Si je peux vous contacter maintenant, c'est grâce à une aide intérieure, vous aurez plus de détails avec le dossier qui vous sera joint. Sachez malheureusement, que le collègue qui m'accompagnait est à ce jour décédé par la main des hommes qui me retiennent...**"

Le lecteur perdit sa voix à cette nouvelle et s'interrompit sans qu'on le lui demande. On ne lui en voulu pas, car il furent tous choqués et attristés par la nouvelle.

"- **Je ne peux m'étaler en détail sur le sujet.** Se reprit-il. **Je m'en remets aux personnes qui vont se charger de transmettre ce message à mon arakdo, si jamais elles respectaient notre accord. Une intervention immédiate est nécessaire. Tous les renseignements vous seront donnés. Bastian. O à V.**

\- **Officier à Vestigion.**"Corrigea l'adjudant qui comprit la prudence de son subordonné quand à la signature.

On ne pouvait savoir si cette missive allait être interceptée par l'ennemi. Et il en dépendait probablement de sa survie.

"- **Nous pouvons avoir directement accès à ce qu'a filmé la caméra ? **Finit par demandé le chef.

\- **Oui mon adjudant.**" Répondit un des hommes.

Pendant que la lecture de la lettre s'était faite, d'autres personnes s'étaient immédiatement attelées à la tache d'accéder aux données de l'élément électronique. La carte mémoire était à présent branché sur un écran et s'apprêtait à être visionnée. L'adjudant demanda à ce que le commissariat soit fermé et que l'accès y soit restreint. Puis ils observèrent tous ce qui avait pu être récupéré.

Au départ, l'image était rapide, entrecoupée. On observait des morceaux de ciel, de forêt passer et on comprit qu'il s'agissait du trajet effectué par le rapasdepic. Les membres du commissariat retenaient leur souffle et prenaient leur mal en patience, ils ne devaient pas perdre une miette de ce qu'ils avaient récupérer au risque de perdre des éléments important. L'arakdo et le rapasdepic étaient là eux aussi et assistait à la scène en silence. Au bout d'un temps qui dura une éternité, ils purent finalement visionner un passage d'intérêt : l'oiseau venait de s'arrêtait près d'un taillis et se redressait autant qu'il pouvait pour que l'objectif qu'il portait puisse voir ce que lui-même voyait. Une immense clairière de bois coupé, au centre de laquelle trônait un bâtiment qui perçait une des montagnes. Il semblait abîmé, percé par endroits et de nombreux hommes s'y afféraient. La plupart étaient en tenue de civil. Mais certains qui semblaient plus jeunes étaient vêtus de noir, une tenue que certains officiers reconnurent tandis que leurs dents grincèrent. La vidéo se poursuivit, jusqu'à que la caméra se fixe vers un point où un mur était éventré. Là, un homme, qui lui portait une blouse blanche en sortit et lança sa pokéball dans la direction de l'appareil. Le pokémon s'agita et la vidéo fut interrompue à plusieurs reprises et vu les sons qui s'en échappaient, on comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un combat. L'écran devint rapidement noir, signifiant que pendant une courte période l'enregistrement avait cessé.  
Certains policiers crurent que c'était tout ce qu'ils auraient à ce moment là et ils commençaient déjà à se lever pour se soucier des autres documents. La tension était à son comble et tout le monde voulait savoir.

Une voix s'éleva des enceintes, tandis que l'écran s'affichait toujours sans aucune vidéo :

"- **C'est bon ?**" Murmura une voix.

Les officiers et l'adjudant eurent en cœur un sursaut de joie. Car ils avaient reconnu la voix de Bastian.

"- **Oui. **Répondit un homme dans le film. **Vous pouvez vous exprimer.**"

Cette voix était celle d'Arthur. Dès qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, l'image revint et on pu voir la scène. C'était centré sur Bastian, qui regardait de très près l'objectif. Après être certain que cela enregistrait, il se recula et on pu distinguer la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était la salle de soin des pokémons. On ne distinguait pas énormément d'éléments, on pouvait à peine remarquer un bout du scientifique et qu'il s'afférait à quelque chose. On su rapidement de quoi il s'agissait quand on entendit des rugissement du rapasdepic qui semblait se débattre à proximité. Quelques paroles du généticien arrêtèrent les protestations et fit comprendre qu'il était aux soins.

"- **Hey salut. **Débuta Bastian à la caméra. **Pardonnez ma familiarité mais on craint un peu pour sa peau ici...**

\- **Allez à l'essentiel,** coupa une voix féminine, **nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.**"

La personne qui venait de s'exprimer était Molly. Bien évidemment, les policiers ignoraient qui étaient des scientifiques et ils ne pouvaient pas les identifier. Quoi qu'il en fût, tous parlaient faiblement comme s'ils ne voulaient pas être entendus. Les membres du commissariat prêtaient des oreilles attentives. Aussi, l'officier continua son message :

"- **Sans me compter moi-même des hommes sont pris au piège ici. Je crois ne pas me tromper en citant les disparitions d'Unionpolis. J'ignore ce qu'on fait ici, mais ça a assez d'intérêt pour avoir attirer l'éclair blanc qui a tout attaqué. La base, cette base, est sans dessus-dessous. Et les personnes qui en sont prisonnières voudraient profiter de cet état pour s'enfuir avec notre aide...**"

Par là, Bastian sous-entendait bien évidemment l'aide du commissariat de Vestigion. Et ce qu'il citait, les "disparitions d'Unionpolis", c'était les hommes de chantiers mystérieusement disparus après le lancement de la construction d'un nouvel immeuble, demandé par une grande société au lieu dit. Alors que la construction avançait à une vitesse ahurissante, un drame eut lieu, provoquant l'effondrement de la structure. On retrouva peu des hommes chargés de sa construction, c'était un des grands mystères des dernières années. Mais l'adjudant ne fit pas le lien.

"- **... Comme je l'ai mentionné dans ma note, nous avons affaire à l'organisation ō. Ce n'est pas une petite affaire et il faudra beaucoup de moyen pour sortir de ce nid de dardargnans. Je suis aidé par trois personnes ici présentes qui m'ont indiqué la meilleure tactique. Visiblement, le chef actuel de l'organisation, que nous connaissons sous le nom de Cobalt Friist, va revenir ici, car c'est bien ici qu'il s'est installé. Il faut profiter de son retour pour agir. Vous aurez des plans pour vous aider ainsi que la date approximative de son arrivée...**"

À partir de ce moment là l'adjudant se redressa. Son instinct venait de le presser, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il interrompit la lecture de la vidéo et alla demander ce qu'il en était de la réunion qui devait avoir lieu à Safrania avec justement le dit Cobalt - Cette information était relayée partout dans le monde au vu de son importance, même au public - quand un de ses sous-officiers revint vers lui avec l'information ce ne fut que pour confirmer son intuition : la réunion s'était avérée beaucoup plus courte que prévu.

"- **Il nous faut prévenir le QG d'Unys. **Déclara l'adjudant. **Ce sont eux qui sont chargé de surveiller le déplacement de Friist et qui seront à même de nous indiquer sa position. De plus nous pourrons les tenir au courant sur ce que nous venons tout juste de découvrir..."**

Sans parler du fait que c'était le commissariat de Volucité qui avait demandé l'enquête sur l'éclair blanc.

"- **Nous reprendrons l'étude de ces documents dès que nous seront renseignés. **Conclut le chef. **Si nous devons nous préparer il vaut mieux savoir le temps qu'il nous reste afin d'être prêts !**"

Tous acquiescèrent et se ruèrent vers leur poste pour se mettre au travail. Seul une poignée resta sur place et sortirent de l'enveloppe kraft les papiers qu'Arthur y avait glissé pour les étudier. Il s'y trouvait un plan de la base, bien qu'incomplet car il manquait la partie décrivant l'accès à la _porte_. La vidéo fut laissée sur pause jusqu'à qu'on en sut plus sur l'avancée de Cobalt vers Sinnoh.  
Bien évidemment, lorsque les informations furent transmises à Volucité, le capitaine Jennifer ainsi que l'officier Haru firent parti des premiers à être tenus au courant. Ils purent alors décrire entièrement le trajet du présent chef de l'organisation. Bientôt, bon nombre des lignes d'informations de postes de police affichaient les mises à jour du déplacement des troupes de la team ō. Les services spéciaux furent appelés à la rescousse, car dorénavant la prudence et la discrétion étaient de mise et rapidement, on pu savoir l'endroit exact où se trouvait le convoi de Cobalt.

Convoi qui allait arrivé un jour plus tard à destination.

Les équipes de la base s'étaient préparées. Tout était en ordre dès qu'on fut prévenu que le transport de Cobalt entrait dans les environs de la forêt. À partir de ce point il fallait se montrer patient car aux yeux du monde il devait disparaitre, s'évanouir dans la nature comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Arthur avait été très rapidement demandé afin d'être en tête des personnes à accueillir Friist. Vu qu'il avait été son remplaçant pendant tout ce temps, il fallait qu'il passe la main en faisant un rapport détaillé sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'était préparé, mais la tension était à son comble car il savait que c'était aujourd'hui qu'il allait pouvoir sortir avec ses amis des griffes de cet enfer. S'il échouait, il savait que Cobalt lui imposerait des épreuves encore plus dures que celle qu'il avait pu vivre jusqu'à présent. Et il s'y refusait. Il aurait aimé savoir où est-ce que Molly et Mortimer se trouvaient durant toute cette phase d'attente, mais il ne le pouvait pas, ce qui le paniquait encore plus.  
Toutes les têtes importantes de la base étaient avec lui. Il y avait les trois archéologues, le chef de l'équipe linguistique, la chef des membres de l'organisation qui étaient censés rester sur terre. Il ne manquait plus que le chef de la sécurité, Bari. Car son travail le forçait à constamment faire le tour de la base vérifier que tout allait bien. Quelque part, son absence n'était pas plus mal, car la présence inquisitrice de cet homme le perturbait beaucoup. Le temps fut long à passer. Ils attendaient au niveau de l'entrée principale de la base qui avait regagné son statu originel après les travaux. De là, Arthur pouvait observer les rondes que faisaient les dresseurs et les pokémons chargés de surveiller les alentours. Nikki en faisait parti et patrouillait avec son ursaring derrière lui, le grand ours avait finalement récupéré de ses blessures et le jeune homme pouvait de nouveau reprendre son poste. Visiblement, vu la tâche qu'on lui avait attribué, il avait du se voir rétrogradé, il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette et ne faisait pas l'imbécile contrairement à son habitude. Cela décrocha un quart de sourire à Arthur, qui n'était pas mécontent de voir qu'il avait été enfin remit en place.

Un mouvement dans la forêt finit par avoir lieu. Les hommes de sécurité aux alentours commencèrent à former une allée. C'est à ce moment là que Bari fit son apparition, accompagné par Sota, le jeune homme qui se chargeait des vidéos surveillances.

"- **Enfin. **Grogna l'homme en se tournant vers le scientifique. **Je ne suis pas déçu de le voir arriver. Tout est prêt de notre côté, rien à signaler.**"

Arthur hocha gravement la tête et pris une longue et silencieuse inspiration. À partir de là, il fallait qu'il se tienne sur ses gardes. Au moins la remarque de Bari l'avait rassuré et les hommes de chantiers avaient réussi à ne pas éveiller de soupçon. Mortimer l'avait tenu informé sur la remarque que l'un d'eux lui avait fait, il savait où il devait se rendre lorsque tout s'enclenchera. Le seul problème était de savoir quand les policiers allaient agir, si jamais ils agissaient.

"- **Nous avons pensé à nous débarrasser du corps.**" Dit Bari.

Le scientifique arrêta de respirer un bref instant, mais tacha de garder une attitude calme et sereine. Le deuxième officier qui était mort des suites de ses blessures... Arthur et Mortimer s'étaient longuement demandés ce que comptait faire les hommes de mains de Cobalt de sa dépouille. Ils avaient espéré d'une manière ou d'une autre pouvoir la ramener à sa famille, pour honorer sa mémoire. Cela fut un coup pour lui d'apprendre qu'il ne pourrait rien faire.

"- **Vous ne dites rien ?** Insista le chef de la sécurité.

\- **Les ouvriers se tiennent en place ?** Demanda Arthur en rentrant dans son jeu.

\- **À **_**carreau**_**.**" Répondit-il en surprenant le généticien.

Il venait d'emprunter l'expression française pour imager l'état des hommes de chantier. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt à la langue des terriens. Arceus merci, Arthur avait toujours pris soin de ne pas jouer les malins et de ne pas parler avec ses amis en la présence de qui que ce soit. Mais il n'eut plus le temps à d'autres réflexions, car quelqu'un héla :

"- **Maître Cobalt Friist arrive !**"

Tous sans exception se mirent au garde-à-vous ou du moins se redressèrent. Entre les arbres de la forêt de Vestigion on pu voir la forme de Cobalt et ses hommes apparaitre. Celui-ci était encadré par son nidoking et son galopa et avançait tranquillement vers la base. Affublé de son habituel col roulé noir, il avait l'air serein et heureux de rentrer "chez lui", mais en réalité il n'en était rien, car il avait toujours en tête l'échec cuisant de sa rencontre avec Giovanni. Par ailleurs, il en était marqué : courant de son oreille droite à sa bouche, la marque de l'attaque griffe du persian, encore rouge et partiellement cicatrisée. Beaucoup furent surpris de cette blessure mais personne n'osa en faire remarque, mais quelque chose de bien plus important encore estomaqua tous ceux qui était présent. Arthur devint blanc comme un linge.  
Cobalt ne rentrait pas seul. Il avait amené avec lui les hommes des Ruines-d'Alpha. Et leur nombre était conséquent. Dès ce moment, le scientifique sut que leur chance de réussite venait de baisser drastiquement. Il observa Bari du coin de l'œil pour s'assurer que celui-ci ne l'observait pas mais il fut étonné de constater que celui-ci ne se tenait plus à ses côtés, il avait commencé à s'avancer vers le chef. Le généticien ne savait pas s'il devait le suivre ou non, dans le doute il préféra s'abstenir. Il observa alors le chef de la sécurité arriver à la hauteur du maître des lieux, le saluer le plus sérieusement avec une attitude de chien fidèle. Puis il marcha à ses côtés et commençait à expliquer les différents évènements qui avaient eut lieu, Cobalt hochait régulièrement la tête mais son regard c'était fixé sur Arthur. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, Bari n'avait pas finit son récit mais il l'interrompit en tendant sa main devant lui :

"- **Heureux de voir que mes sentinelles sont restées fidèles...**" Dit-il, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

Le scientifique se maudit mille fois. Jamais il ne se serait plié à un homme pareil autrefois, pourtant aujourd'hui il courbait l'échine et avait assumé un rôle qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait fait ce que sa morale lui interdisait. Il baissa les yeux et serra malgré-lui faiblement la main qu'on lui tendait.

"- **Bienvenu parmi nous Maître Friist.**" Répondit-il, très amer.

Il ne regretta peut-être pas tant que ça que ses amis ne soient pas là pour le voir. Sa posture était bien basse et il ne le supportait pas. Heureusement, il n'en n'aurait plus pour très longtemps.

"- **Je reviendrai vers vous après m'être occupé de ce qui est du portail. **Reprit Cobalt. **Faites en sorte d'avoir les résultats de vos expériences.**"

Puis l'homme vêtu de noir le dépassa en ordonnant à Bari, la chef des équipes de la Terre et les archéologues de le suivre à la salle de la porte. Laissant Arthur seul sur le pas de l'entrée avec Sota. À partir de maintenant il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur les membres de la base, il ne pouvait plus compter que sur ses amis et les autres civils qui étaient prisonniers. Il se secoua quelque peu et se dirigea vers son bureau, il espéra croiser une dernière fois Molly et Mortimer dans les couloirs, mais malheureusement il n'eut pas cette chance. Les hommes et les femmes de l'organisation reprirent leur position habituelle.

Quand Cobalt arriva à la salle du passage vers la Terre, toujours accompagné de ses pokémons, il y avait quelques ouvriers qui attendaient patiemment dans un coin, voir si on allait leur donner des ordres particuliers. Il y avait aussi Gomuru et deux autres Sbires qui saluèrent leur chef à son arrivée. Gomuru était le plus en avant et il fixait le sol bien qu'il se tenait bien droit. Il avait une expression serrée sur le visage, Bari se dirigea vers lui pour se placer à sa hauteur.

"- **Monsieur je vous présente Gomuru, un des membres les plus prometteurs de cette base.**" Dit celui-ci.

Le concerné ne broncha pas, pas même pour remercier son supérieur.

"- **Je lui ai demandé de voir si avec ses connaissances informatiques il pouvait nous aider, la porte fonctionnant comme une sorte de réseau.**

**\- Et qu'est-ce que cela a donné ? **Demanda Cobalt.

\- **Même épaulé par ces archéologues, la porte reste fermée, du moins dans un sens. Cependant il a pu constater que seul les êtres vivants se voyaient bloqué l'accès, humains comme pokémons, ce qui n'est pas le cas des machines. **

**\- Et vous avez pu récolter des informations sur l'autre côté ?**

**\- Personne n'a investi la grotte de l'autre côté du passage, ce qui est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Car il reste caché. **

**\- Très bien.**"

Cobalt se rapprocha de l'arc de pierre gravé qui se trouvait au centre de la salle. Il se planta droit devant et chercha à analyser le voile invisible qui marquait la frontière entre les deux mondes. Un courant d'air frais caressa son visage, il repensait à ce que Giovanni lui avait fait remarqué avant que le passage ne se referme de ce côté-ci :

"- _**C'est la première fois que quelqu'un de la terre franchit de ce côté-ci ?**_" Avait-il dit lors de leur rencontre.

Le maître légitime de l'organisation ō n'avait pas fait d'autres remarques ensuite. Friist se creusa la tête, il se tourna vers la chef des équipes de la Terre :

"- **Citez-moi toutes les allées et venues des équipes au travers du passage avant mon départ !**" Ordonna-t-il.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et sorti ses notes. Elle commença à les lister et à les dater. Gomuru en profita pour vérifier si Bari restait près de lui ou bien s'il semblait en avoir fini, il voulait s'échapper de son autorité au plus vite. Quand il constata que celui-ci avait toute sa concentration sur le chef, l'aspirant se rapprocha un peu de la porte de sortie et se cala au mur. Il voulait s'assurer malgré tout qu'on ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de son départ et voulait donc attendre avant de partir.

"- **Répétez !** Siffla Cobalt en levant une main.

-** Réception du cobaye, puis... **Recommença la jeune femme. **Puis...**"

D'un bond Cobalt se retrouvait en face d'elle, le regard sévère. Il acheva à sa place :

"- **Puis le voyage sur terre a cessé de fonctionner.**"

C'était donc ça, l'homme comprenait à présent pourquoi son aîné c'était montré si sévère envers lui. Tout simplement parce que la raison pour laquelle la porte ne les laissait plus passer était évidente, tellement évidente que personne n'y avait prêté attention.  
Depuis qu'on m'avait amené ici, un mécanisme s'était enclenché et avait tout bloqué, un mécanisme très simple. Mais plutôt que de voir le problème dans ma venue, qui semblait ne pas être une raison suffisante, les hommes de la base avaient préféré voir un soucis dans le procédé qui faisait fonctionner la porte. La chef des équipes terriennes eut les lèvres qui tremblèrent, elle n'osa pas affronter directement le regard de Cobalt. Celui-ci allait abattre sa colère quand un sifflement sonore l'interrompit. Le bipper de Bari venait de sonner, celui-ci, sans ciller, le décrocha de sa ceinture pour y jeter un regard consciencieux sans se soucier du reste.

"- **Puis-je vous interrompre maître Cobalt ?**" Demanda-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Le concerné regarda son chef de sécurité, qui avait vêtu une expression très grave. Il foudroya alors la jeune femme du regard, promettant une sanction redoutable pour cette inattention, puis il donna son autorisation.

"- **Je vous écoute.**"

Bari s'avança vers lui et lui tendit son bipper. Cobalt lu le message et plus il avançait plus son visage devint froid. Quand il eut terminé, le chef de la sécurité commença à lui parler si bas que cela en devint presque du silence. Gomuru qui ignorait la scène jusqu'à présent, leva les yeux vers eux tant ce silence devenait pesant. Les ouvriers de la pièce observaient sans dire un mot.  
Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit. Ce n'était pas avec fracas, mais cela contrastait tant avec le calme de la pièce que tout le monde excepté Cobalt et Bari, sursauta. Les deux chefs ne se tournèrent même pas pour constater l'arrivée de Sota. Le jeune homme tourna la tête à plusieurs reprises pour scruter la pièce avant de réaliser que la personne qu'il cherchait était juste à côté de lui.

"- **Gomuru !**" S'exclama-t-il.

Puis il avisa l'écho qu'il venait de provoquer et reprit plus doucement.

"- **Gomuru je dois te parler.** Reprit-il.

\- **Bien sûr, je t'écoute. **Fit celui-ci trop heureux de voir qu'on allait lui donner une raison valable de partir.

\- **Ne vous éloignez pas trop Sota, **apostropha Bari, **j'ai besoin de vous immédiatement.**"

Sota hocha la tête mais Gomuru fut certain à présent de lire une expression d'inquiétude sur son visage. Le jeune homme chargé de la vidéo surveillance l'attrapa férocement par le col et le tira vers lui. Il fut décontenancé.

"- **C'est pour eux qu'ils discutent**, chuchota-t-il sur un ton de désespoir, **va les prévenir !**

**\- De quoi... ?! **Souffla Gomuru, éberlué.

\- **C'est une mutinerie... ! Bari est au courant ! Vas les prévenir où ils vont échouer !**"

Gomuru ne saisissait pas ce qu'il se passait... Il était sous le choc, car il était assez intelligent pour comprendre de quoi Sota était en train de lui parler. Mais pourquoi le prévenait-il ? Celui-ci le lâcha d'ailleurs d'un coup et pris une toute autre expression :

"- **Dépêches-toi de te rendre sur la partie Est de la base. **Dit-il intelligiblement. **On a besoin de toi là-bas !**"

Cette fois les deux chefs se tournèrent vers lui et Gomuru compris que ce qu'il voyait immédiatement n'était qu'un masque de comédie pour le couvrir. Il ne se fit pas prier une deuxième fois, il accouru vers le couloir.

"- **Sota ! **Fit puissamment Bari. **Tu les as repéré ? !**

**\- Oui monsieur !**"

Cobalt et le chef de la sécurité se regardèrent dans les yeux, la même force brûlant au travers de leurs pupilles. Le maître de l'organisation ō commença à s'avancer à pas rapides vers la sortie, suivi par son nidoking.

"- **Danse-flamme...**" Murmura-t-il.

Les personnes encore présentes eurent à peine le temps de réagir que le galopa se mettait déjà sur ses pattes arrières... Et quand ses sabots frappèrent le sol, se fut pour déchainer une mer de flammes affamées sur les ouvriers présents. Les hommes ne ripostèrent que lorsque leur peau fut léchée par le feu, ils sortirent leurs pokémons, imités par les sbires qui étaient restés sur place.

Gomuru couru le plus vite possible qu'il lui était donné dans le grand couloir principal. Son objectif : trouver Molly. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il n'avait pas été tenu au courant que les scientifiques avaient réussi à élaborer un plan de fuite, mais Bari ne l'avait pas lâcher jusque là et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu être prévenu... Quand il tourna en dérapant dans le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie il aperçut au loin une première personne qu'il pouvait alerter : Mortimer. Il couru jusqu'à lui et se laissa glisser sur le sol pour le percuter et l'attraper par les épaules.

"- **Bari sait !** Commença-t-il. **C'est maintenant !**"

Puis, pour la sécurité du médecin sachant que l'alarme n'avait pas été encore donnée ; et pour être sûr que personne ne le verrait faire ce qu'il était en train de faire ; il repartit dans la même direction par laquelle il était arrivé. Mortimer eut du mal à réagir, mais l'adrénaline monta rapidement dans son sang lui ordonnant rapidement quoi faire.

Si Molly n'était pas avec le grand homme, c'était qu'elle devait être dans une autre partie de la base. Quand Gomuru regagna le couloir principal, il ralentit le pas en sentant le sol vibrer... Il tourna la tête vers ce qui provoquait de telles secousses et il pu observer un nidoking courir sur ses quatre pattes, faisant trembler tout sur son passage. Derrière lui Cobalt et un nombre conséquent de personnes qui commençaient à se rassembler pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le maître de l'organisation pris une grande inspiration et aboya ses ordres :

"- **Position découverte ! La police de Vestigion va envahir les lieux. Enfermez tous les civils, tous ceux qui ne font pas parti de nos rangs !**"

Bari n'était pas chef de la sécurité pour rien... Quand il avait découvert le potaux roses, il avait enquêté sur la manière dont les ouvriers et les scientifiques comptaient s'enfuir. Lorsqu'il avait vu Arthur revenir sur son Arcanin de la forêt, il se doutait qu'il cherchait le contact avec les autres policiers qui devaient rechercher leurs collègues. Aussi était-il revenu sur ce qu'ils avaient obtenu comme information après l'interrogatoire de Bastian : "Un capitaine à Volucité.". En plusieurs appels, il avait demandé à des membres de l'organisation infiltrés là-bas de lui transmettre des informations sur les potentielles découverte du QG international de police. Donc lorsque Vestigion envoya un message pour appeler à l'aide sur leur sujet, ils furent très vite au courant...  
Et le message qu'il avait reçu sur son bipper était pour lui indiquer que la police allait passer à l'action incessamment sous peu. Il avait pris de l'avance quand aux actions qu'il devait mener pour arrêter cette rébellion. Et pour ça, il en réservait la surprise à tout ceux qui tenteraient quoi que ce soit.

Il avait prévu plusieurs coups d'avance.

Ce fut pour cette raison que le chef de la sécurité ne se pressa pas pour se diriger vers un point précis de la base. Il prit deux de ses pokéballs à la main et se tint prêt à en faire usage. Son bipper sonna une deuxième fois. Il le saisit, prit le temps de le lire, le replaça à sa ceinture et envoya sa première pokéball pour sortir son propre nidoking. Et il ordonna à celui-ci de pousser un puissant hurlement qui raisonna partout dans la base et les alentours. Et lorsque cela fut fait, les hommes qu'il avait placés sur le toit à ce signal firent cracher leurs pokémons feu droit sur la forêt.

Les policiers durent reculer.

Et la bataille commença.

Chaque camp envoya ses combattants sur le terrain et l'écho du choc que cela provoqua fit trembler la forêt. Arthur comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait dans son bureau et il se pressa d'en sortir. Il attrapa ses quatre pokéballs et appela ses amis à la rescousse :

"- **Fahanji ! Yango ! Taïjho ! Fan !"**

Tour à tour, son arcacin, son démolosse, son elecsprint et son feunard apparurent. Tous quatre le regardèrent et d'un geste de la tête il leur indiqua la direction à prendre : les cellules de la base. Fahanji et Yango prirent la tête et ouvrirent le passage, les deux autres pokémons en arrière et Arthur au centre. Ils foncèrent rapidement retrouver Bastian qui à l'entente de tout ce remue-ménage s'impatientait dans sa geôle. Il n'y avait personne lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. L'arcanin fit claquer sa mâchoire sur les barreaux pour laisser assez d'espace à l'officier pour passer. Le scientifique lui tendit alors une pokéball, son granbull, qui sortit immédiatement. L'officier de police hocha la tête, plein de reconnaissance. Mais quand ils se retournèrent pour sortir, un ours leur barrait le passage...

"- **L'chef m'avait prévenu que ce serait là qu'vous iriez d'abord.** Piailla Nikki, en position de garde. **Il m'a chargé de vous empêcher de passer.**"

Arthur sentit son cœur faire un battement de trop. Bari était au courant ?! Comment ?! Tout ceci risquait de mal finir... Surtout avec les effectifs bien plus nombreux de l'organisation ō. Mais il se prépara à faire face. Bastian aussi, il serrait son poing encore valide, prêt à en découdre.

"- **Toi me barrer la route ? **Fit Arthur. **Ça n'arrivera jamais.**

\- **Et moi j'ai un compte à régler...**"Ajouta Bastian en pensant à son collègue aujourd'hui décédé.

Le feunard et l'elecsprint étaient ceux qui pouvaient affronter directement l'ursaring. Mais la difficulté résidait dans le lieu de combat : l'espace de la base était étroit et l'ursaring bloquait entièrement le couloir, Nikki se glissa malgré tout derrière lui. De plus, une masse sombre traversa le mur pour se joindre au pokémon massif, un pokémon spectre, un feuforêve. Cela allait se corser.

"- **Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais tout seul... **Expliqua Nikki.

**\- Je m'en charge.**" Affirma Arthur.

Il intima à tous ceux qui ne prenaient pas part au combat de reculer afin d'éviter d'être blessés. L'elecsprint fit grésiller son énergie tout autour de lui. On ne voyait pas le second dresseur, mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

"- **Onde de choc ! **Ordonna le scientifique. **Lance-flamme !**

**\- Rafale psy ! **Cria une voix féminine.

\- **Mania !**"Hurla Nikki.

Bari avait bien choisit la partenaire du sbire. Car l'ursaring ne pouvait pas toucher physiquement le pokémon spectre et donc leurs attaques ne s'annulaient pas. Ils avaient décidé de débuter très fort. Il allait falloir au généticien des perles de stratégie pour se sortir de là.

Plus loin dans la partie Est de la base, près de l'endroit précédemment éventré par l'éclair blanc, se trouvait Molly, accompagnée de plusieurs ouvriers qui la soutenaient. Bien que les hommes avaient laissé cette partie-ci du bâtiment fragilisé, le chef de la sécurité ayant eut vent de leur plan avait ordonné aux sbires de créer un mur de glace en extérieur, empêchant ainsi toute nouvelle destruction du mur. Ils étaient pris au piège, entourés par bon nombre de membre de l'organisation ō. Elle leur faisait face avec son alakazam. Les ouvriers avaient sorti leurs machocs et leur charminas.

"- **C'était justement vous que je cherchais.**"Fit une voix derrière les sbires.

Bari se fraya une chemin entre ses subalternes et dévisagea l'infirmière avec un sourire plus que mauvais sur le visage. Son nidoking marchait derrière lui. Dans toute la base résonnait les divers affrontements qui y avaient lieu. Même l'équipe linguistique y avait mis du sien.

"- **Et bien me voici. **Fit Molly en soulevant un sourcil. **Ça faisait longtemps que je rêvais de vous donner ce que vous méritez.**

\- **Montrez-nous donc.**"Répondit un autre homme à l'opposé.

Molly se retourna et serra les dents. Cobalt venait d'arriver sur l'autre flanc. Deux hommes, deux nidokings. Elle ne savait pas si ils allaient faire le poids.

"- **Je propose la force contre le mental.**" Souffla-t-elle.

Les ouvriers acquiescèrent et les charminas se mirent en avant. Et dans un galop fracassant, l'ennemi lança sa première attaque en cherchant à les écraser en sandwich. Les chocs mentaux fusèrent pour provoquer une barrière de protection et quand cela stoppa les colosses les machocs les saisirent en cœur pour leur renvoyer une attaque. Ils parvinrent à repousser le nidoking de Cobalt, mais ils ne furent pas assez nombreux pour celui de Bari. Molly eut juste le temps de voir une corne foncer vers elle, mais avant que le choc n'ait lieu le pokémon fut retenu.

Derrière Bari venait d'arriver d'autres ouvriers et surtout Mortimer. Celui-ci avait sorti son mackogneur pour protéger l'infirmière. Le pokémon combat usait de ses quatres bras pour immobiliser son adversaire. Le chef de la sécurité éclata de rire tandis que tous s'afférèrent au combat autour d'eux.

"- **Bien ! **S'exclama l'homme. **Je peux maintenant sortir mon deuxième atout.**"

Il lança sa deuxième pokéball sans prononcé quoi que ce soit, et un éclair argenté passa par-dessus l'épaule du mackogneur lui coupant considérablement le muscle. Le pokemon rugit de douleur et plaça une de ses quatre mains sur la plaie. Cela libéra le nidoking. Le pokémon qui venait d'attaquer était un scalproie, un pokémon digne du caractère de Bari.

"- **Vous savez quelle est la différence entre vous et moi ?**" Demanda Bari à Mortimer.

Le médecin l'ignora et ordonna à son pokémon de lancer une frappe atlas tandis qu'il envoyait son insécateur au combat. Vu l'espace étroit, user d'une telle attaque risquerait de faire de gros dégâts sur le pokémon.

"- **C'est que j'ai bien plus d'expérience que vous.**" Conclu Bari seul.

Pas une seule seconde le chef de la sécurité ne parla. Pas une seule fois il fit un geste. Pourtant son scalproie s'élança ingénieusement dans la bataille, s'attaquant au mackogneur. L'insécateur de Mortimer tenta tant bien que mal de parer les attaques, mais il ne savait pas où les prévoir, son ennemi était bien trop rapide. Sans compter le fait que le mackogneur étant constamment attaqué, il ne parvenait pas à affronter le nidoking contre qui il était le seul à pouvoir faire le poids. Molly aurait voulu aider, mais elle devait se concentrer avec les ouvriers sur le nidoking de Cobalt. Il ne les lâchait pas. De plus le chef de l'organisation avait l'audace de ne pas utiliser son galopa, pourtant bel et bien à ses côtés. Ce qui annonçait rapidement l'issu du combat.

"- **Coup-croix !** Ordonna Mortimer. **Mettez-vous y à deux pour l'abattre !**

\- **Autre chose...**" Poursuivit Bari.

Le scalproie évita l'attaque du mackogneur et le nidoking prit les devants pour intercepter celle de l'insécateur.

"- **Je ne perd pas mon temps.** Termina le chef de la sécurité.

\- **Flash !**"Hurla Molly.

L'alakazam s'exécuta et pendant un instant tous furent aveuglés. Aussi bien les membres de la mafia que les ouvriers et les médecins. Quand tous purent reprendre connaissance et observer l'état de la situation, une lame enserrait le coup de Molly. Le scalproie avait profité de la couverture du nidoking pour pouvoir l'attaquer directement. L'infirmière tremblait pour ne pas faire le moindre mouvement, car elle sentait à la désagréable sensation sur sa peau que les armes du scalproie étaient terriblement affutées.

"- **NON ! **Cria Mortimer au désespoir.

\- **Couchez-vous où je la tue.**"Ordonna l'homme impitoyable.

Le sol fut brusquement secoué par une attaque ordonnée par Cobalt. La plupart des pokémons des ouvriers étaient à terre et l'alakazam se souciait de sa dresseuse. L'espace commença à se faire silencieux et cela n'était pas rassurant. Mortimer et Molly se regardèrent dans les yeux. Le médecin passa une main paniquée dans ses cheveux et ça faisait depuis longtemps que Bari souhaitait voir cette expression sur le visage de cet homme. Obligé, Mortimer s'accroupi au sol en signe de soumission, imité par ses pokémons.

Souriant de plus belle, le chef de sécurité pu savourer sa victoire.

Les batailles faisaient rage dehors. Et les policiers n'arrivaient pas à gagner du terrain, ils avaient sous-estimé leur adversaire. Bientôt il ne leur serait plus possible de rester sur place pour porter secours aux civils. Certains avaient réussi à sortir en catastrophe et avait pu être aidés par les officiers, mais bien peu y parvenaient par rapport au nombre prévu. Arthur et Bastian tentaient de se frayer un chemin par l'entrée principale, ils avaient réussi à battre Nikki et sa coéquipière mais malheureusement bien trop de monde s'était mis en travers de leur chemin vers le lieu où ils devaient se diriger. L'espace était bien plus libre à l'entrée de la base et ils purent enfin respirer l'air extérieur, bien que celui-ci était brûlant et sec du aux feux provoqués par les sbires placés sur les toits.

"- **Mes collègues ne tiendront pas longtemps à ce rythme. **Commença Bastian. **Il faut y aller maintenant !**

**\- Non ! **Protesta Arthur qui constatait avec horreur le mur toujours intact de la base. **Je ne partirai pas sans eux !**

\- **Il y aura plus de perte à rester là ! Croyez-moi je comprend !**"

S'ils restaient là tous les deux, ils seraient pris au piège à leur tour, grossissant le nombre des pertes. Et pour pouvoir aider les autres il fallait pouvoir s'aider soi-même, ils ne pouvaient pas revenir en arrière.  
Fahanji, l'arcanin, le savait tout aussi bien. Aussi, quand il vit son dresseur et ami se retourner vers là d'où il venait, il le saisit pour le forcer à venir avec eux. Le scientifique se débattit violemment.

"- **Fahanji ! Lâche-moi !**"

Mais déjà le pokémon partait au galop suivit par les autres pokémons d'Arthur et Bastian, qui fermait la marche. Ils passèrent la frontière de flamme et furent accueillis par les collègues en panique de l'officier qui commençaient à reculer. Il était maintenant trop tard, il fallait ordonner la retraite. Ils reviendraient bien plus préparés, mais pour l'instant, il fallait retourner à l'abri à Vestigion.

Arthur ne réalisa pas le temps qui s'écoula durant leur fuite. Il oubliait tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui : les troncs d'arbres qui petit à petit se clairsemaient, l'apparition progressive des bâtiments, les officiers qui hélaient des ordres dans tous les sens... Il continua de se débattre contre son pokémon jusqu'à qu'il n'eut plus d'énergie. Quand il redevint calme, Fahanji le déposa par terre, mais l'homme ne tenait plus debout. L'arcanin l'épaula alors jusqu'au commissariat qui avait été transformé pour accueillir les rescapés. Mais là, toujours, le scientifique ne semblait pas prendre conscience de la situation. Il ne vit pas le jour s'écouler, installé dans une des salles du bâtiment, aidé par des infirmiers pour soigner les blessures légères qu'il avait reçues durant le combat. Il pensait à ses amis, là où il les avait laissé, alors qu'il leur avait promis de les sortir de là.  
Il émergea beaucoup plus tard, lorsque trois personnes s'adressèrent à lui :

"- **Vous êtes Arthur c'est bien ça ?**" Demanda une jeune femme.

Il releva pitoyablement la tête, épuisé, vers son interlocuteur. Jennifer lui faisait face, la mine légèrement sévère, les mains sur les hanches. Elle était accompagné de Haru et de Bastian qui avait eut le droit à de meilleures attelles que celles que lui avait bricolé Mortimer.

"- **Oui... ?** Répondit le généticien.

\- **Suivez-moi. Sans vos pokémons.**" Dit-elle simplement.

Arthur regarda autour de lui et su qu'il n'était pas en mesure de protester, il les suivit alors dans une salle au calme où ils lui demandèrent de s'assoir à une table. Ils firent un moment de silence pour laisser au scientifique le temps de se reprendre. Une impression de déjà vu lui traversa l'esprit et il se douta de pourquoi il était ici.

"- **Nous avons des questions pour vous. **Expliqua Jennifer qui s'assit en face de lui. **Un bon nombre j'en ai peur. **

**\- J'ai des réponses ? **Tenta vainement Arthur.

\- **Si vous coopérez facilement, on s'entendra, je le pense. **

**\- Allez-y.**"

Le capitaine hocha la tête de manière satisfaite. Il laissa le temps à Haru de prendre de quoi noter, Bastian se contentant d'observer l'interrogatoire afin d'y amener son point de vue sur ce qu'il pouvait. Le calme de la pièce était à l'opposé du combat qu'ils avaient du mener.

"- **Donc, vous vous appelez Arthur...**" Commença Jennifer.

Elle attendait un complément afin d'avoir le nom complet du scientifique mais celui-ci poussa un long soupir en redressant la tête en arrière. Il sentait déjà que ça allait être compliqué.

"- **En fait non... **Répondit-il. **C'est un pseudonyme. **

**\- Quel est votre vrai nom dans ce cas ?**"

Arthur soupira de nouveau. Ils allaient retracer toute sa vie avec cette information. Cependant il le leur donna et donna aussi d'autres informations générales à son égard.

"- **Bien, ce n'était que les formalités...** Fit Jennifer.

\- **Je m'en serai douté. **

**\- Pour faire court, je suis Jennifer. Capitaine au QG de Volucité. À la base, nous enquêtions sur l'éclair blanc avant que cette affaire ne tourne de cette manière. Bastian m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas au complexe, aussi je voudrais que vous répondiez le plus honnêtement possible...**

**\- Je vous ai déjà dit que je répondrai. **

**\- Selon lui, durant l'absence de Cobalt Friist vous auriez été celui en charge des lieux...**" Commença-t-elle.

Oula... Arthur n'avait pas envisagé qu'elle parte sur ce terrain. Malheureusement pour lui, Jenniffer était toujours offensive et direct quand elle voulait quelque chose.

"- **Est-ce vrai ?** Insista-t-elle.

\- **C'est vrai... **Du-t-il avouer.

\- **Et pendant que vous dirigiez cette... "Base"... Quels étaient vos objectifs ? **

**\- Je devais juste... Surveiller le complexe. Veiller à ce que tout se passe bien durant l'absence de Friist.**

**\- Donc, c'était vous qui contrôliez tout ce qu'il se passait, notamment lorsqu'une attaque a été menée contre mon présent collègue et le second officier aujourd'hui décédé...**"

Arthur se crispa, les bras croisés en défense. Il planta son regard las et fatigué dans les yeux de Jennifer et garda le silence.

"- **Était-ce vous ?**

**\- J... Oui, c'était moi mais... !**

**\- Selon Bastian, **coupa-t-elle,** lorsque vous l'avez abordé pour proposer une échappatoire, vous avez précisé que vous étiez retenus contre votre gré dans ces lieux.**

**\- Oui... C'est ce que j'ai dit.**

**\- Pourtant vous étiez toujours à ce moment là maître des lieux. **

**\- C'est plus complexe que ça !** Protesta le vétérinaire. **J'y étais obligé.**

**\- De quelle manière y étiez-vous obligé ? **

**\- Si je ne faisais pas ce qu'on attendait de moi on m'aurait mis aux fers ! **

**\- Est-ce qu'on attendait de vous d'attaquer ces hommes ?**

**\- Bien sûr que non ! **

**\- Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? **

**\- Arrêtez ça !**"

L'homme était prêt à bondir de sa chaise, comment pouvait-on lui mettre tout ça sur le dos ? N'ont-ils pas compris à qui ils avaient affaire ? N'avaient-ils jamais entendu parler de l'organisation ō ?

"- **J'admet qu'il y a des erreurs...** Poursuivit-il.** Dans ce que j'ai fait. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu ça, je ne l'ai jamais ordonné ! J'ai même été celui à proposer un moyen de s'échapper... **

**\- Vous n'avez jamais voulu ça ? **Insistait-elle toujours. **Même la torture ?**

**\- S'il vous plaît...**

**\- Lorsque vous avez interrogé mon collègue, vous l'avez tor-tu-ré. **

**\- Ce n'était pas moi...**

**\- Vous l'avez laissé faire !** Hurla-t-elle en claquant ses mains sur la table.

\- **Arrêtez !**"

Cette fois-ci il se redressa et passa les mains derrière la tête avant de les repasser devant lui comme s'il saisissait quelque chose et de s'exclamer :

"- **J'ai mes amis qui sont là-bas !** Cria-t-il. **Et je ne sais pas si je peux compter les retrouver vivant si on n'agit pas rapidement ! Je connais les hommes qui les retiennent prisonniers et je connais les risques ! Alors si vous pouviez faire ce qu'il faut au lieu de jouer au même jeu qu'eux, je vous en serait plus que reconnaissant et Arceus sait combien je serais prêt à vous aider !**"

Jennifer ne répliqua pas, mais elle joignit les mains calmement, une expression des plus normale sur le visage. Elle n'avait plus besoin de travailler cet homme au cœur pour qu'il lui dise tout ce qu'elle souhaitait savoir, il avait largement assez de remords et de regrets pour que cela se fasse tout seul. Satisfaite elle reprit la parole, toujours sur un ton inquisiteur :

"- **Alors asseyez-vous ! Et dîtes-moi, où tout à commencer...**"

Où tout à commencer... Arthur ne pouvait plus se le cacher. Il devait l'affronter, là, maintenant, la triste vérité qui l'avait amené sur se chemin de braise. Il passa son visage dans ses mains, ne contenant plus les larmes amères qu'il avait emmagasiné toutes ces années...


	23. Chapitre 22 - Arthur

** Bonjour et bonne lecture ! Je catapulte cette introduction pour vous dire que j'avais vraiment hâte d'écrire ce chapitre. C'est pour cette raison qu'il arrive aussi vite. **

* * *

Le scientifique ne s'était jamais rendu compte du poids de la tristesse qu'il portait depuis toutes ces années. Combien de temps cela allait-il faire ? Sept ou huit ans ? Il ne les avait pas vu défiler et il se demandait à présent où était passée sa vie pendant tout ce temps. Il n'arrivait plus à contenir ce qu'il ressentait et tentait vainement de cacher ses sentiments aux gendarmes. Devant tant de sincérité et de peine, ceux-ci respectèrent son silence et ne dirent un mot. C'était en grande partie grâce à Bastian qui avait malgré tout défendu sa position avant que l'interrogatoire ne débute. De son expérience de la base, il ne pouvait effectivement pas ignorer que le scientifique était celui qui avait cherché le plus à faire ressortir l'aspect positif de la situation, avec le médecin, et que c'était même lui qui avait soigné son deuxième pokémon. Ils patientèrent calmement qu'Arthur arrive à se redresser et à leur faire face, mais son regard embué laissait comprendre qu'il n'était pas vraiment là, qu'il était perdu dans les souvenirs qu'il ressassait afin de leur répondre.

Où tout avait commencé...

La première image qui lui revint fut celle du tout premier entretien qu'il avait eut avec Cobalt. La première fois qu'il lui faisait face et qu'il ignorait tout de lui. Cette rencontre avait eut lieu pour une raison bien particulière : il cherchait du travail et l'homme qu'il ne savait pas être à la tête de l'organisation ō venait lui en proposer. Maintenant qu'Arthur visionnait cette situation avec assez de recul, il réalisait à quel point Cobalt s'était montré sournois, à quel point il avait su le manipuler...  
Tout ceci avait commencé il y avait sept ou huit ans, lorsque le généticien, tout d'abord vétérinaire, avait vu sa vie devenir plus noire et glaciale encore que la nuit à l'un des deux pôles. Lorsqu'il se trouvait au bord du gouffre...

Arthur avait un jour été père. Avant que tout ceci ne se passe, il avait fondé une famille : sa femme, sa fille et lui. Ils vivaient à Unys à cette époque, dans une ville située à proximité de Méanville. Cela faisait un an et demi qu'ils étaient mariés et ils venaient tout juste d'emménager, la petite avait alors onze ans. Le scientifique embrassait sa carrière de vétérinaire et soignait les pokémons, tandis que sa femme, qu'il avait rencontrée lors de ses études, faisait un métier similaire, plutôt tournée vers l'observation. Il leur arrivait parfois de travailler ensemble, ils étaient très heureux et souhaitaient s'installer définitivement ici.  
Le métier de Yunda, sa femme, faisait que parfois elle travaillait à la maison. Elle en profitait alors pour passer un peu de temps avec leur petite fille qui jouait souvent dans le jardin avec les pokémons de ses parents. À ce moment-ci, Arthur ne possédait que Fahanji, qui venait tout juste d'évoluer en arcanin, et Yango qui était alors un très jeune malosse. Et ils passaient énormément de temps avec la petite pendant l'absence du vétérinaire, veillant sur elle lorsque sa mère ne pouvait le faire à cause de ses obligations. Yunda n'avait elle aussi que deux pokémons : un delcatty, sorte de grand chat à la fourrure soyeuse, jaune et rose et un gallame, pokémon psy et combat similaire aux humains qui combattait avec les lames de ses bras.  
Ce fut un jour similaire à cette composition que cela se produisit... Yunda travaillait chez eux avec son gallame et son delcatty jouait avec sa fille. Arthur était absent, à son centre vétérinaire comme une journée de travail et ses pokémons se reposaient dans un coin du jardin, profitant du lourd et magnifique soleil d'été. C'était une journée très calme et on pouvait entendre la petite courir avec amusement après le félin. Une course poursuite s'engageait dans le petit jardin, dans la joie et l'insouciance, personne ne venant interrompre leur jeu.  
Le pokémon sentant que la fille s'enhardissait et courrait plus vite que les jours précédents, il bondit entre les arbres fruitiers, zigzagant pour la mettre au défi de l'attraper. La petite le suivit sans broncher dans un rire cristallin et arriva rapidement à sa hauteur. Le félin accéléra alors gaiement le mouvement et fit le tour du jardin, passant à proximité des deux autres pokémons qui dormaient à poings fermés. Il se retourna pour vérifier qu'il était toujours suivit : la petite était toujours sur ses talons et n'était pas perturbée le moins du monde par toutes ces acrobaties. Le delcatty pris alors la décision de l'emmener sur des terrains nouveaux, voir si elle le suivrait encore : il passa le portique blanc ouvert du jardin et couru jusqu'au milieu de la route. Il s'arrêta, tourna la tête un énorme sourire aux lèvres et regarda avec amour l'enfant qui ralentit à cette frontière, leurs jeux ne quittant usuellement pas le jardin. Le félin se demanda si elle aurait le courage de tenter l'aventure. Mais malgré son hésitation, la fillette poursuivit finalement sans crainte le pokémon et le rejoignit là où il était. Elle courut, la main en avant, donna une toute petite tape sur son flanc en poussant un cri de victoire :

"- **Capturé !**"

Puis les crissements de pneus retentirent.

La camionnette de livraison qui roulait sur cette même route ne les avait aperçut qu'au dernier moment. Elle roulait à la vitesse limitée, mais le pokémon et la gamine étaient si petits... Que non seulement ils avaient été remarqués que bien trop tard, mais ils furent aussi gravement touchés. Tellement, que le pokémon mourut sur le coup et la gamine ne se releva pas du choc.

Quand on alla chercher Arthur à la clinique, ce fut plusieurs hommes et femmes qui le tirèrent rapidement du bâtiment, le pressant au plus vite au vu de l'urgence de la situation. Au départ il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, tout était confus dans les explications qu'on lui donnait. Et quand finalement il saisit ce qu'il venait de se produire, il prit rapidement la tête du groupe pour courir jusqu'à chez lui.  
Les urgences n'étaient pas encore arrivées, le centre vétérinaire étant bien plus proche et le trajet bien plus direct. Une petite foule commençait à encercler les lieux : le conducteur se tenait près de son véhicule, en pleur, ses mains couvrant les sanglots qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Quelqu'un tentait de le rassurer, répétant sans cesse qu'il s'agissait d'un accident, qu'il n'y était pour rien. Arthur poussa les gens en travers de son chemin pour se frayer un passage jusqu'à la scène. Quand il eut écarté la dernière personne il se figea sur place, sans expression. Fahanji se trouvait près du petit corps qui ne bougeait plus. Il gémissait, poussait de petits aboiements, s'accroupissait, se mettait debout, trébuchait sur le goudron. Mais rien de ce qu'il faisait ne donnait de réaction. Yango petit chiot qu'il était, pleurait avachi sur le delcatty. Le vétérinaire sentit son cœur se serrer comme si on venait de lui transpercer la poitrine et de le saisir. Il effaça la distance qui le séparait de ce triste spectacle et laissa tombé ses genoux sur le sol à s'en faire mal avant de soulever délicatement la tête de sa fille entre ses mains.  
Beaucoup de sang salissait ses cheveux lisses blond foncé et ses épaules. Et malgré les suppliques de son père elle n'ouvrait pas ses yeux qu'elle avait du même bleu que les siens. Mais elle était toujours vivante. Arthur pleura pour qu'elle se réveille mais elle n'en fit rien, tandis que les sirènes de l'ambulance finirent par se rapprocher. Fahanji avait passé sa tête sous son bras et se frottait désespérément contre lui se lamentant tout autant. Yunda, la mère, était bien évidemment sortie pour constater le tragique accident qui venait d'avoir lieu. Mais sous le choc, elle s'était réfugiée dans la maison, accompagnée par des voisins qui tentaient absolument tout pour la calmer.

Seul Arthur monta dans le véhicule d'urgence avec les infirmiers pour suivre la civière qui allait être conduite à l'hôpital. Sa femme ne trouva pas le courage de le faire immédiatement, elle ne le rejoignit queplus tard pour attendre avec lui le terrible verdict qui allait être annoncé par les médecins au sujet de leur enfant. Ce furent les heures les plus longues de leur vie, à patienter adossés contre les murs blancs, sur les sièges froids de l'établissement. Quand le chirurgien principal ressortit finalement du bloc opératoire et remonta les voir, ce n'était que pour leur annoncer la triste nouvelle qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire, et que leur fille allait s'éteindre dans peu de temps.  
Les deux parents s'effondrèrent.  
Tout s'enchaîna si vite ensuite... Mortimer, qui avait été diplômé un peu plus tard qu'Arthur, appris très rapidement la nouvelle et accouru soutenir son ami. Il se joignit aux médecins qui s'étaient occupés de la petite pour la suite des interventions et se déplaça à l'hôpital afin de proposer son aide. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du... Mais c'était ce que lui disait son cœur, car c'était bien une des seules choses qu'il pouvait faire en plus du soutien moral qu'il pouvait donner.

Les obsèques eurent lieu quelques jours plus tard. Un certain nombre de personnes connaissaient la famille de par leur métier et furent présents. Le vétérinaire épaula sa femme afin qu'elle reste debout durant toute la durée de l'enterrement. Car maintenant, ils n'étaient plus qu'eux deux et leur pokémons pour se soutenir dans cette situation. C'est ce qui fit qu'il ne fut jamais prêt à subir l'enchaînement de réactions qui en découla...  
Au lieu de les rapprocher cette situation éloigna les deux amants. Yunda ne supportait pas d'avoir en même temps perdu son premier pokémon ainsi que son premier enfant. Le choc était bien sûr le même pour elle que pour son mari, mais sa manière de réagir était beaucoup plus violente : elle commençait par avoir moins de contact avec le scientifique, elle sortait beaucoup avec d'autres de ses connaissances pour tenter d'effacer ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle changea même son lieu de travail, préférant l'austérité d'un bureau que le confort de chez soit. Elle ne voulait plus subir le souvenir que lui rappelait sans cesse cette maison, ce qui provoquait une sorte de fuite constante. Laissant souvent seul Arthur qui lui à l'opposé restait sur place, regrettant de ne pas avoir été présent pour avoir pu faire quelque chose.  
Un soir cela éclata en dispute et cela s'étala pendant de nombreux jours. Plus le temps avançait et plus Yunda cherchait à reporter la faute sur son mari, son absence, ses pokémons qui n'avaient pas réagi, le choix de l'emplacement de la maison... Tout pour ne pas accepter la vérité. Ce n'était bien évidemment la faute de personne, mais c'était dans la nature de tout être vivant que de trouver un responsable à ce genre d'accident.  
Un mois ou deux après, la femme quitta le vétérinaire et ne souhaita ne plus jamais le revoir. Elle le laissa seul afin de débuter une toute nouvelle vie où elle ne ferait pas les mêmes actions ou les mêmes choix.

Arthur n'a jamais compris. Il n'a jamais su pourquoi la seule personne qu'il aimait encore avait pris la décision de se séparer de lui au lieu de l'aider lui aussi à remonter la pente. Il finit par se renfermer à son tour et arrêtât d'être vétérinaire pour un temps afin de se tourner vers la génétique. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de nouveau pour focaliser son esprit, pour ne pas tomber dans la spirale infernale de la tristesse. Il choisit lui aussi de partir ailleurs, afin de tout recommencer, sans vraiment y croire.

C'était à ce moment précis que Cobalt était arrivé.

Un an après que le scientifique ait réussi sa reconversion et qu'il recherchait une nouvelle place dans le métier de la génétique, l'homme au col roulé noir s'était présenté à lui. Ils avaient pris rendez-vous dans un lieu neutre pour discuter de la proposition qu'il avait à lui faire. Au départ Arthur s'attendait à une rencontre banale pour rentrer dans une société publique. Mais au fur et à mesure de leur conversation, Friist devint de plus en plus discret sur les détails et laissa très clairement sous-entendre que l'organisation pour laquelle il allait travailler, s'il l'acceptait, était du domaine du privé. Et qu'elle travaillait sur un projet qui ne serait probablement pas révélé au public. Du moins, avait-il dit, pas dans l'immédiat. La curiosité du généticien commençait à monter.

"- **Pour faire court...** Avait commencé Cobalt. **Vous devez savoir que l'équipe de médecine, avec laquelle vous serez affecté, ne sera pas la seule à travailler avec vous.**"

L'ancien vétérinaire était resté coi à cette remarque, attendant patiemment qu'on lui décrive la suite pour découvrir si le projet aurait de l'intérêt pour lui.

"- ** Vous serez aussi accompagné d'hommes de main d'œuvre,** poursuivit l'homme en noir, **d'une équipe linguistique et de quelques archéologues...**"

À ce moment là Arthur avait été surpris et ne saisissait pas la liaison entre ces personnes et sa présence. Cela piqua au vif son intérêt et il essaya de comprendre la logique d'une telle organisation. Cobalt, avisant son regard emplit de questions avait alors sourit de manière satisfaite, content d'avoir produit l'effet voulu. Il s'était ensuite accoudé à la table qui les séparait, joignant ses deux mains et continua son explication :

"- **Notre travail consiste en une étude. Et nous avons besoin de personnes polyvalentes, capables d'assurer un travail sur plusieurs fronts. Si vous vous joignez à nous, vous vous occuperez autant des recherches dont nous avons tout juste parlé, mais aussi des soins dont les pokémons des autres équipes pourront potentiellement avoir besoin. **

**\- Potentiellement ?** Avait souligné le vétérinaire.

\- **Nous investissons un ancien site et des accidents peuvent survenir.**"

L'homme ne tiqua pas à la remarque, mais il analysa le peu d'informations que cela lui avait donné : s'il était question d'archéologues et d'un "ancien site" il était évident qu'on parlait ici d'ancienne ruines, découvertes probablement récemment. Mais pourquoi cet aspect privé ? Et où intervenait-il ? Il réfléchi quelques instants et pensa au travail que menaient certains chercheurs sur les traces d'anciens pokémons, laissées sous forme de fossiles. Sa curiosité grandit d'avantage et il ressentit une pointe d'excitation à l'idée qu'on lui permette de toucher à de tels éléments. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce genre de sensation, jusqu'à présent, il se contentait d'avancer du mieux qu'il pouvait, le cœur lourd et sombre.

"- **Nous avons de besoin de quelqu'un comme vous. **Insista Cobalt. **Votre présence apportera les compétences qui nous sont nécessaires et vous serez accompagné par les personnes qu'il vous faut pour vous soutenir dans vos recherches. Nous tenons à avoir le meilleur dans nos rangs. **

**\- Si vous vous fixez un tel objectif, **répondit Arthur, **vous pouvez comprendre que j'admets une certaine réserve : rien n'est moins sûr que la manière dont vous fonctionnez et comment je vais savoir m'adapter à cela. **

**\- Toutes nos équipes sont extrêmement soudées, comprenez que pour que nous soyons efficaces il faut que la machine tourne et qu'elle tourne bien. C'est pour ça que nous prenons un très grand soin à faire nos choix et à nous assurer que tout ce déroule pour le mieux. Et cela passe par l'intégration de nos hommes à ce grand projet commun.**"

Certain d'avoir argumenter avec les mots qu'il fallait pour harponner le scientifique, Cobalt se cala contre son dossier et croisa les bras. Il observa quelques instants la mine soucieuse du personnage en face de lui afin d'analyser sa réflexion. Puis quand il sentit que c'était le bon moment, il attaqua :

"- **Entre vous et moi, tout ce que je viens de dire ne tient que du professionnel... Si je pouvais vous parler franchement, je dirai que c'est une chance que vous ne pouvez pas laisser passer.**"

Le généticien leva ses yeux bleus vers lui, l'incertitude marquant son regard.

"- **Nous sommes sur le point de découvrir quelque chose d'extraordinaire et nous sommes tous rassemblés dans l'espoir que cela aboutisse. Et cela va aboutir ! La question est, est-ce que vous serez là lorsque nous allons réussir ?**

**\- "Est-ce que je serai là ?" **Répéta Arthur à la fois amusé et interloqué.

\- **Oui. **Confirma Friist. **Car croyez-moi, si vous ne participez pas à cet évènement, vous en aurait des regrets toute votre vie. **

**\- C'est exagéré.**"Protesta le scientifique, se braquant immédiatement.

De nouveau Cobalt sourit, mais il garda intact son expression qui laissait paraître de lui un homme honnête qui ignorait tout de la situation d'Arthur.

"- **Non, **maintint-il fermement, **rien n'est exagéré quand il s'agit de restituer aux hommes et aux pokémons l'histoire qui leur appartient. Nous n'avons pas souvent l'occasion de pouvoir maîtriser de tels évènements.**"

"Maîtriser de tels évènements"... Voilà ce qu'Arthur aurait bien voulu pouvoir faire plus tôt. Cobalt le savait pertinemment, mais l'homme n'avait pas assez de recul pour comprendre qu'il était en train de se faire manipuler.

"- **C'est pour ça que j'insiste, **termina l'homme vêtu de noir, **ce serait idiot de passer à côté. Prenez votre temps.**"

Prendre le temps pour donner une réponse. C'était une manière de maquiller le faux choix qu'il laissait à Arthur et c'était beaucoup moins direct que s'il lui avait dit que la décision ne dépendait que de lui. Mais le nouveau maître de l'organisation savait pertinemment qu'il allait obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait pas désigné ses futurs membres de la base au hasard : en dehors de ses propres hommes qui lui étaient fidèles, il fallait des personnes sans attaches et qu'il pourrait facilement manipuler, en plus d'être compétents. Et c'est ce qu'il avait repéré dans le scientifique.

Et nous connaissons en partie la suite : Arthur accepta ce travail. Il était seul au départ et il fut étonné du soin donné à la discrétion lorsqu'on le transporta. Il fut rapidement accueilli à la base par tous ceux qui comme lui avaient été engagés par Cobalt. Tout d'abord la petite équipe médicale constituée d'un médecin, d'un infirmier et d'une généticienne. Puis les trois archéologues et l'équipe linguistique. Les ouvriers n'étaient pas encore présents, mais les hommes de Cobalt l'étaient. Cependant à ce moment là ils s'étaient mêlés à eux comme membres quelconques du projet. Le bâtiment sentait le neuf, comme s'il venait tout juste d'être construit.  
Chaque équipe reçue du matériel ainsi qu'un dossier sur le travail qu'ils devaient mener. Tous sans exception furent surpris par tout ce qui avait déjà été fait. Que ce soit l'équipe linguistique qui avait presque un manuel pour déchiffrer les murs de la salle de l'arche ; les archéologues - qui travaillaient de paire avec eux - qui avait des documents de lieux similaires détaillés ; ou bien l'équipe médicale qui reçue une documentation quasi complète sur des manipulations génétiques jamais vu encore aujourd'hui. Déjà qu'ils en savaient peu sur leur employeur voilà que le mystère s'épaississait. Mais ils étaient si heureux d'avoir la chance de travailler sur de tels projets que personne ne protesta ou n'essaya d'en savoir plus. Quel ne fut pas leur choc quand ils découvrirent ensemble ce vers quoi leur travail aboutissait : les archéologues parvinrent rapidement à trouver et activer le mécanisme de la porte un an plus tard, quand ils purent nettoyer et organiser le site grâce à l'arrivée des ouvriers pour les aider.

La première fois que celle-ci "s'ouvrit" le vent s'engouffra violemment de leur côté ; on eut dit qu'une tornade venait de s'enclencher en plein cœur de la montagne. Puis petit à petit, se souffle se calma. Personne ne savait de quoi il s'agissait, tous sauf les hommes de Cobalt. Quand ça arriva, il fut immédiatement prévenu. Au départ, tous les hommes de la base s'étaient préparés comme au pire, on les avait vu se tenir prêts au combat, en position d'alerte. Mais rien ne survint et l'extase que Friist éprouva ne suffisait pas à décrire ce qu'il avait exprimé. Cette joie se répandit au travers de tous les hommes, bien que les équipes extérieures à l'organisation ō ne surent définir pourquoi. Mais très rapidement, on leur donna l'explication - sans pour autant leur révéler l'identité de la mafia - et ils eurent d'abord du mal à y croire. Pourtant, une toute première équipe s'organisa rapidement pour passer le voile invisible qui allait les emmener à cet autre monde. Trois femmes traversèrent le voile invisible et disparurent dans un souffle sous les yeux ébahis de bon nombre. Elles revinrent très rapidement, en courant :

"- **Ça a bien fonctionné ! **Avait crié le chef de l'équipe. **Il y a une autre caverne de l'autre côté et nous avons trouvé un passage menant à l'extérieur ! Il faisait nuit... Et les constellations ne sont pas les mêmes ! C'est un autre ciel que nous avons vu !**"

Cela était bien vrai : d'une manière où d'une autre, elles avaient franchit des milliers d'années lumières pour atterrir dans un endroit nouveau : la Terre.  
Joie et allégresse fut le mot d'ordre durant les jours qui suivirent. Mais les équipes qui n'avaient pas connaissance de toute l'histoire ne parvenaient toujours pas à y croire. Il fallut attendre que les hommes de chantiers installent une partie "externe" à la base pour s'installer dans la grotte opposée, sur notre planète, où une seconde arche se dressait dans un lieu quasi-similaire. Il fallut attendre un peu plus pour dégager l'étroite sortie, par laquelle les trois femmes étaient passée, soit dégagée. Et il fallut encore plus de patience pour se préparer à l'exploration... Car personne, pas même Cobalt, ne savait à quoi s'attendre.

Bien évidemment, qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait. Il y avait dix-neuf ans - à ce moment là - ils avaient certes ouvert la porte aux Ruines d'Alpha, Saji l'avait certes traversé, mais il n'en était jamais revenu, il n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de revenir ! Puisque la porte, lorsqu'elle avait été ouverte, avait fait apparaitre un monstre d'ombre qui les avait attaqué et tout détruit. Le premier passage y comprit. C'était donc sans autre information qu'ils se lancèrent à la découverte de la planète.

Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise, de découvrir que d'autres hommes la peuplaient. Beaucoup d'hommes. Ils n'avaient jamais vu une telle population, à contrario de leur monde ou chaque espèce de pokémons avait un nombre d'individus similaires au nombre d'individus de l'espèce humaine, ce n'était pas du tout le cas chez nous. Et ils affrontèrent le premier choc des cultures : les pokémons n'existaient pas chez nous. À la place nous avions ce que nous appelions des animaux, des êtres qui agissaient bien différemment des créatures de leur propre monde.

"- **Je vous les recommandes. **Avait conjuré Arthur à Cobalt. **Nous manquons de personnel pour pouvoir soigner tout le monde à la base depuis que la porte est ouverte. Avec eux dans nos équipes nous ne serions que plus efficace.**"

Si le vétérinaire rêvait d'une chose après l'ouverture de la porte, c'était de découvrir l'autre monde avec ses amis : Mortimer et Molly. C'est pourquoi il avait eut cette idée en proposant leurs noms - leurs vrais noms - au chef de la base. Depuis leur première visite, des personnes étaient tombées malades et il fallait s'y attendre car nouveau monde, voulait dire nouveaux virus et bactéries en tout genre. Ils allaient falloir prendre des précautions avant de voyager ainsi que préparer un lourd bagage de médecine pour pouvoir soigner tout les fiévreux en salle de repos. Et Mortimer et Molly était ce qu'Arthur proposait. Cobalt ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant d'accepter et ce fut le généticien lui-même qui alla les chercher. Ils pouvaient encore sortir de la base, mais c'était très restreint  
Il avait vraiment hâte de les convaincre de venir. Cela faisait depuis un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas été proche d'eux, car il s'était isolé depuis l'accident. Ils furent tout deux surpris de découvrir cette impatience chez lui, rassurés de voir qu'il semblait allé mieux et qu'il avait passé le cap. Mais leur intrigue fut la même que la sienne et ils le suivirent jusqu'à cet étrange bâtiment caché dans les montagnes de Sinnoh.  
Après avoir mis en place un système afin d'éviter toute contamination, les trois personnages découvrir ensemble cet autre monde. Accompagner par l'équipe linguistique qui s'était vu elle aussi s'agrandir de quelques membres, ils apprirent le français et tachèrent de découvrir un maximum de cette nouvelle culture. Bien qu'ils furent maintes fois repoussés par certains usages, notamment notre cuisine, car dans le pokémonde les hommes étaient végétariens. Mais rien n'était plus merveilleux que d'étudier un monde _extraterrestre_. Ils se rendaient maintenant bien compte de cette chance qu'ils avaient et Arthur ne pouvait que valider ce que Cobalt lui avait dit : il aurait eut des regrets toute sa vie d'être passé à côté de ça. Lui et ses amis s'amusèrent beaucoup à rassembler des informations sur notre histoire. Ils cherchaient un lien avec le monde pokémon : pourquoi un tel passage existait ? Qui l'avait créé ?  
Mais ce qu'ils aimaient par dessus tout c'était profité de notre culture artistique. On retrouvait beaucoup de similarités avec le parcours de leur planète, mais ils dévoraient nos fictions qui n'avaient jamais été racontées chez eux, ce fut d'ailleurs de cette manière qu'ils obtinrent leurs surnoms : Arthur venait du conte des chevaliers de la table ronde, Mortimer de la bande dessinée "Blake et Mortimer" et Molly du film "Ghost".

Malheureusement, un jour ils durent revenir à la réalité... Car ils ne pouvaient rater une célèbre série de jeux, de dessins animés, de cartes et de mangas sous le nom mondialement connu de POKEMON.

Pokemon, ou _poket monster_, créé par Satoshi Tajiri. L'évidence était bien trop flagrante pour qu'il échappe aux équipes. Il eut suffit d'une personne pour mentionner ce qu'il s'était passé aux Ruines d'Alpha des années avant et la vérité sur l'organisation qui les engageait fut faite. Cependant, celle-ci avait engagé aussi des recherches sur Terre et avait retrouvé bien avant eux la trace de leur collègue disparu depuis tout ce temps. Le piège se referma à partir de ce moment là... Ils n'étaient plus maîtres de leurs mouvements, ils n'eurent plus le droit de partir de la base, ni d'explorer l'autre monde, ils devinrent pour ainsi dire prisonniers. La tension s'installa et bien qu'Arthur semblait remit, le masque qui cachait ses blessures profondes ne tint qu'à un fil. Et par ailleurs, Cobalt n'hésita pas à jouer avec cela, il n'avait pas oublié les recherches sur le génome qu'il avait confié au généticien.

Friist emprunta les résultats des fruits de leur labeur et décida de passer aux tests supérieurs. Fini ceux faits en laboratoire, sous le microscope et la seringue. L'homme vêtu de noir voulait quelque chose de concret. Bien que la vérité avait été faite sur lui et ses hommes, il entretenait un certain flou dans leurs relations avec les autres équipes. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas rompre des liens devenus forts en un rien de temps, on ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'ils avaient vécu trois ans en se côtoyant comme des amis et collègues. Cobalt revint vers Arthur et lui proposa :

"- **Vous qui désiriez savoir le lien qui nous unis entre les hommes d'ici et de là-bas... J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer.**"

Le scientifique se montrait réticent, il se sentait trahi une fois de plus.

"- **Voyons directement à la source. **Poursuivit l'homme.** Je vais demander à mes hommes de vous apporter des personnes "de l'autre côté" pour faire des analyses.**"

Le généticien n'avait pas donné un franc accord, mais même s'il avait refusé il sentait qu'on l'y aurait obligé. Et il tentait malgré tout de se raccrocher au faible espoir que l'organisation ō n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise. Cobalt eut même l'effort de souligner le fait que ce serait la première fois qu'ils auraient un contact direct avec un terrien, ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait pour éviter de prendre des risques inutiles. Et inconsciemment, il avait cette curiosité étrange, qui le poussa à accepter. La tension de la rencontre, du premier contact. Seulement, il déchanta très vite quand on lui apporta de jeunes garçons et filles... Et encore plus quand il remarqua qu'on avait modifier ses recherches pour des études beaucoup plus... Radicales.  
La modification directe de l'adn afin de transformer des personnes en pokémons. Encore une fois, venait s'ajouter au dossier de base un dossier complémentaire qui venait de la mafia. Et ce que le scientifique y découvrit le secoua : des résultats d'expériences qu'on aurait jamais permis. Ses protestations furent violentes, jamais il ne toucherait un enfant, mais comme il s'y attendait, on lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Soit c'était lui qui en faisait l'essai ou bien on laissait la main à des personnes dont ce n'était même pas le métier. Alors il se plia à ce qu'on lui demandait. Et il fut soulager de voir que cela fut infructueux et que l'on rendit ces gamins à leur famille, au risque d'attirer l'attention des autorités. Arthur se jura ensuite qu'on ne le forcerait plus à ça.

Pourtant un jour, on apporta une jeune fille dans le bureau du scientifique. C'était l'équipe qui était restée sur place sur Terre qui l'avait ramené. Et cette jeune fille, c'était moi. J'étais inconsciente à cause du calmant qu'on m'avait injecté et on me déposa sur une civière qui se trouvait là. À cette vision le vétérinaire s'exclama :

"- **Je sais pertinemment ce que vous voulez et je ne le ferai pas !**"

Les hommes et femmes qui m'avaient apporté ne répondirent rien, ce fut Cobalt qui rentrait derrière eux qui le fit, un sourire aux lèvres :

"- **Nous n'avons pas encore essayé sur des personnes plus âgées.**

**\- Et on ne le fera pas ! **Répondit Arthur. **Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai voulu travailler ici.**"

Friist leva légèrement la tête et souleva un sourcil. Il avait les mains dans son dos et tenait un objet de petite taille dans l'une d'elle. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de persister :

"- **Vous ne donnez pas d'ordre ici. Vous obéissez. Et c'est fait maintenant.**"

Il déposa la statuette de noctali, qu'il m'avait pris lorsqu'on m'avait trainé ici, sur le bureau du scientifique. Et celui-ci comprit alors que le chef de l'organisation avait déjà procédé à l'injection du sérum.

"- **C'est à vous de vous en occuper, **termina Cobalt, **c'est votre responsabilité.**"

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son interlocuteur :

"- **Vos amis seront ceux qui vous aideront dans votre tâche. Et ceci afin d'assurer deux choses...**"

Il se rapprocha de l'homme en blouse blanche et pencha sa tête en avant :

"- **Plus que des personnes qui ont les compétences pour vous aider, tant qu'ils seront à vos côtés ils seront saufs... À vous de veiller à ce qu'ils le restent.**"

Le sang du scientifique se glaça et comprit le message : s'il ne forçait pas Molly et Mortimer à obtempérer eux aussi, il risquerait leur vie. Les amener ici n'avait jamais autant été une erreur. Il baissa tristement les yeux sans dire un mot et le chef de l'organisation parti enfin. Non sans lancer une dernière pique :

"- **Au fait, aurais-je oublier de vous préciser qu'elle se nomme Lilly ?**"

C'était un coup bas. Le hasard avait donné à Cobalt les moyens d'être dangereux et d'agir sournoisement.

Par la suite, le généticien alla chercher ses amis, leur expliqua la situation sans préciser la menace qui pesait sur eux et ils vinrent s'occuper de mon cas.  
Je tremblais sur le brancard sous l'effet du produit qui était dans mes veines. Ma température était brutalement montée et je me crispais malgré mon inconscience sous la douleur qui parcourait mon corps. Les os étaient les premiers touchés et c'était le pire à supporter. Très vite ils me placèrent sous antidouleurs pour éviter que le choc ne me tue, car il était possible de mourir sous une trop grande souffrance. Ils étaient surpris de constater que finalement la formule avait fait effet et aujourd'hui encore la raison de cette réussite était un mystère.  
Ma transformation n'était pas agréable pour moi, mais encore moins pour eux. Personne avec un minimum d'empathie ne pouvait supporter de voir quelqu'un autant souffrir. De plus, plus j'avançais dans les phases de ma métamorphose et plus je devenais difforme. À un moment donné on ne pouvait ni me rapprocher de l'animal, ni de l'humain. Et c'était particulièrement pénible à observer, surtout quand l'on devait soigner ce corps qui se distordait dans tous les sens. Il y eut même un stade où je perdis mes cheveux et mes ongles... Pour laisser place à une fourrure noire et des griffes de la même couleur. Ma queue apparue et toute la transformation se finit par mes yeux.  
Quand cette épreuve fut terminée, il n'était pas étonnant de voir que les scientifiques étaient heureux de leur réussite. Ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où ils avaient cru que j'allais mourir, tuée par mes nombreuses déformations. Et leur stupeur augmenta quand après mes deux longues semaines de coma, j'avais repris conscience en montrant de grands signes d'énergie alors que j'avais été si faible.

Mais avant cela, Cobalt avait du partir. Et il lui était venu une idée afin de mettre encore plus de pression sur les épaules du généticien et assurer le calme pendant son absence : lui donner comme rôle de garder la base. C'était particulièrement vicieux car Friist laissait derrière lui des hommes qui lui vouaient une loyauté sans faille. S'ils venaient à tourner leurs regards vers le scientifique, ils le forçaient à respecter la mission qu'on lui confiait au risque de voir les membres de l'organisation se retourner contre lui. Et vu qu'Arthur était un des premiers à être arrivé à la base et à s'être lié d'amitié avec l'équipes linguistiques, les archéologes ainsi qu'avec les ouvriers, pas même eux ne lèverait le petit doigt et ils suivraient ses ordres.

Voilà comment tout c'était passé. Voilà comment il était tombé au plus bas de sa vie, plus bas encore que lorsqu'il avait perdu sa femme. Plus bas encore que lorsqu'il avait perdu sa fille. Il avait salit son honneur en travaillant pour les pires hommes sur lesquels il pouvait tomber dans ce monde, les hommes de l'organisation ō. Et maintenant il risquait de perdre les êtres chers qui lui restaient, ses amis, la seule vraie famille qui ne l'avait jamais quitté même pendant toutes ces années... Et pourtant il ne savait pas s'il reverrait un jour Molly et Mortimer, car pour quelles raisons Bari et Cobalt chercheraient à les garder en vie après ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

Il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait expliquer aux policiers, sans qu'on ne le condamne. Il souhaitait plus que tout au monde expier ses erreurs, il rêvait de profiter de la liberté qu'il avait promis à ses proches une fois sortis de cette prison, de pouvoir de nouveau vivre ouvertement sans chaînes attachées à son cœur. Mais que dire pour se défendre ? !

Le son d'une porte qu'on ouvrait le sortit de son interminable torpeur. Un nouveau personnage en franchit le seuil, imposant sa présence par l'aura qui émanait de lui. Cet homme qui gardait consciencieusement le silence portait une tenue plutôt élégante et guerrière. Ses yeux incandescents croisèrent ceux d'Arthur qui ressentirent la force qui émanait d'eux.

"- **Arthur.**" Fit Jennifer.

L'interpelé se tourna vers la jeune femme. Il était toujours sous le coup de la tristesse mais petit à petit il arrivait à retrouver son calme. Il essuya ses larmes d'un coup de main sur son visage ridé par le souci et pris une profonde inspiration.

"- **Je ne sais même pas si vous allez me croire...**" Murmura-t-il.

Le capitaine de police allait répondre mais ce fut Lance, le maître de la ligue pokémon, celui qui de venait d'entrer, qui s'avança calmement vers la table avant de s'exprimer :

"- **J'ai déjà vu ces hommes qui se terrent dans la montagne, ce sont les mêmes qui ont détruit il y a des années de ça un lieu ancien dans la région de Johto.  
Ils se sont servis, par caprices, d'entités proches d'Arceus afin d'arriver à leur fin et ils ne se sont pas privés pour faire de nombreux ravages par leur ambition démesurée.  
Leur objectif final, je le connais. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est leur prochaine méthode avfin de tout mettre à feu et à sang.  
Vous nous dîtes que nous ne vous croirons pas quand vous aurez expliqué ce qu'il se passe là-bas ? Détrompez-vous. Car c'est vous qui ne nous croirez pas quand nous vous aurons énoncé tous les risques que nous encourons si nous ne les arrêtons pas, maintenant.**"

La véhémence de ce discours saisit tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la pièce. On sentait la colère, la haine que le maître de la ligue nourrissait à l'égard de Cobalt et ses hommes, mais aussi envers Giovanni qu'il savait en train de manipuler les ficelles dans l'ombre.  
Ce n'était pas Arthur qui allait le contredire. Ils risqueraient pire encore si rien n'était fait rapidement. De toute manière, l'homme ne voyait aucune raison de leur cacher quoi que ce soit, car il se doutait que lorsque tout ceci serait fini, si jamais il venait à y avoir une fin, ils découvriraient pas eux-mêmes les secrets qui se cachent, là-bas, à la base. La seule chose dont il n'allait pas parler c'était à mon sujet.

"- **Comme vous pouvez le constater, **commença Jennifer en pointant Lance de la main, **nous sommes les plus haut placés pour vous parler aujourd'hui. Rien de tout ce qui sera dit ici ne sera transmis de quelque manière que ce soit au public ou à d'autres membres inférieurs de la police.**

**\- Qu'Arceus vous entendent et vous en tienne parole. **Proclama le scientifique. **Car il faut absolument que rien de tout ce que je vais pouvoir vous dire ne sorte de ces quatre murs.**"

Il s'avança sur la table, grappillant le peu de courage qui lui restait pour parler clairement. Il redressa la tête et il entama son long, très long récit. Et peut-être était-ce du aux paroles qu'il venait de prononcer, mais ce furent des oreilles attentives et des bouches closes qui lui firent face, scellant la promesse silencieuse que personne d'autre que les concernés n'entendraient parler de ce qu'il allait dire.

* * *

Cela faisait un jour maintenant que l'avion de Satoshi Tajiri, alias Saji Totashiri, avait atterri à Lyon. Il s'était rendu immédiatement encore plus dans le sud de la France, pour se reposer dans un hôtel d'une ville la plus proche du village, où le drame avait eut lieu. Après une bonne nuit de repos qui le requinquât après les nombreuses heures de décalage, il avait réussi, personne ne sut comment, à obtenir un entretien avec les deux hommes qui avaient été capturés lors de l'enquête. On les installa dans une petite pièce pourvue d'une vitre tintée tandis que Saji s'asseyait en face d'eux.  
Les deux sbires, les bras croisés, avisèrent cette nouvelle tête qui leur faisait face, mais ne semblaient pas y porter une grande importance. Leurs mines étaient las de ce manège incessant où on tentait de leur extraire des informations sur ma disparition, alors qu'ils ne comprenaient quasiment pas un mot de ce qu'on leur disait.

"- **Bonjour camarades.**" Dit Saji un rictus aux lèvres.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent. On venait de leur parler dans leur langue, ils s'empressèrent aussitôt de demander :

"- **Qui êtes-vous ? !**

\- **Moi ? **Demanda Saji. **Je suis un disparu d'il y a vingt-quatre ans. Et si vous êtes là c'est que le passage s'est ré-ouvert. Vu que vous n'êtes pas pressés et que je suis curieux, je voudrais que vous m'expliquiez tout ce qui c'est passé pour que vous soyez présents ici. **

**Et faites-moi confiance, maintenant que je suis arrivé vous ne craignez rien.**"


	24. Chapitre 23 - Ensemble

**Un mois et demi pour faire un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai eut si peu de temps, c'est vraiment dommage car j'aurais voulu écrire ce chapitre il y a deux semaines pour le premier an tout pile de cette fanfiction.  
J'espère que le précédent chapitre vous a plus. Comme je le répète, n'hésitez pas à laisser quelques commentaires de vos avis et critiques. **

**Nous allons rattraper le temps perdu ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Quand je rouvris les yeux, les grahyènas et les medhyènas autour de moi semblaient plus à l'alerte que lorsque je les avais fermé. Il y avait de l'agitation, ce qui me força à reprendre pleinement conscience alors que mes muscles brûlaient encore de la précédente course que j'avais du réaliser. Clora était toujours contre moi et Auri se tenait assise à côté d'elle comme un chien de garde. Ses nageoires au niveau de la tête frémissaient comme si elle était aux aguets, je finis par demander d'une voix rauque ce qu'il se passait :

"- **Ton copain arrive. **Maugréa-t-elle. **Thane a appelé la meute pour nous prévenir. Et Sungri a expliqué comment allait se passer la rencontre. Ce qui a provoqué toute cette animation.**"

Le ton de l'aquali était plutôt froid. Elle n'était ni ravie de la venue du grand cerf, ni du retour de Thane qui allait de nouveau monopoliser son amie. Et je compris pourquoi les loups se mouvaient sans cesse après avoir appris la teneur de ce rendez-vous. Ils devaient tous être surpris qu'un herbivore allait venir faire face à leur chef et ce dans un but de conciliation. Je ne fus d'ailleurs pas longue à réagir à mon tour, je fis un énorme effort pour me redresser sur mes pattes, chassant par la même occasion Clora qui ouvrit des yeux embrumés. J'avais hâte de voir Jismo arriver, j'avais tant besoin de réconfort... Je restais cependant nerveuse, car la tension que provoquait cet évènement était élevée et je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit. Dressant les oreilles comme tous les autres, j'attendis avec incertitude l'arrivée du haydaim.  
Ce ne fut pas long. Rapidement, on pu distinguer très clairement le son de sabots se dirigeants vers nous. Mais nous retînmes tous notre souffle car il nous semblait percevoir plus que le son d'un pokémon au galop. Nous savions que Thane allait être bien trop silencieux pour être discerné, cela ne pouvait donc pas être lui qui provoquait ce raffut. Sungri, qui avait commencé à ordonner les siens afin que tout se déroule pour le mieux, se crispa très légèrement, se tenant sur ses gardes. Ce n'était pas non plus le son d'un troupeau, mais il y avait plus d'un pokémon, c'était certain. Finalement, trois cervidés bondirent d'entre les arbres, atterrissant en faisant déraper leurs sabots juste devant nous. Il y avait deux jeunes, un haydaim dont les cornes n'avaient pas encore terminé leur croissance et un vivaldaim qui n'allait certainement pas tarder à évoluer, car il commençait à perdre sa fourrure de jeune faon. Entre eux deux, se tenant bien droit, la tête haute et sa splendeur emplissant tous les lieux : Jismo.  
Les deux jeunes herbivores aussitôt arrivés s'agitèrent avec panique, ils semblaient vouloir repartir aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Mais le chef de harde réa* brièvement avec force pour les rappeler à l'ordre et malgré leurs jambes fines et tremblantes, ils cessèrent tous mouvements et se tinrent tranquille.

Le vacarme environnant se tut pour saluer cette arrivée impressionnante. Un grahyèna ne tarda pas à venir fermer la marche et à se positionner aux côtés de Sungri. C'était Thane qui s'était fait devancer par les cerfs, plus rapides que lui. Celui-ci salua son alpha d'un coup de truffe avant de se placer en arrière et d'observer la rencontre.

Herbivores et carnivores, ce face à face était étrange et provoquait une sorte d'émulation invisible. Bien qu'aucun de ceux présents, hormis Jismo et moi, n'avaient pour habitude de se tenir en face de sa proie ou de son prédateur, aucun n'eut la volonté de briser cet équilibre précaire même si l'instinct leur poussait à faire le contraire.

Les deux chefs se toisèrent en silence, ils n'eurent nullement besoin de se présenter pour se reconnaître. Chacun avança d'un pas vers l'autre, mais les deux restaient muet : au-delà de la force et du respect qu'ils émettaient tous les deux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissait la formule dont il devait user pour ouvrir la discussion. C'était un évènement particulièrement important qui devait demander de nombreux usages, mais perdus aujourd'hui dans l'oubli. Je m'approchais, d'un pas calfeutré malgré moi, car je ne savais pas si je devais m'immiscer dans ce tête à tête ou bien me tenir à l'écart. Jismo me remarqua et tourna doucement sa tête vers moi, avec une expression amicale qui emplissait ses yeux. Mais cela fut vite balayé par de l'inquiétude quand il constata les marques de combat sur mon corps et mon état de faiblesse. Il se tourna de nouveau rapidement vers Sungri et prit la décision de parler le premier :

"- **Me voici donc présent, Sungri "dos argenté". Et accueille aussi deux des miens afin qu'ils soient témoins des évènements présents. Nous sommes venus au galop, mais que s'est-il passé ?**"

Un discret mouvement de ses pupilles indiqua que sa question impliquait mon état et celui de mes deux amies. S'il était venu directement et aussi vite c'était parce que Thane lui avait intimé que la situation était urgente et me concernait. Il avait pris le risque de faire confiance au grahyèna, son prédateur naturel, afin de me venir en aide. Cependant, pas une confiance aveugle, car si les deux autres cervidés étaient d'abord présents pour voir Morihogosha à l'action, ils l'étaient aussi dans le doute d'une attaque surprise menée par les loups. Mais Jismo était d'abord pressé de savoir ce qui m'était arrivé avant de mettre en place une conversation sérieuse avec le chef de meute. Celui-ci ne broncha pas et répondit calmement à sa demande :

"- **Soit le bienvenu Jismo ainsi que les tiens. Je remercie votre présence suite à ma demande. Nous nous remettons d'un combat avec deux hommes, où nous avons protégé Lilly et ses amies.**"

Dire ces mots aussi naturellement à un haydaim s'avérait particulièrement troublant pour Sungri. Même si cela ne le décontenançait pas, le fait de les prononcer ainsi admettait déjà les principes qu'obligeait Morihogosha, la simple conversation permettait d'établir le respect entre prédateur et proie. Cela le fit sourire, mais il ne garda pas cette expression afin de ne pas paraitre insultant. Les oreilles bien droites, la queue immobile, il attendit la réaction du cerf qui le dévisageait. Il affronta sans ciller ce regard et le soutint aussi sereinement qu'il lui était possible. Les deux chefs se jaugeaient, dans le fond, il restait une certaine appréhension.

"- **Des hommes, encore ?**"Questionna le grand cerf en se tournant vers moi.

À la manière dont il me regardait, je savais qu'il voulait que ça soit moi qui réponde cette fois-ci. Si c'était moi qui le racontais, alors il y croirait sans en douter une seule seconde. Frémissante, pendant quelques secondes mes yeux furent implorants. Déjà que j'avais été forcée à le faire une première fois je ne voulais pas recommencer. Mais cette fois-ci Sungri ne voulait pas me laisser le choix :

"- **Lilly s'apprêtait à nous donner plus de détails sur l'altercation.**"Affirma-t-il.

Mon poil se hérissa quelque peu et je fusillais l'alpha du regard qui m'ignora royalement, tourné vers Jismo. Il était en train de me piéger pour me forcer à répondre. Maintenant que j'avais pris un peu de repos et que j'avais un allié avec moi, il laissait moins de place à la patience.

"- **Nous avons vraiment besoin de tout savoir Lilly. **Poursuivit-il en se tournant finalement vers moi. **Tout ce dont tu vas parler maintenant nous est important pour établir de bonnes bases sur la conversation que nous allons avoir tous les trois.**"

J'admirais son habileté à argumenter. Mais j'étais amer que cela se retourne contre moi, comme si je n'avais pas assez subi... Heureusement pour nous, j'avais repris un peu de courage. Assez pour pouvoir m'exprimer un minimum clairement sans que mes craintes ne brisent ma voix. Tremblante j'entamais mon récit regardant autour de moi les nombreux paires d'yeux qui me fixaient :

"- **Nous étions parties chercher Auri... **Balbutiais-je. **Mais sur le chemin nous avons été surprises, Clora et moi, par ces deux dresseurs. Je... J'en connaissais un, enfin je connaissais les deux puisque le second était celui qui nous avait attaqué avec l'ursaring, mais...**"

Je déglutis pour prendre mon temps, pour être assez concise, et aussi pour trouver rapidement des arguments sur la suite que j'allais aborder :

"- **Le... Le premier était mon ancien dresseur et il voulait me récupérer de force. Et vu que je refusais ils nous ont attaqué avec leurs pokémons.**"

Je prenais de gros risques avec cette affirmation. Surtout si les deux hommes venaient à revenir et que leurs pokémons en question se mettaient à donner leur version des faits. Je souhaitais de toute mon âme que cela n'arrive pas. Après cette affirmation je ne savais plus quoi ajouter, ce fut Auri qui me donna la piste :

"- **Ils venaient d'un bâtiment qui perçait la montagne ! **S'exclama-t-elle, trop fière d'ajouter sa brique à l'édifice alors qu'elle se sentait en retrait. **Plus loin au-delà du lac.**

\- **Oui, ils venaient de là-bas. **Acquiesçais-je. **Et moi aussi.**"

À cette révélation il y eut un sursaut général et on me regarda avec de grands yeux interrogateurs. Après-tout, on associait ces hommes aux nombreuses attaques faites sur la forêt, puisque Nikki en avait été l'origine. Et savoir qu'avant j'étais dans le même bateau qu'eux en laissait plus d'un perplexe. Je regrettais immédiatement d'avoir dit une telle affirmation. Je m'empressais de me corriger :

"- **Je me suis enfuie pour une bonne raison ! On me retenait contre mon gré. Je n'étais pas heureuse **_**là-bas**_**..." **

Thane pencha la tête sur le côté, plongé dans une certaine réflexion, il rassemblait tous les éléments qu'il avait à mon sujet.

"- **Maintenant que j'y pense, **commença-t-il,** ils n'ont pas usé de pokéball pour te forcer à les suivre...**

**\- Pourtant en tant que dresseur c'est ce qu'il aurait du utiliser. **Souligna Sungri.

\- **Je venais à peine d'arriver là-bas ! **Me justifiais-je. **Avant je ne vivais pas avec eux... !**

**\- C'est ce que voulait dire l'arcanin par "Tu ignores tout d'ici." **Poursuivit à ma place Sungri. **Tu venais d'arriver sur les lieux et tu n'avais pas connaissance de ce qu'il s'y passait.**

**\- Oui ! **Affirmais-je avec véhémence. **Je sais qu'il y a d'autres hommes à la base mais je n'en ai vu que trois ! Le plus âgé qui nous a attaqué et deux autres.**"

Je ne fis aucun descriptif et ne citais pas non plus leur nom. Ces informations étant inutiles. Je doutais que des pokémons sauvages aient l'occasion de faire des recherches à partir de ça. Comme essoufflée par cette explication, je finis par me taire en essayant de prendre du recul pour savoir si j'avais été convaincante et si mes explications tenaient la route. Je ne voyais rien d'autre à ajouter, alors je relevais la tête vers les deux chefs. Je finis d'ailleurs par remarquer que Jismo n'avait pas dit un mot durant toute la durée de mon discours. Ce qui me surprit. Je le dévisageais alors avec incertitude et il répondit alors à ma question muette :

"- **J'ignorais tout cela. **Fit-il calmement. **Lors de nos conversations tu ne l'avais jamais mentionné.**"

Vu qu'il n'ajouta rien de plus, mon cœur se serra et eut l'impression de voir un reproche dissimulé dans cette phrase. Le fait que je ne lui avais pas tout dit. Orgueilleuse et me sentant toujours acculée je lui répondis sèchement :

"- **Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais rencontré Thane.**"

Le grand cerf releva l'échine, surpris de ma réplique cinglante. Pourtant il n'avait eut aucune animosité dans la remarque qu'il m'avait fait. Il commença à sentir en moi un grand trouble, le même auquel il avait été déjà confronté quand il m'avait demandé si mes proches ne me manquaient pas depuis que j'étais ici. Il savait maintenant que quelque chose n'allait pas dans mon passé et que je ne souhaitais pas l'aborder.  
Sungri, tout aussi étonné, pris la décision de couper net à tout conflit, il m'emmena vers quelque chose que je n'avais pas abordé :

"- **Il doit y avoir malgré tout une raison qui a poussé ces hommes à venir te récupérer. Si tu n'étais pas d'un quelconque intérêt il ne se serait pas donné tout ce mal.**"

Jismo et moi ne nous étions pas quitté du regard pendant que Sungri prenait la parole. Nous cherchions l'un et l'autre à comprendre ce qui ce passait dans nos esprits. La meute assistait au spectacle, fascinée et intriguée, autant par ce qui était dit que ce qu'il se passait.

"- **Je...** Commençais-je peu sûre de savoir comment répondre sans avouer mon secret. **Ils ont... Fait des expériences sur moi... Terriblement douloureuses. Et je... Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agissait si ce n'est que ça me faisait terriblement mal.**"

Une demi-vérité était toujours plus efficace qu'un mensonge pur et simple. Mais j'espérais sincèrement que personne n'irait plus loin dans ces questions. Et d'ailleurs, j'allais y mettre un point d'honneur :

"- **Je ne veux plus revivre ça. Je ne veux plus avoir de rapport avec ça. Donc... Il serait plus intelligent de chercher un moyen à nous protéger d'eux plutôt que de les connaître.**"

J'ignorais si ma remarque allait être efficace, mais au moins j'y avais mis du cœur et j'étais persuadée qu'on allait enfin comprendre que je souhaitais ne pas en parler. Auri hocha la tête en soutient et tourna vers moi une expression désolée pour ce qui m'était arrivée. Clora aussi, elle avait récupéré assez de force pour venir s'allonger à mes côtés et écouter correctement la conversation. Je finis par ne plus prononcer mots, attendant à ce que les chefs prennent la relève. J'en avais assez dit et ne voulais en dire plus. Voyant que mon récit était clos, Sungri prit ma suite :

"- **Voilà pour ce qu'il c'est passé. Elles affrontaient à elles seules un arcanin, un démoloss et un elecsprint. Nous avons entendu leur appel à l'aide et sommes intervenus avant qu'ils n'emportent Lilly.**"

Jismo hocha consciencieusement la tête, plongé dans une intense réflexion. Personne ne le voyait, mais une force intérieure qu'il ne se connaissait pas tentait de prendre le dessus, un tiraillement dans la poitrine qui cherchait à mettre en ébullition son esprit. Mais il chassa cette sensation en s'ébrouant. Il allait répliquer mais Sungri n'en avait visiblement pas fini :

"- **Lors de la rencontre, **expliqua-t-il, **quand j'ai appris que ces hommes venaient d'un bâtiment caché dans la forêt, il m'est venu une possibilité...**"

Le cerf tourna vers lui un regard plein d'intérêt.

"- **Jismo, **poursuivit-il, **l'éclair blanc... Il était venu nous voir pour nous parler de ce fait : que les hommes s'étaient installés dans la montagne et que nous devions les en chasser. J'ignore s'il est venu vous voir aussi pour vous demander votre aide. Mais c'est probablement à cause de lui que les hommes s'en sont pris à la forêt.**"

L'éclair blanc ? Je regardais tout autour de moi, tout le monde semblait connaître ce personnage et suivre le fil de la conversation. J'allais devoir me contenter de combler mon manque de savoir par moi-même.

"- **Il est venu nous voir. **Confirma Jismo. **Mais ma harde n'a pas été conviée à l'attaque qu'il a voulu porter... Je vois maintenant exactement le lien dont tu veux parler, j'ai été bête de ne pas y songer plus tôt ! C'était pourtant évident !**

**\- Oui. **Acquiesça l'alpha. **Nous connaissons tous l'éclair blanc. Et avec ce que viens de nous raconter Lilly nous savons ce qui a justifié sa présence et son attaque. **

**\- Excusez-moi... **Me forçais-je en coupant la discussion. **Mais qui est l'éclair blanc... ?**"

Alors que j'avais déjà attiré l'attention sur moi avec mon histoire, voilà qu'on me dévisageait de nouveau à cause de mon ignorance. La surprise était palpable et soulignait d'autant plus que j'aurais du savoir cela. Mes oreilles en arrière, j'attendais malgré tout une réponse.

**"- Tu ne finiras pas de me surprendre Lilly. **Proclama Sungri. **La réputation de l'éclair blanc s'étend pourtant bien au-delà de nos régions et de ce continent. Il est connu mondialement... Même dans les villes dont tu es censé être originaire.**"

Le loup avait légèrement penché sa tête sur le côté, interrogatif à cette énigme que je lui posais quand à mon identité. Dieu que j'avais peur de me faire découvrir avec pareille remarque. Comme si j'avais raté une information qu'on apprenait à tous depuis le plus jeune âge, un peu comme une part de l'histoire qu'il est particulièrement important de connaître.

"- **C'est bien là une des preuves de ta singularité... **Finit par proclamer le vieux grahyèna. **Ta vie devait être bien particulière pour avoir autant d'intérêt pour ces hommes et pour que tu ignores même ce qu'il se passe dans le monde... Mais je vais répondre malgré tout à ta question."**

Il ne réalisait pas le moins du monde le poids qu'avaient ses mots pour moi. Chacune de ses phrases avait eut l'effet d'un océan s'effondrant sur mes épaules. Il s'était inconsciemment approché si prêt de la vérité que je me demandais encore comment ça ne pouvait pas lui paraître évident. Fixant le pokémon, immobile comme une statue, j'attendais.

"- **L'éclair blanc est un personnage important dans le monde pokémon. Car il s'est donné la tâche de nous défendre des hommes qui se servent de nous pour faire le mal.**

**\- Cela va bien au-delà, **ajouta Jismo, **il s'est mit en tête qu'aucun humain n'est digne de confiance. Et pour cela il a prit la décision de détruire toute installation des hommes qui va à l'encontre de ses principes.**

**\- Il y a un peu plus de quinze jours, il est venu voir les pokémons sauvages de la forêt pour nous proposer de nous joindre à une attaque qu'il a réalisé peu de temps après sur des hommes installés ici. J'ai refusé d'y joindre ma meute, n'ayant pas vent ni gêne de leur présence.**

**\- Il en va de même pour moi et ma harde. De plus il est stupide et particulièrement dangereux d'attaquer les hommes gratuitement sans attendre de réponse en retour. La preuve en est de ce jeune homme et son ursaring. **

**\- Exactement, c'était aussi mon avis. C'était une bien mauvaise idée.**"

Le haydaim et le grahyèna se fixèrent avec intérêt, étonnés de voir que l'un avait eut la même réaction que l'autre. Cela amplifiait leur reconnaissance et permettait de voir que des associations pouvaient se faire pour le bien des deux groupes. Mais Sungri songea aussitôt à quelque chose qu'il devrait faire, car un élément de cette situation ne lui plaisait pas... Il réagirait là-dessus plus tard, il devait d'abord finir ce point. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre la parole, j'allais l'interrompre. Car je faisais rapidement le calcul dans ma tête et constatais la coïncidence :

**"- Quand je me suis enfuie... **Débutais-je. **J'ai pu m'échapper car les lieux où j'étais retenue se faisaient attaquer par des pokémons qui ravageaient tout sur leur passage. Est-ce que ça se pourrait que ça soit... "L'éclair blanc" qui ait provoqué ça ?**"

Les deux chefs hochèrent leur tête en cœur. Maintenant, ils en étaient sûrs. Tout concordait, notamment le fait que je fus torturée là-bas et que cela faisait partie de ce que ne supportait pas ce mystérieux personnage. D'ailleurs je n'avais toujours pas saisi : était-ce un pokémon ? Ou bien un homme ? Le monde entier avait entendu parlé de lui, cela m'intriguait beaucoup.

"- **Je pense que oui. **Annonça Clora. **C'est à peu près à cette période que nous t'avons retrouvé près du lac.**

**\- Lilly, **demanda Sungri, **parle nous de cette base. Toi qui y étais, qui a vu ce qu'il s'y passait, tu pourrais nous éclairer sur comment nous devons réagir par rapport à ça. **

**\- Oui. **Soutint Jismo. **Je devine les intentions de Sungri. Au vu des fortes réactions des hommes à notre encontre, la forêt est face à une menace. Et Morihogosha doit intervenir avec l'aide de tous les autres pokémons.**"

C'était donc ainsi que les évènements s'entremêlaient. C'était plutôt surprenant, une action en répondant à une autre. Cela me rassurait en partie, car je sentais maintenant que c'était à mon avantage : les hommes de la base étaient pour eux comme pour moi un danger et je pouvais me faire des alliés pour m'en protéger. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien leur dire pour les aider ? Je me rappelais un peu de l'endroit où je m'étais éveillée, vaguement du couloir dans lequel j'avais tenter une première fois de fuir et encore moins la pièce dans laquelle on m'avait finalement de nouveau enfermée.

"- **J-je ne saurais vous dire... **Avouais-je.

\- **Pourquoi ? **Demanda Jismo interloquée.

**\- J'étais prisonnière. Je ne connais rien d'autre que la torture qu'on m'a fait subir.**"

Silence. J'étais désolée de ne pouvoir ajouter quoi que ce soit à. Mais à part la description d'un couloir et de deux pièces que j'avais connu brièvement, je ne connaissais rien de là-bas. Et pour le coup personne n'avait envie de me demander le détail de ce qu'on m'avait fait. Mais Sungri et Jismo restaient sur leur faim, ça ne leur permettait pas d'enclencher une réaction de notre part, pour agir pour le bien de la communauté.

"- **Lilly, **essaya le noble haydaim, **dans ce cas là, juges-tu nécessaires que les pokémons prennent la décision d'intervenir ? Si nous ne connaissons pas qui nous affrontons, peut-être que nous foncerions droit vers notre chute. Nous ne pouvons pas douter au risque d'augmenter la réaction des hommes.**"

Le ton de sa voix exhalait la force qu'il possédait. Une énergie qu'il me transmettait par ses mots. Je me rappelais le rôle que j'avais accepté de prendre avec lui et me rendais compte que je ne devais plus penser à moi dans le problème présent. Mais aux habitants de la forêt, qui s'étaient fais attaqués sans raison valable. Après tout, en prenant du recul, bien qu'Arthur fut venu pour moi ce jour là, le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait n'était pas précédemment venu pour mon cas, mais bien pour agresser les pokémons sauvages quel qu'il soit. Le hasard avait juste voulu que je sois présente à ce moment là.  
Quelle égoïste je faisais. Je ne devais pas me dissimuler dans ce monde, je devais en faire partie pour m'intégrer définitivement et réaliser ce que je souhaitais depuis le début : une nouvelle vie. Je devais effacer mes craintes au profit du duo que je formais avec Jismo.  
Mon expression s'endurcit et gagna en allure. Me mettre dans cette optique me permit de trouver les mots exacts que je devais formuler :

**"- Jismo, **débutais-je, **S-Sungri. Je sais peu de chose sur eux, peut-être autant que vous au final. Mais nous avons vu ce que ces humains ont fait : le vieil homme venait peut-être pour moi aujourd'hui, mais la forêt à souffert beaucoup plus tôt des attaques du plus jeune.**"

Je me tournais brièvement vers Sungri, cherchant confirmation. Je n'avais assisté qu'à une attaque de Nikki, mais j'avais cru comprendre, avec la rencontre qui avait eut lieu, que la montagne avait essuyé plusieurs assauts de sa part. Il hocha la tête pour valider mes dires et je pu continuer :

"- **Là-bas on m'a fait du mal. Et je ne suis peut-être pas la seule, surtout si ce fameux "éclair blanc" a décidé d'intervenir. Je doute que ces personnes nous veulent du bien, il faut nous en protéger.**"

Auri et Clora eurent beaucoup de mal à me reconnaître avec une pareille déclaration. Jismo n'était pas du tout surpris, il savait que j'étais capable d'assumer le rôle de morihogosha. Quant à Sungri, cela effaça les derniers doutes qu'il avait à mon sujet pour savoir si j'en étais digne. La foule autour de nous retint un soupir de soulagement, car aucun pokémon pour l'instant n'était parvenu à y voir clair, puisque la conversation ne tournait au départ qu'autour d'une seule personne. Maintenant qu'il y avait eut des éclaircissements sur le fil directeut de la discussion, la tension diminua d'un cran. Les deux autres herbivores qui accompagnaient Jismo eurent même un sursaut de se rendre compte que, tout absorbés par le sujet, il avait finalement ignoré la masse de prédateurs naturels qui les encerclaient.

"- **Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas voir directement sur les lieux ce qu'il en est ?**"

Proposa Thane, qui ne pouvait plus retenir le flot de questions qui traversaient son esprit.

Sa manière de s'immiscer en surpris et en gêna plus d'un. Il recommençait à oublier la tenue qu'il devait avoir. Son alpha mit brièvement ses oreilles en arrière tout en secouant la tête en désapprobation. Cependant, la question avait le mérité d'être soulevée :

"- **C'est vrai, **soutins Clora. **Après tout Auri sais où ils se trouvent.**

**\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée ! **Intervins-je. **Ça nous rapprocherait du danger !**

**\- Une approche furtive pourrait être efficace ! **Insista Thane. **Et en plus ça nous permettrait de nous tenir prêt. **

**\- Paix, Thane. **Grogna Sungri pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

\- **Ils n'ont pas tort. **Finit par répondre Jismo. **Nous devrions voir par nos propres yeux ce qu'il en est. **

**\- Mais nous ne savons même pas combien ils sont, **affirmais-je, **ils pourraient nous attendre. **

**\- Oui, effectivement. **Fit le cerf. **C'est pourquoi je propose que vous vous reposiez avant que nous nous organisions demain pour se faire.**"

Thane piétinait sur place d'enthousiasme. Il n'avait qu'une envie : planter ses crocs dans la chair des personnes qui avaient attaqué les siens et sa bien-aimée. Clora avait été gravement blessée et elle ne tenait toujours pas debout. L'appel de la vengeance était fort. Et il était heureux de voir que l'Haydaim allait dans son sens. Il était persuadé que ça allait se faire de cette manière, dans sa tête il commençait déjà à établir un plan et pris une inspiration pour reprendre la parole, mais Sungri le devança :

"- **Oui nous avons tous besoin de repos. **Dit-il paisiblement. **Et aussi de chasser.**"

Le froid que cela jeta sur l'assemblée fut si violent que nous n'entendions plus que le vent au travers des arbres. Cette déclaration semblait tellement se détacher du reste qu'elle nous rappelait une chose : la réalité du pokémonde. Voilà un sujet que l'alpha ne voulait pas qu'on oubli et qu'il fallait aborder.  
Toutes les oreilles s'étaient dressées, aux aguets du moindre mouvement. Et je sentis que la meute de grahyènas et de medhyènas se tenait prête derrière son chef. Car eux non plus n'avait pas oublié l'aspect étrange de la situation. Jismo fut décontenancé pendant quelques instants, mais il ne bougea pas. Ses deux confrères par contre se mirent à trembler. Ne voulant pas que tout tourne mal, je pris la décision de me placer contre lui, délaissant encore une fois Clora qui n'était pas ravie. Je soutins le regard calme du vieux grahyèna. Finalement, le grand haydaim finit par prendre la parole :

"-** Bien évidemment...**

**\- Bien évidemment. **Répéta l'alpha. **Toi et les tiens êtes les bienvenus, Jismo. Mais nous devons parler de quelque chose d'important avant de nous organiser, ensemble, pour agir. Et c'est de Morihogosha dont il s'agit."**

Le grand cerf baissa et remonta ses bois pour marquer son accord. Mais personne n'avait idée de ce qui lui en coûtait pour qu'il reste serein. Il remercia Arceus que je fus présente et que je marquais bien le camp dans lequel je me trouvais. Et à sa plus grande surprise, Auri vint me rejoindre.

"- **Mais ! **Protesta Clora. **Ça ne te ressemble pas Auri.**"

L'aquali détourna la tête de son amie, grognon, n'enviant pas la position que pourtant elle prenait. C'était encore sa fierté qui parlait au travers de ses actes, mais son orgueil refusait de donner explication.

Le grand loup reprit la parole comme si rien ne s'était passé, il se tourna vers les siens et proclama haut et fort :

"- **Écoutez tous ! Je vous ai demandé de rester calme et de ne pas intervenir lorsque je vous ai annoncé que des haydaims viendraient à notre rencontre, sans aucune animosité. Je vous dois des explications et les voici :**

**Depuis quelques temps un rôle retrouve sa place au sein de la forêt. La paire Morihogosha demande à se réintégrer pour nous protéger. Ce nom vous est probablement inconnu pour la majorité d'entre vous. Les plus anciens peuvent déjà pousser quelques murmures. Morihogosha est censé être le gardien de la forêt et ce par l'acte de deux pokémons.**

**"Que la proie et le chasseur s'allient en équilibre."**

**Un carnivore..."**

Il me désigna de sa truffe.

"- ... **Un herbivore..."**

Puis Jismo.

"- **Puissions nous respecter les règles établies pour nous mouvoir sans crainte !**"

Des grognements et des couinements d'interrogation répondirent à ce discours que peu arrivaient à traduire pour le moment. Mais la singularité de cet évènement avait été frappée par les paroles du vieux loup.

"- **Écoutez. **Reprit plus doucement Sungri. **À partir d'aujourd'hui, je veux qu'avant chaque chasse, chaque attaque, vous vous employez à annoncer votre arrivée. Et chaque fois que votre office est terminé, de faire un nouvel appel.**"

Je sentais très clairement que l'envie de protester était bien présente, mais que pour le moment personne n'osait contredire le chef. L'idée semblait tellement irréelle qu'on peinait à y croire. Pourtant il insista :

"- **Ça veut dire que dorénavant vous ne tuerez plus sans prévenir afin de fixer une entente avec les herbivores.**"

Cette fois-ci, l'explication étant claire et nette, des aboiements se firent entendre. Comment osait-on leur demander une chose pareille ? La masse de pokémons semblait reprendre l'organisation telle que j'avais pu la voir quand ils étaient venus nous porter secours. Un rassemblement agressif et dangereux, certains eurent même l'audace de pousser des hurlements afin d'imiter l'ordre qu'on leur avait donner : sonner l'heure de la chasse. Mais Sungri n'allait pas les laissait faire : il fit signe à Jismo, Thane et quelques grahyèna restés calmes de prendre part à ce qu'il allait faire. Prenant une grande inspiration et appuis sur le sol, il poussa un rugissement puissant dont l'écho retentit au travers de toute la forêt. Les quelques congénères qui le soutenaient ne surent pas quoi faire hormis se placer derrière lui en soutient. Jismo, dont le sang froid était impressionnant réa puissamment pour se joindre au chef de meute. Le calme revint presque aussitôt, mais la confusion était toujours là.

"- **Ils nous faut apprendre à nous faire confiance. **Gronda Sungri. **Trop de fois nous nous sommes fais surprendre comme trop de fois nous avons surpris. Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes sauvages, nous pensons et nous parlons parce que nous sommes animés. Et il faut effacer la peur qui nous entoure.**"

Des voix s'élevèrent et les éternelles questions furent soulevées : "Comment nous nourrirons-nous ?", Qu'est-ce que ça nous apporte ?", "Pourquoi ferions-nous confiance ?". Face à ça, le loup incita Jismo à prendre la parole et à fournir les éternelles réponses. J'observais qu'une de ses oreilles s'agitait nerveusement, avant de reprendre une position immobile. Instinctivement je donnais un coup de museau amical pour le soutenir. Sa peau tressauta à l'endroit où je l'avais touché, mais il tourna vers moi un regard emplit de reconnaissance avant de parler :

"- **Pour vous comme pour nous, nous prenons des risques à suivre ce que nous établissons. Rien ne nous promet que vous préviendrez toujours de votre venue lorsque vous chassez.**"

Il déglutit discrètement, il fallait que lui aussi frappe fort dans les mentalités pour que cela fonctionne. Il allait alors faire appel à un évènement qui l'avait lui-même profondément troublé.

"- **Lilly et moi formons cette paire. **Poursuivit-il en ignorant ceux qui demandaient comment on osait prendre ces rôles sans demander leur avis. **Et pour sceller le pacte, en tant que carnivore elle a tué et dévoré l'un des miens.**"

Ce souvenir était toujours aussi efficace. Même moi je n'aimais pas me le rappeler. Je détournais la tête, désolée, mais me forçais à regarder dans les yeux la meute de loups qui me dévisageait pour chercher la vérité. Je ne devais pas avoir une attitude qui niait ce fait.

"- **Elle a fait cela face à ma harde. **Continua le cerf. **Ceux qui m'accompagnent pourront le confirmer. Nous avons accepté de nous plier à ça, pour que nous puissions nous soutenir tous ensemble quand nous en avons besoin..."**

S'en suivit l'explication qui ressortait chaque fois que le sujet était mis sur la table. Le noble et grand chef de harde justifia point par point l'existence de morihogosha, soutenu par Sungri qui lui expliquait les raisons qui le poussait à se joindre à cette initiative. Surtout en ce moment de crise, semblait-il, avec ces hommes étranges cachés en plein milieu de la forêt. Le temps fut long pour répondre aux interrogations de chacun, pour calmer l'ardeur de certains. Mais petit à petit, l'idée commença à faire le tour des têtes présentes et à se faire accepter, surtout quand Auri se joignit en cœur à nos efforts à notre plus grande surprise :

"- **Lors de l'attaque de l'ursaring, **maugréa-t-elle, **il m'a défendu à ses risques et périls alors qu'il n'aurait pu ne pas le faire...**"

Elle avait parlé si bas qu'on fut obligé de lui faire répéter pour que l'assemblée l'entende. Elle réitéra alors sa parole, de manière brusque mais pour le moins clairement. Clora à ce moment là commença a comprendre les réactions de son amie et elle lui adressa un petit sourire taquin discret.  
On nous demanda beaucoup de détails. Mais finalement, les medhyènas et les grahyènas finirent pas être à court de questions. Sungri passa parmi les siens :

"- **Maintenant que la situation est claire, **dit-il, **nous allons pouvoir agir. Nous n'oublions pas bien sûr nos propres besoins.**"

À ces mots, il dévisagea Jismo, lui faisant comprendre qu'il parlait de la chasse qu'il avait précédemment citée. Il avait la volonté de créer des liens afin d'entretenir la paix dans la montagne, mais il rappelait aussi qu'il ne fallait pas devenir trop intime. Car on ne savait pas qui pouvait un jour tomber sous les crocs des prédateurs.

**"- Un petit groupe partira demain. **Expliqua-t-il. **Accompagné par Auri qui les mènera à ce bâtiment. Jismo, je te tiendrai au courant au travers de Lilly, je te le promets. Nous saurons ce qu'il se passe. En attendant... Nous ferions mieux de nous séparer.**"

Le haydaim courba l'échine pour saluer le chef de meute qui lui rendit son salut. Et les deux groupes commencèrent à se diviser pour partir chacun de leur côté. Je bondis aux côtés d'Auri et de Clora et leur expliquaient que je les rejoindrai plus tard, je voulais tout d'abord suivre Jismo.

Boitant toujours de ma patte arrière, je m'élançais à la suite des herbivores afin de les rattraper.

Au départ les trois pokémons étaient silencieux. Et moi après tant d'émotions, j'avais besoin de me relâcher un peu. C'est pourquoi, après un petit temps de marche je finit pas rompre ce silence :

"- **Merci d'être venu aussi vite.**

**\- C'est naturel. **Répondit Jismo se tournant vers moi tout en marchant.

\- **Je ne me sentais pas... **Débutais-je. **Est-ce que vous allez rentrer directement voir votre harde où est-ce que vous allez faire un détour ?**"

L'herbivore me regarda avec douceur et devinait ma requête derrière cette interrogation. Il donna alors quelques indications à ses confrères et s'éloigna d'eux pour se rapprocher de moi.

"- **Je peux t'accompagner jusqu'à voir Colmillo si c'est ce que tu souhaites. **Affirma-t-il.

**\- Il doit s'inquiéter. **Dis-je. **Cela fait un moment que je ne suis pas retournée le voir.**

**\- Il a plus de ressource que tu ne le penses, crois-moi.**"

J'hochais la tête en silence tandis que nous commencions à nous éloigner de l'haydaim et du vivaldaim. Bientôt nous fûmes seuls avec le calme de la forêt.

"- **Je... **Balbutiais-je. ...**Voulais un peu te parler. **

**\- Est-ce que c'est à propos de la rencontre avec Thane ? **Tenta-t-il.**"**

Il y avait de cela, mais pas uniquement, maintenant que je me détendais, l'énergie venait à me manquer et j'avais besoin de me confier quelque peu. Mon fardeau se faisait déjà lourd seul.

"- **On abordera ça un peu plus tard, **répondis-je, **c'est juste que je me posais pas mal de questions...**

**\- Je t'écoute attentivement. **

**\- Avec ce que Sungri a souligné tout à l'heure... Je me demandais... Tu sais, je suis une carnivore et je chasse ce que je peux mais... C-Comment tu réagirais, si c'était un haydaim que je venais à abattre ?**"

Croyant d'abord que j'allais parler de la culpabilité que je pouvais ressentir en tuant, Jismo ne s'attendait pas à ce que je demande ça. Et il fut soudainement sans réponse, réalisant que malgré tout son discours, cela l'atteignait.

"- **Je... Ne sais pas Lilly. **Avoua-t-il. **Je t'avouerais qu'inconsciemment cette question ne m'était jamais venue à l'esprit. Pourtant avec ma tutrice...**"

Sa voix s'étrangla brièvement mais il se reprit :

"- **... Je ne devrais même pas réagir. Car tu l'as déjà fait et sera probablement amené à le refaire. C'est dans l'ordre des choses et je... Je sais que tu feras ça "dans les règles".**

**\- Mais même au-delà de ça, ça me gêne. Si tu le souhaites je peux promettre de ne pas tuer l'un des tiens. Je n'ai pas envie que cela nuise à notre ami... tié.**"

Est-ce que j'allais trop loin ? Après-tout Sungri nous avait clairement montré qu'il ne fallait pas devenir intime. Afin que des problèmes de moralité ne naissent pas.

"- **Lilly, **dit Jismo de sa voix grave, **il faut surtout jamais que tu ne fasses ça. Que dirais les autres pokémons si certains étaient chassés plus que d'autres ?**

**\- Mais...**

**\- Non. N'y pense jamais. Surtout pas. Tu romprais l'équilibre, même si tu le faisais avec de bonnes intentions...**"

Mes oreilles s'affaissèrent et toute joie disparu de mon visage. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de l'écart entre nous... Je voulais pouvoir construire quelque chose de fort pour que Morihogosha soit indestructible et efficace. L'haydaim pencha la tête sur le côté et sembla déchiffrer mon doute car il me répondit avec une infinie délicatesse :

"- **Nous sommes une exception. **

**\- Comment... ?**

**\- Nous sommes une exception Lilly. Nous travaillons ensemble à ce que cela fonctionne, nous ne devons pas mettre de frontière entre nous.**"

Je me redressais avec intérêt, mon espoir renaissant aussitôt à cette remarque. Constatant le bien que cela me faisait de le savoir, le cerf eut un petit sourire.

"- **Restons honnêtes et ouverts. Et tout se passera pour le mieux.**"

Soulagé, ce petit morceau de bonheur suffit à me faire oublier pour un temps le reste. Cela fut communicatif car Jismo, par la joie que je ressentais, avait plus d'entrain. Nous marchâmes quelque peu sans rien nous dire, la présence de l'autre suffisant amplement. Mais le pokémon ne voulait pas s'en arrêter là : il avait ressentit ma détresse et sentait qu'il y avait bien plus à guérir encore. Mais, parce que je me braquais aisément, il allait devoir prendre beaucoup de précaution pour m'en parler :

"- **Comment te sens-tu après ce combat ? **Demanda-t-il.

\- **Je... **Répondis-je, perturbée par le retour de ce qui travaillait mon esprit. **Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai eut très peur...**"

Je voulais parler de ce que j'avais ressenti, mais j'étais effrayée de dévoiler une part de mon histoire tout en confiant mes sentiments.

"- **Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il me ramène. **Dévoilais-je malgré tout.

\- **Faisait-il... Parti de tes "proches" ? Cet homme qui voulait te forcer...**

**\- Non, pas du tout... Mais c'était celui qui avait le plus d'influence, d'une... Certaine manière.**

**\- On ne le laissera jamais faire, je te le promets. Par ailleurs, je suis désolée si j'ai pu te blesser en voulant parler de toi. Je ne pouvais pas savoir.**

**\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. **

**\- Mais même si tu préfères garder le silence, je reste prêt à t'écouter.**"

Je redressais la tête, droit devant moi, solennelle. C'était quelque chose de très important à savoir. Moi qui ne faisais pas partie de ce monde avant. Je pouvais commencer à établir des racines qui prenaient naissance par la simple amitié grandissante que j'avais avec Jismo. Cela me rassurait énormément. Je gardais le silence quelques minutes après cette remarque, cela fut suffisant pour que nous apercevions Colmillo au loin. Le petit rattata avait quitté le nid que je lui avais trouvé pour vivre son aventure, insouciant dans la forêt. Je le voyais en train de discuter et de jouer avec des nidorans. Cela m'arrêta net, éberluée par cette scène. On avait du mal à croire qu'il avait vécu le meurtre de ses parents.  
Peut-être que finalement ça venait bien de moi : cette vision qui provenait tout droit de ma culture, comme quoi ce que j'avais fait était mal. Dans la nature, les éléments étaient ce qu'ils étaient, on ne pouvait pas les changer, juste s'en accommoder et vivre avec. Colmillo semblait le faire à la perfection.  
Souriant en voyant mon expression, Jismo baissa la tête à ma hauteur pour me dire sur un ton amusé :

"- **Tu vois, il n'y a pas de crainte à avoir.**"

J'hochais la tête machinalement, toujours sous le coup de l'émotion. Le petit souriceau ne nous avait pas encore vu. Le voir à la rencontre d'autres pokémons me tourna cependant sur un autre sujet :

"- **Jismo, peux-tu me raconter comment tu as connu Thane ? Je voudrais comprendre ce que j'ai manqué.**

**\- Mais bien sûr." **Répondit-il.

Il s'allongea au sol pour se détendre et m'expliqua les détails de son premier contact avec le grahyèna. Contente d'apprendre que Jismo n'était pas celui à faire le premier pas, sans moi, je l'étais un peu moins de savoir que j'avais été suivi sans m'en rendre compte. Il fallait que je m'exerce.  
Nous passâmes l'après-midi de cette manière, à discuter, tandis que Colmillo nous rejoignit finalement, paniqué de me trouver dans l'était que j'étais. Il passa son temps à me soigner et à me bichonner avant que finalement au soir, Jismo ne rentre auprès de sa harde.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sungri tint sa promesse. Dès que le soleil fut assez haut à l'horizon, il envoya trois de ses loups les plus discrets, accompagnés par Auri, vers la base. Le trajet se passa sans encombre, les grahyènas étaient très doué pour la furtivité. Cependant, ils durent à de nombreusex reprises reprendre l'aquali qui pour le coup l'était beaucoup moins. Mais leur patience et leur attention fut récompensés : ils finirent par être en vu des lieux.  
Cependant, ils durent augmenter leur vigilance : sur leur chemin, il croisèrent des hommes, vêtus de bleu. Eux aussi avançaient furtivement vers la base. Et ils semblaient se préparer à une attaque au vu de leur organisation et de leur pokémons sortis auprès d'eux. Notre petit groupe failli à plusieurs reprise se faire repérer, heureusement pour eux, ces hommes là n'étaient pas intéressés par les pokémons sauvages. Ils finirent par se tapirent dans un fourré et observer de loin ce qu'il se passait.

On leur avait intimé l'ordre de trouver un moyen de voir ce qu'il se passait en intérieur. Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'allaient pas en avoir l'occasion.  
Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'à ce moment précis Bari sonnait l'alerte en plein cœur de la base et lançait les hostilités entre les policiers de Vestigions au-dehors et les membres de l'organisation ō à l'intérieur... Auri et les grahyènas assistèrent alors horrifiés à la violence des combats. Si violent, que cela ne dura pas bien longtemps avant que les hommes vêtus de bleu partent en retraitent, accompagnés par des hommes qui avaient réussi à s'échapper, dont un soulevé par son arcanin.

* * *

***Réa**, du verbe réer. Un cerf qui rée est un cerf qui pousse son cri.


	25. Chapitre 24 - Savoir

** Et en avant, plus rapidement, pour la suite. Je me suis rendue compte que dans le chapitre 21 je me suis trompée : Bari a un Scalproie, pas un Scalpion. Cela a donc été modifié. :) **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Bari regardait, incrédule, le pokémon oiseau en face de lui. Le cadoizo ne bougeait pas après avoir remit à l'homme le paquet qui lui était destiné, il attendait patiemment qu'on le renvoie, sachant qu'une réponse n'était pas attendue par son biais. Mais le chef de la sécurité était particulièrement troublé et hésitait à relire la lettre qui accompagnait le nouveau bipper qu'on venait de lui confier. Il n'était pas certain de son authenticité, cependant, si tout le contenu provenait bien de son auteur, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de contredire l'ordre qu'on lui avait donné. Saisissant son mobile personnel il tapota les numéros notés en bas de page et patienta, tremblant, que la tonalité s'arrête avant de laisser s'exprimer une voix :

"- **Ici Bari, **énonça-t-il, **Chef de sécurité de la base... On m'a demandé.**"

Il s'était isolé dans une des pièces avoisinantes du grand couloir qui menait à la Porte. C'était les derniers endroits calmes, bien que pour peu de temps, sachant que tout le reste c'était transformé en zone de bataille. Debout, immobile contre une table, l'homme écouta attentivement ce qui lui était dit.

"- **Oui... **Acquiesçait-il régulièrement. **Oui. Mais je ne comprend pas...**"

La voix du haut-parleur augmenta d'un ton : Bari n'avait pas à contredire ou à demander quoi que ce soit. Il le comprit et montra rapidement qu'il se soumettait à ce qu'on lui disait :

"- **Excusez-moi. Je n'ai pas à discuter.**"

On lui donna la suite des explications. Sa mâchoire s'était crispée, mais son regard n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux. Il n'allait pas s'opposer à la demande qu'on lui faisait, mais il était perturbé de ne pas en comprendre la raison, surtout quand il s'agissait de renoncer à une de ses convictions. Mais l'ordre de son interlocuteur était sans appel : il devait le faire.

Après ces quelques courtes minutes, la conversation fut terminée et Bari raccrocha son téléphone devenu silencieux. Il observa pendant quelques instants le mur en face de lui, en proie à une profonde réflexion. Mais son caractère militaire reprit finalement le dessus et il sortit rapidement de la salle pour s'en retourner au principal.

Il traversa au plus vite la base de long en large, ignorant ses subalternes qui contenaient les derniers hommes qui s'étaient rebellés. Bientôt, les salles de recherches et de soins furent transformées en cellules pour accueillir tous les ouvriers et les scientifiques. Certains poussaient des plaintes tandis que les bras des membres de l'organisation les poussaient à rentrer dans ces pièces. Il y avait de nombreux blessés et ce dans les deux camps. Quand Bari calcula mentalement leurs pertes, il grinça des dents. Il fallait pallier à cela. Il félicita quelques de ces hommes à qui il avait donné ses indications avant même que les policiers n'arrivent sur eux. Car ils avaient su avec brio respecter ses ordres et être efficaces. Ils avaient donc du mérite et il fallait le faire remarquer. Ce à quoi le chef de sécurité ajouta des tapes amicales sur les épaules des plus abattus, il ne fallait pas qu'ils baissent leur garde car le pire restait à venir. Ses hommes le lui rendirent, enorgueillis par son soutien. Il maintenait ainsi la flamme qui les habitait et qu'ils ne devaient jamais perdre en tant qu'aspirants.

Réduisant sa vitesse lorsqu'il parvint enfin à la porte du bureau de Cobalt, il entra sans frapper pour saluer celui-ci d'un garde à vous et de se placer à ses côtés.

"- **À vos ordres monsieur.**" Dit-il avec force.

Le nouveau chef de l'organisation avait posé ses mains sur la table, au-dessus d'un plan qui représentait la forêt autour du bâtiment. Il y avait avec les deux hommes d'autres personnes qui attendaient patiemment qu'on leur indique la marche à suivre. Visiblement, ils semblaient être prêts à partir.

"- **Je veux deux des équipes au-delà du lac. **Tonna Friist. **La troisième restera dans les alentours Est de la base pour vérifier à ce que notre cible ne revienne pas sur ses pas.**"

Il désignait, en même temps qu'il parlait, des emplacements notés d'une croix sur la carte. Bari reconnu aussitôt les indications donnés par Nikki et il su que la chasse m'était donnée.

"- **Compte tenu de la situation vous serez les seuls à agir pour remettre la main sur cette gamine. **Continua le maître des lieux. **Il vous faudra être aussi discrets qu'efficaces. N'oubliez pas qu'il n'y a pas seulement les hommes de Vestigion présents, il y a aussi l'éclair blanc qu'il reste à abattre. Au vu du soutien qu'il a d'ailleurs été donné...**"

Et par là il désignait autant l'alliance que l'éclair blanc avait faite pour s'attaquer à la base que la venu de mes amis pour m'épauler...

"- **... Je vous ordonne de chasser en même temps les pokémons sauvages. Nous avons assez de fronts auxquels faire face.**"

Une fois qu'il en eut terminé il donna l'ordre à ses hommes de partir d'un geste sec. Ceux-ci saluèrent martialement et obéirent, se pressant de traverser l'encadrement de la porte. Quand cela devint plus silencieux, Cobalt se frotta nerveusement le visage avant de le regretter aussitôt quand une douleur, sur sa joue droite, lui rappela la marque de son échec présent. Bari l'observa en silence attendant à ce qu'on lui donne ses propres directives, bien qu'il devinait déjà ce qu'il devait faire.

"- **Les hommes sont organisés pour se défendre. **Expliqua enfin le chef de la base. **Ils suivent scrupuleusement les conseils que vous leur aviez déjà donnés et j'ai réorganisé ceux en intérieur afin qu'eux aussi soient efficaces. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, alors je vais vous demander immédiatement d'aller interroger ceux qui ont fomenté cette rébellion. **"

Rapide, concis, le chef de la sécurité ne trouvait pas déplaisant la manière dont Maître Friist donnait ses consignes. Il y répondit de la même manière, soit, par l'action directe. Il sortit aussi vite qu'il était venu et se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire qu'il savait à l'avance prête, autant par son fait qu'à la demande de Cobalt.

Ceux qui avaient fomenté cette rébellion... Il ne les connaissait que trop bien. Il esquissa même un sourire quand il pénétra dans la salle. Un sourire qui soulignait autant le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à devoir mener cette tâche, autant qu'il soulignait le masque qui cachait son sinistre caractère quand on venait à s'en prendre aux siens.

C'est dans ce contexte, encadrés par des hommes à qui Bari faisait pleinement confiance, immobiles aux côtés d'un certain scalproie, ligotés à des chaises, que Molly et Mortimer firent face à ce cruel personnage, dont l'arrivée n'annonçait rien de bon... Celui-ci vint se placer entre eux deux, la pièce étant vide de tout meuble. Il laissa un ultime moment de silence avant de prendre enfin la parole :

"- **Bien... Maintenant nous allons découvrir, ensemble, ce que c'est de passer de l'autre côté...**"

Sa satisfaction était si palpable, qu'il eut suffit de ces mots pour que la tension emplisse l'air. Molly parvint à maintenir son expression neutre, bien que ses yeux fussent alertes, mais Mortimer avait perdu tout sang froid depuis déjà longtemps. Sa colère s'exprimait dans son corps tout entier, retenu par la corde qui l'entourait. Tellement, que chacun des nœuds qui avaient été fais au médecin s'en retrouvaient tendus par la force qu'il émanait. Si aucun liens ne le retenait, il aurait déjà bondit sur place pour affronter son ennemi.  
Bari se tourna vers lui, surpris de faire face pour la toute première fois à une telle réaction de la part de cet homme. Voilà qui allait agréablement pimenter la séance et qui allait lui permettre de jouer là où il l'entendait. Il dévisagea Mortimer, lui barrant toute visibilité à l'infirmière et commença :

"- **Votre ami a de la chance de se trouver en sécurité, **dit-il en parlant d'Arthur, **car autrement, il y aurait longtemps que l'un de vous trois aurait rejoins ce policier... À grignoter les chetiflors par les pieds...**"

La chaise de Mortimer grinça sous l'effort qu'il donnait afin de se libérer, le fait qu'il soit encore en place tenait du miracle. Les provocations du chef de la sécurité étaient efficaces sur lui.

"- **Mais, **poursuivit Bari, **je vais devoir me contenter de vous deux. Et il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous me répondiez franchement.**"

L'homme resta debout en face du médecin, patientant. Mortimer ne laissait aucun mot franchir la cloison de ses dents. Mais il était aisé de sentir qu'il pouvait explosé à tout moment, Molly essaya d'intervenir pour le tempérer :

"- **Courage ! Il faut patienter, il se lassera avant nous...**"

L'infirmière ignorait toujours par quel miracle elle et son ami étaient encore en vie. Ils n'avaient plus d'utilité particulière et Bari était d'ordinaire à réagir tout de suite quand on lui faisait du tort, de telle sorte à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus. Elle comptait là-dessus pour cet interrogatoire : une fois qu'il aurait ce qu'il voulait s'en serait fini d'eux, mais si ils trainaient des pieds à obéir, l'homme aurait alors besoin de temps pour gagner la patience suffisante pour les interroger. Du temps gagné pour qu'on vienne les secourir. Celui-ci se retourna vers elle, son sourire n'ayant toujours pas quitté ses lèvres.

"- **Patienter pour attendre quoi ? **Questionna-t-il. **Nous n'avons pas besoin des hommes qui se sont enfuis et ils n'avaient rien à nous voler. Tout le temps que nous avons, vous allez le passer en ma compagnie. Je vous propose de rendre les choses plus rapides...**

**\- Je préfère passer du temps avec vous, plutôt que de ne pas en avoir.**" Répliqua courageusement l'infirmière.

Elle connaissait parfaitement les risques, mais c'était tout ce qui lui restait : de la volonté. Elle et Mortimer n'étaient pas assez idiots pour penser que les policiers de Vestigions n'allaient pas tenter des les sauver, surtout si Arthur était avec eux. Les deux médecins avaient malgré tout été touchés par le fait que le scientifique les ai laissé en arrière, mais sachant comment la situation c'était retournée contre eux cela n'avait rien de surprenant...  
Bari se rapprocha d'elle et plaça une main sur son épaule près du cou, de telle manière que son pouce se situait sous la carotide. Et il dit très calmement :

"- **Croyez-moi, vous ne préfèreriez pas.**"

Cette fois-ci, s'en fut trop. Mortimer ne supporta pas la vue du chef de sécurité s'immisçant dans l'espace personnel de Molly. Il donna un coup de bras pour essayer de se dégager et vociféra à son intention :

"- **Vos hommes ne se soigneront pas tout seul ! ! !**"

L'intéressé tourna légèrement la tête vers le médecin. Il aurait pensé que la tête pensante se trouvait uniquement en la personne d'Arthur. Mais ce n'étaient décidément pas des idiots qui accompagnaient le généticien. Et Mortimer savait pertinemment qu'il y avait eut de nombreux blessés lors des combats et que lui et Molly étaient les seules personnes capables de les soigner. Il avait eut vent que les quelques autres membres de l'équipe des soins avaient réussi à s'échapper et il comptait bien jouer sur ça. Mais malgré sa phrase, Bari ne bougea pas d'un iota et resta dans cette même position.  
Il pressa du doigt la légère entaille que son scalproie avait faite à l'infirmière, de telle sorte que le sang y perla.

"- **Ce n'est pas vous qui menez ici.**" Murmura-t-il froidement.

Dans un son strident d'épées que l'on dégaine, le pokémon qui patientait dans l'ombre bondit sur Mortimer, visant sa main droite. Il y planta méthodiquement sa lame, arrachant un cri de douleur au médecin. Mortimer eut cependant la réaction de tenter de bloquer le bras du scalproie avec son coude, mais il ne parvint pas à l'arrêter. Ce ne fut que lorsque Bari fit un geste de la tête que le pokémon se retira de nouveau en silence tournant le dos au médecin.

"- **Vous répondez à mes questions, **poursuivit-il, **et vous restez...**"

Il était en train de se redresser tout en prononçant ces paroles. Il fut décontenancer de voir, en se retournant, que Mortimer s'était mis debout. Il avait dégagé son bras ensanglanté des cordes coupées par les lames du scalproie par son mouvement de coude et s'apprêtait à lui mettre un coup de poing mémorable. Personne n'eut le temps de réagir. Tout simplement parce que Bari et son pokémon ne lui faisait pas face lorsqu'il s'était levé et aussi parce que personne n'eut cru qu'il aurait eut moyen de répliquer.  
Le coup parti dans un claquement d'air. Bari, n'ayant aucun appui se retrouva projeté à terre. Malheureusement, le médecin l'y rejoignit. Car bien que ses jambes n'était pas attachées aux pieds de sa chaise, son autre bras, son dos et son bassin y étaient immobilisés et son mouvement ne lui avait pas permis de garder l'équilibre. Il se retrouva le dos sur le sol, tandis que les trois sbires présents se jetèrent sur lui pour l'arrêter et lui rendre ce qu'il venait de donner.

"- **Ça suffit !**" Hurla Bari de rage tandis qu'il se remettait debout.

Les hommes s'écartèrent, chacun tenant un membre de Mortimer pour veiller à ce qu'il ne recommence pas. Molly observait la scène, à la fois émerveillée et horrifiée : Mortimer, l'homme le plus doux du monde, venait de mettre à terre une armoire à glace. Mais pour le coup, l'armoire à glace en question allait répondre à ce geste et ça l'inquiétait beaucoup. Pourtant, quand le chef de la sécurité vint se tenir au-dessus de lui, personne ne pu retirer le sourire provoquant de Mortimer qui ne laissa pas à Bari l'occasion de parler le premier.

"- **Parlez autant que vous voulez... **Grinça-t-il la bouche en sang. **Si vous la touchez vos hommes pourront souffrir en silence car je ne ferai rien...**"

Bari plaça un de ses pieds sur l'assise de la chaise en signe de défi tandis que son scalproie se plaçait de nouveau derrière Molly. Mortimer finit par perdre son sourire mais pas sa détermination.

"- **Vous êtes vraiment sûr de ça ?** Soutint Bari en se frottant la mâchoire. **Vous voulez peut-être vérifier ?**"

Le médecin retint de toutes ses forces ses yeux de se poser sur Molly et la menace qui planait sur elle. Il posa son regard sur le chef de la sécurité comme on croise le fer, serrant douloureusement ses dents et il prononça clairement ce qui suivit :

"- **Essayez-donc et on verra qui de nous deux à le plus de parole...**"

Le silence réussit finalement à s'installer. Les deux hommes se dévisageaient mutuellement avec chacun une expression féroce. Molly et les autres hommes regardaient le chef de la sécurité en attendant sa réponse. Tout le monde savait que Bari tenait sa parole quoi qu'il advienne, autant que le médecin. Alors si Mortimer arrivait à le tirer dans ce sens, Molly ne craindrait plus rien... Mais il fallait du cran pour tenter pareilles négociations.  
Le chef de la sécurité avisa l'homme qui lui faisait face et il devinait que s'il laissait l'infirmière tranquille il respecterait cet accord tacite. D'un côté cela ne lui plaisait pas de la laisser sauve, mais d'un autre c'était à son avantage : il ne voulait pas commencer l'interrogatoire par ce sujet à la base, il souhaitait savoir comment le trio s'y était pris et avec qui pour organiser cette tentative de fuite. Ensuite, il aurait négocié le soin de ses hommes, moyennant la sauvegarde de Molly et des autres civils, qui avaient eux aussi besoin de soins. Mais maintenant que Mortimer avait joué cette carte, il ne pouvait plus l'utiliser.

Bari était gagnant.

"- **Bien. **Répondit-il. **Nous allons prendre soin d'elle, autant que vous prendrez soin de mes hommes.**"

Il ordonna silencieusement aux trois hommes de sortir l'infirmière pour la ramener en cellule. Mortimer poussa un soupire de soulagement et toute tension le quitta finalement. Il observa Molly se faire détachée de la chaise, bien qu'elle restait partiellement ligotée. Celle-ci lui rendit son regard, montrant une infinie reconnaissance pendant qu'on l'emmenait. Elle admirait le courage dont il avait fait preuve, même si elle n'approuvait pas de le laisser seul dans cette situation. Si elle s'était opposée, elle aurait tout gâché. Leurs yeux ne se lâchèrent que lorsqu'elle fut sortie, laissant Mortimer aux mains de Bari qui était resté au-dessus de lui, bras derrière le dos, le visage étrangement calme.

Quand le son de fermeture de la porte se fit entendre, il abaissa son masque pour dévoiler une expression froide. Il était hors de question qu'il montre une once d'attention dans ce qu'il faisait. Tout était calculé.

"- **Quant à moi, je vais m'occuper de vous.**"

Et d'un geste violent, il abattit son pied dans le ventre de Mortimer, au sol, qui n'eut plus aucun souffle pour crier.

L'interrogatoire se poursuivit sur plusieurs heures, Mortimer ne cracha pas facilement le morceau sur ce que voulait savoir Bari. Mais même s'il sut ne pas tout révéler, il était humain et certains éléments lui échappèrent, heureusement les informations que l'organisation voulait savoir n'étaient pas capitales. Molly avait été conduite là où Bastian était précédemment enfermé. On avait replacé correctement les barreaux et les lieux étaient gardés par une femme et son feuforêve. Pourtant, cela n'empêcha pas Gomuru de s'y rendre.

Aux yeux de tous, il faisait partie intégrante de l'organisation. Il avait été fidèle et s'était joins à ses confrères et consœurs durant le combat, de plus, il était le favoris de Bari. Mais... Il avait du remord. Il se demandait ce qu'il souhaitait faire vraiment. C'est le cœur ombré par ces sentiments qu'il se présenta au sbire présent, pour prendre sa relève. C'était de sa propre initiative et son ossatueur l'accompagnait. Au départ, la femme fut réticente à laisser sa place, mais elle accepta finalement, le temps de prendre du repos. Quand il fut certain qu'ils étaient seuls, le jeune homme se précipita vers les barreaux, tandis que son pokémon montait la garde. L'infirmière était déjà contre eux, attendant son interaction.

"- **Molly ! **S'exclama-t-il. **Je suis tellement désolé...**"

Il cogna sa tête contre l'une des barres en métal et resta dans cette position. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses sourcils froncés et tremblants. Il sursauta presque quand l'infirmière posa avec douceur une de ses mains sur la sienne. Il leva les yeux vers elle et il constata qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

"- **Ne t'en fais pas, c'est mieux comme ça. **Dit-elle doucement. **Reste cachés parmi eux, on est assez de victimes.**

**\- Mais je ne peux pas rester comme ça ! Me fondre parmi eux ça veut dire agir comme eux et j'ai compris que ce n'est pas ce que je veux...**"

Il se laissa rassurer le temps de quelques minutes. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici Molly avait toujours été l'épaule de soutien dont il avait besoin. Il ne trouvait pas ça chez les autres hommes et les autres femmes qui étaient pourtant censés être ses partenaires. En réalité, depuis qu'il avait intégré l'organisation il ne se reconnaissait pas. Lui aussi avait besoin d'évacuer sa tension, mais il se ressaisit. Il se redressa tout en prenant du recul et poursuivit :

"- **Je ne peux pas le laisser vous briser un par un ! Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils vont faire de vous, ni comment ils comptent gérer la situation... Déjà que pour...**"

Il se stoppa net : il allait parler de Mortimer qu'il savait être en train de se faire torturer. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il inquiète Molly déjà qu'elle se trouvait dans une piètre situation. Il donna un coup dans les barreaux de frustration et porta ses doigts sous son menton pour trouver une solution.

"- **Gomuru...** Commença Molly.

\- **Déjà vous savez que je peux tenter quelque chose pour vous aider.** Fit celui-ci sans répondre à l'infirmière. **Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi faire pour l'instant mais... Mais si déjà je peux apporter quelque chose...**

**\- Gomuru !**"Reprit Molly avec insistance.

Le jeune homme osa finalement lever les yeux vers elle et fut étonné de voir que celle-ci n'avait pas autant l'air inquiète qu'elle aurait du, alors que lui ressentait une profonde honte.

"- **Je sais que je peux compter sur toi. **Expliqua-t-elle. **Et je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes, tout ira bien.**"

Le sbire la regarda avec une expression troublée. Elle avait su rester sûre d'elle malgré la situation, ce qui était plutôt admirable. Cependant il restait hors de question pour qu'il reste les bras croisés, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de les aider. Mais plus il regardait Molly et plus il se rendait compte de quelque chose. L'expression de l'infirmière était solennelle et elle semblait attendre quelque chose de sa part. Finalement, ouvrant de grands yeux pétillants et un sourire en coin il s'écria :

"- **Tu as un plan c'est ça ? !**"

Elle resta d'abord silencieuse et leva les yeux plus haut : elle observait la caméra qui était postée là. Malgré ses lèvres pincées qui retenaient difficilement ce qu'elle souhaitait dire, elle était consciente des risques et avait peur qu'on ne les découvre, mais l'aspirant la rassura immédiatement dans un murmure :

"- **C'est Sota qui m'a prévenu pour vous. **

**\- Quoi... ? **Souffla Molly, incrédule.

\- **Sota est celui qui gère la surveillance. J'ignore pourquoi mais il était venu me prévenir avant que Bari ne donne les ordres. Et je... Je suis persuadé qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Je veux dire, c'est le seul autre "**_**ami**_**" que j'ai ici.**

**\- On a tous cru avoir des amis ici... Et regarde où ça nous a mené.**

**\- Non, non. Fais-moi confiance je t'assure. Explique-moi !**"

Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? À part attendre qu'on en finisse avec eux ? Elle ne voulait pas briser tous ses espoirs, mais elle savait que Gomuru malgré les apparences s'était toujours montré fidèle. Fronçant des sourcils et plissant les lèvres, elle finit par hocher la tête et expliquer en demandant au jeune homme de se rapprocher.

"- **C'est délicat. **Débuta-t-elle. **Je sais que les pokémons ont été séparés de leurs dresseurs, mais j'ignore où...**

**\- Je ne peux pas te ramener Arakjöm. **Fit Gomuru en parlant de l'alakazam. **Ce serait bien trop visible. **

**\- Non, tu n'y es pas. Je n'ai pas besoin que **_**tu**_** me l'amènes, je veux juste savoir où ils l'ont enfermé.**

**\- Mais même si tu le sais on ne peut rien faire à ce niveau là, c'est précautionneusement gardé. **

**\- Gomuru, fais-moi confiance toi aussi. Je te dis que ce n'est pas ce au quoi tu penses.**

**\- Beh... Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?**"

Il jeta un regard rapide derrière lui pour vérifier que personne ne venait, mais son ossatueur lui fit signe que tout allait bien. Il était très attentif à ce qu'il se passait.

"- **J'ai bien plus de ressource que tu ne le penses. **Affirma Molly.

\- **Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit efficace... **Répondit le sbire.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?**

**\- Et bien dis moi ! **

**\- D'accord, mais ne sursaute pas.**

**\- Que je ne sursaute pas... ? Pourquoi ?**"

Il se retourna doucement et retint son souffle pour éviter de se faire surprendre. Il n'y avait rien devant lui. Du moins, au départ. Car brusquement Arakjöm se téléporta dans un coin de la pièce qui permettait qu'on ne le repère pas depuis le couloir. Le sang du jeune homme ne fit qu'un tour, tandis qu'il retint une exclamation :

"- **Ça ne va pas Molly ?! **S'écria-t-il tout bas. **Tu crois qu'ils ne vont pas remarquer son absence là-bas ? Renvois-le tout de suite !**

**\- Que tu veux qu'ils le remarquent. **Dit Molly à moitié rieuse. **C'est Minria qui est là-bas.**

**\- Minria ?**"

Il resta coi. Car il ne connaissait qu'un seul pokémon à Molly et c'était Arakjöm son alakazam. Personne n'en avait vu d'autres.

"- **Tu... **Bégaya-t-il. **Tu as deux alakazams ? !**

**\- Minria n'est pas un alakazam. C'est un métamorph. **

**\- Quoi... ? ! Mais tu ne me l'as jamais dit !**

**\- Je l'ai toujours gardé secret, même pour Mortimer. Il était toujours mon dernier recours pour surprendre mon adversaire.**

**\- Mais... Comment cela peut-il être un metamorph alors qu'il a combattu les pokemons de maître Friist et de Bari ? Il reste limité pour utiliser les attaques de ceux qu'il imite.**

**\- Si tu avais vu le combat tu saurais à quel moment j'ai inter-changé les places.  
\- À quel moment ? **

**\- Secret ! Tu n'avais qu'à être là.**"

Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas. Il était en train de discuter avec elle de comment la sortir de là et elle trouvait moyen de rester secrète. Mais Molly tenait à ne pas dévoiler toutes les cartes qu'elle avait en main. Lorsqu'elle avait compris, lors de leur tentative de fuite, qu'ils allaient perdre, elle avait ordonné à Arakjöm d'user de son attaque flash. Et le pokémon savait ce que cela signifiait. Le temps que tout le monde puisse voir de nouveau, il avait échangé sa place avec Minria le temps d'un téléport. Minria était toujours présent, mais il se cachait jusqu'à qu'on l'appelle.

L'alakazam se rapprocha avec précaution et abaissa noblement la tête pour faire signe qu'il se tenait prêt. Gomuru finit alors par demander :

"- **Comment comptez-vous agir ? **

**\- Je partirai informer les hommes de Vestigion de ce qu'il se passe ici. **Expliqua le pokémon lui-même. **Mais pour cela il faut que je puisse me déplacer librement dans ces lieux et nous mettons nos espoirs sur toi. **

**\- Minria malgré sa force reste limité. **Poursuivit Molly. **De temps en temps il faudra qu'il reprenne sa forme originelle et c'est pour ça qu'Arakjöm a besoin que tu lui indiques où il est supposé être enfermé... À partir de là...**"

L'ossatueur qui montait la garde poussa un grognement dans leur direction. Immédiatement, Molly et Gomuru se séparèrent et Arakjöm disparu. Retournant à sa position en arborant de nouveau son expression froide et supérieure, l'aspirant se cala auprès de son pokémon comme s'il veillait à son rôle. Il attendit avec crainte que le sons des pas ne se rapprochent pour savoir à qui il avait à faire. Mais avant même que la personne ne lui fasse face, il reconnu ce pas feutré et sec qui était si souvent sur ses talons. Il déglutit tout en se raidissant, ne sachant s'il aurait la force de tenir tête.  
Bari avait finalement décidé de s'arrêter un temps pour l'interrogatoire. Et il avait envoyé le médecin s'occuper de ses hommes blessés. Pour que celui-ci soit efficace, il avait du laisser les membres de l'homme intact, sinon il n'aurait pu opérer. Par conséquent, il avait du user d'autres moyens pour parvenir à ses fins. Avant de reprendre son rôle au sein de la base, il voulait tout vérifier pour ne pas de nouveau se laisser surprendre. Il rôdait partout comme une ombre et tout particulièrement dans les lieux d'intérêts comme celui où Molly était retenue.

Le chef de la sécurité s'arrêta à quelques mètres devant Gomuru quand il vit que son protégé se trouvait à la place de la garde à qui il avait confié cette mission. Il leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation, mais le jeune homme ne dit rien. Voilà une chose qu'il n'appréciait pas... Depuis l'attaque il voulait retrouver l'aspirant afin de le tenir à l'écart de l'infirmière, car il avait déjà constaté par le passé qu'il se trouvait souvent avec elle et il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui inspire de _mauvaises idées_...  
Il effaça la distance qu'il restait entre eux et jeta un coup d'œil à la cellule où Molly s'était réfugiée le plus éloigné des barreaux possible. Elle avait l'air contrarié.

"- **Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?**" Questionna froidement Bari à l'intention de Gomuru.

L'intéressé fit un mouvement de tête en direction de son interlocuteur mais n'arriva pas immédiatement à énoncer ses mots. La peur que lui inspirait cet homme renfrogna son visage dans une expression colérique.

"- **Je suis venu prendre la relève. **Parvint-il à formuler.

\- **Je ne t'ai pas donné cet ordre ce n'est pas ta place ici.**"Gronda Bari.

Gomuru baissa les yeux. Son ossatueur, lui, le dévisageait.

"- **Je peux savoir ce qui t'a permis de croire que tu pouvais prendre des initiatives ? **Insista son chef.

\- **Je voulais simplement m'assurer que... Tout soit en ordre.**"

Molly se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et décida de jouer la comédie afin de venir en aide à son ami. Elle le savait très intelligent. Elle se leva d'un bond et vint se cogner à la grille de sa prison avant de s'exclamer :

"- **Que tout soit en ordre ? ! Mais tu as vu la situation ? C'est ce que tu appelles de l'ordre avec cette foutue organisation ? ! **

**\- LA FERME !**"Hurla naturellement le jeune homme.

La force qu'il employa dans sa voix fit reculer tout le monde. Tellement qu'il se sentit gêné de s'être écrié de la sorte. Car il n'avait pas jouer ces paroles, elles émanaient vraiment de lui : entre Molly et son plan dont personne ne devait avoir soupçon et Bari qui le tenaillait sur sa présence, la peur qu'il ressentait avait parlé pour lui, mais ce ne fut heureusement que pour lui donner plus de crédibilité. Quand il réalisa que l'infirmière cherchait à lui donner une chance de se justifier il se reprit la voix tremblante :

"- **Je... Je voulais voir par moi-même que...**"

Bari lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, une expression de fierté irradiant tout son visage. Autant Gomuru craignait cet homme et redoutait sa colère, autant il le haïssait encore plus dans cet état car cela le maintenait pieds et poings lié à ses idéaux alors que sa moral et ses valeurs étaient à son opposé.

"- **Seul maître est l'organisation. **Proclama Bari. **On ne peut faire confiance à ceux de l'extérieur, j'espère que tu l'auras compris.**

**\- Oui monsieur...**"Balbutia l'aspirant.

Il ne sut dire si c'était de la chance ou non, mais le chef de la sécurité croyait dur comme fer qu'il s'était senti trahi par l'action de l'infirmière et était présent pour voir de lui-même que cela était bien vrai. Comme si sa loyauté envers la mafia lui dictait de venir méprisé la brebis galeuse du troupeau.

"- **Bien. **Fit Bari. **J'ai cru comprendre que Sota te cherchait. Va le voir et fait ce qu'il te demande, je m'occupe de régler son cas.**"

Il désigna Molly de la main. Gomuru du faire un énorme effort pour prendre sur lui et s'avancer dans le couloir pour retrouver son ami au poste de surveillance. Il souhaita du plus profond de son cœur que l'infirmière s'en sortirait indemne. Quand il fut finalement parti, son ossatueur sur ses talons, celle-ci demanda avec mépris :

"- **Je croyais que vous me laisseriez tranquille si Mortimer s'occupait de vos hommes...**

**\- Pour cela il faudrait qu'il puisse savoir comment vous allez. **Dit méthodiquement l'homme qui arbora un sourire satisfait. **C'est simplement qu'il ne dépend que de vous que votre ami ne subisse pas les tortures qui vous sont dues, si vous acceptez de répondre à mes questions.**

**\- Ordure.**"

L'homme ne pu retenir un rire de complaisance. Son égo n'était pas surdimensionné, mais Dieu qu'il était ravi de son efficacité.

Pendant ce temps, Cobalt cherchait un moyen pour se sortir de cette situation dans son bureau. La base était découverte et les policiers ne tarderaient pas à les attaquer de nouveau et ce avec des renforts et il était certain que Giovanni était déjà probablement au courant. L'importance de ce site était bien plus grande qu'on eut pu le croire, le chef originel de l'organisation ō misait tout dessus. S'il venait à le perdre alors ils perdraient tout, car les ruines d'Alpha avaient été détruites. L'homme se rendait compte qu'il avait prit bien trop d'éléments à la légère et que cela avait coûté le secret si bien gardé pendant toutes ces années. Sa plus grosse erreur avait été celle de ramener les hommes de Jotho à Sinnoh. Cela avait attiré l'attention sur lui.  
Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour pouvoir sauvegarder leur position. Mais il eut une idée pour gagner du temps pour y réfléchir. Il appela une de ses équipes pour venir le rejoindre, celle-ci arriva immédiatement.

"- **Je veux que vous rassembliez quelques des civils que nous avons à la base. **Ordonna-t-il. **Trois serait parfait. Prenez ceux qui ont été les plus blessés durant les combats. Je veux que vous survoliez Vestigion pour y déposer ces colis, je me chargerai de vous transmettre un message qui sera à délivrer en même temps, ne vous faites pas prendre et revenez intacts.**"

Il fallait marchander le temps qu'ils pouvaient en rappelant qu'ils avaient sous la main des personnes dont le destin pouvait s'avérer funeste à la moindre occasion. Et vu que ces personnes étaient nombreuses, ils pouvaient même se permettre de faire tomber des têtes pour assurer tout le monde que la menace était bien réelle.  
Quand Arakjöm, caché dans la base eut vent de ce mouvement et vit que des ouvriers étaient trainés de force, il décida de ne pas attendre l'ordre de Molly pour prévenir Arthur et les policiers. Plus tôt il les aurait prévenu qu'il pouvait jouer les infiltrés, plus tôt ils pourraient agir. Il fut persuadé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire quand il constata que les hommes choisis étaient brûlés au deuxième degré voire plus. En quelques téléportations, il fut assez éloigné dans la forêt pour prendre la route.

* * *

La panique régnait dans la forêt. Peu de temps après le retour du groupe de grahyèna et d'Auri, une poignée d'hommes était partie de la base et s'était mis à appliquer la technique de la terre brûlée. Des pokémons feu étaient mis en avant et brûlaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient sur leur passage. Derrière eux, des pokémons eau afin de diriger les flammes dans le sens qu'ils souhaitaient. Les pokémons sauvages se retrouvaient dans l'obligation de fuir le plus rapidement possible, ceux qui ne parvenaient pas à le faire se retrouvaient attaqués. Alors ils migrèrent au-delà du lac pour s'échapper.  
Des hurlements de loups raisonnaient partout. Les troupes de Sungri communiquaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient sur tout ce qu'il se passait. Ils étaient les plus rapides en ces lieux et assez vifs et agiles pour se glisser entre les hommes pour constater les dégâts. L'alpha qui pour le moment se tenait à l'écart des attaques directes avec les siens poussa une longue plainte. Thane ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son museau :

"- **Thane ! **S'écria le vieux loup. **Dépêche-toi de retrouver Lilly. Je conduis le gros de la meute à l'abri avant de te rejoindre. Cette fois c'est organisé et efficace, nous n'en rechaperont pas. Par ailleurs j'ai cru comprendre que d'autres grahyènas suivaient les ordres de ces hommes. Ils faut faire attention à nos communications.**"

Le pokémon hocha à l'ordre de son supérieur.

"- **Sungri, **fit-il, **tous les pokémons sont attaqués et fuient sans se soucier de ce qui les entours.**

**\- Et alors ? ! **Gronda l'Alpha qui ne pouvait patienter.

\- **Alors, les herbivores courent aux côtés des carnivores et j'ai pensé que...**

**\- Ce n'est pas le moment ! Parons au plus urgent ! **"

C'était le moment. Mais la terreur était maître des évènements. Thane frémit mais obtempéra. Il parti au galop à ma recherche, mais heureusement pour lui, je courrais dans le sens opposé : je cherchais à les rejoindre, accompagnée par Jismo. Et derrière nous...

Sa harde.

Du moins ses membres les plus forts.  
Une telle alerte avait fait écho jusqu'aux parties les plus reculées de la montagne. Les pokémons oiseaux étaient les premiers à parvenir jusqu'à nous et à prévenir tous les pokémons présents de la menace. Et tandis que la panique proliférait comme une tempête, la paire Morihogosha avait décidé de prendre les choses en main.

"- **Lilly ! **S'écria Thane.

\- **Thane ! **Répondis-je. **Nous avons su ce qu'il se passait. Nous sommes arrivés le plus rapidement possible pour vous donner des renforts. **

**\- Des renforts... ?**"

Il posa ses yeux, la truffe frémissante, sur le troupeau d'herbivores qui le dévisageaient. Il parvenait avec difficulté à y croire.

"- **S-Sungri te cherchait. **Expliqua le grahyena. **Il est juste là.**

**\- On te suit.**"Dis-je.

Nous retournâmes avec fracas vers la meute qui se figea à notre arrivée. Cela faisait à peine une nuit que nous nous étions séparés et ils ne s'attendaient pas à notre retour en force. Jismo passa en avant avec moi et Sungri se rapprocha les yeux écarquillés et les oreilles en alerte.

"- **Jismo...** Murmura-t-il.

\- **Sungri. **Répliqua fièrement celui-ci.

\- **Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici... ? Vous tous ? **

**\- Nous sommes venus porter notre aide.**

**\- Votre aide ? Si vite... ?**"

Bien qu'en accord avec Morihogosha, le chef de meute ne pensait pas établir aussi précipitamment ce pacte. Il n'était pas rassuré alors qu'il tentait de mettre à l'abri les siens, sa famille, et qu'ils faisaient face à de grands cerfs âgés et matures.

"- **L'heure est grave Sungri. **Expliqua Jismo.

**\- Je le sais... Je voulais vous transmettre les informations que nous avons pu récupérer. **

**\- Nous t'écoutons.**"Répondis-je à mon tour.

Nous formâmes un cercle ordonné afin d'être tous au courant. L'Alpha se sentit mal à l'aise avec cette formation. Il battit l'air de sa queue mais entreprit son discours :

"- **Auri est revenue. Nous sommes pris entre deux fronts, car les hommes se livrent bataille. Certains viennent de la ville située loin à l'Est d'ici, les autres sont comme nous le savons de ce batîment... Ils se sont attaqués mutuellement quand nous sommes arrivés sur place. Et maintenant ils envoient des leurs nous attaquer et détruire le terrain sur lequel ils marchent. **

**\- Est-ce que nous connaissons la raison de leur conflit ? **Questionna Jismo.

\- **Non, nous l'ignorons. Mais les combats sont violents et ne sont pas ceux ordinaires. **"

Sous-entendu, ce n'était pas des combats classiques de dresseurs ni une compétition. Les hommes se battaient pour de bon entre eux.

**"- S'ils nous prennent aussi pour cible, **commença Jismo,** il nous faut nous organiser pour se défendre. **

**\- C'est ce que nous étions en train de faire, je mets les miens à l'abri. Mes grahyènas les plus vaillants surveillent les environs. **

**\- Sungri, il faut que nous nous allions pour aider les autres pokémons. **

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Je suis venu avec les membres de ma harde pour avancer vers là où les combats ont lieu pour aider ceux qui peinent à fuir. **

**\- Si nous agissons maintenant, **ajoutais-je, **nous respecterions l'objectif que nous nous sommes fixés. Nous sommes les gardiens de la forêt. Il faut nous entre-aider. **

**\- Ce n'est pas le moment. **Protesta le pokémon. **J'ai des responsabilités.**

**\- Je ne demande pas de vous mettre en danger et d'attaquer. **Rétorqua l'haydaim. **Je vous demande d'épauler sur votre route tout ceux qui en auraient besoin. **

**\- Vous croyez vraiment que dans une telle situation les pokémons nous feraient confiance ?**"

Nous ne répondîmes tout de suite à cette réplique. Nous savions que dans ce contexte les pokémons seraient plus que réticents, mais il n'y avait pas meilleure occasion pour faire nos preuves et nous souhaitions le plus sincèrement du monde protéger tous ceux que nous pourrions.

"- **Nous le ferons."** Fit une petite voix aigue.

Nous tournâmes la tête en arrière pour voir arriver un petit groupe de nidorinas et de nidorinos. Sur la tête d'une des femelles, un petit être violet se tenait vaillamment sur ses pattes.

"- **Colmillo !" **M'écriais-je dans un sursaut.

Le petit rongeur ne me regarda pas. Il essayait de faire oublier à tous, par une moue sur son visage, qu'il n'était qu'un petit souriceau loin d'être adulte.

"- **On va vous aider à convaincre les autres pokémons. **Affirma-t-il.

\- **Qui es-tu petit ?**"Demanda Sungri en baissant la tête comme pour humer son odeur.

Colmillo se tassa sur place, intimidé malgré la prétention dont il venait de faire preuve. La nidorina sur laquelle il se tenait avança et parla à son tour. Je la reconnu, elle avait été là lors de l'attaque de Nikki.

"- **Nous avons déjà participé à l'attaque de l'éclair blanc. **Dit-elle. **Nous savons que les prédateurs peuvent oublier pour un temps leur nature et nous aider.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?**"Grogna Sungri, menaçant.

Il n'était pas convaincu de la réalité de la situation. Ce au quoi la nidorina eut un mouvement de tête vers le haut, désignant le petit rattata qui la surplombait.

"- **Des rumeurs courent la forêt,** expliqua-t-elle,** et nous avons maintenant assisté par trois fois à de tels actes. Nous craignons pour nos vies et nos maisons, il faut agir.**"

Le chef de meute tapota le sol de ses pattes avant, nerveux, ce qui ne semblait pas être dans ses habitudes. Mais il tenait tant à protéger les siens qu'il préférait perdre tout charisme pour maintenir sa lucidité. Il poussa un grondement dubitatif mais finit par s'assoir tandis que les autres grahyènas et medhyènas regardaient, les yeux perdus, ce qu'il se passait.

"- **Très bien. **Fit Sungri en récupérant son ton naturel. **Qu'est-ce que nous devons faire ? **

**\- Avec Lilly et les autres haydaims, **débuta le grand cerf, **nous allons retournés sur vos pas pour aider les pokémons retardataires. Certains membres de ma harde tenteront de retenir l'avancé des hommes. **

**\- Ils ont des pokémons feu Jismo. **Déclara le loup. **Ils vont rapidement vous repousser. **

**\- On se chargera de les aider ! **Proposa la nidorina.

\- **Colmillo il est hors e question que tu viennes ! **Ajoutais-je alors.

\- **Mais maman !**"Protesta le concerné.

De petits medhyènas tournèrent leur regard vers moi avec étonnement et répétèrent dans un murmure : "Maman ?"

"- **Et ensuite ? **Demanda Sungri. **Qu'est-ce que nous devons faire ? Je ne peux pas vous envoyer mes loups tant que les autres membres de la meute ne seront pas à l'abri. **

**\- Aidez les pokémons sur votre chemin. **Répondis-je. **Et emmenez Colmillo avec vous. **

**\- Nous vous appellerons à l'aide ensuite.**"Poursuivis Jismo.

Pour le moment, répliquer n'était pas le mot d'ordre, mais plutôt le fait de mettre tout le monde en sécurité. Ce qui eut comme point positif de ne pas braquer Sungri qui acquiesça alors en accord avec notre demande. Il allait reprendre la parole quand un grahyèna arriva en trombe au milieu de la troupe. Il avait l'air paniqué et épuisé, comme s'il avait couru de toutes ses forces.

"- **Sungri ! **S'excria-t-il. **Sungri !**"

Il cherchait du regard son Alpha et parvint finalement à remarquer sa présence. Il rampa en vitesse à ses pieds et s'exprima sans qu'on ne lui demande :

"- **L'éclair blanc est revenu ! Il est revenu et il est au courant des attaques ! Il arrive !**"

Le deux chefs eurent un frisson qui leur parcouru l'échine. Ils se regardèrent avec intérêt, comme si la même idée venait de traverser leur esprit.

"- **S'il peut nous aider... **Débuta Sungri.

\- **Alors nous avons les moyens nécessaires de nous protéger d'eux.**"

Tout le monde était d'accord là-dessus, que ça soit les haydaims, les grahyènas ou la famille des nidorans. Il n'y avait que moi qui avais du mal à saisir la valeur de la présence de l'éclair blanc. Frustrée j'eus néanmoins la décence de patienter.

"- **Il faut que nous allions à sa rencontre. **Déclara Sungri.

\- **Il vous écoutera peut-être mais pas nous. **Affirma Jismo en pointant sa harde. **Nous ne faisions pas partis de ceux qu'il a été cherché. **

**\- Mais il faut que Morihogosha soit présent lors de la rencontre. **

**\- Lilly pourra y aller. **

**\- Moi ? **Fis-je.

\- **Oui.**"Confirma Jismo.

Le haydaim releva la tête pendant quelques instants. S'il ne pouvait pas se rendre lui-même à cette rencontre, il pouvait néanmoins me donner des conseils pour que tout se déroule pour le mieux. Surtout quand il savait qu'avant je vivais avec des hommes et que l'éclair blanc répudiait cela. Et pendant que je partirai il irait aider ses compagnons au combat...

Mais... Il voulait se sentir plus utile que cela. Vu que nous prévoyions de réagir à l'attaque des hommes, ils devaient savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement. Savoir pourquoi les hommes de l'Est étaient venus affronter les autres. Et il pouvait s'en charger.

"- **Pendant ce temps là, **poursuivit-il, **j'irai vers l'Est voir ce qu'il en est vraiment. **

**\- Tu veux te renseigner sur ces hommes ? **Demanda Sungri.

\- **Oui, il faut que nous le fassions pour faire un point sur la situation. Nous ne pouvons pas avancer en aveugles.**

**\- Il faudra être prudent. **Dis-je.

\- **Je le serai. Mais parlons de toi et de Sungri avant tout. Il faut aussi préparer cette rencontre. **

Le chef de meute ordonna aux grahyènas et aux medhyènas de reprendre la route avec ses combattants les plus forts. Thane en faisait parti, à contre cœur. Il prit Comillo par la peau du coup, le rattata poussant un couinement de protestation, et m'informa avant de partir qu'Auri et Clora s'étaient réfugiées près du lac. Je l'en remerciais avant de me lancer dans la conversation avec Jismo et Sungri pour nous préparer tactiquement. Le loup accepta d'envoyer deux-trois de ses membres de meute avec les haydaims pour revenir en arrière et pour accompagner le cerf vers l'Est. Tandis que moi et lui irions à la rencontre de l'éclair blanc. J'en étais toute impatiente de découvrir qui il était, mais on m'expliqua le comportement que je devais respecter pour que tout se déroule bien. Car visiblement ce personnage pouvait être... Susceptible. Briefés et prêts, nous nous séparâmes finalement, chacun vers son objectif.

* * *

Jismo ne perdit pas de temps sur sa route. La ville située à l'Est de la forêt était très éloignée et il ne parviendrait pas à l'atteindre avant plusieurs heures. Deux haydaims l'accompagnaient ainsi qu'un grahyèna. Ils étaient tout trois silencieux et ne semblait pas vouloir discuter, ils galopèrent alors ainsi pendant une heure ou deux avant de ralentir pour reprendre leur souffle. Le grand cerf prit la décision de vérifier les alentours afin de garantir leur sécurité : ils étaient extrêmement éloignés des combats mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.  
Posant furtivement ses sabots devant lui, son regard capta un mouvement étrange qui le fit s'avancer un peu plus loin.

Entre les arbres et les buissons, il percevait quelque chose qui avançait de manière erratique. Il abaissa sa tête et augmenta sa discrétion, se fondant dans le décor par ses bois feuillus. Il parvint finalement à décrire de quoi il s'agissait : un alakazam. Celui-ci semblait autant éreinté qu'eux, mais il poursuivait son chemin, jetant des petits coups de tête à droite à gauche par moment. Le haydaim savait que ce type de pokémon n'était pas originaire de la région et qu'on ne pouvait en trouver aucun ici. Il devait donc s'agir d'un pokémon dressé.  
Prudemment, il fit signe à ses compagnons d'approcher silencieusement. Il expliqua alors à voix basse de s'assurer qu'aucun homme n'était présent.

"- **S'il est seul, c'est peut-être pour nous une occasion. **Chuchotait-il. **Il doit connaitre des informations que nous ignorons.**"

Vérifiant patiemment que l'alakazam était bien isolé, ils le prirent en filature, un pokémon à chaque point cardinal. Quand ils furent en place, Jismo donna le signal et ils sautèrent sur lui.

Arakjöm, malgré sa vivacité, fut pris par surprise. Il se téléporta de justesse avant de ne se faire écraser par le grahyèna, mais sa téléportation ne le mena qu'un mètre plus loin, tout juste pour dévier cette attaque. Il dut user de son mur lumière pour créer un champ protecteur autour de lui et se défendre des deux autres haydaims. Mais Jismo parvint à transpercer celui-ci et à cogner fermement le pokémon qui recula sous le choc. Constatant que sa fuite serait difficile, l'alakazam préféra s'immobiliser en position de défense.

"- **Je vous en prie ne me faites pas de mal. **Implora-t-il calmement. **J'ai besoin d'aide.**"

Cette complainte étonna tout le monde tandis qu'un cercle ce formait autour de lui. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement inquiet, mais cela était du à la parfaite maîtrise du pokémon psy qui exerçait beaucoup son mental.

"- **Si tu es bien un pokémon des hommes qui rôdent dans la forêt il faudra pour ça que tu répondes à nos questions. **Tonna Jismo.

\- **Vos questions ? ** Répéta Arakjöm.

\- **Vous nous attaquez et nous avons le droit de savoir pourquoi. **

**\- Oui, effectivement. Mais je ne fais pas parti de ceux-là... Au contraire je tente d'aider des prisonniers victimes des mêmes personnes. **

**\- D'autres pokémons ? **

**\- Pokémons et humains. La situation est grave et ils y a déjà eut morts et blessés.**"

L'alakazam leva les mains en signe de soumission, il devinait que les pokémons sauvages ne se comporteraient pas comme les membres de l'organisation ō et se laisseraient convaincre s'il s'y prenait correctement. Et il devina, par la même occasion, par cette phrase "d'autres pokémons", que l'haydaim en face de lui me connaissait.

"- **Je suis en train de partir chercher de l'aide. **Continua Arakjöm sereinement. **Je pars pour Vestigion chercher des secours, je ne vous veux aucun mal.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui nous le prouve ?**"Demanda Jismo.

Le pokémon psy ferma ses poings et les abaissa à sa poitrine. Et dans une aspiration d'air il se téléporta à plus de dix mètres de là.

"- **Je me serai déjà enfuis autrement.**"Conclu-t-il simplement.

Le chef de harde galopa vers lui pour être de nouveau à sa hauteur, imité par les autres. Il regarda de haut le pokémon, le visage serré et poursuivit son interrogatoire :

"- **J'exige de savoir ce qu'il se passe pour que nous méritions pareil sort ! Pourquoi nous mêlez-vous à tout cela ?**"

Arakjöm prit le temps de réfléchir, le visage neutre. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps dans son voyage mais une petite idée lui trottait dans la tête. Avec ingéniosité il trouva la réplique à donner :

"- **Ceux qui s'en prennent à nous tous ne voulaient pas que vous ne les gêniez dans leur plans. Cela a mal tourné, car les hommes de la ville située plus loin à l'Est les ont découvert.**

**\- Ceux-là même qui sont venus attaqués ceux déjà présents. Tu parles beaucoup et trop facilement. **

**\- Je cherche de l'aide. Des vies sont en jeu et il nous faut leur interaction pour que nous puissions nous en sortir.**

**\- Cela n'apporte que plus de combats.**

**\- Non, car contrairement aux autres ils vous aideront car ils ne souhaitent pas qu'il vous arrive du mal. **

**\- Es-tu en train de chercher de me convaincre que ce sont des alliés ?"**

Jismo abaissa ses cornes en signe de menace, pour expliciter clairement que l'alakazam partait sur un chemin dangereux s'il décidait de prendre ce parti là. Arakjöm ne se laissa pas intimider.

"- **N'était-ce pas vers là où vous vous dirigiez ? **Demanda-t-il.

\- **Nous cherchons des éclaircissements. **Éluda le cerf.

\- **Et bien vous en aurez si vous vous y dirigez, mais je vous en prie, laissez-moi vous accompagner...**

**... Des vies en dépendent.**"


	26. Chapitre 25 - Révélations

** Hum, quand j'aurais fini cette histoire, il y aura une relecture pour corriger certains éléments. En attendant : bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Gomuru avançait vers la salle de surveillance, les mains dans les poches. Il regardait devant lui, sans grandes convictions, ses craintes plissant son estomac dans une douleur acide. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour remarquer que son ossatueur le dévisageait alors qu'il marchait à ses côtés, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui et soutint son regard. Son pokémon le désapprouvait, il le ressentait. Depuis les deux ans qu'ils étaient ici, une petite distance s'était établie entre eux deux. L'aspirant soupira, approuvant la réaction de son ami, il regarda le sol quelques secondes et pris le dernier croisement avant d'arriver sur place. Il y avait peu de membres de la base dans cette partie-ci et ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal.

"- **Ah ! **Fit une voix. **Gomuru, te voilà.**"

Sota le salua depuis l'encadrement de la salle de surveillance. Il lui fit un sourire en réponse. L'ossatueur grogna silencieusement. Le second sbire leur tint la porte tandis qu'il les invitait à entrer, son raichu étant comme à son habitude en dehors de sa pokéball, mais celui-ci resta dans le couloir quand le loquet fut fermé. Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent et Sota prit la parole :

"- **La base est tranquille pour le moment. Les parties les plus touchées sont toujours celles de l'Est, mais c'est consciencieusement gardé à présent, grâce aux renforts. Les ouvriers sont juste agités dans la salle vingt-deux, il faudra que tu ailles faire un tour pour que ça reste calme.**"

Les directives données ne sortaient pas de celles d'ordinaires. Gomuru resta silencieux alors qu'il acquiesça. Sota resta en face de lui, immobile alors qu'il semblait attendre. Mais il n'y réagit pas, soulevant de nombreuses questions. Le conscrit à la surveillance secoua la tête et posa un bras sur son bureau tandis qu'il s'installait contre son dossier.

"- **Je sais que gagner ta confiance va être difficile. **Souffla-t-il. **Mais je te demande juste de me faire un signe. Quelque chose qui puisse me dire que je peux me lancer.**"

L'absence de réponse fut la réaction de Gomuru, qui restait froid alors qu'il analysait son ami. Même s'il avait affirmé à Molly que Sota était un allié, il prenait une infinie précaution sur sa manière d'agir avec lui, car il en savait autant sur l'aspirant qu'il n'en savait sur Gomuru. Ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre mais ne demeuraient pas moins empli d'inconnues. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait fait écart à leur obéissance envers l'organisation, jamais, sauf lorsque l'attaque avait eut lieu. À ce moment, les deux avaient réagis à l'opposé de leur habitude.

"- **Ce n'est pas de confiance qu'il s'agit. **Répondit finalement Gomuru. **C'est juste que je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu es venu me prévenir.**"

La même méfiance tournait dans la tête des jeunes hommes. Qui l'eut cru ? Qu'ils auraient pu trahir les leurs ? Gomuru s'était certes rapprocher affectivement de Molly, mais Sota n'avait montré aucun signe particulier marquant ce détachement. Il allait falloir qu'il donne une explication :

"- **Je tiens à eux autant qu'à toi. **Éclaircit-il. **Peut-être pas au sens affectif, mais ils sont importants à mes yeux.**

**\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec eux trois. **Précisa le sbire.

\- **Gomuru, je ne parle pas que d'**_**eux**_**. Tous ces civils, ces gens qui n'ont rien demandé et qui sont pourtant enfermés ici...**"

Le dresseur à l'ossatueur poussa un soupir. Lui ne pensait qu'exclusivement à ses amis avant les autres. Englober autant de personnes soulevait autant de questions.

"- **Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi. **Grommela-t-il.

\- **Et toi tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu les aides ? **Piqua Sota pour souligner ce paradoxe. **Écoute, il faut bien que l'un de nous deux commence alors je vais y aller le premier : je me suis infiltré ici. Je ne fais pas parti de ce groupe.**

**\- Infiltré ?**"

Gomuru voulait avoir des précisions, car cela restait très flou. Mais Sota croisa les bras et répondit :

"- **Et toi ?**"

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas être le seul à parler. Il fallait qu'il pousse son ami à se dévoiler un peu plus s'ils voulaient tout les deux se détendre et parler de ce qui était le plus urgent.

"- **Moi ?**" Demanda Gomuru.

Sota fit une légère moue. Il était vraiment prudent ! Il fallait trouver un moyen de le sortir de sa coquille. Et si jamais l'aspirant venait à se révéler fidèle, finalement, à la mafia, il pouvait sortir la menace de dévoiler son étrange petit jeu avec l'infirmière, qu'il avait surveillé avec attention.

"- **Je n'ai pas été le seul à agir bizarrement. **Expliqua alors Sota. **Et je me demande aussi pourquoi.**"

Gomuru détourna légèrement le regard vers sa droite, un mouvement de mâchoire vers l'avant, avant de s'exprimer :

"- **Je ne veux plus être ici.**

**\- Ce n'est pas très clai... **Remarqua Sota

\- **Je regrette de faire partie de l'organisation ! **Coupa Gomuru avec force. **C'est plus clair comme ça ?**

**\- Carrément !**"

L'ossatueur se tourna vers son dresseur avec un changement d'intensité dans son regard. Il y était enfin apparu, après ces deux années, un éclat qui avait disparu pendant tout ce temps : de la fierté mêlée à de l'admiration. Le pokémon, n'avait jamais approuvé le choix de Gomuru, car il ne l'avait plus reconnu dès lors. Aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il était sur la voix de la _guérison_.  
Sota décroisa ses bras pour les placer sur ses hanches, il semblait prendre son courage à deux mains pour parler.

"- **Bon, voilà ce qu'il en est pour moi. **Commença-t-il. **Ne répète ça à personne, pas même à Tsumeko. Tu as compris ? Sinon, j'aurais des ennuis, même quand on sortira de là.**

**\- Des ennuis ? **Demanda Gomuru. **À quel niveau ?"**

Il n'était pas habitué au vrai nom de Molly. Mais qu'on lui demande de taire ce qu'il allait entendre, c'était très fort, car elle restait sa confidente.

"- **Tu comprendras très vite. **Répondit le jeune homme. **Tu es n'es pas encore initié. Moi non plus, mais... J'ai pu découvrir beaucoup de choses, en partie grâce à ce que je vais te révéler. Crois-moi, quand on se sortira de là, l'organisation sera le cadet de nos soucis à moi comme à toi.**

**\- Quoi, moi aussi ?**

**\- Si on parvient à s'échapper et à se détacher du groupe, tu crois que la police va nous accueillir comment en tant qu'ex-membre ?**

**\- Oh... **S'exclama Gomuru, voyant où il voulait en venir.

\- **Et bien sache que ce serait peut-être pire pour moi.**"

Il fit une pause, triturant ses mains. Un secret qu'il avait gardé pendant si longtemps, pendant plus de vingt ans. Il n'avait eut de cesse que de chercher les réponses à ses questions et il les frôlait aujourd'hui du bout des doigts. La proximité de ce dénouement ne faisait que le brûler intérieurement, lui qui n'avait jamais eut que son compagnon pour se confier.

"- **J'avais... **Débuta-t-il. **À peu près dix ans, quand l'organisation s'en était prise aux ruines d'Alpha. Tu te souviens de cet évènement ?**

**\- Je n'étais pas encore né, mais j'en entends beaucoup parler. **

**\- Aujourd'hui la mafia a finalement quitté ces ruines pour nous envoyer des renforts ici. C'est Cobalt qui les a ramené. Et bien si tu ne le sais pas, il y avait deux portes originellement pour aller sur terre et la deuxième était là-bas.**"

Ces explications ne faisaient pas de sens pour Gomuru. Mais il se doutait que les ruines d'Alpha étaient similaires avec celles cachées ici. Ce fut donc sans surprise qu'il continua d'écouter Sota :

"- **Elle a déjà été ouverte là-bas. **Poursuivit celui-ci. **Quelqu'un l'a traversé et n'est jamais revenu. **

**\- Oui, Saji. Quand on a découvert qu'il était vivant ça a été le moment où on a restreint les équipes pour faire le voyage... Mais dépêche-toi d'en venir au fait, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions du temps !**

**\- C'est mon père.**"

Sota avait à peine attendu la fin de la phrase de Gomuru, qu'il avait donné cette réponse. Le dresseur à l'ossatueur se figea sur place sous le coup de la surprise. Il détailla d'une toute autre manière l'homme qui lui faisait face.

"- **Depuis qu'il a disparu je n'ai arrêté de le chercher. **Décrivit Sota. **Et quand j'ai trouvé ses recherches et ses affiliations, j'ai trouvé moyen d'intégrer les rangs de l'organisation ō pour en savoir plus, marcher sur ses pas. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir suivre du même côté que le sien, mais... Voilà la vérité.**"

Sota, une transformation des premières syllabes de son nom complet. Nom identique à celui de son père : Saji Totashiri. Depuis plus de vingt-quatre ans à présent, il était parti à la recherche de réponses. La disparition de Saji correspondait à son départ pour son voyage initiatique. Au départ, il s'était lancé sur les routes pour se former, lui et son fidèle Pikachu. Puis à ses quinze ans, sa volonté de retrouver son père et de comprendre sa disparition fut plus sérieuse, surtout quand il fut révélé au public ce qu'il s'était réellement passé aux ruines d'Alpha.

Arrivé à ce point là, cette image vous est peut-être familière. Un enfant de dix ans, partant sur les routes avec son ami, une souris électrique... Le choix du nom japonais de Sacha ne s'était pas fait au hasard. "Satoshi", nom donné officiellement en l'honneur de celui qui avait créé Pokémon, mais plus personnellement, un hommage à un fils que l'homme ne verrait pas grandir. Sota était cette personne.

Gomuru n'en revenait pas.

Il comprenait cependant comment celui-ci avait eut accès à plus d'information que d'autres personnes. S'il avait remonté jusqu'à l'organisation par les éléments laissés par son père, cela faisait sens. De même pour le fait que nul ne se doutait de ses origines. Gomuru n'était pas très au fait de ce qu'il se savait sur Saji, mais il avait eut vent de la disparition de son fils. Il n'était pas rare que les jeunes dresseurs disparaissent pendant un temps leur de leur parcours, pas qu'ils fussent perdu, mais plutôt que le contact en terre sauvage était particulièrement difficile. Sota aurait alors profiter de ça pour disparaitre et se forger une nouvelle identité.

"- **Et ce n'est pas tout...**" Fit celui-ci.

Déjà abasourdi par cette révélation, Gomuru ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il y avait encore quelque chose à ajouter, mais Sota lui prouva le contraire :

"- **Maintenant que tu connais mes motivations, il est bon de parler action. J'ai vu que tu as discuté avec Tsume... Avec Molly, probablement d'un plan pour qu'elle s'échappe avec les autres.**"

Gomuru ne confirma rien, dans le doute, mais invita son ami à poursuivre malgré tout. Ce qui restaiten soit, une marque d'approbation.

"- **Je ne sais pas si vous êtes parvenu à trouver quelque chose... **Continua Sota, ignorant que l'alakazam de Molly était toujours en liberté. **Mais sache que j'avais pris la décision de contacter de l'aide en extérieur, bien avant que vous ne débutiez votre rébellion...**

\- **RAICHU !**"S'écria la souris électrique en rentrant dans la salle.

Sota s'arrêta dans sa phrase et jeta un regard à Gomuru qui comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Quelqu'un allait arriver et le pokémon était resté dehors afin de les prévenir. L'aspirant pris alors la décision de reprendre le discours que son aîné tenait lors de son arrivée, pour jouer le jeu :

"- **Les ouvriers sont agités comment ?** Demanda-t-il, en prenant l'air le plus naturel possible. **Je ne vais pas devoir les calmer à coup de massue, si ?**"

Sota, lui, se plaça bien en face de ses écrans et pointa une des salles où se tenaient des prisonniers. Quand ils furent en position, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant passer Nikki.

"- **Fou... **Souffla celui-ci. **J'en peux plus, chuis exténué !**"

Il se vautra sur le sol, adossé à un coin. L'ossatueur et le raichu se tinrent à l'écart de lui. Les deux autres le regardèrent en silence, ils lui laissèrent le temps de respirer avant que Sota ne prenne la parole :

"- **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

\- **Depuis qu'l'chef m'a vu revenir bredouille, **expliqua le jeunot,** avec le traitre en plus, il m'fait faire les pires travaux d'la base. Même mon ursaring il a du mal à suivre...**

**\- Il faut être plus efficace dans ce cas.**"Ne pu s'empêcher de narguer Gomuru.

Quand Gomuru prit la parole, Nikki fit un bond pour se remettre debout et protester :

"- **J't'aurais bien vu faire face à une meute complète de grahyènas tient ! Tu la ramènerais un peu moins. **

**\- Ah mais moi je peux me le permettre. **Insista Gomuru. **Au moins je fais ce qu'on me dit !**

**\- Ouai... **Fit Nikki, amer. **On m'a dit qu't'as réussi à déjouer des bleus à l'ouest qui voulaient nous avoir en tenaille...**

**\- Qui t'a raconté ça ?**"

L'aspirant, qui n'avait pas été fier de la position qu'il avait du tenir durant le combat, n'avait pas parlé de cette réussite. De plus il n'avait pas été seul sur le coup, il avait été soutenu par deux autres membres à ce moment là. Nikki sourit faussement, comme marqué par le dégout.

"- **Tss. **Cracha-t-il. **C'est Tsakan qui me l'a dit, vu qu'elle a combattu avec toi. Elle m'a dit aussi que toutes les initiations allaient être repoussées à cause de l'attaque. Sauf quelques unes...**"

Gomuru serra les dents. Nikki souhaitait vraiment plus que tous faire ses preuves aux yeux de l'organisation et ses échecs l'en tenaient éloigné pour le moment. Alors apprendre cela, avait du lui mettre un coup dur. Mais l'amertume et la colère qu'il dégageait avec quelque chose de différent par rapport à son comportement habituel. Ni lui ni Sota ne l'avait vu dans cet état.

"- **Il faut dire que pour le moment nous avons d'autres priorités. **Tenta l'aîné. **On a difficilement le temps pour ça.**"

Le plus jeune releva la tête les lèvres serrées comme s'il était furieux. Il ne quittait pas des yeux Gomuru avec une expression de défi. À cette image, Sota se redressa brusquement, il avait oublié de prévenir celui-ci d'un élément important.

"- **Elle a quand même précisé que certains auraient cette chance. **S'obstina Nikki. **Ils vont nommer de nouvelles têtes car la base à besoin d'éléments de forces.**"

Son insistance était désagréable et soulevait une certaine jalousie. Cette fois-ci Gomuru mit du temps avant de comprendre pourquoi, car c'était quelque chose qu'il n'imaginait pas et qu'il se forçait à dénier. Perturbé, il répliqua aussi cinglant que possible :

"- **Et tu t'étonnes de ne pas être choisi ? Avec le **_**talent **_**que tu as c'était plus qu'évident...**

**\- Je n'te permets pas ! **Hurla Nikki. **Moi j'ai tenu tête à Arthur au moins ! Je n'ai pas fuit en arrière comme un abra ! **

**\- Tu as quoi ? ! **S'écria Sota.

\- **Oui c'est vrai ! **Soutint Nikki. **L'chef m'a donné une seconde chance en partant l'affronter ! **

**\- Et pourtant il ne fait pas parti des prisonniers...**"Grinça Gomuru.

Le jeunot fit un pas en avant pour se jeter sur lui. Mais il se recula bien vite quand l'ossatueur à côté le menaça de sa masse d'os. Il n'avait pas intérêt à lever le petit doigt ou il allait le regretter. Furieux, Nikki jura à en jeter sa casquette par terre et s'apprêta à partir sur le champ, mais Sota eut la témérité de le retenir pour lui demander :

"- **C'est vraiment toi qui a affronté Arthur lors des combats ?**

**\- Oui c'est moi ! **Fulmina le benjamin. **Et c'est même grâce à moi qu'le chef a pu savoir ce qu'il se passait !**"

Il s'écarta d'un coup d'épaule et s'éloigna. Il était venu pour se reposer mais il ne supportait pas la présence du cadet et sa manière de le provoquer. Autant qu'il aille ailleurs. Avant de disparaitre au détour du couloir il s'écria :

"- **Et vous allez voir ! Y a pas d'quoi s'moquer ! J'finirai par être plus fort !**"

Les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent de nouveau dans la salle, secoués.

"- **Ce fut rapide ! **Déclara Sota.

\- **Ce n'est pas plus mal...**"Maugréa Gomuru.

Déjà que celui-ci n'était pas au mieux de sa forme à son arrivée, là il se sentait vraiment mal, car il avait deviné la cause de la jalousie de Niki. Sota lui donna une tape au niveau de l'épaule et s'expliqua en se rasseyant :

"- **J'aurais du commencer par là... C'est vrai qu'il y a des bruits qui courent comme quoi il y aurait deux trois initiations à venir. **

**\- Je ne veux pas ! **S'exclama Gomuru.

**\- Méfie-toi. Bari ne tourne pas autour de toi pour rien en ce moment. **

**\- Dans ce cas là dépêchons-nous ! **

**\- Oui. Tu as raison.**"

Sota se réinstalla confortablement et attendit que son ami se remette du choc. S'ils ne faisaient rien rapidement, l'organisation allait le faire devenir membre à part entière de la famille et c'était une offre qu'on ne pouvait refuser. Soit on faisait partie de l'organisation, soit on en était éliminé.  
Le plus vieux demanda à son pokémon de retourner à son poste pour veiller à ce qu'ils ne soient plus dérangés avant de reprendre la parole :

"- **Comme je te le disais : j'ai fait appel à une aide extérieure bien avant. On aura des renforts rapidement crois-moi.**

**\- Quel genre d'aide ? **

**\- Lors de l'attaque des ruines d'Alpha, le conseil des quatre était sur le coup. Alors j'ai contacté le maître.**"

Gomuru recula sa tête dans une grimace.

"- **T'es pas sérieux là... ?**

**\- On ne peut plus sérieux. Et crois moi, avec le dossier que j'ai envoyé, il va venir, s'il n'est pas déjà là.**"

Le sbire resta bouché bée. On pouvait dire que Sota savait se montrer efficace, mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas qu'il aille chercher quelqu'un d'aussi important.

"- **À partir de là, **continua celui-ci, **est-ce que Molly et toi avez eut une idée ensemble ? Que je puisse vous aider ?**"

Maintenant persuadé que Sota était des leurs, Gomuru s'apprêtait à répondre, tout en fixant les caméras. Puis il remarqua qu'au travers de celles-ci, ils pouvaient savoir où tout le monde se trouvait : les membres de l'organisation, les prisonniers civils et ceux pokémons. Il repensa à Arakjöm qui devait savoir où sa copie se trouvait pour pouvoir se déplacer librement, le reste vint par lui-même :

"- **Oui, nous avons un début de plan. **Affirmat-il. **Et je crois bien que tu vas pouvoir nous aider !**"

Il se rapprocha de lui et commença à donner explications.

* * *

Le souffle manquait à tous ceux qui étaient autour de lui. Ils pensaient sincèrement que le récit qui allait leur être donné aurait simplement été amplifié par la force des évènements. Mais le choc de chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé repoussait un peu plus, à chaque phrase, la limite de ce qu'eux-mêmes pouvaient croire. Et lorsque finalement Arthur mit un point final à son histoire, tous s'étaient figés autour de lui. Durant un instant les personnes présentes eurent du mal à se convaincre que tout ceci n'était pas une expression de leur imagination. Même Lance, qui avait pourtant cru que plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre, s'était tut.  
Il regardait le scientifique en face de lui, une lueur étrange brûlant au fond de son regard comme une flamme qu'on ne pouvait jamais éteindre. Arthur n'y prêta nullement attention, car maintenant qu'il avait exprimé par des paroles la triste réalité à laquelle ils faisaient face, il déversait péniblement ses dernières larmes. Ce qui était le plus important pour lui, c'était ses amis. La porte menant à la Terre, cela faisait plus de cinq ans qu'il en avait connaissance.

"- **Cela ne peut être vrai... **Finit par s'exclamer Jennifer.

\- **Je vous jure que ça l'est. **Murmura le généticien.

\- **Je peux vous assurer qu'il ne ment pas." **Affirma le Maître, sa voix tremblante d'une force contenue.

Le capitaine se leva pour marcher le long du mur, elle ne réalisait pas ce qu'il se passait. Cela n'était pas possible, c'était beaucoup trop gros pour que son esprit ne l'accepte. Dans ce doute, elle se tourna vers le dresseur de dragons, qui lui ne remettait pas en question les dires du scientifique.

"- **Maître... **Commença-t-elle fermement. **Vous y croyez si facilement... Vous savez quelque chose à ce sujet ? !**"

Le maître de la ligue resta impassible et se tourna vers l'agent de police, avant de répondre le plus sérieusement possible :

"- **Les évènements qui se sont produits aux ruines d'Alpha sont en accord avec ce qu'il vient de dire. L'organisation** **ō n'a pas mit la main sur les maîtres du temps et de l'espace pour rien.**

**\- Mais... **Balbutia-t-elle. **Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Un autre monde...**

**\- Cela veut dire que comme cet homme l'a demandé, rien de ce qui n'est dit ici ne doit en sortir !**"Tonna Lance.

Sa réplique secoua de nouveau les personnes à l'écoute, ne leur laissant pas le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions. Il restait fièrement droit et voulait garder l'autorité sur le moment présent. Son apparence était à l'opposition de ce qu'il ressentait au travers de tout son corps. Giovanni était parvenu à aller beaucoup trop loin, beaucoup trop d'avance ! "_L'autre monde_"... Il fallait qu'il agisse, vite ! Sinon tout serait perdu.

"- **Combien d'hommes sont retenus prisonniers là-bas ? **Demanda-t-il à Arthur.

\- **Je... **Hésita celui-ci. **Nous étions une... Trentaine je crois. **

**\- Est-ce vraiment la question qui doit être soulevée ? **Fit Jennifer, récupérant son calme.

\- **Des hommes sont sous le joug de cette abomination : cette organisation ! **S'écria le Maître. **Je doute que ce soit une autre question qui doit être soulevée ici. Nous n'avons que peu de temps et je ne permettrais pas une catastrophe comme cela s'est déjà passé il y a des années !**"

Le ton de sa voix exprimait une colère sans nom et ne laissait pas de place à l'opposition. Bastian, qui était enfin sortit de sa torpeur le soutint en ce sens :

"- **Il a raison ! Regardez mon état... J'ai déjà perdu mon collègue, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait d'autres victimes.**

**\- Vous avez raison. **S'excusa Jennifer. **J'étais juste désorientée avec toute cette histoire, mais il ne faut pas perdre de vue notre objectif premier.**"

Arthur poussa malgré lui un soupir de soulagement. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter d'autres questions sur cet autre univers dont l'accès se situait à la base. Il pensait d'abord à Mortimer et Molly, il n'y avait pas une seule seconde sans que son esprit ne se détache d'eux.

"- **Combien de temps pensez-vous que nous disposons ?"** Demanda le capitaine à l'attention générale.

Les trois autres prirent le temps de réfléchir pour faire leur propre évaluation, mais le généticien y répondit immédiatement :

"- **Pas beaucoup... À quoi voulez-vous qu'ils leurs servent... ? **

**\- Ce sont des otages, ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de les perdre. **Affirma Jennifer.

\- **Pas tous, c'est vrai, mais ils sont nombreux... Et la colère de Friist peut déjà en abattre quelques uns.**"

Silencieusement, il faisait déjà des prières pour que ses amis soient épargnés. Ils les avait entrainé là-dedans et c'était avec eux qu'il avait réfléchit à un moyen de fuir. Par conséquent, les premiers à répondre de leurs actes au chef de l'organisation.

"- **Il faudrait agir maintenant. **Dit Haru à son tour. **Nous n'avons plus moyen de les prendre par surprise alors pourquoi perdre notre temps ? **

**\- Ils sont nombreux. **Expliqua Lance. **Il nous faut plus de force."**

Il serra les poings sur la table en se rappelant la présence de Friist. Il y avait quelques jours à peine, il se trouvait encore en face de lui et il aurait pu saisir la chance pour le mettre à terre. Mais il ignorait ce qu'il se passait à Sinnoh à ce moment là. Cela l'enrageait.

"- **Haru, allez tout de suite contacter nos collègues. **Ordonna Jennifer. **Mais ne donnez pas trop de détails ! **

**\- Tout de suite ! **Répondit celui-ci sans se faire prier.

\- **Combien d'hommes de Vestigion peuvent se joindre à nous ? **Demanda Lance.

\- **Pas assez. **Dit Bastian. **Ce n'est pas une très grande ville, les effectifs policiers sont limités, heureusement que nous avons déjà l'aide du QG d'Unys. **

**\- Il faut pourtant que nous agissions dans les heures qui suivent.**"

Ils s'afférèrent tous au travail. Ils ne laissèrent malheureusement pas le pauvre Arthur récupérer, car ils avaient besoin de lui et de ses indications sur ce qu'ils connaissaient de la base et des hommes qu'elle contenait. De plus, le maître de la ligue n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser, car il avait bien d'autres réponses à obtenir. Tandis que Jennifer, Haru et Bastian partirent faire le décompte de leurs hommes, il s'approcha du scientifique et demanda calmement :

"- **Au final... Combien de temps de temps êtes-vous restés près de Cobalt en connaissance de sa véritable identité ?**"

Le généticien ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir aussi mal à l'aise que lorsqu'il se tenait près des Cobalt lorsque le Maître fut à côté de lui. Pourtant il savait que c'était un allié, malgré la position qu'il occupait à l'instant, mais il ne pouvait empêcher ce frisson qui lui remontait le long de l'échine.

"- **Un an, presque deux... **Répondit-il sans vouloir croiser son regard.

\- **Et qu'est-ce que vous avez pu apprendre d'eux pendant tout ce temps ? **Insista le dresseur de dragon.

\- **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? **

**\- Et bien, vous étiez aux côtés de l'organisation ō pendant que nous cherchions encore moyen de découvrir ce qu'ils tramaient. Durant ce lapse de temps, il doit bien y avoir des informations qui vous sont parvenues...**"

La voix doucement suave de Lance sonnait aussi amical qu'un ursaring au printemps. Le scientifique eut la respiration qui s'accéléra tandis qu'il tentait de répondre.

"- **Ils ont toujours été très discrets... **Bredouilla-t-il.

\- **Discrets ? Alors qu'ils opéraient directement sous vos yeux ? **

**\- Dois-je vous rappeler que chaque membre de l'organisation exerçait sur nous une menace ? Non, ils savaient nous tenir à l'écart, nous n'avons rien su de plus malgré nos questions...**

**\- Ils n'étaient quand même pas invisibles. **Appuya Lance qui ne comptait pas abandonner. **Vous devez bien avoir une idée.**

**\- Non ! **S'exclama Arthur avec force tandis qu'il tenait fermement les accoudoirs de sa chaise. **Je n'en sais rien... Je me pose encore la question.**"

Le maître de la ligue recula avec ennui. Il croisa les bras et alla s'installer à la place de Jennifer, en face du vétérinaire. À son expression, il se demandait probablement à quelle sauce il allait manger le généticien.

"- **Ce n'est pas parce que nous nous employons à prendre possession du bâtiment que nous allons vous oublier. **Expliqua-t-il sereinement. **Les autres membres de la ligue sont beaucoup trop éloignés pour que je les appelle, mais avec ma présence et mon autorisation, le capitaine peut faire demander à autant d'aide qu'il est nécessaire. Donc croyez-moi, j'ai encore du temps pour vous.**"

Arthur releva finalement les yeux et ce tint immobile dès qu'ils croisèrent ceux du puissant dresseur. Assis presque de façon arrogante, celui-ci le piégeait seul dans cette salle et n'avait pas fini de le torturer avec cette histoire. Le scientifique en vint même à préférer une torture physique plutôt que celle-là. Il songea à ses pokémons qu'il avait laissé dans le couloir et aurait aimé avoir leur soutien.

"- **Vous voulez peut-être avoir la présence de vos compagnons ? **Proposa le maître.

\- **Je...**" Commença Arthur.

Oui était la réponse qui lui venait, naturellement. Mais il fut perturbé que cette question corresponde à ce qu'il avait silencieusement souhaité. Et il était évident que cela ne pouvait que cacher une autre tentative afin qu'il obtempère. Il préféra alors rester silencieux.

"- **Il n'y a pas de mal à ça. **Continua Lance. **Vu ce que vous venez de vivre et ce que vous avez traversé, c'était une façon pour nous de nous assurer que vous nous diriez la vérité, que de vous tenir éloigné d'eux.**"

Toujours persuadé que cela n'était pas sincère, le silence d'Arthur s'étira dans le moment qui suivit. Le dresseur de dragon hocha la tête et se leva en direction de la porte.

"- **Très bien... Ne bougez pas, je vais les chercher.**"

Il le laissa seul dans la pièce pendant quelque minutes et Arthur, peu habitué à ce calme et à cette solitude, ne sut pas s'il devait en profiter pour faire quoi que ce soit ou bien rester gentiment sur place. Cela le paralysa, suffisamment longtemps pour que le maître revienne accompagné par son Arcanin.

"- **Les autres se reposaient. **Dit le dresseur. **C'est le seul qui était encore debout à vous attendre.**"

Il se réinstalla dans son siège tandis que le pokémon trottina vers son ami. À son approche, il baissa la tête, les oreilles en arrières dans une demande de pardon, pour l'avoir forcer à avancer dans la bataille, sans aller chercher Molly et Mortimer. Arthur le devina mais ne su pas quoi dire. Il tendit machinalement la main vers le pokémon feu qui vint s'y coller pour y chercher caresses. Le contact détendit brusquement l'homme qui soupira avant de devoir prendre quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle.  
Lance les regardait sans rien dire, ses yeux flamboyants les décrivant sans que cela ne lui provoque un sourire. Finalement, ce fut le chien de feu qui se tourna vers lui, interrogatif devant son inaction.

"- **Je comprend que cela puisse être retord à colère, **débuta alors le Maître, **que Fahanji vous ai forcé à laisser vos amis derrière vous.**"

Les deux compagnons sursautèrent ensemble et se mirent une barrière mentale, prêts à affronter l'homme qui leur faisait face. Sans dire quoi que ce soit, le dresseur avait deviner le nom du pokémon et bien qu'Arthur ait décrit la manière dont il était parvenu à Vestigion avec Bastian, Il n'avait jamais prononcé l'homonyme de son ami, ni la volonté de revenir en arrière pour porter secours à ceux qu'il aimait.  
Sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire, Lance laissait s'étendre l'étrange pouvoir qu'il avait obtenu de la forêt de jade. Il frôla l'esprit du pokémon et commença à analyser ce qui l'intéressait. Fahanji secoua la tête tandis que ses souvenirs remontaient

Il se rappela son arrivée à la base. Alors qu'il accompagnait Arthur pour la visite, il reniflait partout les odeurs nouvelles qu'il y découvrait. Puis il se remémora quand il patientait le retour du vétérinaire devant la Porte, vu qu'aucun pokémons n'avaient le droit de la franchir pour éviter de prendre tout risque. Les détails de la grotte repassaient devant ses yeux : ses gravures, ses couleurs, son agencement. Cette vision ce brouilla avant de l'amener beaucoup plus loin : Cobalt, menaçant, donnant des ordres... Ce moment, il le reconnaissait, c'était celui ou le chef de l'organisation avait prononcé ces mots :

"- _**Vous ne donnez pas d'ordre ici. Vous obéissez. Et c'est fait maintenant.**_"

Le pokémon feu se tendit brusquement en réalisant ce qu'il se passait.

"- _**C'est à vous de vous en occuper, **_poursuivit la voix lointaine de Cobalt, _**c'est votre responsabilité.**_"

À ce moment là, le souvenir le faisait se retourner vers la personne qui était allongée sur la table, une personne à qui on venait d'injecter un produit particulier.

Fahanji hurla.

Il aboya du plus fort qu'il put et se secoua pour chasser l'intru qui pénétrait son esprit. Puis il se mit en position d'attaque, le poil hérissé, les crocs dégainés, en faisant face, agressif, au maître de la ligue.

"- **Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? !**" S'exclama Arthur, en soutenant son compagnon.

Il n'eut pas cru qu'il aurait eut assez d'énergie pour ressentir de la colère, mais force était de constater que dès lors qu'on se prenait aux siens il était capable de tout. Lance qui avait croisé les bras, ria en réponse, satisfait. Il avait été repoussé par le pokémon alors qu'il essayait de voir ce qu'il avait vu à la base. Heureusement pour Fahanji qu'il n'était pas en contact direct avec lui, ou bien il n'aurait pas pu s'y opposer.

"- **Rien de bien méchant. **Finit-il par répondre calmement. **Je souhaitais juste voir par moi-même.**

**\- Ne recommencez pas. **Supplia le généticien. **Vous m'avez pour répondre à vos questions...**

**\- Oui mais parfois une image vaut mieux qu'un long discours.**"

Suite à cette expression commune à la notre, le scientifique chercha à en comprendre le sens. Mais il ignorait l'étrange pouvoir que possédait le maître de la ligue. Cependant, il en allait être rapidement témoin :

"- **Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire sur le travail des hommes de Cobalt autour de cette Porte ?**"

Arthur serra les dents, tandis que Fahanji se rasseyait sur le sol à ses côtés tendu.

"- **Ils avaient déjà des documents sur celle-ci.**"Débuta le généticien.

Lance se tourna vers lui, les sourcils levés :

"- **Je vous remercie de votre réponse, **dit-il, **mais ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adressais.**"

Puis il reposa les yeux sur le pokémon qui regarda son dresseur, interrogatif.

"- **Quoi ? **Maugréa Fahanji. **C'est à moi que vous parlez ? **

**\- Naturellement, à qui d'autre ?**"Fit le dresseur de dragons.

L'arcanin écarquilla les yeux et recula un peu. Arthur garda sa main poser sur lui pour le rassurer en réalisant ce qu'il se passait.

"- **Vous... Vous me comprenez ? ! ** Couina le pokémon feu.

\- **Allez-vous me répondre ? **Gronda Lance.

\- **Je... **Balbutia son interlocuteur. **Euh... Oui bien sûr... Mais...**"

Il se tourna vers Arthur cherchant une approbation, il lui fit un petit signe de tête pour l'encourager. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient le choix.

"- **C'était durement surveillé, **expliqua le canin, **n'importe qui ne pouvait pas s'approcher des lieux sans autorisation.**"

Lance garda le silence pour le laisser parler.

"- **Il n'y avait surtout que beaucoup d'homme de Friist... Et ceux-ci surveillaient férocement la salle comme s'ils allaient se faire attaquer à tous moments.**

**\- Se faire attaquer ? **Souligna le dresseur.

\- **Oui... Depuis que la porte a été ouverte on aurait dit des pokémons de garde. Ils étaient aussi aux aguets que des grahyenas affamés.**"

Le maître de la ligue posa la tête sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Et il chercha à analyser cette information. Pourquoi Cobalt se sentirait menacé de la Porte alors qu'il savait ce qu'il se trouvait derrière ? Il réfléchit quelques instants, avant de se remémorer les éléments qu'il avait lui-même en sa possession. Les documents qu'on lui avait envoyés au sujet des ruines d'Alpha...  
Et brusquement ça fut plus clair.

Tout se répétait. Tout, y comprit l'ouverture du passage. Qu'il avait été bête de ne pas se rendre compte plus tôt, surtout quand on lui avait parlé de Saji Totashiri... Il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à présent, mais grâce aux images puisées des souvenirs de l'arcanin et les ruines du site à Jotho, il retrouvait des similitudes : il y avait eut une première Porte, dont il connaissait l'emplacement, qui avait justifier ce mouvement de la part de Giovanni par le passé. Et elle avait été ouverte. Et dès que cela fut fait... Cela avait viré au cauchemar. Pour tous.  
Il se tendit sur place, porta la main à son visage. Il hésitait. Maintenant qu'il associait cela, il se rendait compte du second danger qui régnait sur place et qu'il ne fallait _surtout_ pas ignorer. Et ça, lui seul pouvait y faire quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas rester à ne rien faire et à attendre que les piètres hommes de police se chargent eux-mêmes de cela. Mais il était partagé, car d'autres informations tout aussi importantes l'attendaient, il n'avait qu'à se baisser pour les ramasser. Mais l'urgence ne le lui permettait pas. Amer, il dévisagea ses deux interlocuteurs avant de dire :

"- **Je vois... Malheureusement, avec ce que vous venez de dire il va falloir que je prenne une toute autre décision...**"

Arthur et Fahanji retinrent leur souffle en attendant le verdict.

"- **Allez vous reposer. **Ordonna le Maître de la ligue. **Vous allez en avoir bien besoin, car le peu de repos qu'il vous sera permis de récupérer sera immédiatement utilisé pour que vous nous aidiez.**"

Il se leva, mystérieux, et se dirigea vers la porte :

"- **Nous devons sortir cette vermine de la montagne aussi vite que possible.**"

* * *

Je glissais derrière Sungri, marchant dans ses pas aussi silencieusement que possible. Nous étions encadrés par ses loups et Auri et Clora nous avait rejoins. Pour atteindre l'éclair blanc, nous avions du remonter par le lac et donc, par la même occasion, nous avions pu les récupérer sur place. Les deux évolitions n'avaient pas beaucoup récupéré, nous avions même protesté à ce que Clora ne rejoigne la troupe vu son état. Malgré ses soins, elle ne guérissait pas et restait à boiter tout en avançant. Elle nous ralentissait, mais nous n'avancions pas de façon pressée. Sungri ne nous le conseillait pas. Je me demandais toujours pourquoi. Il avait justifié cela par le fait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas se montrer agressifs pour qu'on ne nous confonde pas avec les hommes. Cette idée me paraissait assez improbable, mais nous obtempérâmes sans protestations.  
Le chef de la meute escalada une énième colline, tandis que les arbres autour de nous commençaient à couvrir la totalisé du ciel et à assombrir les lieux dans lesquels nous avancions. Arrivé en haut, il balaya le paysage en face de lui, depuis les fourrés et se tourna ensuite vers moi, solennel.

"- **Lilly. **Dit-il. **Avance-toi.**"

Alors que les autres pokémons s'étaient tous arrêtés, je m'avançais furtivement auprès de lui. Il me fit de l'espace pour que je puisse observer la même chose. Je retins mon souffle tandis que je découvrais ce qui se trouvait derrière les feuillages : des arbres dont les tronc dépassaient la largeur d'un nidoking, formaient un grand cercle gigantesque dans une sorte de clairière. Cependant, il n'y avait pas un seul morceau de ciel de libre ici non-plus, car leurs épaisses branches empêchaient tout rayon de passer. C'était un dôme végétal dont l'existence paraissait presque irréelle.

Et ce n'était pas tout.

Dans cette trouée, un grand nombre de pokémons trônaient : papilusions, rapasdepics, roucoups et roucarnages, nidorinos, nidokings, caninos, maraistes... Je ne dénombrais plus les espèces tant il y en avait. Je me retournais, surprise, vers Sungri qui hocha sérieusement la tête avant de m'intimer de poursuivre mon observation.  
Lors que je le fis, je remarquais alors que prédateurs et proies se trouvaient ensembles. Tous étaient agités et se méfiaient les uns des autres. Mais ils restaient cependant assis, contraignant leur instinct, formant un cercle vers une souche qui autrefois devait représenter un des plus grands bois de la forêt.

Sur cette souche, il se tenait là, fièrement debout, le regard assuré, emplis de force et de colère. Sa grande taille en impressionnait plus d'un, sa couleur blanche encore plus.

Sen, le dracoloss albino, plus connu sous le nom de l'éclair blanc, était le présent maître des lieux.


	27. Chapitre 26 - Suspens

*Sort de sa grotte avec son chapitre sous le bras*

Pardon, pardon, pardon.

Espérons que ça ne devienne pas une habitude ces longues périodes sans suite. =P Merci de rester fidèle à la fanfiction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Arakjöm avançait à un rythme régulier mais plus lent. Il avait cessé de se téléporter à tout va pour progresser vers Vestigion, ce qui ne lui permettait pas particulièrement de rester tranquille tant sa crainte pour ses amis piégés à la base était grande. La raison de ce ralentissement était la présence à ses côtés, marquée par les tapotements de sabots sur le sol : Jismo regardait droit devant lui, décidé plus que jamais, encadré par ses paires et le grahyèna. L'alakazam lui jeta un coup d'œil discret afin de décrire chaque parties de son pelage et de sa couronne, avant de fixer lui aussi le chemin qu'ils empruntaient.

"- **Pourquoi les hommes combattent ?**" Répéta Jismo.

Le grand cerf ne le lâchait pas. Il tenait à extraire la vérité de sa bouche et n'avait pas tari en questions. Même si Arakjöm était malin, plus il donnait d'éléments et plus il lui était difficile de soustraire certaines informations qu'il voulait garder pour lui à ce moment là. Le stress ne l'aidait pas. Il était déjà heureux d'avoir su convaincre les pokémons sauvages de le laisser poursuivre son périple, même s'ils l'accompagnaient. Il prit son temps pour répondre :

"- **Pour des raisons qui ne sont pas nouvelles.**

**\- Ne tourne pas autour du sujet, **fit le haydaim, **il nous faut des réponses claires et objectives. **

**\- J'ignore si vous pourrez comprendre ces raisons.**

**\- Tu n'as pas à le juger.**"

Sans fléchir une seule seconde dans leur avancé, les deux pokémons, côtes à côtes, n'avaient cessé de se répondre de cette manière. De par leur nature, ils n'élevaient jamais le ton plus qu'il n'était nécessaire pour faire comprendre à l'un et à l'autre leur désaccord et leur volonté. Mais toute cette force qu'ils n'utilisaient pas mettait au contraire les trois autres à cran, réagissant à leur place aux piques qu'ils se lançaient. Jismo avait réussi à se calmer après l'altercation. Il avait retrouvé son sang froid auquel il avait habitué les autres. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas lui non plus de ressentir le stress de la situation, car, bien qu'il l'ignorait, il ressentait la même peur que l'alakazam pour les personnes qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Arakjöm inspira et expira sans donner l'impression d'un soupir, avant de reprendre la parole :

"- **Les hommes de ce bâtiment, au cœur de la forêt, ne se cachait pas uniquement des hommes qui vivaient à proximité. Ils se cachaient aux yeux du monde pour accomplir leurs méfaits.**

**\- Et quels sont-ils ? **Souleva Jismo.

\- **Ces hommes sont violents. Ils ont fait beaucoup de dégâts dans de nombreuses régions du monde, et ce pour assouvir leur désir personnel. Ils poursuivent ici et des vies sont encore tombées par leur faute.**"

Même si la menace des membres de l'organisation était claire dans ces paroles, l'alakazam restait habilement vague dans son propos. Ce qui ne plaisait pas au haydaim qui voulait connaître tous les détails, pour comprendre la situation. Et au vu du personnage qui lui faisait face, il allait devoir prendre quelques risques pour pouvoir en tirer quelque chose.

"- **On peut avoir bien des raisons de tuer. **Expliqua le cerf. **Et malgré la violence de l'acte, cela peut être justifié.**"

Arakjöm serra les dents, il ne voulait pas passer pour un ennemi. Il fallait qu'il dévoile encore plus d'informations s'il ne voulait prouver qu'il était un possible élément déclencheur de ce déchainement. Car il devait bien admettre qu'un fond de vérité se cachait dans la phrase de Jismo, une action en entrainant une opposée d'une force égale à la première. Il aurait aimé tout simplement pouvoir dire que les hommes présents dans la forêt étaient membres de l'organisation ō, mais quel pokémon sauvage en aurait entendu parlé ?

"- **Ils mènent des expérimentations autant sur les hommes que sur les pokémons. **Finit-il par avouer. **Et cela de force et contre leur gré. Je fais parti des rares prisonniers qui ont réussi à s'échapper durant les combats dont vous avez entendu parler. Le groupe opposé était venu nous porter secours.**"

Il venait d'appuyer, sans s'en rendre compte, sur une des cordes sensibles du grand pokémonqui se figea presque sur place quand il entendit parler "d'expérimentations". Il songea immédiatement à ce que j'avais proclamé lorsque Sungri et lui-même me posaient des questions sur cette base, sur le fait que j'avais été sujette à de terribles expériences. Cela correspondait à mes affirmations et involontairement il se mit immédiatement à croire ce que disais Arakjöm. Mais il ne voulait pas en donner l'impression :

"- **Est-ce la raison pour laquelle ces hommes s'en prenaient aussi à nous ?**"

L'alakazam tourna la tête vers le haydaim, ignorant s'il était sûr de comprendre où le pokémon voulait en venir. Jismo sentit que c'était le moment pour lui de se risquer à parler de ce que lui-même savait :

"- **Tu nous dit que des expériences étaient menées aussi sur les pokémons... Avant cette grande attaque, cette confrontation qui a eut lieu entre vous, nous avons été nous-même personnellement poursuivit par des hommes en particuliers. Des hommes qui venaient de cette base... Était-ce... Pour leurs expérimentations... ?**"

Tous sans exception retinrent leur souffle. Les trois autres qui restaient à observer afin de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire ; Jismo qui attendait confirmation en espérant ne pas en avoir trop dit, car il n'avait pas assisté à l'attaque mais souhaitait faire croire le contraire tout en me protégeant ; et Arakjöm qui avait en réalité tout de suite compris les intentions de son interlocuteur. À son tour, il décida de prendre un risque avant même de répondre :

"- **Est-ce que... Vous avez rencontré Lilly... ?**"

L'aboiement de surprise du grahyéna ainsi que le cri des autres cerfs lui donna sa réponse. Arakjöm sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et respira profondément pour garder son calme. Jismo n'apprécia pas la réaction de ses alliés, car cela l'empêchait de pouvoir faire douter sur le sujet. Il fut obligé d'hocher la tête mais il décida d'attaquer immédiatement le pokémon sur le sujet précédent pour le détourner de moi :

"- **Hormis ce qui lui est arrivé, nous avions croisé un jeune homme accompagné d'un ursaring qui ravageait tout dans la forêt. Ce n'est pas le type de comportement que l'on a quand on souhaite emprisonner des pokémons, mais plutôt celui que l'on a lorsqu'on fait face à une menace...**"

Sa tactique réussit à embrouiller le pokémon psy qui ne sut plus placer chronologiquement les évènements. Nikki était parti avec Arthur lorsque le scientifique avait essayé de me récupérer. Mais à ce moment, son pokémon n'était pas en mesure de l'accompagner, le cerf faisait donc allusion à l'attaque précédente. Mais cela lui paraissait étrange d'aborder ça maintenant.

"- **En quoi étions-nous une menace ? **Insista Jismo qui ne voulait pas lui laisser le temps de réfléchir.

\- **Si je ne me trompe pas, n'était-ce pas là une réponse à l'attaque de l'éclair blanc ?**"

Il allait presque dévoiler qu'il connaissait Nikki d'une certaine façon lorsqu'il donna la réponse. Il craignait vraiment d'être pris pour cible au vu de sa position.

"- **L'éclair blanc ? **Demanda Jismo, faisant semblant d'ignorer de qui il parlait.

\- **Nous avions été... **Débuta l'alakazam tout en se rendant compte qu'il allait commettre une erreur : **Témoins... D'une attaque sur la base ordonné par celui-ci. Une réponse à ce qui avait été fait...**"

Sa voix s'étrangla, car malgré-lui il ne parvenait pas à ne pas placer de "nous" dans ses explications. Et cela l'associait directement aux membres de l'organisation. Un frisson commençait à remonter le long de son dos, quand Jismo poursuivit sa phrase à sa place :

"- **... Ce qui avait été fait aux pokémons prisonniers là-bas.**"

Les tremblements qui allaient parcourir le pokémon psy cessèrent aussitôt tandis qu'il écarquillait les yeux. Grâce à la phrase de Jismo il allait être sauvé, car il se rendait compte maintenant de quelque chose :

"- **Exactement...**"Soupira-t-il, tandis qu'il masquait ce retournement de situation par une mine désolée.

Arakjöm ignorait ce que j'avais pu bien dire à ces pokémons qui visiblement me connaissaient et me défendaient... Mais il était maintenant persuadé que je n'avais pas dit la vérité et c'était prouvé par plusieurs éléments : tout d'abord, le fait que dans ce que Jismo détaillait, il citait plusieurs pokémons ayant subis des expérimentations forcées. Ensuite, tout simplement parce qu'il parlait de _pokémons _et non d'humains ! Mon cas étant une transformation m'ayant amené du second au premier, il était évident que je ne l'avais pas mentionné. Les pokémons sauvages ignoraient ce qui se passait réellement dans la montagne, plaçant Arakjöm dans une situation bien plus confortable qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Cela découvert, il se sentit bien plus serein avant de poursuivre la conversation.

"- **Il est important que vous compreniez qu'il n'y a pas seulement des pokémons qui sont enfermés là-bas. Il y a aussi leurs dresseurs, des personnes censés prendre soin d'eux qui sont eux aussi piégés par les hommes qui vous ont attaqué. **

**\- Alors nous ne sommes pas les seuls touchés... **Murmura Jismo.

\- **Non. Vous aviez été attaqués uniquement parce qu'ils craignaient un retour de l'éclair blanc et ils tenaient à ne pas subir de nouveaux assauts de vote part. **"

L'haydaim tourna légèrement ses oreilles vers l'arrière. Il trouvait que l'alakazam devenait bien plus bavard. Est-ce que son insistance avait finalement réussi à faire tomber le mur protecteur que celui-ci avait mis en place ? Ou bien devait-il s'en méfier ? Après tout, il ne pouvait pas ignorer que lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvé lui et ses compagnons, celui-ci demandait de l'aide et n'avait pas fuit. C'était un comportement qu'on trouvait souvent chez des victimes et non des coupables. Mais le grand cerf ignorait tout du monde des humains et je n'étais pas là pour l'éclairer à ce sujet. Alors comment pouvait-il en être certain ?  
Il resta coi partagé entre poursuivre son interrogatoire ou bien relâcher la pression. Arakjöm ne laissa pas passer cette occasion :

"- **S'il vous plait... Si vous avez rencontré Lilly, qui a été la première à s'échapper, vous savez qu'il se passe d'horribles choses là-bas. Vous devez nous aider. **

**\- Il reste quand même une chose que je ne comprend pas ! **Répondit Jismo sur la défensive. **Pourquoi avoir chercher à la récupérer justement ? Était-elle d'une importance capitale pour ces hommes pour tenter de la forcer à revenir là-bas ?"**

La réponse semblait évidente aux trois autres pokémons qui assistaient à la scène. Et Arakjöm se doutait de la première réponse qui venait à leurs esprits, bien que celle-ci serait probablement fausse. Mais Jismo cherchait à en savoir plus sur moi, ce qui ne lui permettait pas de voir objectivement la situation. Alors le pokémon psy mis cela au clair :

"- **Mais à cause de ce nous venons d'aborder... L'éclair blanc ! Si cette noctali était partie en dévoiler plus à celui-ci sur ce qu'il se passait dans le bâtiment il aurait attaqué... À nouveau. Et il aurait fait bien plus de dégâts, il fallait l'en empêcher.**"

Jismo hocha la tête pour approuver ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais Il ne trouvait pas ça logique pour autant... Car cela contredisait les attaques que le jeune dresseur avait fait partout dans la forêt : il y avait mieux à faire pour se faire discret aux yeux de l'éclair blanc que d'attaquer les pokémons sauvages au hasard! Bien qu'avec du recul tout portait à croire, malgré tout, qu'Arakjöm était digne de confiance. Mais son instinct lui disait qu'il restait des éléments que celui-ci cachait volontairement. Il allait chercher à insister quand les bois s'éclaircirent petit à petit, lui faisant réaliser que pendant tout ce temps ils avaient effacer la distance qu'il restait jusqu'à Vestigion. Il ravala ses mots avec frustrations, mais fit signe calmement aux autres de s'arrêter tandis qu'il s'avança un peu plus en avant pour scruter patiemment les environs et vérifier qu'ils étaient en sécurité.

Devant eux les lumières de la ville leur faisaient face, ils faisaient presque nuit noire. La journée était passée bien vite. Le temps que Jismo et moi rejoignions Sungri, puis que nous nous séparions chacun de notre côté avait suffit pour qu'un jour s'écoule. Le haydaim ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il tendit les oreilles vers ce lieu inconnu, grouillant de vie et il y sentit l'agitation qui la remplissait, car les sirènes faisaient échos jusqu'à eux et des pokémons volants faisaient des trajets de la forêt jusqu'à la ville. Il fallait qu'il prenne sa décision maintenant sur sa manière d'agir, il fit alors volte-face et marcha paisiblement vers l'alakazam.

"- **Très bien, **commença-t-il, **je te crois quand tu me dis avoir besoin d'aide et peut-être que nous pourrons te l'apporter. Mais en premier c'est à toi de nous mener là où nous en avons besoin et je pense que cette destination est probablement la même que la tienne.**"

Il s'arrêta dans son explication pour voir si le pokémon avait bien suivit, ce dont il eut la réponse rapidement quand celui-ci inclina sa tête de bas en haut. Alors il poursuivit :

"- **Nous y voilà...** **Nous n'avons jamais été dans les lieux peuplés par les humains. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, alors tu seras notre guide.**

**\- Je peux parler leur langage. **Compléta Arakjöm. **Bien que je n'aie pas eut l'occasion de vous demander pourquoi vous avez décidé de venir ici...**

**\- Alors tu seras aussi interprète... Nous sommes venus en apprendre plus de leur part et la communication va probablement être importante. "**

Ces derniers mots cachaient quelques nuances d'hésitations, cependant Jismo n'y apporta pas plus de détails. Les pokémons sauvages se rapprochèrent les uns des autres pour se sentir plus en sécurité, puis d'un même ensemble, ils avancèrent, déterminés, vers ce lieu inconnu. Arakjöm se hâta de prendre la tête pour servir de guide, maintenant qu'il voyait Vestigion, sa priorité repassa de nouveau à Molly et Mortimer pris aux pièges à la base. Sa démarche fut alors rapide et les autres suivirent sans broncher. Chacun avait un objectif important à accomplir et ils avaient peu de temps, le pokémon psy se permit de donner quelques conseils alors qu'ils allaient traverser ces zones urbaines :

"- **Votre réaction est la bonne, mieux vos pour nous de rester groupé. J'ignore si des dresseurs pourraient comprendre votre nature et vous affronter...**"

Le cerf tourna la tête vers lui observa son air sérieux. Des dresseurs... En plein cœur de la forêt il n'en avait jamais rencontré lui-même autre que Nikki. Mais il avait beaucoup entendu parler de la manière de ceux-ci à choisir leurs compagnons dans la nature et cela l'avait toujours intrigué. Ainsi, ils n'étaient pas en sécurité ici non plus. Leurs pas les menèrent en périphérie de la ville, les lumières artificielles commençant à illuminer leur passage. L'alakazam devint de nouveau tendu et ne put s'empêcher de demander :

"- **Où est-ce que vous compter aller pour trouver ce que vous cherchez ?**

**\- Où comptes-tu te rendre pour trouver de l'aide ?" **Répondit celui-ci.

Arakjöm soupira, bien qu'ils approchaient de leur but et qu'ils s'étaient associé, d'une certaine façon, Jismo se montrait toujours aussi prudent.

"- **Je veux me rendre au poste de police d'ici... **Expliqua-t-il alors. **C'est un lieu où se trouvent des hommes et des pokémons à qui on a confié la sécurité et le confort des habitants. Ce sont eux aussi qui sont venus nous porter secours...**

**\- Alors notre itinéraire est déjà tout tracé. Nous allons te suivre là-bas.**

**\- Êtes-vous sûr que ça soit une bonne idée ?** Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer le pokémon. **Les personnes vivant en ville n'ont pas pour habitudes d'interagir avec des pokémons sauvages. **

**\- Quand bien même, c'est leur venu qui nous a perturbé et blessé. Ils ne peuvent pas ignorer la conséquence de leurs actes.**

**\- J'espère alors que votre forte capacité à faire la part des évènements sera aussi efficace là-bas qu'avec moi. **

**\- Tu dis cela comme si on allait nous tourner le dos, **souligna le haydaim, **pourtant je suis sûr qu'il reconnaîtront l'intérêt de la situation.**"

Arakjöm n'en était pas si persuadé... Ces dernières années étant une expérience plutôt opposée à celle d'aujourd'hui, la force d'habitude avait fini par s'ancrer dans ses réactions et sa manière de penser. On ne fréquentait pas quotidiennement l'organisation ō sans en avoir les séquelles. Il craignait au contraire que la méfiance règne au sein de la police et que cela fasse obstacle à son projet d'aller sauver ses amis. Cette inquiétude parvenait presque à briser la sérénité dont il avait toujours sut faire preuve. Mais une voix douce coupa nettement cet élan de faiblesse :

"- **Hâtons-nous. **Fit Jismo. **Nous n'avons qu'assez perdu de temps."**

L'alakazam se tourna à son tour vers lui et hocha la tête avec une expression reconnaissante : même si les autres éléments de la situation se retournaient contre lui, il était convaincu que ce ne serait pas ce cerf qui lui ferait barrage. Au contraire, il pouvait lui permettre d'avoir plus de ressource dans son soutien s'ils parvenaient à un accord.  
Ils se coordonnèrent et reprirent leur galop. Le temps de repos était terminé, il fallait de nouveau se hâter à la rencontre des policiers de Vestigions.

Ce fut un étrange spectacle ce soir là dans cette ville : non seulement les sirènes retentissaient sans arrêt, en état d'alerte, et peu de personnes restaient dehors dans les rues. Mais certains purent voir passer à vive allure cinq pokémons, fendre le trafic en direction du point centrale de toute cette agitation, ignorant toutes les exclamations de surprise ou de protestation à leur encontre. À leur tête, un très grand haydaim et un Alakazam, suivis de près par deux confrères du premier et un grahyèna. Une rumeur finie par se répandre à leur sujet, car aucun dresseur ne les accompagnait... Une rumeur qui curieusement allait s'installer pour de longues années.

Personne ne les retint ou ne chercha à les bloquer, à leur plus grand soulagement. Ils purent donner toutes leurs forces pour se précipiter là où ils le devaient en empruntant ces grandes allées.

Le commissariat de Vestigion.

Et quel spectacle les attendait...

D'ordinaire dans leurs locaux pour élaborer une stratégie, les policiers se trouvaient au dehors, rassemblés en une foule compacte et active. Des ambulanciers les accompagnaient et des pokémons transportaient ce qui semblait être des blessés. En effet, les _colis_ de Cobalt étaient arrivés... Quatre hommes avaient été apportés par des sbires de l'organisation à dos de rapasdepics. Ils les avaient balancé à quelques mètres du sol avant de repartir à pleine vitesse, en se séparant pour parvenir à échapper à la vigilance des gendarmes. Trois d'entre eux avait été présents dans la salle de la porte, lorsque Friist avait ordonné à son galopa un danse-flamme... Ils étaient les plus touchés, leur chaire brulée au troisième degré, à s'en demander s'ils étaient encore en vie. Le quatrième n'avait que très peu de blessures, mais semblait paniqué. Sa voix arrivait à passer par-dessus celles des autres tant son stress était fort et il fut celui qui expliqua aux policiers la raisons de cet arrivage. Il commença à bafouiller son histoire tandis que deux femmes et deux hommes tentaient tant bien que mal d'en prendre des notes.  
Face à ce curieux spectacle, Jismo ralentit à quelques mètres de leur destination et demanda :

"- **Es-tu sûr que nous pouvons faire confiance à ces hommes et à ces pokémons ?**"

Arakjöm garda le silence, se refusant d'y répondre par les mots. Calmement, il se contenta d'avancer pour montrer sa détermination et sa confiance dans son raisonnement. À peine fît il quelques pas vers la foule qu'on commença à vouloir le stopper ; des policiers s'interposèrent en écartant leurs bras pour faire barrage.

"- **Stop ! **S'exclama l'un d'eux. **Les lieux ne son pas actuellement disponibles au public. Vous ne pouvez pas passer.**"

Un tel chamboulement avait modifié l'organisation toute entière des forces de police. Les problèmes propres à la ville avaient été relégués aux pompiers tandis que les gendarmes se chargeaient de cette crise, bien plus urgente. Mais le pokémon psy ne baissa pas les bras pour autant :

"- **Je suis Arakjöm. **Expliqua-t-il. **Je suis un des pokémons des prisonniers de la base, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. Et j'ai des informations importantes à transmettre.**"

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et semblaient ne pas savoir quoi faire. L'un d'eux laissa alors son collègue sur place tandis qu'il retournait sur ses pas pour trouver son supérieur. Le pokémon le suivit du regard et remarqua qu'il y avait moins de monde, maintenant que les blessés avaient été pris en charge. Il ne restait plus que le quatrième personnage qui continuait son explication. Et son cœur fit un bond, car il le reconnaissait : Roni, un des membres de l'équipe des traducteurs. Et sa poitrine se pinça d'avantage quand il remarqua qu'Arthur avait été amené à ses côtés et semblait valider les dires de l'otage.

"- **Chef !** S'exclama le policier en s'approchant.

\- **Oui... ?" **Bougonna celui-ci, lassé de se faire interrompre sans arrêts.

Le vieil homme à moustache était prêt de Roni et d'Arthur pour connaître les détails. Il y avait aussi à ses côtés Jennifer et Bastian.

"- **Un alakazam c'est présenté comme étant être un des rescapés de la base. **Déclara le gendarme. **Devons-nous le laisser passer ?**"

Tous tournèrent la tête vers le désigné et brusquement, Arthur défailli et avança d'un pas pour rejoindre le pokémon quand il vit de qui il s'agissait. Mais Jennifer l'arrêta aussi sec en plaçant son bras sur sa poitrine.

"- **Hey ! **S'exclama-t-elle. **Vous le connaissez ?**"

Arthur fut pris au dépourvu, toujours aussi blessé de se sentir aussi prisonnier ici qu'il ne l'était dans la montagne. Il ravala cependant son orgueil et hocha la tête.

"- **Oui... **Souffla-t-il. **Il s'agit du pokémon d'un de mes amis !**"

Jennifer regarda le chef de la police de Vestigion qui remua la moustache en accord avec ce que pensait le capitaine. Il se tourna vers son agent et ordonna :

"- **Faites-le venir oui ! Nous allons rassembler tout le monde pour récupérer le plus d'éléments possible."**

Le gendarme salua et accouru chercher le pokémon psy en donnant son autorisation pour passer. Arakjöm ne se fit pas prier et avança sans un mot. Jismo, les autres cerfs et le grahyèna marchèrent sur ses pas. Les deux hommes allaient protester, l'autorisation n'ayant été donnée que pour un seul d'entre eux, mais le grand cerf les regarda droit dans les yeux, la posture fière et noble, faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de rester sur place. Peu sûrs d'eux, les deux agents se dire qu'ils devaient accompagné l'alakazam au vu de leur groupement. Et comme leur nature ne leur permettait pas, ils ne pouvaient expliquer leur affiliation, cela devait être d'autres pokémons des hommes retenus là-bas ou bien des prisonniers qui avaient été libérés. Ainsi le passage se fit sans encombre.  
Le groupe se rapprocha des hommes... Et lorsque qu'Arakjöm et Arthur firent face, tous les deux ouvrirent les bras dans une accolade de soulagement. Ils étaient heureux de voir qu'au moins deux d'entre eux étaient présents et en sécurité. Jismo remua une oreille à cette rencontre, une forte empathie se dégageant de ces deux personnages. Cela le rassura sur la situation, cet acte prouvant qu'ils étaient animés de bonnes intentions.  
Après de longues secondes que personne n'interrompit, l'homme et le pokémon se séparèrent et le cerf put voir le visage de l'humain à qui Arakjöm semblait très lié.

Et il ne le reconnut pas.

Comment aurait-il pu ? Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré et personne n'avait pensé à lui faire le détail physique de la personne qui avait tenté de me ramener de force. Le scientifique sentit qu'on le fixait et il tourna ses yeux vers le haydaim. La noblesse du pokémon et son regard insistant le déstabilisèrent un peu. Les autres pokémons ne réagirent pas non plus, le _hasard _eut voulu qu'eux non plus n'avaient pas participé au combat dans la forêt. Jennifer s'approcha du pokémon psy et l'interrogea :

"- **Vous venez de la base de l'organisation ?**

**\- Oui. **Confirma celui-ci.

\- **Vous faisiez parti du groupe échappé lorsque nous sommes venus porter secours ?**

**\- Non. Bien après. Je faisais partis de ceux retenus après coup. Avec mes pouvoirs j'ai pu échapper à mes geôliers sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Et grâce à ça, j'ai moyen de me ré-infiltrer là-bas. **

**\- C'est très ambitieux de parler d'infiltration dans une telle situation... **Souligna le capitaine en levant un sourcil.

\- **Je sais ce que je dis et ce n'est pas démesuré. Je peux tout vous raconter en détails.**"

De toute manière, Jennifer était bien prête à leur tirer les vers du nez et allait elle-même faire la proposition. Le fait qu'Arakjöm le propose lui simplifiait la tache. Elle fit mine de se montrer suspicieuse et finit par déclarer :

"- **Il vaudrait mieux. Je tiens à connaître le nid de dardagnans dans lequel nous allons rentrer. Mais si nous pouvions faire ça en intérieur ce serait plus simple. Bastian !**"

Le désigné se mit au garde à vous à l'appel.

"- **Interrogez cet homme de votre côté. **Ordonna le capitaine en désignant Roni. **Je viendrai vous rejoindre dès que j'en ai terminé avec l'alakazam. Comment vous vous appelez ?**

**\- Arakjöm. **Répondit le pokémon qui avait compris que la question lui était destinée.

\- **Arakjöm, suivez-moi. Et vous aussi !**"

Arthur hocha la tête, ne protestant nullement à la directive à son attention, puisqu'il était tout aussi impatient de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi ses amis n'avaient pas pu le suivre ? Et il comprenait au regard que lui jetait son ami qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses à expliquer. L'heure était grave. Ils avancèrent dans les pas de la jeune femme tandis que Roni, égaré, était encadré par Bastian et Haru.

Jismo pencha discrètement sa tête de gauche à droite. Puis il se tourna vers les pokémons qui l'accompagnaient. Il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tous les suivre, quand bien même il n'avait pas compris un traitre mot de ce qui s'était dit. Il abaissa la tête de manière à ce que tout le monde l'entende :

"- **Restez ici et attendez-moi. Je vais y aller seul avec lui pour en découvrir plus. En cas de danger, n'hésitez pas à agir.**"

Il dirigea ses derniers mots plutôt au grahèna qui loucha un peu sous la surprise. Mais le haydaim pensa que c'était une bonne idée pour maintenir l'ordre et le calme que de laisser reposer temporairement l'autorité du groupe sur le loup. Ainsi il prouvait la confiance qu'il lui donnait et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur l'intuition aiguisée du prédateur.  
Ceci dit, Jismo fit volte-face et commença à suivre les hommes. De nouveau, des protestations s'élevèrent, provenant de Bastian cette fois-ci.

"- **Hey ! **S'exclama-t-il. **Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?**"

Tous s'étaient de nouveau arrêtés pour visualiser la scène et observèrent avec attention le regard soutenu que lançait le haydaim à l'intention d'Arakjöm face à cette interpellation.

"- **Il m'accompagne. **Expliqua le pokémon psy. **Je vous ferai l'interprète.**"

Une vague d'incertitude traversa les personnes présentes, même le scientifique jeta un regard plein de questions vers son ami, mais visiblement il obtiendrait les réponses plus tard car celui-ci resta silencieux. Jennifer haussa les épaules et autorisa d'un geste de la tête que Jismo avance avec eux. Elle ne se faisait pas de soucis quand à cela, car les pokémons des policiers étaient nombreux à se trouver actuellement en liberté, à déambuler à leur gré dans les couloirs. En cas de problèmes, la réponse serait immédiate.

Dans les couloirs le capitaine croisa rapidement Lance, qui posa un court regard inquisiteur sur Arthur avant de se concentrer sur ce que la jeune femme avait à lui dire. Il hocha régulièrement la tête et suivit le groupe de Bastian lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, pour l'interrogation de Roni. Ils finirent pas rentrer tous dans une salle assez grande où Jennifer indiqua à chacun où il devait aller. Puis elle laissa le pokémon psy s'exprimer.  
Celui-ci s'exécuta rapidement. Il avait expliquer à Jismo ce qui allait se passer, car le chef de harde commençait à se montrer impatient, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment on pouvait perdre autant de temps dans des procédures semblables. Mais il avait fini par accepter l'idée, car c'était ça ou rien. Arakjöm fit son récit. Aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, sans omettre les détails importants. Il partit du point où Bastian avait été amené à la base, puis comment ils avaient monté ensemble un plan d'évasion en réalisant qu'ils pouvaient s'entraider. Enfin, il expliqua comment il avait été retenu avec les autres dans la base au moment où ils étaient censés fuir. Le combat contre Cobalt et Bari.  
Arthur sentit sa mâchoire se crisper à ce passage. Il sentit une onde de colère remonter en lui et qui ne demandait qu'à déborder. Il aurait du s'en douter ! Bari, au moment où l'attaque avait été donnée lui avait lancé une pique, il aurait du se rendre compte que c'était mauvais signe ! Dieu qu'il s'en voulait et dieu qu'il haïssait cet homme. Il n'avait jamais apprécié sa présence, tout comme Mortimer et pourtant il ne s'était pas méfié...

Quand le silence se fit, Arakjöm attendit la réaction du capitaine. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, celle-ci ne bronchait pas. Elle restait là à l'observer comme si elle attendait autre chose, une suite. Cela perturba le pokémon qui tourna la tête vers le scientifique pour savoir ce qu'il avait omis. L'homme allait lui répondre, mais à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que la chef de police prit la parole :

"- **Comment les hommes de la bases se sont organisés après l'attaque ?**"

L'alakazam se demanda d'où venait le temps d'hésitation avant qu'elle ne pose la question, mais il n'en fut pas plus perturbé et consentit à y répondre :

"- **Ils ont séparé les hommes des pokémons et les ont enfermé chacun dans des salles surveillées de manière à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus agir. **

**\- Pourriez-vous nous indiquer ces salles ?**

**\- Je peux même vous faire un schéma.**"

Aussitôt qu'il eut proposé l'idée, Jennifer attrapa une feuille et un crayon qu'elle lui tendit et le laissa dessiner adroitement les plans de la base. Du moins majoritairement, car Arakjöm ne voulait pas tout décrire, ni tout révéler, il ne fit que le nécessaire. Le temps que cela se fasse, on frappa à la porte et Haru entra avec des notes à la main. Il se dirigea vers son capitaine pour lui faire part de ce qu'ils avaient réussi à savoir de Roni de leur côté. Notamment la menace de Cobalt de tuer les otages restant à petit feu si jamais ils venaient à agir... Elle nota mentalement les informations, puis elle reprit le plus naturellement du monde le papier que le pokémon psy avait finit de griffonner.

"- **Donc, **commença-t-elle, **montrez-moi où se situent les otages. **

**\- Ici, ici et ici. **Pointa le pokémon. **Il y a quelques personnes piégées en dehors de ça à prendre en compte. **

**\- Et comment la surveillance est-elle organisée ? **

**\- Par groupe de deux ou trois membres de l'organisation avec leurs pokémons pour chaque portes. Sans compter ceux qui font des allées et venus dans le bâtiment et qui sont en nombre assez conséquents. **

**\- Notamment à cause du retour de Cobalt.**"

L'alakazam remarqua le niveau de renseignement de Jennifer lorsqu'elle souligna ce point. Elle devait avoir un rôle important dans la police pour avoir suivit avec autant de précision les déplacements de Friist.

"-** Oui. **" Confirma-t-il alors.

Jismo observait en silence derrière lui ses faits et gestes. Il retenait patiemment sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir tout comprendre, tout de suite. Si j'avais été là les choses auraient probablement été différentes. Mais il ne fallait pas avoir de remord, nous avions fait comme nous le pouvions. Jennifer fit défiler son regard sur le papier, puis elle finit par pointer un endroit et de demander :

"- **Est-ce le lieu où tout le monde se rassemble d'ordinaire ?**" Demanda-t-elle en désignant un grand espace au centre du bâtiment.

Arakjöm se pencha en avant pour observer la zone indiquée. Il s'agissait de la zone de vie commune - ou bien de "réfectoire" - qui d'ordinairement rassemblait le plus gros de la base.

"- **Effectivement. **Répondit-il.

\- **Et ici, serait-ce les locaux de Cobalt ? **Poursuivit-elle.

\- **Euh... Non, pas tout à fait, ils sont situés plus haut. **"

Tout concentré qu'il était, le pokémon ne voyait pas que son ami le dévisageait de tel sorte à capter son regard pour le prévenir. Mais tout comme la première fois où elle l'avait coupé dans son élan, Jennifer n'allait pas le laisser informer l'alakazam de ce qu'il avait déjà dit.

"- **D'accord... **Fit-elle. **Et ici, ce grand couloir, c'est ce qui mène à la porte ?**"

Le pokémon se figea sur place devant une telle question et resta coi.

"- **Non, **fit le capitaine _pour elle-même_, **si c'était cela il y aurait forcément une zone de plus pour cet endroit, ça doit se situer plutôt dans cette direction...**"

Quand elle fut certaine que le pokémon avait pris conscience de ce qu'elle savait réellement, elle s'accouda à la table, posa sa tête sur ses mains entrelacées et expliqua fermement.

"- **Il est inutile de nous cacher des éléments. Nous sommes déjà au courant de toute l'histoire.**"

Arakjöm sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine mais parvint à conserver son calme. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Arthur qui détourna le regard sous la honte. Mais son ami ne lui en voulait pas, cependant il voulait vérifier :

"- **Vous êtes... Tous au courant...? **

**\- Bien heureusement non. **Dit-elle. **Mais nous sommes maintenant une petite brigade qui travaille sur le sujet, car je pense que nous devons tenir ce... Cet autre monde en compte lorsque nous allons vouloir reprendre les lieux en main.**"

Le pokémon hocha la tête en fermant les yeux. Il finirait par savoir ce dont la police avait connaissance, il avait confiance en le scientifique et sa prudence. Même s'il avait révélé tout cela, il était persuadé qu'il avait forcément omis des éléments.

"- **Bien, **finit-il par proclamer, **dans ce cas là laissez-moi compléter ce schéma.**"

Le capitaine de police lui retendit le papier et le laissa faire tandis qu'elle le dévisageait. Puis, quand il eut finit, elle reprit la feuille et observa les nouveaux éléments qui y étaient apparus ainsi que des annotations qu'Arakjöm avait cru bon de mettre afin de prouver sa bonne foi.

"-**Est-ce que c'est mieux comme cela ?**

**\- Bien mieux. **"Acquiesça-t-elle.

Elle scanna le document de ses yeux avant de le tendre à Haru. Elle lui ordonna de commencer à penser à une formation pour la contre-attaque avec ces éléments. Elle lui souligna de ne pas transmettre ces informations à qui que ce soit pour le moment, de peur que l'organisation ne soit tenu au courant. Il secoua la tête positivement et se précipita au-dehors tandis que la jeune femme poursuivit avec ses intarissables questions :

"- **Il reste des éléments qui ne sont pas clair malgré tout... Beaucoup sur le lieu que l'organisation a investi dans cette montagne et qui donne sur cette autre planète...**

**\- Nous n'avons que peu d'éléments sur ce sujet. **Firent Arthur et Arakjöm en cœur.

\- **Je le réalise bien. **Rétorqua Jennifer. **Mais vous savez comment ils fonctionnent pour avoir vécu avec eux pendant ces dernières années. Et cela pourrait nous aider sur comment abattre l'organisation ō.**"

Elle soupira, cependant.

"- **Mais je crains devoir attendre à ce sujet, car des vies sont en jeu et nous devons nous préoccuper de ça avant tout... **Souffla-t-elle. **Je n'ai malheureusement pas les moyens d'ouvrir une enquête à part pour l'instant. Alors dîtes moi, comment êtes-vous parvenu jusqu'ici si vous faisiez parti de ceux pris au piège ? **

**\- C'est grâce à Tsumeko, ma compagne. Elle a usé d'un moyen tactique pour que je sois hors du combat sans que les membres de l'organisation de s'en rendent compte.**

**\- C'est-à-dire ?**

**\- Nous sommes accompagnés de Minria, un métamorph.**

**\- Oh ! Je vois, brillant !**"

Même Arthur resta soufflé. Lui-non plus n'avait pas eut connaissance de ce pokémon parmi ceux de Molly et avait donc la surprise de découvrir qu'elle en avait un et qu'elle avait su en faire usage à son avantage.

"- **Et c'est votre compagne, votre dresseuse, qui vous a envoyé ici ? **

**\- Oui. **Hocha Arakjöm en grimaçant un peu à cause du terme de dresseur. **Malheureusement elle fait parti des personnes prises à part de l'organisation vu qu'elle a organisé avec nous cette rébellion.**"

Il baissa les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

"- **J'ai très peur pour elle.**"

Le capitaine secoua la tête avec compassion. Mais elle n'en avait pas encore terminé.

"- **Mais vous n'étiez pas les seuls, **insista-t-elle;** il y avait un autre homme et d'autres pokémons aussi.**

**\- Oui. **Confirma-t-il. **Mais...**"

Il tourna sa tête vers Arthur, craignant sa réaction.

"- ...**L'homme en question... **Continua-t-il. **Paye pour sa traitrise pour nous tous. **

**\- Arceus tout puissant, ne me dites pas que...**

**\- Il est encore en vie. **Se précipita d'ajouter le pokémon psy. **Mais il souffre la colère de l'homme qui a découvert nos plans.**"

Arthur serra les poings et trembla tout entier. Mortimer était torturé... Son ami, qu'il considérait comme son frère... C'était de sa faute et de celle de Bari ! Il avait bien l'intention de se venger à présent, il fallait qu'il efface cette peine de son cœur pour venir leur porter secours, il le fallait ! Jennifer sentit cette tension qui était monté brusquement et sentit qu'il était temps qu'elle soit plus souple. Elle chercha alors à apaiser la situation :

"- **Nous veillerons à ce que vos geôliers obtiennent ce qu'ils méritent. **Déclara-t-elle. **Et nous ramènerons tous le monde sain et sauf à Vestigion.**"

Elle fit une pause et s'adossa à son fauteuil. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à tous les éléments qu'elle avait en main. Ses yeux allèrent vers le plafond, cependant, un renâclement fit descendre son regard plus bas, vers un élément inconnu qu'elle avait oublié.  
Le haydaim. Tous trois tournèrent leur tête vers lui, à présent qu'il s'était fait remarqué. Et il était temps. Jismo avait des trésors de patience, mais il ne fallait pas en abuser.

"- **Qui est ce haydaim qui vous accompagne au fait ? **Questionna Jennifer. **Un autre pokémon de votre dresseuse ? **

**\- Non, loin de là.**"Fit Arakjöm.

Le pokémon psy fit demi-tour sur place et donna un rapide résumé de ce qui s'était dit au grand cerf. Celui-ci remuait des oreilles au fur et à mesure qu'il écoutait le détail.

"- **Qu'est-ce que cette dame entend par... "porte" ?**" Demanda-t-il, curieux.

L'alakazam sentit qu'il était temps pour lui d'enclencher l'idée qu'il lui était venu lors de la rencontre avec Jismo. Il se tourna face à Jennifer et fit d'abord les présentations :

"- **Je vous présente Jismo. **Élucida-t-il. **Il m'accompagne suite aux évènements qui se sont produits dans la forêt.**

**\- C'est un pokémon sauvage n'est-ce pas ?**"Fit une voix qui s'éleva depuis la porte.

Adossé à l'encadrement, Lance avait finalement fait son apparition. Il en avait lui aussi terminé avec son interrogatoire avec Roni, le traducteur. Le pokémon psy fut surpris par l'arrivée de ce personnage, mais dès qu'il l'avait rencontré précédemment dans le couloir, il l'avait reconnu : le maître de la ligue. Il hocha doucement la tête pour valider son affirmation.

"- **Je m'en serai douté... **Poursuivit le dresseur de dragon. **Avec une telle cicatrice dans la forêt, les pokémons ne tarderaient pas à réagir. Est-ce que j'ai tort ?**"

Jismo regarda droit dans les yeux, avec sang froid, le nouveau venu. Il sentait en lui cette force étrange et particulière. Quelqu'un hors du commun. Mais il se refusait de se plier même devant une personne qui imposait autant de respect.

"- **C'est exactement ça. **Avoua l'alakazam. **Je l'ai croisé lors de mon trajet pour Vestigion, ici-même. Et il cherche à comprendre les raisons de tels évènements.**"

Il revint de nouveau vers le pokemon plante et pris une profonde inspiration, avant de commencer son explication :

"- **Ce qu'elle entend par **_**porte,**_** c'est une arche cachée en plein cœur de votre forêt. Une arche qui permet le passage vers un autre monde.**

**\- Pardon ? **Fit Jismo.

\- **Ce que je dis est la vérité. Il existe un tel chemin qui fait pont entre notre planète et une autre. Nous savons peu de chose sur l'origine de cette porte mais nous savons ce qu'il se trouve de l'autre côté.**"

Le haydaim écarquilla les yeux et observa l'alakazam comme s'il se moquait de lui. Mais il n'arrivait pas à déceler un élément qui trahissait le pokémon sur ce qu'il était en train d'avouer.

"- **Alors tu veux dire que toute cette animosité en ces lieux...**

**\- Est provoqué par des hommes avares de ce qu'ils ont découverts.**"Compléta Lance.

Mais bien que le maître possédait le don de comprendre les pokémons et d'entrer dans leurs souvenirs s'il le souhaitait, il n'avait malheureusement pas celui de se faire comprendre. Arakjöm le saisit très vite et fit ce qu'il avait promis au cerf : il traduisit ce qu'on lui disait. L'haydaim fut figé pendant quelques instants après une telle nouvelle. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire et... Brusquement cela soulevait d'autres questions...

"- **Maintenant que je connais les raisons, **poursuivit-il malgré tout avec honneur, **il me faut exiger une réaction de votre part. Bien que je réalise que certains de vos proches sont aussi piégés que nous là-bas, nous sommes attaqués et chassés, sans que nous soyons concernés par de tels évènements. En ignorant le fait que vous soyez les déclencheurs, j'accepterais volontiers d'associer vos forces à mes amis qui combattent déjà.**"

Arakjöm traduisit sans broncher de telle sorte à ce que tout le monde puisse entendre les paroles de Jismo. Jennifer resta bouche bée.

"- **Est-ce qu'il y a bien un pokémon sauvage qui nous ordonne de partir avec lui et ses compagnons pour combattre... ? **Demanda-t-elle avec humour.

\- **Il n'a pas tort. **Soutint Lance. **Nous sommes responsables et je ne tolérais pas que nous ignorions la situation dans laquelle nous les mettons. **

**\- Désolé de le dire, mais ils ne sont pas notre priorité...**

**\- Vous vous trompez ! **Tonna Jismo au travers du pokémon psy. **Nous sommes autant atteint que les prisonniers là-bas. On nous vise délibérément !**

**\- Nous ne pouvons pas les ignorer... **Valida à son tour Haru en se tournant vers Jennifer. **Ils ont autant de droits que nous de demander de l'aide et plus nombreux nous serons là-bas, mieux ce sera. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappelez, capitaine, que nous sommes en sous-effectifs par rapport aux hommes de Friist.**"

Un débat se lança, mais Jennifer remarqua bien vite qu'elle était la seule à penser qu'ils ne devraient pas entendre ce que les pokémons sauvages avaient à dire et la conversation tourna rapidement autour du fait de comment agir avec eux pour que cela fonctionne. Jismo indiqua tous les éléments qui les aideraient à prendre conscience de l'état des choses et qui permettraient de sauver un maximum de vie, humains comme pokémons. Il n'avait pas été heureux d'apprendre les détails des évènements et il se rendit compte de la complexité de la vie auprès des humains. Elle était équivalente, mais différente. Il allait devoir additionner beaucoup de concepts pour pouvoir agir avec eux.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Arakjöm réussit à le prendre discrètement à part et à lui dire personnellement :

"- **Il y a une chose que je voudrais corriger Jismo sur ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure. Je suis peiné de devoir te l'apprendre...**"

Le cerf le regarda avec étonnement et ouvrit grand ses oreilles. Mais le pokémon psy décida de lui parler mentalement, il força légèrement son esprit de telle sorte que sa voix soit entendue :

"- **Je regrette mais d'une certaine manière, vous êtes liés aux évènements...**

**\- Mais comment... ? **"Demanda Jismo avec surprise, de la même manière que l'alakazam lui parlait grâce à ce lien temporaire.

De nouveau, le pokémon baissa les yeux et transmis au grand cerf les éléments qui lui avaient échappé... Mais au lieu de le transmettre par des mots, il le montra des images. Cela fut douloureux à assimiler car Arakjöm forçait ce lien télépathique, mais rapidement Jismo pu voir des images, des visions... Et il me vit moi. Moi et une jeune fille, juxtaposée. Cela fut bref et il n'eut pas le temps de détailler plus que cela. Quand bien même, il lui aurait été impossible de comprendre seul que ces deux figures ne formaient qu'une seule et même personne. Mais il savait au moins que cela me concernait et cela le troublait profondément.  
Arakjöm coupa le lien télépathique, regarda quelques secondes le pokémon avant de le laisser souffler un peu. Il profita du silence du grand cerf pour s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre, _en Français_.

"- **Arthur.**"Appela-t-il.

Le concerné se tourna avec lui, comme les autres... Mais cela lui importait peu car il savait qu'une seule personne présente pouvait le comprendre :

"- **Ce cerf est en contact avec Lilly. Il la connait.**"

Le scientifique se redressa sur place par surprise et il comprit immédiatement l'idée qu'avait eu depuis le départ le pokémon psy. Ainsi, il y avait un espoir qu'ils me retrouvent pour me rendre ma forme véritable et corriger leur erreur ! Cela redonna une force considérable au vétérinaire qui était prêt à présent à en découdre, malgré la fatigue qui commençait durement à s'accumuler.  
Les autres personnes présentes froncèrent des sourcils, n'ayant pas compris ce qui avait été dit. Même Lance parut frustré et méfiant. Car il ne pouvait pas chercher à entrer dans l'esprit de l'alakazam, il eut été dangereux de forcer l'accès à l'esprit d'un pokémon psy. Il dut se plier à rester dans l'ignorance, de toute manière il était persuadé qu'il finirait par savoir. Ils reprirent alors leur conversation alors qu'Arakjöm revint vers Jismo :

"- **Il faudra que je vous parle d'elle. **

**\- Il y a alors effectivement une raison particulière qui ont poussé les hommes dans la montagnes à la chercher... **Murmura le cerf, inquiet.

\- **Oui comme nous l'avons déjà dit. **

**\- Mais la première fois tu as cherché à me faire croire que c'était pour l'éclair blanc. Je sais pertinemment que c'est faux.**

**\- Oui, c'est vrai. Elle est liée bien plus profondément que cela. **

**\- J'espère qu'à l'avenir tu m'exposeras la vérité.**"

Ça le pokémon s'en faisait la promesse, il avait bien l'intention de dévoiler ce qui en était vraiment pour moi. Et ce pour pouvoir parvenir à son objectif : me retrouver et ramener la situation à la normale. Mais cela viendrait dans un second temps.

Jismo comme les autres souhaitaient d'abord faire le plus urgent : mettre tout le monde en sécurité. Car les combats se déroulaient exactement au même moment qu'ils parlaient et le temps jouait contre eux s'ils ne voulaient pas plus de victimes.

"-**Bon reprenons, **fit Jennifer après qu'une heure se soit écoulée, **Jismo va accompagner de nouveau Arakjöm à la base pour nous faire un rapport détaillé sur la situation et prévenir les personnes à l'intérieure que nous allons agir. Pendant ce temps là nous allons nous organiser pour marcher vers eux avec nos compagnons. **

**\- Est-ce que je pourrais participer aux évènements... ? **Osa demander Arthur, qui avait peur d'être gardé, enfermé ici.

\- **Non, vous resterez ici ! **Ordonna Jennifer.

\- **Ce sont mes amis piégés là-bas ! Et même en ayant les plans en tête, vous ne pourrez pas mieux vous repérer que si je vous accompagne ! Vous serez plus efficaces...**

**\- Nous en rediscuterons, mais pour l'heure je vous garde à l'œil. Arakjöm, Jismo... Je sais que c'est beaucoup que vous demander de repartir maintenant, mais nous ne pouvons pas attendre, personne ne peut se reposer pour le moment.**"

Les deux pokémons hochèrent la tête en cœur. Et ils prirent tous la décision d'arrêter cet interrogatoire, transformé en réunion, ici. Et ils se dirigèrent au dehors.

Les autres haydaims et le grahyèna attendaient avec impatience les réponses que Jismo allait leur fournir. Tout le monde autour d'eux les avait observé avec curiosité alors qu'ils s'étaient postés à l'entrée du commissariat. Lorsque le grand cerf revint finalement, accompagné par ceux avec qui il était entré, il leur expliqua brièvement que la situation était plus claire à présent et que les hommes allaient s'associer avec eux pour les aider. Mais qu'ils devaient d'abord retourner dans la forêt pour voir comment avait avancé la situation et tenir au courant les autres pour tout coordonner.  
Avec Arakjöm ils se mirent sur le départ et Jennifer et Lance donnèrent des derniers détails avant de les laisser partir. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la route qu'ils avaient prise à l'allée, un des dracolosses du maître les accompagnait. Jismo ne put s'empêcher de se retourner une dernière fois avant de partir, à observer les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées.

Et son sang sembla se glacer le temps d'un instant.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur les personnes laissées derrière lui, il observa que deux pokémons avaient rejoins le dénommé Arthur : un arcanin et un démolosse. Et soudainement le doute le pris alors qu'il se rappelait le moment où il nous avait rejoins Sungri et moi après m'être faite attaqué. C'était les même pokémons qui avaient été décrits. Et s'il s'agissait la personne qui avait tenté de m'emmener ?

"- **Te décideras-tu à tout m'expliquer en chemin ?** Demanda le haydaim à l'alakazam.

\- **Oui. **Répondit celui-ci, sentant son hésitation.

**Je te le promet.**"


End file.
